


Hollow Heart (Español)

by BlackFlameDragon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Death, Destruction, Domestic Violence, Epic Battles, F/F, Fights, Treason, cloacked witches, coven leaders
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 155,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon
Summary: Han sido siete años desde que Luz llegó a las Islas Hirvientes por primera vez, y tres desde la caída del emperador Belos. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. Con el sistema de aquelarres abolido, las hermanas Clawthorne, actualmente las brujas más poderosas de las Islas Hirvientes, crearon un sistema donde todos podían estudias cuantas clases quisieran. Así que fundaron el Instituto Noceda de Magia y Demonios en honor a Luz, porque nada de esto hubiera sido posible si no fuera por ella. Ahora todos están felices de que se libraron de la tiranía de Belos y están muy emocionados por aprender diferentes tipos de magia. Sin embargo, entre todas las personas, Amity ha sido un desastre por los últimos tres años, ella no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Luz. Después de todo este tiempo aun no encuentra las palabras adecuadas.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	1. UNA MAÑANA DIFICIL

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hollow Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044851) by [BlackFlameDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon). 



> ¡Hola a todos! en esta ocasión les traigo la traducción del fic Hollow Heart para que aquellos que se les dificulta o no saben inglés puedan disfrutar de este fic que termine de escribir no hace mucho. Espero que lo disfruten y siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios y demás. Mi redacción quizá no sea la mejor pero espero que aun así disfruten de este fic.
> 
> ¡Ah! Por cierto, se que el apodo de Amity en español es Mitones, pero siendo honesto y a mi pensar, no suena tan lindo como Mittens, es por eso que veran el apodo en inglés. Tambien puede que haya nombres que no tradusca porque pienso que hay cosas que no deben traducirse, algunas de ellas suenan raras XD. Yo en lo personal no he visto la serie doblada. Disfruto ver de las cosas en su idioma original, asi que si ven algo raro por ahi en cuanto a nombres esa es la razón, sin embargo si me tomo el tiempo de ver como le dicen a las cosas en español, si de repente ven algo que se queda en ingles, una disculpa de antemano, de repente se me pasan, jajaja XD.
> 
> Otra cosa importante que hay que mencionar es que Luz de repente habla en español en la versión en ingles del programa. Asi que si ven algo raro por ahi es por eso. Sin embargo, subrayare en negritas todas esas palabras se supone Luz dice en español lo que queire decir que son palabras que los demas no entenderan. No quise invertir los idiomas por el simple hecho que nuestra protagonista es latina, no tendria mucho sentido, jajaja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity tiene una mañana difícil, pero se prepara para este día. Por un momento creyó que el día correría sin percances pero una pequeña charla con su hermana la hace perder la paciencia.

“Así que viniste por mi después de todo”

“Por favor”

“¡No! ¡No me detendré! ¡¡¡LAS LIBERARE!!!

Una repentina luz enceguecedora la hizo cubrirse los ojos.

“¡¡¡Espera!!! ¡Solo quiero…!

Amity abrió los ojos lentamente y gimió con fastidio. “Otra vez no”

Amity se giró y tomo su pergamino el cual se encontraba en su escritorio y miro la hora. Solo eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir tras ese sueño. El mismo sueño que la ha perseguido cada noche por los últimos tres años. La falta de sueño que le ocasionaba el sueño la mantenía con una constante falta de energía. Sin embargo hoy era un día especial, así que sin importar el cansancio, se levantó de la cama para alistarse para este día.

Tomó un largo y caliente baño solo para calmar sus nervios. Después de todo el día de hoy iba a ver a Luz, y siempre era un desastre cuando se trataba de ella. Después de terminar su baño se dirigió a su armario y lo abrió. Se tomó su tiempo para elegir algo adecuado para la ocasión, y después de varios minutos se decidió finalmente por una playera blanca con el estampado de una pequeña abominación, una mini falda negra y medias negras. Repentinamente sus ojos se detuvieron en una prenda que se encontraba cuidadosamente doblada en una esquina del vestidor, era la única prenda en ese nivel del armario, una sudadera color blanca e índigo con orejas de gato en la capucha. Amity acaricio delicadamente la sudadera pasando suavemente sus dedos como si esta fuera a deshacerse con solo tocarla. Finalmente tomo sus botas de combate y cerro su armario.

Cuando termino de vestirse se dirigió a su tocador y observo su cabello en el espejo por un momento. Su cabello había crecido mucho durante estos años sin embargo le gustaba mantenerlo ligeramente por debajo de sus hombros. Tenía el mismo color verde menta que cuando era niña, sin embargo sus raíces de color café empezaban a mostrarse de nuevo. Observando esto la chica dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro.

“Necesito teñirlo de nuevo”

Amity ya no sujetaba su cabello en esa pequeña coleta como cuando era niña, le gustaba dejarlo suelto. Mientras cepillaba su cabello, ella miraba su propio reflejo con una mirada perdida como si buscara algo en la distancia, y entonces una memoria vino a ella.

\--------------------

Luz había invitado a Amity a una pijamada en la Casa Búho. Ya era tarde así que Luz y Amity ya se encontraban en el cuarto de Luz. Las chicas se encontraban sentadas sobre sus sleepings hablando de diferentes temas, cuando de la nada:

“Oye, Amity. ¿Puedo desatar tu cabello?”

“¡¿M-mi cabello?! ¡¿P-por qué?!” Amity tartamudeo por la repentina pregunta de Luz.

“Nunca te he visto con tu cabello suelto. Pienso que te verías muy linda”

La cara de Amity se tornó de un color rojo intenso mientras miraba a Luz con ojos muy abiertos “Ah…” fue lo único que Amity pudo decir. _“¡Por le Titán, ella piensa que me vería linda con mi cabello suelto!”_ la chica pensó.

Luz sonrió tímidamente y desvió su mirada hacia el piso. “Está bien si no quieres, yo solo-”

“¡¡¡SI, HAZLO!!!” Amity dijo abruptamente con una voz un poco más alta de lo usual. “Q-quiero decir, puedes hacerlo s-si tú quieres, no me molesta…” Amity corrigió sus palabras rápidamente evitando la mirada de Luz debido a los nervios que le provocó la petición de Luz. De repente un agudo chillido la hizo levantar su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron aún más ante lo que había frente a sus ojos.

Luz tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaban con emoción, acentuados por el leve brillo que producían los orbes de luz que la chica había lanzado con ayuda de sus glifos una vez que el cuarto comenzó a oscurecerse. Amity no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Luz, estaba hechizada por la belleza de la chica. _“Te amo tanto”_ Amity pensó.

Amity quería confesarle sus sentimientos a Luz, pero no pudo decir las palabras, simplemente se congeló en su lugar mientras observaba con grandes ojos a la chica de la cual estaba enamorada.

“Está bien, solo déjame…” Luz dijo casi en un susurro mientras su mano tomaba la liga que sujetaba el cabello de Amity, removiéndola delicadamente. Amity sintió como su cabello se soltó pero no pudo moverse ni decir nada.

Luz quedó embelesada al ver a Amity con el cabello suelto. La chica se le quedo viendo boquiabierta y con esos encantadores ojos que a Amity tanto le gustaban, había un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de Luz. “Eres tan hermosa” dijo Luz con voz suave, incapaz de dejar de mirar fijamente a la bruja.

Amity solo se quedó mirando a Luz fijamente, incapaz de decir algo tras las palabras de Luz.

“¿Amity? ¿Te encuentras bien?”

“¿Amity?...”

\--------------------

Amity seguía cepillando su cabello mientras observaba al infinito con una mirada perdida. Cuando terminó de arreglar su cabello y después de aplicarse un poco de maquillaje, se levantó de su tocador y tomó su pergamino. Eran casi las siete de la mañana. Tomó la pequeña bolsa morada que siempre usaba cuando salía y dejo su habitación, cerrando la puerta lo más delicadamente que pudo para no hacer ruido. Cruzó la sala no prestando atención a su alrededor. Quito el seguro a la entrada principal y abrió la puerta lista para irse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso fuera de la casa una voz la llamo desde la cocina.

“Mittens”

Amity suspiró. “¿Si, Em?” Quería evitar esto. Por un momento pensó que podría salir de la casa sin ser vista. Aparentemente no fue así.

“¿Ya te vas? Aun no has desayunado” dijo Emira mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Amity.

“No tengo hambre” dijo Amity de forma indiferente.

“Pero ayer tampoco comiste mucho durante la cena” dijo Emira con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

Lo que había dicho Emira era cierto. Amity no había comido mucho durante ninguna de las comidas últimamente, y no es que su estómago pudiera soportarlo sabiendo que iría a ver a Luz. “Dije. Que no. Tengo. Hambre” dijo Amity lanzando una mirada asesina a su hermana. Emira miro con preocupación a su hermana menor pero no quiso presionarla más, era evidente que estaba por perder la paciencia.

Al notar la mirada de preocupación de su hermana, Amity suspiro para relajarse. “Lo siento”

“Está bien, no te preocupes” dijo Emira con una voz suave mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechón de cabello de su hermana menor.

“Por cierto, ¿Podrías ayudarme a teñir mi cabello de nuevo más tarde? Mis raíces se están asomando” el pequeño gesto de su hermana le recordaron acerca de su cabello y que ya era tiempo de teñirlo de nuevo.

“Por supuesto, hermanita” A pesar de que Emira le sonrió dulcemente se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos “Pero creo que deberías dejar de teñirlo” Emira dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos entre el cabello de Amity “El color café natural de tu cabello es muy hermoso”

“Sabes que no puedo hacer eso” dijo Amity mientras miraba a su hermana con una mirada vacía, con ese semblante sin emociones que ha tenido desde hace unos años. “Soy una Blight”

“Amity…” Emira susurró. Su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza.

“De cualquier forma ¿Por qué estas despierta tan temprano? ¿Pensé que te gustaba dormir hasta tarde en tus días libres?” pregunto Amity tratando de cambiar el tema.

“Ah, eso es solo porque me gusta acurrucarme junto a mi esposa” dijo Emira dejando salir una risilla. Amity se pasmo por un segundo al escuchar esa última palabra. Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida por Emira, así que trato de llevar la conversación en otra dirección. “Como sea, tuvo guardia nocturna en el instituto de curación, además me llamo anoche para decirme que Eda y Lilith querían que les enseñara algunos hechizos avanzados a los estudiantes del ultimo grado, así que no regresara hasta la tarde. Creo que solo estoy un poco preocupada de que se está sobrepasando un poco con el trabajo últimamente, pero ya sabes cómo es ella, realmente ama su trabajo” una sonrisa cálida se formó en la cara de Emira de tan solo pensar eso.

“Si, dudo mucho que alguien sea tan apasionado a la curación como Viney. Creo que por eso Eda y Lilith la nombraron la cabeza de Instituto de Curación” Amity lo dijo de forma muy sincera, sin embargo no se denotaba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

“Por cierto, hermanita. Eda y Lilith me dijeron que el cargo como líder de las unidades de elite aún está disponible para ti. Dicen que tu ayuda les vendría muy bien. Parece que nadie puede durar más de una semana en ese puesto” Emira dejo salir una risilla porque le parecía muy divertido que ninguno de los aspirantes pudiera darle un reporte completo a Eda y Lilith sin desmayarse.

“Ya les dije que no quiero el puesto” Amity dijo con voz cortante, fastidiada por el tema.

“De verdad creo que deberías tomar el trabajo. Quizá podría ayudart-”

“¡¡¡¡DIJE QUE NO QUIERO EL PUTO TRABAJO!!!! Amity grito con tanta ira que ocasionó que Emira se pasmara. Dejando pasar su ira momentánea, Amity miro a su hermana de nuevo, podía ver la tristeza y preocupación en su cara. Amity suspiro. Ella no quería lastimar a su hermana, pero ya no podía soportar esta conversación ni un segundo más, una conversación que trato de evitar a toda costa, especialmente este día. Sin decir nada más a su hermana se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta. “Me voy. Volveré más tarde”

“Dile hola a lindura de mi parte”

“Lo haré”

Con esas últimas palabras, Amity cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Emira sola con sus pensamientos. Emira se abrazó a sí misma una vez que la puerta se cerró. Miro con tristeza la puerta como si pudiera ver caminar a su pequeña hermana detrás de está, preguntándose si algún día sería capaz de cumplir su promesa de sacar a su hermana menor de aquel estado sin emociones en el que se encontraba para que volviera a ser esa chica dulce otra vez. Emira sabía mejor que nadie que cuando su hermana era una niña sus padres trataron de moldearla en una ‘pequeña señorita perfecta’. La privaron de tantas cosas, tantas experiencias, inclusive de amigos. Pero en algún punto, una luz apareció en su vida y deshizo todo lo que sus padres le habían hecho. Empezó a cuestionar todo. Trato de enmendar todas las cosas malas que había hecho por la influencia de sus padres. Comenzaba a disfrutar la vida. Ella era feliz…

Pero un día, Amity alejo esa luz. En ese momento Emira no sabía porque lo había hecho, después de todo, esa luz significaba todo para su hermana. Sabía que sus padres habían tenido algo que ver en el asunto. Le tomó años para que Amity le dijera que es lo que había pasado. Y no solo era eso, los últimos siete años han sido muy difíciles para todos en las Islas Hirvientes. Han pasado muchas cosas durante esos años y muchas otras han cambiado. Pero Emira está segura de que tomo comenzó con ese incidente, cuando todo empezó a ir terriblemente mal. Y solo era la punta del iceberg, pero Emira no quería pensar en los otros incidentes en este momento. Era muy doloroso hacerlo. Y ver a su hermana menor en ese estado ya era bastante doloroso.

“Mittens…”


	2. SI, MADRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity comienza a dirigirse hacia su cita, pero durante el camino se encuentra en frente de un viejo edificó. Solo con mirar ese lugar la chica se pierde en sus recuerdos. Recuerdos que ha querido olvidar desde hace mucho. Recuerdos terribles que aun la atormentan hoy en día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay algo de violencia doméstica y sangre en este capítulo, así que lean bajo su propia discreción si no se sienten a gusto con ese tipo de situaciones, ahora que han sido advertidos, disfruten :)

Amity cerró la puerta tras de ella. Cerró los ojos y de dejo escapar un suspiro. _“¿Por qué tuve que gritarle? No es su culpa, solo está tratando de ayudarme. No se merece esto”_ pensó la chica después de recapitular lo que paso adentro tan solo hace un momento _“Solo estas entrometiéndote en su vida. Solo eres molesta e inútil…eres patética”_

“¿Por qué sigo aquí?” se preguntó a sí misma en voz baja, pensando que sería mejor para todos que desapareciera de sus vidas.

Después de mirar hacia la nada por varios minutos, comenzó a caminar a paso lento. Como era muy temprano en la mañana, no había mucho ruido en el bosque, tan solo una que otra criatura aquí y allá. El sendero que llevaba hacia la casa era muy pacífico y agradable para caminar. El camino estaba rodeado por muchos árboles y no había ninguna criatura amenazante en esa parte de la isla, sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle durante el camino al cual no se habían acostumbrado los Blight a pesar de los años. Después de caminar por diez minutos, ella llego a ‘ese’ lugar.

Amity se detuvo y giró su cabeza para dar una mirada al lugar que se encontraba al lado del camino. Era la mansión Blight, abandonada desde hace tres años. El edificio había sido reclamado por la naturaleza desde que nadie vivía en ese lugar. Además Willow ayudo haciendo crecer espinas alrededor de la casa hace tres años. Pero aun cuando tan solo han pasado algunos años, la mansión tenía una apariencia como si hubiera estado vacía por un par de décadas. Después de los eventos que tuvieron lugar hace tres años los jóvenes Blight decidieron dejar la mansión, no podían soportar un minuto más en ese lugar. Después de todo lo que paso, después de todo lo que hicieron sus padres. Era muy doloroso permanecer ahí. Cuando decidieron irse, solo tomaron algunas cosas esenciales y unos pocos recuerdos. Querían olvidar ese lugar después de todo, así que dejaron casi todo atrás.

Amity no había estado en la casa desde que se fueron, así que se preguntaba si alguien ya habría entrado para tomar lo que habían dejado ahí, después de todo, había muchas cosas costosas adentro. No es que le importara, cuando se fue solo se llevó consigo sus posesiones más preciadas, todas ellas dentro de su pequeño cofre que había tenido desde niña, así que no le importaba más lo que hubiese quedado en su habitación.

Giró su mirada hacia la ventana de su vieja habitación, estaba muy sucia y cubierta en espinas que era imposible ver el interior. Amity fijo su vista en la ventana por un largo tiempo, y entonces, una oleada de recuerdos vino a ella, recuerdos que había querido olvidar hace mucho tiempo. Pero no importaba que tanto lo intentara, estaban grabados profundamente en su mente. Y esos recuerdos solo eran la punta del iceberg…

\--------------------

“¿La humana?”

“Tonterías, los Blight solo se asocian con las brujas más poderosas”

“Ahora eres perfecta, Amity”

“Eso es muy decepcionante, querida”

“Las niñas buenas no pelean, querida”

“Un Blight no muestra ninguna debilidad”

“Si, pap-padre”

“¡Por el Titán, Amity! ¿¡Llamas hechizo a esa patética demostración tuya!?”

“Ahora, eso está mejor, querida”

“Tiñe tu cabello, Amity. Tus raíces están comenzando a verse, necesitas ser perfecta”

“Si, madre”

“Ahora eres parte del aquelarre del emperador, querida. Es tiempo de que actúes como una Blight”

“Si, madre”

“Amity Amity Amity…” la voz de su madre diciendo su nombre con diferentes tonos de voz hizo eco en su cabeza.

“Si, madre”

“Ahora termina el trabajo, Amity”

“P-pero padre. ¡Ya se han rendido!”

“No hay piedad para los traidores, querida. Un Blight no titubea. Termina e trabajo”

“Pero…”

“¡¡¡¡TERMINA EL TRABAJO, AMITY!!!!”

“Si, madre…” Esas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, cada una más fuerte que la anterior.

“Que hijos tan inútiles tenemos, estoy avergonzada de ser su madre…”

“¡¡¡¡HAZLO, AMITY!!!!”

“AMITY…” la voz de su madre diciendo su nombre cada vez era más fuerte.

“Eres una desgracia…”

\--------------------

Amity callo de rodillas. Presionaba su sien con ambas manos tratando de aminorar el dolor que traían esos recuerdos. Un poco más de fuerza y habría enterrado sus uñas en su piel. Un par de gotas de sudor se formaron en su cara. Había una expresión de horror en ella. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, sus orejas estaban caídas y estaba apretando los dientes. Estaba aterrada, todas esas memorias estaban volviéndola loca. Tanta tristeza. Tanto dolor. Y con todo eso dolor, no pudo soportarlo más. Trato desesperadamente de reprimir sus memorias pero fue en vano. Una memoria vino a ella. Una que trato de enterrar en el rincón más profundo y obscuro de su corazón…

\--------------------

Amity recordó el día en el que vio a Luz en las noticias, y ese había sido el momento más aterrador hasta ese momento de su vida. Ella tenía miedo de perderla. Ese día, Amity se dio cuenta que no era tan solo un crush, no sabía cuáles eran realmente sus sentimientos por Luz, o mejor dicho, los negaba. Pero ya no podía negarlos más, la amaba. ¿Cómo alguien podría no amarla? Amity pensó. Después de todo, ella era muy amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás sin pensar en las consecuencias. Siempre llena de energía. Siempre emocionada por descubrir nuevas cosas. Su forma tonta de ser. Esas tonterías que siempre hacían reír a Amity, no importando que terminara metiéndolas en problemas. Pero lo que más amaba Amity, era el hecho de que siempre que estaba cerca de Luz, todo se sentía bien, el mundo alrededor de la morena parecía brillar. No importaba que tan mal estuvieran las cosas, el mundo simplemente parecía perfecto a su lado. Siempre que veía a Luz, sentía una oleada de felicidad dentro de ella. Siempre que estaba cerca de ella, Amity podía ser ella misma, nunca la juzgaba, le gustaba Amity por quien era, no necesitaba ser la pequeña señorita perfecta cerca de Luz. Se sentía segura. Y quería estar a su lado siempre. Por otra parte, Amity era in desastre cerca de Luz. El 99% por ciento de las veces se ponía nerviosa cando estaba cerca de Luz. Así que siempre que trataba de confesarle sus sentimientos a Luz, las palabras nunca salían de su boca. Pero después de lo que vio en las noticias, Amity decidió usar todo su coraje para decirle a Luz lo que sentía. El solo pensamiento de perderla era aterrador, y ese fue el pequeño impulso que necesitaba para dar ese paso. Ya no podía esperar más.

Al día siguiente, aun con su yeso, Amity fue a la Casa Búho por dos razones. Primero, quería ver si Luz se encontraba bien. Y segundo, decirle sus sentimientos. Se sintió aliviada después de ver a Luz y a Eda sentadas en el sofá, y se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a Lilith sentada también en el sofá, sonriendo tímidamente. Amity se quedó para escuchar que había pasado el día anterior. Pero ella no era la única preocupada por Luz. En el transcurso del día, Willow y Gus llegaron y Luz les contó la historia. Acerca de la maldición, su pelea con el emperador y la destrucción del portal. Todos entendieron que Luz no podría volver a casa con lo que les contó.

Amity se sintió feliz por el hecho de que Luz se quedaría más tiempo con ella en las islas. Empezó a imaginar todo tipo de cosas que podrían hacer juntas. Juntas, solo ellas dos, a solas. Pero antes de que ella misma se volviera un desastre por su vivida imaginación, percibió la tristeza en la vos de Luz mientras seguía hablando acerca del asunto, así que Amity hizo a un lado esos pensamientos. _“Soy tan egoísta”_ pensó _“Ella está muy triste porque no puede regresar a casa. Con su mamá…Y yo…Soló estoy feliz porque se quedará más tiempo. Soló eres una gran y egoísta idiota, Amity”_

Después de algunas horas, Willow y Gus se fueron porque tuvieron problemas con sus padres por interrumpir la transmisión, así que tenían un toque de queda, pero Amity decidió quedarse un poco más. Estaba determinada a confesarle sus sentimientos a Luz.

Subieron a la habitación de Luz y comenzaron a hablar sobe los libros de Azura, y durante la plática ambas terminaron mirándose la una a la otra. Amity podía jurar que había visto un ligero sonrojo en el rostro de Luz. Y después de unos segundos de solo mirarse, Luz rompió el silencio.

“Sabes, una parte de mi está feliz por quedarse más tiempo en este mundo”

“¿Lo estás?” dijo Amity, tratando de suprimir la emoción en su voz. Pero estaba gritando en su mente por el solo pensamiento de que tal vez podría hacer todo tipo de cosas con Luz después de todo.

Luz entonces fijo su mirada en el techo “Si. Es decir, en el mundo humano no tengo amigos, creen que soy una rara, así que nadie quiere hablarme o estar si quiera cerca de mí. Nunca me han invitado a fiestas o pijamadas. Para ser honesta, soy una chica muy solitaria allá en casa. Es por eso que siempre estoy leyendo libros, y por eso me molestan también…” mientras Luz hablaba si voz se iba volviendo más y más suave. “Pero…eso no me molesta del todo…ya no…”

“Luz…” dijo Amity en una voz suave y amable. Ella no podía creerlo. Como podían tratar así a alguien tan extraordinaria como Luz. Como pueden molestar a alguien tan buena como Luz, ¡Ella era increíble! Amity no podía entender porque nadie quería ser su amigo, no tenía ningún sentido. También había un gran sentimiento de odio dentro de ella después de escuchar lo que dijo Luz. Ya odiaba a los otros humanos. _“¡Voy a matarlos! ¡Voy a matar a todos los que lastimaron a Luz!”_ Amity sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Cuando aclaro su mente de esos pensamientos de asesinato, comenzó a escuchar de nuevo lo que Luz le estaba contando…

“Además, también me han rechazado un par de veces” dijo Luz mientras dejaba salir una pequeña risa nerviosa “Creo que soy demasiado para manejar” A pesar de lo que Luz decía, había una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. “No lo sé, siempre ando soñando en encontrar a alguien especial. No importa si es un chico guapo o una chica linda mientras les guste por quien soy”

“¿Un chico guapo o una chi-chica linda?” pregunto Amity tartamudeando un poco esas últimas palabras. Nunca vio venir eso.

“¿Huh? Fue lo que dijo Luz a la pregunta de Amity. “Oh! Lo siento, nunca he hablado sobre esto con nadie, ni si quiera con mi mamá. Creo que tengo miedo de saber qué es lo que pensará al respecto. Me gustan los chicos y las chicas, soy bisexual” dijo Luz con una sonrisa tímida, mirando aun hacia el techo.

“Oh…Ya…veo” fue todo lo que dijo Amity. _“¡¡¡AAAAAAAA!!!”_ Amity gritó (internamente), solo podía mirar a Luz, no pudiendo poner más de dos letras juntas. _“¡Le gustan las chicas! ¡¡YO SOY UNA CHICA!! ¡¡Y ME GUSTA POR QUIEN ES!!!”_ pensó mientras trataba de controla su emoción para que no se reflejara en su cara, pero podía sentir que su cara estaba caliente, muy caliente. Estaba agradecida de que Luz no estuviera mirando hacia su lado.

“Pero otra parte de mi quiere volver a casa. Extraño a mi mamá. Sé que me mandó a ese ‘campamento de verano’ Revisión de la realidad, pero entiendo que lo hizo porque se preocupa por mí. Solo está preocupada de que siempre estoy sola. Sé que no lo hizo por lastimarme. Y aun no le he dicho dónde estoy. Tengo miedo de que pensara si le digo que estoy en este lugar en lugar del campamento de verano. Pero ahora todo eso parece insignificante comparado con que tal vez nunca vuelca a verla otra vez…La amo demasiado…No sé qué haría sin ella. Siempre ha estado ahí para mí y sé que me ama. No podría pedir por una mejor madre” Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos llorosos. Pero Luz sonrió otra vez después de recordar todos los momentos a su lado.

“¿Qué quiere decir la amo de-masiado?” pregunto Amity pues no entendía aquellas palabras en español.

“Oh, lo siento. A veces termino hablando español” dijo Luz soltando una pequeña risa “Quiere decir que la amo mucho. Te amo significa I love you”

“¿Te amo?” repitió Amity sin pensar. La chica frunció el ceño mientras trataba de decir perfectamente aquellas palabras. Cuando se percató que lo había dicho en voz alta, se quedó mirando a Luz con ojos muy abiertos y comenzó a sonrojarse aún más, inclusive la punta de sus orejas eran de un rojo intenso. Luz se le quedo mirando fijamente. Amity creyó ver a Luz sonrojarse ligeramente y había un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Ambas chicas rompieron el contacto visual inmediatamente y desviaron sus miradas al piso.

“Podría enseñarte un poco de español si lo deseas” Dijo Luz tímidamente sin desviar su mirada del piso.

“E-eso sería agradable” respondió Amity igualmente tímida.

“De cualquier forma, no necesito pretender ser ‘normal’ aquí, pedo ser yo misma y les agrado por quien soy” dijo Luz, aun con un poco de tristeza en su voz. “Agradezco haber encontrado amigos como Eda, King, Willow, Gus y ti. Eso hace más soportable el hecho de que no poder regresar a casa pronto. Gracias por ser mi amiga, Amity. No sabes cuánto significa para mi nuestra amistad” terminó Luz, ofreciéndole una sincera y cálida sonrisa.

“Luz, yo…” Amity detuvo sus palabras abruptamente. Estaba muy emocionada ahora que sabía que a Luz le gustaban las chicas y que le gustaría quedarse más tiempo en las islas. Pero de repente todo esa emoción de hace un momento se desvaneció y mandó esos sentimientos atrás. Porqué una vez más, como en la noche del Grom, Luz se refirió a ella como ‘amigas’. Quizás ella solo la veía como a una amiga y nada más. Además, comenzó a pensar que este no era el mejor momento para decirle sus sentimientos. Luz ya tenía mucho en su cabeza, ella no necesitaba más cosas que la abrumaran. Pero la razón principal era la misma de siempre. Tenía miedo de ser rechazada.

“¿Si?” Luz pregunto con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

“Nuestra amistad también significa mucho para mí. Has hecho tanto por mí. Gracias a ti creo que puedo ser una mejor persona. Gracias por tu amistad, Luz” dijo Amity con una suave sonrisa. Y con una voz más seria le dijo a Luz “Y te prometo que estaré ahí para ti siempre. Te ayudare a encontrar una forma de volver a casa. No descansare hasta encontrarla. Es una promesa, Luz”

Amity trazo un circulo con su mano para realizar un juramento eterno, pero Luz bajo su mano gentilmente, le dio una pequeña caricia y le sonrió cálidamente “No necesitamos hacer eso, sé que lo harás. Confío en ti, Amity”

Amity solo podía mirarla fijamente con grandes ojos. Una sonrisa tímida apareció en su cara. “Y yo confío en ti, y siempre lo hare, Luz”

\--------------------

Luz siguió yendo a Hexside a pesar de que Eda tenía miedo de que algunos guardias fueran tras de Luz, pero la chica le dijo que no se preocupara y que estaría bien. Sin embargo, ella regresaba a la Casa Búho una vez que el último periodo terminara. No quería preocupar a Eda ni tampoco dejara sola por mucho tiempo. Luz les explicó a sus amigos que por mucho que le gustaría tener una aventura con ellos, ella tenía miedo de dejar a Eda y Lilith por su cuenta en la Casa Búho. Eda había perdido su magia consecuencia de la maldición. Y aun cuando Lilith aún tenía su magia, no estaban seguras de como la maldición la afectaría ahora que lo había compartido con Eda. Así que limitó el uso de su magia a solo cuestiones de vida o muerte. Sin embargo sus amigos seguían visitando a Luz de vez en cuando.

Amity por otro lado pasaba todos si tiempo en la Casa Búho casi todos los días después de la escuela, ahora ya sin yeso. Estaba determinada a ayudar a Luz. Algunos días ayudaba a leer una torre de libros en busca de una forma de enviar a Luz a casa. Otros días se encontraba practicando glifos con Luz y las hermanas Clawthorne. Sin importar el hecho de que ella podía usar magia, encontró fascinante el poder conjurar un hechizo a través de los glifos. Y siendo la mejor estudiante de Hexside, memorizó los glifos al instante. Eda por su parte se encontraba un poco irritada por el hecho de que Amity podía dominarlos al instante, mientras a ella le tomaba un tiempo dominar solo uno de los glifos. Además de que odiaba la escuela y esto era prácticamente lo mismo.

Amity también se hizo más cercana a Eda y Lilith, más hacia su antigua mentora. No porque no le cayera bien Eda, pero había algo que la hacía sentir nerviosa siempre que estaba cerca de ella. En parte porque siempre que cruzaba esa puerta o siempre que estaba cerca de Luz, Eda se le quedaba viendo de una forma peculiar, algunas veces con una gran sonrisa y otras veces simplemente no podía leer su rostro. Lilith parecía más feliz viviendo ahí que cuando estaba en el aquelarre del emperador. Algunas veces durante los descansos, cuando Luz estaba discutiendo alguna cosa con Eda, Amity hablaba con Lilith, quien estaba más que gustosa de hablar con su aprendiz. Amity comenzó a ser as abierta a estudiar múltiples clases, sin embargo, sabía que sus padres no se lo permitirían. Lilith se sintió mal por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Amity con esa situación ahora que era una criminal buscada, era obvio que los padres de Amity, especialmente Odalia, no la escucharían más.

Amity constantemente hablaba con Lilith acerca de su sueño de unirse al aquelarre del emperador, y como Amity aún era una niña en ese entonces, Lilith nunca le dijo las atrocidades que ocurrían tras los muros del castillo. Y Lilith se arrepentiría de eso en el futuro…

Amity disfrutaba cada momento en la Casa Búho, siempre había una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se encontraba ahí. Y después de dos semanas del evento de la destrucción del portal, cuando Amity estaba por irse de la Casa Búho, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro.

“Oye, pequeña Blight. De verdad eres una chica mala” dijo Eda con una sonrisa maliciosa.

“¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Yo no hice nada!” tartamudeo un poco Amity con un tono alto de voz por la repentina declaración de Eda.

“¡Oh, vamos! ¿De verdad crees que juntarse con un grupo de criminales buscados es algo que haría una persona correcta?” dijo Eda. Amity abrió su boca pero nada salió de ella.

Eda solo se echó a reír “Solo estaba jugando contigo, niña. Sigue así y muy pronto tendrás tu propia camiseta del aquelarre de las chicas malas” dijo Eda giñando el ojo mientras desacomodaba el cabello de la chica. Amity se pasmó con el toque, nunca había recibido esa clase de afecto de parte de un adulto, ni siquiera de sus padres, los únicos que lo hacían eran sus hermanos. Pudo sentir un sentimiento cálido con el toque y solo pudo sonreír.

“Gracias”

Después de escuchar eso, os ojos de Luz se encendieron de emoción. “¡¡¡Esto será asombroso!!!” Luz corrió hacia Amity y la abrazó de los hombros “¡Solo imagina! Tú y yo, luchando lado a lado. ¡Seremos invencibles! ¡¡¡Nadie será capaz de detenernos!!! Así queee, ¿Qué dices Amity?”

“¡Está muy cerca! ¡ESTA MUY CERCA! Creo que moriré aquí” a pesar de que su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad la única cosa que pudo decir fue “Wow. Chicas”

“¡¡¡YAY!!! ¡¡¡AQUELARRE DE LAS CHICAS MALAS!!!” Gritó Luz. La interacción hizo que las hermanas se rieran un poco.

Después que Amity se fue y tras una pequeña charla con las hermanas, Luz decidió ir a su habitación. Tanto Eda como Lilith habían estado molestándola acerca de Amity los últimos días, así que solo huyó para evitar más burlas. Cuando estuvieron seguras de que Luz no estuviera cerca, tuvieron una pequeña conversación.

“Algunas veces me preocupa la pequeña Blight” dijo Eda con sincera preocupación en su voz.

“¿Por qué?” pregunto Lilith un poco sorprendida por la preocupación en la voz de su hermana.

“Toda esa mala influencia por parte de sus padres. Tratando de moldearla en la pequeña señorita perfecta. No quiero ni imaginar qué clase de métodos usan para formar a sus hijos” dijo Eda con un poco de resentimiento en su voz.

“No creo que Alador ni Odalia les pongan una mano encima. Además, creo que Luz le ha ayudado a deshacerse de esa mala influencia. Y gracias a eso, creo que se está volviendo una agradable señorita” Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Lilith al pensar en cuanto había cambiado Amity desde que Luz llego a las Islas Hirvientes.

“No lo sé, Lily. Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo perra que Odalia puede ser” dijo Eda con gran preocupación.

“En efecto” dijo Lilith mientras fruncía el ceño solo de recordad el comportamiento de Odalia cuando estaban en la escuela.

\--------------------

Desafortunadamente toda esa alegría llego a su fin cuando a la mitad de camino a su casa un débil tono sacó a Amity de sus pensamientos. Invocó su pergamino y vio que se trataba de un texto de Emira.

-Mittens. ¿Dónde estás? Madre te está buscando y no se ve que este de muy buen humor.

-Estoy a mitad de camino. ¿Por qué está molesta?

-No lo sé, no nos dice. Creo que deberías apresurarte, Mittens.

-Eso hare

Después del pequeño intercambio de textos, Amity pensó en que solo le diría a sus padres que estaba en la librería estudiando, era una excusa que siempre podía usar. Apresuro su paso no queriendo que la regañaran. Ya estaba obscuro para el momento que llego a la mansión Blight. Amity abrió la puerta y vio a sus padres esperándola. Su madre sentada en el sillón de la sala, orientado directamente hacia la puerta principal. Su padre en la base de las escaleras. Ambos con una expresión fría en sus rostros. Su madre trazó un círculo de hechizo y la puerta se cerró detrás de Amity y un extraño resplandor envolvió la sala. Edric y Emira estaban espiando desde las escaleras, se podía sentir una extraña tensión en el ambiente. Percibiendo eso, sus hermanos decidieron bajar para ayudar a su pequeña hermana.

“Mittens, por fin estas aquí, estab-” Edric fue interrumpido abruptamente por su padre.

“Silencio. No deben hablar cuando no se han dirigido a ustedes” dijo Alador bruscamente sin ningún rastro de emoción.

Edric y Emira se miraron mutuamente por un momento y comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos. Sus padres nunca los habían callado antes a no ser que estuvieran peleando o por haberles levantado la voz.

“Amity. Ya es tarde. ¿Dónde habías estado, querida? Estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos” pregunto Odalia con una sonrisa y voz tranquila. Era una expresión que Amity había visto antes, una expresión que le aterraba.

“Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. Es solo que perdí la no-” Amity dejó de hablar y empezó a gemir de dolor. Un repentino y agudo dolor comenzó a intensificarse en sus manos. El dolor la hizo cerrar un ojo. Giro su mirada a sus manos y observo horrorizada como una oración comenzó a aparecer en ellas, letra por letra, como si una daga estuviera tallándolas en su piel. Amity mordió sus labios para no gritar. Si había algo que sus padres no toleraban era que mostrara debilidad. Pero fue inútil, un pequeño lamento escapo de su boca. Lo que le parecieron horas a Amity tan solo fueron segundos, y en breve, la oración estaba terminada. En sus manos se estaba tallado “No debo decir mentiras” había un rastro de sangre que comenzaba a gotear por la punta de sus dedos.

Sus hermanos quedaron horrorizados ante tal escena. No había palabras para lo que estaban viendo, los gemelos comenzaron a correr hacia su hermana. “Ami-” o eso fue lo que intentaron. Emira no pudo terminar sus palabras. Alador había trazado un hechizo tan pronto los gemelos comenzaron a moverse, ni siquiera pudieron dar el primer paso cuando un flujo de energía los obligo a arrodillarse y no les permitió hablar. Solo podían observar con horror todo lo que estaba pasando, se sintieron inútiles, avergonzados de ellos mismos por no ser capaces de ayudar a su hermana menor.

“¿Ves lo que sucede cuando me mientes? Estoy haciendo esto por tu propio bien, querida. Me duele más a ti de lo que te duele a ti” Pero por supuesto no había ningún rastro de dolor en la cara de Odalia, solo estaba esa sonrisa demente en su rostro, y esos penetrantes y vacíos ojos dorados. “Ahora querida. ¿Dónde estabas?”

Amity miro a su madre tratando de ocultar su miedo, y en otro intento por engañar a su madre respondió en la voz más calmada que podía hacer “Lo siento, estaba con mis amigos…” nada paso en ese momento “…perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que Bosss-” cuando Amity estaba pronunciando el nombre de Boscha, lo sintió de nuevo, esta vez un lamento más fuerte salió desde el fondo de su garganta. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes por el horror y comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Esta vez sentía el dolor en su espalda y era el doble de intenso que el de sus manos. Amity comenzó a temblar y abrió su boca como si fuera a gritar. Pero logro aguantarse y trato de decir algo, peor lo único que salía de ella eran gemidos opacados mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. No podía soportar más el dolor. Sintió como su uniforme comenzaba a humedecerse. “P-po-por favor…d-detente” suplicó Amity con voz temblorosa. Su voz opacada por los gemidos de dolor que estaba tratando de suprimir sin éxito. Miro a sus padres con ojos suplicantes, cambiando entre su madre y padre, pero no se movieron ni una pulgada. Solo la mirar con decepción.

“¿Estas llorando, querida? Creí haberte dicho que un Blight nunca muestra debilidad” dijo Odalia, esta vez con una expresión seria y una voz mortal.

Odalia desvió su mirada para dar un vistazo a los hémelos. Emira y Edric aun en arrodillados, con una mezcla de horror y desesperación en sus rostros, con lágrimas rodando por sus rostros.

“Vaya vaya. ¿Ustedes también? Querido, porque no les ‘muestras’ a los gemelos como ser un Blight adecuado mientras yo hablo con Amity” no había ningún rastro de emoción en la voz de Odalia.

Los gemelos se levantaron en un instante, se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a subir las escaleras obligados por el hechizo que su padre había conjurado en ellos. No eran más que muñecos en ese momento, ni siquiera fueron capaces de voltear a ver a su hermana, y sus cuerpos siguieron moviéndose por cuenta propia. Alador camino detrás de ellos sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Odalia regreso si mirada hacia Amity una vez que estuvieron solas.

“No lo preguntare de nuevo, Amity. ¿¡Donde estuviste hoy!?” esta vez había una mirada asesina en la cara de Odalia.

Pensó en mentir de nuevo, pero el solo pensar en el dolor y tras ver la cara de su madre no pudo hacerlo más. “Y-y-yo…”

“¡No balbuces!” dijo su madre de forma tajante.

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no balbucear con todo el dolor que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo “Fui a visitar a Luz” Amity no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar al piso avergonzada por revelar su amistad con Luz antes su madre a pesar de todos el esfuerzo que le costó mantener el secreto.

“¿La humana?” había un tono de disgusto y subestimación en la voz de Odalia.

“Eso no está bien, cariño” dijo Odalia fingiendo preocupación. Junto sus manos gentilmente y apunto con ellas había Amity “¿Escuchaste lo que hizo, no es así? ¡Irrumpió en el castillo y trató de matar al emperador!”

“¡No! Eso no-” Amity fue interrumpida abruptamente. Un dolor creciente en su mejilla y el sonido de una cachetada resonó en la habitación.

“¿No me crees? Había una expresión de dolor en el rostro de Odalia. “Amity, querida. No sé qué es lo que te habrán dicho, pero debieron ser mentiras. ¡Son criminales! Inclusive tu antigua mentora alzó su mano contra el emperador, ¡solo es una traidora! Y a pesar de que el emperador las perdonó, ellas aún están conspirando en su contra. Solo te están mintiendo, quieren llevarte por el camino incorrecto” Había una sola lagrima en los ojos de Odalia. Aun hoy en día, Amity no puede descubrir como su madre fue capaz de lograrlo siendo el monstruo que era. “Tú misma lo viste en las noticias”

“¿No lo entiendes, querida? Estamos haciendo esto por tu propio bien” Odalia tomo gentilmente la cara de Amity por la barbilla con sus dedos índice y medio haciendo que la chica se pasmara. Levanto ligeramente su cabeza de tal forma que pudiese verla a los ojos, y a miro con una sonrisa cálida. “¿Qué pasaría con tu futuro si alguien se entera de que te juntas con un grupo de los criminales más buscados en las Islas Hirvientes?” Piensa en lo que le haría a la reputación de la familia. Somos una de las familias más poderosas en las islas. ¿No lo vez, mi niña? No ganaras nada más que vergüenza si sigues asociándote con esos ‘individuos’. ¿Lo entiendes?”

Amity comenzó a debatirse entre lo que sabía y lo que le acababan de decir. No era capaz de pensar claramente con todo ese dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. No podía soportar más dolor. Pero también quería gritarle a su madre porque sabía que estaba mintiendo. Que ella tomaría sus propias decisiones. Que la odiaba. Pero desde luego no lo hizo, nunca lo hacía.

“Si, madre”

“¡Genial, querida! Ahora, hay algunas buenas noticias, es por eso que estaba buscándote. Hoy, el emperador Belos me promovió como la nueva líder del aquelarre del emperador” dijo Odalia con emoción “Esta será una excelente oportunidad para los tres. Pronto serás una orgullosa integrante del aquelarre del emperador, todos sabrán lo poderosa que es la familia Blight” había una sonrisa maniaca en su rostro “Pronto tendrás todo lo que quieras, querida”

“Si, madre” Amity respondió automáticamente. Pero se odiaba a si misma por no ser capaz de enfrentarse a sus padres. Por ser tan débil.

“Ahora que lo entiendes. Quiero que termines con todas estas tonterías de ser amiga de la humana, no nos asociamos con ‘criaturas’ insignificantes”

“P-pe…” otra fuerte cachetada resonó en la habitación, Amity cerro sus ojos inmediatamente al contacto de la mano de su madre con su mejilla.

“No. Me. ¡Rezongues!” Odalia dijo con voz mortal. “Lo pondré de esta forma. Termina con todas esas tonterías con la humana, o yo resolveré esto con. Mis. Propias. Manos. ¿Quedó claro, querida?” el tono mortal en la voz de Odalia hizo que a Amity se le helaran los huesos.

“Ahora ve a tu habitación” ordenó Odalia “Tu padre y yo estaremos fuera hasta mañana, el emperador ha solicitado nuestra presencia en el castillo. Espero que todo esté resuelto cuando hayamos vuelto”

“Si, madre” respondió Amity con voz cansada. Comenzó a dirigirse a su habitación aun con todo ese dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Y cuando paso a su madre, esta se dirigió a ella.

“Y por favor aséate, querida. Eres un desastre” dijo Odalia en un tono despectivo sin siquiera voltear a ver a Amity. Pero era verdad, Amity se veía terrible. Tenía una expresión de cansancio en su rostro, sus manos tenían rastros de sangre seca, su cabello esta despeinado, un camino de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, y la parte trasera de su uniforme estaba teñida con sangre así como algunas manchas en sus leggings. “¡Y por el Titán, Amity! ¡Tiñe tu cabello otra vez, no quiero ver más ese parche café!”

“Si, madre”

Y con esas palabras haciendo eco en su cabeza una y otra vez, volvió a la realidad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si hay algunas cosas sin resolver es porque serán reveladas en otro capítulo. Hasta el próximo capítulo, manténganse sintonizados :D


	3. AMOR DE HERMANOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity continuaba recordando los eventos de aquella noche cuando sus padres la lastimaron físicamente por primera vez mientras observaba la mansión abandonada. Sola en su cuarto no sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo podrán ayudarla sus hermanos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hubo mucho que decir en esta nota, solo que disfruten :D

La respiración agitada de Amity comenzó a cesar y suavizo el agarre en su cabeza poco a poco hasta que dejo caer sus manos en su regazo. Cuando si respiración por fin se estabilizo, dio un pequeño suspiro y se levantó lentamente. Su expresión indiferente habitual regreso a su rostro. Miro nuevamente a la ventana y continuó recordando los eventos de esa noche…

\--------------------

Amity llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dio algunos pasos y se desplomo sobre sus rodillas una vez que llego al centro de su habitación. Se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas. Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos y comenzó a llorar.

Cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrarse y estuvieron seguros de que sus padres se habían ido, Edric y Emira salieron de prisa de su habitación, corrieron al cuarto de su hermana y abrieron la puerta de golpe, pero se paralizaron ante lo que veían sus ojos.

Los gemelos permanecieron inmóviles en su lugar con una cara llena de horror. Edric cayó de sentón incapaz de decir algo mientras que Emira se desplomo sobre sus rodillas y cubrió su boca con una mano mientras lloraba ante lo que veía. Pero sin perder tiempo gateo rápidamente hacia Amity.

“Mittens…” dijo Emira con una voz temblorosa. Jaló a su hermana en un abrazo pero se retiró inmediatamente cuando un quejido salió de ella, no queriendo lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

El llanto de Amity había cesado pero aún abrazaba sus rodillas fuertemente mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Con ojos llorosos, Edric se acercó a sus hermanas “¿Estas bien hermanita?”

Amity solo asintió la cabeza aun abrazándose a ella misma.

Viendo que su hermana los necesitaba, Emira se obligó a salir de su estado de ánimo, y con una voz preocupada le dijo a su hermano “¡Ed, trae un poco de agua caliente y toallas! ¡Rápido!”

Edric hizo lo que su hermana ordeno sin discutir y salió corriendo de la habitación por los objetos que Emira había solicitado.

“Mittens, necesitamos asearte para poder curarte, ¿de acuerdo?” dijo Emira con voz suave, pero Amity no se movió ni dijo nada.

“¿Mittens? Oye, hermanita. Está bien, mírame” dijo Emira casi en un susurro, su voz era suave pero tenía un tono de súplica. “Por favor”

Amity levanto la mirada y miró a su hermana, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos. Se abalanzó contra Emira y la abrazó, y comenzó a sollozar nuevamente. Emira no la abrazó temiendo que podría lastimar más a su hermana. “Está bien, Mittens. Estamos aquí”

Edric volvió con las toallas en mano y con una tina llena de agua caliente levitada por magia. Colocó la tina en frente de Amity y se arrodilló para unirse a sus hermanas.

“Muy bien Mittens, necesito que te sientes para que podamos curarte” dijo Emira mientras alejaba gentilmente a Amity. Amity solo asintió con la cabeza. “Ahora, danos tus manos. ¿Déjame ver cuál es el daño, esa bien?”

Amity extendió un brazo a cada uno de sus hermanos, haciendo una mueca cuando sus hermanos tomaron sus manos.

“Oh, Mittens…” dijo Emira con preocupación.

“¡¡Que carajos, hermana!! ¡¿¡¿Cómo se atrevieron a hacerle esto a nuestra pequeña hermana!?!?” dijo Edric con rencor en su voz mientras fruncía ante la vista de la mano de su hermana, aun con toda la sangre seca las palabras podían leerse claramente ‘No debo decir mentiras’. “¿Puedes hacer algo, Em?

“Si, pero como soy nueva en esto solo conozco los hechizos básicos, así que necesito limpiar sus heridas primero” Emira sonaba seria, pero aun cuando solo conocía las bases estaba dispuesta a hacer todo para ayudar a su hermana. Se dirigió a Amity mas gentilmente “Está bien, hermanita. Necesitamos limpiar primero tus heridas, sé que dolerá como el infierno pero necesitas soportarlo, ¿está bien? Estamos aquí para ti, solo resiste un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Empezaremos con tus manos”

Amity aun sollozaba un poco, pero asintió con la cabeza. “Está bien” dijo con voz temblorosa.

Emira le dio una señal a su hermano asintiendo con la cabeza para que comenzara a limpiar la mano de Amity. Cada uno tomo una toalla y la sumergieron en la tina.

“¿Estas lista, Mittens?” pregunto Edric con una voz suave.

Amity asintió con la cabeza.

Gentilmente, comenzaron a limpiar sus manos. “¡¡¡Gah!!!” Amity se tensó y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado, sus ojos se abrieron debido al dolor. “Está bien hermanita, estamos aquí, solo resiste un poco más” dijo suavemente Emira, pero se notaba la preocupación en su voz. Amity estuvo tensa durante todo el proceso, cambiando entre ojos muy abiertos mientras gemía por el dolor, y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes. Y como estaba tensa, el dolor de su espalda volvió, así que apenas podía soportar el dolor.

“Casi terminamos pequeña hermana, solo resiste…resiste” dijo Edric mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por terminar rápido.

Les tomó un par de minutos, pero cuando terminaron Amity pudo relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, sus manos estaban temblando fuertemente.

“Muy bien, hermanita. Ahora trataré de curarte lo más que pueda. Ardera un poco” Emira tomo delicadamente una de sus manos y trazó un circulo de hechizo, pero hizo una mueca y el hechizo se rompió. Amity miró confundida a Emira y entonces vio algo que no había notado antes. Miro a sus hermanos y noto que sus manos estaban vendadas. Se puso pálida y más lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos otra vez. Emira notó eso y rápidamente recupero su compostura. “No es nada Mittens, no te preocupes, estamos bien, solo relájate para que pueda curarte, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Si hermanita, de verdad. Estamos bien, no te preocupes” dijo Edric mientras pasaba su mano sobre la cabeza de Amity para acariciar su cabello.

Algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas pero Amity asintió con la cabeza.

Emira trazó el círculo de hechizo una vez más y la mano de Amity comenzó a brillar de un color azul celeste. Poco a poco las heridas empezaron a sanar.

“¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? Preguntó Amity con una voz cansada y débil. El dolor en su mano comenzó a desaparecer.

“Viney está enseñándome hechizos de curación” respondió Emira mientras se concentraba en el hechizo.

“¿Viney? ¿La chica de múlticlases?” pregunto Amity un poco sorprendida “No sabía que era tu amiga”

“Bueno, hemos estado pasándola juntas últimamente” respondió Emira, aun enfocada en el hechizo.

“Si, deberías verlas mandándose la una a la otra miradas amorosas” dijo Edric mientras se reía ligeramente.

Eso causo que Emira se sonrojara y se pasmara, haciéndola perder la concentración lo que causo que Amity hiciera una pequeña mueca de dolor. Emira se concentró en el hechizo rápidamente y le lanzo una mirada asesina a Edric.

“Lo siento, solo estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente” dijo Edric con una risa nerviosa. El sabía mejor que nadie que no era inteligente hacer enojar a Emira en esta clase de situaciones.

“Está bien” dijo Amity con voz cansada.

“¿Por qué no haces mejor algo útil? Cambia el agua de la tina, voy a necesitar más. No sabemos qué tan mal esta su espalda” dijo Emira en tono serio a Edric.

“Estoy en ello” Edric se levantó, levitó la tina con un hechizo y se fue de la habitación.

“Muy bien, ya termine con esta mano” le dijo suavemente Emira a Amity “Lo siento, hermanita. Pero esto es lo más que puedo hacer. No estoy en la clase de curación y apenas comencé a aprender los hechizos de curación”

Amity miro su mano, la herida había desaparecido pero aún quedaba un moretón en ella. Por lo menos ya no había palabras en su mano, así que no le importo. “Está bien”

“¿Te gusta?” preguntó Amity.

La repentina pregunta hizo a Emira sonrojarse fuertemente. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. “Si, me gusta. De hecho me gusta mucho” respondió Emira gentilmente.

“Eso es bueno, Em. Estoy muy feliz por ti” esas palabras hicieron que Emira le sonriera, pero la mirada de Amity parecía perdida en algún lugar.

“¿Y qué hay de ti, hermanita? ¿Cómo van las cosas con lindura?” Emira pregunto gentilmente con una voz suave “¿Ya le dijiste a lindura cómo te sientes acerca de ella?”

Normalmente esa pregunta haría que Amity se pusiera nerviosa, pero esta vez ni siquiera había un pequeño rastro de sonrojo en su rostro. En su lugar, la expresión de su rostro se tornó en tristeza, una expresión de mucha triste. Emira notó eso inmediatamente. “¿Estas bien, hermanita?”

“Si. Quiero decir, aun no le digo” dijo Amity un poco decaída.

“¿Por qué no? Pensé que ibas a decírselo el otro día” dijo Emira sorprendida.

“Si…pero no pude” dijo Amity. Había un tono de tristeza en su cansada voz. “Después de escuchar lo que paso con el portal, acerca de su mamá, su vida en el mundo humano. Simplemente no pude. Ella ya tenía suficientes cosas en su mente y sentí que no era correcto. No tiene por qué lidiar con mis tonterías también. Y aun no sé si le gusto de esa manera”

“Mittens” Dijo Emira con una voz amable “Nunca lo sabrás si no se lo dices”

“No quiero hablar de esto ahora” dijo Amity mientras trataba de suprimir las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos.

“Está bien, hermanita. Estoy aquí para ti cuando quieras hablar sobre eso” le dijo Emira con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Amity sabía que lo decía en serio. A pesar de que sus hermanos siempre la molestaban, ellos eran muy unidos.

“Gracias” la voz de Amity temblaba un poco.

Emira acaricio la mejilla de su hermana lo que causó que Amity siseara de dolor.

“¿Estas bien, Mittens?” Emira giró cuidadosamente la cabeza de Amity para poder observarla mejor y quedó boquiabierta con horror tras ver la mejilla de Amity. “¿¡Te golpeó!? Una mezcla de enojo y preocupación fluyeron dentro de Emira.

En ese momento Edric regresó con la tina llena de agua limpia. Colocó la tina frente a sus hermanas de nuevo y se sentó en el lugar que estaba antes.

“Así que ¿de qué me perdí?” pregunto Edric mientras observaba la mezcla de emociones en la cara de Emira.

“¡¡¡Ese ‘monstruo’ la golpeó también!!!” dijo Emira con una voz enojada, tratando de no gritar para no sobresaltar a Amity.

“¿¡Qué!?” Edric dijo sobresaltado y entonces miro la cara de Amity notando el enrojecimiento en una de las mejillas de su hermana.

“Está bien” respondió Amity tratando de clamar a su hermano y hermana “Solo me cacheteo dos veces”

“¡¡No, no está bien!! Dinos que paso ahí abajo mientras curo tu otra mano, Mittens” dijo Emira suavemente mientras tomaba gentilmente la mano de su hermana.

Amity comenzó a entrar en pánico solo de recordar lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Viendo eso, Edric se acercó a Amity y jaló gentilmente su cabeza para que sus frentes se tocaran, comenzando a acariciar su cabello con la otra mano mientras Emira curaba la otra mano de Amity. “Está bien, todo está bien, pequeña hermana. Estamos aquí, solo mírame. Vamos a protegerte. Nadie va a lastimarte. Estamos aquí. ¿De acuerdo?”

Amity cerró fuertemente los ojos y mordía s labio inferior tratando de suprimir su llanto. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza a las palabras reconfortantes de su hermano.

Cuando Amity se relajó un poco, les contó a sus hermanos lo que había pasado cuando fueron obligados a retirarse. Edric y Emira escucharon con una mezcla de horror, enojo y preocupación reflejada en sus rostros. La única cosa que Amity no les dijo fueron las cosas referentes a Luz, la orden de terminar con su amistad y la amenaza de su madre si no lo hacía. Así que al final, Edric y Emira pensaron que todo esto había sido porque Amity mintió y por socializar con una humana. Cuando Amity terminó de contarles, Emira ya había terminado de curar su otra mano.

“¿Así que madre es la nueva cabeza del aquelarre del emperador, eh? Dijo Edric con aspereza en su voz.

“No quiero pensar cómo va a actuar ahora que tiene todo ese poder” dijo Emira mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina. Pero no pensó en las posibles cosas horribles que su madrea haría. Estaba más preocupada por su hermana.

“Muy bien, Edric. No quiero tener que ser ‘esa’ chica, pero necesito que te vayas para que pueda curar la espalda de Mittens” dijo Emira mientras miraba a su hermano gemelo.

“¿Huh? Por qué…Oh. Correcto” dijo Edric mientras se sobaba la nuca. “Creo que iré a buscar algo que pueda ayudar con las heridas de Mittens en el cuarto de pociones. Échame un grito cuando hayan terminado, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Lo hare. Espero que encuentres algo en el almacén, estoy comenzando a quedarme sin magia y no sabemos qué tan mal esta su espalda” dijo Emira con preocupación “Creo que cualquier cosa que encuentres ayudara”

“Veré que puedo encontrar” con esas palabras Edric dejo la habitación de Amity y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

“Muy bien, Mittens. Sé que esto va a ser muy doloroso para ti pero necesito que resistas una vez más, por favor. ¿De acuerdo? Necesito quitarte la ropa y limpiar tu espalda. ¿Estas lista?” dijo Emira gentilmente.

Amity asintió con la cabeza.

Emira empezó removiendo la capa, esa era la parte fácil. Amity se contrajo de dolor cuando su hermana hizo un poco de presión para desabrochar su capa. Emira miró con preocupación a su hermana porque ahora que había removido la capa podía ver una mancha de sangre más grande en su túnica. No quería ni imaginar cómo estaría su playera. “Muy bien, Mittens. Voy a remover tu túnica ahora”. Desabrochó el cinturón de Amity y lo puso a un costado. Gentilmente, comenzó a quitarle la túnica. Amity comezón a hacer muecas, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y mordió su labio inferior, pero quejidos ahogados seguían saliendo de su garganta. “Solo un poco más, hermanita. Resiste” Algunas lágrimas cayeron de las mejillas de Amity pero finalmente Emira logró quitarle la túnica. “Está bien, solo respira” Amity estaba respirando aceleradamente pero tomó algunas respiraciones profundas para relajarse.

Emira regreso la mirada a la espalda de su hermana. _“Oh Titán, esa es mucha sangre”_ pensó Emira, pero no dijo nada en un esfuerzo para no sobresaltar a su hermana. Emira estaba realmente preocupada ahora, no quería ver bajo la playera pero necesitaba hacerlo para curar a su hermana, así que se obligó a relajarse y prepararse para continuar.

“Solo faltan dos. ¿Estas lista, Mittens? Voy a tratar de quitarte la playera tan rápido como pueda, ¿de acuerdo?”

Amity asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

Emira comenzó a quitarle la playera, pero como alguna de la sangre ya se había secado la playera se quedó pegada a su espalda. Así que cuando empezó a deslizarla sobre su espalda Amity comenzó a contraerse de dolor violentamente mientras gemía por el dolor. Sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos y comenzó a sudar. “¡¡¡AGG…!!!” fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Amity. Emira continuó removiendo la palayera de su hermana “¡¡¡GAH…!!!” La boca de Amity estaba completamente abierta como si estuviera gritando con todas sus fuerzas. Emira pensó que Amity estaba realmente tratando de gritar pero el dolor no se lo permitía.

“Solo un poco más pequeña hermana. Resiste, hermanita…resiste” dijo Emira con preocupación. Le rompía el corazón a Emira ver a su hermana así, no podía imaginar la cantidad de dolor que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Emira estaba al borde del llanto. Mordió su labio inferior y continuó jalando de la playera.

Finalmente, terminó de quitarle la playera. Amity estaba llorando y temblando incontrolablemente. “Está bien, hermanita. Todo está bien, esta fue la peor parte. Relájate, hermanita…relájate” Emira estaba abrazando la cabeza de Amity sobre su pecho mientras besaba su frente “Estoy aquí, estoy aquí”

Cuando Amity se relajó, Emira la dejo ir y se colocó detrás de ella “Muy bien, hermanita. Voy a…” sus palabras se cortaron abruptamente y Emira empezó a temblar. _“¡Por el Titán!”_ pensó. Emira cubrió su boca con una mano, y lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos. Uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse en frente de su hermana, no podía encontrar las palabras para lo que estaba viendo. Respiró profundamente para evitar los sollozos que querían salir de su boca.

“¿Q-que…Que t-tan mal esta, E-Em?” tartamudeo Amity entre dientes apretados y respiración agitada. Podía sentir su espalda pulsar, su cuerpo se retorcía con esa sensación.

Emira tomo una última inhalación profunda para recuperar su compostura. “Lo siento, hermanita. Es solo que mi mano comenzó a dolerme un poco, pero no te preocupes, no es nada. Y no esta tan pal, solo un poco más profundas que las de tu mano”

“¿Hay a-algo esssscrito?” pregunto Amity siseando un podo debido al dolor.

“Lo mismo que en tus manos, hermanita. Pero no te preocupes, me hare cardo de eso. Pero necesito limpiar tu cuerpo primero, ¿está bien?” le contesto Emira, pero la verdad es que era una vista muy desagradable. Su espalda estaba cubierta con sangre seca y heridas. Las heridas no solo eran más profundas si no que había más de una oración tallada en su espalda. Algunas de ellas debajo de las espaldillas y tirantes de su sostén, pero Emira podía leerlas claramente.

‘Mocosa malagradecida’

‘Llorona inútil’

‘Hija sin esperanza’

‘Eres una vergüenza para la familia’

‘Niña patética’

“Muy bien, hermanita. Voy a desabrochar tu sostén para poder empezar a limpiarte. Sé que duele pero ya casi terminamos. Aquí” Emira se colocó al lado de su hermana para que pudiera sujetarse “Puedes agarrarte de mí” Amity se recargo en Emira y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Emira mientras sujetaba fuertemente su ropa. Emira podía sentir como su hermana temblaba incontrolablemente. “¿Estás lista?” Amity asintió con la cabeza. “Muy bien”.

Emira desabrocho el sostén de Amity provocando que la menor apretara aún más fuerte su agarre en ella. “Voy a comenzar ahora, hermanita. Aguanta” Emira colocó una mano en el brazo de Amity a modo de abrazo. De esa forma podría mantenerla quieta si comenzaba a retorcerse. Emira comenzó a limpiar la espalda de su hermana lo más rápido y gentilmente que podía. Esta vez Amity realmente grito fuerte y temblaba violentamente, apenas podía soportar el dolor debido a que las heridas de su espalda eran peores que las de sus manos. Enterró aún más su cabeza en el pecho de Emira, una mano sujetando fuertemente la ropa de su hermana a la altura del vientre, la otra sujetando fuertemente el brazo con el cual Emira la sujetaba. La fuerza con que Amity apretaba su brazo le causaba bastante dolor a Emira, pero no le importaba. “Lo siento, hermanita. Ya casi termino. Solo sujétate de mí. Sé que puedes hacerlo, Mittens. Solo…resiste, por favor” Emira estaba al borde de las lágrimas, los gritos de su hermana rompían su corazón, pero mantuvo su compostura. Estaba decidida a curar a su hermana.

Cuando terminó aventó la toalla, y con gran determinación trazó un circulo de hechizo más grande. Sabía que le quedaba poca magia pero no le importaba, solo pensaba en aliviar el dolor de su hermana.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba y las heridas comenzaban a sanar, Amity empezó a relajarse. Soltó el agarre mortal con el que tenía a su hermana, y su llanto pesado se redujo a ligeros sollozos. Amity hizo un pequeño quejido y su respiración comenzó a calmarse. Se mantuvo enterrada en el pecho de su hermana.

Emira comezón a sentir como la sangre flui de nuevo en su brazo, sabía que el agarre de su hermana dejaría un moretón en su brazo pero no tenía importancia. Cuando estaba a la mitad de terminar, el brillo celeste del hechizo comenzó a parpadear, su magia se había terminado. Rehusándose a dejar a su hermana así, hizo algo que Viney le enseño pero que le dijo que nunca debía hacer. Emira comenzó a usar su fuerza vital como combustible. El brillo azul celeste se intensifico de inmediato, el proceso era más rápido y eficiente. La mezcla de su fuerza vital y los sentimientos hacia su hermana intensificaron el hechizo. Notando eso, Emira no entendía porque Viney le dijo que nunca debía hacerlo, era mucho mejor y más rápido. Pero conforme pasaban los segundos comenzó a sentirse cansada, muy cansada. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta cual era la razón por la que Viney le dijo que no lo hiciera. Comenzó a cabecear, pero su determinación por curar a su hermana era mayor, así que continuó. _“Solo un poco más, tu puedes hacerlo Emira_ ” pensó _“Tu hermana menor te necesita”._

Un minuto más tarde Emira finalizó. Emira se sorprendió no solo porque las heridas sanaron adecuadamente, sino porque no dejaron ninguna marca ni moretón como si nada hubiera pasado. “Wow, eso fue realmente algo” Emira limpio el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano y suspiró. Estaba muy cansada.

Aliviada de que su hermana estaba curada, Emira recordó el momento en el que Viney le estaba enseñado acerca de curación…

\--------------------

“¡Uuuff!” Emira suspiro mientras secaba el sudor de su frente.

“Impresionante, Blight” Viney la felicitó después de que realizara el hechizo exitosamente.

“No sabía que esto era tan pesado, nunca pensé que un hechizo tan básico como este usara tanta magia” Emira dijo sorprendida y con mucho interés.

“¡Oh sí! Estas trabajando con seres vivos después de todo. Es un proceso delicado y debes ser muy precisa o podrías terminar lastimando al paciente en lugar de curarlo”

Emira escuchó a Viney con genuino interés porque encontraba todo esto realmente interesante y no solo porque le gustara Viney o estuviera tratando de impresionarla. “Mmm…Ya veo…” entonces se quedó callada por un momento. “Esto usa demasiada magia, entonces… ¿qué pasa si trato de curar a alguien y no tengo suficiente magia o se trata de una herida mayor?”

“Wow, no dejas de sorprenderme Blight. No muchas personas notan eso con su primer hechizo de curación. Ellos creen que pueden levantar a los muertos con un hechizo básico” Viney y Emira se rieron. Había un ligero sonrojo en la cara de Emira.

“Bueno, primero, para heridas mayores necesitas usar un hechizo realmente avanzado. Dependiendo del daño podría tomarte literalmente días curar algo así de malo, y normalmente necesitas todo un equipo para hacer eso. Ni siquiera la cabeza del aquelarre de curación puede hacerlo por su cuenta” explicó Viney.

Emira escuchaba con sumo detalle para no perder nada de lo que Viney explicaba.

“En cuanto a lo otro. Recuerda que no gastas nada de magia al trazar el hechizo, este comienza a drenar tu magia una vez que comienza a trabajar. Cuando te quedas sin magia el hechizo se rompe, y de hecho eso es algo peligroso”

“¿Por qué?” preguntó Emira.

“Veras, los hechizos de curación trabajan con dos fuentes de magia. La primera es la magia de la bruja que realiza el hechizo, y tiene la función de servir como combustible para el hechizo. La segunda fuente es la magia del paciente, digamos que esa fuente actúa como materiales de construcción, ¿de acuerdo?”

Emira asintió con la cabeza.

“Ahora, si el paciente se queda sin magia no hay problema, pero el hechizo comenzara a drenar más magia del curador, permitiendo que las células del paciente se regeneren. Pero, si el curador es el que se queda sin magia entonces hay un problema. Una vez que el curador se queda sin magia el hechizo se romperá y eso es peligroso porque la herida podría abrirse de nuevo, y si es una herida mayor entonces podría dañar los tejidos o en el peor de los casos, el paciente podría terminar desangrándose”

“Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer cuando tienes poca magia. Mmm…” dijo Emira frotándose la barbilla mientras pensaba.

“En realidaaaad…” dijo Viney de forma intrigante. “Hay una ‘técnica’ prohibida que te permite continuar una vez que tu magia se termina. Pero no la recomiendo”

“¿Por qué no? Pregunto Emira con curiosidad.

“Bueno…es porque usas tu fuerza vital en lugar de magia. Usar tu fuerza vital amplificara el efecto de curación, tanto en tiempo como en regeneración, además si tus sentimientos hacia el paciente son fuertes amplificara aún más el efecto. Pero no es algo con lo que se deba jugar, como es tu fuerza vital a que está siendo drenada comenzaras a sentirte cansada. Desde luego puedes recuperar esa energía con tan solo descansar. Te tomaría un par de horas o días, dependiendo de qué tanta energía hayas usado. Sin embargo, los efectos secundarios son que no podrás realizar ningún hechizo en un par de días, tu magia no se regenerara hasta que recuperes toda tu fuerza vital” explicó Viney con una voz seria. “Y eso nos lleva al último escenario. Cuando curas a un ser no mágico el hechizo automáticamente drenara su fuerza vital para curar sus heridas dado que no tienen magia natural. Y mientras se están curando, comenzaran a sentirse cansados porque su energía está siendo drenada. Así que si este ser no tiene suficiente fuerza vital, morirá porque el hechizo no dejara de drenar su fuerza vital. Y eso aplica también para el curador cuando usa fuerza vital. La única forma de detener el drenado de energía es finalizando el hechizo”

“¿Y si el ser no mágico tiene una herida mortal? Preguntó Emira.

“No hay mucho que puedas hacer ahí, no tendría la suficiente energía. Para curar un ser no mágico la fuerza vital es imprescindible, y no puedes compensar eso con tu propia magia. Podrías usar tu propia fuerza vital pero si la herida es mortal como dices terminaras muriendo también. Por más triste que suene, no hay realmente nada que puedas hacer para salvarlo. Pero no te preocupes, todas las criaturas en las Islas Hirvientes son mágicas. Pero ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué esta esto en el libro si todo aquí es mágico?” Se preguntó Viney.

“Eso es…curioso” dijo Emira con algo de intriga. “Como sea. ¿Es lo mismo con las brujas? Quiero decir, ¿acerca de las heridas mortales?”

“Bueno eso es…complicado. Eso depende de que tanta magia tenga la bruja. Si es una bruja realmente poderosa podrías cortarle la cabeza y aun así seguiría vivía. Su saco de bilis crearía una especie de vínculo para que no muera. Pero si la bruja no es tan poderosa eso la mataría con seguridad. También si el saco de bilis es dañado entonces diría que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son casi nulas” respondió Viney.

“Wow, para ser una problemática eres toda una nerd” Emira se rio ligeramente “Una muy linda” Viney se sonrojo ante esas palabras.

“Bueno, para ser justas tú también eres una problemática, y me atrevería a decir que tú eres una nerd de closet” se burló Viney con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Emira se sonrojo y comenzó a sobar su nuca nerviosamente “¿Quién, yo? Pfff. No, a mí solo me gusta divertirme” dijo ella mientras agitaba su mano en el aire.

“Aww…” La voz de Edric se escuchó repentinamente “¿Cuándo es la boda, hermanita?”

Ambas chicas brincaron sobresaltadas. “¿¡ED!? ¿¡Donde estas!?” Emira pregunto un poco irritada.

Edric revirtió su hechizo de invisibilidad y apareció en frente de las chicas con una sonrisa juguetona.

“¿¡Desde cuando estás aquí!?” pregunto Emira comenzando a enojarse más.

“Oh, no lo sé. Creo que desde el principio” respondió Edric aun con esa gran sonrisa.

Emira comenzó a perseguir a su hermano el cual se echó a correr antes de que le pudiera poner una mano encima “¡¡¡¡ESTAS MUERTO, EDRIC!!!!” dijo Emira con un tono de voz elevado mientras lo miraba de forma asesina.

Edric solo comenzó a reírse mientras corría “Tienes que atraparme primero” parecía que se divertía mucho.

Viney parpadeo ante la interacción de los gemelos y después comenzó a reírse colocando su puño en frente de su boca. Emira desvió su mirada cuando escucho la risa de Viney y se sonrojo ligeramente. La risa de Viney le parecía encantadora. Entonces regreso su atención a Edric. “¡¡¡VUELVE AQUÍ EDRIC!!!

\--------------------

“¿Cómo te sientes, Mittens? Preguntó Emira.

“Muy cansada” respondió Amity con una voz muy cansada como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse pronto.

“Ya terminamos, hermanita” Emira abrazo delicadamente a Amity y la envolvió con una toalla limpia. “Necesito algunas cosas más, hermanita. Solo espera un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Puedes mantenerte estable?” Amity solo asintió con la cabeza.

Emira se levantó y corrió a la puerta pero se tambaleo un poco. Sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Emira abrió la puerta un poco “Ed, ¿estás aquí?” preguntó Emira.

“Justo aquí” Edric se encontraba junto a la puerta recargado en la pared “Eso fue algo duro. Podía escuchar los gritos de nuestra pequeña hermana desde la planta baja” dijo Edric mientras miraba al techo con una expresión seria en su rostro.

“¿Pudiste encontrar algo útil?” pregunto Emira aun con voz preocupada.

“Solo un par de vendajes y este parche de curación” Edric se los dio a Emira “Debieron haber escondido todas las cosas de curación a propósito” dijo Edric con rencor en su voz mientras fruncía el ceño viendo el parche. Si necesitaba otra razón para odiar más a sus padres esta era. Tuvieron toda la intención de esconder todo para que no pudieran ayudar a Amity. Menos mal que Emira había aprendido algo de curación. “¿Pudiste curar su espalda?”

“Si, me las arregle para hacerlo. Muy bien de hecho, no quedo ni un moretón en su espalda. Pero me quede sin magia, así que necesito que tu…” Emira fue interrumpida por Edric.

“¡Espera! Tú no…” Edric estaba diciendo con preocupación pero Emira también lo interrumpió.

“Estoy bien, no te preocupes, eso no es importante ahora. Necesito que cambies el agua de la tina y me traigas más toallas” dijo Emira con voz cansada. Edric noto la fatiga en la cara de su hermana pero no dijo nada más y solo asintió con la cabeza.

“Puedes entrar, la envolví en una toalla. Está bien”

Edric solo dio un paso dentro del cuarto para realizar el hechizo para levitar la tina y las toallas no queriendo invadir la privacidad de Amity.

“Quema las toallas, yo me ocupare de la ropa de Mittens” Dijo Emira frunciendo el ceño debido al cansancio. Edric asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a traer la tina con agua limpia.

Edric regreso con la tina y las toallas que Emira le pidió y las dejo cerca de la cama de Amity y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

“Oye, hermanita. Ha sido una noche difícil, vayamos a tu cama para que pueda asear tu cuerpo para que puedas ponerte tu pijama, ¿está bien?” dijo Emira mientras se inclinaba hacia su hermana. Amity asintió con la cabeza. Para ese momento la respiración de Amity había disminuido, denotando que tan cansada estaba.

Emira mojo una de las toallas y comenzó a limpiar el cuerpo de Amity, frotando gentilmente la toalla contra su piel empezando desde la cabeza. Mientras limpiaba sus mejillas, Amity siseó y se contrajo un poco. “Oh, lo siento. Pero necesitaba limpiarla primero. Toma” Emira coloco gentilmente el parche de curación en la mejilla de Amity. “Una noche bastara, hermanita. Sé que esas cosas dan comezón pero trata de no tocar tu mejilla”

“Gracias” dijo Amity con voz cansada “Te vez muy cansada, ¿estás bien?”

“Estoy bien, hermanita” No te preocupes. Curar a alguien es un trabajo muy duro. Un buen descanso lo resolverá” Emira sonrió gentilmente a su hermana.

Emira le ayudó a Amity a quitarse el resto de su ropa para que pudiera seguir bañándola. Cuando terminó, tomo una toalla y comenzó a secar cualquier rastro de agua del cuerpo de su hermana, teniendo extremo cuidado con sus manos. Una vez que terminó, le puso cuidadosamente los vendajes en las manos y finalmente la ayudo a vestirse y cepillo su cabello para que ya no estuviera hecho un desastre.

“Oye, Em” dijo Amity mientras su hermana cepillaba su cabello.

“¿Si?”

“¿Me ayudarías a teñir mi cabello mañana temprano, por favor?” dijo Amity con una voz mezclada con tristeza y cansancio.

“Huh? Pensé que estabas dejando crecer su color natural” dijo Emira sorprendida por la solicitud de su hermana “Creo que esa pequeña corona en tu frente se ve linda”

“Tengo que. Madre me dijo que no quería verla más” dijo Amity con tristeza.

“Oh” Emira sabía que su hermana no quería teñir su cabello de nuevo, pero después de los eventos de hoy sabía que si no lo hacia las cosas solo serían peores. Además, Edric y ella no podían hacer nada después de las amenazas de su padre. “Claro, hermanita. Yo te ayudo”

Amity observó a su reflejo en el espejo y la memoria de la primera vez que su madre tiño su cabello vino a ella.

\--------------------

Sentada e frente del espejo con una postura perfecta propia de una señorita, se pasmó por el contacto de su madre quien pasaba sus dedos entre su recién teñido cabello mientras forzaba una sonrisa en Amity con su otra mano. Su madre con esa terrorífica sonrisa en su cara.

“Ahora eres perfecta, Amity”

\---------------------

“Gracias, Em”

Cuando Emira termino con el cabello de Amity, dejo entrar a Edric. “Mittens, voy a desechar tu ropa. Tienes otro uniforme, ¿verdad?” Amity asintió con la cabeza “Te comprare otro mañana. Ed, quédate con ella. Volveré en un minuto” dijo Emira con voz seria.

“Si, señora” dijo Edric y Emira dejó la habitación.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un largo tiempo hasta que Edric se sentó al lado de su hermana. “Oye, pequeña hermana. ¿Te sientes mejor?” Amity asintió con la cabeza. “De verdad nos asustaste” dijo Edric mientras revolvía un poco el cabello de su hermana. “Oye, pequeña hermana, este…lo sentimos. No pudimos ayudarte, padre no nos lo permitió. Estábamos muy asustados por ti, nunca pensé que harían algo como esto” Hubo otro momento de silencio.

“Perdónanos, Amity” esas palabras hicieron que Amity levantara la cabeza y mirara a su hermano no comprendiendo porque se estaba disculpando “No fuimos capaces de protegerte, debimos de haber intentado pelear para poder ayudarte” Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Edric “Nosotros…”

Amity se recargo en su hermano y hundió su cabeza en su pecho sujetando fuertemente su camisa. Ella sacudió su cabeza, había lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. “Me han ayudado más de lo que tú crees. Gracias por cuidarme” Amity sonaba más cansada que antes.

Edric abrazó a Amity. “Bueno. Emira hizo todo el trabajo” dijo Edric y se rio ligeramente.

Amity sacudió su cabeza. “Tu ayudaste también. Trajiste todas las cosas y encontraste este parche”

“Sé que algunas veces somos muy fastidiosos y que siempre te estamos molestando y jugándote bromas, pero nos preocupamos por ti, hermanita. Nosotros…” Edric fue interrumpido.

“Te amamos, Mittens” dijo Emira mientras abrazaba a Amity también. “Lo decimos en serio, hermanita. Te amamos, nunca lo olvides”

“Yo también los amo a los dos. Gracias por estar para mí siempre que lo necesito” dijo Amity mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

“Ahora ve a dormir, pequeña hermana. Necesitas descansar. Tú, también Em” dijo Edric son una voz suave.

“No quiero estar sola. ¿Podrían quedarse conmigo, por favor?” Amity le dijo a los gemelos.

“Por supuesto, Mittens” dijo Emira mientras besaba la cabeza de Amity.

“Siempre que quieras, pequeña hermana” dijo Edric mientras sacudía el cabello de Amity.

Edric realizo un hechizo para hacer más grande la cama de Amity para que los tres cupieran en ella. Amity se acomodó entre sus hermanos y se acurrucó con Emira quien la abrazo. Edric acariciaba gentilmente su cabello.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Amity para caer dormida. Dormía plácidamente.

“Oye, Em. Tú también necesitas dormir, te tomara un tiempo recuperarte” dijo Edric en un susurro para no despertar a su hermana.

“Lo sé, solo quiero estar segura que está bien” respondió Emira quien parecía que caería dormida en cualquier momento, pero obviamente se estaba forzando a no hacerlo para poder vigilar a su hermana.

“Deberíamos irnos de este lugar” dijo Edric con un poco de rencor.

“¡Ed! ¡No podemos hacer eso!” dijo Emira un poco fuerte haciendo que Amity gimiera. Los gemelos aguantaron la respiración hasta que estaban seguros de que Amity seguía dormida. “Ya escuchaste a padre, si hacemos algo lastimaran a Mittens”

“No estaba planeando dejarla atrás” dijo Edric con voz seria.

“¡Ed, no! Aun si la raptamos ellos aún así le harán cosas horribles. Y con todo el poder que tienen ahora no llegaremos lejos”

“Lo sé pero…ugh, esto es muy frustrante” dijo Edric frustrado de no poder hacer algo.

“Sé cómo te sientes, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Solo podemos hacer lo que ellos dicen para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar. Quizá un día podamos irnos de este lugar, pero por ahora solo hay que jugar su juego y cuidar a nuestra pequeña hermana. No me importa la tortura pero ¡no dejare que vuelvan a tocarla otra vez!” dijo Emira con determinación.

“Tienes razón. Un día la pagaran. Pero por ahora, enfoquémonos en proteger a nuestra pequeña hermana” dijo Edric con la misma determinación y ambos gemelos asintieron con la cabeza. “Ahora duerme un poco, yo la vigilaré”

“Buenas noches, Ed” Emira cerró los ojos.

“Noches, Em” susurró Edric.

Emira se durmió instantáneamente. Edric observo a sus hermanas hasta que cayó dormido no mucho después que su gemela. Los tres durmieron pacíficamente esa noche, ninguna pesadilla los despertó.

\--------------------

Amity le dio un último vistazo a la mansión y continuó su camino. Siempre le da un vistazo a la mansión cuando pasa por ahí y siempre tiene un pequeño recuerdo de algo que paso en la mansión. Sin embargo no así de intenso, quizá era porque hoy iba a visitar a Luz. Cualquiera que fuera el caso ella no lo pensó mucho, no quería hacerlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que no pensé que este capítulo sería así de largo, siendo honesto pensé que el evento de este capítulo sería más corto, pero mientras escribía las ideas no dejaban de surgir. Así que lo que se suponía sería un recuerdo corto termino siendo una larga, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. El siguiente capítulo saldrá pronto ;). Manténganse sintonizados. 
> 
> ¡Ah! Por cierto, el recuerdo de Amity sobre la primera vez que Odalia le tiño el cabello estuvo inspirada en un fan art hecho por Knaito. Si no lo han visto búsquenlo en Twitter Kanito @baka_louise, ¡es un dibujo genial!


	4. UN VACIO EN EL CORAZON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity no sabe qué hacer. Piensa mil y un posibilidades pero ninguna parece factible. Alguien comienza una pelea en Hexside. Amity no puede soportar la presión y termina estallando contra la persona equivocada. Eso desencadena una serie de eventos. Ella trata de enmendar las cosas pero es demasiado tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un recordatorio, recuerden que en la versión en inglés del programa Luz de repente habla en español, pero es algo que obviamente no se puede ver aquí jajaja XD, sin embargo siempre que vean una palabra subrayada en negritas quiere decir que es palabra la dijo en español pensando en que está hablando en inglés. 
> 
> Disfruten el capitulo :D

Amity llegó a Huesosburgo en poco tiempo. Por casi cuatro años en lo que las brujas llamarón los días obscuros, el pueblo fue dañado severamente, alguno de ese daño por la misma Amity. Ella aún se arrepiente de mucho de lo que hizo esos días. Pero hoy en día el pueblo se veía mejor que nunca, no tomó mucho tiempo reparar los edificios dañados ni reconstruir otros gracias a la magia. Pero Amity difícilmente visitó el pueblo los pasados tres años. Así que caminó por el pueblo mirando las cosas que eran nuevas para ella hasta que llegó al lugar que estaba buscando. Se detuvo un momento a admirar el edificio. Tenía dos grandes vitrinas al lado de la puerta central, se podían observar flores nativas de las islas del lado izquierdo, mientras que a la derecha se observaban flores del mundo humano. Detrás de la tienda había un gran invernadero que solo podía entrar desde el interior de la tienda. Después de admirarlo un poco, Amity entro a la tienda cuyo letrero decía “Blossom House” y en letras más pequeñas “Flores y plantas”.

Una campana sonó cuando abrió y cerró la puerta. Amity admiró las flores y plantas que estaban en una serie de estantes y mesas mientras caminaba al mostrador. Una voz familiar la sacó de su trance.

“Ya voy” la voz de una mujer provino desde la otra habitación.

Una mujer joven salió de la cortina que dividía las habitaciones, mirando confundida a las hojas de papel que sostenía en una tabla. “Bienvenido a Blossom House, como puedo ayudarle…um…” levantó la mirada para ver si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando vio quien estaba delante de ella. “¡¡¡AMI!!!” la mujer dijo emocionada dejando la tabla en el mostrador y se corrió hacia su vieja a miga para abrazarla. Amity no le regreso el abrazo pero no le importó. Sabía que después de todo lo que pasó, Amity ya no era afectuosa, pero siempre estaba feliz de verla.

“Hola, Willow” dijo Amity de forma tranquilamente.

“Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ami. ¿Cómo has estado?” la chica cabello turquesa azulado preguntó mientras sonreía. En la actualidad el cabello de Willow era un poco más largo, llegándole hasta los hombros. Usaba los mismos lentes redondos pero ahora que había crecido ya no se veían tan grandes.

“Estoy bien” respondió Amity sin ninguna emoción.

Desde luego Willow sabía que esa era su respuesta automática para esa pregunta. Después de todo, Amity ya no podía mostrar sus emociones, pero no quiso indagar. No quería alterarla. “Me alegra escuchar eso”

“¿Qué es eso?” preguntó Amity señalando a las hojas de papel en el mostrador. Había notado la cara de confusión de Willow mientras las veía.

Willow se giró al mostrador para mirar lo que estaba señalando Amity “¡Ah! Es una lista de plantas de la tienda, es el inventario de temporada sabes. Y hay algunas plantas que no recuerdo haber tenido, y muy raras por cierto” dijo Willow mientras golpeaba suavemente su barbilla con un dedo tratando de averiguar porque estaban en la lista. “Como sea, ¿necesitas algo en especial, Ami?”

“Si. Voy a ver a Luz” dijo Amity con una voz baja.

“No digas más. Sé que es lo que le gusta, las arreglare para ti” dijo Willow alegremente.

“Gracias”

“No hay problema” dijo Willow alegremente mientras arreglaba las flores que había elegido “Eres una de mis mejores amigas, cualquier cosa por ti, Ami”

Amity no podía entender porque todos la habían perdonado después de todo lo que hizo. Toda la gente que lastimo, especialmente sus amigos. Después de darles la espalda. Después de lastimar a la persona que más le importaba. Pensó que no merecía su amistad, que no merecía otra oportunidad. Que no merecía nada.

“Gracias…” Amity murmuró mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos.

\--------------------

Al día siguiente del incidente en la mansión Bight, los gemelos ayudaron a Amity a teñir su cabello. Entonces Amity, Edric y Emira se fueron a la escuela a su hora habitual. Amity estaba en mejor, las únicas heridas que quedaban eran los moretones en sus manos. Durmió lo suficiente y recupero casi toda su energía, pero se notaba una profunda tristeza en su rostro. Por otro lado, Emira se veía muy cansada, tenía bolsas bajo os ojos bastante notorias como, como si no hubiera dormido por días. Sus hermanos estaban preocupados por Emira, pero ella les aseguró que se encontraba bien, que un par de días lo arreglarían. Edric era el más preocupado puesto que él había escuchado todo lo que Viney le dijo a Emira acerca del uso de fuerza vital en hechizos de curación. Y por supuesto no le dijeron nada de eso a Amity, sabían que se sentiría culpable por hacer que Emira arriesgara su vida para ayudarla.

El día transcurrió como usualmente, pero Amity no puso atención a ninguna de sus clases, hacía todo de forma automática como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo mientras ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Nunca se dio cuenta en qué momento se sentó en la mesa con Luz, Willow y Gus durante el almuerzo. Solo estaba sentada en su lugar mirando el sándwich en sus manos. Pero de repente una voz opacada la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

“¿Huh?” Amity giró su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz.

“Pregunte si habías teñido tu cabello de nuevo”. Era Luz con su usual sonrisa en el rostro.

“Ah. Si, lo hice temprano. Me gusta color menta” dijo Amity con un poco de tristeza, pero Luz pareció no notarlo.

“Oh, ya veo. Es una lástima, me gustaba la pequeña corona que se formaba en tu cabeza. ¡Y también creo que el color natural de tu cabello es hermoso! ¡Pero tu cabello color menta también es genial!” dijo Luz comiendo su almuerzo mientras miraba al techo.

Amity se deprimió un poco tras escuchar el comentario de Luz. A ella también le gustaba su color natural, pero su madre la obligaba a teñirlo cada cierto tiempo. Una cosa que hacía más soportable ese hecho era que el tono era igual al de Azura, así que no se le dificultaba imaginarse a ella misma como Azura. Amity hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su tristeza pero fue inútil, había una expresión de tristeza en su rostro y solo se le quedaba viendo a su sándwich. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Willow quien se le quedó mirando con curiosidad.

“Um. ¿Estás bien, Amity?” pregunto Luz, notando ahora el ánimo de Amity. Su cara llena de preocupación. Así que se acercó a Amity. “¿Acaso dije algo malo?”

“¿Qué? ¡No! Estoy bien” dijo Amity con voz baja. A pesar de que no tenía hambre, le dio una mordida al sándwich que sus hermanos habían preparado para ella pretendiendo que nada estaba mal.

“¿Estas segura? Porque a mí no me parece que estés bien” Aseguro Gus.

“Si, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo” dijo Amity con una pequeña sonrisa.

“Ahora que lo dices te ves muy cansada. ¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?” dijo Luz mientras tomaba la mano de Amity. El toque provocó que Amity hiciera una mueca de dolor. Luz noto es y retrajo su mano inmediatamente mientras veía los vendajes en la mano de Amity.

“¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estas herida! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me di cuenta!” dijo Luz comenzando a entrar en pánico “Déjame llevarte a la oficina de curación”

“¡NO!” Amity dijo de forma abrupta “Quiero decir…Es solo que ayer estaba entrenando y cometí un error y me lastime. Es por eso que también estoy cansada. Creo que me esforcé demasiado, pero no es nada serio. Tenemos parches de curación en casa así que estaré bien” Amity comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa. No quería ir a la oficina de curación y tener que explicar porque sus manos estaban llenas de moretones. Además llamarían a sus padres para avisarles que estaba en curación y eso solo haría las cosas peor. Tenía miedo de que le harían sus padres la próxima vez.

Willow solo se le quedó viendo no creyendo en nada de lo que había dicho, pero no dijo nada notando que Amity estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pero tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

“Está bien…si tú lo dices, pero de verdad creo que deberías ir a la oficina de curación” dijo Luz aun con la cara llena de preocupación.

Normalmente, Amity hubiera empezado a ponerse nerviosa por los cumplidos y preocupación de Luz, pero había muchas cosas en su cabeza. Se debatía en que hacer, en cuáles eran sus opciones, pero no había forma de que hiciera algo sin que le hicieran preguntas. Pensó en decirle a Luz, pero sabía que Luz haría alago realmente estúpido y peligroso como hacerle frente a sus padres y eso no terminaría bien. Esconder su amistad tampoco era una opción, conociendo a su madre sabía se enteraría tarde o temprano.

_“Con. Mis propias. Manos”_ la voz de Odalia resonó en su cabeza.

El solo pensamiento de su madre matando a Luz la hizo temblar. Así que comenzó a hacer un plan. ¿Pero qué tal si su padres se enteraban? La lastimarían otra vez y entonces tomarían cartas en el asunto. Y no podía permitir eso, no mientras Eda y Lilith no tuvieran magia, no serían capaces de proteger a Luz. Pensó en diferentes planes, pero sus miedos la hicieron dudar, y al final simplemente se dijo a si misma que no tenía opción. Amity comenzó a estresarse demasiad con toda esa presión.

“¡Ya se! Podemos pedirle ayuda a Viney. Ella es muy buena en curación. Estoy segura de que ella…” Luz estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpida por una voz no grata.

“Vaya vaya vaya. ¿Acaso no es la mejor estudiante de Hexside, Amity Blight, sentada en la mesa de los perdedores?” dijo Boscha con una voz desagradable mientras caminaba con su bandeja del almuerzo.

Luz se levantó y se colocó frente a Boscha con una cara enojada “¡Déjala en paz, Boscha!”

“¿O si no qué, ‘humana’?” dijo Boscha con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Luz alzó la bandeja de Boscha con mucha fuerza haciendo que la comida callera en la ropa de Boscha, y con eso, una pelea de comida inicio. El director Bump no estaba feliz, ya había tenido suficiente de estos incidentes cuando Eda era estudiante, preguntó quién había comenzado y una discusión entre Boscha, Luz, Willow y Gus comenzó. Frotando sus sienes, decidió mandar a todos, incluyendo a Amity, a la clase de detención por el resto del día. A Boscha no le pareció eso y trató de usar su posición como capitana del equipo de Grudgby para librarse. Pero inclusive Bump tiene principios, y sabía que Boscha no era la bruja más amistosa de la escuela, así que simplemente les ordeno a los cinco estudiantes que se dirigieran al salón de detención.

El maestro a cargo de la clase de detención les dijo que tomaran asiento y que guardaran silencio. Y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, la maestra de la clase para bebes abrió de golpe la puerta y grito con entusiasmo “¡¡Pelea de niños!!” El maestro de detención se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta y la cerró detrás de él gritando con alegría “¡¡Siii!! ¡¡Pelea de niños!!”

El pequeño grupo solo parpadeo a lo que acababa de pasar. Pero el estar solos les permitió poner las cosas en claro.

“Bien hecho, humana. Ahora estamos atrapados aquí el resto del día gracias a ti” dijo Boscha mientras volteaba los ojos claramente irritada.

“¿¡¿¡QUE!?!?” Luz grito enojada mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminó hacia Boscha “¿¡Yo!? ¡¡Tú fuiste la que empezó todo esto, tú…” Luz contuvo las ganas de gritarle una mala palabra en español que haría que su madre la castigara por un año “…tu grandísima cretina!!”

“¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, humana?” Boscha se levantó de su silla y se plantó frente a Luz.

“¡De hecho, si! ¡Tengo un problema contigo porque siempre estas molestando a ‘mis’ amigos cuando ellos no te han hecho nada! ¡¡Cuál es tu maldito problema!!” dijo Luz mirando a Boscha a los ojos.

“Bueno, ya que tienes un problema conmigo. ¿Por qué no arreglamos las cosas ‘ahora mismo’?” Boscha empujó a Luz con un dedo en el pecho tratando de provocarla. Eso solo hizo que Luz se enojara más.

“Como quieras… **perra** ” dijo Luz despectivamente. Y con eso las dos comenzaron a forcejear.

Gus y Willow saltaron de sus asientos y trataron de separar a Luz y a Boscha. Gus jalando a Luz por la cintura mientras que Willow simplemente la sujeto con una llave en los brazos para evitar que se moviera. Ambas chicas siguieron intercambiando palabras mientras trataban de zafarse.

Amity solo estaba sentada en su lugar mirando al suelo. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo porque sabía que su madre quería que todo estuviera arreglado para el momento que regresara a casa. Además tenía miedo de que le harían sus padres si se enteraran que estuvo en detención, y no quería pensar en ello. Pensó que esta era su mejor oportunidad para alejar a Luz con daño mínimo, y que podría explicarle después y revertir las cosas. Pero estando cerca del punto de quiebre debido al estrés, las cosas se salieron de control y todo salió mal.

Con todos los gritos en el salón y con su mente trayendo sus angustias y miedos a la superficie, sucedió…

Se quebró.

“¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!” Amity gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Su cara estaba roja por el enojo y sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. Apretó sus puños fuertemente, pero no sintió el dolor que le causaban los moretones.

Los cuatro adolescentes se pasmaron y todos se le quedaron viendo a Amity atemorizados. Ni si quiera Boscha se movió.

“¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Porque siempre termino en problemas cuando estoy cerca de tu!?” Amity le dijo a Luz con frustración.

“N-no quería meternos en problemas” respondió Luz con voz baja y con culpa en su rostro.

“¡¡No tienes la más mínima idea de cuantos problemas voy a tener cuando mis padres se enteren que estuve en detención!!” Amity dijo a forma de regaño.

“Y-yo solo quería ayudar” dijo Luz tímidamente mientras sujetaba su brazo obviamente sintiéndose avergonzada.

“¿¡Ayudar!? ¿¡Ayudar con que!? ¡¡Boscha solo está siendo la misma idiota de siempre, eso no es nada fuera de lo ordinario!! ¡¡Pensé que habías dicho que este tipo de cosas no te molestaban!!” Amity estaba dejando salir toda esa ira dentro de ella. Desafortunadamente lo estaba haciendo con la persona equivocada.

Los otros tres adolescentes intercambiaron miradas. Ni siquiera Boscha había visto a Amity explotar así. Y se estaba poniendo peor.

“¡No me molestan! P-pero es diferente” dijo Luz comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

“¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Cuál es la diferencia!?”

“Porque ella estaba…Y yo…” Luz trató de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

“¿¡Porque ese comportamiento repentino!? ¿¡Por qué…” Amity estaba preguntando con frustración hasta que Luz reveló sus sentimientos.

“¡¡¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS!!!” gritó Luz con sus ojos cerrados y sus puños muy apretados. Luz cubrió su boca con sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Todos se pasmaron al escuchar eso. Amity se le quedo viendo a Luz no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar. Era algo con lo que había soñado por un largo tiempo. Pero…

“Me gustas Amity, mucho” dijo Luz tímidamente con la cara sonrojada.

Amity inhaló profundamente. “Hump. ¿Te gusto?” Amity bufó “¿Yo, con una humana?”

Luz dio un paso atrás ante las palabras, sintió una punzada en el pecho no solo por las palabras si no por lo que veía. Amity tenía una mirada muy fría en su rostro, sus brillantes ojos dorados se tornaron opacos y vacíos, su cara era parecida a la de Odalia.

“Ya era bastante malo que fueras una rarita y que trataras de pretender ser una bruja cuando solo eres un simple humano. Trate de ser amable contigo pero esto…Que desagradable. Ya no podemos ser amigas” Amity dijo de una forma muy fría.

“¿Qué?” Luz murmuro con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

“¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te detesto! Deberías volver a tu mundo, después de todo, no perteneces aquí” dijo Amity con voz fría, aun mirando a Luz con esos ojos vacíos.

“Aww. Parece que alguien fue rechazada” se burló Boscha. Eso la hizo ganarse un golpe en medio de la cara por parte de Willow, haciendo que callera de sentón por la fuerza del golpe. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar, y miro con shock a Willow, no podía creer que Willow fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Luz comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del salón.

Willow miro a Amity con incredulidad pero no dijo nada, ella y Gus corrieron tras Luz. Amity permaneció en su lugar con la misma expresión mirando a la distancia.

Boscha se levantó y camino hacia Amity, colocando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Amity y se colgó de ella mientras limpiaba la sangre de su nariz con la manga de su uniforme, haciendo una mueca tras el contacto. Entonces la chica bufó “¿Puedes creer eso, Am?” preguntó mientras veía la sangre en su manga.

Amity quito el brazo de Boscha con su mano y volteó a mirarla “Deberías ir a curación. No creo que quieras que todos en la escuela vean a la ‘poderosa’ Boscha con la nariz sangrando. Y puedo sugerirte que no digas nada de este incidente. No creo que quieras que alguien se entere de quien te dejo tirada en el piso” dijo Amity con una voz fría y mortal mientras miraba a Boscha con esa expresión siniestra.

Boscha dio un paso atrás. Una sola gota de sudor se formó en su frente, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos de asombro por la expresión de Amity. Un escalofrió producido por la mirada de Amity recorrió su espina. Le tomó unos segundos poder reaccionar “T-tienes razón. N-nos vemos luego, Blight” tartamudeó nerviosamente, aun presionando su mano contra su nariz tratando de detener el sangrado. Boscha dejó la habitación a paso veloz, solo dándole un vistazo a Amity cuando llego a la puerta.

Amity se quedó sola en el salón.

Amity parpadeó un par de veces y con eso salió del trance en el que se encontraba. Comenzó a procesar todo lo que había pasado, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho entro en pánico. Comenzó a hiperventilar y la única cosa que pudo hacer fue correr.

Amity dejó la escuela y continuó corriendo por el bosque hasta que se tropezó con una raíz, cayó fuertemente en el piso y ahí comenzó a llorar. Esto no se suponía que fuera así, la chica que amaba le había dicho que le gustaba, y ella la alejó y…

Los ojos de Amity se abrieron con horror cuando se dio cuenta de lo que haba hecho. Luz solo la estaba defendiendo y ella solo le grito por ser una buena amiga. Sabía cómo la trataban en el mundo humano y aun así le dijo que era rara. Sabía que no podía volver a casa y aun así le dijo que volviera a ella. Le confió su sexualidad y aun así le dijo que era desagradable. Le grito por meterla en problemas pero nunca le ha explicado que tan mal están las cosas en casa. Le dijo todas esas cosas malas a Luz. Lastimó a Luz.

Amity ahora lloraba intensamente al darse cuenta de las cosas horribles que había dicho y hecho. Esta tendida boca abajo en el suelo apretando sus manos con desesperación, ignorando el dolor en sus manos. “Lo siento” murmuraba una y otra vez con voz entrecortada. Se odiaba por siempre hacer lo que sus padres le decían. Por lastimar a su seres queridos.

Por ser débil.

Amity se levantó y comenzó a correr otra vez. Después de un poco finalmente llego al claro del bosque cerca de un acantilado, solo había un árbol ahí, el único árbol con hojas rosas en todas las islas Hirvientes. Era el árbol que ella y Luz habían creado durante la noche de Grom, era un lugar especial que Amity visitaba siempre que necesitaba relajarse.

Se acurrucó entre dos raíces en la base del árbol, solo mirando hacia la nada. Recordó su pelea contra Grom, todas las aventuras que habían tenido juntas. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez Luz pudo haber ayudado, que juntas podrían haber encontrado una solución. _“Podemos arreglar esto juntas”_ esa memoria apareció en su cabeza. Y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando se le terminaron las lágrimas, Amity solo miró hacia el horizonte. Ella se veía terrible. Había un rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, su cabello estaba despeinado y su ropa estaba llena de tierra. “Por lo menos estarás a salvo” se dijo así misma con una voz ronca. Se levantó, se sacudió la ropa y comenzó a caminar a casa.

Con esa simple acción, algunos engrandes comenzaron a girar lentamente. Con esa simple acción, todo comenzó a colapsarse.

\--------------------

Mientras los días pasaban, Amity seguía llena de tristeza, ya había pasado una semana y no había rastro de Luz. Había un sentimiento de vacío en su corazón. Willow trató de hablar con ella en varias ocasiones pero Amity se había vuelto distante hacia sus amigos. Tampoco se juntaba con Boscha y su antiguo grupo, prefería estar sola. Parecía que Willow había hablado con sus hermanos porque también ellos le preguntaron qué había pasado y por qué había hecho eso, pero solo les dijo que nada pasó. Sus hermanos estaban reocupados, igual que Willow, ellos no creyeron lo que les había dicho. Y todos conocían la respuesta. Sus padres tenían algo que ver con todo esto, así que decidieron no presionarla más hasta que ella quisiera hablar del asunto.

Esa tarde se encontraba recargada en su escritorio con la cara en sus brazos y su bola de cristal en las noticias. Cambio el canal pero la misma imagen estaba en todos los canales. Pero no importaba, no le estaba poniendo atención. Ella estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde las horribles cosas que sus padres le hicieron, pero en lo que más pensaba era en Luz. Su sonrisa. Sus tonterías. Todo lo que hacía sentir viva a Amity, lo que la hacía feliz. Entonces pensó en todas las cosas horribles que le dijo, y no pudo soportarlo más. Necesitaba arreglar las cosas, necesitaba explicarle todo a Luz.

Se levantó para dejar su habitación pero se quedó parada a medio camino. Su mente estaba en contra de ella. _“No quiere verte nunca más. ¿Por qué crees que dejo de ir a la escuela? Ella ama la escuela, pero te odia más a ti. Te odia. No puedes arreglar esto. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Solo eres una desgracia. Les diste la espalda a tus amigos, nunca te perdonaran. ¿A quién tratas de engañar? Mereces esto por ser tan débil. No puedes protegerte a ti misma, entonces ¿cómo podrás protegerla a ella? Está mejor sin ti. Te quedaras sola”_ Amity sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos _“¡No! ¡Arreglare esto! Aun cuando ella me odie debo decirle todo, toda la historia. El por qué lo hice. ¡Mis verdaderos sentimientos!”_ estaba determinada. _“Aun si no me cree, aun cuando no confíe en mí nunca más, aun cuando tenga que empezar desde cero. ¡Seré valiente por una vez en mi vida!”_

Estaba empezando a moverse cuando algo llamó su atención.

“¡¡¡Alguien está atacando el castillo!!!” la voz de Perry Porter se escuchó en la bola de cristal.

Amity sintió su estómago caer, volteo su mirada esperando que no fuera lo que estaba pensado, pero sus temores fueron confirmados.

En la bola de cristal se veían Eda, Lilith, Luz y King. La toma se abrió de repente y pudo ver todo el panorama, era una vista aérea. En la cima del castillo estaban Eda, Lilith, Luz y King en posición de defensa. Y en frente de ellos estaba el emperador Belos, y a su lado se encontraban Odalia y Alador blandiendo sus bastones. Detrás del emperador estaba la efigie de petrificación y… ¿¡el portal?! Amity nunca lo había visto antes pero por lo que le contó Luz pensó que ese debía ser. ¿Pero cómo? Luz lo destruyó. A no ser… ¡era una trampa para atraerlos al castillo!

Amity comenzó a entrar en pánico. “¡Es mi culpa! Si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas a Luz, ella no se hubiera aventurado a ir. ¡¡Y Eda no ha recuperado su magia aun!! ¡¡No pueden ganar en esas condiciones!!” ella miraba atentamente lo que sucedía hasta que su puerta se abrió de golpe sobresaltándola. Eran Edric y Emira.

“¡Mittens!” dijo Edric rápidamente “¡Las noticias!”

Al ver que la bola de cristal ya estaba encendida, se colocaron detrás de Amity y se pusieron a observar junto a su hermana.

Ambas partes decían algo pero no había sonido debido a la distancia a la que se encontraba la cámara. El emperador extendió su mano como si estuviera pidiendo algo. Quizá estaba ofreciendo piedad. Pero Luz grito algo y uso un glifo de fuego. La batalla comenzó pero no duró mucho. Amity tenía razón, no tenían oportunidad de ganar. Los tres observaban horrorizados a lo que estaba pasando. Su madre había desarmado a Lilith y la mando a volar contra Eda, mientras que el choque de su hechizo con la barrera de Alador mando a Luz hacia donde estaban las hermanas. La efigie comenzó a brillar y Eda sacó algo de su cabello y se lo dio a King. Tomó su bastón y lo puso en las manos de Luz pareciendo que le decía algo mientras tanto. Entonces empujo con fuerza a Luz y a King para mandarlos lejos del rayo petrificador. Lilith los escudó lo más que pudo y le dijo algunas palabras a Luz antes de quedar completamente petrificada. Eda también dijo unas últimas palabras a Luz.

Todo paso muy rápido. Luz cayó al piso y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños. El emperador extendió su mano otra vez. Luz levanto su mirada con una cara furiosa grito algo al emperador mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Busco algo en sus bolsillos y aplaudió con fuerza antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo. Una luz enceguecedora se proyectó en la bola de cristal. Amity y sus hermanos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos por la brillante luz. Cuando la luz se apagó, no había rastro de Luz ni King en la toma, además el portal no estaba.

Cuando el emperador y los Blight pudieron abrir sus ojos escanearon los alrededores. El emperador noto que el portal había desaparecido y que solo quedaba la máquina que había construido. Parecía furioso. Le dijo algo a los Blight que los hizo dar un paso atrás. Entonces el emperador miro a la cámara y con un hechizo hizo que el vehículo descendiera y arrebato el micrófono de las manos de Perry.

“Que las hermanas Clawthorne sean una lección para todos aquellos que van en contra de los deseos del Titán. Desde ahora la desobediencia civil no será tolerada” dijo Belos muy molesto “Cualquier rastro de la humana deberá ser reportado de inmediato. Cualquier intento por esconderla será considerado traición, y el castigo será…severo”

La transmisión fue interrumpida.

Amity, Emira y Edric estaban en shock. Amity tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Edric estaba con la boca abierta mientras que Emira cubría la suya con una mano. Ya no había más Eda, no más Lilith, y Luz estaba desaparecida.

La mente de Amity comenzó a torturarla de nuevo. _“Todo es tu culpa. Le quitaste todo lo que tenía. Ahora nunca te perdonara”_ pero aun con esos pensamientos, ella quería saber que había pasado con Luz. Necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien.

“¡Cúbranme! ¡Necesito ir a la Casa Búho!” Amity suplicó a sus hermanos.

“No esta vez, hermanita” dijo Emira aun mirando la bola de cristal que ahora estaba en blanco.

“P-pero…” Amity tartamudeo. Más lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos.

“Iremos contigo” dijo Edric con una sonrisa alentadora.

Amity parpadeo.

“No creo que madre y padre vuelvan pronto. Pero si eso pasa, estaremos a tu lado esta vez” dijo Emira con una voz suave mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Amity. “Hay que apresurarnos”

Amity asintió con la cabeza, había una mirada de determinación en su rostro.

Corrieron todo el camino hacia la Casa Búho. Podían ver la vieja torre sobre el dosel del bosque, pero cuando llegaron al lugar exacto, no había ninguna casa. Amity cayó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Edric y Emira se arrodillaron para abrazarla en un intento de confortarla.

“Todo es mi culpa” dijo Amity entre sollozos con una voz ronca “Todo es mi culpa”

En ese momento, ese sentimiento creció en su pecho, había un gran vacío en su corazón. Esta vez estaba segura de que había perdido a Luz. Y ya no podía corregir sus errores. La pequeña luz que había en su vida se apagó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, este fue un capitulo difícil, tuve dificultades para escribir lo que quería sin salirme por la tangente. Había muchas ideas pero tuve que cortar algunas, sé que hay muchas cosas sin resolver, pero eso es porque las retomaremos más adelante o simplemente porque no son recuerdos de Amity. 
> 
> Siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios, etc. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Los vere en el siguiente capítulo. Manténgase sintonizados ;)


	5. AQUELARRE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han sido dos años desde el asalto al castillo, Luz desapareció y la vida continúa en las Islas Hirvientes. Amity y sus amigos están en su último semestre en Hexside. Las pruebas del aquelarre del emperador están cerca y algunas cosas extrañas están pasando en las islas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tampoco hubo mucho que decir en esta nota, jajaja XD. Solo disfruten :D

Amity escuchó una voz opacada.

“¿Ami?”

“¿Huh?” dijo Amity mientras salía de sus recuerdos.

“¿Ami, estas bien?” pregunto Willow con preocupación.

“Si, Yo solamente…” Amity frunció el ceño por un segundo e inmediatamente regreso a su expresión usual “No es nada. No te preocupes”

“Está bien. Como sea, ¿qué te parece?” dijo Willow con una sonrisa.

Amity desvió su mirada hacia el arreglo, sus ojos parecieron brillar. Era un ramo de girasoles combinado con rosas rojas y estatices moradas perfectamente acomodadas, envueltas elegantemente en una tela de yute y atadas con un colorido listón amarillo. Amity lo admiró por unos momentos.

“Oh, Willow. Es hermoso” Amity dijo con una voz suave mientras tocaba gentilmente los pétalos con un dedo no queriendo dañar las flores.

Willow sonrió ante la vista, era bueno ver a Amity mostrar un podo de emociones después de todo este tiempo, aun cuando solo haya sido por un instante. “Me da gusta que te haya gustado, Ami. Sé que le encantaran”

“Si. También lo creo” dijo Amity regresando a su ánimo habitual.

“¿Quieres algo más, Ami?” pregunto Willow alegremente.

“De hecho si” Amity caminó hacia la parte de la sección de plantas de las islas Hirvientes y las miró. “Podrías darme una docena de esta y podrías combinarlas también en un arreglo con otras flores, por favor”

“Seguro. Déjame ver…” Willow miro alrededor buscando los complementos perfectos “¡Si, esta y…esta otra quedaran perfectas!” dijo Willow alegremente. Aun amaba las plantas.

Willow levitó las flores desde las repisas y las colocó en el mostrador, y comenzó a preparar el arreglo mientras tarareaba.

Amity comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos una vez más debido al tarareo de Willow…

\--------------------

Boscha tarareaba.

“¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Aun no es temporada de Grudgby” pregunto Amity tranquilamente.

“¿Estas bromeando? Solo unos meses más y estaremos fuera de este basurero” dijo alegremente Boscha.

Ambas chicas estaban caminando hacia sus salones de clase. Era el primer día de escuela de su último semestre en Hexside. Ahora tenían casi diecisiete años. Amity tenía el cabello más largo, aun usaba su pequeña coleta con la diferencia que ahora era más larga que antes, con el mismo color verde menta. El cabello de Boscha ahora le llegaba a la espalda, pero remplazo su pequeño moño por una coleta. Sin mencionar que eran brujas muy atractivas.

“Tienes razón. Y como estas así de feliz quiere decir que ya sabes que vas a hacer con tu vida, ¿cierto?” preguntó Amity.

“Bueno. Mis padres están moviendo sus influencias para que entre en el aquelarre del emperador, así que…creo que iré por ese camino” dijo Boscha mientras miraba al techo.

“¿De verdad? Pensé que tal vez aplicarías para un equipo de Grudgby profesional”

“Eso sería jodidamente genial, pero mis padres no son diferentes a los tuyos, sabes” dijo Boscha pensando en algo “Y en las circunstancias actuales, creo que es la mejor opción en las islas” Boscha colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza. “Creo que es mejor ser comandada por tu madre que ser perseguida por ella”

“Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso” Amity dijo con voz calmada.

“Si, quizás tengas razón. Tu madre es una verdadera perra. Sin ofender, Am” dijo Boscha mientras le fruncía el ceño al techo.

“Oh, no te preocupes. Yo se eso mejor que nadie” dijo Amity, esta vez con rencor en su voz y frunciendo el ceño.

“Entonces. Aun quieres unirte al aquelarre del emperador, ¿eh?” pregunto Boscha mientras observaba a Amity.

“Si. Me he estado preparando desde niña. Lo sabes”

“¿¡Por qué!? Pensé que estabas buscando una oportunidad para librarte de su control. ¿¡Porque querrías estar bajo sus ojos todo el tiempo!?” pregunto Boscha no creyendo lo que Amity acababa de decirle.

“No tiene importancia, una vez que llegue a la cima podre cambiar las cosas desde adentro. He soportado tanto hasta ahora, un poco más no cambiara nada” dijo Amity con ceño fruncido pero con determinación.

“Oye…Am. No quiero hacerte enojar pero…” dijo Boscha mientras se sobaba el cuello. “Sabes que es prácticamente imposible, no es por tus padres sino por el emperador en persona. Toda esta cosa de los palismanes, la cacería de brujas, las nuevas leyes, todo lo que cambio desde…bueno, tu sabes”

Y era cierto, desde el día que las hermanas Clawthorne, Luz y King atacaron el castillo el emperador ha estado buscando el portal. El aquelarre buscó a Luz ferozmente, pero no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte, y después de un año la búsqueda cesó, pero durante ese tiempo las cosas cambiaron mucho. Primero, se alzaron los impuestos, y aquellos que no los pagaran completamente terminaban en el Conformatorio, aun si solo se trataba de un solo caracol. También se impusieron recompensas por los palismanes ‘salvajes’, pero nadie se atrevía a capturar uno porque terminaban siendo despedazados por la Reina Murciélago. En su lugar algunos decidieron robarlos, parecía que al aquelarre no le importaba mientras fueran palismanes vivos. Nadie sabía porque el aquelarre quería los palismanes. Había toques de queda de vez en cuando y cualquiera que los rompiera terminaba en el Conformatorio. Pero el cambio más extremo fue la cacería de brujas, el aquelarre continuo cazando a las brujas adultas que no estuvieran afiliadas a un aquelarre, como siempre. Pero había una diferencia, Odalia estaba a cargo, y sus métodos eran bastante rudos y…cuestionables. Y eso trajo otro problema. Desacuerdos.

Las brujas y demonios no estaban felices con todas las acciones controversiales. Así que empezaron a haber rebeliones aquí y allá, pero eran aplacadas por el aquelarre, y las cosas no terminaban bien para los rebeldes. Como el emperador había dicho en aquella transmisión, la desobediencia civil no sería tolerada. Así que tan pronto como la oposición empezó, esta se volvió clandestina y otros desistieron por miedo. Así que la vida se había vuelto un poco más difícil en las Islas Hirvientes durante estos dos años.

Durante esos dos años, Amity tuvo altas y bajas. El vacío que dejo la desaparición de Luz en su corazón seguía ahí, pero después de un tiempo comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Ella entendió que nada pasaría si solo se quedaba sentada ahí sintiendo lastima por ella misma. Luz ya no estaba más y parecía que nunca iba a regresar, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Todavía se arrepentía de lo que hizo hace dos años. Una parte de Amity le decía que ella merecía esto, pero la otra parte le decía que no podía rendirse, que necesitaba enmendar sus errores. Y debido a esa parte, ella decidió volverse más fuerte. Así que se enfocó en ser de nuevo la mejor estudiante de Hexside. Entrenaba todos los días, estudiaba aún más de lo que venía en el programa de sus clases, inclusive leyó libros avanzados. No pasaba casi nada de tiempo con sus amigos, pero ellos parecían entender, sabían que estaba haciendo esto por ella y no por sus padres por primera vez en su vida. Quería volverse más fuerte para poder romper esas cadenas con las que había nacido.

Se volvió más cercana a sus hermanos después de ese día, cuando sus padres los lastimaron físicamente. Así que siempre la confortaban cuando lo necesitaba y la ayudaban con sus estudios. El año anterior Edric y Emira fueron reclutados en el aquelarre del emperador, y están entre los rangos más bajos así que no sabe mucho de lo que pasa ahí. Al arecer hacían tareas muy básicas y arrestaban a uno que otro criminal de repente, pero estaban bien hasta el momento, solo se quejaban del trabajo de vez en cuando con Amity porque obviamente no podían hacerlo con sus padres.

Desde el ataque al castillo sus padres parecían estar de muy mal humor casi todo el tiempo, era como si sus vidas dependieran de un hilo. Así que las cosas en la mansión no eran fáciles. Amity y sus hermanos eran reprimidos cuando hacían alguna cosa ‘mal’, pero como eran más cercanos ahora podían soportarlo. Algunas veces Amity tenía pesadillas, la mayoría acerca de Luz. Pero estando su cuarto junto al de Emira, cada vez que gritaba o lloraba Emira llegaba enseguida para confortarla, algunas veces se quedaba y dormía con ella. Era una fortuna que la habitación de sus padres estuviera en otra ala de la mansión así que no escuchaban.

Por otra parte, después de que Willow golpeó a Boscha en detención ella comenzó a ser menos malvada, empezando con Willow. Parece que la triclope quedo impresionada de que alguien pudiera oponerse a ella. Y después del incidente del castillo parecía apreciar a Luz, estaba sorprendida de que un humano le hiciera frente al emperador con solo un puñado de hechizos básicos. En algún punto Boscha concluyó que ella era malvada porque estaba comenzando a perder su trono como la bruja más popular. Pero conforme iba creciendo y el cambo continuo de emociones fue disminuyendo, ella comprendió que no tenía por qué ser malvada. Bueno, siempre podía alardear en temporada de Grudgby.

“Si…” Amity suspiró “Pero creo que es mejor que no hacer nada”

“Lo siento, no quería tocar ese nervio” dijo Boscha mientras miraba a Amity.

“Está bien. Es algo que ya no importa” Amity volvió a ponerse seria.

“Hmm. Si…” dijo Boscha con un suspiro. “Sabes. Nunca pensé que ‘esas’ cosas pasaban en tu familia hasta que tus hermanos me dieron una paliza aquel día que me burle de tus heridas. Me dijeron lo que tus padres hicieron”

Amity se rio de eso “Ese fue un día divertido”

“Ugh” Boscha refunfuñó “El peor día”

“Pensé que el peor día de tu vida fue cuando Willow te noqueo con un solo golpe” dijo Amity bromeando y comenzó a reírse.

“¡¡Cállate!!” grito Boscha pero no de manera desagradable. Amity solo siguió riéndose.

Boscha se calmó he hizo un puchero “No digo que no lo mereciera, sé que era una perra en esos entonces pero no tienes por qué recordármelo. Y solo me noqueo porque estaba distraída” dijo Boscha mientras desviaba la mirada.

“Si si. Lo que digas, Bos” Amity se rio ligeramente. Boscha solo hizo un quejido.

“Como sea. Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato cuando ya vivías un infierno” dijo Boscha sinceramente.

“Está bien. Solo me da gusto que hayas cambiado y que ahora seamos verdaderas amigas” Amity hizo una pequeña sonrisa “Creo que ahora puedo soportarte por cinco minutos”

“Ugh. ¿Cómo logras hacer eso? Difícilmente yo puedo estar cinco segundos cerca de ti antes de que quiera golpearte” dijo Boscha frunciéndole el ceño a Amity.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse.

“¡Hey, chicas!” Una voz las llamo por detrás.

“Hola, Willow” dijo Amity con una sonrisa cálida.

“Que hay, niña hoja” dijo juguetonamente Boscha.

“Ya te dije que no me llames así” Willow le frunció el ceño a Boscha.

Willow no había cambiado mucho. Seguía con su mismo corte de cabello y los mismos lentes, pero ya no se veían tan grandes ahora que había crecido un poco. La joven bruja se veía bien.

“Si, Bos. No creo que debas meterte con Willow, puede que necesites un yeso esta vez” se burló Amity.

“¡¡¡Jodete, Blight!!!” Boscha grito irritada.

Amity y Willow comenzaron a reírse. Boscha soló se quejó.

Las tres platicaron un poco y después se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Amity estaba decidida a cambiar las cosas para bien. Pero esos engranes que comenzaron a girar hace dos años debido a sus acciones comenzaron a tambalearse.

\----------

Dos meses antes de las pruebas del aquelarre del emperador, Amity, Boscha, Willow, Cat, Amelia, Skara y su novio estaban sentados en su usual mesa en la cafetería comiendo sus almuerzos.

“Oigan chicos. ¿Ya escucharon los rumores?” pregunto Gus mientras colocaba su bandeja en la mesa para unirse a los demás.

“¿Huh? ¿Cuáles rumores? ¿Es algo desagradable y embarazoso de alguien en la escuela? Pregunto Boscha con esperanza. Ahora era más agradable, pero bueno, los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper.

“No, no esa clase de rumores. Estoy hablando de lo de ayer” dijo Gus.

“¡Oh! Yo sé de qué estás hablando, viejo” dijo el novio de Skara “¡Lo vi en las noticias y fue una locura!”

“¿¡Que pasó!?” pregunto Skara volviéndose curiosa respecto al asunto.

“Ayer a media noche alguien irrumpió en la biblioteca. Parece que este sujeto noqueo a un escuadrón elite completo y se robó algunos libros avanzados y de la sección restringida para los guardias del aquelarre del emperador. Pero la parte realmente loca es que no había daño alguno, ni siquiera un vial roto en el piso, como si nada hubiera pasado. El padre de Gus entrevisto a un testigo, y este dijo que iba pasando por ahí cuando vio a un sujeto encapuchado usando un pergamino para abrir la puerta así que alerto a los guardias. Un escuadrón completo del aquelarre del emperador entro mientras otro rodeaba el área, pero nunca salieron ni tampoco el encapuchado. Y dijo que no vio ni escucho nada, cuando llegó otro escuadrón no había rastro del sujeto por ningún lado de la biblioteca. Además los guardias que se quedaron fuera nunca vieron a nadie romper una ventana o un muro” explicó el novio de Skara.

Todos comían mientras escuchaban acerca del incidente.

“Pero los libros tienen rastreadores ya que le pertenecen a la biblioteca, ¿aún no los encuentran?” pregunto Amelia.

“Esa es la otra cosa curiosa. Los rastreadores no funcionan, como si los libros nunca hubieran existido” dijo Gus.

“Y eso no es todo” dijo Cat “Mi mamá me dijo que todos los guardias que fueron noqueados parecían estar bien, no tenían ninguna herida o rastro de pociones. Pero ninguno podía recordar lo que paso ahí. Creen que pudo haber sido un hechizo de sueño y un hechizo de amnesia, pero esos son hechizos muy difíciles, además se hizo cargo como de diez guardias al mismo tiempo. Solo una bruja muy poderosa podría hacer eso”

“¿Por qué estás tan segura de que cayeron al mismo tiempo? Pregunto Boscha.

“Porque si el sujeto se hubiera hecho cargo de los guardias uno por uno los otros hubieran tenido la oportunidad de hacer algo, pero no había rastro de batalla por ninguna parte” dijo Amity mientras pensaba en las posibles explicaciones.

“Buen punto, Blight” dijo Boscha mientras comenzaba a analizar el incidente.

“Pero si todo eso es un hecho, ¿Dónde esa el rumor?” pregunto Amelia.

“¡Oh! Dicen que es un grupo de brujas que están en contra del reinado de Belos, y que eso fue como el inicio de una rebelión”

“Parece que algunas brujas ya tuvieron suficiente de estas ridículas leyes” dijo Cat.

“Sé que todos aquí estamos en contra de las leyes recientes y cacerías, pero creo que deberíamos de hablar de esto en otra parte” dijo Willow mientras señalaba algunas brujas entrando a la cafetería.

El incidente hizo que el emperador esparciera guardias por toda la isla, inclusive en Hexside. A pesar de que Bump se rehusó a tener guardias dentro de la escuela no hubo nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que al final había guardias patrullando la escuela.

“Bueno. Tal vez si ‘alguien’ no hubiera destruido la Cabaña del Tesoro, tendríamos un lugar para tener este tipo de reuniones” dijo Boscha mientras miraba a Amity.

“¿¡Que!? ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Un grifó se estrelló en la cabaña!” dijo Amity en su defensa “¿¡Cómo se supone que iba a adivinar que un grifó iba a morir en vuelo en ese instante!? Yo ni siquiera hice nada ¡¡¡Solo murió!!! ¿¡Cómo es eso mi culpa!?”

“Fue durante tu guardia” dijo Boscha.

“O quizás usaste tu mirada aterradora de los Blight y murió de terror” dijo Skara mientras hacia una imitación de cara furiosa mientras meneaba sus dedos dramáticamente.

“O tal vez solo quería que nos molestáramos contigo” dijo Willow de forma burlona.

“Si, Amity. Yo estoy en la clase de manejo de bestias y debo decir que no había nada normal respecto a su muerte” dijo el novio de Skara uniéndose a los demás.

El grupo se rio de las ridículas acusaciones. Amity solo gruño y se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero en protesta de las acusaciones.

Ese día más tarde, Amity fue a la biblioteca e inspeccionó en donde los guardias fueron encontrados así como los estantes con los libros faltantes. Y como lo decían las noticias, no había evidencia. Entro al cuarto secreto y todo parecía estar igual. Hoy en día, Amity pasa menos tiempos en su escondite, era un poco doloroso para ella por las veces que ella y Luz pasaron tiempo ahí por su club de libros Azura. Pero algunas veces solo entraba para ver un libro que contenía dibujos que ella y Amity habían hecho durante sus reuniones, solo para llorar y dejar salir un poco de ese dolor. Sin embargo, hoy solo había entrado para ver que todo estuviera ahí y una vez que estaba segura de que nada faltara se fue.

\----------

Finalmente las pruebas del aquelarre del emperador llegaron. Y del pequeño grupo, solo aplicaron Amity y Boscha, pero sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarlos. Este año había un total de dos lugares disponibles. Había dos grupos separados, y el mejor de cada grupo obtendría el lugar. Había un total de dieciséis aspirantes, así que había ocho en cada grupo. Amity y Boscha estaban en diferentes grupos. Ambas pensaron que los grupos estaban arreglados, después de todo, tenían las recomendaciones de sus padres. Pero aun sin ellas se hubieran quedado como sea con los lugares.

Amity derroto fácilmente a sus rivales. Había aprendido muchos hechizos desde que Luz desapareció, pero sobresalía en dos de ellos. Sus abominaciones desde luego. Ahora que tenía diecisiete años y tenía más magia, era capaz de controlar hasta tres abominaciones perfectamente y con un podo de esfuerzo una cuarta. Y el segundo era también su orgullo, su hechizo de fuego. El que había aprendido en la rodilla con ayuda de sus hermanos. Hoy en día era muy poderoso, inclusive una pequeña flama podía hacer mucho daño. Una peculiaridad de su fuero era su color, en toda la isla ella era la única con una flama color magenta. Era como una marca para ella y le gustaba eso de su hechizo, porque era único.

Boscha por su parte también había aprendido varios hechizos, pero como estaba en la clase de pociones también sobresalía en la fabricación de pociones. Así que su estilo de batalla combinaba ambas. Habiendo sido la capitana del equipo de Grudgby, su hechizo favorito era el hechizo de fuego, y lo domino muy rápido gracias a ello. Ese era su hechizo más poderoso. Durante las batallas usó diferentes tipos de pociones, desde pociones de ilusión hasta pociones de convocación. Como los tentáculos que solía lanzar en Huesosburgo cuando era una pequeña malcriada, pero desde luego aprendió a convocar criaturas más intimidantes. Así que las batallas también fueron fáciles para ella.

Cuando terminaron, ambas chicas chocaron los cinco, e inmediatamente fueron escoltadas al castillo del emperador. Una vez adentro, fueron guiadas por Kikimora y Alador haca el cuarto de trono. Cuando las puertas se abrieron vieron a Belos con Odalia a su lado y a la guardia personal del emperador a lo largo de la alfombra que dirigía al trono. Cuando ambas chicas caminaron a través de la habitación los guardias les presentaban sus lanzas. Había una sonrisa en la cara de Odalia.

Ambas chicas hicieron una reverencia al emperador.

“Amity. Boscha. Lo hicieron bien, jovencitas. Puedo ver mucho potencial en ustedes, el Titán estará complacido de que alguien como ustedes se una al aquelarre” dijo Belos con su voz despreocupada.

“Felicidades, niñas” dijo Odalia con una sonrisa “Los guardias nos mostraron sus combates. Muy impresionante”

“Gracias” ambas chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

“Puedes proceder, Odalia” ordeno Belos.

“Kikimora” dijo Odalia.

Kikimora se acercó con un cofre y se lo presentó a Odalia.

Odalia abrió el cofre y tomo el guante de marca. “Ahora, niñas. Descubran su brazo derecho”

Ambas chicas se subieron las mandas y presentaron sus brazos a Odalia. Odalia colocó el guante sobre el antebrazo de Boscha y la marca del aquelarre quedo impresa. Los ojos de Boscha se abrieron al ver luz esparcirse por sus venas. La reacción de Amity fue igual. Ambas chicas pudieron sentir una oleada de poder en sus cuerpos. Cuando terminó, Odalia regreso el guante al cofre y Kikimora lo regresó a su lugar. Odalia regreso al lado de Belos.

“Bienvenidas al aquelarre del emperador, jovencitas. Ahora son libres de usar cualquier tipo de magia. Este es un honor solo para las brujas más fuertes de la isla. Ese pequeño poder que sintieron cuando les pusieron la marca es un regalo del Titán. Significa que está complacido de que se hayan unido al aquelarre, aumentara su poder mágico. Sé que serán unas de mis mejores ayudantes” dijo Belos.

“Aquí están sus uniformes, niñas” dijo Odalia mientras dibujaba un circulo. Los uniformes se materializaron en las manos de las chicas. “La máscara es obligatoria en público mientras estén en servicio”

Antes de que pudieran decir algo Belos habló “Ahora, queridas jovencitas. Son libres de irse por hoy. Sé que están emocionadas, vayan a celebrar con sus amigos. Empezaran mañana, Odalia les dirá mañana cuáles serán sus obligaciones. Ahora vayan a divertirse”

“Gracias, mi lord” ambas dijeron mientras se inclinaban ante él.

“No se sobrepasen con la diversión. Las espero mañana a las nueve de la mañana y ni un segundo después, aún tiene entrenamiento junto con sus deberes” dijo Odalia alegremente pero con un tono amenazante.

“Si, señora Blight” dijo Boscha mientras saludaba a su comandante.

“Si…” Amity se detuvo por un segundo no sabiendo como dirigirse a su madre.

“Madre está bien, querida. Todos saben que eres mi hija, pero por supuesto no habrá ningún trato especial” Odalia le dijo a Amity con esa sonrisa que ella conocía muy bien.

“Si, madre” dijo Amity saludándola también.

“Pueden irse ahora” dijo Odalia alegremente.

Ambas chicas hicieron se inclinaron ante el emperador y se retiraron de la habitación del trono. No lo vieron pero ahí estaba esa desagradable sonrisa en la cara de Odalia mientras se cerraban las puertas detrás de ellas.

Más tarde ese día, ambas chicas se encontraron con sus amigos mientras vestían sus uniformes del aquelarre del emperador pero sin las máscaras. Boscha alardeando respecto a ello mientras los demás solo volteaban los ojos, pero estaban sonriendo. Así que el pequeño grupo se divirtió un poco hasta la noche. Cuando decidieron que era tiempo de irse del pequeño restaurante, Amity habló.

“Mañana empezaremos nuestro trabajo como guardias del aquelarre del emperador. Aún tenemos un largo camino que recorrer antes de llegar a la cima, pero una vez que estemos ahí haremos todo lo posible para cambiar las cosas” dijo la chica de cabello menta.

“Lo sabemos. Las estaremos apoyando en todo lo que podamos” dijo gentilmente Willow.

“Y no importa a que aquelarre se unan, siempre estaremos aquí para ustedes” dijo Boscha “Pero si alguno escoge uno desagradable, yuck, pueden dejar de hablarme desde ahora”

Eso provocó que todo el grupo se riera, pero todos sabían que solo era una broma. Eran amigos y se apoyarían los unos a los otros.

O se supone que así debería ser, pero los engranes seguían tambaleándose cada vez más.

\--------------------

Durante los siguientes meses, Amity y Boscha fueron entrenadas en algunas cosas básicas del aquelarre, como la jerarquía, las habitaciones del castillo y otras cosas aburridas. Durante esos meses no eran más que mensajeras o transportadoras de castillo. Ambas estaban aburridas de eso y se quejaban entre ellas cuando estaban solas, pero un día fueron sorprendidas por Odalia.

“Niñas, ustedes viene conmigo. Ha habido un atentado en el precinto policial 128” dijo Odalia con voz seria.

“Si, señora” ambas chicas dijeron simultáneamente.

Las tres brujas se dirigieron a la entrada y una vez afuera convocaron su bastón y partieron a Huesosburgo. El taliamigo de Odalia era un insecto parecido a una mantis, con cuatro ojos, cuernos en lugar de antenas y afiladas garras en las patas delanteras. Amity y Boscha habían tallado sus taliamigos en la escuela durante su último año. Boscha decidió tallar una salamandra con tres ojos y seis patas como compañero dado que su hechizo de fuego era su favorito, lo nombro Kegan. Cuando se soltaba, Kegan era de un color naranja brillante con manchas negras. Amity por su parte, amaba su fuego magenta así que quiso hacer algo que estuviera también relacionado con el fuego, así que talló un dragón con alas emplumadas en lugar de los de tipo membrana, lo nombro Seraphina. Cuando se soltaba, Seraphina era color violeta con el vientre amatista, sus garras y cuernos eran negros.

Arribaron al precinto policial y se quedaron mirando el edificio. Las ventanas estaban rotas y la puerta colgaba solo de una de sus bisagras, había un agujero en el cuarto de interrogación y en el frente del edificio había un grafiti. ‘DETENGAN A BELOS, ABAJO LOS AQUELARRES’. Mientras veían eso, un hombre encapuchado lanzó una daga desde el callejón detrás de ellas. Pero habiendo entrenado tan duro por estos años hicieron los sentidos de Amity más agudos. Golpeó el piso con un toque de su bastón y un muro de hielo se alzó, boqueando la daga que iba dirigida a Odalia. En un instante, Boscha ya se encontraba detrás de encapuchado y lo derribó con una bola de fuego. Trato de reincorporarse y escapar pero Amity y Boscha ya tenían sus bastones apuntando a su pecho. El hombre solo se rindió.

“Bien hecho, niñas. Sabía que su potencial se estaba desperdiciando en esas tareas básicas. Pero ya saben, reglas son reglas, sin ellas tendríamos cosas como ‘esto’” dijo Odalia mientras veía el grafiti “Ahora, pongamos a este hombre en una carreta al Conformatorio. Tiene muchas cosas que responder”

“Si, señora” Ambas chicas respondieron y pusieron al hombre en uno de las carretas del precinto. Y con eso terminaron el trabajo, no había mucho más que el grafiti y el rebelde en la escena.

Al día siguiente ambas chicas fueron llamadas por el emperador.

“Ascenderé a las dos a capitanes. Normalmente, estarían a cargo de un escuadrón, pero como estamos tratando con rebeldes quiero que las dos se encarguen de incidentes relacionados por su propia cuenta ya que las dos se llevan muy bien. Creo que un escuadrón solo les estorbaría. Sin embargo pueden hacer uso de cualquier guardia debajo de ustedes” dijo Belos elogiando a las chicas.

“Será un honor, mi lord” dijo Boscha.

“Como desee, mi lord” dijo Amity.

“Odalia les dirá sus nuevas órdenes. Pueden marcharse” dijo Belos.

Una vez fuera de la habitación del trono se dirigieron a la oficina de Odalia inmediatamente.

“Ahora que son capitanes no necesitan usar esos horrorosos uniformes, niñas. Pueden hacer sus propios atuendos mientras sea con estos colores, eso les dirá a los demás quien está a cargo” dijo Odalia con su usual sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció casi al instante. “Ahora. Estos rebeldes han estado ganando poder desde su primer atentado, el problema es que nadie pudo observar bien a esta bruja encapuchada, así que sus órdenes son claras. Encuentren al líder de esta rebelión y captúrenlo, cualquier otro miembro de la rebelión no es importante, solo los lideres”

“¿Hay una lista de esos líderes, Sra. Blight?” Preguntó Boscha.

“Desafortunadamente, no. Me temo que el resto de los miembros de este aquelarre son ‘inútiles’” dijo Odalia con desprecio “Pero estoy segura que con su ayuda resolveremos este problema pronto. Pueden retirarse, niñas”

Las chicas dejaron la habitación y Odalia se quedó mirando la puerta con una expresión seria. Estaba pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

Ahora. Desde el incidente de la biblioteca la bruja encapuchada había sido vista algunas veces. Así que en algún punto se ofreció una recompensa por la bruja. Pero como siempre se movía en las sombras no había ningún retrato, solo una figura negra con una capa obscura en el cartel de se busca, así que solo había rumores aquí y allá. Y lo que las autoridades llamaban atentados no era otra cosa que brujas ayudando a las personas que eran abusadas por los guardias del aquelarre. Pero ante los ojos de los guardias solo era un acto en contra de las leyes de Belos. Y las razones detrás de los atentados fueron censuradas para todos los demás. Pero las brujas involucradas sabían la verdad, así que aquellos que fueron ayudados empezaron a formar grupos secretos para iniciar una rebelión porque estaban hartos de las leyes.

\--------------------

Estar en el aquelarre del emperador tiene sus ventajas pero también sus desventajas, una de ellas era el clásico lavado de cerebro como en todas las organizaciones malvadas, y no lo notas hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Y eso era lo que Boscha y Amity tenían, un lavado de cerebro gratis sin saberlo. Eso por supuesto no fue de un día para otro. Pero el tiempo corre rápido, y funciona más rápido cuando los gatillos correctos son apretados.

Durante los siguientes dos meses, Amity y Boscha habían capturado varios rebeldes alrededor de la isla, todos ellos eran enviados al Conformatorio mientras su taliamigos…bueno, ellas no sabían que pasaba con ellos, solo se los entregaban a Kikimora. Eran elogiadas constantemente por todos. Ene se punto, aún había brujas que creían ciegamente en el emperador, así que había una mezcla de admiración y odio por parte de las brujas hacia ellas. Durante ese tiempo ambas chicas comenzaron a pasar menos tiempo con sus amigos, el trabajo era extenuante. Y ser influenciadas solo por los ideales del aquelarre no era bueno, y Odalia no era la única que sabía cómo manipular a alguien.

Un día hubo un reporte de una reunión de rebeldes, así que las dos chicas fueron al lugar acompañadas por Odalia y Alador. Cuando llegaron, irrumpieron en el lugar, las brujas comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones así que cada quien persiguió uno de los grupos, y por supuesto no fue difícil para Amity atraparlos.

“¡Abominaciones, surge!” ordeno Amity.

Las abominaciones rodearon a las brujas y estas se rindieron inmediatamente.

“¡Nos rendimos! ¡No nos lastimes!” alguien grito.

“Por orden del emperador Belos, están arrestados” dijo Amity.

En ese momento Alador y Odalia llegaron al lugar.

“Bien hecho, querida” dijo Alador “Ahora termínalos”

“¿Q-qué?” tartamudeo Amity no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar.

“Termina el trabajo, Amity” dijo Alador con vos más serie.

“P-pero, padre. ¡Ya se rindieron!” Amity comenzó a entrar en pánico al igual que los rebeldes.

“No hay piedad para los traidores, querida. Un Blight no titubea” dijo Odalia con voz mortal “Termina el trabajo”

“Pero…”

“¡¡¡TERMINA EL TRABAJO, AMITY!!!”

La furia en la voz de Odalia hizo que Amity no lo pensara dos veces, cerró sus ojos y quemo a los rebeldes hasta la muerte. Cuando los gritos cesaron abrió los ojos y observó con horror lo que acababa de hacer. Odalia se acercó a ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

“Ahora eres parte del aquelarre del emperador, querida. Es tiempo que empieces a actuar como una Blight” Odalia dijo fríamente. Amity tembló por la mirada de su madre. Aun le tenía miedo.

“Si, madre” respondió Amity nerviosamente.

“Bien, reportemos este logro al emperador” dijo Odalia con su sonrisa siniestra usual.

Boscha fue obligada a hacer lo mismo que Amity. También estaba aterrorizada por lo que había hecho. Sabían que en algún punto tendrían que quitar una vida, pero no así, no cuando se habían rendido. EL vuelo a castillo fue silencioso. Ya en la habitación del trono, le reportaron a Belos lo sucedido, y aquí fue cuando Belos comenzó a manipular a las chicas.

“¿Qué es lo que te está molestando, Amity?” preguntó Belos.

Amity dudó pero finalmente le respondió “¿Por qué tuvimos que matarlos? Ya se habían rendido” había una gran expresión de culpa en su rostro.

“Por el Titán, Amity. Cómo te atreves a…” estaba diciendo Odalia cuando fue cayada por Belos.

“¡Silencio, Odalia!” el emperador dijo con voz firme mientras levantaba su mano “Deberías ser más empática sobre esto, después de todo, tomar una vida a su corta edad es algo muy duro. En lo personal no quiero llegar a esos ‘extremos’” dijo Belos ¿Eso es de los rebeldes?”

“Si, mi lord. Tenían esto con ellos” Alador sostenía una bolsa.

Belos gesticulo con la mano a Alador. Alador le entrego la bolsa al emperador.

“Yo sé que esto es difícil para ustedes, niñas. Pero verán…” el emperador sacó algunos viales de la bolsa y se los presentó a Boscha “¿Sabes qué es esto, Boscha?”

Boscha tomó el vial y lo analizo, no le tomo mucho, y solo por el color identifico el contenido. “Es una poción de muerte, pero…¡¡¡estas tienen objetivos específicos!!!” dijo Boscha con ojos muy abiertos. Amity observo los viales también con horror.

“¿Lo ven ahora, niñas? Estos rebeldes trataron de matarlas porque han arruinado muchos de sus planes. Creo que esto fue una trampa que prepararon al filtrar información alrededor de la isla. Ellos no dudarán en matarlas. Harán todo para llevar la desgracia a la isla. No sabemos qué harán si les damos la espalda. No les den una oportunidad. Sé que es difícil para alguien de su edad, pero a veces tenemos que hacer esta clase de cosas por el bien de la sociedad” dijo Belos mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de las chicas.

Ambas chicas miraron fijamente los viales y asintieron con la cabeza.

“Ahora, como esta ha sido una noche difícil para ustedes, pueden tomarse el día mañana para calmar sus nervios. Una mente perturbada no es buena en el campo de batalla” dijo Belos “Y Odalia…No quiero ver esa clase de comportamiento contra las niñas otra vez”

“Si, mi lord” dijo Odalia con voz sumisa.

Al siguiente día se reunieron con sus amigos y las cosas no terminaron bien. Después de contarles lo que había pasado el día anterior todos quedaron en shock. Willow estaba muy alterada y les dijo que debieron haberse rehusado a hacerlo, así que después de una pequeña discusión entre ellas y Willow, Amity y Boscha se enojaron y dejaron al grupo. Se sentían traicionadas por sus amigos por no apoyar sus acciones, pero no les importaba del todo porque por lo menos sabían que el emperador Belos se preocupaba por ellas y las apoyaba. O eso es lo que creían.

Hablaron con Edric y Emira quienes también quedaron en shock, pero estaban más preocupados por ellas por lo que habían tenido que hacer, así que las escucharon y les ofrecieron sus hombros para dejar salir todas esas lágrimas que tenían retenidas. Edric y Emira aún estaban a cargo de la recolección de impuestos así que nunca tuvieron que hacer algo como eso. En algún punto Edric y Emira decidieron tener una plática con las chicas, pero ese día nunca llegó. Un día Amity y Boscha regresaron de sus deberes y Kikimora estaba esperándolas en la entrada de la habitación del trono.

“Lo siento, señorita Blight. Pero…” Kikimora dijo tristemente “Tu hermana y hermano fueron asesinados”

“Que…” Amity murmuro y se desplomo en sus rodillas con su rostro en shock. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer del borde de sus ojos.

Boscha se arrodillo y abrazo a Amity tratando de confortarla mientras caían lágrimas de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Las cosas iban a ponerse verdaderamente mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que…espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Muy bien, este capítulo iba a abarcar un poco más, pero ya saben, las ideas aparecen de repente así que no pude abarcar hasta donde planeaba. La primera parte terminó siendo un poco divertido pero como pudieron ver al final del capítulo, las cosas no resultaron como ellas esperaban. Habrá algunas respuestas en el próximo capítulo. Dejen sus comentarios y demás. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Manténganse sintonizados ;)


	6. EL MOCHUELO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la muerte de los gemelos, Amity y Boscha cambiaron para mal. Por donde quiera que iban dejaban un rastro de destrucción. Después escalar peldaños en el aquelarre, son asignadas con una misión especial. Todo estaba marchando perfectamente hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAJAJAJA XD, Ok ok. Antes de poner la nota original debo decir que ame el nombre de El Mochuelo. El nombre original es The Owlet. En ingles a las crías de los búhos se les dice owlets, pero también son una especie de búhos pequeños. Si ustedes buscan Mochuelo u Owlet les saldrán imágenes de esa pequeña especie de búho, esa es la razón por la que elegí ese nombre. Y demonios, suena demasiado gracioso XD, pero ame ese nombre.
> 
> Aquí el capítulo 6. No hay mucho que decir al principio de las notas, pero un hablando un poco acerca de mí. Soy un gamer desde el que el Atari estaba en el mercado, así que para aquellos que nunca hayan jugado un videojuego debo decirles que en algunos juegos ustedes pueden encontrar melodías increíbles que les transmiten infinidad de emociones, así que usualmente escucho los soundtracks de los juegos y para este capítulo una melodía me hizo imaginar las diferentes situaciones. Así que para aquellos que quieran intentarlo busquen en youtube una melodía que se llama “The Gears Go Awry” de Castlevania Portrait of Ruins (uno de mis juegos favoritos de la saga de Castlevania). Esta la versión original que dura 2-3 minutos pero también hay una versión extendida que dura alrededor de 20 minutos. Y eso es todo por ahora, vean el final para más notas. Disfruten el capítulo.

Amity se encontraba en la cima de una de las torres superiores del castillo. Estaba recargada en la almena mirando al horizonte con una cara de depresión. Aún estaba procesando lo que le habían dicho hace unas horas.

\--------------------

Amity se apresuró a entrar a la habitación del trono donde sus padres discutían algo con el emperador. Llegó al trono y se olvidó del protocolo. Boscha estaba corriendo detrás de ella.

“¿¡Q-Que pasó!?” pregunto Amity de forma desesperada.

“¡¡Amity, inclínate ante tu emperador!!” la regañó Odalia.

Belos levantó una mano “Esta bien, Odalia. Lamento mucho tu perdida, Amity”

“¿Dónde están mis hermanos?” preguntó Amity.

“Lo siento, querida. No quedo nada de ellos” dijo Alador de forma seria.

“¿Q-que quieres decir?” preguntó Amity con horror tras las implicaciones de su padre.

El emperador se levantó de su trono y camino hacia Amity. “Veras, Amity. Tus hermanos fueron enviados cerca de la Mano para arrestar algunos criminales que se dedicaban a robar taliamigos en el pueblo. Pero cuando no se reportaron, tu madre envió un escuadrón para ver que estaba pasando. Pero cuando llegaron solo encontraron una casa quemada y un mensaje en el suelo fuera de la casa escrito con sangre. Los criminales también eran rebeldes. Solo encontraron pedazos de sus capas manchados con sangre” Belos le explicó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Amity. “Lo siento, Amity”

Amity y Boscha estaban anonadadas y ninguna pudo decir una palabra.

“Como pueden ver, niñas. Estas brujas que dicen pelear por el bien son solo asesinos que un dudaran en tomar una vida, sin importar de quien se trate” dijo Belos con su usual voz calmada. “Estoy discutiendo con tus padres sobre los preparativos para un funeral adecuado para tus hermanos, te avisaran cuando todo esté listo. Puedes tomarte la semana, Amity”

Amity volteó a ver a sus padres y observó que ambos estaban calmados como siempre. Sabía que sus padres no eran muy apegados a sus hermanos pero verlos tan calmados solo la hizo sentirse enferma.

“Con su permiso, mi lord” dijo Amity con una voz débil.

El emperador asintió con la cabeza y regreso a su trono. Amity dejo la habitación del trono a paso rápido. Boscha se inclinó ante el emperador y fue tras Amity pero la perdió de vista.

\--------------------

“¿Am?” Boscha la llamó con una voz suave desde la trampilla de la torre. La había estado buscando por las últimas horas.

Amity nos e movió.

Boscha se acercó y se recargo junto a ella. “Hey” dijo con voz suave.

“Mi hermana y hermano se han ido, Boscha” dijo Amity con voz ronca “La única familia que me ha importado”

“Lo sé” dijo Boscha gentilmente mientras miraba el horizonte.

“¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Ellos hacían la vida en casa más fácil. Eran los únicos que se preocupaban por mi” dijo Amity mientras miraba sus manos.

“Oye. Eso no es cierto. Yo aún estoy aquí” Boscha le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y después regreso su mirada al horizonte frunciendo el ceño “No te preocupes, Am. Haremos que los responsables paguen. Ellos van a estar taaan jodidos”

“Si. Lo estarán” dijo Amity con voz mortal mientras encendía su mano en fuego.

\--------------------

Algunos días después, hubo una ceremonia para los gemelos Blight en el castillo para honrarlos por morir durante el deber. Todos los miembros del aquelarre presentes le ofrecieron sus condolencias a la familia Blight. Boscha acompañó a Amity toda la ceremonia. Ella también estaba devastada por sus muertes, después de todo, se había encariñado con los gemelos, y se hizo aún más cercana después de todas las veces que las confortaron por las presiones del aquelarre.

Amity regresó a la mansión después del funeral, Boscha insistió en acompañarla para que no estuviera sola. Amity solo se sentó a la mitad de su cama mirando hacia la nada mientras abrazaba y descansaba su cabeza sobre un gran peluche de la Reptibestia que sus hermanos le habían regalado alegando que ella era igual a una. Durante el transcurso del día todos sus amigos fueron a ofrecerle sus condolencias a Amity, pero no se quedaba mucho pues no recibían más de un “Gracias” por parte de ella. Ellos entendían que quería estar sola, y como Boscha estaba con ella sabían que no tenían de que preocuparse. La última en visitarla fue Viney, se sentó junto a Amity y la abrazó y luego estalló en lágrimas. Para ese momento no era un secreto que Viney y Emira estaban saliendo. Y viendo a Viney así de destrozada hizo que Amity y Boscha lloraran también. Amity había perdido a las personas que más le importaban. Primero Luz, ahora Edric y Emira. Sentía un gran dolor pero a la vez había otro sentimiento creciendo dentro de ella. Odio. Alguien iba a pagar por esto.

El día siguiente al funeral, Amity se presentó en el castillo y solicitó una audiencia con el emperador. Kikimora atendió su petición y se dirigió a la habitación del trono. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, Boscha se reunió con ella en la entrada de la habitación del trono.

“No tienes que hacer esto” dijo Amity mientras veía la puerta de la habitación del trono.

“Tonterías. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Am. Hagamos esto” dijo Boscha con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro.

Kikimora abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado “Señorita Amity, el emperador te recibirá”

“Yo también entrare” dijo Boscha con voz firme pero respetuosa hacia Kikimora.

“Muy bien” respondió Kikimora y las escoltó hasta el trono.

“Emperador Belos. La señorita Amity y la señortia Boscha están aquí” Kikimora se inclinó ante el emperador y dejo la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Amity y Boscha se inclinaron.

“Amity, aunque quedan varios días de descanso. ¿Por qué estás aquí?” pregunto Belos con vos seria.

“Tenemos una petición, mi lord” dijo Amity con una mirada determinada en si rostro.

“¿Y que puede ser?” preguntó Belos con curiosidad.

“Queremos que nos ponga a cargo de todo lo que tenga que ver con la rebelión” dijo Amity.

“Esa es una responsabilidad muy grande, niñas” dijo Belos mientras juntaba sus manos bajo su barbilla.

“¡Denos la oportunidad, no fallaremos! Mi lord” dijo Amity, controlándose cuando recordó que estaba hablando con el emperador.

“Es verdad que ustedes dos están entre los miembros más poderosos de mi aquelarre, en tan solo unos meses han tenido éxito en un gran número de misiones. Estaba en lo correcto al nombrarlas capitanas” Belos pareció pensar por unos segundos “Muy bien, les confiare esa tarea. Tráiganmelos. Es tiempo de obtener algunas respuestas de estos rebeldes”

\--------------------

Los siguientes meses fueron caóticos para las brujas. Después de la muerte de los gemelos, Amity y Boscha se volvieron más ‘duras’ al momento de hacer sus labores. No importaba cual fuera el trabajo, ellas eran brutales con las personas. ¿Un trabajo de impuestos? No hay problema, si tienes los caracoles. Si no los tenías, ya no tenías por qué preocuparte, ellas quemaban tu casa y te enviaban al Conformatorio. ¿Un criminal buscado? Bueno, tenías suerte de respirar después del tratamiento especial que te proveían las dos brujas. ¿Bruja salvaje? Eras arrestada y te enviaban a tu petrificación. ¿Crimen menor? Terminabas arrestado con algunos moretones y uno o dos huesos rotos. ¿Quejándote de las leyes? Bueno, eras tratado como un traidor. ¿Haciendo cosas de rebeldes? Eso no terminaba bien para ti. Primero, eras interrogado por Amity o Boscha, en el peor de los casos por ambas. Y si no tenías información sobre el asesino de los gemelos, bueno, ibas a tener momentos difíciles en el cuarto de interrogación. Segundo, si no tenías información acerca del líder de la rebelión, un poco de tortura estaba en tu agenda entre la cena y luchar contra el odio que te tienes. Y finalmente, cuando no había más preguntas, eras enviado al emperador, y nadie sabía que pasaba ahí. Así que en resumen tenías un mal día.

Ambas chicas usaban su hechizo de fuego la mayoría del tiempo para ‘resolver’ todos los problemas, y como eran brutales con todos, en algún punto se ganaron el apodo de Las Perras de Fuego.

Todos en las islas tenían miedo de ellas, inclusive sus amigos dejaron de reconocerlas. Trataron de hablar con ellas acerca de su actitud pero ellas solo les dieron la espalda. Dejaron de hablarles a sus amigos, alegando que no se asociaban con brujas menores. Así que ahora era solo ellas dos. Pero no les importaba, después de todo, empezaron a creer ciegamente en el aquelarre del emperador. Comenzaron a creer que estaban haciendo lo correcto, inclusive si sus amigos no podían verlo. Estaban haciendo de las Islas Hirvientes un lugar mejor. Nadie iba a perder a nadie otra vez, así como le había pasado a Amity. Pero la verdad es que la ira en sus corazones las estaba cegando, no se daban cuenta de cuantas personas estaban lastimando, cuanta destrucción dejaban a su paso. Como ahora estaban haciendo lo que les decían en lugar de lo que creían.

Pero aun con todo ese caos no había rastro de la bruja misteriosa, ninguno de los rebeldes capturados tenía información de la bruja. Además, los incidentes que involucraban a este personaje eran escasos, solo uno cada par de semanas, eso no tenía sentido. Así que, ¿Por qué si esta bruja se supone es la mente maestra nadie sabe nada de ella? y aún más, ¿Por qué sus crímenes no tienen nada que ver con la rebelión? Siempre que alguien ve a esta bruja faltaban cosas, solo venía a robar algunos objetos y libros y después se iba sin lastimar a nadie. Había algo muy raro con todo eso.

“Oye, Bos” dijo Amity llamando la atención de su amiga.

Ambas chicas estaban en la cima de una de las torres superiores del castillo. Les gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí cuando no había nada que hacer.

“¿Si?” dijo Boscha mientras estaba acostada en el suelo mirando al cielo.

“¿Has notado que cuando la misteriosa bruja ataca solo se roba unas cosas y se va? Ni una sola bruja es lastimada” dijo Amity con una cara pensativa.

“¿Hmm? Boscha pensó por un minuto y se sentó, recargando su brazo sobre la pierna que había doblado. “Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. También solo aparece una vez cada par de semanas. ¿En qué estás pensando, Am?”

“Es solo que no tiene ningún sentido. Si es el líder, ¿Por qué no hace ningún atentado en contra del emperador y por qué no ayuda a los rebeldes aun?” dijo Amity mientras trataba de resolver este acertijo.

“No lo sé, quizá es solo un perdedor que pretendía ser alguien genial. Pero viendo que somos mucho para morder simplemente se fue a esconder al hoyo del que salió y dejo morir a los demás” dijo Boscha mientras jugaba con una bola de fuego.

“No lo sé, hay algo muy raro acerca de la rebelión. Como si fueran dos cosas diferentes” dijo Amity aun pensando acerca de eso.

“¿Quieres decir que esta bruja no tiene nada que ver con la rebelión?” preguntó Boscha desapareciendo la bola antes de levantarse. Caminó hacia donde estaba Amity y se recargo junto a ella.

“Yo…yo no puedo confirmar eso pero, hay algo que no encaja en la ecuación” dijo Amity aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

“Bueno, creo que no debes pensar demasiado en ello. Después de todo, cuando capturemos a esta bruja tendremos las respuestas que necesitamos. Y si no coopera, bueno, él o ella conocerá a las Perras de Fuego” dijo Boscha con una sonrisa engreída mientras encendía su mano en fuego.

“Ugh. Detesto ese nombre” dijo Amity dándole una mirada asesina a Boscha.

“Bueno, que esperabas de un montón de perdedores. No entienden porque estamos haciendo esto” dijo Boscha mientras miraba su mano encendida.

“¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?” preguntó Amity.

“No lo sé, tu dime. Solo estoy haciendo esto por una amiga” dijo Boscha mientras le sonreía a Amity.

Amity le devolvió la sonrisa “Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, estamos haciendo esta para hacer de las Islas Hirvientes un mejor lugar”

“Y es exactamente por eso que se van a arrepentir de habernos puesto ese puto sobrenombre” dijo Boscha.

“Gracias, Bos” dijo Amity mientras levantaba su mano para chocar los cinco con Boscha.

Boscha choco la mano de Amity y después entrelazo sus dedos en un fuerte apretón. “Oye, eres mi hermana” dijo Boscha con determinación en su rostro.

“Tenemos esto, hermana” dijo Amity.

\--------------------

Han sido ya tres meses desde la muerte de los gemelos. Y en los meses pasados Amity y Boscha hicieron sus tareas habituales, los asuntos usuales de impuestos o el típico crimen en las islas. En cuanto a la bruja misteriosa, solo hubo tres avistamientos, pero como siempre no había rastro de la bruja, simplemente desapareció. Ni Amity ni Boscha habían descubierto nada aún, parecía que solo era alguien robando cosas. Las cosas parecían estarse calmando con la rebelión, un pequeño grupo era capturado de vez en cuando. Además varias brujas salvajes fueron capturadas y enviadas al emperador. Nadie sabía que les pasaba a excepción de Odalia, Alador, Kikimora y el mismo emperador, pero los padres de Amity no le decían nada a nadie, aun cuando Amity y Boscha habían sido ascendidas de nuevo.

Ahora ambas chicas eran comandantes, solo unos rangos por debajo de Odalia. Pero seguían trabajando como un equipo independiente, no tenían nadie a cargo, pero no les importaba. Ambas estaban bien trabajando juntas, odiaban que los guardias arruinaran las cosas, especialmente con las brujas salvajes. Capturar una bruja salvaje ya era una tarea difícil, así que tener que rescatar a alguien más era sumamente molesto para ellas y solo hacía más difícil su trabajo.

Las cosas iban bien hasta ahora, pero todo cambio un día.

El emperador Belos solicitó la presencia de Amity y Boscha, así que las chicas se reportaron con él.

“¿Llamo por nosotras, mi lord?” preguntó Boscha.

“Si, niñas. Tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes dos” dijo Belos.

“¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi lord?” preguntó Amity.

“Verán, niñas. Durante los recientes meses he sido informado por los otros aquelarres acerca de actividades sospechosas por parte de algunos de sus miembros. Quiero que vayan y me traigan a estas brujas” ordeno Belos.

“Si, mi lord” las dos dijeron juntas.

“Vayan al Conformatorio. El guardián Wrath les dará la lista de sospechosos” Odalia dijo con voz seria.

“Si, señora”

Las chicas volaron al Conformatorio donde fueron recibidas por el guardián Wrath al llegar.

“¡Ah! Mis comandantes favoritas en toda la isla” dijo Wrath alegremente.

“Que hay, Wrath” dijo Boscha “¿Cómo están los prisioneros?

“Igual que siempre. Me gustaría tener más libertad para castigarlos” remarcó Wrath.

“Bueno, para ser justos, la mayoría de ellos están aquí por cuestiones de impuestos” dijo Amity.

“¡Je! Tiene razón, comandante” Wrath invocó el pergamino con la lista de sospechosos. “Tomen, esa es la lista de sospechosos que me dio Odalia. Tráiganmelos, pueden hacerlo de uno en uno o todos a la vez. Me da igual”

“No te preocupes, Wrath. Pronto podrás divertirte un poco con estos traidores” dijo Boscha con una voz maliciosa.

Wrath se rio. “Por eso las amo a las dos. Disfruten la cacería, yo necesito regresar al trabajo”

El guardián Wrath regresó al Conformatorio mientras Boscha y Amity volaban fuera de ahí.

“Así que, ¿a quién estamos buscando?” preguntó Boscha.

Amity abrió el pergamino y sus ojos se abrieron. Ella se detuvo abruptamente a mitad del vuelo, haciendo que Boscha diera la vuelta y se detuviera junto a ella cuando lo notó.

“¿Estas bien, Am?” preguntó Boscha.

Amity no dijo nada pero le pasó el pergamino a Boscha. Esta tomó el pergamino y comenzó a leer los nombres de la lista. Estaba anonadada por los nombres de la lista. En la lista estaban los nombres de Willow, Gus y Viney.

“Debes estar bromeando. ¡¿Estos tres!?” dijo Boscha incrédula.

Era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablaron con ellos pero nunca pensaron que serían tan tontos para ir en contra del emperador.

“Bueno, tu sabes que desde la vez que Eda fue perdonada por el emperador ellos estaban en contra de sus ideales. Creo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezaran a conspirar en contra del emperador” dijo Amity en una voz despreocupada.

“Argh. Esos idiotas. ¿¡Por qué no pueden entender lo que estamos tratando de hacer!?” dijo Boscha irritada “¿¡Por qué no pueden ser como tus hermanos!?” Boscha notó que Amity se pasmo ante sus palabras “Lo-lo siento, Am. Y-yo…es solo que…” Boscha balbuceó.

“Está bien, Bos. Sé a qué te refieres, además, quizá pueda obtener las respuestas que estoy buscando” Amity frunció el ceño mientras miraba al horizonte “Vamos, hermana”

Boscha sonrió de forma malvada y desvió su mirada hacia donde Amity estaba mirando “¡Oh sí! Visitemos a nuestros viejos amigos”

\--------------------

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde la Casa Búho solía estar, Gus y Viney junto con Puddles estaban esperando a Willow. Estaban hablando de los acontecimientos recientes en las islas hasta que escucharon la voz de Willow.

“¡Hola, chicos!” dijo Willow mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

“¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo?” preguntó Gus algo nervioso “¡Casi es hora!”

“Lo siento, estaba preocupada por mis papás. No quería dejarlos solos en estas circunstancias, tengo miedo de que algo les pueda pasar” dijo Willow con preocupación y una cara triste.

“Sé a qué te refieres. Las cosas se están poniendo muy mal desde que esas perras están a cargo” dijo Viney con rencor en su voz.

“Lo sé, pero aún son nuestras amigas. No las abandonaremos” dijo Gus con determinación.

“Quizá con esto podamos traerlas de vuelta” dijo Willow. “Así que, ¿ustedes también recibieron este papel?” Willow sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel con el dibujo de un búho de un lado y con algunas instrucciones del otro. Una de ellas era que se verían con alguien en este lugar alrededor de esa hora “¿Crees que esto sea de parte de quien creo que es?”

“Yo…no estoy seguro. Pero espero que así sea” dijo Gus.

“Esperen, ¿estamos hablando de…?” Viney fue interrumpida por una voz desagradable.

“Vaya vaya vaya. ¿Acaso no son las brujas que estábamos buscando?” dijo Boscha con una voz desagradable mientras sonreía malvada “Y todos juntos, ¿acaso eso no los hace más sospechosos?”

“Creo que esta lista no estaba mal después de todo” dijo Amity con su voz calmada “Saben, estábamos aquí para hacer algunas preguntas, pero parece que ya obtuvimos nuestra respuesta”

“¿¡De qué están hablando, chicas!?” preguntó Gus confundido.

“Verán. Nos mandaron a buscar a unas brujas que estaban haciendo cosas sospechosas, y adivinen que, todos ustedes están en la lista. Y como están juntos en este lugar por ninguna razón eso me hace pensar que están tramando algo” dijo Boscha con una expresión más seria.

“¿¡Q-Qué!?” preguntó Willow también confundida.

“Sus aquelarres han reportado que ustedes estaban haciendo algo extraño durante los últimos días” dijo Amity ¿Quieren que lea la lista?”

Amity les leyó la lista, y todo era cierto. Dos días antes los tres recibieron una nota, había diferentes instrucciones para cada uno. A Willow le habían pedido algunas plantas, y cada día tomaba algunas del invernadero del aquelarre de plantas. A Viney le habían pedido suplementos médicos, ahora ella estaba trabajando en el aquelarre de curación, y era una de las mejores curanderas. A Gus le pidieron información, así que se pasó esos días entrevistando personas y buscando en libros después de la escuela. Como aún era un estudiando aún no se había unido a un aquelarre, pero su entusiasmo lo hizo preguntar a las personas equivocadas. Y para hacer las cosas peores ellos traían todas esas cosas con ellos. Después de todo, iban a entregarlas hoy.

“Y sus caras me dicen que todo esto es verdad” dijo Amity mientras su expresión se tornaba fría “Así que me temo que están bajo arresto”

“¡Espera, Ami! Esto no es así, si tan solo esperas un poco más tú vas a…” Willow estaba tratando de convencer a sus amigas cuando una bola de fuego la hizo esquivar para evitar el golpe directo.

“No escuchamos a criminales” dijo Boscha con una voz mortal.

“Abominaciones, ¡surjan!” Las abominaciones se lanzaron contra ellos. Como Viney era parte de un aquelarre ahora, el resto de su magia había sido sellada, así que solo podía usa hechizos relacionados con su aquelarre. Sin embargo el vínculo entre ella y Puddles era algo que no podía ser roto con eso. Así que tan pronto la abominación se abalanzo contra ella Puddles se lanzó a proteger a Viney, tacleando las abominaciones y mandándolas lejos. Gus creo una cortina de humo para que las abominaciones no pudieran verlos. Por su parte, Willow se arrodillo y colocó sus manos en el piso, haciendo crecer enredaderas que aprisionaron a las abominaciones. Pero como Boscha y Amity tenían acceso a todos los tipos de magia esta batalla solo era una pérdida de tiempo. Boscha lanzo un hechizo de viento para disipar la cortina de humo, mientras Amity convocaba más abominaciones. Se encontraban rodeados de nuevo.

Boscha tomo un vial de poción y lo aventó en frente de Puddles. Una criatura de roca parecida a una langosta emergió del líquido y tomó a Puddles con su tenaza y lo arrojo fuertemente contra la torre haciendo que Puddles chirriara de dolor. Trato de levantarse pero se colapsó en el piso y se desmayó por el golpe. “¡¡¡Puddles!!!” Viney miró horrorizada y corrió hacia su amigo pero fue noqueada por una bola de fuego que Boscha lanzó, mandando a la chica a unos metros de Puddles. Boscha se rio “Una menos, faltan dos”

Mientras Gus estaba viendo que le había pasado a Viney, Amity aprovecho para realizar un hechizo de tierra que mando a Gus al aire, y moviéndose a velocidad luz se posicionó detrás de Gus. Gus desvió su mirada hacia Amity y se petrifico al ver su mirada, ahí estaban esos mortales ojos fríos. Con un movimiento rápido Amity lanzo una llamarada de fuego enfrente de Gus, lanzándolo fuerte al lado de Viney. Gus se desmallo por el hechizo de Amity “Solo una más” Amity dijo fríamente.

Willow miró horrorizada a sus amigos, pero en lugar de entrar en pánico comenzó a ponerse furiosa.

“¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimarlos!?!?!?” Willow prácticamente quebró el piso con sus manos, espinas comenzaron a salir del suelo, azotando a las abominaciones y estrujando a la langosta hasta hacerla polvo. Amity y Boscha retrocedieron y se posicionaron en frente de Willow con sus bastones en posición de defensa.

¿Por qué no lo haríamos? Solo son traidores” dijo Amity fríamente.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN INCREIBLEMENTE ESTUPIDA!?!?!?” gritó Willow con furia “¿¡NO LO VES!? ¡¡¡TE ESTAN MANIPULANDO OTRA VEZ!!! ¿¡¿¡¿¡COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTUPIDAMENTE CIEGA!?!?!?”

“¿Ciega? ¿¡¿¡¿¡CIEGA!?!?!?” ahora Amity es la que estaba furiosa “¡¡¡TU ERES LA QUE ESTA CIEGA!!!” Amity le lanzó una bola de fuego a Willow quien solo alzó una espina bloqueando el hechizo “¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡Y QUE SABES TU, WILLOW!?!?!?!? ¡¡USTEDES SOLO NOS DIERON LA ESPALDA!!”

“¿¡¿¡Nosotros les dimos la espalda!?!?” Willow comenzó a enojarse más “¡¡Fueron ustedes los que nos dieron la espalda!! ¡¡Ustedes solo comenzaron a dañar a las personas, a quemar sus casas, a lastimarlas!! ¡¡¡No es su culpa que las leyes del emperador sean mierda!!! ¿¡¿¡¿¡Qué te hicieron ellas!?!?!?”

“¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ELLOS MATARON A MI HERMANA Y HERMANO, WILLOW!!!!!!!!” lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Amity y había una mirada asesina en su rostro. “¡¡¡¡¡ELLOS ME QUITARON LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE ME IMPORTABA!!!!!” Amity encendió sus manos en fuego. “¡¡¡LOS MISMOS QUE ESTAS AYUDANDO AHORA!!!”

“¿¡¿¡¿¡Y por qué estás tan segura de eso!?!?!?” preguntó Willow “¿¡¿¡Quién te dijo eso!?!? ¿¡El emperador!? ¿Tu madre?”

“¡¡¡CALLATE!!!” grito Amity mirando a Willow de forma asesina apretando sus dientes “¡¡El emperador es el único que se preocupa por nosotros desde que nos unimos al aquelarre!!”

“Después de todo lo que pasó aun sigues dejando que otros dirijan tu vida. Pensé que querías enmendar las cosas, hacer de este un mejor lugar. Pero me equivoque, solo estás haciendo de este un peor lugar. Solo sigues lastimando personas. A mí, Viney, Gus…Luz” dijo Willow fríamente “No has cambiado, Amity”

Hubo un silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse era el viento pasando a través de los árboles.

“Todos nos preocupábamos por ustedes. Me preocupaba por ti. Eras mi mejor amiga” dijo Willow mientras fijaba su mirada con la de Amity.

“Lamento que hayas pensado eso” dijo Amity con sus ojos fijos en los de Willow.

“Yo también…” Los ojos de Willow comenzaron a brillar de un color verde intenso, y con eso, la batalla inicio.

Amity se abalanzó contra Willow con un grito y sus manos envueltas en su fuego magenta. Willow hizo crecer enredaderas debajo de ella y se alzó varios metros del piso. Una serie de espinas se lanzaron contra Amity y Boscha. Amity uso un hechizo de fuego para destruir las espinas en frente de ella, Boscha solo voló y lanzo bolas de fuego contra Willow pero sus hechizos fueron bloqueados por las espinas. Rodeada de árboles, Willow tenía la ventaja ya que había muchas plantas que podía manipular. Amity se movió como una centella tratando de quedar detrás de Willow esquivando las espinas que se dirigían hacia ella.

Willow estaba completamente rodeada por espinas en un círculo perfecto, y esas espinas se lanzaban contra Amity y Boscha. No pudiendo acercarse a Willow, Boscha saco un par de viales los cuales contenían una clase de herbicida. Los lanzó al círculo defensivo de espinas lo que causó que las plantas se disolvieran en una sustancia pegajosa verde, pero en un parpadeo las espinas crecieron otra vez y se abalanzaron contra Boscha. Boscha evadió las espinas pero estas se seguían dividiendo así que una la alcanzó. Las espinas rápidamente envolvieron a Boscha y la azotaron fuertemente contra la torre, causando que la chica se retorciera de dolor. Boscha quemo las espinas solo para ser golpeada por otra, haciendo que la chica se estrellara contra el suelo. El suelo se fracturó debido a la fuerza con la que Boscha golpeo el piso, causando que volviera a retorcerse de dolor. Cuanto trato de levantarse, Boscha fue repentinamente envuelta en raíces. Siendo incapaz de moverse, miraba con horror a las espinas que se dirigían a ella a gran velocidad pero Amity levantó un muro de fuero entre su amiga y las espinas.

Amity quemó las raíces y liberó a Boscha, y ambas se retiraron al cielo mientras veían a Willow anonadadas por lo que veían. Las espinas que rodeaban a Willow se movían como tentáculos, listas para atacar con la orden de Willow.

“Ahora entiendo por qué pudo noquearte con un solo golpe” dijo Amity con voz seria.

“No sabía que Willow era así de fuerte” dijo Boscha mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su mejilla. “Pudo haber entrado fácilmente al aquelarre del emperador”

“Vamos, Bos. Necesitamos terminar esto ahora” dijo Amity mientras miraba a Willow con su mirada fría y asesina, igual que Odalia.

Ambas chicas se colocaron a ambos lados de Willow y giraron sus bastones lanzando uno de sus hechizos más poderosos, Salamandra. De los círculos de hechizo trazado por sus bastones, salió una cabeza de dragón seguido por un largo cuerpo de fuego. Los dragones de fuego rodearon a Willow, quien se envolvió en varias capas de enredaderas y espinas. Los dragones de fuego comenzaron a girar alrededor de Willow, acercándose con cada vuelta que daban. Tras varias vueltas los dragones explotaron en una torre de llamas bicolor. Cuando el fuego se apagó, solo había una bola negra de enredaderas calcinadas en el centro, las enredaderas empezaron a pulverizarse con el viento. Cuando todas las enredaderas se pulverizaron, Willow cayó al piso respirando agitadamente debido al calor sofocante de los hechizos, ella trató de levantarse pero se desmayó y colapso en el suelo.

“No eres tan ruda ahora, eh, Park” dijo Boscha de forma burlona. Pero respiraba de forma agitada, al igual que Amity. Ese hechizo utilizaba mucha magia.

“Llevémoslos al Conformatorio” dijo Boscha mientras veía a Willow con una mirada fría.

Pero repentinamente un relámpago llamó su atención.

“En tus sueños, perra” una voz dijo detrás de Boscha.

Boscha se pasmó cuando escuchó a alguien detrás de ella. No fue capaz de voltear a ver quién estaba detrás de ella, algo duro la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Ni siquiera fue capaz de llevar su mano a la cara para aliviar el dolor, la punta de un bastón la tocó en el pecho y quedó congelada en un bloque de hielo al instante. Amity volteó su mirada para ver que estaba pasando pero la misteriosa figura ya estaba sujetándola por el collar de su capa. Con un toque en el pecho de Amity con el bastón un poderoso hechizo de viento la mandó a volar, haciendo que rodara en el suelo dos veces antes que pudiera detenerse. Sujeto el piso para intentar detenerse pero le tomo algunos metros detenerse por completo.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡QUIEN ERES!?!?!?” Amity grito extremadamente furiosa. ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando esto? El ser tocada por alguien en una batalla, y más aún, ser golpeada por un hechizo, y solo con el toque de un bastón.

En frente de ella había una figura de su misma altura, vestía una capa blanca con una capucha con una proyección que parecía un pico y algunos patrones que la hacían parecer un ave. Bajo la capucha, una máscara de búho. No pudo ver más porque la capa le cubría el cuerpo pero podía ver que la figura usaba botas con tacón.

“Soy el Mochuelo” la figura dijo con voz calmada pero había un tono amenazante en su voz.

Con esa voz Amity pudo confirmar que la misteriosa bruja era una mujer.

“Entonces, tu eres la misteriosa bruja encapuchada que ha estado robando cosas por aquí y por allá. Y supongo que eres la líder de esta rebelión sin sentido” dijo Amity con voz calmada mientras se levantaba.

“Sí y no. Pero quizá deba tomar parte de esta rebelión de la que hablas” dijo el Mochuelo aun con tranquilidad “Las liberare, liberare la magia de este mundo”

Amity se rio “¿De quién?” pregunto con una sonrisa engreída.

“Belos” dijo el Mochuelo.

“Ya veo. Entonces no tengo otra opción que matarte aquí” dijo Amity mientras encendía su mano libe en fuego.

“Muy lenta” dijo el Mochuelo con voz calmada al oído de Amity.

Amity se pasmó cuando se percató que el Mochuelo ya estaba a su lado dibujando un círculo de hechizo con su bastón en frente de Amity _. “¿¡Cómo puede moverse tan rápido!?”_ pensó Amity. El hechizo produjo una fuerte corriente de viento que mandó a Amity contra un árbol cercano, destruyéndolo y haciendo que chocara fuertemente con el que estaba detrás antes de caer al piso.

Había un rastro de sangre en la esquina de la boca de Amity “COMO TE ATRE…” estaba diciendo Amity entre dientes apretados cuando el Mochuelo golpeo fuerte el suelo produciendo una luz cegadora tan intensa que inclusive con los ojos cerrados Amity podía ver la luz a través de sus parpados.

“Deberías apresurarte. O tu amiga morirá en ese bloque de hielo” Eso fue la última cosa que Amity escuchó.

Después de varios segundos Amity fue capaz de abrir sus ojos, parpadeó varias veces para que se ajustaran de nuevo a la luz. Escaneo el área con la mirada pero no había rastro del Mochuelo, tampoco de Willow, Gus, Viney o Puddles. Amity golpeo el piso con su puño en frustración y enojo. ¿¡Cómo alguien podía escapar de ella!? ¡Ella! ¡Amity Blight! ¿¡Como alguien podía derrotarlas a ella y a Boscha tan fácilmente!? ¡Ellas eran las más fuertes entre los soldados del aquelarre del emperador! ¿¡Cómo pudo esta bruja burlarse de ellas!?

_“No, no es eso. Estoy cansada, use gran parte de mi magia con ese hechizo de salamandra. Estábamos…”_ Amity estaba pensando cuando por fin se dio cuenta “¡Boscha!”

Amity gateó mientras trataba de levantarse y después corrió hacia donde Boscha estaba. Trazó un círculo de hechizo y el hielo se derritió en agua instantáneamente. Boscha cayó al piso pero no estaba respirando. Amity se arrodillo y sujetó a Boscha. “¡No no no no no! ¡Despierta, Bos! ¡Eres lo único que me queda!” sacudió a Boscha tratando de despertarla.

Acostó cuidadosamente a Boscha y comenzó a aplicarle RCP “¡Vamos vamos! ¡No te atrevas a morir o te juro que te matare otra vez!” dijo Amity mientras le fruncía el ceño a Boscha, después de unos segundos Boscha se retorció y tomo una bocanada de aire, se giró y comenzó a toser. Amity se relajó y soltó el aliento que estaba sosteniendo. Amity ayudó a Boscha a reincorporarse.

“Ugh, me duele la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios paso?” Boscha gruñó mientras se sobaba la cabeza con las manos.

“Bueno…” Amity le contó a Boscha lo que hace tan solo unos minutos.

“¡Debes estar bromeando!” dijo Boscha no creyendo lo que Amity le había dicho “¿¡Cómo!?”

“No pierdas la cabeza. Estabamos cansadas por lanzar esas salamandras” dijo Amity mientras curaba sus heridas.

“Si, tienes razón. No hay manera de que perdamos contra alguien” dijo Boscha un poco irritada y comenzó a curar sus heridas también “Mierda. ¡¡Hermana, estamos completamente jodidas!! El emperador dijo que esta era una misión muy importante”

“Quizás. Pero creo que encontramos lo que el emperador había estado buscando” dijo Amity con su estado de ánimo habitual “Vamos, Boscha. Regresemos al castillo para reportar esto”

“Awww. ¿No podemos descansar un poco más?” se quejó Boscha.

“No quiero hacer esperar al emperador cuando hemos fallado esta misión, Bos” dijo Amity ofreciéndoles su mano para que pudiera levantarse.

“Ese es un buen punto” Boscha suspiró y tomó la mano de Amity y se levantó. Ambas chicas subieron a sus bastones y volaron de vuelta al castillo.

\--------------------

Ambas chicas estaban arrodilladas ante el emperador, sus ropas eran un desastre, algo muy inusual en ellas.

“Asumo que completaron la misión, niñas. Y tan solo en un par de horas. Estoy fascinado” dijo Belos desde su trono.

“De hecho, mi lord. Fallamos la misión” dijo Amity con voz calmada mientras miraba el piso.

“¿¡Qué!? ¿¡¿¡Y se atreven a venir aquí!?!?” dijo Belos molesto.

Amity levanto su rostro para mirar al emperador. Su madre quien estaba al lado del emperador se veía decepcionada. Pero Amity alejó cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente. “Pero encontramos lo que estaba buscando, mi lord”

El emperador levantó su cabeza intrigado por la declaración.

“¿Podrías ser más específica, Amity?” dijo Belos con voz más calmada.

Amity explicó lo que había pasada durante la misión con todos los detalles, inclusive como fueron derrotadas.

“Entonces, nuestra bruja misteriosa por fin decidió entrar en el juego, ¿eh?” dijo Belos con satisfacción. “El Mochuelo. Así que al final esta rebelión es trabajo de las brujas salvajes”

“¿Mi lord?” preguntó Boscha no entendiendo como llegó a esa conclusión.

“Vengan conmigo, niñas. Es hora de mostrarles algo” Belos se levantó de su trono y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas laterales de la habitación. Amity y Boscha lo siguieron. Después de bajar algunas escaleras llegaron a un corredor y después de un rato llegaron a una puerta. El emperador abrió las puertas y entraron a la habitación. Cuando llegaron al centro de la habitación, los ojos de Amity y Boscha se abrieron ante lo que estaban viendo.

“Esas son…” Amity no pudo terminar su oración, estaba anonadada por lo que estaba viendo.

En el centro de la habitación estaban las estatuas de Eda y Lilith.

“Las hermanas Clawthorne” dijo Belos “Verán, niñas. Este ‘Mochuelo’ no es otra cosa que una mera imitación de la Dama Búho, una bruja rebelde que nunca se unió a ningún aquelarre. Las brujas salvajes la ha escogido como el símbolo de su rebelión, así que ahora sabemos el porqué de esta rebelión y que es lo que quieren”

“Abolir el sistema de aquelarres” dijo Amity mirando a Eda y Lilith.

“Ahora, tráiganme a este Mochuelo, viva. Es hora de que le enseñe a las brujas salvajes que pasa cuando van en contra de la voluntad del Titán” dijo Belos mirando a las chicas.

“Si, mi lord” Ambas dijeron.

“Y arresten a las familias de los fugitivos, servirán de carnada” dijo Belos mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera de la habitación.

“Si, mi lord”

Belos se detuvo en la entrada de la habitación. “Y, niñas”

“¿Si, mi lord?”

“No me fallen de nuevo” dijo Belos mientras miraba a las brujas. Su ojo azul brilló. La mirada causo un escalofrío en Amity y Boscha. El emperador dejo la habitación antes de que pudieran moverse.

Cuando pudieron moverse salieron de la habitación, ambas mirando las estatuas hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

\--------------------

Después de una semana no había rastro de los fugitivos o del Mochuelo, había carteles por todas las islas, pero nadie los había visto. Después de su derrota, Amity comenzó a entrenar más duro, aún estaba molesta por el hecho de que alguien la derrotara. Así que después de un duro entrenamiento durante su día de descanso, decidió tomar un largo baño para relajarse antes de ir a descansar. Pero mientras cepillaba su cabello alguien llamó a su puerta.

“Adelante” dijo Amity.

“Amity, querida” dijo Odalia con en voz baja.

Era una voz que su madre rara vez usaba, así que Amity se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre. Había una mirada triste en su cara. El corazón de Amity se encogió. Esperaba malas noticias o alguna trampa de su madre, pero no estaba prepara para lo que su madre iba a decirle.

“Lo siento, querida. Pero…Boscha fue asesinada por el Mochuelo” dijo Odalia con voz suave.

Los ojos de Amity se abrieron y soltó su cepillo. Había perdido todo lo que le importaba. Ya no le quedaba nada. Una gran tristeza comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Odalia se acercó para abrazar a su hija tratando de confortarla “Lo siento, querida. No quedo nada de ella, el Mochuelo la mató y quemo la casa. Llegamos muy tarde. Dejo un mensaje diciendo que eras la siguiente”

La tristeza de Amity fue remplazada por algo más oscuro, ahora estaba llena de odio. Con este último incidente todo estaba colocado. Esos engranes que comenzaron a girar hace casi tres años se suponía llevarían a Amity hacia donde ella quería, un mejor lugar. Pero con los engranes completamente torcidos, ahora los únicos que giraban eran los que alguien más había colocado, y el único camino que quedaba era ese. Uno que llevaba a una completa obscuridad.

\--------------------

Después del funeral de Boscha el temperamento de Amity era por qué el de la misma Odalia. Nadie se atrevía a meteré con ella dentro del aquelarre, solo un ligero roce era suficiente para terminar en curación. Ahí fue cuando las cosas llegaron a lo peor. Durante los siguientes meses, Amity se convirtió en la pesadilla de las Islas Hirvientes. No importaba que tarea le era asignada, ella la completaba exitosamente rápidamente. Era implacable, era brutal durante sus asignaciones y usaba extrema violencia contra todo aquel que se sospechaba era un rebelde. Durante ese tiempo, el símbolo del búho comenzó a aparecer por toda la isla, así que Amity buscaba el símbolo de la resistencia día y noche, y cuando encontraba uno quemaba el lugar. No importaba quien estuviera adentro, no preguntaba, solo la quemaba hasta las cenizas, también las brujas en su interior. Cuando alguien veía flamas magentas sabían que ya estaban muertos, y la última cosa que veían en sus vidas eran esos ojos muertos y fríos.

Pero los rebeldes no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, Amity era una amenaza muy grande así que decidieron actuar. Y ese fue su último error. Una noche Amity fue enviada por órdenes del emperador a una locación remota para investigar una casa con un extraño símbolo. Cuando Amity llegó al lugar observó la marca en la puerta principal. Entonces varios hechizos se dirigieron hacia ella de todas direcciones. Era una trampa. Alrededor de treinta rebeldes se habían juntado para acabar con la pesadilla de las Islas Hirvientes. La explosión causada por el choque de todos los hechizos podía verse a kilómetros a la redonda. Nadie podía sobrevivir a semejante explosión o a la cantidad de hechizos, así que los rebeldes empezaron a celebrar su victoria anticipada.

Pero una repentina onda de magia disipó el humo y el fuego. Amity estaba viva y sin ningún rasguño. Los rebeldes entraron en pánico pero no había escapatoria. Uno por uno Amity los fue matando de formas muy dolorosas. Ni un solo rebelde pudo escapar esa noche. El atentado rebelde termino en un baño de sangre, pero ni una sola gota sangre era de Amity. No importaba que trataran los rebeldes ninguno era capaz de golpear a Amity. Amity mandó a volar a la última rebelde contra la casa. Los tacones de Amity hacían eco en la casa vacía. Amity se detuvo en frente de la bruja malherida. La rebelde miró a Amity y comenzó a temblar cuando se perdió en la mirada fría de Amity.

“No eres una bruja…Eres un monstruo” la rebelde dijo con voz temblorosa.

Amity frunció el ceño y encendió su mano en fuego. Los gritos desgarradores podían escucharse a la distancia. Lo único que quedó de la casa fueron cenizas.

Amity regreso al castillo y aventó a los pies de Belos a la última rebelde apenas viva.

“¿Es la única?” preguntó Belos.

“Ella era la líder. Los demás solo eran escoria” dijo Amity con voz fría.

“Entonces…” dijo Belos calmadamente.

“Muertos” dijo Amity sin rastro de emociones.

“Excelente. Bien hecho, Amity” Belos elogió a la chica de cabello menta. “Puedes retirarte, yo me hare cardo de nuestra…invitada” dijo Belos mientras levantaba a la bruja con un hechizo.

“Como desee, mi lord” Amity se inclinó y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación del trono.

Mientras Amity caminaba fuera de la habitación, Alador y Odalia la veían con gran satisfacción. Había una sonrisa muy desagradable en sus rostros. Una sonrisa que Amity no podía ver debido a su ira. Ellos la elogiaban constantemente estos días. Eran buenos con ella. Estaban orgullosos de Amity.

Amity dejó la habitación del trono y cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ella un doloroso grito penetrante salió de la habitación cerrada. Pero Amity siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado hasta que llegó al exterior del castillo. Todos los guardias se hacían a un lado cuando caminaba por los corredores. Ni siquiera los guardias de más alto rango se atrevían a cruzarse en su camino.

A donde fuera que Amity caminara solo quedaba un rastro de sangre y fuego magenta.

Tanta destrucción…Tantas muertes…

Finalmente estaba caminando el camino que habían trazado para ella desde el principio.

Ahora era perfecta.

Ahora era una Blight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este fic. Muy bien, un par de notas ahora que han leído el capítulo. Si escucharon la música espero que les haya gustado, si no leyeron las notas de inicio háganlo y denle una oportunidad si se sienten de humor. Yo compre ese soundtrack cuando el juego se estrenó, creo que es mi top 1 de toda la serie en cuanto a música. En fin, esta melodía “The Gears go Awry” me hizo imaginar a Amity y Boscha haciendo toda clase de destrucción, especialmente Amity durante la última parte del capítulo con esos mirada fría. Quizá la última parte no es muy larga pero si seguía escribiendo nunca terminaría. Espero la melodía les haya hecho sentir lo mismo. Y, ¿Qué es un hechizo de salamandra? Una vez más regresamos a Castlevania, busquen en Google Castlevania PoR Salamander y les aparecerá un gif de Charlotte lanzando ese hechizo. Hechizo muy poderoso pero también utiliza mucha magia. 
> 
> ¡Ah! Y por fin nos encontramos con El Mochuelo, estoy seguro que todos saben quién está detrás de esa mascara poro yo no hare ningún spoiler hasta el siguiente capítulo. Y eso es todo por ahora, recuerden. Manténgase a salvo. Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Manténganse sintonizados ;)


	7. UNA ESCUELA MAGENTA Y UN ARBOL ROSA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un año desde que Amity se unió al aquelarre del emperador. Después de la muerte de Boscha, se convirtió en la bruja más letal de las islas. El emperador Belos cansado de la rebelión, decidió ponerle fin, mandando a Amity a destruir el último bastión de la rebelión. Amity estaba por terminar el trabajo cuando El Mochuelo apareció y arruinó su trabajo. Una feroz batalla comenzó pero tomó un giro inesperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He aquí el capítulo 7! Gracias por la espera. Como siempre no hay mucho que decir en las notas iniciales. ¡Oh! Pero hoy les traigo otras recomendaciones de música que hicieron posible imaginar esta gran pelea. Así que en esta ocasión les traigo estas bellezas.
> 
> Track No. 1 Orphan on Flames de Chrono Cross OST. Hay una excelente versión de 30 minutos.
> 
> Track No. 2 Depths of the night de Chrono Trigger OST. O también pueden escuchar Fragments of a dream, o The girl who stole the stars, ambas de Chrono Cross. También están en versiones extendidas de entre 15 y 30 minutos.
> 
> Disfruten el capítulo :D

“Aquí tienes, Ami” dijo Willow alegremente.

“Gracias, Willow. Sé que las amaran” dijo Amity mientras recibía su cambio de vuelta “Bueno, es hora de que me vaya”

“Oye….mmm Ami…” Willow iba a decirle algo cuando alguien salió del cuarto anexo.

“Oye, Willow. Ya termine con las macetas grandes, ¿que sigue en… ¡Oh! ¡Que hay Blight!” un dolor agudo causado por un codazo de Willow en sus costillas hicieron que la triclope se retorciera y casi tirara la caja que estaba cargando.

“Oh, yo…perdón” dijo Boscha con culpa por todo su rostro. Boscha había cambiado un poco desde el incidente de la rebelión, su expresión se había ablandado mucho y ya no tenía esa cara presumida. Su cabello era aún más largo, llegando casi a la mitad de su trasero, aun lo sujetaba en una cola de caballo.

“No tienes por qué” dijo Amity mientras miraba a su amiga “Bueno, me voy, de nuevo gracias” Amity tomo gentilmente los arreglos y salió de la tienda.

“Saluda a Luz de nuestra parte” dijo Boscha un poco avergonzada.

Willow siguió a Amity afuera de la tienda y la abrazó teniendo cuidado de no aplastar los arreglos.

“Oye, Ami. Todos ya te han perdonado. Han sido ya tres años, ¿Por qué no te perdonas también?” dijo Willow con una voz suave.

“Yo…no puedo” dijo Amity mientras fruncía al piso.

“Oye, está bien. Solo…inténtalo, ¿quieres?” dijo Willow mientras sobaba la espalda de Amity “Estamos aquí para ti, no dudes en venir si necesitas algo”

“Gracias, Willow” dijo Amity mientas se alejaba de Willow.

Willow miro caminar a Amity hasta que se perdió en una esquina. Regresó a la tienda y camino mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Boscha.

¿”De verdad?” dijo Willow levantando una ceja en una mirada de desaprobación.

Boscha se reía nerviosamente mientras levantaba sus manos delante de ella para escudarse.

Willow golpeó fuertemente a Boscha en el brazo haciendo que la chica se retorciera de dolor. Boscha sobó su brazo para disminuir el dolor.

“¡Auch! ¡Willow, que cara…” Willow coloco un dedo en la boca de Boscha no dejándola terminar de decir esa palabra.

“Lenguaje” dijo Willow con voz autoritaria.

Era difícil de creer que la una vez perra de fuego terror de las islas y antigua brabucona de Willow era tan dócil en frente de ella ahora mientras que Willow se volvía mandona algunas veces cerca de ella y solo necesitaba de una mirada para hacerla arrepentirse de hacer o no hacer algo. Pero para sus amigos era divertido ver como los papeles se habían volteado.

Boscha se quejó y sonrojó “Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Yo no quise, es solo que…” Boscha hizo otro quejido “Lo arruine”

Willow le dio un beso en la mejilla “Oye, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito. Yo sé que nunca la lastimarías”

Boscha suspiró “¿Crees que estará bien?”

“Eso espero” dijo Willow con preocupación “Quizá ver a Luz le ayude”

“También lo espero” dijo Boscha igualmente preocupada por su amiga.

“Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna idea de porque tenemos esto en la lista?” pregunto Willow señalando el nombre en la lista.

“¡Oh!” dijo Boscha emocionada esta vez “¡Quería que fuera una sorpresa así que las escondí de ti desde ayer! Me acorde que hablabas mucho de esta planta y bueno, compre algunas para que pudieras empezar a reproducirlas…” Boscha abrió la caja que cargaba cuando entró a la habitación “…sé que son costosas pero…pero… ¿huh?”

Ambas chicas miraban adentro de la caja y Boscha estaba confundida pues ella había comprado una docena de plantas y ahora solo había dos. Willow le sonrió burlonamente a Boscha “¿Recordaste que son muy territoriales y que si están muy cerca se comerán entre ellas, verdad?”

Boscha dejo salir un quejido “Parece que hoy no es mi día”

“Oye, está bien” Willow le dio un pequeño beso en los labios “Estas dos son suficientes para empezar. Gracias. Fue una sorpresa maravillosa. Ahora vamos, tenemos que terminar el inventario. Mañana será un día caótico”

Boscha y Willow han estado saliendo por casi dos años. Tras la derrota de Belos, Willow aún estaba enojada con Boscha por su comportamiento mientras estuvo en el aquelarre del emperador, pero con el tiempo y con los esfuerzos de Boscha, Willow la perdonó y después de un tiempo Boscha se ganó su corazón. Sin embargo, Boscha comenzó a sentir algo por Willow desde la vez que la noqueo, pero no quería admitirlo. Y durante su tiempo en el aquelarre esos sentimientos estaban en el congelador dado que solo tenía odio dentro de ella, pero después de que Willow la cuido cuando estaba mortalmente herida esos sentimientos salieron a flote de nuevo.

\--------------------

Después de dejar Huesosburgo y después de otra parada, Amity continuo caminando hasta que llegó a un gran edificio. Era el Instituto Noceda de Magia y Demonios. El edificio era grande, quizá el doble de tamaño que Hexside, la cual por cierto ya no existía. Durante la rebelión fue destruida por la misma Amity, y cuando el emperador fue derrotado el pueblo decidió no reconstruirlo sino construir el instituto e su lugar. Después de todo, era una tradición fundar una escuela sobre los restos de otra escuela, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo que ese era el mejor lugar para el instituto.

Bump fue asignado como director por las hermanas Clawthorne. Él lo consideró un honor y acepto gustosamente el cargo, y con tan menos de 300 años para su retiro él estaba pensando en posponerlo debido a la emoción que vino con el sistema de multiclases. Después de todo, había muchas cosas nuevas que ver con la mezcla de magia, así que una vez más disfrutaba su profesión como profesor. Por otra parte, Grometheus seguía sellado bajo la escuela, fue un milagro que no se haya liberado durante el incidente de la escuela. La noche de Grom aún se celebraba cada año pero el campeón ya no era elegido por su historial académico. En su lugar, los estudiares que querían participar solo escribían su nombre en una lista y uno era elegido por una votación estudiantil. Originalmente era elegido al poner los nombres en un cáliz, pero el primer año cuando el papel en llamas del elegido fue expulsado por el cáliz este termino con un auditorio quemado. Nadie sabe de dónde sacaba Bump esas ideas. Y después de ese primer y último incidente el cáliz fue almacenado junto al sombrero seleccionador.

Amity se detuvo solo a unos pasos de las escaleras de la entrada y mira arriba hacia el escudo del instituto. El búho que Luz había utilizado como símbolo de la rebelión, en frente de él había un matraz con un glifo de luz en el centro, las patas del búho sostenían los bastones cruzados de las hermanas Clawthorne detrás del matraz, y el búho estaba rodeado por espinas y en la parte inferior un listón que decía Instituto Noceda.

Amity se quedó mirando fijamente el glifo de luz y comenzó a perderse en sus recuerdos de nuevo…

\--------------------

Ha pasado un año desde que Amity se unió al aquelarre del emperador un par de meses desde la muerte de Boscha. Amity estaba comenzando a perder su paciencia porque el Mochuelo no había aparecido otra vez. Estaba ansiosa por cumplir su venganza contra la que le arrebato a su querida amiga. No. Su hermana, su ultimo ser amado que tenía, y quizás también ella había matado a sus hermanos. Durante esos meses Amity dejo salir toda su ira en todos y todas las cosas que tenían que ver con la resistencia, había quemado todo y a todos hasta las cenizas, pero no era suficiente. Al contrario, entre más hacia más crecía su ira. Hizo una lista en su mente con todas las cosas horribles que le haría al Mochuelo una vez que la capturara. Dejar que las hadas se comieran su piel, torturarla, dejarla bajo la lluvia hirviente, desmembrarla miembro por miembro, apuñalarla y curarla una y otra vez hasta que se aburriera, quemarla hasta las cenizas como a los demás. No. La muerte era demasiado misericordiosa. La capturaría, entonces capturaría a todos sus seres queridos y los mataría uno por uno de las formas más horribles posibles, o hacer que ella lo hiciera con un hechizo de control y después despertarla para que pudiera ver sus manos manchadas con la sangre de sus seres queridos, rompiendo su espíritu, llevándola al borde de la locura, y cuando fuera solo una concha vacía simplemente la liberaría para que deambulara por el mundo, sola. Sí, eso es lo que necesitaba hacer. La haría arrepentirse de haberle arrebatado todo.

“No quedara nada cuando termine contigo” dijo Amity con su ahora usual voz fría y mortal mientras veía su mano envuelta en fuego. Entonces alguien la saco de sus pensamientos asesinos.

“Señorita Blight, el emperador Belos demanda su presencia en la sala del trono” dijo Kikimora.

Amity desvaneció el fuego en su mano con un ligero giro de su mano de forma irritada. Sin decir una palabra se dirigió a la sala del trono.

Aun cuando era le mensajera de Belos, Kikimora dio un paso atrás mientras una gota de sudor caía de su sien, inclusive ella le tenía miedo a Amity.

Cuando llegó a la sala del trono, Amity se acercó al trono y se inclinó ante el emperador “¿Me llamó, mi lord?”

“Si, Amity. Como te habrás dado cuenta no hay rastros del Mochuelo, y entre más nos tardemos más seguidores conseguirá. Dijo Belos mientras vertía un líquido verde en sus ojos. Amity nunca cuestionó que era ese fluido ni de dónde provenía. “Has terminado con casi todos los rastros de rebelión en las islas, pero hay un lugar que hemos estado ignorando”

“¿Mi lord?” preguntó Amity mirando a Belos.

“Hasta ahora solo hemos estado cazando a las brujas adultas, pero la plaga de la rebelión se ha esparcido por todas las islas. No podemos negar más la verdad, los jóvenes están empezando a unirse a la rebelión. Quiero que vayas a Hexside y le pongas un fin a este levantamiento. Tienes mi permiso para hacer lo que sea necesario” dijo Belos con un tono mortal.

“Así se hará, mi lord” Amity se inclinó y camino fuera de la sala del trono.

Una vez fuera del castillo, Amity convocó su bastón “Seraphina, llévame a Hexside” el taliamigo desplego sus alas y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia la escuela.

\----------

Estaba comenzando a ponerse oscuro, y todos los estudiantes aún seguían en Hexside. El día siguiente iba a haber un pequeño festival en la escuela, así que todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados acerca de ello y estaban dando los toques finales a los preparativos. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que Belos mandó a Amity ese día. Cuando todos se estaban divirtiendo. Cuando todos estaban felices. Cuando todos estaban ahí.

Bump estaba en su oficina haciendo algunos reportes, después de los recientes incidentes era difícil conseguir patrocinio por parte del emperador, así que necesitaba hacerlo sonar urgente. Estaba llenando unos papeles cuando un temblor y un ruido muy fuerte lo hicieron dejar las cosas a un lado y a caminar fuera de su oficina completamente irritado.

**[Insertar música sugerida No. 1]**

“¿¡Qué demonios esta…” la boca de Bump cayo abierta y fue incapaz de decir otra palabra. Estaba horrorizado ante la vista frente a él. Había gritos por toda la escuela, los estudiantes corrían de las abominaciones de fuego. La escuela estaba en llamas, llamas magenta, y en el centro del corredor central estaba Amity, con sus manos envueltas en fuego y con esa mirada fría en su rostro.

“Oh. Director Bump” dijo Amity sin ninguna emoción “Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo”

“¡Señorita Blight! ¿¡Que significa esto!? Preguntó Bump aun horrorizado “¿¡Por qué está haciendo esto!?”

“Como si no lo supiera” Amity comenzó a caminar en dirección de Bump “Este lugar está lleno de traidores”

“¿¡Q-Qué!?” pregunto Bump anonadado “¿¡Porque piensa eso!?”

“Oh, es muy obvio. Después de todo, por qué otra razón todo estos ‘estudiantes’ estarían aquí a esta hora, es casi de noche. Parece que están tramando algo en contra del emperador” dijo Amity deteniéndose en frente de Bump, Más gritos podían ser escuchados, el fuego estaba propagándose rápido.

“¿¡¿¡C-Cómo puedes creer eso!?!?” dijo Bump tratando de hacer a Amity entrar en razón “¡¡Mañana es el festival de los clubes!! ¡¡Están preparando sus proyectos!!”

“¡Oh! Pero que gran coincidencia” dijo Amity no creyendo las palabras de Bump.

“¡¡Señorita Blight, deténgase por favor!!” suplicó Bump “¡¡Son solo niños!!”

“Son solo traidores” Amity dijo con voz mortal. La mirada en su rostro y su tono de voz hicieron que Bump sintiera un escalofrió hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

“¿Qué pasó contigo, Amity?” preguntó Bump con voz temblorosa. No podía entender por qué su antigua mejor estudiante estaba haciendo esto. Ella era tan lista, y en algún punto dejo de ser una persona malvada y comenzó a ayudar a otros. El recordaba sus ojos llenos de vida pero ahora no había nada en ellos, solo una ventana hacia el vacío.

Amity no respondió, en su lugar le lanzo una bola de fuego a Bump que lo mandó a volar contra su oficina, rompiendo la puerta en el proceso. Bump siguió su camino por la fuerza del hechizo de Amity, rompiendo su escritorio, silla y el librero en el camino, hasta que se estrelló con la pared y cayó al piso aturdido por el impacto. Amity comenzó a caminar a uno de los corredores mientras convocaba más abominaciones de fuego. En este punto, la escuela estaba casi completamente envuelta en llamas, era imposible para alguien escapar por la entrada principal o las salidas de emergencia, las abominaciones continuaron deambulando por la escuela quemando todo a su paso.

\----------

“…… ….mp”

“….re… Bu…”

Bump podía escuchar una voz distante, alzo su cabeza abrió los ojos pero todo estaba borroso, se sujetó la cabeza y la agitó en un intento por recobrar sus sentidos.

“…..or Bump!”

“¡Director Bump!”

Esta vez la escucho claramente. Bump agitó su cabeza una vez más antes de desviar su mirada en la dirección de la voz. Una mujer encapuchada con una máscara de búho estaba arrodillada junto a él con su mano en su hombro, ayudándolo a sentarse.

“Director Bump, ¿se encuentra bien?” preguntó la mujer encapuchada.

“¿Qué…” Bump aún estaba un poco mareado por el golpe “¿Quién eres tú?”

“Soy yo” la joven mujer se quitó la máscara y le sonrió a Bump “Luz”

Bump se le quedo viendo por unos segundos hasta que lo notó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa “¿¡Se-señorita Noceda!?” pregunto Bump incrédulo “¿¡De verdad es usted!? ¿¡Donde ha estado todos estos años!?”

De repente dos abominaciones de fuego rugieron y se lanzaron contra ellos. Luz rápidamente se levantó y golpeo el piso fuertemente con un bastón. Un arroyo de agua se formó bajo las abominaciones y las envolvió en esferas de agua, las abominaciones se disolvieron en el agua. Las esferas explotaron como si fueran burbujas y se desvanecieron en el aire.

“Me gustaría hablar con usted director pero, no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tome” dijo Luz de forma seria mientras le entregaba un pergamino enrollado a Bump.

“¿Qué es esto?” preguntó Bump mientras desenrollaba el pergamino.

“Es un mapa del cuarto secreto, tiene todas las puertas alrededor de la escuela, tómelo y ayude a los estudiantes y maestros. Llévelos a esta” dijo Luz señalando una puerta en el mapa “Los llevara fuera del terreno de la escuela” Luz toco una pared de la oficina de Bump y una puerta se abrió.

“Tenga cuidado, señorita Noceda. Me temo que la señorita Blight ya no es la que usted recuerda” Bump le dijo con voz triste.

“Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy aquí, necesitamos ponerle fin a esto” dijo Luz con una mirada penetrante en su rostro.

“Es bueno ver que está bien, señorita Noceda. Este lugar no fue el mismo sin su entusiasmo” dijo Bump con una sonrisa sincera.

“No se preocupe. Estaré haciendo toda clase de travesuras como Eda una vez que todo esto termine. Después de todo, no me he graduado aún”

“Siempre habrá un lugar para usted aquí. Pero quizás ya no lo necesita más” dijo Bump aun sonriéndole.

Luz le ofreció su sonrisa llena de confianza y se puso la máscara “Les comprare tiempo. ¡Apresúrese!”

Luz se movió como una centella dejando solo un rastro de luz. Bump se quedó mirando el rastro de luz por un segundo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro. “Buena suerte, señorita Noceda” Bump entró al cuarto secreto y cerró la puerta tras de él.

\---------------

Amity camino por el pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio, sus abominaciones de fuego deambulaban por los salones y comenzaron a quemar los muebles. Todos los salones estaban vacíos, es por eso que se dirigía hacia el gimnasio. Con todas las salidas bloqueadas y los salones en llamas el único lugar que quedaba era el gimnasio. Sus abominaciones estaban en cada piso de la escuela para que nadie pudiera escapar de ella. Abrió la puerta del gimnasio y vio a varios estudiantes alrededor del gran gimnasio. Había un silencio total dentro del gimnasio y miedo en todos rostros, lo único que se podía escuchar eran los tacones de Amity a cada paso. Con cada paso que daba los banderines colgados en el techo comenzaban a quemarse. Todos los estudiantes empezaron a retroceder al fondo del gimnasio.

“Señorita Amity, ¿por qué está haciendo esto?” uno de los estudiantes más jóvenes preguntó con voz triste.

“Lo siento, Braxus. Pero no me dejaron otra opción” dijo Amity con voz mortal “Esto es por el bien de las islas”

Braxus y los otros estudiantes dieron un paso atrás mientras las manos de Amity se envolvían en fuego lista para quemar todo hasta dejarlo todo en cenizas, pero se dio la vuelta abruptamente y levantó un muro de hielo que detuvo dos bolas de fuego que iban directo hacia ella. Desvaneció el muro de hielo y miró hacia la puerta. Ahí estaba, aquella a quien estaba buscando. El Mochuelo.

“Oye, gran cretina. ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?” dijo el Mochuelo con voz calmada.

“Así que finalmente decidiste aparecer. Debes ser verdaderamente estúpida al intentar desafiarme” Amity le lanzo una mirada penetrante al Mochuelo.

El Mochuelo los dos bastones que tenía en su espalda.

“¿Dos bastones? Creo que acabo de encontrar al ladrona de taliamigos” dijo Amity mientras convocaba su bastón.

“No necesito secuestrar taliamigos como tu emperador” dijo el Mochuelo mientras tomaba una postura de batalla.

“Suficiente charla” dijo Amity mientras encendía en fuego su mano libre “Te hare pagar”

“¿Por qué?”

“Por todo” dijo Amity con voz furiosa.

“Tú eres la estúpida” dijo el Mochuelo y se lanzó contra Amity.

Amity alzó un muro de llamas en frente de ella y con un giro de su bastón varios círculos de hechizos aparecieron a lo largo del muro de fuego y comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego. Una voz detrás de ella la hizo pasmarse.

“Demasiado lenta” el Mochuelo dijo con voz tranquila y golpeó a Amity en la espalda con un bastón cargado con magia mandándola contra una pared. El Mochuelo golpeó el piso con el otro bastón haciendo que afiladas agujas de hielo corrieran por el suelo.

Amity se movió rápidamente dejando un rastro de luz magenta y posicionándose detrás del Mochuelo. Amity giró su bastón creando una gran llamarada de fuego. Amity estaba sonriendo cuando una vez más, la voz del Mochuelo se escuchó detrás de ella.

“Aún demasiado lenta” esta vez el Mochuelo se deslizo frente a ella y con una patada la lanzó al techo para después lanzarse contra ella haciendo un hoyo en el techo, forzándola a salir de la escuela. Una vez afuera, el Mochuelo golpeó a Amity con un bastón mandándola lejos mientras ella levitaba en su lugar. Amity se recuperó rápidamente y levitó algunos metras a la distancia, entonces le lanzo una mirada asesina al Mochuelo mientras enseñaba los dientes.

“¿¡Cómo puede ser tan rápida!? ¡¡¡No puedo igualar su velocidad!!! ¿¡¿¡¿¡Cómo está haciendo eso!?!?!?” pensó Amity, estaba furiosa que una vez más la persona en frente de ella fue capaz de golpearla fácilmente y aun peor había esquivado todos sus ataques. “¡¡¡TE MATARE!!!” gritó Amity.

Amity y el Mochuelo se lanzaron una contra la otra, volando alrededor de la escuela, la vista similar a la batalla entre Eda y Lilith en el castillo del emperador. Rastros de luz iluminaban el cielo pero había una diferencia, ellas no colisionaban. El Mochuelo solo se deslizaba y golpeaba a Amity con un bastón cargado mandándola a volar. Con cada golpe Amity se ponía más furiosa. Amity arremetía contra el Mochuelo solo para ser repelida por esta una y otra vez, y comenzó a frustrarse. Amity explotó en furia y lanzo una gran llamarada que destruyo la cima de la torre central de Hexside. Pero una vez más el Mochuelo apareció detrás de Amity y la golpeo fuerte con ambos bastones con tal fuerza que Amity se estrelló a la mitad del campo de Grudgby dejando un cráter y el suelo fracturado.

Amity se levantó y golpeó el suelo con frustración. Era un desastre, su ropa esta rasgada y sucia, especialmente su capa, algunas cortadas en su rostro y un rastro de sangre en la esquina de su boca, su cabello estaba empezando a desaliñarse. _“¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡¿¡POR QUE!?!?!?!?!?”_ Amity estaba comenzando a perder el control. _“¡NO! ¡Concéntrate! El emperador Belos dice que una mente alterada no es buena en el campo de batalla. Tiene razón. Solo concéntrate”_ Amity se levantó de nuevo. El Mochuelo aterrizó algunos metros alejada de ella y tomo una postura de batalla.

Se miraron fijamente por varios segundos hasta que se lanzaron contra la otra. Amity levantó una pared de fuego alrededor del campo de Grudgby, cortándole toda ruta de escape al Mochuelo, la única forma de escapar era por el aire. Y con su otra mano lanzó una gran llamarada contra el Mochuelo. El Mochuelo pos su parte repelió las flamas girando uno de los bastones y golpeo el piso con el otro haciendo crecer espinas bajo los pies de Amity en un intento por apresarla, pero Amity solo se movió como una centella mientras miraba de cerca al Mochuelo. Entonces lo vio.

El Mochuelo trazó un círculo de hechizo con un bastón, y al mismo tiempo el otro bastón comenzó a brillar, transmitiendo el brillo al Mochuelo. Y así como Amity se movió como una centella y desapareció en el círculo de hechizo. El tiempo prácticamente se detuvo para Amity mientras se concentraba en percibir el rastro de magia del Mochuelo. Ahí. Amity se giró hacia donde sintió el campo mágico y levanto su bastón en esa dirección.

Ambos bastones produjeron una onda de choque cuando sus campos mágicos chocaron. En un movimiento rápido Amity colocó su mano en frente del pecho del Mochuelo y con una explosión de fuego la mandó a estrellarse a las gradas. _“¿¡Un hechizo de teletransportación!? No. No es solo eso. ¡¡Está lanzando dos hechizos al mismo tiempo con los bastones!! ¡Pero para enfocarse en dos hechizos simultáneamente, eso no es posible, inclusive yo primero lanzo uno y después el otro, y hay un pequeño retraso entre ambos!”_ Eso solo la hizo enojar más, el pensar que alguien puede hacer algo que ella no simplemente era ridículo.

Fragmentos de hielo comenzaron a surgir del suelo hacia Amity, los esquivó y lanzo una bola de fuego hacia donde se había estrellado el Mochuelo. Una vez más Amity se concentró en el rastro de magia del Mochuelo, y cuando lo sintió lazo otra llamarada en esa dirección. El Mochuelo esquivo el ataque usando un bastón para moverse a gran velocidad para acercarse a Amity, pero una gran mano de abominación se alzó desde el suelo intentando aplastarla así que retrocedió.

“¡Abominaciones, destruyan!” Amity ordenó.

Seis abominaciones se levantaron del suelo y se lanzaron contra el Mochuelo. Una de ellas estiró su mano hacia el Mochuelo mientras las otras transformaron sus manos en hachas y mazos para intentar cortar y aplastar a la chica. El Mochuelo esquivó los ataques mientras lanzaba hechizos para destruir a las abominaciones. Lanzó una bola de fuego a una de ellas disolviéndola en una masa pegajosa mientras que con su otro bastón golpeó el piso creando una línea de fragmentos de hielo, congelando dos abominaciones en el camino. Mientras esquivaba a las otras abominaciones, Amity se lanzó contra ella y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego, el Mochuelo las desvió hacia las abominaciones restantes destruyéndolas en el proceso. Entonces el Mochuelo hizo algo que Amity no esperaba. Juntando los dos bastones con los taliamigos en los extremos, comenzó a trazar un círculo de hechizo y su ataque tomó a Amity por sorpresa.

Del círculo de hechizo se disparó una bola de fuego azul hacia Amity. Amity convocó una abominación para protegerse pero terminó anonadada con lo que paso después. Cuando la bola de fuego azul toco a la abominación el orbe explotó y congeló todo dentro de su alcance. Solo quedó una abominación congelada en un fragmento de hielo que se proyectaba en todas direcciones. Amity podía usar todo tipo de magia, pero esto, esto era una locura. No solo por el hecho de que el Mochuelo había mezclado magia, pero ¿fuego y hielo en un mismo hechizo? Naturalezas compuestamente opuestas en un mismo hechizo era…imposible. Las abominaciones de fuego de Amity solo eran abominaciones encendidas en llamas, no había nada especial con ellas. Solo un hechizo sobre otro.

“¡¡¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!!!” Amity le gritó al Mochuelo con una voz llena de odio y furia.

“Oh. Pero lo es. Esto es lo que la magia realmente es, salvaje, libre, sin límites” dijo el Mochuelo con voz tranquila “¿Pero que podrías saber tú? Tú solo crees ciegamente en las mentiras de un parasito”

Eso solo hizo que Amity enfureciera aún más, y lo que más le fastidiaba era que le estaba diciendo que su concepto de magia estaba mal. Ella, una de las brujas más poderosas del aquelarre del emperador. Ella, quien trajo paz a las islas con cada rebelde y bruja salvaje capturada. ¡Ella, Amity Blight! ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que estaba mal? Con una mirada furiosa en su rostro, Amity se lanzó contra el Mochuelo, pero está le enseño más de esta magia salvaje.

Una vez más, el Mochuelo trazó un círculo de hechizo con ambos bastones y del suelo florecieron varias plantas con un bulbo en la parte superior. Amity se movió a través de las plantas pero a mitad de camino los bubos se abrieron, mostrando 5 sépalos con dientes afilados y para sorpresa de Amity comenzaron a exhalar fuego hacia ella. Amity soló tuvo tiempo suficiente para crear una barrera para protegerse del fuego. Golpeó su bastón en el suelo y varias púas de tierra surgieron del piso y empalaron las plantas. El Mochuelo solo esquivo las púas.

Amity desvaneció la barrera y el Mochuelo ya estaba en frente de ella. Amity prendió su mano con fuego pero el Mochuelo solo la empujo con un bastón mientras golpeaba el piso con el otro. En un instante Amity estaba envuelta con enredaderas incapaz de moverse.

“Perdiste. Ahora mis términos” dijo el Mochuelo.

Amity dejo de forcejear cuando escucho esas palabras.

“¿Yo perdí?” Amity murmuro.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡YO PERDI!?!?!?” Amity grito y en un instante se cubrió completamente de fuego, una onda explosiva se produjo y las enredaderas se volvieron cenizas mientras que el Mochuelo se estrelló contra uno de los postes del campo, doblándolo. Había una mirada demente en el rostro de Amity, cualquier rastro de control que tenía se había ido. Perdió el control. Durante la batalla la pérdida de control la hacía un blanco fácil para el Mochuelo, pero en este estado de locura era más letal que nunca, cualquiera podía sentir su sed de sangre. Había algo muy perturbador en su mirada, ni siquiera la mirada Blight era así de escalofriante, inclusive su madre hubiera estado horrorizada. Solo había una cosa en su mente. Matar.

Las dos brujas se lanzaron contra la otra y comenzaron a luchar de nuevo, usaron todo lo que tenían, y solo quedaba un rastro de destrucción a su alrededor. Paredes rompiéndose por el impacto de los hechizos, arboles incendiándose o explotando, fragmentos de hielo en todas partes, suelo disparejo, sustancia viscosa alrededor. El lugar era una trampa mortal. Cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse terminaría muerto entre el fuego cruzado. Las brujas llevaron su batalla al cielo, solo se podían ver los rastros de luz amarilla y magenta moviéndose en el aire, colisionando tan fuertemente que había un sonido atronador con cada colisión, acompañados de rayos y chispas de magia. Aun cuando el Mochuelo usaba su hechizo de teletransportación no podía acertarle ninguno golpe a Amity, sus sentidos eran tan agudos en ese estado demente que Amity podía sentirla instantáneamente. Ya no había más ataques sorpresivos, ahora era un duelo de velocidad. Quien cometiera el primer error estaría acabada.

Ambas chicas se precipitaron hacía el centro del campo de Grudgby a toda velocidad, un relámpago se produjo cuando las chicas tocaron el suelo. El Mochuelo había cometido el primer error. Amity había lanzado un rayo mientras ambas chicas forcejaban durante la caída libre. Una vez en el suelo, el rayo golpeó al Mochuelo dejándola paralizada por la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.

Amity no podía creerlo, el Mochuelo seguía vivo. ¿Pero cómo? Inclusive en ese estado demencial pudo encontrar la respuesta. Miro fijamente al Mochuelo y se fijó en su capa, estaba intacta. _“Lana de bruja”_ Amity solo se enfureció más, pero ni siquiera la lana de bruja puede suprimir completamente los hechizos más poderosos. Recibió algo de daño y por eso estaba paralizada. Esta era su oportunidad.

Amity lanzó cuatro hechizos salamandra alrededor del Mochuelo. Los dragones rápidamente envolvieron al Mochuelo en un gran pilar de fuego. Cuando el fuego se extinguió, Amity no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El Mochuelo estaba dentro de una barrera, de alguna forma fue capaz de convocar una barrera para salvarse del fuego. Sin embargo, la barrera estaba completamente agrietada, si no hubiera sido por ella ya estaría muerta. Amity enfureció y se lanzó contra la otra chica lanzando una cuchillada de aire con un giro de su bastón apuntando directamente a la cabeza. El viento terminó por romper la barrera y golpea al Mochuelo en la cabeza. La fuerza del viento disminuyo por la barrera pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar la máscara y lanzar a la chica de espaldas, haciéndola rodar una vez.

“Ahí estaban, a sus pies. Finalmente tendría su venganza. Amity se acercó lentamente con sus manos encendidas en fuego. Por fin conocería la cara de la persona que le quito todo lo que le importaba. El cabello del Mochuelo era tan largo como el de ella, pero de un color café obscuro. Entonces el Mochuelo levanto la cara y en un segundo todo el odio e ira dentro de Amity desaparecieron y su expresión se tornó en aquella expresión asustadiza que tenía cuando niña. Había un corte en la mejilla derecha de la chica, y esta miraba furiosamente a Amity con ojos café-avellana. A sus pies se encontraba la persona a la que había lastimado. La primera persona que perdió en su vida. La persona que más le importaba.

“¿Luz?...” pregunto Amity con voz ronca.

“Que hay, Blight” dijo Luz en un tono poco amistoso.

Amity observó mejor a Luz y noto algunas otras cosas. Los bastones. Eran los bastones de Eda y Lilith. Y su atuendo era similar al de Eda pero con los colores de Luz. Amity dio un paso y extendió su mano tratando de alcanzar a Luz, pero se congelo y retrajo su mano a su pecho aun tratando de entender que estaba pasando. Su cara estaba llena de una mezcla de emociones.

“¿Por qué?” Amity pensó en una infinidad de razones por las cuales Luz estaba haciendo esto. ¿Por qué estaba causando tanto caos en las islas? ¿Por qué estaba matando a sus seres queridos? Y una vez más su mente se volvió en su contra, pensando que esta era su venganza por haberla lastimado hace tantos años, destruyendo todo lo que había logrado solo para hacerla miserable también, que ella merecía esto.

De repente más guardias del aquelarre aparecieron, incluyendo a Alador y Odalia.

“¡Ah! Entonces el Mochuelo era la humana” dijo Alador de forma burlona.

“Bien hecho, querida” dijo Odalia complacida “Estoy muy orgullosa de ti” Odalia apunto su bastón hacia Luz “El emperador Belos quiere tener unas cuantas palabras contigo, humana”

“Bueno, yo también tengo unas cuantas para el” dijo Luz mientras se levantaba del suelo.

“¿Y cuáles pueden ser, querida?” pregunto Odalia con voz burlona y una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

“Puedes decirle a tu dueño que va a caer” dijo Luz de forma desafiante.

Odalia se rio. “Había escuchado que eras una criatura muy divertida. Pero las bromas terminan aquí, humana”

“En tus sueños, puta” dijo Luz mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio.

Algunos guardias tuvieron que aguantar sus risas para no ser despedazados por la líder del aquelarre. Alador se permitió una pequeña risa pero Odalia enfureció “¿¡COMO TE ATRE…”

“¡¡¡Owlbert!!! ¡¡¡Ravus!!!” Luz llamo a los taliamigos. Los ojos de Owlbert brillaron produciendo un hechizo de luz cegador que hizo que todos cubrieran sus ojos. Después de eso los ojos de Ravus brillaron y varias ilusiones de Luz aparecieron alrededor del área y volaron al cielo. Cuando el efecto cegador pasó Odalia y Alador miraron furiosamente al cielo.

“Atrápenme si pueden, perdedores” las ilusiones de Luz dijeron simultáneamente, entonces brillaron y volaron a toda velocidad en diferentes direcciones dejando solo un rastro de luz amarilla detrás.

“¡¡Persíganla!! ¡¡El emperador la quiere con vida!!” ordenó Odalia con una voz muy molesta.

Todos los guardias y los Blight fueron tras las diferentes copias. Amity no persiguió ninguna, en su lugar voló hacia una locación cercana. Descendió en el bosque y corrió el resto del camino. En breve llegó al árbol de hojas rosas y en frente de él, cerca del risco, estaba Luz, mirando la luna sobre el océano. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de Luz.

**[Inserte música sugerida No. 2]**

“Así que viniste por mi después de todo” dijo Luz mientras miraba la luna.

Luz se dio la vuelta, y fijo su mirada con la de Amity quien estaba a solo unos metros del árbol rosa con una cara de preocupación. Detrás y por encima del dosel se podía ver el brillo magenta de la escuela en llamas.

Amity podía decir que la que estaba molesta ahora era Luz. Levantó la mano abruptamente en frente de ella lo que provocó que Luz le lanzara una bola de fuego por puro reflejo. Amity esquivo el hechizo.

“¡Luz, detente!” dijo Amity tratando de acercarse. Pero Luz continuó lanzando bolas de fuego contra Amity. Amity levantó un muro de agua para detener las bolas de fuego.

“¡Por favor!” Amity le suplicó.

“¡No! ¡No me detendré!” gritó Luz mientras tomaba a Owlbert de su espalda.

“¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto!?” preguntó Amity aun con voz de súplica.

“¡¡VOY A LIBERARLAS!!” Luz golpeó fuertemente el suelo con el bastón creando un poderoso hechizo de luz.

“¡¡ESPERA, SOLO QUIERO HABLAR!!” dijo Amity mientras cubría sus ojos con sus brazos.

Luz sacó la llave del portal de sus ropas y apretó el botón, una puerta se materializó en a base del árbol rosa y se abrió al instante. Luz se lanzó contra Amity. Amity fue levantada de suelo, estaba ciega por el hechizo se luz así que solo podía sentir como Luz la tacleaba fuertemente. Luz empujo a Amity y ambas cruzaron el portal.

Una vez que cruzaron el portal Luz apretó la llave de nuevo, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas, se plegó y se desvaneció. Ambas chicas cayeron al piso y rodaron. Luz rodo varios metros por el impulso que llevaba pero se recuperó mientras rodaba y se levantó del piso.

“¿¡Hablar!? ¿¡¿¡¿¡HABLAR!?!?!?” Dijo Luz muy enojada “¿¡¿¡¿¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HAS HECHO TU SOLO PONES ESOS OJOS DE SUPLICA Y SOLO QUIERES HABLAR!?!?!?”

Luz comenzó a lanzar disparos mágicos contra Amity, golpeándola un par de veces haciéndola perder su equilibrio. Viendo que Luz no iba a detenerse Amity se molestó y comenzó a responder los ataques.

No lo habían notado pero tenían una pequeña audiencia. Boscha iba a detenerlas pero alguien la sujeto del hombro y sacudió la cabeza.

“Necesitan esto”

Todos regresaron su mirada a la batalla y se limitaron a ver en silencio.

Ambas chicas habían usado casi toda su magia durante la pelea en la escuela, así que ahora estaban atacándose con lo que fuera que les quedara de magia dentro de ellas. La batalla no era tan intensa como antes, solo estaban lanzándose hechizos básicos con las manos, y los hechizos eran tan débiles que se desvanecían uno metros detrás de ellas, y cuando uno acertaba, este solo las hacia retroceder un paso. Luz dejó salir todo lo que tenía dentro entre los ataques.

**“¿¡Cuál es tu puto problema!?”** Luz continuó atacando ferozmente. “¡¡¡Todas esas cosas que has hecho!!! ¡¡¡Todas las personas que has lastimado!!! **¡¡Tus amigos!!** ¡¡Tus propios amigos!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y TODA ESA GENTE QUE HAS MATADO!!!!!” Luz trato de lanzar otro hechizo pero nada pasó, se había quedado sin magia. Así que solo se abalanzó contra Amity y comenzó a golpearla en la cara. Luz la tacleó y ambas chicas cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a forcejear.

Luz estaba encima de Amity sujetándola con una mano mientras trataba de golpearla con su otra mano. Amity solo forcejeaba para liberarse mientras bloqueaba los golpes de Luz y tiraba de su cabello para hacerla perder el equilibrio. Giraron en el piso cambiando posiciones, ambas recibiendo un golpe de vez en cuando. Cuando Luz empujo a Amity con sus piernas se lanzó de nuevo contra ella y siguió sacando todo lo que tenía dentro.

“¡¡ESTABA PLANEANDO REUNIRME CONTIGO, PERO SU LUGAR TE ENCONTRE LASTIMANDO A NUESTROS AMIGOS!! ¡¡¡Y HOY QUEMASTE HEXSIDE!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Y CUANDO TE ENCONTRE, ESTABAS APUNTO DE MATAR A UNOS NIÑOS, LOS MISMOS NIÑOS QUE TE AMABAN POR LEERLES CUENTOS!!!!!” Luz le dio una fuerte cachetada a Amity. Ambas chicas seguían sosteniéndose las miradas pero las lágrimas de Luz comenzaron a caer sobre las mejillas de Amity.

“Dolió…Dolió cuando me dijiste esas cosas malas hace cuatro años, ¡¡pero me duele más ver que la persona a la que más quería se convirtió en un monstruo!! Sabía que tus padres habían tenido algo que ver con lo que me dijiste. Sabía que les tenías miedo en ese momento de tu vida, pero quería creer que te enfrentaras a ellos y serias la personas que conocí, aun cuando yo no estuviera ahí, que serias la persona que siempre quisiste ser” Luz sujeto con más fuerza a Amity por el collar de su capa.

**“Te odio”** Luz frunció aún más el ceño y después cerró los ojos fuertemente “Te odio. Te odio porque dejaste que tus padres te moldearan a su voluntad. ¡Te odio porque en lugar de ser esa dulce, linda y cariñosa chica de la que me enamoré solo te volviste la perra malvada sin corazón que tus padres querían que fueras!” En este punto Luz ya había dejado de lanzarle golpes a Amity, ambas chicas tenían pequeñas cortadas y suciedad en sus rostros, sangre seca bajo sus labios y narices sangrantes, pero aún tenían miradas furiosas.

**“Yo confiaba en ti”** dijo Luz con una voz ronca. “Yo confiaba que te volverías esa maravillosa personas que sabía estaba dentro de ese duro cascaron tuyo, pero en su lugar confiaste en todo lo que tus padres y Belos te dijeron y te volviste su marioneta sin corazón”

“No había razón para creerles, nunca se preocuparon por ti. Pero en su lugar le diste la espalda a los que te querían. No te queríamos porque fueras una Blight, te queríamos porque eras Amity” Un recuerdo de Amity riendo le vino a la mente **“Yo te amaba”** dijo Luz con una voz entrecortada.

Ambas chicas se miraban furiosamente. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de los ojos de Amity. Sujetó a Luz por el collar de su capa y se abalanzó contra ella permitiéndole estar encima ahora.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡Y QUE SABES TU!?!?!?” gritó Amity furiosamente con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Amity golpeó a Luz otra vez pero esta no hizo nada para intentar detener el golpe.

“¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo me sentí todos estos años! ¡Cómo me sentí cuando te vi en las noticias peleando con mis padres y luego solo desapareciste! ¡¡Y cuando fui a buscarte para arreglar las cosas ni siquiera la Casa Búho estaba ahí!! ¡Te busque por todo un año pero no estabas en ningún lado! ¡¡¡Entonces seguí con mi vida y entrene para volverme fuerte para así poder hacer bien las cosas por una vez en mi vida!!!” Ambas chicas continuaron mirándose fijamente “¡¡¡ESTABA DESECHA CUANDO TE PERDI!!!”

“SI QUERIAS AYUDARME, ¿¡¿¡¿¡PORQUE NO APARECISTE ANTES!?!?!?” Amity le gritó a Luz “¿¡¿¡¿¡PORQUE NO VOLVISTE A MI!?!?!?” y la chica comenzó a sollozar jalando fuertemente a Luz cerca ella.

“¡¡¡ENTONCES COMENZASTE ESTE PUTO ASUNTO DE LA REBELION Y POR ESO PERDI A MI HERAMNO Y HERMANA!!! ¡¡¡LA UNICA FAMILIA QUE SE PREOCUPABA POR MI!!!” Amity apretó aún más fuerte su agarre en Luz “¡¡¡Y ENTONCES DECIDISTE QUE ESO NO ERA SUFICIENTE, Y FUISTE Y MATASTE A BOSCHA!!! ¡¡¡ME QUITASTE TODO!!!” Amity miró furiosamente a Luz con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Luz tenía la misma expresión que ella. Ambas chicas eran un desastre, ropa llena de tierra, cabellos despeinados con hojas y ramas, cortadas y tierra por toda la cara y con la nariz sangrando.

“No, no lo hizo” dijo Boscha con voz suave pero firme.

Amity se pasmó cuando escucho la vos de Boscha y desvió su mirada hacia dónde provenía la voz. Los ojos de Amity se hicieron grandes por la impresión y su expresión se suavizo. En frene de ella, con expresiones tristes, estaban Gus, Viney, Willow quien sujetaba a Boscha por alguna razón, la madre de Luz y en su pierna King y… “¿Em? ¿Ed?” preguntó Amity con una voz entrecortada.

Luz empujó a Amity con sus piernas haciendo que la chica cayera sobre su espalda. “Te dije que tú eras la estúpida” dijo Luz en voz baja y después se paró, se fue corriendo y se perdió en el bosque cercano.

Amity se levantó sin quitar la mirada de sus hermanos “Qu…Co…Yo…” después de eso Amity se desmayó y colapsó en el suelo. No estaba claro si se desmayó por la impresión o porque estaba exhausta de su pelea con Luz. Sus hermanos corrieron hacia ella. Edric la cargó y la llevó dentro de la casa.

“Yo traeré a Luz” se ofreció Gs ya que Viney era la curadora y Willow estaba ayudando a Boscha, pero Camila lo detuvo.

“Necesita un tiempo a solas, démosle un poco de espacio” dijo Camila colocando su mano en el hombro de Gus tratando de darle un poco de confort.

Gus miró en la dirección en la que Luz se fue pero asintió con la cabeza. Era la madre de Luz después de todo, y nadie la conocía mejor que ella.

“No te preocupes, estará bien” Camila le aseguró y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

Regresaron a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos. Había tantas preguntas, pero tendrían las respuestas pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, primero, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como disfrute al escribirlo, finalmente llegamos a las batallas. Espero que hayan disfrutado los tracks que les sugerí. Orphan on flames, bueno pueden sentir la desesperación en esa canción. Es una parte muy genial y emotiva del juego ya casi al final. Pero diablos, la música simplemente te sumerge en esos lugares, y no hay diferencia aquí, después de todo era una escuela quemándose. Las otras melodías también son geniales de la saga de Chrono, son melodías tristes, escúchenlas si no lo hicieron. 
> 
> Ahora lamento haber revelado que Boscha seguía viva desde el principio, pero no pude encontrar el punto correcto para rebelarlo después y pensé que era mejor empezar con la florería y seguir hasta la escuela sin detenernos. Espero que hayan disfrutado la batalla y el drama posterior a esta. Y creo que eso es todo. En el siguiente capítulo por fin conoceremos la parte de la historia de Luz, también que lo que sucedió con los gemelos y Boscha y muchas respuestas más. Recuerden manténganse a salvo. Sean buenos. Gracias por su apoyo y los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Manténganse sintonizados ;)


	8. LOS FRAGMENTOS FALTANTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity se levantó tras su batalla con Luz. Se dio cuenta que había sido engañada y se enteró de la verdad de lo que les había pasado a sus seres queridos. Sin embargo sintió el peso de sus acciones de los últimos meses. Sin saber que hacer o que pensar, Amity pierde el camino, pero alguien le da algo de confort y con su nueva determinación decide que es momento de confrontar a Luz sin importar los resultados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! No mucho que decir en esta nota solo que a partir de este capítulo se irán haciendo cada vez más grandes. Disfruten el capítulo :D

Amity gimió mientras abría lentamente los ojos, se levantó y mira a su alrededor, el lugar no le era familiar. Y entonces recordó su pelea con Luz.

“¿El mundo humano?”

Amity miro a su alrededor de nuevo pero no había nada más que arboles verdes alrededor del claro. Comenzó a caminar pero se tropezó con algo. Desvió su mirada hacia abajo para ver con que había tropezado y su cara se llenó de horror. A sus pies yacía Luz, boca abajo sobre un charco de sangre con ambos bastones rotos en sus manos. Se arrodillo y estiro sus brazos rápidamente para abrazarla pero se congeló a medio camino. Amity le dio la vuelta a sus manos y comenzó a temblar y a entrar en pánico, sus manos estaba cubiertas con sangre, sus manos goteaban un poco de sangre. Se levantó de golpe y dio un paso atrás solo para tropezarse con otra cosa. Se volteó y comenzó a respirar agitadamente. A su alrededor estaban los cadáveres de sus amigos y familia sobre charcos de sangre. Repentinamente los alrededores comenzaron a arder en llamas magenta. Miró a su alrededor y no lejos de ahí estaba la Casa Búho envuelta también en llamas. Una risa familiar la hizo darse la vuelta, en frente de ella se encontraba su madre con esa sonrisa tétrica y sádica acompañada de sus ojos fríos y muertos.

“Ahora eres perfecta, Amity” dijo Odalia con alegría.

“Bueno, casi” dijo otra voz familiar. Esta vez, detrás de ella, estaba la misma Amity con la misma expresión que su madre. Amity empezó a temblar de terror.

“Hay un último cabo suelto” dijo la otra Amity. Encendió sus manos en fuego y lanzó una llamarada contra Amity. La otra Amity comenzó a reírse igual que su madre, y esa risa hizo eco en su cabeza.

Amity gritó y se levantó de golpe casi golpeando a Viney con el puño y la cabeza de Emira con la suya.

“¡Mittens! Todo está bien, todo está bien” dijo Emira con voz suave mientras la abrazaba por detrás “Estas a salvo. Solo fue una pesadilla. Está bien. Relájate” Tras respirar agitadamente por un rato Amity se relajó.

“¿Una pesadilla?...” Amity murmuró. La chica estaba bañada en sudor. “¿Dónde…” Amity comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

“Está bien, hermanita. Acuéstate de nuevo, aún no hemos terminado de curarte” dijo Emira mientras recostaba a Amity de nuevo en su regazo.

Amity hizo un pequeño gemido y se relajó, pero entonces giró su mirada hacia Emira y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos. Amity se giró y la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, hundiendo su cara en ella mientras sollozaba. Edric se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Amity y comenzó a agitar su cabello gentilmente. Amity quitó una de sus manos de Emira y sujeto fuertemente a Edric por la muñeca no queriendo perderlos de nuevo. Amity lloro por un largo rato.

“P-pensé que habían muerto” dijo Amity con una voz ronca. Para ahora los sollozos se habían detenido.

“Bueno, nosotros también lo pensamos en su momento” dijo Edric con su voz usual.

“¿Qué paso? ¿¡Por qué no regresaron!?” Amity miró a sus hermanos con ojos suplicantes esperando la respuesta.

“No podíamos” dijo Emira con tristeza sintiéndose culpada de que no pudieron proteger a su hermana menor una vez más “Fuimos petrificados, y Luz apenas pudo revertir el proceso hace unas pocas semanas. Pero aún estamos un poco débiles, estábamos gravemente heridos. Viney nos ha estado curando”

“Teníamos la intención de ir por ti, pero…” dijo Edric con el mismo animo que su hermana.

“¿Pero qué?” preguntó Amity con voz ronca.

“Paso esto…” dijo Amity tristemente refiriéndose al incidente de hace unas hora en Hexside.

“Todos querían ir antes por ti, pero la mayoría de nosotros estábamos muy mal heridos. No hubiéramos podido aguantar una batalla” dijo Edric con tristeza.

“Boscha nos explicó lo que pasó cuando pensaron que estábamos muertos, y después del incidente de Boscha sabíamos que no te dejarían sola y no nos permitirían acercarnos a ti. Si poníamos un pie en las islas en estas condiciones estaríamos muertos antes de siquiera poder acercarnos a ti” dijo Emira con una tristeza.

“No lo entiendo, ¿qué paso?” preguntó Amity aun buscando respuestas.

“Bueno…” dijo Edric mientras trazaba un circulo para proyectar el recuerdo.

\--------------------

Edric y Emira se encontraba regresando de la recolección de impuestos de Huesosburgo montando una carreta jalada por un demonio parecido a una cochinilla con pelaje rojo. Había sido un día normal sin ningún incidente, igual que todos los otros días. Se encontraban manejando a través del bosque de los terrenos del castillo, solo a unos minutos de él.

“Esto apesta” dijo Edric frunciendo el ceño con molestia fastidio dirigía al demonio.

“Lo sé. Es decir, estas brujas no son criminales, ¡simplemente no pueden pagar estos ridículos impuestos!” dijo Emira con el mismo nivel de fastidio.

“Bueno, al menos pudimos ayuda a algunas el día de hoy” dijo Edric mientras agitaba su monedero. Ni un solo caracol salió de él.

Emira dejo salir un suspiro. “Si…desearía que pudiéramos hacer más. ¿Crees que madre y padre se den cuenta pronto?”

“Naa. Estamos bien. Este dinero viene de nuestro negocio secreto de bromas” dijo Edric con una sonrisa.

“¿Qué crees que hagan nuestros padres si se enteran?” dijo Emira mientras revisaba la lista de impuestos.

“No lo sé. Tal vez algo como: ‘Niños, un Blight nunca le da dinero a otras brujas, solo lo tomamos de ellas’” dijo Edric haciendo una imitación de su padre.

“¿Su propio negocio? ¿Qué les hace pensar que los dejaremos ser libres, queridos? Estamos haciendo esto por su propio bien, queridos. El mundo es un lugar peligroso, y no sobrevivirán por su cuenta. No, no les permitiré arruinar su vida. Harán lo que digamos por siempre. Fin de la discusión” Emira es la que ahora imitaba a su madre.

Los gemelos comenzaron a reír.

“Creo que hoy deberíamos hablar con Mittens y Boscha” dijo Emira con preocupación.

“¿Y eso?” preguntó Edric dándole un vistazo a su hermana.

“Yo…no lo sé. Solo tengo este sentimiento” dijo Emira mientras sostenía su mano cerca de su pecho.

“Estas asustándome hermanita, ¿sabes? Pero tienes razón, creo que ya esperamos demasiado” dijo Edric mientras ordenaba al demonio detenerse con un golpe de las correas.

El puente del castillo se extendió y continuaron hacia el castillo. Una vez adentro estacionaron la carreta en el lugar de siempre y comenzaron a descargar las bolsas llenas de caracoles, pero Kikimora los interrumpió.

“Jóvenes Blight, el emperador ha solicitado su presencia en la sala de trono de inmediato” dijo Kikimora con su voz usual. “Alguien más se encargara de descargar esas bolsas”

Ambos gemelos se miraron el uno al otro en confusión pero dejaron caer las bolsas en la carreta.

“Gracias, Kiki” dijo Edric con voz juguetona.

Ya en la sala del trono ambos gemelos se acercaron al trono y se inclinaron ante el emperador. Odalia y Alador estaban a su lado.

“¿Llamo por nosotros, emperador?” preguntó Edric.

“Si, tengo una misión especial para su familia. Ha habido reportes de ladrones de taliamigos. Estos criminales han estado causando problemas los últimos meses, pero finalmente encontramos su escondite. Su madre ha solicitado esta misión para ustedes para que puedan ascender en rango” dijo Belos.

Ambos gemelos desviaron su mirada a Odalia quien sonreía felizmente.

“He visto que han hecho sus tareas perfectamente, queridos. Es tiempo de que ustedes tengan nuevos desafíos” dijo Odalia alegremente, pero los gemelos sabían que eso solo era una fachada. Había intenciones ocultas en todo este asunto de ascender rangos.

“Tráiganme a esos ladrones” dijo Belos.

“Como ordene, mi lord” los Blight dijeron simultáneamente.

Los Blight dejaron el castillo y se dirigieron a la Mano. El vuelo fue silencioso. Ambos gemelos volaron detrás de sus padres. Cuando llegaron a la Mano, Odalia y Alador descendieron cerca de una vieja casa, los gemelos los siguieron. Parecía que nadie había estado ahí en un largo tiempo.

Odalia ordeno a los gemelos entrar, así que Edric y Emira lanzaron un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ellos y entraron a la casa por una de las ventanas abiertas. Inspeccionaron todos los cuartos pero no había nadie ahí, así que regresaron a la sala vacía y disiparon la ilusión.

“Parece que no hay nadie en casa” dijo Edric a Emira mientras miraba alrededor.

“No me gusta esto, Ed. Creo que debería…” Emira estaba diciendo cuando sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba completamente, era una sensación familiar para ella.

“Bueno, queridos. ¿No es esto fabuloso? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos nuestro último viaje familiar” dijo Odalia en tono alegre.

Alador camino al lado de Odalia con sus manos brillando un color azul claro, había una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y los gemelos levitaron en frente de ellos. Los gemelos miraban con horror a sus padres, no eran capaces de hablar o moverse, ambos comenzaron a entrar en pánico.

“Pero antes de que empecemos esta misión quisiera tener una charla con ustedes, mis niños” dijo Odalia con su tétrica sonrisa y voz alegre. Camino hacia los gemelos y les dio una cachetada muy fuerte que los hizo que sus caras se retorcieran de dolor. Aparentemente el hechizo de su padre les permitía mostrar su dolor.

“¿De verdad creyeron que no sabíamos lo que estaban haciendo?” dijo Odalia con voz furiosa y con una mirada fría “¡Usando dinero Blight para pagar los impuestos de esas ‘brujas menores’! Creo que necesitamos enseñarles de nuevo una lección”

Odalia trazó un círculo de hechizo y la marca del aquelarre de los gemelos empezó a brillar. Un brillo comenzó a fluir de sus venas hacia la marca. Ambos comenzaron a sentirse muy cansados. En algún punto el flujo de luz se detuvo y la marca comenzó a pulsar a un ritmo lento, las gemas en su pecho se volvieron negras y ambos gemelos estaban extremadamente cansados.

“Ahora, querido. Si no te molesta” dijo Odalia con voz seria.

Alador camino hacia Emira y la libero del hechizo. Cuando Emira toco el piso, Alador la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciéndola escupir sangre. Emira cayó al piso y se enrosco, sujetando su vientre con ambos brazos mientras tosía más sangre. Edric solo podía mirar horrorizado sin poder moverse. Alador levantó bruscamente a Emira por el cuello y la azotó fuertemente contra la pared. Alador apretó su mano no permitiéndole a Emira respirar. La chica trato desesperadamente de liberarse retorciéndose bruscamente, pero no tenía fuerzas. Cuando Emira empero a jadear por aire Edric miro furiosamente a Alador. El padre notó eso.

“No me mires así, muchacho” dijo Alador con voz seria y mirada fría.

Alador soltó a Emira, quien cayó duramente al piso mientras jadeaba por aire. Alador camino hacia Edric y lo liberó del hechizo. Pero antes de que Edric pedirá hacer algo, Alador lo golpeó aún más fuerte en el estómago. Edric cayó en sus rodillas pero Alador lo tomó del pelo y le dio un rodillazo en la cara, haciendo que Edric cayera de espaldas. El muchacho sujetó su estómago y rostro con extremo dolor. Ambos gemelos no eran capaces de hacer ni un ruido, había un hechizo de silencio en ellos.

Edric trato de arrastrarse hacia su hermana pero los gemelos fueron levitados otra vez por Alador. Edric fue capaz de abrir un ojo mientras que Emira tenía los suyos fuertemente cerrados debido al dolor, lagrimas empezaron a caer de los ojos de los gemelos.

“Oh. ¿Llorando de nuevo? ¿Y a su edad? Estoy muy…decepcionada con ustedes, queridos” dijo Odalia con disgusto. “Creo que aún no han aprendido, querido”

“Pensé que habían aprendido la lección hace mucho tiempo, niños” Alador dijo mientras desvanecía el hechizo de silencio. Trazó otro hechizo y esta vez los gemelos empezaron a gritar de dolor por las descargas eléctricas que estaban recibiendo. Fueron torturados por sus padres hasta que estos se aburrieron.

Edric se arrastró hacia Emira y la sujetó de forma protectora, la chica se había desmayado por el extremo dolor. Ambos estaban en muy malas condiciones. Tenían algunas hemorragias internas y varios huesos rotos. Sin mencionar que sus ropas estaban manchadas con sangre en varias partes del cuerpo. Edric uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse y proteger a su hermana.

“Aw. Que adorable, querido. De verdad se preocupan el uno por el otro. Bueno, no te preocupes. Pueden quedarse así para siempre” dio Odalia alegremente desagradable mientras convocaba un pequeño artefacto “¿Te gusta? Es la versión de bolsillo de la efigie de petrificación. Es tan practica” dijo alegremente Odalia con deleite.

“¡Oh! Yo me llevare esos. Ya no los necesitaran más” dijo Odalia mientras tomaba sus bastones del piso, los ojos de sus taliamigos brillaron una vez. “Y no se preocupen, queridos. Cuidaremos bien de su hermana” dijo Odalia con una sonrisa malvada.

“Buenas noches, niños” dijo Alador con una sonrisa malvada.

Odalia activo el artefacto y un rayo de luz verde se proyectó de la efigie, en solo unos segundos todo se volvió negro.

\--------------------

Para el tiempo que el recuerdo terminó, Viney y Emira habían terminado de curar las heridas menores de Amity, no era que tuviera una herida mayor pero había algunos moretones grandes en su cuerpo. Asumieron que fue debido a su pelea con Luz. Amity se cubrió la boca con una mano por el horror que le causaron las imágenes que vio, y estaba llorando nuevamente.

Un recuerdo repentino vino a su mente, la expresión calmada de sus padres cuando Belos estaba diciendo que sus hermanos estaban muertos, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo lo que…

Amity se levantó abruptamente del sillón y corrió hacia el baño. Ese día se sintió enferma por el comportamiento de sus padres, pero ahora que sabía la verdad no pudo soportarlo. Llegó al inodoro y comenzó a vomitar. Cuando estaba segura de que nada más iba a salir, colocó su brazo en el borde de la tina y se recargo en ella.

“¿Estas bien, hermanita?” Emira preguntó desde la puerta.

“No realmente” dijo Amity con una voz cansada “Pero está bien, solo dame un segundo” Amity enjuago su boca y camino de regreso a la sala con Emira ayudándole.

“Entonces, esta de verdad es la Casa Búho” dijo Amity mientras miraba alrededor.

“Si, pero ahora estamos en el mundo humano. Luz dijo que estamos en una parte muy desolada así que no habrá ningún problema” le aseguró Emira.

“¿Ella está aquí ahora?” preguntó nerviosamente Amity.

“No, aún no ha regresado”

Eso hizo que Amity se sintiera aliviada pero al mismo tiempo se sintió triste. “Tal vez ya no quiere verme más. Ella…me odia ahora” una vez más la mente de Amity se puso en su contra, trayendo todo tipo de pensamientos. ¿Por qué Luz querría estar cerca de ella después de todo lo que hizo? Quizás no toleraba su presencia y estaba esperando a que se fuera de la casa. Después de todo, ella dijo que la odiaba.

“¿Cuándo tiempo me desmayé?” preguntó Amity.

“No mucho, como 30 minutos desde que colapsaste”

Ambas chicas volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sofá. Amity puso sus manos en su regazo y entonces noto su ropa. Ahora estaba usando unos pantalones deportivos holgados, y una sudadera blanco e índigo, justo como la que Luz usaba cuando se conocieron, pero esta tenia mangas largas y le llegaba hasta la cadera, pero inclusive las orejas de gato estaban ahí. La sudadera le quedaba un poco grande así que las mangas le cubrían las manos solo dejando ver sus dedos.

“Oh. Tu ropa estaba muy sucia y rasgada así que la cambiamos. Espero estés cómoda con ella” dijo Emira alegremente, y se acercó a Amity y le susurró al oído “Esa es la ropa de Luz”

Amity se puso nerviosa cuando escucho eso y la única cosa que pudo decir fue “Umm…”

Emira soltó una pequeña risa “No te preocupes, sé que no le importara. De cualquier forma es la única que puede prestarte ropa”

_“Es tan suave”_ Amity pensó mientras jugaba con las mangas de la sudadera con sus dedos.

De pronto una conmoción en el pasillo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

“¡¡Estoy bien Willow!!” dijo Boscha bastante irritada.

“¡No, no lo estas! Necesitas descansar, ¡así que vuelve a la cama!” ordeno Willow con voz autoritaria.

“¡¡¡Eso ni siquiera es una cama!!!” replicó Boscha.

“¡Cielos! Esas dos siempre peleando” dijo Camila desde la puerta de la cocina pero había una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Si. Siempre son así cuando están juntas” dijo Gus mientras veía un poco la televisión en la cocina junto con King. Desde que se recuperó, el muchacho brincaba de emoción cada 5 minutos por estar en el mundo humano, así que usaba casi todo su tiempo viendo televisión y las Noceda mientras hacían algo que el desconocía, solo para aprender más acerca de humanos.

“Bueno, ¡yo quisiera que solo se callaran! ¡Están interrumpiendo mi investigación!” dijo King irritado.

“Pensé que solo estabas holgazaneando, King” dijo Camila con una sonrisa juguetona.

“¿¡Que!? ¡El rey de los demonios no holgazanea! ¡Estoy aprendiendo las debilidades humanas en este dispositivo para que pueda conquistar este mundo!” dijo King mientras se paraba sobre la mesa y alzaba una pata. “¡No sabrán ni que los aplastó!”

Camila se rio ligeramente “Por supuesto, **pequeñín**. Por cierto, ya casi son las nueve en punto”

Los ojos de King se hicieron grandes y se giró hacia la televisión “¡¡Rápido, Gus!! ¡¡Cambia el canal!! ¡¡Nos perderemos la telenovela!!”

Camila volteó sus ojos y sonrió, y regresó su atención a la sala. Después de unos cuantos forcejeos Boscha llegó a la habitación, Willow detrás de ella tratando de jalarla de vuelta.

Amity saltó del sofá y se apresuró hacia donde Boscha estaba, la abrazó y Boscha le devolvió el gesto.

“Tú también estas viva” dijo Amity con lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Si. También me sorprendí. Pensé que ese era mi fin” dijo Boscha jalando a Amity hacia el sofá para que pudiera sentarse también. Ambas chicas se retorcieron un poco por sus heridas.

“¿Que paso? Me dijeron que habías sido asesinada por el Mochu… por Luz” preguntó Amity.

“Esto…” Boscha trazó un círculo y su recuerdo empezó a reproducirse.

\--------------------

“Boscha” dijo Odalia con vos seria.

“¿Si, señora Blight?” Boscha se inclinó ante su líder.

“Encontramos una base rebelde. Y como el día libre de Amity yo iré contigo” dijo Odalia alegremente.

“Si, señora” dijo Boscha con entusiasmo. “Los hare pagar por lo que le hicieron a Emira y Edric”

“¡Oh, Boscha! Eso es muy dulce. Me da gusto que seas tan cercana a Amity y a nuestra familia” dijo Odalia con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa malvada que Boscha no notó.

Odalia y Boscha volaron a un área boscosa remota de las islas. En la mitad del bosque había una casa con varias carretas y sacos.

Boscha descendió y no esperó por Odalia, abrió la puerta de golpe y había varias brujas reunidas en la casa.

“¡¡Es esa perra de fuego Boscha!!” alguien grito “¡¡¡Corran!!!”

“¡Oh! Lo siento, pero ninguno ira a ningún lado, escorias” dijo Boscha con una sonrisa malvada y voz desagradable.

Boscha los noqueo a todos con bolas de fuego y sin ningún esfuerzo. Boscha disfrutaba golpear rebeldes así que se rio locamente. Odalia entró a la casa y la elogió.

“Bien hecho, Boscha. No esperaba menos de ti” Odalia se acercó lentamente a Boscha por la espalda.

“Fue muy fácil, señora Blight. Pero la mejor parte es interrogarlos. ¡Voy a divertirme tanto hoy!” dijo Boscha alegremente sin mirar a Odalia, y ese fue un grave error.

Odalia sujetó a Boscha por detrás cubriendo su boca para que no pudiera gritar, y la apuñalo con una daga por un costado. Boscha boqueó por el intenso dolor y los ojos de la triclope se abrieron por el horror que estaba experimentando. Boscha trató de liberarse sujetando el brazo de Odalia pero Odalia trazó un pequeño círculo con un dedo sin soltar el rostro de Boscha. La marca del aquelarre de Boscha brilló bajo su manda y al igual que los gemelos comenzó a sentirse cansada y fue incapaz de encender su mano con fuego. Boscha trato de decir algo pero la mano de Odalia opacaba sus palabras.

“Shh shh shh shh. Estoy tan decepcionada de ti, mi querida Boscha” dijo Odalia de una forma malvada, quien parecía disfrutar esto “Eres uno de los mejores soldados del emperador, y aun así fuiste derrotada muy fácilmente por una simpe humana”

“Eres tan débil e inútil como los gemelos. Y ahora, compartirás su mismo destino” Odalia saco la daga y apuñalo a Boscha una vez más. Boscha boqueó por la apuñalada mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

“¿Acaso estas llorando, querida? No necesito a alguien tan débil como tu cerca de mi Amity. Sabes, mi Amity está cerca de ser perfecta. Pero aún se rehúsa a terminar apropiadamente el trabajo” dijo Odalia mientras enterraba la daga más profundo. “Quizá con esto alcance la perfección”

“Me has sido muy útil estos últimos años, mi querida Boscha. Pero ya no necesito más de tus servicios. Me encargare de decirle a tu madre que moriste de forma honorable” Odalia apuñalo una vez más a Boscha, esta vez en el estómago haciendo que Boscha escupiera sangre en la mano de Odalia, haciendo que la soltara con disgusto. Boscha solo cayó al piso como una muñeca de trapo, su visión comenzó a nublarse.

“No te preocupes, querida” dijo Odalia con placer mientras conjuraba una bola de fuego. “Pronto terminara todo. Pensé en cortar tu garganta pero, qué mejor manera de morir para una de las perras de fuego que con fuego mismo” Odalia lanzo la bola de fuego a un cuarto lleno de cajas y sacos.

“Creo que ya no necesitaras esto. Yo me hare cargo de él” dijo Odalia mientras tomaba el bastón de Boscha, pero su taliamigo cobró vida y corrió al cuarto en llamas.

“Bueno, no importa. Te dejare tener un poco de compañía” dijo Odalia mientras sonreía malévolamente, y se fue de la casa.

Una vez que Odalia se fue, Kegan corrió de regreso hacia Boscha y trato de arrastrarla pero ya se encontraban rodeados por las llamas.

“Ke…gan… t-trae…a…Ami…” Boscha logro hablar con mucho esfuerzo pero no pudo terminar sus palabras, su visión comenzó a nublarse más y comenzó a perder el conocimiento. La triclope vio una silueta acercándose y escucho una voz distante pero no pudo entender nada y finalmente todo se puso obscuro.

\--------------------

Cuando el recuerdo terminó, Amity estaba llorando de nuevo. Abrazo fuertemente a Boscha.

“Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…” Amity continuó repitiendo esas palabras en voz baja para Boscha.

“Oye, no es tu culpa” Boscha le daba pequeñas palmadas a Amity en la espalda para confortarla, pero se contrajo de dolor un poco por el fuerte abrazo debido a que aun se estaba recuperando de sus heridas. “Pero si tan solo p-pudieras suavizar tu abrazo lo apreciaría mucho”

Amity soltó a Boscha notando que la estaba lastimando “Yo…”

“¡Hey! No es tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Fue esa perra!” dijo Boscha con mucho rencor.

Willow quien estaba sentada en una silla al lado de Boscha solo miraba fijamente a Amity. Amity lo notó. Willow tenía una mezcla de emociones en su rostro los cuales Amity no podía descifrar.

“Willow, yo…” Amity dijo en una voz suave pero no pudo encontrar las palabras apropiadas. Willow suspiró.

“Está bien. Después de ver lo que tus padres hicieron, puedo entender por qué actuaste así. Pero eso no significa que todo será como antes, porque aún estoy molesta contigo. No sé si podre perdonarte esta vez” dijo Willow con voz seria pero con un poco de enojo en ella.

“Lo sé. No merezco ser perdonada. He hecho tantas cosas terribles…Tomado tantas vidas…Sé que nada de lo que haga podrá enmendar lo que hice” dijo Amity con una profunda tristeza mientras miraba al suelo con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

Emira abrazo fuertemente a Amity por un costado mientras Edric la abrazaba por los hombros por detrás del sofá.

“Lo sentimos, Mittens” dijo Emira con una voz ahogada, estaba llorando también “Si tan solo hubiéramos hablado contigo cuando todo esto empezó. Si tan solo hubiéramos estado ahí para ti, no hubieras hecho ninguna de esas horribles cosas”

“Te fallamos, hermanita” dijo Edric llorando también “Espero que puedas perdonarnos un día”

Amity sacudió su cabeza “Es mi culpa, siempre he sido débil”

“No, no lo es” dijo Boscha firmemente “La haremos pagar por todo. ¡Especialmente por lo que te hizo a ti!”

Los Blight se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que Amity se relajó. Vine aprovecho para continuar el tratamiento de Boscha, cuando terminó Willow ordeno a Boscha a que se fuera a dormir.

“¡Pero no tengo sueño! Además estoy bien. ¡Y ya soy un adulto, Willow!” se quejó Boscha.

Willow presiono su dedo fuertemente en el vientre de Boscha sin ningún remordimiento. Boscha se retorció y gañó ante el dolor de su aun no sanada herida.

“¡No, no lo eres! Y aún te estas recuperando, Y aún esto molesta contigo, no hagas que empeore” dijo Willow en un ultimátum.

Boscha se encogió en su lugar y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, un segundo después ya está de pie y dirigiéndose a la habitación. Willow la siguió de cerca. Todo mundo se rio excepto Amity, quien solo observó la interacción. Nunca había visto a Boscha tan sumisa en frente de alguien, especialmente Willow, y encontraba la interacción…linda, pero no dijo nada.

“Creo que es hora de preparar la cena, jóvenes” dijo Camila.

“Ya vamos, señora Noceda” dijo Viney.

“Quédate aquí y descansa, ¿de acuerdo, hermanita?” dijo Emira mientras se levantaba.

Todos se retiraron a la cocina y comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la cena, en los últimos meses todos han aprendido mucho acerca de mundo humano y han aprendido de Luz y Camila mucho acerca de cocina humana, Edric y Emira aún estaban aprendiendo muchas cosas porque apenas han pasado unas semanas desde que tuvieron la energía necesaria para poder ayudar en las cosas de la casa.

Como todos llegaron al mundo humano malheridos, Camila y Luz los habían cuidado en su respectivo momento, así que Camila se encariño rápidamente de todo, inclusive de Boscha. Estaba feliz de que Luz tuviera amigos tan maravillosos, verdaderos amigos, y se encariñó más porque les agradaba Luz por quien era.

Amity se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, observó como todos hacían diferentes cosas, incluso King estaba ayudando. Bueno, más bien parecía que estaba ejecutando a un pobre vegetal. Se sentía fuera de lugar después de todas las cosas terribles que había hecho. Camila notó que Amity se encontraba parada en la puerta y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa, la sonrisa hizo a Amity sentir algo curioso. Se preguntó por qué Camila no la odiaba. Estaba segura de que Luz le había contado acerca de lo que hizo hace cuatro años, y por supuesto ya debía saber las cosas que había hecho Amity estos últimos meses. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan amigable con ella? No podía entenderlo, merecía ser rechazada por todos los que estaban frente a ella, pero por alguna razón no lo hacían. No podía entender porque estaban a su lado. Quizás esperaban el momento cuando ella menos los esperara para darle el golpe en el cuello. Amity se sentía insegura de muchas cosas en este momento. Por alguna razón se sintió abrumada y decidió salir de ahí, pero no quería tener que lidiar con el búho demonio cilíndrico ahora, así que inhaló profundamente y camino a través de la cocina para usar la puerta trasera.

“Cariño, puedes volver a descansar. Tenemos todo cubierto” dijo Camila con voz alegre. Todos voltearon a ver a la chica del cabello de menta.

“S-Solo necesito un poco de aire” dijo Amity nerviosamente.

“Ya veo. Bueno, cariño. Hay un columpio en un árbol cercano en esa dirección, puedes sentarte ahí. Te llamaremos cuando la cena este lista” dijo Camila mientras le sonreía a Amity.

“Gracias, señora Noceda”

Amity cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dio un par de pasos cuando un gruñido la hizo brincar. Desvió su mirada hacia dónde provenía el sonido y vio a Puddles quien le lanzo una mirada penetrante. Se paralizó al no saber qué hacer pero afortunadamente Viney salió y calmo a Puddles “Todo está bien, Puddles. Ella no volverá a lastimarte” el grifo se relajó pero mantuvo su distancia. Viney le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a Amity y le indico con la cabeza que podía irse. Amity le agradeció y continúo su camino.

Amity se dirigió hacia donde Camila le señaló, y no muy lejos de la casa se encontraba el árbol con el columpio en él. Amity se sentó en el columpio pero solo se quedó ahí sosteniendo las cuerdas y mirando el suelo con una mirada que reflejaba mucha tristeza. Estaba tratando de asimilar los recuerdos que sus hermanos y amiga le habían mostrado. El resentimiento hacia sus padres solo se hizo mayor, solo pensar eso la hacían sentirse enojada. Pero ese sentimiento hizo brotar otros. Comenzó a pensar nuevamente en las cosas horribles que había hecho los últimos meses. No, no solo los últimos meses. Hace un año, cuando se unió al aquelarre. Hace cuatro años, cuando rechazó a Luz. Sin notarlo comenzó a llorar, miró como sus lágrimas caían y desaparecían en la tierra. No podía entender por qué había fallado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo. Recordó que estaba haciendo todo para hacer de su hogar un lugar mejor, para enmendar las cosas. Nunca se dio cuenta cuando todo empezó a ir mal y comenzó a hacer cosas horribles, y se odiaba por eso. Se quedó ahí por un rato, llorando en silencio.

Después de alrededor de una hora Amity fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

“Entonces tú eres la famosa Amity de la que he escuchado tanto” dijo Camila alegremente.

Amity se tensó y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. Este era, pensó. Este era el momento cuando le diría que se fuera y que se mantuviera alejada de su hijo. Solo estaba esperando a que estuviera sola. Es por eso que le sugirió este lugar, no muy lejos de la casa pero lo suficiente para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

“Supongo que Luz le contó todo sobre mi, ¿no es así?” dijo Amity con tristeza.

Camila se rio ligeramente “¿Decirme todo acerca de ti? Cuando regresó de tu mundo de lo único que hablaba era de ti. Amity esto, Amity aquello. Aprendí más de tu vida que de lo que mi hija hizo en tu mundo. Siempre estaba hablando maravillas de ti”

Amity miró a Camila no creyendo en lo que le estaba diciendo. _“¿No le dijo lo que le hice? ¿¡Por qué!?”_ pensó la chica.

“Me alegra que haya encontrado una amiga como tú. Eres muy especial para ella” dijo Camila con una cálida sonrisa.

Amity desvió su mirada al piso nuevamente, había una expresión de tristeza en su rostro. “No merezco ser su amiga”

“¿Por qué piensas eso, cariño?” preguntó Camila un poco preocupada.

“Porque yo…” Amity se detuvo, una vez más su miedo se apodero de ella. Tenía miedo de lo que la madre de Luz pensaría de ella. Que la detestaría. Las palabras de Willow resonaron en su cabeza _“No has cambiado, Amity”_ Había estado corriendo de sus problemas por tanto tiempo para no ser lastimada, que en el camino terminó lastimando a otros. Así que pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era decirle la verdad. Merecía saberlo.

“La lastime gravemente” dijo Amity, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos “Ella me dijo sus sentimientos por mí y yo solo le dije cosas malas que de verdad no quería decirle” Amity se llevó las manos a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Tal vez su madre no lo sabía, Luz le había dicho que tenía miedo de saber qué pensaría su madre de ella si supiera que le gustaban las mujeres también. Una vez más Amity se maldijo a si misma por haber cometido otro error. Ahora Luz de verdad no querría hablarle otra vez.

“M-hmm. Y si no era tu intención, ¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?” Por un momento Amity pensó que la madre de Luz estaría furiosa, pero en su lugar solo pregunto con curiosidad en su voz.

“Es…complicado” dijo Amity con voz suave y con vergüenza en su voz. “Estaban pasando cosas muy duras en ese momento. Tenía miedo. Y con tantos problemas yo no pude manejarlos todos, y entonces yo solo exploté. Pero ella no se merecía eso. Solo hice las cosas mal, como siempre”

“Bueno, cariño. Eso nos pasa a todos en algún momento” dijo Camila ofreciéndole una sonrisa reconfortante y después se rio ligeramente “Solo mírame a mí. Mande a mi hija a un campamento para ‘corregirla’. Pero estaba equivocada, ella no era el problema. Yo…” Camila pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, sonrió de repente y sacudió su cabeza. “Todos cometemos errores, Amity. Nadie es perfecto, y lo más importante es que aprendamos de nuestros errores e intentar enmendar las cosas”

“Hay cosas que nunca seré capaz de enmendar. He hecho cosas tan horribles. Yo…yo he tomado tantas vidas. No importa que haga, ellos nunca volverán” Amity dijo con una voz quebrada y comenzó a llorar de nuevo “Soy un monstruo” Amity pensó que este era el momento en el que la madre de Luz le diría que se fuera, mirándola con repulsión y decepción, igual que sus padres. ¿Por qué motivo querría a una asesina cerca de su hija?

Pero para su sorpresa, Camila la jalo de la cabeza y hacia su pecho en un cálido abrazo. Amity no pudo más y comenzó a sollozar. Soltó las cuerdas del columpió y le regresó el abrazo a Camila.

“Oye, no eres un monstruo” dijo Camila con suavidad y comenzó a acaricia la cabeza de Amity gentilmente, pasando su dedos entre su cabello. “Tus hermanos y amigos me han hablado de tu familia. Lo que te han hecho. Lo que te obligaron a hacer. Por lo que he escuchado de Luz tú solo eres una dulce jovencita”

“¡Tus padres son los monstruos! **¡Esos hijos de la…!** ” Camila hizo un gemido de ira **“¡Estoy tan encabronada que…! ¡Esos…!”** Camia soltó a Amity por un segundo y apretó los puños, inhaló profundamente y trato de calmarse.

Cuando se calmó, levantó la cabeza de Amity gentilmente con un dedo en su barbilla para que sus ojos pudieran encontrarse, y le habló a Amity con una voz dulce.

“Amity, quizá no puedas cambiar las cosas que has hecho, pero puedes enmendar algunas de ellas. Enfócate en esas y se la mejor persona que deseas ser. No será fácil, eso es seguro. Y siempre que te sientas insegura recuerda que no estás sola, tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti y siempre estarán ahí para mostrarte el camino”

“Pero yo no merezco…” el dedo de Camila en sus labios no le permitió terminar sus palabras.

“Shh…Tus amigos no se han rendido contigo, no te rindas tú. Ellos están aquí porque saben que puedes hacerlo. Yo sé que puedes hacerlo”

Amity comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. Pensó que no merecía esto, pero era verdad, sus amigos seguían aquí, incluso Willow seguía aquí después de todo lo que había hecho. Las palabras de la madre de Luz la confortaron. Era tiempo que dejara de tener miedo y comenzara a hacer las cosas bien inclusive si era difícil. Enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

“No comprendo completamente como es la vida en tu mundo, y no es justo lo que te han hecho, pero después de escuchar por todas las cosas que has pasado puedo decir que eres una jovencita bastante fuerte. El simple hecho de que hayas llegado aquí después de haber estado tanto tiempo solo es simplemente increíble. Pero recuerda, cariño. Ya no estás sola” dijo Camila ofreciéndole una cálida y maternal sonrisa.

No había castigo por mostrar debilidad. No había gritos por haber hecho algo mal. No había una mirada de decepción mirándola por no ser perfecta. Solo había una sonrisa que hizo sentir a Amity que todo estaría bien. Una sonrisa que buscó en su madre toda su vida pero que nunca obtuvo. Y la madre de Luz se la había ofrecido el mismo día que la conoció. Se sintió segura y amada de nuevo.

Amity sollozó por un rato entre los brazos de Camila. Camila la dejo ir una vez que terminó de sacar todo su dolor.

“¿Tienes hambre, cariño?” preguntó Camila con voz gentil.

“No realmente” dijo Amity mientras veía hacia el bosque.

“Estas preocupada por Luz, ¿no es así?” preguntó Camila con una sonrisa.

“Ya es tarde y aún no ha regresado, y está herida”

“¿Entonces por qué no traes a Luz? Estoy segura que no le quedan muchas energías para curarse” dijo Camila con buen humor “¡Y no trates de hacerlo tú, jovencita! Viney me dijo que no estás en condiciones de usar hechizos de magia. Yo me encargare de eso cuando regresen” dijo con un poco más de seriedad y con una advertencia en su voz.

“No estoy segura de que quiera verme” dijo Amity con tristeza.

“Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. Solo está siendo la reina del drama” Camila volteo los ojos y rio ligeramente. “Estoy segura de que hay más cosas de las que quiere hablar contigo, pero creo que simplemente está un poco alterada por lo que pasó hoy, así que solo quería estar sola para tranquilizarse. Pero creo que ya fue suficiente tiempo. Así que, trae a esa testaruda hija mía, por favor” dijo alegremente “Sigue esa dirección y en cinco minutos llegaras a un lago. Le gusta sentarse ahí cuando quiere estar sola. Y no te preocupes, es una caminata segura”

Camila camino de vuelta a la casa no dejando que Amity dijera nada más.

Amity desvió su mirada en la dirección que Camila le señaló y se quedó mirando fijamente por unos minutos. Cuando se armó de suficiente valor, inhaló profundamente y comenzó a caminar en esa dirección.

Amity caminó por el bosque, se detenía cada pocos pasos sobresaltada por ruidos que no reconocía, después de todo, nunca había estado en el mundo humano. Amity estaba asombrada por todo la que a rodeaba, la Tierra era un lugar muy diferente a las Islas Hirvientes. Todo era tan verde, las criaturas no trataba de comerte, y todos los sonidos eran encantadores, con tan solo eso ya comenzaba a gustarle este lugar. Tan pacifico. Tan hermoso.

Finalmente llegó al lago, la luna se reflejaba en él, era una vista hermosa. Amity miró alrededor y finalmente avistó a Luz sobre una roca en la orilla del lago, estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, su barbilla recargada sobre sus rodillas, y mirando al horizonte. Amity se acercó lentamente por detrás no queriendo sobresaltarla con su presencia. Cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos de ella, se detuvo al ser incapaz de decir algo, pero se sobresaltó cuando Luz comenzó a hablar.

“Sabes, pensé que cuando te viera tendría muchas cosas que reclamarte. Pero la verdad es…que no las tengo” dijo Luz con voz suave mientras le fruncía al lago “No sé qué decir”

Amity camino los últimos pasos y se sentó en la roca junto a Luz. Abrazó sus piernas y recargó su cabeza en sus brazos mientras miraba el agua. “Lo siento…por todo” dijo Amity con voz suave.

Luz se rio ligeramente “Un lo siento no es suficiente…no esta vez” ninguna de las chicas quitó su mirada del lago en toda la conversación.

“Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer” dijo Amity con tristeza “Sé que no seré capaz de enmendar muchas de las cosas que hice”

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos, el único sonido eran las olas del agua rompiéndose en la orilla.

Finalmente, Amity hizo la pregunta cuya respuesta quería saber desde hace tiempo, no sabía si Luz le diría algo pero necesitaba saberlo “¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Qué pasó?”

“Bueno…”

\--------------------

Luz salió de la escuela a toda velocidad, dejando un rastro de lágrimas en su camino. Podía escuchar a Willow y Gus llamándola, pero no se detuvo, continuo corriendo hasta que no pudo escucharlos más. Se tropezó con una raíz y azotó fuertemente en el suelo, sollozo ahí por uno segundos pero el dolor en su pecho la hizo levantarse y comenzar a correr de nuevo. Después de un tiempo llegó a su destino, la Casa Búho. Hooty iba a decirle algo pero la chica solo abrió la puerta de golpe.

“¡Hoot! ¡Eso es grosero!” dijo Hooty un poco enojado. Eso hizo que Eda y Lilith dirigieran su mirada a la puerta.

“¡Hooty! ¿¡Por qué todo ese… ¡Luz! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!? Las clases aun no terminan. A no ser que por fin…” Eda no pudo terminar sus palabras, Luz simplemente la pasó de largo y corrió hacia la planta alta, se escuchó una puerta azotándose.

Lilith miró a Eda con confusión. Eda le regreso la misma mirada, pero se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Luz. Eda llamó a la puerta pero no obtuvo respuesta así que la abrió lentamente.

“¿Luz?” pregunto Eda con preocupación.

Eda entró a la habitación y observó que Luz estaba enroscada en su sleeping con su capucha arriba y sollozando.

“Oye, niña. ¿Qué sucede? ¿A quién tengo que matar?” Eda se arrodilló y colocó gentilmente su mano en la espalda de Luz.

“Quiero ir a casa” dijo Luz con voz temblorosa.

“¿Qué pasó, Luz?” pregunto Eda más preocupada que antes y giró gentilmente a Luz “Vamos, niña. Soy yo, háblame”

“Quiero ir a casa” dijo Luz con una mirada suplicante con ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas “Solo quiero ir a casa”

El corazón de Eda se rompió al ver así a su aprendiz “Luz…”

“Por favor” Luz se enroscó de nuevo y le dio la espalda a Eda “Solo quiero ir a casa”

“Muy bien, niña. Déjalo en mis manos” dijo Eda y dejó la habitación cerrando gentilmente la puerta. Regresó a la sala, donde Lilith estaba esperando por la explicación de su hermana.

“¿Qué está pasando, Edalyn?”

“Luz quiere volver a casa” dijo Eda con preocupación por todo su rostro.

“¿Qué paso?” preguntó Lilith sorprendida.

“No lo sé, Lily. ¡Pero mataré a quien se haya atrevido a lastimar a mi hija!” dijo Eda enojada.

“¿Tu hija?” pregunto Lilith levantando una ceja.

“¡Cállate, Lily! Hasta donde a mí me concierne, ella es mi hija mientras ella este aquí. Nadie se mete con el pequeño mochuelo de mamá”

“Mírate, la una vez criminal ermitaña salvaje terror de las islas se ha convertido en una madre ahora” dijo Lilith cruzando sus brazos y sonriéndole a su hermana de forma presumida.

“¿Tienes algún problema con eso?” pregunto Eda lanzándole una mirada penetrante a su hermana.

Lilith solo se rio ligeramente “Por supuesto que no. Solo pienso que te tomo demasiado tiempo encontrarle un propósito a tu vida”

“¿Y de quien fue la culpa?” dijo Eda alzando una ceja.

Lilith se sintió culpable sabiendo que los problemas de Eda habían sido por su culpa “Lo lamento, Edalyn”

“Está bien, porque gracias a eso pude conocer a Luz” dijo Eda con una sonrisa en su rostro “Ahora, se una buena tía y ayúdame a buscar una forma de enviarla de vuelta a casa”

Lilith sonrió a eso. “Entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos? Hemos estado buscando en todas partes y no hay nada acerca de portales”

“No en todas partes” dijo Eda mientras sacaba un libro viejo de su cabello, azotándolo en la mesa.

“¿Qué es ese libro?”

“Es un libro de portales interdimensionales” dijo Eda con una sonrisa confiada.

“¿¡Has tenido este libro todo el tiempo y no lo sacaste hasta ahora!?” dijo Lilith mitad sorprendida y mitad enojada.

“Bueno, para empezar. No estaba segura de que podía confiar completamente en ti” argumentó Eda.

“Bastante justo” dijo Lilith sin poder discutir sobre eso.

“Y segundo, esta es la magia más compleja que he visto en mi vida, inclusive es difícil para mi entender completamente este libro. Y para ser honesta. No entiendo la mitad de lo que este libro dice. Y finalmente, usa una inmensa cantidad de magia, que por cierto, no tenemos ahora” terminó Eda.

“¿De dónde provino este libro? Se ve bastante viejo” pregunto Lilith mientras hojeaba el libro.

“Lo encontré con el portal. Quienquiera que lo haya escrito debió haber sido muy poderoso, y no estoy seguro si fue una bruja u otra cosa”

“Pero tienes razón, esto se ve bastante complicado. Y si dices que no tenemos la magia suficiente entonces, ¿cómo nos ayudara este libro?” pregunto Lilith mientras fruncía ante las páginas que estaba leyendo.

“No lo sé, pero quizás encontremos un glifo en alguna parte del libro, o tal vez podamos aprender lo suficiente para abrir un portal por un breve periodo de tiempo para manda a Luz a casa”

“Si lo hacemos, sabes que una vez que cruce ese portal no podrá ser capaz de volver aquí” dijo Lilith con voz seria.

Eda frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada al piso “Lo sé, pero no puede quedarse aquí por siempre. Su verdadera madre está esperando por ella”

“Edalyn…” dijo Lilith con voz suave.

“Como sea, nunca la había visto así de decaída. ¡Así que pienso que debemos encontrar una forma lo más pronto posible!” dijo Eda con determinación “¿Puedo contar contigo, Lily?”

Lilith le sonrió con determinación “Tenemos esto, hermana. Entre las dos esto será fácil”

Pero no lo era. Después de varios días, las hermanas Clawthorne no tenían mucho con que trabajar. El libro era tan complejo que estaban comenzando a frustrarse. Habían pasado casi todos los días y noches tratando de encontrar algo, dormían muy poco y había docenas de tazas con sangre de manzana regadas en la sala y cocina. Por su parte, Luz pasaba todo el tiempo en su habitación o en el techo afuera de ella, difícilmente comiendo algo, y había una expresión muy triste en su rostro. Willow y Gus la fueron a visitar algunos días, pero Luz rechazaba la visita, Eda solo les decía que Luz no se sentía bien y que necesitaba descansar. Eda y Lilith también notaron que Amity no se había aparecido aun, lo cual era muy raro considerando que era obvio su enamoramiento por Luz, Eda supuso peor pero no dijo nada debido al estado de Luz. Incapaz de ayudar a Luz de ninguna forma, Eda era la más frustrada de las dos.

Después de una semana del incidente, estaban tomando un pequeño descanso en el sofá mientras veían la bola de cristal, cuando de repente la imagen cambio a las noticias, lo que llamó su atención. Era Odalia haciendo un anuncio y detrás de ella había un gran dispositivo y en el centro del dispositivo estaba…

“¡¡El portal!!” dijo Eda sujetando cerca la bola de cristal para poder ver mejor.

“¡Pero Luz lo destruyo! ¿¡Cómo es posible!?” dijo Lilith mirando también la bola de cristal.

“Parece que lo repararon, se ve dañado pero tal vez funcione”

Miraron las noticias con detenimiento, el mismo Belos apareció y dijo algo sobre hacer de las islas un lugar mejor con la ayuda de ese dispositivo y que solo hacía falta una última cosa. Eda supo de inmediato que es lo que hacía falta.

“¡¡La llave!!” dijo Eda saltando del sofá.

“¿A qué te refieres?” pregunto Lilith no sabiendo a que se refería con la llave.

“No pueden utilizar el portal, Lily. Tal vez lo repararon pero no tienen la llave. Luz le dio el portal a Belos pero se quedó con la llave” dijo Eda mientras pensaba en algo. “Muy bien, Lily. Hazte cargo de este lugar, incluyendo a King”

“¿¡Qué!?” dijo Lilith anonadada “¡No puedes ir, Edalyn! ¡¡No tienes magia!!”

“No importa si puedo darle a Luz una pequeña oportunidad para regresar a casa”

“¡¡Eso es una locura, Edalyn!! ¡¡¡Solo harás que las maten a ambas!!!” Lilith enfrentó a su hermana.

“¡¡No hay opción, Lily!! ¡¡Hemos trabajado por una semana y no hemos encontrado nada!!” gritó Eda “¡¡Si hay una pequeña oportunidad correré el riesgo!!”

“¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?” preguntó Lilith.

“Por qué Luz me necesita. No puedo soportar más tiempo viéndola así. Le prometí que encontraría una forma de enviarla a casa, ¡y no le fallare!” dijo Eda mientras miraba a su hermana.

“No te dejare hacer esto” Lilith llamo su bastón “No sola”

Ambas hermanas fijaron sus miradas.

“Es un viaje sin retorno, Lily”

“Estoy consciente de eso, Edalyn”

“Entones necesito que hagas algo primero, Lily”

“¿Qué cosa, hermana?” preguntó Lilith con curiosidad.

“Ve a tu casa y trae todos los libros de magia que tengas que puedan ayudarle a Luz con sus estudios” dijo Eda mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la habitación de Luz. Lilith asintió con la cabeza y dejó la Casa Búho.

Eda llamo a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Luz estaba sentada en la ventana como siempre, solo mirando al horizonte.

“Hola, Luz” dijo con voz suave.

“Hola, Eda” dijo Luz con tristeza.

Eda se acercó a Luz y la sujetó por los hombros, haciendo que a chica la mirara con sorpresa.

“¿Aun tiene s la llave del portal?” preguntó Eda. Luz solo asintió con la cabeza “Muy bien, niña. Escucha. Hay una posibilidad de poder mandarte a casa hoy”

Los ojos de Luz se iluminaron y miró a Eda esperando que no fuera una broma. Empezó a tomar la llave pero Eda la detuvo indicándole que la conservara.

“Belos reparó el portal, pero no puede usarlo sin la llave. Así que vamos a irrumpir en el castillo para mandarte a casa” dijo Eda con preocupación “Pero este es el trato, niña. No importa que pase ahí, tu cruzaras esa puerta y una vez en el mundo humano la cerraras y no volverás a abrirla otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?”

“Pero…” dijo Luz con voz suave y una expresión de tristeza.

“No sabemos que quiere Belos en el mundo humano, no puedes permitirle cruzar esa puerta” dijo Eda con seriedad “Yo encontrare otra forma de traerte de vuelta en el futuro, pero por ahora. Prométeme, Luz, que cruzaras esa puerta sin importar nada”

Luz asintió con la cabeza aguantando sus deseos de llorar.

“Muy bien, niña. Es hora de prepararnos”

Los preparativos no fueron muchos, Luz se puso su capa y su mochila, y almaceno algunos glifos en sus bolsillos y bolsas delanteras de su mochila. Eda solo almacenó algunas pociones y glifos en su cabello. Cuando Lilith regreso ellas ya estaban afuera de la casa. Eda asintió a Lilith y esta entro a la casa para acomodar los libros apropiadamente en un librero, salió después de unos minutos, asintió con la cabeza y con eso todo estaba listo.

“Muy bien, no podremos volver a este lugar de nuevo así que tendremos que movernos” dijo Eda mientras le asentía ligeramente a Lilith.

Lilith trazó un hechizo y la Casa Búho comenzó a encogerse.

“¡H-Heeey! ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Lilith está matándome! ¡Hooooot!” gritó Hooty con desesperación.

“¡Oh, cállate, Hooty! ¡No estas muriendo!” dijo Eda con irritación mientras se acercaba a la ahora pequeña casa.

Eda sacó su caja de trampas y levantó la casa cuidadosamente y la colocó en la caja. Luz se asomó sobre el hombro de Eda y vio que había algunos libros en la caja. Eda cerró la caja y la guardó de nuevo en su cabello.

“Muy bien, chicas” dijo Eda.

“¡Hey!” protestó el pequeño demonio.

“…y King” dijo Eda volteando sus ojos “Es tiempo de patear algunos traseros. Muy bien, Lily, tu aun tienes magia así que lleva a Luz contigo” Lilith asintió “Y si dejas que algo le pase, te matare con mis propias manos”

El grupo partió hacia el castillo, Luz volaba con Lilith mientras que King se asomaba del cabello de Eda. El vuelo no tuvo percances y en poco tiempo llegaron al castillo de Belos. Observaron que Belos estaba en el techo acompañado por los Blight, simplemente aterrizaron en el techo. En ese momento los reporteros ya estaban sobrevolando el castillo en espera de que Belos hiciera algo con el extraño artefacto.

“Edalyn y Lilith Clawthorne, me alegro que hayan podido venir” dijo Belos con su usual voz tranquila.

“Sin tonterías, Belos. Creo que tienes algo que nos pertenece” dijo Eda mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Belos.

“Me temo señorita Clawthorne que el portal nunca le perteneció en primer lugar” Belos extendió su mano “Ahora, si solo me dan la llave del portal serán libres de irse”

“¿Cómo cuando prometiste curar la maldición de mi hermana?” dijo Lilith con voz furiosa.

“Denme la llave” dijo Belos con una voz más mortal.

“¡¡¡NUNCA LA TENDRAS!!!” gritó Luz y activo un glifo fe fuego lanzando una bola de fuego contra Belos. Alador desvió la bola de fuego antes que de que pudiera acercarse a Belos.

Lilith se lanzó contra el emperador pero Odalia se interpuso en su camino y las dos comenzaron a luchas en el aire, las brujas chocaron sus bastones y comenzaron a forcejear. Odalia sonriendo desagradablemente a Lilith mientras esta la miraba ferozmente.

“¿Por qué esa cara, Lilith? ¿Aun estas enferma por lo que pasó cuando éramos adolecentes?”

Odalia se rio de forma desagradable haciendo que Lilith enfureciera, pero Odalia desarmó a Lilith y la lanzó contra Eda. Eso causo que Eda cayera al piso lo que provocó que King callera de su cabello y soltara los viales de poción que estaba sujetando. Mientras tanto, Alador los había rodeado, Luz activo múltiples glifos de fuego lanzando una gran bola de fuego contra él, pero Alador creo una barrera, haciendo que la bola de fuego explotara, mandando a Luz contra las hermanas debido a la onda de la explosión.

“Eres patética, Lilith. Les dije que eras una terrible opción como líder del aquelarre” dijo Odalia mientras se reía de forma altanera “Fin del camino, Clawthornes” Odalia trazó n circulo de hechizo y la efigie de petrificación comenzó a brillar.

Lilith se interpuso entre los demás y el rayo de luz. Al mismo tiempo Eda sacó su caja de trampas y se la dio a King “No pierdas esto, King” tomó a Owlbert y lo colocó en las manos de Luz, entonces con un rápido movimiento y con todas sus fuerzas empujó a Luz y a King fuera del alcance del rayo de luz. “Hora de irse, niña”

“¡¡Eda!!” gritó Luz con lágrimas en sus ojos. Eda y Lilith comenzaron a petrificarse.

“Me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?” dijo Eda con una sonrisa.

Lilith giro la cabeza para mirar a Luz. “Luz, por favor lleva a Ravus contigo” y en un instante se había ido.

“Sé que encontraras una forma. Te amo, Luz” con esas últimas palabras Eda se convirtió en piedra.

“Eda…Lilith…” Luz dijo con voz ronca y cayó de rodillas soltando a Owlbert. Luz comenzó a llorar y golpeo el piso con frustración. Odalia y Alador solo se reían pues disfrutaban el espectáculo.

“Dame la llave, humana, y las liberare” Belos extendió su mano.

“¡¡NO!!” Luz alzó su mirada y miro con furia a Belos con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, la chica le grito al emperador “¡¡¡LAS LIBERARE Y TE DESTRUIRE!!!”

“Has fallado de nuevo…” Luz rápidamente sacó de sus bolsillos varios glifos de luz y los activó con un fuerte aplauso. Una luz cegadora cubrió todo el techo, Belos y los Blight trataron de cubrir sus ojos con sus brazos pero fue inútil, era un hechizo de luz muy poderoso, la luz podía verse desde lejos.

Luz tomó a King quien sujetaba fuertemente la caja que Eda le dio no queriendo perderla, entonces corrió hacia donde estaba el bastón de Lilith. Cuando lo tomó presionó la llave y el portal se abrió, pero era muy inestable, podía ver grietas en los bordes del extraño dispositivo. Luz subió en Owlbert y voló directamente a través del portal. Ya en el otro lado, Luz presionó la llave de nuevo y el portal se cerró, la puerta cayó del marco, el portal había quedado inservible, la puerta comenzó a doblarse automáticamente pero con dificultad, pero al final logró doblarse en un maletín.

Luz se desplomó en sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar. King la abrazo por un costado tratando de confortarla, había lágrimas en los ojos del pequeño demonio. Eda y Lilith habían dado sus vidas para que pudiera regresar a casa. Ellas se habían ido.

\--------------------

Amity sintió como su corazón se encogía, había sido su culpa después de todo. Si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas terribles a Luz, Luz no hubiera querido regresar a casa tan desesperadamente. Y por ello, perdió a Eda.

Ambas chicas miraban fijamente el lago en silencio, tomaría varios minutos para que alguna dijera algo más…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, este es un capítulo para llenar esos pedazos faltantes de la historia, pero aun no terminamos. Espero les hayan gustado las interacciones entre los personajes. Originalmente este capítulo iba a contener más cosas como los PDV de Luz, pero como pueden ver es un capitulo ya bastante algo, así que decidí dividirlo en 2 (no me crean, realmente salieron 4) No quise hacerlos esperar más tiempo y eso me permitió profundizar ciertas cosas. Me agrado el resultado del capítulo, espero que ha ustedes también. 
> 
> Así que en el siguiente capítulo veremos más de la historia de Luz, más preguntas serán respondidas. Aun no habrá batallas épicas pero ya llegaran. ¡Ah! Mientras escribía la parte de King recordé los cortos de la Casa Búho y vino a mi mente la escena de una telenovela, lo primero que me vino a la mente fue ¿¡Que haces besando a la lisiada!? Así que mire la escena solo para reírme un rato, esas escenas dramáticas son muy divertida de ver XD.
> 
> También recordé que hay algo que no explique el capítulo pasado y fue acerca de Ravus. Estaba buscando un buen nombre para el taliamigo manteniendo el juego de palabras y buscando nombres fue ese el que más me agrado. El nombre viene de Final Fantasy XV del personaje Ravus Nox Fleuret, creó que quedaba bastante ad hoc. Pueden buscar al personaje por si no lo conocen y verán a que me refiero. El próximo capítulo veremos la importancia de los taliamigos y porque me he tomado la molestia de crear taliamigos personalizados para los personajes.
> 
> Y bueno, hasta aquí llevo traducido, 8 capítulos en una semana. Ha sido una tarea titánica para ser honesto. Iré subiendo los demás conforme los vaya terminando, pero tendrán que esperar un poco puesto que a partir del capítulo 12 estos se vuelven capítulos monstruosos de más de 20 mil palabras, sin mencionar que el capítulo final tiene casi 40 mil. Así que a partir de ese punto tardare un poco más en actualizar el fic en español. Pero manténganse sintonizados ;). Espero hayan disfrutado el fic hasta este punto.


	9. BAJO LA LUZ DE LA LUNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz y Amity se ponen al día sobre lo que les paso estos últimos años. Luz le contó lo que paso cuando llegó al reino humano y que complicaciones tuvo al regresar a su vida normal. Pero una vida normal ya no era suficiente para Luz, aun quería convertirse en una bruja y trato de usar el portal. Pero las cosas no terminaron bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, aquí el capítulo 9. Espero les agrade. Muy bien, esté es un capitulo emotivo, les recomiendo A distant promise de Chrono Trigger para aquellos que gusten de escuchar música mientras leen, pueden hacerlo desde el principio del capítulo. Los veo en las notas finales.
> 
> PD: Han quitado las versiones extendidas de Chrono Trigger de youtube. Es una lástima pero así es esto. Esperemos que las veamos de nuevo pronto por ahí, pero para aquellos que no estén enterado, estos últimos meses las compañías de videojuegos se han dado a la tarea de dar de baja esa clase de videos de la plataforma. El caso más sonado estos días es el de Square Enix (tristemente dueños de Nier, música que les recomendé en este fic) que parece que está comenzando a estar en contra que los fans usen creen sus propias cosas en base a su música y personajes, que hay que recalcar que es algo que viene desde arriba pero que algunos de los creadores de los juegos están en contra. Ya veremos en que acaba eso.

EL sonido del agua rompiendo en la orilla era tranquilizante.

Después de que Luz terminara de contarle lo que había pasado aquel terrible día, ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, solamente mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, hasta que Amity habló de nuevo.

“¿Entonces volviste a tu vida habitual?” preguntó Amity con voz suave.

“Sí…pero a la vez no… Ya nada era igual…” dijo Luz frunciendo el ceño.

\--------------------

Luz se quedó fuera de la vieja casa por casi una hora, solo mirando el obscuro interior. Había un rastro de lágrimas secas en su rostro. King estaba sentado junto a ella mirando la lonchera que Eda le había dado.

“¿Qué crees que haya aquí adentro que sea tan importante?” preguntó King con tristeza.

“Hooty está ahí…y creo que también unos libros” dijo Luz mientras volteaba a ver la caja de trampas de Eda.

Luz tomó la caja de las patas de King y la abrió.

“¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¿¡Que estaban haciendo, hoot!? He estado girando y girando y girando y girando…” se quejaba Hooty mientras se paraba en sus diminutas patitas de búho.

“Ahora no, Hooty” dijo Luz con tristeza mientras tomaba el primer libro que estaba en la lonchera, el libro llevaba por título ‘Magia avanzada Vol XIV Crece como un Titán y aplasta a tus enemigos’. Luz abrió el libro y un papel doblado calló de la primera página. Luz lo levantó, lo desdobló. Era una carta.

Una lágrima cayó en la esquina de la carta. Luz comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, bajó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. King estaba en sus hombros así que fue capaz de leer la carta también. El pequeño demonio abrazó a Luz por la cabeza tratando de ofrecerle algo de consuelo. Incluso Hooty estiró su cuello y se recargo sobre una de las muñecas de Luz. Le tomo algo de tiempo a Luz poder finalmente tranquilizarse.

“Sera mejor que regresemos a casa” dijo Luz con mucha tristeza.

Luz guardó el libro en la lonchera y después colocó a Hooty gentilmente dentro de ella y la cerró. Tomo ambos bastones con una mano y se puso de pie, caminó a la cabaña en ruinas y tomo el maletín. Comenzó a camina a casa con King en su hombro, quien sostenía la lonchera. La chica no miró atrás.

Luz caminó por varios minutos hasta que llegó a su casa. Busco sus llaves dentro de su mochila y cuando las encontró, entro a la casa. Su madre estaba aún en el trabajo así que no había nadie en la casa. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la sala. Luz se desplomó sobre el sofá, King bajó de su hombro y se sentó junto a ella. Después de un rato King se durmió, acurrucándose junto al muslo de Luz. Luz solo permaneció ahí sin decir o hacer nada, su mirada estaba perdida en la distancia. El único sonido era el paso lento de las manecillas del reloj que hacían eco en la silenciosa casa.

Después de varias horas, Camila finalmente regresó del trabajo. Solo un día habitual en el hospital. Se dirigía a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua cuando su visión periférica divisó una sombra en el sofá. Giró su cabeza y saltó del sobresalto cuando vio que había alguien ahí en completa oscuridad. Camila rápidamente encendió las luces y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su hija sentada en el sofá con un perro acurrucado a su lado.

“¡¡¡Luz!!! **¿¡¿¡¿¡Mija, qué haces aquí!?!?!?”** preguntó Camila muy alterada. Corrió hacia su hija y la tomó por los hombros, podía ver una profunda tristeza en su rostro.

**“Hola, mami”** dijo Luz sin energía.

“¿¡¿¡Qué haces aquí!?!? ¡¡Se supone que debes estar en el campamento!! ¡¿¡¿Cómo llegaste aquí!?!?” preguntó Camila con mucha preocupación.

“ **Yo** …Yo nunca fui al campamento” dijo Luz mirando al piso.

Ahora Camila estaba comenzando a molestarse “¡¡Como que nunca fuiste al campamento!! **¡¿¡¿Entonces dónde…?!?!** ” Camila se detuvo cuando notó las cortadas en la cara y brazos de Luz, su enojo se volvió preocupación. “¡¿Te sucedió algo!? ¡¿Estás bien, mija!?” Camila comenzó a revisar a Luz de pies a cabeza buscando moretones o algo peor.

“Estoy bien, mami. Yo solo…” en ese momento King se despertó debido a la voz alta de Camila.

“Hey, ¿por qué todo ese ruido? Estoy durmiendo” dijo King para después bostezar.

Camila grito cuando vio el cráneo en su cabeza pero principalmente porque estaba hablando. Tomó su bolso y comenzó a golpear a King en la cabeza.

“¡Hey! ¡Espera!” dijo King mientras intentaba trepar por el respaldo del sofá para escapar.

“¡¡Mamá, detente!!” Luz se paró en frente de King y levantó las manos para que su madre se detuviera.

“¡¡¡Esa cosa habló!!! ¡¡¡Y-Y soló míralo!!! ¡¡Es una criatura del demonio!!” dijo Camila con un poco de miedo mientras trataba de mover a Luz.

“¡Por favor, detente!” dijo Luz alzando un poco la voz “Es mi amigo”

Camila se detuvo por el repentino cambio de voz de Luz y solo se quedó mirando fijamente a la extraña criatura.

Parado en el borde del sofá, King se quejó un poco molestó “¡¿Quién se atreve a atacar al rey de los demonios?! Voy a destruir… ¡Oh! Es tu mamá, Luz. ¡Hola, señora mamá de Luz!” dijo amistosamente King.

Camila golpeó a King con su bolso una vez más, provocando que King gañó y cayó del sofá.

“¡¡Mamaaaaá!!” dijo Luz con preocupación en su rostro.

King trepó a la espalda de Luz y apunto a Camila “¡¡Rápido, Luz, corre!! ¡¡Es una impostora!! ¡¡No hay forma de que tu madre ataque a tu mejor amigo!!” dijo King asustado.

“Cálmate, King, por favor. No compliques esto más de lo que ya está” Luz le suplicó.

Camila comenzó a entrar e pánico no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando **“¿¡Luz, que es esa cosa!? ¡¡¡Dondehasestadoqueestapasandoaqui!!!”**

“ **¡Mami! Tranquilízate, todo está bien** ” Luz sujeto la mano de su madre con ambas manos, bajándola suavemente para que no agitara su bolso otra vez mientras intentaba calmara.

“Por favor, siéntate. Te lo explicare si tan solo me dejas. Solo…tranquilízate, por favor” dijo Luz con una suave voz mientras miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza a Camila.

Camila inhaló profundamente un par de veces para relajarse y entonces se sentó en el sofá junto a su hija.

“¿Recuerdas que hace unas semanas te mande un mensaje donde te decía que un día te lo explicaría todo?” Camila asintió con la cabeza “Bueno…”

Luz le contó todo sobre su viaje en las Islas Hirvientes a su madre. Como terminó ahí, acerca de Eda, los amigos que hizo ahí, como aprendió a hacer magia, Hexside. También le conto sobre su primera pelea con Belos, incluso en algún punto Luz invocó a Owlbert y Ravus para que le creyera, los taliamigos solo se percharon en el respaldo del sofá. También sacó a Hooty de la lonchera. Camila no interrumpió a Luz en ningún momento, observó cómo los ojos de su hija se iluminaban cuando contaba su historia. Pero de repente, el ánimo de Luz decayó de nuevo, Camila podía ver un profundo dolor en sus ojos.

Luz le contó sobre su desesperación de volver a casa, pero no le dijo lo que había pasado con Amity aquel terrible día, ella solo le dijo que habían pasado cosas terribles y que quería regresar a casa. Cuando llegó a la parte donde atacaron el castillo por segunda vez, Luz comenzó a llorar. Le contó a su madre como Eda y Lilith se habían sacrificado para que Luz pudiera volver a casa. Luz comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente al recordar la carta de Eda. Camila noto que sus invitados también tenían expresiones tristes en sus rostros cuando Luz estaba contando la última parte de su aventura.

Camila abrazó fuertemente a su hija para darle consuelo, acaricio gentilmente su cabeza tratando de calmarla. Luz lloró por un largo tiempo. Cuando Luz se tranquilizó un poco, Camila hablo de nuevo.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste donde habías estado todo este tiempo?” preguntó Camila con una voz suave.

“Tenía miedo de saber que pensarías de mi” dijo Luz con un poco de tristeza.

“¿¡Por qué tendrías miedo de algo así!?” preguntó Camila un poco sorprendida.

“Porque no te gusta como soy. Querías que fuera normal” dijo Luz un poco herida. “El primer día, después de que Eda abrió el portal para mí, pensé en regresar a casa. Pero me quedé porque todos eran raros, como yo. Inclusive les agradaba a los amigos que hice allá por quien yo era. Nunca tuve que esconder o pretender que era alguien más, solo…yo”

Escuchando cuan herida estaba su hija, Camila se sintió culpable y se arrepintió de las cosas que le dijo a Luz al inicio del verano.

“Lo siento, mi amor. Nunca debí haberte mandado a ese campamento. Te amo por quien eres. Eres tan amable, tan inteligente, tan valiente. Siempre estás llena de vida, eres como una pequeña esfera de luz en este mundo. Perdóname. Solo tenía miedo de que siempre estuvieras sola. Todas esas llamadas de la escuela. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que tú no eres el problema, el problema son ellos. Si no pueden ver la maravillosa persona que eres entonces no los necesitas en tu vida” Camila acarició gentilmente el cabello de Luz.

“Si, Luz. No los necesitas. ¡¡Por qué necesitarías a un montón de perdedores cuando me tienes a mí!!” dijo King de forma altanera.

Eso causo que Camila se riera ligeramente. “Lamento haber querido cambiarte. Eres perfecta justo como eres”

“¿No estas molesta?” preguntó incrédula Luz, sollozando un poco.

“Bueno, para ser honesta, si hubieras regresado sola no hubiera creído ninguna palabra de lo que me contaste. Pero viento a tus pequeños amigos, puedo ver que me estás diciendo la verdad. Aunque todo esto me asustó, no sé qué haría si algo te sucediera. Pero me alegro de que hayas encontrado personas tan maravillosas en ese mundo y que hayan cuidado tan bien de ti. Me alegro que hayas vuelto a salvo. Te extrañe mucho, mi niña” Camila le dio un beso a Luz en la cabeza.

“También te extrañe, mami” dijo Luz con voz llorosa “Desearía que los hubieras conocido”

“Eso me hubiera encantado” dijo Camila con una sonrisa “Especialmente esa Eda, o al menos poder haber tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle por cuidar de ti”

Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Luz.

“ **¡Oh no, cariño!** Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal de nuevo” Camila abrazó de nuevo a Luz.

“Está bien” dijo Luz tratando de suprimir sus lágrimas.

“Entonces, ¿a qué hora llegaron? Preguntó Camila.

“Llegamos solo hace unas horas, y solo nos dirigimos a casa y hemos estado aquí desde entonces” dijo Luz sin mucho entusiasmo.

“Y aun no has comido, ¿verdad?” Camila levantó una ceja. Luz solo negó con la cabeza.

Camila suspiró “Muy bien, mija. ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y descansas un poco? Estoy segura de que estas muy cansada por todo lo que paso hoy. Te despertare cuando la cena esté lista. Creo que tus pequeños amigos pueden hacer lo que les plazca”

Owlbert y Ravus regresaron a sus bastones y se recargaron en el sofá.

“¡Oh! Tal vez deba ir a la tienda, no tenemos comida para mascotas, ¿Es King alguna clase de perro?” preguntó Camila no sabiendo que ofrecerle a King.

“¡Hey! ¡No soy una mascota! Soy el rey… ¿Qué es un perro?”

“Come comida normal, mamá. Pero te lo advierto, es un pequeño glotón” dijo Luz mientras tomaba los bastones y la lonchera con una mano y el portal con la otra.

“Muy bien, pequeño. Ven conmigo, dejemos que Luz descanse un poco. Estoy segura de que tienes hambre” dijo Camila mirando aun con curiosidad al demonio.

“¡Ya era hora! ¡No he comido nada desde que salimos de la Casa Búho!” dijo King un poco gruñón, pero se alegró inmediatamente “Oye, mamá de Luz. ¿Cocinas tan deliciosos como Luz? ¡Amo la comida de Luz!”

Camila se rio ante esas palabras. Quizá el pequeño no era tan aterrador. “Puedes llamarme Camila, y bueno, yo fui quien le enseño a cocinar a Luz”

“¡¡¡Viva!!! ¡¡¡Comida deliciosa!!!” King alzó sus paras con emoción y comenzó a correr tras Camila.

Luz entró a su cuarto y recargó a Owlbert y a Ravus en la esquina de la pared cercana a su cama. Colocó el portal en el piso y lo miro fijamente per un tiempo. A pesar de su promesa, Luz sacó la llave y la presionó inconscientemente, pero nada paso. Presionó la llave dos veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado. El portal parecía haberse roto. Luz colocó el portal cuidadosamente bajo su cama para después desplomarse sobre esta y abrazar su almohada. Después de unos segundos se giró sacó la carta de su bolsillo, mirando solamente las últimas líneas de la carta con lágrimas en sus ojos. La chica sucumbió ante su agotamiento y cayó dormida rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Camila platicaba con King, preguntando algunas cosas sobre él y por supuesto acerca de Luz. King le contó la vez que se volvieron hermanos de herida y le contó como Luz lanzó su primer hechizo y ayudo a traer a Eda de vuelta de su maldición. Camila notó la tristeza en el rostro del demonio cuando hablaba acerca de Eda, era evidente que tras esa actitud áspera había un pequeño blando. Se sintió feliz que el pequeño demonio fuera también allegado a Luz. Lo había juzgado mal al principio, y pensó que no era como un pequeño niño. King preguntaba que eran varias de las cosas, y Camila encontró adorable la vista de King diciéndole unas palabras a los vegetales que se convertirían en la cena. Muy pronto se encontró sonriéndole al pequeño demonio.

Cuando la cena estaba lista, Camila se dirigió a la habitación de Luz. Vio la puerta abierta, y pensó en tocar pero vio a Luz ya dormida. Entro a la habitación silenciosamente y se acercó a Luz, y justo cuando estaba a punto de despertarla, notó la carta junto a Luz, el nombre de Eda estaba escrito en la esquina de la hoja. Camila no quería invadir la privacidad de Luz, pero tenía curiosidad sobre Eda después de que Luz le contó lo que hizo y por lo triste que se puso su hija al perderla. Camila tomó la carta y la leyó.

\----------

Hey, Luz. Si estás leyendo esto es porque no lo logramos. Para este momento somos decoraciones de jardín o peor, lo cual está bien porque sabíamos que era una viaje solo de ida. Pero por lo menos lo conseguiste, eso es lo único que importa. No podría pedir por nada más que tu seguridad. Sé que debes estar muy triste pero no puedes detenerte ahora, niña. Nunca lo has hecho. Cuida bien de King, Owlbert, Ravus y Hooty, espero que ahora que es del tamaño de un juguete no sea tan irritante.

Lamento no haberte enseñado más cosas. He sido una terrible mentora para ti, pero espero que te haya enseñado lo suficiente para que puedas continuar por tu cuenta. Hay tres libros en mi caja de trampas. Hay uno con hechizos útiles con los que puedes empezar. El más viejo es un libro que encontré junto con el portal, es un libro de puertas interdimensionales, es uno difícil, niña, incluso para mí, pero sé que podrás desvelar sus secretos. Y el último que supongo es el que tienes en tus manos ahora, es un libro con hechizos de crecimiento, para que un día puedas regresar a Hooty a su tamaño normal, pero ese solo es el comienzo, niña. Dentro de Hooty, Lily y yo te dejamos varios libros básicos y avanzados de hechizos y pociones para que puedas continuar con tus estudios, hay suministros en el almacén. Sé que no hay magia en tu mundo, pero sé que encontraras la forma, siempre lo haces. Si alguien puede hacer posible lo imposible, esa eres tú, Luz. Sé que te convertirás en una poderosa bruja, incluso más poderosa que yo.

Sabes que odio el sentimentalismo, pero estaría mintiendo si te digo que no me siento triste por tu partida, porque lo estoy, pero sabía que era tiempo de que volvieras a casa. Pero sé que encontraras la forma de volver aquí cuando llegue el momento. Cambiaste mi vida, y sé que cambiaste la de Lily en el poco tiempo que estuvo con nosotros. Como te dije antes, gracias por estar en mi vida. No dudaría en dar mi vida de nuevo solo para que estés a salvo. Eres como una hija para mí. Te amo, Luz.

Adiós, mi pequeño mochuelo.

~Eda

\----------

Cuando terminó, Camila estaba anonadada por lo que decía a carta, vio que Luz estaba devastada cuando la encontró en el sofá, pero después de leer la carta comprendió porque estaba así de triste. Aun cuando sabía que no volvería, Eda dio su vida por Luz, y lo haría de nuevo si pudiera. Camila estaba sorprendida de que Eda, siendo una completa desconocida, se hubiera encariñado tanto con Luz en tan poco tiempo, pero podía decir que su hija era así de apegada con la bruja. Esto solo hizo que Camila deseara más haber podido conocer a Eda. Ver la confianza que Eda le tenía a Luz hizo que Camila pensara en algunas cosas, y tomó una decisión. Pero no era el momento, eso tendría que esperar.

Camila colocó la carta en el escritorio de Luz y despertó gentilmente a Luz. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde King estaba ya esperando por la cena, sentado en una silla con libros para que pudiera alcanzar la mesa, estaba golpeando la mesa con los cubiertos, incluso Luz se rio un poco ante la vista. Camila pregunto si los taliamigos necesitarían algo, pero Luz le dijo que si habían regresado a sus bastones entonces estaban bien por ahora y que después ella les prepararía algo. Luz comió lentamente pues no tenía mucha hambre por los eventos del día, pero cuando King menciono que ya había pasado una semana desde que tuvo una comida decente Camila gentilmente la incitó a terminar su comida. Por su parte King estaba disfrutando tanto la comida que lamio el plato para que no quedara nada.

Después de la cena Luz tomó un baño y se preparó para dormir. Se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando la carta en su escritorio por un largo tiempo hasta que King entro en su cuarto.

“¡Oye, de verdad tienes una cama aquí!” dijo King alegremente “Pensé que a los humanos les gustaba llevar sus capullos a todas partes para dormir cuando quisieran”

Luz le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y dio pequeñas palmadas en su cama. King subió felizmente y se enroscó en un lugar, Luz se metió bajo las sabanas y se durmió después de unos minutos.

En algún punto de la noche, Luz se despertó gritando y respirando de forma agitada, su pesadilla había sido un momento vivido de su ataque al castillo, pero esta vez Eda y Lilith eran asesinadas en lugar de ser petrificadas. Camila se apresuró al cuarto de su hija y vio el rostro de Luz lleno de miedo, King abrazaba uno de sus brazos y la miraba con preocupación. Camila abrazo a su hija y le dijo que podía dormir con ella. Luz asintió con la cabeza y se cambiaron a la habitación de Camila, King las siguió. King se acurruco a sus pies mientras que Camila abrazo a su hija y se quedó despierta por un tiempo para vigilarla, un hubo más pesadillas esa noche.

Camila estaba muy preocupado por Luz, así que el día siguiente llamó a su trabajo y les informó que Luz había tenido un accidente en el campamento por lo que la mandaron a casa, pidió una semana para poder cuidarla hasta que pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta. Ofrecieron ayudarla con todo pero Camila les dijo que ya se habían encargado de eso en el campamento y que Luz solo necesitaba descansar pero que necesitaría ayuda unos días. Habiéndose encargado de eso, Camila se quedó toda la semana con su hija para ofrecerle todo el consuelo que le fuera posible.

No fue una semana fácil. Luz estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos casi todo el día, llorando de vez en cuando. Había un poco de consuelo en que Camila estuviera a su lado, pero aun había una gran tristeza en Luz. Las noches no eran mejores, Luz tenía pesadillas todos los días, algunas veces más de una. Durmió con su madre todas las noches para que no estuviera sola cuando eso pasaba.

Cuando la semana pasó el ánimo de Luz no parecía mejorar. Así que un día Camilo trato de animar a su hija. Le pidió que le mostrara los hechizos que había aprendido. Luz le dijo que lo intentaría pero no estaba segura si funcionaria dado que la última vez que lo intentó nada pasó. Luz tomo uno de sus glifos y le dio un toque pero el papel solo se desintegro y desapareció. Luz se deprimió aún más pero entonces algo vino a su mente. Recordó su batalla contra Belos, y no lo notó antes por estar tan enojada pero en varias ocasiones había logrado lanzar hechizos con ayuda de Owlbert sin necesidad de usar sus glifos, además había activado sus glifos de fuego con su ayuda. Luz corrió a su habitación y trajo a los dos bastones.

“Muy bien, pequeño amigo. ¿Me ayudaras de nuevo?” le murmuro a Owlbert y coloco un glifo de luz en la mesa de centro y se concentró en él. Los ojos de Owlbert brillaron y el papel se convirtió en un pequeño orbe de luz.

Los ojos de Camila se abrieron y había un pequeño brillo en sus ojos **_“Qué hermoso”_** pensó del pequeño orbe de luz que su hija había fabricado del pequeño papel. Acercó su mano y pudo sentir que el orbe simplemente era… Un sentimiento cálido recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Luz se emocionó de inmediato y esta vez colocó un glifo de hielo en la mesa, los ojos de Owlbert brillaron de nuevo y esta vez una aguja de hielo emergió del papel, pero Luz estaba tan emocionada que la aguja creció casi hasta el techo rompiendo una lámpara en el camino.

Luz se rio nerviosamente y le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa a su mamá “Creo que no debería intentar los otros hechizos dentro de la casa” Camila levanto una ceja pero no se quejó.

Luz le dio un ligero golpe a no de sus glifos nuevamente mientras sostenía a Owlbert con la otra mano, pero igual que antes el papel solo se desintegro. Luz comenzó a pensar que algo faltaba. Y entonces recordó cuando aprendió su hechizo de hielo.

“La magia está en todas partes” murmuró Luz. “¡Eso es!” Luz prácticamente grito. Camila brincó sobresaltada por el repentino incremento de voz de su hija.

“¿Qué pasa, mija?” preguntó Camila confundida.

“Ya sé porque mis glifos no funcionan. No hay magia en este mundo, pero en las islas Hirvientes la magia está en todos lados. ¡Está prácticamente rodeándonos! ¡Así que tal vez el glifo usa la magia del mismo mundo ya que yo no tengo magia como las brujas!” dijó Luz emocionada.

“¡Pero acabas de hacer magia aquí!” dijo Camila aun sin entender de lo que Luz estaba hablando.

“Quizá porque los taliamigos tienen su propia fuente de magia, recuerdo a la Reina Murciélago haciendo magia y ella es como un taliamigo salvaje” dijo Luz y tomó a Ravus en sus manos “Muy bien, pequeño amigo. Sé que no somos muy cercanos, pero podrías ayudarme también, ¿por favor?”

Luz colocó un glifo de planta en la mesa y se concentró en él, los ojos de Ravus brillaron y una pequeña flor salió del papel. “¡Yeeeey!” gritó Luz al ver que su teoría era correcta. “¡Gracias, Ravus! La chica le ofreció una gran sonrisa al taliamigo.

Luz entonces recordó la vez que ella, Willow y Gus accidentalmente movieron a Hooty. Ella o tenia a Owlbert en esa ocasión, solo era ella, entonces… ¿Cómo logro participar en el conjuro? Ni siquiera sabía las palabras y aun así funcionó.

“Quizás…” murmuró Luz.

Luz tomo un glifo de luz y lo colocó en sus manos. Trató de enfocarse en el glifo y frunció el ceño en concentración. El pequeño glifo comenzó a brillar pero se desintegro de nuevo. Luz tomó otro obteniendo el mismo resultado. Entonces tomó otro y otro y otro hasta que cuando se dio cuenta estaba muy cansada. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente como si hubiese corrido un maratón. Camila se preocupó y fue a su lado.

“Estoy bien, mami” dijó Luz tratando de recuperar el aliento “¿Lo viste? El glifo brillo por un segundo antes de desintegrarse”

“Lo siento, cariño. Pero no pude ver nada desde donde estaba sentada. Pero te creo” Camila dijo con una cálida sonrisa “¿Descubriste algo?”

“Creo que acabo de hacerlo” dijo Luz con una sonrisa.

“Muy bien, jovencita. Suficiente magia por hoy, ve a descansar un poco, te vez muy cansada y eso me preocupa”

“Está bien, mami. Iré y tomaré una pequeña siesta, de verdad me siento cansada” dijo Luz comenzando a sentirse adormilada así que se dirigió a su habitación.

“¿Podrías ir y vigilarla, King?” le dijó Camila al pequeño demonio.

“Por supuesto, Camila. Aún es muy temprano para la siguiente comida de cualquier forma” dijó King mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Luz.

Camila se rio ligeramente y se relajó, estaba feliz de que el ánimo de su hija se haya avivado un poco.

Conforme los días pasaba Luz aún se sentía triste por su perdida, pero siguió tratando de lanzar hechizos por su cuenta, terminando con el mismo resultado. Pero nunca se frustro respecto a eso, simplemente siguió intentando, hasta que un día finalmente lo logró.

Camila regresó del trabajo solo para ser recibida por Luz quien saltaba alrededor de ella como una pequeña niña.

“¡¡¡Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice, lo hice!!!” dijó Luz con gran alegría.

Camila la sujeto por los hombros para que dejara de saltar a su alrededor. “¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, mija?”

“¡Mira!” Luz tomó algunos papeles con sus glifos y los colocó entre sus manos, y uno por uno, comenzaron a transformarse en orbes de Luz hasta que los papeles dejaron de transformarse. “Creo que ese es mi límite”

Alrededor de una docena de orbes de luz flotaron sobre ellas, Camila quedo cautivada por el hermoso despliegue de magia. “¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?” preguntó Camila mientras observaba los orbes.

“No estoy segura, mami. Quizá es como en los videojuegos y simplemente no tenía suficiente magia para conjurar el hechizo. Quizá la magia esta sellada en los humanos y solo necesitaba desbloquearla. ¡O quizá es como Viney me dijo acerca de la magia de curación y estoy usando mi energía vital como fuente de magia!” dijo Luz muy emocionada.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡Energía vital!?!?!?” preguntó Camila con un rostro asustado “¿¡No es eso peligroso!?”

“No, mamá. Bueno, no es que esté gastando mis años de vida, es solo mi propia energía y se recupera descansando o con el tiempo, por eso es que estaba cansada la primera vez que lo intente” dijó Luz tratando de tranquilizar a su madre, pero falló porque entro en modo de conferencia inconscientemente “Bueno, Viney me dijo algo sobre que si uno gastaba mucha magia entonces moriría de seguro. Mmm. Quizá debería detenerme cuando ya no pueda lanzar hechizos sin tener que forzarlos. Ahora que lo pienso debo tener una fuente de magia porque no me siento cansada, o tal vez el cuerpo tiene un límite de energía que puede usar para la magia” dijó Luz frotando su barbilla mientras pensaba.

Ahora el rostro de Camila tenía una expresión de horror por el hecho de que su hija podía morir si usaba mucha energía. Luz lo notó y trató de calmar a su madre otra vez.

“¡P-pero no te preocupes, mami! Tendré cuidado con eso, te prometo que no pondré mi vida en riesgo” dijó Luz nerviosamente.

Camila dejó salir un suspiro y se relajó. “Está bien, Luz” entonces se tornó seria **“Pero si pones tu vida en riesgo tan solo una vez no habrá más magia, ¿¡Entendido jovencita!?”**

**“¡¡¡¡Gracias, mami!!!!”** Luz abrazó a su mamá fuertemente “Te iré a calentar algo de comer, debes tener hambre. ¡Hoy trabajaste hasta muy tarde!”

“Gracias” dijó Camila con una sonrisa “Y esto es muy hermosos, cariño” le dio un beso en la frente y la libero de su abrazo.

“Mmm…que podrá ser. ¿Sera posible que tenga una barra de magia como en los videojuegos? O quizá me está creciendo un saco de bilis. Nah, eso es lo menos posible de todo. Tal vez un poco de mana está corriendo en mis venas ahora. Quizá rompí el sello que tienen los humanos mientras trataba de conjurar mis glifos y tal vez se debilitó mientras estaba en las Islas Hirvientes. O tal vez…” Luz entró en modo conferencia de nuevo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y empezaba a hacer las cosas de forma automática.

Camila se rio ante eso y agitó su cabeza. Entonces su cara comenzó a reflejar algo de preocupación. Sabía que no podía detener a su hija una vez que algo se le metía en la cabeza, pero fuera de eso, era algo que Luz realmente quería, estaba trabajando tan duro. Nunca vio a Luz así de feliz. Quizá era tiempo de hablar con Luz. Pero entonces también sabía cuan obstinada podía ser su hija, el solo pensamiento de que su hija pusiera su vida en riesgo era aterrador. Quizá todavía no era el momento. Necesitaba pensarlo un poco más. Camila suspiro y alejó esos pensamientos. Luz comenzaba a tener su ánimo alegre de nuevo, y eso la hacía muy feliz. Su sonrisa regreso a su rostro.

“¡Oh! ¡King! Tengo algo para ti” dijo Camila de forma alegre.

King levantó su mirada del teléfono de Luz, estaba viendo ‘batallas épicas de criaturas inferiores’ o mejor dicho gatos lindos haciendo cosas. “¿¡Para mí!?” dijó King con emoción y saltó del sofá y corrió hacia Camila.

“Luz me dijo que todas tus cosas están en Hooty, así que te compre esto” Camila sacó un conejo de peluche de su bolso “Aquí tienes, King”

“¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡Otro esbirro para mi armada!!” dijó King mientras tomaba el conejo “¡Tú debes ser François! Te llamare Jean-Pierre, tú serás mi segundo al mando junto con François. Gracias, Cami. Eres la mejor”

“No es nada, pequeño príncipe” dijo Camila mientras rascaba la barbilla de King.

El pequeño demonio soltó una risilla y regresó al sofá. “Ahora, no te preocupes, Jean-Pierre. Luz está trabajando en hacer crecer de nuevo a Hooty, así que conquistaremos este mundo una vez que nos encontremos con el resto del ejército”

Hooty estaba ahora fuera de la lonchera. Al principio Luz no quería dejar salir a Hooty fuera de la caja, pero Hooty miró dentro de la casa y le dijo que debía haber un hechizo porque todo estaba en su lugar, así que Luz dejo a Hooty correr libre por la casa. Pero seguía siendo el mismo búho fastidioso, así rápidamente hizo que Camila perdiera los estribos. Al final compraron una gran pecera y lo adaptaron como un pequeño terrario y colocaron ahí a Hooty. Lo alimentaban con algunos grillos y parecía que disfrutaba perseguirlos, y como era muy pequeño no necesitaba de muchos. Algunas veces Luz solo colocaba pequeños dibujos de ella y King para que Hooty tuviera con quien platicar que no fueran ellos.

Camila se rio y se dirigió a la concina donde solo miraba como Luz hablaba consigo mismo mientras calentaba la comida como si pudiera hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

Estando de mejor humor, Luz comenzó a mostrarle fotos de todos para que pudiera conocer a sus amigos, pero se puso triste una vez que llegó a las fotos de Amity. Su madre notó eso pero no preguntó nada al respecto. Luz también comenzó a contarle sus aventuras menos peligrosas, e inconscientemente hablar de Amity más de lo que pretendía. Su madre notó la tristeza pero también la felicidad cuando hablaba de ella, así que Camila pensó que esta chida era especial.

Pero la alegría no duró mucho porque el resto del verano había llegado a su fin, y eso quería decir que Luz tenía que volver a la escuela.

El ánimo de Luz decayó otra vez una vez que regresó a la escuela. Extrañaba a sus amigos. Extrañaba salir con Willow, Gus, Viney, Jerbo, Bracus, y…Amity. Siempre que pensaba en Amity una mezcla de emociones venían a ella. Aquí no tenía amigos, así que solo deambulaba sola como siempre. Las clases le parecían muy aburridas y tenía dificultades para concentrarse. Lo único en lo que pensaba era magia. Tener una vida normal ya no significaba nada para ella.

Pero para bien o para mal, se metió en grandes problemas después de solo unas semanas tras comenzar el año escolar. Parece que alguien había visto a Luz con el tríptico del campamento antes del verano. Así que un día unas chicas malas la comenzaron a molestar por haber estado en el campamento de chequeo de realidad, diciéndole que tal vez había conocido gente rara como ella, y que tal vez los consejeros eran incluso más raros o que solo eran un montón de perdedores.

Aun cuando Luz no fue al campamento, pensó en sus amigos y mentora, y esa parte fue la que jalo el gatillo. Que alguien llamara perdedora a Eda era algo que no le toleraría a nadie. Luz golpeo fuertemente a la chica que habló. Después del trabajo que hacía para Eda y de sus aventuras, sus brazos de nerd no eran tan de nerd ahora, así que la chica termino con una nariz sangrante.

La chica le iba a replicar a Luz pero cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Luz se paralizó. Luz no estaba enojada pero había una expresión muy fría en su rostro. Ninguna de las otras chicas se movió, podían sentir un aura amenazante que provenía de Luz. De alguna forma sabían que si hacían un movimiento estaban acabadas, incluso los adolescentes que las rodeaban cesaron su canto de pelea. Había algo muy pesado en el ambiente, pero que podían saber, solo eran un montón de humanos comunes. Aun en ese estado, Luz no tenía la intención de revelarle a nadie que ahora era una bruja.

Uno de los profesores llegó a la escena y mandó a Luz a la oficina del director. Cuando Luz se estaba yendo la chica en el suelo le sonrió altaneramente y estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Luz la miro de reojo y eso fue suficiente para que la chica se pasmara.

Cuando Camila entró a la oficina del director, Luz estaba sentada con una expresión de frustración mientras miraba al suelo. Cuando el principal explicó lo que había pasado, Camila pregunto a Luz porque había golpeado a la otra chica. Luz le contó que la estaban molestando por ir al campamento de verano y que se habían burlado de su mentora. Luz esperaba que su madre se enojara, pero se sorprendió cuando Camila se enojó pero no precisamente con ella.

“¿¡Por qué mi hija es la única aquí!?” preguntó Camila con voz muy molesta.

“¡Señora Noceda, su hija golpeó a una de sus compañeras!” dijo el director Hal.

“¡Aun cuando haya sido así, las otras estudiantes estaban molestando a mi hija! ¡EL bullying es violencia también!” dijo Camila aún más enojada que antes “¡Esta no es la primera vez que mi hija es molestada, y usted nunca ha hecho nada al respecto! ¡Y por qué sabían en donde había estado mi hija, se supone que eso era algo confidencial!”

El director solo la miraba, no esperaba esta reacción. La reacción de Luz no fue diferente a la de él.

“¡Estoy comenzando a cuestionar las capacidades de esta escuela para prevenir este tipo de cosas!” Camila azotó fuertemente su mano contra el escritorio del director haciéndolo brincar “¡No quiero que esto se repita! ¡¡¡Si no va a hacer bien su trabajo, entonces no haga nada!!!”

“Vamos, Luz” Camila dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano para que se levantara “No tenemos nada que hacer aquí” Las Noceda se fueron antes de que el director las dejara ir o de ser capaz de decir algo por cierto.

Una vez fuera de la oficina del director Luz abrazo a su mamá, Camila le regreso el abrazo y le acarició gentilmente el cabello.

**“Gracias, mami”** dijo Luz con voz suave.

“Vamos a casa, cariño” Camila le ofreció una sonrisa cálida a su hija.

Durante el camino a casa Camila preguntó a Luz la historia completa. Luz le contó lo que había pasado y porqué se había alterado, aun cuando ellos no sabían dónde había estado Luz, el mero pensamiento de que alguien se burlara de Eda le hacía hervir la sangre. Camila entonces pensó que era tiempo que hablara con Luz acerca de lo que estaba pensando desde que Luz regresó a casa.

Ya en la casa, Camila le dijó a Luz que quería hablar con ella, así que se sentaron en el sofá. King no estaba cerca, quizás estaba durmiendo en la cama de Luz.

“Muy bien, Luz. Creo que es momento de que hablemos de algo que había estado pensando desde que regresaste a casa” dijo Camila con voz tranquila. Luz la miró con preocupación pensando que tal vez le diría que tenía que olvidarse acerca de la magia.

“No quiero que te enojes, pero el día que regresaste leí la carta que Eda te escribió mientras dormías. No quería invadir tu privacidad pero después de todo lo que me contaste, quería saber cómo era Eda. Pensé que estabas triste porque habías perdido a Eda, pero cuando leí la carta lo entendí mejor. Cuanto significabas para ella, cuanto significa para ti” Camila tomó las manos de Luz. “Luz, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?”

“Yo…Yo quiero regresar a las Islas Hirvientes. Quiero continuar aprendiendo magia. ¡Quiero convertirme en una bruja!” dijó Luz con convicción. Entonces Luz desvió su mirada “Yo…yo me sentía tan bien en ese lugar, como si perteneciera ahí. Eso no quiere decir que ya no quiera verte de nuevo porque te amo, mami. Eres muy importante para mí, no podría vivir sin ti. Pero yo nunca encaje aquí, a nadie le agrado, y allá… puedo ser yo misma”

“Entonces creo que tienes mucho que hacer. Pero como la magia no te permitirá encontrar un trabajo aquí y tal vez termines siendo quemada o perseguida por el gobierno, necesitas un plan de respaldo. Y no es que este dudando de ti, pero Eda dijo que ese libro de puertas interdimensionales es muy difícil. Así que hasta que puedas usar el portal tendrás que seguir estudiando, pero te permitiré hacerlo desde casa. PERO. Quiero ver tus libros de trabajo cuando regrese a casa, y no quiero que te lastimes, así que empezaras con la magia básica del libro que Eda te dio. No trates de reparar el portal hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte o se acabó el trato. ¿Entendido?” dijo Camila firmemente.

Luz abrazó a Camila fuertemente y con lágrimas en sus ojos. **“Gracias, mami. Te amo mucho”**

“Yo también te amo, mi brujita” dijó Camila correspondiéndole el abrazo y con una sonrisa cálida.

\--------------------

“Y ahí fue donde empecé a aprender magia de nuevo” dijo Luz mientras miraba el horizonte. “Todos los días, me enfocaba en terminar mis estudios humanos lo más pronto posible para que pudiera usar casi todo el día en aprender magia. Pero no fue fácil, solo podía lanzar algunos de mis glifos y solo un par de vedes cada día. Después de lanzar algunos el papel solo se desintegraba. Y solo podía hacerlo en casa para no llamar la atención, así que algunos de había algunos hechizos que no podía practicar. No había mucho que pudiera hacer”

“Así que comencé a frustrarme, y un día estaba tan enojada cuando mi magia se terminó que tome un glifo de luz y me concentre fuertemente en él, y logre hacerlo. Pero como si hubiera usado varios glifos a la vez, la luz fue muy intensa pero entonces me desmaye. Cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama y mi mamá estaba sentada frente a ella. Estaba muy alterada, había dormido un día completo. Me dijo que me encontró en el piso y trató de despertarme, pero no pido hacerlo. Después de eso, me sentí cansada por varios días”

“Entonces….tu magia…” preguntó Amity con curiosidad.

“Yo…no estoy segura. Ese día me di cuenta que tenía una fuente de magia, pero no sé de donde proviene o si se almacena en mi cuerpo como en el tuyo. Además también puedo usar mi energía vital para hacer magia, pero tiene un costo muy grande. Dependiendo del hechizo es la cantidad de energía que utilizo” dijo Luz mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de descifrar de dónde provenía su magia. Inclusive hasta ese día, la chica no sabía si realmente tenía una fuente de magia o si simplemente su energía vital se había incrementado durante su entrenamiento, y que en algún punto su cuerpo se detenía automáticamente para no poner su vida en riesgo.

“Como sea, después de eso, me entrené para poder conjurar hechizos más avanzados. Así que me forzaba un poco más allá de mis límites todos los días para que tuviera más magia. Y parece que funcionó, conforme pasaba el tempo, era capaz de lanzar más y más hechizos antes de quedarme sin magia. Pero solo era capaz de hacerlo con mis glifos, pero no me importaba del todo porque tenía una gran variedad gracias a esa vez que encontramos más en la Casa Búho, ¿recuerdas?” dijo Luz con un poco de nostalgia.

“Sí…lo recuerdo” Amity dijo casi en un murmullo. De hecho, ese era un momento en su vida que atesoraba mucho. Fue uno de los momentos más felices en toda su vida, pero a la vez le traía mucho dolor. Después de todo, alejó a Luz no mucho después de aquellos días. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, siendo esta la mayor.

“Tenía la magia elemental básica, así que estaba bien para empezar, además era todo lo que tenía ya que no hay magia en la Tierra, así que no podía buscar nuevos glifos. Mi mamá me llevaba a lugares solitarios en sus días libres para que pudiera practicar mi magia más destructiva como el fuego y la tierra, para que de esa forma no lastimara a nadie o llamara mucho la atención. También practicaba con la ayuda de Owlbert y Ravus, pero como yo, también pueden cansarse después de hacer mucha magia. Pero nunca los presioné más allá de sus límites, no quería lastimarlos” el ánimo de Luz pareció avivarse un poco.

“Por casi un año esa era mi rutina, incrementar mi magia y practicar los hechizos que conocía. Conforme iba progresando, deje de necesitar los glifos, solo necesitaba visualizarlos en mi mente y eso hacia el truco. Comencé a leer los libros que Eda me dejó en su lonchera. Pero fue un inicio difícil también, me costó mucho trabajo finalmente poder trazar círculos de hechizo. Como no conocía los glifos, necesitaba comprender la esencia del hechizo y concentrarme fuertemente en lo que quería hacer. Me tomó varios intentos, pero cuando logré hacerlos de forma correcta, pude ver los glifos en los círculos de hechizo por un instante. Y comencé a registrar esos glifos por sí un día no tenía suficiente magia, de esa forma solo tenía que darle un ligero toque al glifo si lo necesitaba”

“Entonces, ¿dejaste de usar glifos?” preguntó Amity con voz suave.

“No, aún los uso. Son muy útiles para ser honesta, y son buenos para colocar trampas” Luz se rio ligeramente “Pero desde luego ahora qué no los necesito simplemente los uso menos”

“¿Comenzaste a reparar el portal entonces?”

“No. Comencé a practicar el hechizo de crecimiento usando pequeños objetos como papel y frutas, y como no conocía el hechizo de encogimiento solo las hacia crecer un poco. Y con eso, sabía que había llegado el momento de dejar mi casa otra vez. Mi madre sintió eso también y decidió utilizar su tiempo de vacaciones para que hiciéramos un pequeño viaje, buscamos en internet lugares difíciles de acceder y así encontramos esta locación. Pero encontramos este lugar explorando la zona. Pero sabía que iba a estar lejos de casa, así que solo guarde el punto en mi teléfono y continuamos nuestro viaje familiar. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi mamá. Nunca olvidare ese viaje, nos divertimos tanto” dijo Luz con nostalgia y después dejo escapar una pequeña risa recordando los momentos divertidos del viaje, especialmente aquellos donde King estaba involucrado.

“Cuando estuve lista para irme, mi mamá decidió acompañarme, y partimos una noche. Conocía bien a Owlbert así que dejé que mamá volara en el” Luz entonces comenzó a reírse pero ni siquiera eso hizo que Amity quitara su vista del lago. “Debiste haberla visto, estaba muy asustada cuando empezamos a volar. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y agarró muy fuerte el bastón durante la mitad del camino hasta que le asegure que todo estaba bien. Entonces comenzó a disfrutar del vuelo. Es uno de mis recuerdos más preciados. El haber podido compartir un vuelo con mi mamá” dijo Luz de forma tierna.

“Entonces llegamos y regrese a Hooty a su tamaño original. El hizo un hoyo en el suelo para que sus patas tuvieran un lugar donde descansar, y con eso la Casa Búho estaba lista. Mi mamá creó una cuenta de banco para mí para que pudiera sacar dinero en un pueblo cercano, para poder comprar comida y todo lo que necesitara. También me enseñó mucho sobre cocina y habilidades prácticas. Sabía que en algún punto iba a marcharme” Luz estaba de buen humor ahora, pero de repente se puso melancólica. “Así que le di un recorrido de la casa a mi mamá, noté todos los libros que Lilith y Eda habían dejado para mí así que supe que tendría mucho trabajo. Pero cuando le mostré el cuarto de Eda, yo…yo no pude soportarlo. Lloré por un rato en ese cuarto. Mi mamá me abrazo hasta que me calme. Pasamos un rato en la casa y le enseñe algunos de los objetos de las islas. Ella estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de dinero que ofrecían por Eda” Luz se rio ligeramente “King le mostró su poderoso ejército de peluches”

Amity escuchó de corazón la historia de Luz.

“Entonces regrese con mi mamá para asegurarme que regresara a salvo. King se ofreció a quedarse con ella, el pequeño se encariñó mucho con mi mamá, y mi mama se encariñó mucho con él, inclusive veían telenovelas juntos. Pero mi mamá rechazo la oferta y le dijo que cuidara de mí. Así que partimos a la Casa Búho, pero visitábamos a mi mamá cada semana durante sus días libres”

“Cuando me instalé, comencé a leer el libro de puertas interdimensionales, y como Eda me había dicho, era muy difícil. Al principio no había mucho que pudiera entender, así que para no frustrarme, comencé a leer también los libros que me habían dejado. Aprendía nuevos hechizos al mismo tiempo que trataba de descifrar el libro. La parte fácil fue aprender sobe la energía que se requería para que el portal pudiera romper la pared entre las dos dimensiones, acerca del anclaje, como mover ese anclaje y todo ese tipo de cosas. La parte difícil era la creación de la puerta, parece que puedes viajar a cualquier dimensión que quieras. Pero a pesar de toda esa información, no había nada acerca de reparar un portal” Luz suspiró.

“¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomó reparar el portal?”

“No pude, prácticamente tuve que hacer otro”

“¿¡Me estás diciendo que lograste crear un portal desde cero!?” preguntó Amity asombrada.

“No realmente. No tenía la combinación para el reino de los demonios, pero afortunadamente ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba”

“¿Qué quieres decir?”

“Veras, hay un glifo para crear una puerta interdimensional, pero ese glifo es único para cada dimensión, y está compuesto por numerosos símbolos alrededor del círculo central del glifo. Puedes revisarlo en el libro después, hay prácticamente miles de símbolos, y hay una combinación específica de símbolos para cada dimensión, pero una combinación errónea podría mandarte a una dimensión vacía o algo que el libro llama el reino de las pesadillas, no parece ser un lugar divertido. Y esa es la parte afortunada, la llave es el portal en sí, y ya tiene el glifo adentro. Pero la puerta era la entrada, así que pensé que otra puerta sería suficiente”

“No lo entiendo, ¿entonces por qué Eda no uso la llave para crear otro portal?” preguntó Amity confundida.

“Porque no lo sabíamos, todos pensábamos que la llave solo era un control remoto para invocarla. Ni siquiera Belos la pidió la primera vez que luchamos, pero cuando trato de abrir la puerta no pudo, así que pensó que necesitaba la llave, y eso me puso a pensar también. Y pienso que el libro le resultaba muy difícil a Eda y Lilith porque no conocían la combinación de símbolos para el reino humano, y como no tenían mucha magia para gastar, no intentaron crear una puerta al azar. Quizás buscaban un glifo pero nunca pudieron descifrar completamente las cosas”

“Entonces, si no hubieras tenido la llave…”

“Nunca hubiera podido regresar a las Islas Hirvientes. Después de leer el libro comprendí que la llave era el objeto que permitía crear los portales, no la puerta”

“¿Entonces cuánto tiempo te tomo crear un portal?”

Luz suspiró “Me tomo un año completo tener suficiente energía para poder abrir un portal. Dos si cuentas desde que regrese a casa”

“¿Nadie encontró la casa Búho durante ese tiempo?”

“Sí, algunas personas que estaban explorando la zona. Al principio solo usaba un hechizo de amnesia que aprendí de uno de los libros que Eda me dejo en la lonchera, y después solo los llevaba volando a un lugar apartado” Luz se rio ligeramente “Tuve que usar al pobre de King como conejillo de indias para practicar ese hechizo. Como sea, cuando me hice más fuerte, usé un hechizo ilusorio alrededor del bosque, cualquier humano que entrara en el bosque terminaría saliendo al otro extremo del mismo. Es como una barrera alrededor de la casa para que nadie pueda llegar al centro, bueno, nadie excepto mi mamá. Ni siquiera los satélites o aviones pueden ver este lugar desde arriba.”

“¿Aun esta activa?” preguntó Amity sorprendida ya que era un hechizo muy avanzado, sin mencionar que el vínculo que le permite a la barrera prevalecer es algo que no muchas brujas pueden lograr.

“Sí, aún está activo. Lo disipare cuando nos vayamos de este lugar”

“Y cuando creaste el portal… ¿Por qué no regresaste?” preguntó Amity con voz muy triste.

“Porque casi muero en el proceso…” dijo Luz suspirando.

Amity se pasmó ante la declaración pero no dijo nada. La idea de perder a Luz seguía siendo su mayor temor.

“El día que logre abrir el portal, sabía que necesitaba un anclaje para que el portal pudiera materializarse en algún lado, y no quería que fuera en el castillo de Belos, así que fui a mi caja especial y tome algo especial para anclarlo”

“¿Y qué era?” preguntó Amity con curiosidad.

“Una hoja rosa” dijo Luz alegremente.

“¿¡El árbol de Grom!?” Amity estaba sorprendida. Pensó que después de lo que le había hecho, Luz habría querido olvidar todo acerca de ella.

“Sí, sabía que no muchas brujas conocían ese lugar y…” Luz se quedó callada, pero después de unos segundos habló de nuevo con voz triste. “Esperaba que tal vez yo…yo te vería ahí”

_“¿Quería verme? ¿Después de lastimarla?”_ pensó Amity, la culpa que había estado cargando todos estos años provocó que se formaran lágrimas en sus ojos. Amity solo tensó su agarre en ella misma. Para su suerte Luz no lo notó ya que ninguna de las chicas se miró la una a la otra durante toda la conversación.

“Así qué solo compre una puerta cualquiera y la coloque dentro de la casa, sujetándola con algunas cosas para que no se callera. Y con lo que había aprendido del libro, coloque la llave y la giré, concentrando toda mi magia en la llave, la puerta comenzó a brillar y a transformarse en la puerta original. Pero mi magia no era suficiente. No quise perder la oportunidad de poder vert- de regresar a las islas” Luz se corrigió a sí misma. “Así que comencé a usar mi energía vital y la puerta produjo una luz cegadora y se abrió. Sin embargo, no pude cruzarla, comencé a sentirme mareada y mi visión comenzó a nublarse, entonces simplemente desperté en el hospital. Mi mamá estaba ahí”

“¿Qué sucedió?” pregunto Amity sin ninguna emoción pero por dentro estaba muy preocupada acerca del asunto.

“King me dijo que cruzó el portal y que sí eran las islas, el portal estaba exactamente en el árbol rosa. Pero cuando no me vio, regresó y ya estaba en el suelo. King se asustó y cerró la puerta presionando la llave, el portal se dobló en su forma de maletín justo como el original. Trató de despertarme pero dijo que estaba muy fría y que mi respiración era muy lenta también, así que entró en pánico y mandó a Owlbert a traer a mi mamá no queriendo dejarme sola. Me cubrió con varias cobijas pero mi temperatura no parecía incrementarse. Después de unas horas mi madre llegó y me revisó, entro en pánico y de alguna forma logró volar conmigo en su regazo con la ayudad de King y Ravus mientras volaba en Owlbert. No quería explicar muchas cosas, así que me llevó al hospital donde trabaja” el recuerdo hizo que el ánimo de Luz decayera de nuevo. Amity podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz.

“Terminé en un coma. Desperté después de dos semanas. Mi mamá lloró mucho ese día porque pensó que iba a perderme. Yo también lloré y me disculpe muchas veces con ella ese día. Le prometí que no lo haría de nuevo, y lo dije en serio. Ese día me di cuenta de que no estaba lista para abrir el portal, mi deseo por regresar a las islas era tan grande que casi termino lastimando a mi mamá de forma irreparable” unas cuantas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

“Como mi mamá tiene muchos amigos en el hospital, todos ellos se preocuparon por mí, así que me hicieron numerosas pruebas, pero no encontraron nada, y por supuesto no iban a hacerlo. No había forma de que lo supieran, estaba más allá de su comprensión. Para ellos solo era una misterio el cómo terminé ene se estado. Me tomó otra semana para que me dieran de alta del hospital y otras dos para recuperarme completamente. Pasé una semana con mi mamá y después regresé a la Casa Búho, prometiéndole que me cuidaría. Al principio estaba renuente, pero dijo que confiaba en mí y al final accedió. Por supuesto voló conmigo para vigilarme y se tranquilizó cuando vio que estaba bien por mi cuenta”

Amity se sintió un poco celosa por eso. Sabía que gran madre era Camila después de la charla que tuvo con ella, deseaba tener una madre así. Estaba segura de que si eso le hubiese pasado a ella, su madre la hubiera dejado morir ahí.

“Tu mamá es maravillosa” dijo Amity gentilmente, reprimiendo algunas lágrimas.

“Sí…lo es” dijo Luz y lanzó un suspiro “Desearía que tuvieras una mejor madre que esa perra”

Amity se rio ligeramente ante eso “Gracias, yo también”

“Puedo compartirte la mía, tiene mucho amor que dar” Luz se rio nerviosamente pensado que quizás el comentario había sido mucho.

Por su parte Amity solo abrió los ojos y se sonrojo “Umm…Yo…Cuan…Y-¿Y qué paso después? ¿Regresaste a las Islas Hirvientes?”

“No. Los siguientes meses continué incrementando mi magia y practicando mis hechizos. También comencé a mezclarlos, y comencé a practicar mis pociones también. Después de todo, el portal solo era la primer parte de mi plan”

“¿Y cuál es?” preguntó Amity con curiosidad.

“Salvar a Eda y Lilith” dijo Luz con una voz más seria.

Había muchas cosas que Amity aun quería saber, y Luz tenía muchas más que contar. Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo. No había nadie más en este lugar, solo ambas chicas mirando el lago bajo la luz de la luna. El único sonido que podían escuchar era el agua rompiendo en la orilla del lago, llevándose todo el peso que habían cargado todos estos años.

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, espero que les haya gustado la música que les recomendé. Sé que es lo que pensaron, ¿Dónde está la carta? ¡Porque dijo que había una carta y no escribió nada! Pero no soy tan malvado. Ahí estaba, solo un poco más abajo en el capítulo, originalmente estaba al principio pero la moví por cuestiones de contexto.
> 
> Así que, les hablaba de la importancia de los taliamigos pero como pudieron notar eso no pasó, lo siento, no quería mentir, pero justo como el capítulo 8, se tornó un poco largo. Pero creo que terminó bien, hay que explicar ahora más cosas, así que esta vez, de verdad, les hablare sobre los taliamigos el próximo capítulo, y espero que termine la parte de Luz en el siguiente. Ya no queda mucho de su parte más que los rescates y algunos detalles.
> 
> Ahora, siendo honesto, escribir la parte sobre la magia de Luz fue un poco truculento, eso es porque en mi vida de gamer hay diferentes formas de hacer magia en todos esos mundos. Por ejemplo, casi todos los juegos usan los famosos puntos de magia o barra mágica la cual se incrementa conforme el personaje sube de nivel. Otra diferente es como en Chrono Trigger donde los humanos sabían usar magia, pero después de abusar de ella esto termino en la destrucción del reino mágico y los humanos perdieron esta habilidad, sin embargo el poder seguía dormido en su interior y todos los humanos nacían con una afinidad hacia algún elemento, y solo necesitaba ser despertada. Finalmente la energía vital que es a la cual le daremos más importancia en la historia, como pueden ver bastante poderosa pero puede terminar matándote, en algunos juegos hay algunas habilidades o hechizos que usan energía vital, pero por supuesto son de doble filo, úsenla sabiamente. Y por supuesto podemos ver esto en caricaturas y anime también.
> 
> Ahora la parte del portal, esa fue difícil, creo escribir algo que no fuera muy complejo pero tampoco tan cutre. No quería tampoco hace a Luz tan OP dado que el portal demandaba demasiada energía, así que pienso que terminó bien. Como pueden ver hay algunas referencias de gravity falls porque están dentro del mismo multiverso, sabemos que Ford ha estado en las islas hirvientes, que Eda deambula en el Crwalspace como se vio en leyendas perdidas. También Alex Hirsch mencionó que Stan estuvo casado con una mujer con la descripción de Eda por un día y después le robó. Podemos ver a Bill en la clase de King pero no quería hacer crossover porque esa no era la intención. Es por eso que ni siquiera pensé en la posibilidad de que Ford pudiese ayudar con cálculos complejos y esas cosas. Por eso el portal terminó siendo más mágico que tecnológico. Pero como siempre, pueden dejar su opinión al final.
> 
> Y eso es todo. Una vez más espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Gracias por leer y por su apoyo. Recuerden, manténganse a salvo. Hagan su tarea. Los veo en el próximo capítulo. Manténganse sintonizados ;)


	10. UNA PROFUNDA TRISTEZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz continúa con su entrenamiento en magia y pociones tratando de encontrar una forma de revertir la petrificación de Eda y Lilith. Sin embargo, en una de sus visitas se vio perseguida por guardias de elite. Logró escapar pero termino en un lugar muy peligroso de las islas. Amity se entera de cómo es que Luz se volvió tan poderosa estos años y finalmente obtiene la respuesta que estaba buscando. Por qué Luz no regreso a ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hay mucho que decir en esta sección. Disfruten :D

“¿Por qué no volviste si ya tenías listo el portal?” preguntó Amity con tristeza. Continuó presionando acerca del tema porque quería saber la razón por la cual Luz no se había mostrado antes. Era obvio que Luz no quería verla, o eso es lo que su mente le decía.

“Yo…yo los extrañaba a todos pero…no quería que nadie supiera que estaba cerca. No podía dejar que nadie supiera para poder ayudar a Eda y Lilith. Estaba tan enfocada en encontrar una forma de ayudarlas, tratando de encontrar una cura para la petrificación que deje todo lo demás a un lado. Pero no tuve suerte. No era el momento para que regresara” dijo Luz con tristeza. De verdad quería ver a sus amigos pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta.

“Todos te habrían ayudado” dijo Amity. Pensó que Luz hubiera regresado nada de esto hubiera pasado y habría hecho todo para enmendar las cosas aun sí Luz no quisiera verla. Pero después pensó que esos pensamientos eran egoístas porque nada de esto era culpa de Luz.

“Tal vez. Pero… no todos estarían felices de verme de nuevo” dijo Luz frunciendo un poco el ceño “Además si Belos se hubiera enterado, no hubiera habido forma de poder ayudar a Eda y Lilith. Pero ahora lo sabe, así que ya no importa”

Amity no sabía si se refería a Belos con eso o a ella. Pensó que quizá estaba presionando demasiado, y no tenía el derecho, después de todo, era ella la que tenía que enmendar todo, no Luz. Además ella tenía razón, les reveló a sus padres la identidad de Luz después de perder el control. Arruinó sus planes. Esos planes que le tomó casi cuatro años planear a Luz. Cambió el tema tratando de aligerar el ambiente y de no sentirse más culpable.

“Entonces… Mezclando magia, ¿eh?” preguntó Amity con voz suave.

“Sí. Son hechizos muy poderosos, pero es muy difícil concentrarse en dos hechizos al mismo tiempo. Me tomó un largo tiempo poder dominar eso. Pero solo necesitas un poco de imaginación para mezclarlos. Quiero decir, ya sabemos los hechizos básicos así que solo necesitas concentrare en lo que quieres hacer, pero no es así de simple. Al principio solo gastaba magia y el resultado era nada…” Luz se rio de repente “…o me explotaba en la cara. Pero poco a poco me pude ir concentrando en dos hechizos al mismo tiempo, además el usar a Owlbert y Ravus ayudaba mucho” dijo Luz igualando el tono de voz de Amity.

Amity estaba sorprendida de que Luz le hubiera dicho las bases para mezclar magia. Pensó que no le nada sobre eso o sobre cualquier otra cosa, pero Luz era como un libro abierto. No podía entender porque estaba siendo tan buena con ella, después de todo la odiaba, ¿verdad? Pero la verdad es que Amity quería preguntar a Luz todo acerca del tema. Ahora que recapitulaba su pelea pensó que era bastante increíble, pero simplemente escondió su entusiasmo. Pero entonces eso le recordó una cosa en la que había estado pensando sobre su batalla. Por cierto, ¿cómo es que puedes usar a Owlbert y Ravus como si fueran tus taliamigos? Es decir, hay un vínculo especial entre el taliamigo y su dueño, normalmente no obedecen a otra bruja”

“Oh, acerca de eso…” Luz pensaba en cómo explicarle eso “Es una larga historia”

“Oh…ya veo” Amity se sintió rechazada _“Ella ya te contó sobre mezclar maga, debes dejar de presionarla, es evidente que no quiere decirte”_ su mente le dijo, pero aquello estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

“¡No! Me refiero a que no sé por dónde empezar” dijo Luz notando el tono de voz de Amity. “Después de varios meses comencé a quedarme sin suministros para las pociones. Además aun no había encontrado una forma de revertir la petrificación, así que decidí hace un pequeño viaje a las Islas Hirvientes. Necesitaba algunos libros y suministros, pero necesitaba mantenerme oculta así que decidí ir primero a la librería. Con más libros podría resurtirme de los suministros que necesitaría sin tener que pasar mucho tiempo en las islas”

“¿¡Fuiste tú!?” Amity preguntó alzando la voz en sorpresa “¿¡Tú fuiste la que noqueo a un escuadrón de elite completo sin dejar rastro!?”

Luz se rio ligeramente “Sip, esa fui yo”

“¡¿P-pero cómo?! ¡Ni siquiera teníamos diecisiete en ese tiempo!” Amity no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho eso a esa edad.

“Bueno, yo era la aprendiz de la bruja más poderosa de las Islas Hirvientes, así que desde luego, ahora yo soy la bruja más poderosa de las Islas Hirvientes” dijo Luz orgullosamente.

Amity no pudo hacer más que reírse ante tales palabras.

“¿Qué? ¿No me crees, Blight?” dijo Luz en tono burlón “Estaba barriendo el piso contigo tan solo hace unas horas”

“Bueno, si mal no recuerdo te tenia contra las cuerdas en el último round” Amity le contestó.

Luz se rio “En tus sueños, Blight”

Hubo un minuto de silencio tras esa charla juguetona.

“De verdad te has vuelto una bruja poderosa” dijo Luz mientras le sonreía al reflejo de la luna.

“Gracias. Pero es verdad que tú eres más poderosa. Lo que puedes hacer, lo que has logrado por tu cuente es…es tan solo…sorprendente” dijo Amity de corazón.

“Bueno, no fue un camino fácil, y tuve buenos maestros en el camino”

“Entonces, ¿qué pasó ese día?” pregunto Amity con curiosidad porque nadie supo que había pasado.

“Bueno. No tenía la intención de hacer un gran show así que solo fabrique un pergamino de desbloqueo, como el que usaron tus hermanos en la biblioteca el día de la estrella de los lamentos. Me puse una de las capas de Eda y me fui a las Islas Hirvientes, y todo iba bien hasta que entre a la biblioteca, creo que active una alarma o algo parecido” Luz no sabía que había hecho para alertar a los guardias.

“No, simplemente alguien te vio y llamó a los guardias” dijo Amity mientras reía por el hecho de que Luz no espero a que no hubiera nadie cerca.

“Oh” Luz se rio también “Mi misión de sigilo se convirtió en el robo más tonto en la historia de las Islas Hirvientes”

Amity se rio de nuevo “Como sea, ¿qué pasó adentro?”

“Comencé a revisar libros de pociones avanzadas y hechizos, y escuche a los guardias buscándome cuando estaba revisando la sección exclusiva para el aquelarre del emperador. Así que lance un hechizo de invisibilidad sobe mí y volé por encima del salón principal. Tire un libro y cuando los guardias se acercaron deje caer un pequeño orbe de luz mezclado con un hechizo de sueño y amnesia. Los guardias se distrajeron con el orbe que decencia lentamente, y cuando se acercaron el orbe exploto y todos cayeron” dijo Luz como si no fuera la gran cosa.

“¿Un escuadrón de elite completo con un solo hechizo? Wow, eso es sorprendente” Amity no podía creer que eso fuera todo. Luz lo hacía sonar fácil, pero solo el hechizo ya era algo muy complejo.

“Entonces regrese a la zona restringida y busque algunos libros. Pero había más guardias afuera y probablemente más en camino, así que cuando termine de empacar los libros que necesitaba decidí entrar a tu escondite secreto y abrí el portal”

“Espera, pensé que el portal estaba en nues- en el árbol rosa” dijo Amity con confusión.

“Oh, lo estaba. Por ahí llegué, pero recuerda que el portal es portátil, solo necesitaba cambiar el anclaje. Mover el anclaje también requiere de mucha magia, pero no tanto como crear una puerta”

“¿Cómo haces eso?” preguntó Amity con curiosidad. Siempre había amado aprender cosas nuevas.

“Bueno. Si no quieres terminar en un lugar poco placentero necesitas saber a qué lugar quieres ir, después necesitas usar algo de magia en conjunto con un objeto relacionado a ese lugar, como las hojas del árbol. Es como si el objeto guardara una especie de energía de ese lugar de tal forma que la puerta sabe dónde abrirse” le explicó Luz. Hay muchas cosas que Luz aun no comprendía del todo, pero sabe lo suficiente para manipularlo. “Pero cuando anclas la puerta, la puerta siempre se abrirá ahí, el portal solo es movible del otro lado”

“Entonces como…” Amity no pudo terminar su pregunta porque Luz sabía exactamente que quería preguntar.

“Necesito resetear el portal, de esa forma puedo moverlo, y así anclarlo en otro lado. Y eso demanda mucha magia también. Cuando entraba a las islas el anclaje estaba en las islas, y cuando regresaba a casa el anclaje estaba en el reino humano”

“Yo…entiendo. Entonces es por eso que cuando regresaste a casa regresaste al mismo lugar donde te habías ido” Amity encontró muy interesante la complejidad del portal. Se peguntaba si ella sería capaz de crear una puerta con su nivel actual de magia a todo poder.

“Exacto. Es por eso que siempre regresaba a las islas una vez a la semana. No podía abrir el portal en el mismo lugar que me había ido o podrían haberme atrapado en el acto, necesitaba reubicarlo. Al principio me tomaba dos o tres días recuperar mi magia, y no hubiera sido prudente volver con poca magia. Así que lo movía y esperaba a recuperar mi magia. Ahora solo me toma un par de horas recuperar toda a magia que uso en el portal”

“Eso es muy interesante, ahora yo también quiero aprender acerca de puertas interdimensionales” dijo Amity con esa alegría que tenía cuando aprendía algo.

“Hice un montón de anotaciones en un cuaderno, puedes tomarlo prestado cuando todo esto acabe”

“Si…” El ánimo de Amity decayó de nuevo, no sabía que hacer de ahora en adelante. Se preguntaba si tenía el derecho de estar con sus amigos de nuevo o un lugar al cual ir.

“Así que poco a poco comencé a tomar prestadas las cosas que necesitaba para mis pociones”

Esas palabras hicieron reír a Amity, levantando su ánimo de nuevo “¿Prestadas?

“Bien, las robe” dijo Luz en derrota. Eso hizo que Amity soltara una pequeña carcajada. “En cualquier caso, en una de mis incursiones a las Islas Hirvientes, unos guardias empezaron a perseguirme porque cargaba con dos bastones y pensaron que yo era una de esos ladrones de taliamigos”

“Eres muy mala en sigilo, ¿sabes?” Amity señaló.

“¡Oye! Era joven y muy impulsiva en ese entonces. Como sea, esa vez había colocado el portal en la torre que estaba detrás de la Casa Búho y no podía dejar que los guardias vieran el portal o verme desaparecer sin dejar rastro, así que tomé una desviación y trate de perderlos en el bosque, pero eran bastante persistentes. Termine en los dominios de la Reina Murciélago y bueno, no fue muy amistosa con los guardias del aquelarre”

“Si, ninguna de las brujas que se adentra ahí sale de nuevo viva” dijo Amity recordando la cantidad de guardias que enviaron pero nunca regresaron.

“Si, no fue algo una vista linda” dijo Luz con voz seria. Recordó a la Reina Murciélago desmembrar a los guardias, miembro por miembro.

“¿Cómo lograste escapar de la Reina Murciélago?” preguntó Amity queriendo saber qué clase de hechizo utilizó Luz para escapar.

“No tuve que, ella es mi amiga” Luz dijo alegremente.

“Ya ve- ¡¿¡¿Espera, que?!?! ¿¡Eres amiga de la Reina Murciélago!? ¿¡LA Reina Murciélago!? ¿Cómo logra…” Amity hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos “¡Sabes qué, no quiero saber! Estoy segura de que de seguro hiciste algo estúpido y solo voy a querer golpearte por arriesgar tu vida”

Luz se rio “Si… Yo como que robé a Owlbert y no sabía cómo volarlo por mi cuenta, así que Owlbert se lastimó y huyó al bosque. La Reina Murciélago lo encontró y lo protegió pensando que Eda lo había botado por haberse roto, así que me hizo hacer algunas tareas para probar mi valía, pero al final no quería dejar ir a Owlbert y cuando estaba a punto de matarme descubrí que la Reina Murciélago era un taliamigo botado”

“¿¡¿¡La Reina Murciélago es un taliamigo!?!?” preguntó Amity con incredulidad, levantó su mirada repentinamente de la impresión.

“Sí, tiene su anclaje y todo”

“¡Pero es enorme! ¿¡Quién era su dueño!?” Amity preguntó aun en shock por la revelación.

“Ella no lo recuerda. Pero esa es la razón por la cual es tan protectora con los taliamigos, la verdad es que es un demonio muy amable. ¡Y es una madre cariñosa también!” Luz dijo alegremente esa última parte.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡Es madre!?!?!?” Los ojos de Amity se hicieron grandes por la sorpresa “¿¡Cómo!?” ¡¡Es un taliamigo!!”

“¡No lo sé, nunca pregunté! Y nunca tuve ‘la charla’ con Eda, así que tu dime, tú eres de ese reino”

Amity pensó por un minuto, por supuesto debería haber alguna forma. Después de todo, cuando ella y Luz decidieran tener hijos, ella o Luz podrían quedar embarazadas… “¡Espera! ¿¡Porque estoy pensando en eso como ejemplo!? ¡¡Y por la gracia del Titán, Amity!! ¿¡Acabas de pensar ‘cuándo’!? Lo arruinaste, ¿recuerdas?” alejó esos pensamientos y volvió al tema. Aun cuando fuera posible, los libros dicen que los taliamigos son solo objetos. ¿Podría ser que los taliamigos sean más que simples objetos? Después de todo, ella estaba muy encariñada con si taliamigo, nunca lo vio como un simple objeto, y no la remplazaría por ningún otro. Pero también se arrepentía de los últimos meses porque ignoró a Seraphina y solo la trató como un objeto.

“T-tienes razón, es solo que me tomó por sorpresa” Amity estaba un poco sonrojada. Recordó sus embarazosas pláticas con Emira, y en cada ocasión, Edric aparecía de ningún lado para molestarla acerca de Luz, y por supuesto Emira s ele unía, eso solo hacía más embarazosas las pláticas. Especialmente por la vivida imaginación de sus hermanos. Amity se obligó a alejar esas fanta… esas idas locas de sus hermanos. “Entonces, ¿Qué paso en ese momento?”

“Bueno…”

\--------------------

Luz miro horrorizada como la Reina Murciélago descuartizaba a los guardias del aquelarre. Estaba agradecida de ser su amigo o tal vez habría terminado como los guardias. Sin embargo la Reina Murciélago no tenía idea de quien estaba bajo la capa, así que cuando los guardias estuvieron muertos se giró hacia Luz.

“No te preocupes, pequeña bruja. No te perseguirán más, pero no puedes quedarte aquí, tú…” la Reina Murciélago notó entonces que Luz tenía dos bastones en su espalda. “¡¡¡ERES UNA LADRONA DE TALIAMIGOS!!!! ¡¡¡DEBES MORIR!!!”

“¡No! Espera…” Luz no tuvo tiempo de explicarse, la Reina Murciélago se abalanzó contra ella. Luz apenas y pudo esquivar a la Reina Murciélago y comenzó a correr pero después de unos metros su pie quedo atrapado en una raíz y cayó al suelo. La Reina Murciélago estaba por enterrarle sus garras a Luz cuando Owlbert y Ravus cobraron vida se interpusieron entre el taliamigo y Luz. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar junto con los de la Reina Murciélago, y detuvo su ataque.

“¡Espera!” Luz se quitó la capucha y miró a la Reina Murciélago “¡Soy yo! ¡Luz!”

La Reina Murciélago se quedó mirando fijamente a Luz. Luz había crecido desde su primera vez en las islas. Ahora tenía el cabello más largo, pero la reconoció. “¡¿Humana!?” Pensé que habías desaparecido desde la petrificación de las Clawthorne”

“Sí…Regrese al reino humano después de eso. He estado aprendiendo mi magia en casa, pero se me acabaron los ingredientes para mis pociones y he estado viniendo una vez al mes a reabastecerme. Como sea, eso… ¿era necesario?” preguntó Luz un poco temerosa mientras apuntaba a lo que quedaba de los guardias.

“Mucho ha cambiado desde que estuviste aquí, humana. ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí?” preguntó la Reina Murciélago con voz tranquila.

“No. Y no quiero que nadie sepa que he vuelto” dijo Luz con un tono de súplica en su voz.

“Entonces ven, hablaremos en mi guarida. Ahora solo los tontos entran en mis dominios” la Reina Murciélago comenzó a volar con Luz siguiéndola detrás.

Cuando llegaron a la cueva fueron recibidos por los hijos de la Reina Murciélago, habían crecido un poco desde la última vez que Luz los vio, aun eran esos pequeños murciélagos redondos. Revolotearon alrededor de la Reina Murciélago y se escondieron bajo su cabello.

“Aww, aún son tan pequeños” dijo Luz de forma linda mientras presionaba sus mejillas con ambas manos.

“Yi yi, aún les queda mucho por crecer” dijo alegremente la Reina Murciélago.

“Entonces, ¿qué paso cuando deje el reino de los demonios?” preguntó Luz.

“Belos enfureció, te buscó por todas partes durante un año, mando guardias alrededor de las islas pero nunca te encontró. Cambio leyes, más impuestos, menor libertad. Muchas brujas están ahora en el Conformatorio. Pero eso no es todo, el comenzó a secuestrar taliamigos, y cuando no pudieron tomar los que estaban bajo mi protección, las brujas comenzaron a robárselos entre ellas. Hay gran recompensa para los taliamigos. Es por eso que me hice más feroz, nadie tomara a los taliamigos” dijo la Reina Murciélago con ira en su voz.

“¿Por qué necesita taliamigos?” preguntó Luz sintiéndose mal por todos los taliamigos que habían sido raptados.

“Te habrás dado cuenta que tus pequeños amigos pueden hacer magia por su cuenta” Luz asintió con la cabeza “Los taliamigos tienen magia también, no es solo el vínculo con su maestro. Eda y Lilith se fueron ya hace mucho, y aun así sus taliamigos aún pueden hacer magia. Nosotros tenemos nuestra propia fuente de magia, y eso es lo que Belos quiere”

Luz pensó por un momento y como había supuesto los taliamigos tenían su propia fuente de mafia, pero ella no podía comunicarse con ellos como Eda lo hacía con Owlbert, incluso cuando ahora era más cercana a ambos taliamigos, había un vínculo especial del cual carecía.

“Belos ha matado cientos de taliamigos para extraer su magia y alimentarse de ella” la Reina Murciélago dijo con odio.

El rostro de Luz se tornó en uno de horror, el solo pensamiento de que un taliamigo fuera asesinado era imperdonable “¡¡¡Eso es horrible!!!” Pero también comenzó a pensar en que si Belos era tan poderoso, ¿por qué necesitaba alimentarse de magia?

“Entonces Belos mando guardias para encontrar taliamigos, así que los llame aquí para que nadie pudiera capturarlos”

“Entonces es por eso que noté más guardias y más seguridad alrededor de la isla. Casi me atrapan en la biblioteca” dijo Luz con un poco de frustración después de recordad ese día pero siguió pensando en el por qué Belos no venía personalmente por ellos. Estaba segura de que la Reina Murciélago no sería problema para él. Comenzó a cuestionarse más cosas.

“Entonces eres tú de quien ellos estaban hablando” dijo la Reina Murciélago con sorpresa.

“¿¡Qué!? ¡Puta madre! ¡Pensé que nadie me había visto!” Luz comenzó a pensar que su plan se había terminado “Por favor no le digas a mi mama que dije una grosería o lavara mi boca con jabón”

“Oh, no. Nadie te vio. Es por eso que todos están hablando de ti. Una bruja misteriosa que derrotó a un escuadrón completo del aquelarre de emperador sin ningún esfuerzo, nadie sabe que pasó adentro” Eso hizo que Luz se relajara y le contó a la Reina Murciélago que es lo que había hecho y porque había irrumpido en la biblioteca.

“Muy impresionante, humana. Te has convertido en una bruja poderosa por tu propia cuenta. Estoy segura de que Eda hubiera estado orgullosa de ti” dijo la Reina Murciélago con alago, pero notó el desplome del ánimo de Luz cuando habló de Eda. “Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a Eda, humana”

“Está bien. Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¡Encontrare un modo de revertir la petrificación y salvare a Eda y Lilith!” Luz dijo con determinación.

“Una tarea difícil, humana. Pero sé que debe de haber una forma. Belos dice que la petrificación no puede revertirse, pero Belos miente, magia antigua, olvidada hace mucho” dijo seriamente la Reina Murciélago.

“¿Entonces como puedo encontrar la forma? No hay nada en los libros, ni si quiera en los que tomé de la sección restringida” dijo Luz con frustración.

“Te daré un pequeño obsequio” dijo alegremente la Reina Murciélago.

“¿Qué es?” preguntó Luz con curiosidad.

“Tengo más tesoros que simples caracoles, pequeña bruja humana” la Reina Murciélago trazó un circulo de hechizo y de se reveló una bóveda en una de las paredes. Había un montón de tesoros adentro, oro, joyas, artefactos extraños y libros, libros muy viejos. “He estado aquí por miles de años, desde que fui botada he estado recolectando toda clase de cosas, y esos son libros de magia antigua, quizá puedas encontrar algo ahí para poder ayudar a las hermanas Clawthorne”

“¡Wow! Hay tantos. ¿Te molestaría si me quedo un rato para tratar de encontrar algo que me sea útil?” preguntó Luz con ojos brillantes pensando en que tal vez encontraría una cura.

“Tómalos todos” la Reina Murciélago dijo con una sonrisa. Luz solo se volteó y la miro boquiabierta, no estaba segura de lo que escuchó.

“Has demostrado ser digna de tener un taliamigo, y has cuidado muy bien de Owlbert y Ravus. Ellos dicen que nunca los fuerzas más allá de sus límites y que los has tratado bien, me han mostrado cuanto has trabajado para ayudar a Eda y Lilith. Tómalos todos”

Luz hizo un chillido de alegría y corrió a abrazar a la Reina Murciélago, pero se retiró instantáneamente no sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar la Reina Murciélago ante eso. “Siento eso, no quería invadir tu espacio personal. Es solo que soy una persona muy afectuosa” Luz se rio nerviosamente.

La Reina Murciélago sonrió “Esta bien, pequeña bruja humana” Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la Bruja Murciélago recibió un abrazo.

“Prometo que hare buen uso de ellos” dijo Luz con una sonrisa, y entonces se tornó un poco tímida “Um… ¿Reina Murciélago? T-también quisiera pedirte un favor”

“¿Y cuál puede ser?”

“Puedes… ¿Puedes enseñarme como comunicarme con los taliamigos?” Luz preguntó tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo.

“Mmm. ¿Por qué necesitarías hacer eso?” preguntó la Reina Murciélago. No pareció agradarle la idea.

“Porque Owlbert y Ravus no son mis taliamigos así que no puedo entenderlos como Eda y Lilith solían hacerlo, parecía que hablaban o algo. Quiero saber que dicen para saber que les gusta y que no, o si se sienten enfermos o tienen hambre o algo así. No quiero que se lastimen por haberlos presionado demasiado cuando los use, quiero saber cuándo detenerme o como ayudarlos” Luz dijo con tristeza mientras sujetaba uno de sus brazos, hasta ahora no los había lastimado pero no quería que eso pasara. “Además si encuentro un taliamigo abandonado quiero saber cómo ayudarlo”

La Reina Murciélago sonrió ante las palabras de Luz, podía sentir que no había ningún propósito oculto en su intención de aprender a comunicarse con los taliamigos. “Estos días no todas las brujas tratan a sus taliamigos como compañeros, solo como meros objetos para lanzar hechizos. Eres…diferente. No sé si es porque eres humana pero de verdad te preocupas por tus pequeños amigos aun cuando ya no los necesitas para hacer magia”

“Bueno, mis hechizos son más poderosos cuando me ayudan, pero no son solo bastones, son mis amigos” dijo Luz con una sonrisa mientras Owlbert y Ravus se perchaban en sus hombros. Luz se giró para darles a ambos un pequeño beso.

“Muy buen. Te enseñare a comunicarte con los taliamigos, pero tomara tiempo, no es como aprender un hechizo, es algo más íntimo y como te lo dije hace unos años, la confianza debe ganarse”

“Gracias, Reina Murciélago” dijo Luz conmovida por la ayuda que estaba brindándole la Reina Murciélago “Ayudare a proteger a los taliamigos de Belos en cualquier forma que pueda”

\--------------------

“Entonces ayude a la Reina Murciélago a colocar una barrera como la que está alrededor de la Casa Búho, de tal forma cualquiera que entrara nunca llegaría a los taliamigos ni a la Reina Murciélago, entonces decidí anclar el portal en la cueva de la Reina Murciélago y ella accedió. Eso fue perfecto porqué podía practicar con los taliamigos sin arriesgarme a ser vista” Luz dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

“Y bueno, también me ayudo a conseguir suministros para mis pociones y también con los libros antiguos, ella es muy sabia. Y cuando ella estaba fuera yo cuidaba a sus bebés. Soy su niñera oficial, ¿sabes?” Luz dijo orgullosamente “Los traía al reino humano para cuidarlos, y de esa forma no perder a ninguno y no tener dificultades para cuidarlos” Entonces Luz se rio “Sabes, la primera vez que los cuidé no estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo así que llamé a mi mamá para pedirle ayuda. Estaba muy molesta conmigo porque acepte cuidar no solo uno sino tres bebes sin saber cómo hacerlo, me dijo que enviara a Owlbert para que pudiera venir a ayudarme”

“Cuando mi mamá llegó, yo estaba toda despeinada y cubierta en comida y los bebes estaban revoloteando por todo el lugar. Mi mamá gritó cuando vio a uno de los bebes, no porque se hubiese asustado con él sino porque él bebé estaba tratando de tomar una de las hachas que Eda tenía en la pared” Luz soltó una carcajada ante el recuerdo “Me regañó por mi terrible trabajo como niñera pero ella logro calmar a los bebes en segundos. Ya sabes, las madres como que ganan un súper poder cuando dan a luz de tal forma que saben todo lo que haces y te hacen obedecer, es algo atemorizante”

Amity se rio ante la historia “Eres terrible en sigilo, cuidando niños, esa no es una buena combinación. Creo que no serás capaz de ocultarle una sola cosa a tu pareja” Amity soltó una carcajada “Ya puedo ver tu obituario en la primera plana del periódico con grandes letras negras ‘Asesinada por su esposa porque su bebé se hizo un chichón mientras jugaba” dijo Amity mientras enfatizaba con su mano dramáticamente.

“¡Oye! Era mi primera vez cuidando tres pequeños demonios. Y después de eso, comencé a hacerlo mejor, ellos se encariñaron mucho conmigo y ahora hacen lo que les digo” Luz enterró más su cabeza entre sus rodillas he hizo un puchero “¿Y cómo sabes que voy a tener una esposa y no un esposo?”

Los ojos de Amity se hicieron granes _“Buen trabajo, Blight. Esta conversación estaba yendo bien hasta que abriste la boca y la volviste incomoda. Deberías sumergirte en el lago y no salir de él jamás. Eso sería lo mejor”_ Amity pensó con sarcasmo “L-lo siento, no quise asumir nada. Y creo que soy la última persona que puede hablar de eso después de lo que te hice. L-lo siento, yo…yo solo cerrare mi boca” dijo Amity nerviosa.

“Está bien. Siempre quise salir en la primera plana de periódico” Luz se rio “Pero quisiera pensar que me perdonaría en lugar de matarme”

“Sí, la persona que se case contigo será muy afortunada” Amity murmuró con tristeza mientas recargaba su cabeza en sus brazos, no había forma de que se casara con Luz después de lo que hizo hace cuatro años.

“Lo siento, no te escuche. ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor?” preguntó Luz, de verdad no escucho lo último que dijo Amity.

“Q-qué qué había pasado después de eso” dijo Amity tratando de cambiar el tema.

“Bueno, la Reina Murciélago me ayudaba con suministros de vez en cuando así mientras yo cuidaba a sus pequeños dumplings, algunas veces mi mamá nos visitaba en sus días de descanso. Creo que se encariño con los bebés así que le gustaba cuidarlos, y parece que los pequeños se encariñaron también con mi mamá. Algunas veces la Reina Murciélago cruzaba el portal para dejarme las cosas y recoger a sus bebés, así que conoció a mi mamá y bueno, ellas tenían pláticas de madres, y gracias a eso mi mamá terminaba avergonzándome. No dejaba de contar historias de cuándo yo era una bebé” Luz se sintió avergonzada solo de recordad las historias que su madre le contaba a la Reina Murciélago.

“Ya veo. Pero me refería a que paso después” Amity dijo con tristeza. Pero la verdad es que amaría escuchar una de esas historias.

“¡Oh! Lo siento” Luz dejo escapar una pequeña risa “Pasé algunos meses leyendo los libros que me dio la Reina Murciélago, había algunos hechizos y pociones prometedoras. Además aprendí a comunicarme con los taliamigos en ese tiempo. Ahora puedo hablar con cualquier taliamigo, y no tengo palabras para agradecerle a la Reina Murciélago por enseñarme tan maravilloso regalo. El poder hablar con ellos, el saber cómo se sienten, es…simplemente maravilloso”

“Pensé en mandar a los taliamigos como pequeños espías para vigilar las islas, pero no quise arriesgar sus vidas, así que simplemente descarte esa idea. También los extrañaba mucho a todo, pero todos ustedes conocen a Owlbert y no hubiera sido difícil reconocer a Ravus dado que Lilith era una persona pública. Y sabía que no harían nada para poner sus vidas en peligro. Estaba muy ansiosa por verlos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Estaba determinada a ayudar a Eda y a Lilith”

“Sabía que las cosas no estaban tan mal en las islas, pero sabía que entre más me tardara peor se iban a poner las cosas. Así que me enfoque día y noche en investigar” dijo Luz, y su ánimo se tornó en uno de resentimiento. “Pero no sabía que las cosas se iban a poner mal tan pronto”

\--------------------

Luz estaba en la cueva de la Reina Murciélago discutiendo algo con ella acerca de un libre que estaba leyendo.

“¿Entonces esto funciona con todas las maldiciones?” preguntó Luz con esperanza.

“Oh no, Luz. Hay diferentes tipos de maldiciones. La maldición de Eda es muy compleja, su maldición tiene el propósito de sellar su magia, pero también la drena y hace que se transforme en ese búho demonio. No habrá una receta para la maldición, pero las bases de cada maldición deben estar en ese libro. Tienes que…” La Reina Murciélago se paralizó de repente y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

“¿R. M? ¿Estás bien?” Luz se preocupó por la gigante taliamiga.

“¡¡Luz!! ¡Debes apresurarte, alguien cercano a ti está en peligro!” la Reina Murciélago dijo bruscamente.

“¿¡¿¡Q-que…Quien!?!?” Luz comenzó a preocuparse.

“Los gemelos Blight. ¡Petrificados por Odalia, quemó la casa y los dejo ahí!” la Reina Murciélago dijo con desprecio.

**“¿¡¿¡QUE!?!? ¡¡¡ESA PERRA!!!”** Luz alejo sus pensamientos asesinos sabiendo que había algo más importante que hacer “¡¿¡¿Dónde?!?!”

“Cerca de la mano” Luz comenzó a correr a la salida de la cueva “¡¡Espera, Luz!! No llegaras a tiempo, está muy lejos de aquí, debes reposicionar el portal”

“¡¡¡Pero necesito algo para anclarlo!!! ¡¡¡No tengo anda de ese lugar, ni siquiera sé en qué lugar están!!!” dijo Luz en pánico.

La Reina Murciélago trazó un círculo y una rama apareció en las manos de Luz. “Toma. Esta es una rama de un árbol de taliamigo cerca de ese lugar, una vez ahí, vuela en dirección opuesta a la mano y llegaras a la casa en pocos minutos”

“Gracias, R. M.” Luz dijo mientras se calmaba “¡Traeré también a los taliamigos!”

“¡NO! No debes ser vista. No te reocupes por los taliamigos ellos vendrán aquí, y puede que traigan algo que encontraras ‘útil’” eso hizo que Luz quedara intrigada por las palabras de la Reina Murciélago.

“¡¡¡Apresúrate, Luz!!! ¡No tienes mucho tiempo!” la Reina Murciélago le ordenó a Luz.

“Volveré pronto” Luz cruzó el portal y la puerta se desvaneció detrás de ella.

\--------------------

Mientras tanto, Odalia y Alador regresaban al castillo. Había una sonrisa de satisfacción en ambos Blight, cada uno llevaba uno de los bastones de los gemelos. De repente, los taliamigos se desprendieron de sus bastones. El taliamigo de Edric, un pequeño demonio murciélago con un solo ojo, bueno, en realidad era más ojo que murciélago, se lanzó contra Odalia y comenzó a tirar de su cabello con sus garras. Mientras Odalia trataba de librarse de él, el taliamigo de Emira, un demonio pavorreal, hurgó dentro de su capa y se robó la efigie miniatura.

“¡¡Detente insignificante herramienta!!” ¡¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a una bruja!!” dijo furiosa Odalia mientras trataba de golpear al pequeño murciélago. Alador voló a su lado pero antes de que pudiera golpear al pequeño taliamigo estos volaron al bosque que estaba debajo de ellos. Alador notó que el pavorreal había robado la efigie.

“¡¡¡La efigie de petrificación!!!” gritó Alador.

Ambos Blight comenzaron a lanzar bolas de fuego mientras los perseguían, pero fue inútil, perdieron de vista a los taliamigos una vez que llegaron al bosque. Aterrizaron y buscaron por unos minutos.

“No creo que el emperador esté complacido con esto, querida” dijo Alado sin ninguna emoción.

Odalia tomo los dos bastones y los rompió en frustración, había una expresión maniática en su rostro. Era una Blight, no podía perder, no, ella nunca perdía.

“Déjalos, hay una gran recompensa por los taliamigos, alguien los encontrara” dijo Odalia con odio en si voz.

“No estaba hablando de los taliamigos, querida. No creo que el emperador tome de buena manera la pérdida de un artefacto tan poderoso” Alado dijo mientras miraba los alrededores.

Odalia recordó la tortura a la que fueron sometidos la última vez que fallaron, y eso fue cuando perdieron el portal y fueron incapaces de capturar a la humana. Odalia gritó por lo furiosa que estaba e hizo explotar un árbol con una bola de fuego.

“Vámonos, querida. Lidiaremos con eso después, recuerda que aún tenemos otra cosa que hacer” dijo Alador tratando de calmar a su esposa.

“Sí…esa pequeña malcriada” una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Odalia “Vamos, cariño” Odalia recupero su compostura y abandonaron el área.

\--------------------

Luz abrió el portal y le dio un vistazo al árbol, era diferente a los otros, podía sentir una especie de energía emanando de él. Pero antes de que intentara descifrar que era eso que sentía, partió montando a Owlbert mientras sostenía a Ravus con su otra mano. La Reina Murciélago tenía razón, después de solo unos minutos pudo ver el humo y la casa en llamas.

Cuando llegó, el piso de superior de la casa estaba completamente envuelto en llamas, así que se apresuró a entrar a la casa. Después de unos pasos vio las estatuas de Emira y Edric. Cuando llegó a su lado el techo colapsó bloqueando la entrada y el fuego comenzó a esparcirse. Los ojos de Luz comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas debido al humo.

El techo comenzó a desmoronarse alrededor de ellos, el humo comenzaba a rodearlos haciendo que Luz comenzara a toser. Cubrió su nariz con un brazo tratando de protegerse del humo, pero de repente el techo colapso enterrándola en escombros.

Luz lanzó un hechizo y todos los escombros sobre ella fueron repelidos. Su ropa comenzó a prenderse pero no le prestó atención. Utilizó a Owlbert para crear un círculo teletransportador fura de la casa y con Ravus levitó a los gemelos con cuidado no queriendo dañarlos. Una vez que los gemelos estuvieron a salvo en el suelo Luz saltó por el círculo y este se cerró detrás de ella. Luz rodó sobre el suelo para extinguir las llamas, un segundó después de que el círculo se cerrara la casa colapso debido al daño.

Luz tosió varias veces tratando de respirar aire fresco, su ropa estaba calcinada en algunas partes, y tenía algunas quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas. Pudo haber recolocado el portal pero ya lo había hecho una vez hoy, y necesitaba hacerlo de nuevo para regresar a la cueva de la Reina Murciélago, así que ignoró el dolor y voló de vuelta al portal levitando cuidadosamente a los gemelos.

Una vez en el portal la chica miró de nuevo el árbol. Era como si estuviera llamándola, pero lo ignoró en ese momento y cruzó el portal con los gemelos. Una vez que los colocó en una zona segura, cambió el anclaje del portal y regresó a la cueva de la Reina Murciélago.

“¡¡¡Luz!!! ¡Estás herida! Déjame ayudarte” dijo con mucha preocupación la Reina Murciélago y comenzó a curar a Luz.

Cuando terminó, Luz le ofreció una sonrisa cansada “Gracias, R. M. Sabes, me gustan los hechizos de curación porque no te dejan cicatrices si son heridas menores, pero siempre termino muy cansada después de ellos”

“Yi yi. Se requiere mucha energía para curar”

“¿Cómo sabias que eran mis amigos?” preguntó Luz con curiosidad.

“Sentí tus vínculos cuando estaba enseñándote a hablar con los taliamigos. El vínculo con tus amigos es fuerte así que pude ver algunos de tus recuerdos. Vi a los gemelos cuando sus taliamigos pidieron ayuda, estaban preocupados por sus brujas”

“Gracias, R. M. No tengo muchos amigos así que de verdad me preocupo por los pocos que tengo. Por cierto, sentí algo raro con ese árbol… como si me estuviera llamando” dijo Luz llena de intriga.

La Reina Murciélago pareció emocionarse “¡Ah! Estas lista para taliamigo, Luz. Arboles especiales, esa energía hace más fuerte el vínculo con el taliamigo. No muchas brujas pueden sentirlo estos días. El árbol llama por ti, pero mentor debe supervisar”

“¿Debo hacerlo ahora?” preguntó Luz con un poco de tristeza puesto que su mentora estaba petrificada.

“No no, el árbol esperara por ti. Esto solo significa que estas lista, pero puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento”

El ánimo de Luz regreso a la normalidad “¡Entonces regresaré cuando libere a Eda!”

La Reina Murciélago asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a Luz.

\--------------------

“La Reina Murciélago me dijo que esperara hasta que los taliamigos de los gemelos regresara, y después de un rato llegaron y me dieron el artefacto. Y como ya no tenían su bastón, la Reina Murciélago dijo que ella cuidaría de ellos hasta que pudiera ayudar a Edric y Emira” dijo Luz con una voz suave.

“Gracias” dijo Amity con una voz ronca y con lágrimas en sus ojos “Gracias por salvar a mi hermana y hermano. Son la única familia que me importa”

“Bueno, también son mis amigos, no dejare que nadie lastime a mis amigos. De cualquier forma no pude hacer mucho. Aún necesitaba revertir el proceso, pero por supuesto no quería ponerlos en riesgo así que yo…” Luz se quedó callada por unos segundos “Use la efigie de petrificación en algunos otros seres vivos como plantas y pequeños animales para poder probar las pociones que había empezado a fabricar” Luz se tornó triste al pensar en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para encontrar una cura “Pero era algo muy difícil, tuve que probar diferentes ingredientes y…y…algunas de las estatuas simplemente se rompieron mientras la poción reaccionaba”

“¿Cómo supiste que ingredientes mezclar?” preguntó Amity sintiéndose un poco mal porque era obvio que Luz se sentía culpable aun cuando la mayoría habían sido plantas.

“No sabía, encontré una receta para cambiar las propiedades de la materia, pero tenía muchos ingredientes que no podía reconocer, ni siquiera la Reina Murciélago fue capaz de encontrarlos en las islas. Así que comencé a leer las propiedades de los ingredientes y comencé a mezclarlos tratando de encontrar el correcto. Aprendí mucho de pociones en el proceso, y aprendí en los libros antiguos muchas propiedades que no se mencionan hoy en día. Y fue difícil porque algunos procesos tomaba días completos y algunos otros necesitaban requerimientos específicos como luz de luna y cosas así”

“¿Por qué no fuiste por mi cuando rescataste a mis hermanos?” preguntó Amity con tristeza. Quizá si hubiera sabido la verdad antes nada de esto hubiera pasado. Pero alejó ese pensamiento pues también pensaba que esa solo era una excusa mediocre para justificar sus acciones. Siempre tuvo la opción de hacer las cosas correctas, pero su ira la cegó.

“Lo siento, estaba muy enfocada en ayudar a Eda y Lilith y a después también a tus hermanos. Y no me podía arriesgar a ser descubierta” dijo Luz con suavidad “Y pensé que aun eras amiga de Willow y Gus, y sabía que ellos estarían contigo y te brindarían apoyo” Ahora Amity se sintió culpable, había alejado a sus amigos antes de ese incidente.

“Como me enfoque solo en eso deje de prestar atención a las islas por unos meses, entonces un día la Reina Murciélago me dijo lo mal que las cosas empezaron a ponerse. Fue entonces cuando decidí actuar, pero llegué demasiado tarde” dijo Luz con un poco de remordimiento.

“Encontrar la mezcla correcta para la poción estaba tomándome mucho tiempo, así que decidí pedir ayuda y mande a Owlbert con algunas notas, pidiendo algunos suministros que la Reina Murciélago no pudo encontrar, y también algo de información acerca del aquelarre de emperador” después de esas palabras hubo un poco de silencio.

“Le pedí ayuda a Willow, Gus y Viney, no quería involucrar más gente en ese momento. Así que les pedí que se encontraran conmigo donde solía estar la Casa Búho algunos días después de entregarles la nota. Quería verte pero… seguía herida por lo que me habías dicho y…no estaba segura de que quisieras saber algo de mí. Es por eso que no te envié una nota. Y sabía que habías logrado tu sueño de unirte al aquelarre del emperador, no quería arruinarte eso y hacer que me odiaras más” finalmente dijo Luz.

“Entonces ese día cuando llegue y vi a Gus y Viney desmayados, y a ti y a Boscha atacando a Willow… simplemente enfurecí. No pude esconderme más y esa batalla pasó. No quería matare o a Boscha, estaba más preocupada por los demás que por patear sus traseros. Abrí el portal ahí y regrese a la Casa Búho y después simplemente removí el anclaje para que no quedara rastro de nada”

“Sí… No te reconocí aun cuando estabas usando a Owlbert y a Ravus, perdí la cabeza. En fin, ¿de dónde salió esa capa de lana de bruja?” preguntó Amity con curiosidad. “Quiero decir, esas cosas son costosas. No estoy diciendo que seas pobre o que no puedas comprarte una pero, como estabas tomando ‘prestado’ todo, eso es algo que no hubiera pasado desapercibido”

“¡Oh! Después del incidente de los gemelos, la Reina Murciélago me sugirió usar ropa hecha con materiales del reino de los demonios ya que son más resistentes a la magia que los materiales humanos. Así que la Reina Murciélago me trajo algunas telas en los colores que le dije. Me confeccione un vestido como el de Eda, y mi mamá me ayudo con eso también. Pero era muy grande para usar la capa que Eda me había hecho, así que solo prepare un poco de lana de brujo yo misma, y mi madre me tejió la capa. Ame el diseño de búho que hizo para mí” dijo Luz con una sonrisa “Pero debo decirte que fue un dolor de ovarios dominar el fino arte de usar tacones”

Amity tuvo que reírse ante eso “Sí, es por eso que comencé a usar tacones bajos cuando era adolecente”

Luz se rio ligeramente “Creo que me salte esa parte de la lección”

“¿Qué pasó después de la batalla?” preguntó Amity poniéndose seria de nuevo.

“Bueno, use algunos hechizos de curación en ellos, incluso en Puddles, pero usar hechizos de curación me cansa muy rápido aso que sabía que necesitaría ayuda. Llame a mi mamá y le conté lo que había pasado. Así que mandé a Owlbert para que la trajera y me ayudara a cuidarlos. Desde que me tejió la capa ella sabía que yo estaría peleando, así que se tomó un año sabático para estar cerca de mí por si salía lastimada en algún momento. Ella ha estado conmigo desde ese día que los traje al reino humano” dijo Luz con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. El apoyo que su madre le había brindado desde que regresó de las Islas Hirvientes había sido maravilloso.

“Les tomó como todo un día volver en sí mismos. Willow no estaba herida pero había gastado toda su magia en la batalla así que necesitaba descansar, así que los deje descansar por otros dos días. Entonces me dijeron que fue lo que pasó, lo que había pasado en las islas desde que me fui, y que les había pasado a ti y a Boscha. Me dijeron toda la historia. Lo que tu madre te hizo hacer. Así que necesitaba traerte aquí incluso si tenía que usar la fuerza, pero estaba débil por haber usado los hechizos de curación así que también necesitaba descansar” Luz se tornó seria.

“Cuando finalmente me recupere regrese a las islas, pero no quería hacer una gran escena aun así que use un hechizo de invisibilidad y decidí probar suerte en tu casa, pero en el camino vi a tu madre y a Boscha volando así que las seguí. Cuando llegaron a aquella casa, escuche gritos pero no hice nada porque tu madre aún estaba detrás así que espere a que entrara en la casa. Iba a hacer un ataque sorpresivo cuando tu madre de pronto apuñalo a Boscha. Tuve que cubrir mi boca para no hacer ningún ruido. Escuche todo lo que tu madre dijo y entonces de verdad creí lo que Willow me había dicho sobre de que Boscha era buena” Había odio en la voz de Luz cuando hablaba acerca de Odalia “Espere a que se fuera y cuando estaba fuera de alcance desvanecí mi hechizo y fui a ayudar a Boscha. Abrí el portal y la traje aquí”

“Como Viney aún se estaba recuperando yo curé a Boscha tanto como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, logre ponerla fuera de peligro pero me desmayé. Me tomó tres días despertar…”

\--------------------

Luz abrió lentamente sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces para que sus ojos pudieran enfocarse de nuevo. Se levantó de golpe recordando lo que había pasado pero un repentino mareo vino a ella.

“¡Espera, Luz! Tómalo con calma” Viney la sostuvo para que no intentara levantarse.

“¿Cuándo tiempo estuve fuera?” preguntó Luz con voz cansada.

“Tres días” dijo Viney con preocupación.

“Mierda, use demasiada energía” Luz colocó su mano sobre su cabeza tratando de disminuir el mareo. “No le digas a mi mamá que dije mierda”

“¿Por qué te desmayaste, Luz?” preguntó Viney no queriendo escuchar lo que asumió había hecho Luz.

“Boscha estaba muy mal herida así que termine usando energía vital. ¿Ella está bien?” preguntó Luz empezando a recuperar todos sus sentidos.

“¡¡Luz!! ¡¡Eso es muy peligroso, pudiste haber muerto!! Viney dijo con preocupación pero también algo enojada ante Luz “¡Debiste haberme llamado!”

“¡No había tiempo, se estaba desangrando! ¡Y tu aun te estas recuperando!” dijo Luz alzando un poco la voz. “Lo siento. Como sea, ¿Cómo está? ¿Necesita sangre? Puedo ir y robar alguna”

Viney se rio ligeramente “Después de tres días sería muy tarde. Pero no te preocupes, ella está bien. Willow tiene un tipo de sangre compatible, así que le compartió un poco. Ya hice la transfusión” Viney suspiró. “Tu madre nos dijo todo lo que le dijiste antes de que te desmayaras, así que no dudamos en ayudarla, después nos contó toda la historia”

“Me da gusto que este bien, o por lo menos fuera de peligro” dijo Luz. Entonces recordó que es lo que estaba haciendo ese día. “¡¡Amity!! ¡¡Debo ir por ella!!”

“No…” Boscha dijo con voz muy débil. Eso hizo que Luz brincara, no se había percatado que Boscha estaba ahí. “No puedes ir ahora”

“¿¡Por qué!?” Luz dijo un poco molesta.

“Porque estoy segura de que esa perra ya le debió haber dicho una mentira y ya le lavó el cerebro. Amity no creerá en nada de lo que le digas. No si comienza a actuar como lo hizo antes, y sé que lo hará” Boscha dijo con mucho esfuerzo, era evidente que sentía mucho dolor.

“No te muevas, Boscha” dijo gentilmente Willow.

“¡Entonces esa es otra razón más para ir por ella!” dijo Luz mientras se levantaba del nido.

“¡No! ¡Escucha humana! Si quieres que Amity te escuche entonces tengo que ir contigo. Cuando me vea ella te escuchara”

“¡¡Pero Odalia drenó tu magia, te tomara meses recuperarte!!” Luz comenzó a levantar la voz, estaba sobresaltada por pensar que tenía que dejar sola a Amity por tanto tiempo.

“Esto no me agrada más que a ti, pero es la única forma” Boscha se giró para ver a Luz y se contrajo por el dolor “Créeme, se lo que estas sintiendo, y no quiero dejara sola con esos hijos de puta. Ella es como una hermana para mi” Luz se pasmó ante esa declaración. “Pero las cosas solo se pondrán peor si causamos una conmoción”

“¡Boscha! ¡¡Te dije que no te muevas!!” Willow le ordenó esta vez.

“¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?” preguntó Luz un poco más tranquila,

“Por qué dijo que yo era todo lo que le quedaba. Y yo estuve con ella cuando sus hermanos murieron, después de eso ella hizo…nosotras hicimos cosas terribles cegadas por nuestra ira” Boscha dijo con culpa.

“Pero no lo están” dijo Luz con voz seria.

Boscha se levantó de la cama al escuchar eso, y esa fue una mala idea. Boscha gañó y se contrajo de dolor, pero eso no fue todo. Willow se enojó y prácticamente azoto a Boscha contra el futon en el que se encontraba. Boscha grito por el dolor y todos en la casa pudieron escucharla.

“¡¡¡Maldición, Boscha!!! ¡¡¡Te dije que no te movieras!!! ¡¡¡Si comienzas a desangrarte de nuevo no te daré más sangre!!!” Willow dijo muy molesta mientras Boscha lloraba en profundo dolor.

“¡¡Willow!! ¡¡Detente!! ¡¡Está en muy mal estado!!” Viney jaló a Willow de vuelta a donde estaba sentada en el piso y se apresuró a curar a Boscha de nuevo.

“Es que ella…” Willow hizo un quejido de frustración y se cruzó de brazos. “Te merecías eso de todos modos” Willow refunfuño en voz baja.

“¿D-Dónde essstan? ¿T-También essstan a-aquí?” logró decir Boscha. Había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes por el dolor.

“Sí. Los traje aquí. Pero están petrificados” dijo Luz frunciendo el ceño.

“¿Q-qué pa-paso?”

“Esa perra” Luz dijo de forma muy despectiva.

Boscha se olvidó de su dolo por un instante y abrió los ojos en sorpresa. “E-eso lo haccce pe-pero. S-sí le diccces essso, e-ella no va a cre-erte”

“De cualquier forma, Luz. No sé cuánto tiempo le tomará a Boscha recuperarse. No tiene ni una gota de magia en su cuerpo, necesito transferirle algo de magia cada día para que pueda curarse, pero será un proceso muy lento” dijo Viney con una cara preocupada.

Luz gritó en frustración y pateó algunos objetos que estaban en el piso, tiró de s cabello y gritó una vez más antes de dar un gran suspiro. “Lo siento, Amity. Solo espera un poco más, por favor. Sé que no caerás en las manos de tu madre…. Confió en ti”

Viney y Willow miraron al piso con tristeza tras escuchar las palabras de Luz.

“Eso espero” murmuró Boscha.

“No perdamos tiempo” dijo Luz con determinación. Se acercó a Boscha y le giró el brazo de tal forma que su marca de aquelarre estuviera boca arriba. Luz colocó su mano sobre la marca de Boscha y cuando su mano brillo la levantó. Una serie de glifos comenzaron a surgir de la marca, algunos girando a la derecha mientras que otros a la izquierda. Todos ellos giraban lentamente, era como un mecanismo de reloj complejo. Los glifos dejaron de surgir cuando llegaron a siete. Todas miraron asombradas a lo que estaba sucediendo.

“¿¡Qué es eso!?” preguntó Viney.

“Estos son sellos, todas sus marcas de aquelarre las tienen” dijo Luz mientras analizaba los glifos. Willow y Viney voltearon a ver sus marcas.

“Ese bastardo…” Luz murmuró “Todo comienza a tener sentido”

“¿Qué encontraste?” preguntó Willow.

“Les diré luego, aun necesito corroborar algunas cosas. Pero por ahora miren estos” Todas miraron los círculos giratorios. “Estos son glifos muy complejos, si miran de cerca verán una serie de símbolos en los anillos exterior e interior. Y unas figuras, como mis glifos, ¿recuerdan?” les explicó Luz.

“Las marcas de aquelarre hacen más que solo sellar su magia, miren. Este es el que sella la magia, y es la razón por la cual el saco de bilis de Boscha no está produciendo magia. Este drena la magia. Este esparce magia. Este otro es un rastreador. Este transfiere la magia a algún lugar…o a alguien. Este de aquí pone un límite a la magia. Y este es el que bloquea los diferentes tipos de magia, pero esta desactivado en Boscha” Luz entonces hizo lo mismo con las marcas de Willow y Viney “¿Ven? Este último es diferente en ustedes dos, solo el tipo de magia de su aquelarre esta desbloqueado”

Las chicas vieron con horror sus marcas.

“¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?” preguntó Willow.

“Magia antigua” Luz dijo con voz seria mientras terminaba su hechizo, los glifos se desvanecieron. “Dudo mucho que Belos loes permita aprender esto en las Islas Hirvientes”

“¿Encontraste esos en los libros restringidos del aquelarre del emperador?” preguntó Willow, para ese entonces Luz les había contado lo que había sido de ella.

“No, para ser honesta tomé esos libros pensando que encontraría algo útil, pero no había nada. Dudo que algo así de importante sea del dominio público. Creo que solo Belos sabe cómo funciona” dijo Luz con voz seria.

“Sera difícil romper esos sellos, necesito hacerlo al mismo tiempo no funcionara. Pero esos son muy complejos, debe hacerse de forma perfecta” Luz se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta “Muy bien, señoritas. Cuiden de Boscha mientras yo trabajo en los glifos” Cuando Luz llegó a la puerta Boscha la detuvo.

“Espera” Boscha se quedó callada por unos segundos. “Hu- quiero decir, Luz, lamento haber sido mala contigo cuando éramos más jóvenes. De verdad siento eso, era una perra en esos entonces. Y gracias…por salvar mi vida” Boscha dijo de corazón.

“No hagas que me arrepienta” dijo Luz, pero había una sonrisa cálida en su rostro y entonces dejo la habitación.

Una vez en el primer piso Luz vio a Gus entrevistando a su madre sobre cosas de humanos. Su madre respondía gustosamente las preguntas de Gus, pero en algunas ocasiones regañaba a Gus porque decía que ciertas preguntas no eran propias de preguntar, especialmente para un chico correcto.

“¡Gus! ¡Mi hombre! Necesito que dejes eso y vengas ayudarme con algo muy importante” dijo Luz alegremente, pero algo en su voz le dijo a Gus que era algo serio.

“Discúlpeme, señora Noceda, creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer” Gus dijo educadamente.

“Está bien, Gus. Iré a ver checar a Boscha, ese grito de hace un rato no sonó nada bien” Camila se retiró y se dirigió arriba.

“¿Qué necesitas que haga, Luz? ¡¿Necesitas que vaya a un pueblo cercano?!” dijo Gus con emoción.

Luz se rio ligeramente “No esta vez, Gus. Eres bueno en investigar, y como eres del reino de los demonios necesito que me ayudes a descifrar algunos símbolos”

“¿Qué símbolos? ¿Y para qué son?” preguntó Gus con curiosidad.

Luz le explicó a Gus acerca de las marcas de los aquelarres y abrió algunos libros antiguos en la mesa para mostrarle los glifos y los símbolos.

Gus miro asombrado “Estas runas no se han usado desde el Emperador Belos. Pero si no los entiendes, ¿cómo es que sabes que hacen los glifos?”

“Porque los sellos usan un glifo base” Luz dijo mientras golpeaba con el dedo uno de los glifos dl libro “Lo único que cambia son los símbolos en los anillos del glifo. ¿Puedes descifrarlos?

“Bueno, eso no debería ser un problema, tienes un montón de libros aquí. Estoy seguro de que algunos de los hechizos modernos están aquí, así que podemos empezar por ahí. ¿Pero esa es la parte fácil no es así?” preguntó Gus mientras hojeaba algunos libros.

“No esperaba menos de ti, mi detectivesco amigo” Luz dijo alegremente y se relajó sabiendo que Gus podía ayudarle con eso. “Sí, el verdadero problema será crear un glifo que rompa los siete sellos al mismo tiempo”

Gus silbó “Hombre, y yo pensaba que encontrar a la persona perfecta para entrevistar era difícil. No te preocupes, Luz. Sé que podemos hacerlo” Gus le aseguró.

“Estamos en contra del reloj, Gus. No perdamos tiempo” dijo Luz y chocaron los cinco.

Le tomó a Gus dos semanas, trabajando día y noche, para descifrar todas las tunas. Hizo algunas anotaciones para que fuera fácil encontrar todas las runas. Luz le agradeció y le dijo que fuera a descansar porque había dormido pobremente esas dos semanas, y que ella continuaría dado que los glifos eran su especialidad.

Empezó por crear un glifo por cada uno de los sellos y le tomo otras dos semanas hacerlos funcionales. Hizo copias de los sellos de las marcas y probó sus glifos sobre los sellos. Al principio nada paso y sus glifos solo se desintegraban. Pero una vez que estaban bien ambos sellos se desvanecían en el aire dejando solo una pequeña niebla. Entonces Luz pensó que tal vez poniéndolos todos juntos harían el truco. Así que tomo los siete glifos y sin preguntar solo tomó el brazo de Boscha y unió los glifos y los activos sobre su brazo. Pero los papeles solo se desintegraron y dejaron a Boscha con una sensación nada placentera en su brazo.

“¡¿¡¿¡¿Pero qué carajos, Luz?!?!?! ¿¡¿¡Eso de verdad dolió!?!? Dijo Boscha con una lágrima en la esquina de sus ojos, el intento fallido solo intensifico el dolor que le causaban sus heridas y su brazo estaba temblando fuertemente. “¡¡¡Yo sé que fui mala contigo pero esto es demasiado!!!”

“Eso fue divertido. ¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, Luz?” dijo Willow alegremente mientras se reía.

“¿¡¿¡Que!?!? ¿¡¿¡En serio!?!?” dijo Boscha con irritación.

Luz soltó una risa nerviosa, “Lo siento. Pensé que funcionaria de esa forma. Pero al menos ahora sabemos que de verdad puedes lastimarte si tratas de remover los sellos”

“¡¿¡¿Parezco un sujeto de pruebas!?!? ¡De menos pudiste haber preguntado!” dijo Boscha con un puchero.

“Lo siento. Pero como tu magia esta sellada pensé que sería mejor remover tu marca primero” dijo Luz mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

“¡Oh! Deja de quejarte. Merecías eso y lo sabes” dijo Willow sin una pizca de empatía por la triclope. “Pero pienso que no fue suficiente por todo lo que hiciste”

Boscha lanzó un quejido pero no dijo nada y desvió la mirada de las otras chicas. Había una expresión de arrepentimiento en su rostro. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que hizo.

Luz se rio ligeramente “Vamos, Willow. Creo que ya ha sufrid lo suficiente” dijo Luz notando la tristeza en la cara de Boscha.

“Si tú lo dices” dijo Willow mientras suspiraba.

“En fin, debo volver a trabajar. Regresare cuando se me ocurra otra idea”

“Oh, no te preocupes, Luz. Ella no ira a ningún lado” dijo Willow de forma siniestra con una sonrisa aterradora.

Eso hizo que Boscha la mirara nerviosamente. Más que temer por su integridad la chica se sintió nerviosa por alguna razón.

Luz dejó la habitación y comenzó a analizar sus glifos tratando de averiguar una forma, hasta que un día…

“¡Mezclar!” dijo repentinamente Luz mientras descartaba otro glifo fallido, había estado tratando de dibujar glifos más complejos, pero ninguno funcionaba. Había unas notorias bolsas bajos ojos. “¡Lo he estado viendo desde el ángulo incorrecto todo el tiempo!”

Luz creó otra serie de los siete glifos originales y los tomó todos entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. Entonces concentro toda su energía en los papeles, visualizaba todos los glifos en su mente. Y como un rompecabezas, sobreposicionó los glifos y comenzó a girarlos en direcciones opuestas justo como lo hacían los sellos de las marcas de los aquelarres. Uno por uno los glifos comenzaron a alinearse hasta que lo vio, no sabía como pero sabía que esa era la combinación correcta.

Luz dejo su magia fluir y todos los papeles se desintegraron menos uno. En ese único papel estaba el glifo que había visualizado. Sin embargo eso tomó mucha de su energía. La primera vez que mezclaba hechizos de este calibre era muy agotador, no porque el hechizo utilizara mucha energía, sino por el hecho de crear uno nuevo. Una vez aprendido este usaba menor cantidad de magia. Y no era diferente con los sellos, sin embargo la cantidad de magia requerida por el sello depende de la fuerza del mismo sello.

Luz escaneó el glifo y lo guardo en su laptop, imprimió algunos y se dirigió al cuarto de Eda donde las chicas se estaban quedando. Luz insistió que su madre se quedara en su habitación ya que era la única con una cama. Luz dormía en el nido de Eda y estaba fascinada por ello, cuando trajo a los demás al reino humano, la chica compro algunos futones para que las chicas estuvieran más cómodas.

Una vez en la habitación, Boscha ‘ofreció’ su brazo y Luz colocó el glifo sobre su marca, el glifo brillo instantáneamente. Boscha apretó los ojos y dientes esperando otra experiencia dolorosa. Pero cuando la Luz se apagó pudo sentir una sensación cálida en su brazo haciendo que abriera sus ojos, la marca se evaporo en una niebla negra y se desvaneció en el aire. Boscha parpadeó al ver eso y comenzó a sentir como la magia comenzaba a fluir de nuevo en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, dado que estaba muy mal herida le tomaría un largo tiempo que su magia se acumulara en su cuerpo dado que este la redirigía hacia sus heridas.

Luz hizo lo mismo con Willow y Viney. Las tres brujas se sintieron liberadas de algo nefasto que no habían notado hasta que las marcas se fueron. Luz se recargo en la pared y se desplomó exhausta en el piso, pero aún había algo más que tenía que hacer, así que se forzó a levantarse.

“¡Luz, debes descansar! ¡Ya hiciste suficiente!” Willow dijo muy preocupada.

“No puedo, Willow. Necesito encontrar una cura para la petrificación” dijo Luz mientras caminaba a la puerta de la habitación.

“¿Es un glifo complejo también?” preguntó Boscha.

“No, el proceso producido por la efigie parece alquímico. Noté algunos tubos con un líquido verde en la base de la efigie. También la versión de bolsillo que le robamos a Odalia tiene unos viales con el mismo líquido, así que debe ser una poción”

“Puedo ayudar con eso” Boscha comenzó a sentarse. Sujetó su abdomen con una mano, como Viney había dicho, el proceso de curación era muy lento.

“¡Boscha! ¡Vas a lastimarte!” dijo Viney tratando de sujetar a Boscha.

“Estoy bien. Estoy cansada de solo estar recostada” Boscha rechazo la ayuda gentilmente “¿Puedo ver el artefacto?”

Luz trazó un hechizo y el artefacto levitó hacia la habitación directamente en las manos de Boscha.

“No sabía que teníamos estos en el aquelarre” dijo Boscha mientras analizaba el artefacto “¿Tienes suficientes cosas petrificadas para las pruebas?”

“Como cien plantas y pequeños animales” Luz dijo con un poco de culpa en su voz.

“Bien” Boscha tomó uno de los viales y dejo a un lado el artefacto “Necesitare algunas cosas”

Boscha le dijo a Luz que necesitaba y como necesitaba que las colocara. Afortunadamente Eda tenía todas esas cosas en la casa. Luz colocó junto a Boscha una serie de matraces, viales y algunos otros instrumentos como los de un laboratorio de química. Una vez que el instrumental estaba colocado correctamente abrió el vial.

Boscha olió el contenido y bufó con disgusto “¡Yuck! ¡Esta mierda apesta espantosamente!” y vertió el líquido en uno de los matraces.

Luz realizo un hechizo colocando una pequeña flama bajo el matraz, las chicas esperaron a que el líquido comenzara a hervir. Boscha vertía algunos ingredientes en el líquido y todos veían con detalle como el líquido comenzaba a reaccionar. En algún punto del proceso Boscha estaba a punto de añadir otro ingrediente pero Luz la detuvo.

“¡No, espera! Usa este en su lugar” Luz tomó otro ingrediente y lo añadió en el líquido. Boscha observó con sorpresa la reacción que se produjo.

“¿Cómo sabias eso?” preguntó Boscha sorprendida, aun siendo ella la experta desconocía que era posible usar ese ingrediente.

“He estado leyendo libros antiguos” Luz dijo con una sonrisa y trazó un hechizo y varios libros levitaron dentro de la habitación. Boscha tomó uno y le dio un rápido vistazo.

“No sabía que estas cosas tuvieran estas propiedades” Boscha leía con detenimiento. “¡¿Dónde encontraste estos libros?!”

“Me los dio la Reina Murciélago”

“¡¿La Reina Murciélago?!” Boscha hizo una mueca de dolor y sostuvo su abdomen debido al pequeño brinco que dio de la sorpresa.

“Sí, larga historia, tal vez después. ¿Ahora que más necesitamos hacer?”

“Solo debemos esperar a que hierva y los ingredientes del líquido se separaran en esos viales, creo que pusimos suficientes. Así que solo hay que esperar” Esperaron por un par de horas, las chicas estaban inmersas en los libros antiguos, había tantas cosas que ignoraban.

Cuando el proceso se completó, Boscha tomó los viales y comenzó a olerlos, los reconoció todos menos uno. Todos estaban sorprendidos de que lograra hacerlo, después de todo Boscha siempre se estaba quejando de la escuela. Luz olió los viales también coincidiendo con Boscha sobre los componentes, pero encontró el último algo familiar, pero no podía decir que era, pensó que quizás lo recordaría cuando comenzaran a mezclar cosas.

“¿Hay alguna poción en estos libros que contengan estos ingredientes?” preguntó Boscha.

Las chicas miraron en el índice del libro buscando las páginas en donde se usaran esos ingredientes y encontraron algunas pociones que usaban todos esos ingredientes, todas las pociones tenían un ingrediente desconocido. Descartaron varias debido a que el uso de la poción no parecía tener nada que ver y terminaron con tres opciones.

“Muy bien, tenemos descanso perpetuo, intacto por el tiempo, y esta última se llama sueño eterno” dijo Boscha mirando los nombres de los ingredientes faltantes. No reconoció ninguno de ellos.

“¿Por qué necesitamos encontrar estos? He estado trabajando en esta, parece que puede funcionar” Luz le pasó el libro a Boscha quien comenzó a analizarlo.

“Si, puede que funcione. Pero creo que será más productivo si tratamos de replicar la poción del artefacto, una vez que sepamos qué es lo que contiene será más fácil encontrar la contra poción”

“Muy bien. ¡Comencemos a mezclar!” dijo Luz con entusiasmo.

Pero fue un trabajo difícil, y después de tres semanas no había resultados y Luz comenzó a frustrarse. Habían usado todos los ingredientes que las Islas Hirvientes podían ofrecerles pero sin ningún resultado.

“¿¡¿¡Por qué mierda todas las pociones de estos libros tienen un ingrediente desconocido!?!?” se quejó Boscha.

“¡¡Boscha!!” Camila iba entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida para la triclope “¡Ese no es el lenguaje apropiado para una hermosa señorita!”

Boscha se sonrojó ante las palabras. “Lo siento, señora Noceda”

“¿Cuál es el problema?” preguntó Camila.

“No podemos encontrar que es esta cosa” Luz levantó un vial con líquido “Sé que conozco este aroma, pero no puedo recordar de donde”

Camila tomó el vial y lo olfateó “Huele a aceite de eucalipto para mí”

Luz se levantó de un salto y tomó el vial y lo olfateó de nuevo “¡¡Tienes razón!!”

Luz iba a punto de introducir su meñique para tomar una gota y probarlo, pero su madre le dio un manotazo.

“No. Te Atrevas” había una amenaza en la voz y ojos de Camila.

Luz solo se rio nerviosamente y dio un paso atrás. Entonces hizo levitar algunos libros y comenzó a leerlos con más detalles.

“¡Soy tan estúpida!” dijo Luz mientras se golpeaba suavemente la frente con su puño “¡Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!”

“¿Qué sucede Luz?” preguntó Willow.

“He estado leyendo estos libros y como son muy antiguos y ustedes no pudieron reconocerlos, pensé que esas cosas simplemente se habían extinto en las Islas Hirvientes. Pero ahora que veo los esquemas y demás, ¡estas parecen ser plantas de la Tierra! ¡Es solo que los dibujos son muy raros!” Luz dijo con frustración. “¡Apuesto que los venenos de los que hablan son de animales del reino humano!”

“¿¡Pero cómo es posible que hubiera esas cosas en las islas!?” preguntó Boscha.

“Yo…no estoy segura. Tal vez los portales eran algo común en la antigüedad, y eso por eso que mucho de este conocimiento se perdió. ¡El único portal que conocemos ahora es el que yo tengo!” Luz comenzó a pensar algunas teorías pero las mandó al congelador. “Como sea, eso no es importante ahora. Necesito conseguir algunas cosas del pueblo”

“¡Oh oh oh! ¡Yo voy!” Gus dijo con emoción, quería conocer un pueblo humano desde que llegó. Así que partieron hacia el pueblo.

Y era verdad, trataron de hacer la poción añadiendo el aceite y el resultado fue exactamente el mismo líquido del vial. Luz colocó el vial en el artefacto y funciono perfectamente. Así que Willow comenzó a investigar las propiedades de algunas plantas del reino humano en la laptop de Luz. Al principio era difícil para ella porque había demasiada basura en el internet, pero Luz le enseño que cosas evitar y la dirigió hacia artículos científicos. Mientras tanto colectaron algunas muestras para que Willow pudiera estudiarlas usando su magia.

Oh, acerca del internet. Luz simplemente instaló una antena satelital vieja, y con un modem y un poco de magia ella pirateó la señal. Su madre la miró con desaprobación pero Luz solo dijo que era muy costoso pagar cien dólares al mes solo por internet a la mitad de la nada. Camila solo alzó una ceja pero al final solo se rio, pensó que después de todo Eda debió haberle enseñado algo más que solo magia, y que era necesario para sus propósitos.

Así que después de mucha investigación y numerosas pruebas de prueba y error, con la ayuda de todos y algunas semanas lograron crear la poción para revertir el proceso.

\--------------------

“Así que revertimos la petrificación en todos los seres que había petrificado solo para asegurarnos de que la poción estuviera bien, y entonces trajimos de vuelta a Edric y Emira. Pero como estar petrificado es como estar detenido en el tiempo, ellos aún estaban gravemente heridos después de toda esa tortura. Así que Viney y yo comenzamos a tratar sus heridas, una vez que estuvieron fuera de peligro removí sus sellos del aquelarre” Luz dijo con un poco de tristeza recordando como los gemelos volvieron a la vida.

“Viney lloró mucho y le hizo pasar un muy mal rato a Emira porque no dejaba de golpearla en el pecho, mientras le reclamaba por haberla hecho creer que estaba muerta y que se sentía perdida sin ella” Luz se rio recordando la escena. “Emira solo ignoró el dolor y la consoló, aun cuando tuvo que haber sido al revés”

“Así que cuando tus hermanos estuvieron mejor les hablamos sobre lo que había pasado en su tiempo de ausencia. Ellos estaba muy preocupados por ti, pero como Boscha, pensaron que no escucharías a nadie. Así que decidimos que el día que fuéramos por ti seria el día que le pondríamos fin a Belos”

“De alguna forma la señal de las Islas se filtra en la Tierra, así que veíamos las pocas noticias que había, y veíamos con horror todas las cosas que hiciste. Sabíamos que era muy tarde, ya eras como una de las brujas más importantes del aquelarre del emperador, siempre estabas rodeada de guardias, y tus padres no te dejaban sola. Sabíamos que no llegaríamos a ti sin tener que pelear, y yo no podía pelear por mi cuenta contra todos ellos. Así que al final necesitaba esperar a que Boscha y tus hermanos se recuperaran” dijo Luz con tristeza.

“Además hice algo muy estúpido durante ese tiempo. Necesitábamos disminuir el poder de Belos así que le envié notas a Barcus y Jerbo, diciéndoles que empezaran a reunir a las brujas que estaban en contra de Belos. Pero por culpa de eso muchas brujas murieron” Luz comenzó a llorar “Entonces hoy vimos en las noticias que Hexside estaba en llamas, los guardias del aquelarre no dejaban que nadie se acercara pero podíamos ver el fuego magenta. Y ya no pude soportarlo más y simplemente abrí el portal en el árbol rosa y regrese a las islas sin escuchar a nadie”

“Entonces llegué y ayude a Bump diciéndole acerca de los cuartos secretos para que pudiera ayudar a todos, entonces fui tras de ti y te vi a punto de matar a esos niños. Perdí la cabeza ante eso y simplemente enfurecí, y todo esto paso. Pero entonces…recuerdo tu rostro al verme y yo…y yo…” el llanto de Luz comenzaba a ahogar sus palabras.

“Debí haber ido por ti desde el principio” Luz comenzó a llorar de forma incontrolable “Si tan solo hubiera actuado antes en lugar de haberme ocultado, no habrías tenido que…Lo siento…Lo siento…Lo siento…Todo es mi culpa”

Por primera vez esa noche, Amity volteó a ver a Luz. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, aun cuando todo había sido por Amity, Luz estaba culpándose por ello. Amity había culpado a Luz cuando estaban peleando pero la culpa era toda suya. Por dejar que otros le dijeran que hacer. Por hacerle caso a su madre. Por ser débil. Sabía que lo que Boscha dijo era verdad, ella no hubiera escuchado a nadie, inclusive hoy aun después de ver a Luz solamente se calmó cuando vio a Boscha y a sus hermanos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y se apresuró a abrazar a Luz.

“No es tu culpa” Amity comenzó a llorar también.

Se quedaron llorando por un tiempo sin decir nada.

Solo había un testigo mirándolas en silencio, escuchándolas sin juzgarlas, solo iluminándolas todo ese tiempo.

El único testigo de ese tierno momento era la luna llena arriba en el cielo, trayéndoles tranquilidad tan solo con su presencia.

\--------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo chicos y chicas. Lamento la demora quería que este posible fuera lo más fluido posible. Tuve que descartar algunas interacciones, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D
> 
> Muy bien, ahora esta parte que quizá todos odien, la parte del bla bla bla.
> 
> Con esto terminamos la parte de la historia de Luz, habrá un par de recuerdos divertidos en el siguiente capítulo pero eso será todo por parte de Luz…por ahora. Este capítulo fue mitad fácil y mitad difícil, necesitaba llenar muchos huecos de la historia de Amity y como habrán notado mis tiempos no son los mejores, ja ja ja. Hice una especie de calendario marcando los eventos y esas cosas pero algunos están separados por meses, y eso es demasiado tiempo para algunas cosas. Además si se fija en el calendario que tiene Boscha en su cuarto, ellos tienen como seis semanas, y fue así como de queeeee esos son muchos días, pero ya era tarde, solo iba a terminar haciendo un relajo si modificaba los tiempo. Y finalmente eso me alcanzó porque los tres meses entre el asesinato fallid de Boscha y el incidente de Hexiside fueron mucho tiempo así que trate de arreglar los tiempos lo mejor que pude, lamento eso. De cualquier forma creo que no quedó tan mal.
> 
> Y finalmente llegamos a la parte que les decía desde hace dos capítulos, taliamigos, taliamigos para todos. Ahora pueden notar porque me tomé el tiempo de crear a los taliamigos para cada bruja, y nadie merecía comunicarse con ellos tanto cómo Luz. Y acerca del árbol llamándola, bueno no veremos eso hasta el final de la historia.
> 
> Qué más, creo que ahora saben por qué Luz es tan poderosa, muchos estudios y practica en especial la magia antigua, esa que es muy poderosa pero difícil de conseguir. Pero desde luego nadie se ha quedado atrás, todos conocen su negocio así que espero les hayan gustado las interacciones entre los personajes.
> 
> Así que no lo olviden, dejen sus comentarios y demás. Gracias por leer, gracias por su apoyo. Manténganse a salvo. Y los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Manténganse sintonizados ;)


	11. TODO DEBE LLEGAR A SU FIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity y Luz terminan su plática de reencuentro, había toda clase de emociones dentro de ambas chicas. Después de ese largo día, el pequeño grupo se reunió para decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, nadie sabía que iba a pasar después de esto. Todos se preparan para la batalla mientras Amity se debate si será capaz de enmendar todo, si podrá ser ella misma de nuevo. Tomará algo de tiempo para que hagan su siguiente movimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí el capítulo 11, con muchas emociones en él. Disfrútenlo :D

Amity y Luz veían el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Lloraron por un largo tiempo, soltando todos esos sentimientos que habían acumulado por tanto tiempo. Las chicas se habían calmado tan solo hace unos minutos. Ahora estaban sentadas muy cerca, pero ninguna de las dos dijo algo, hasta que Luz rompió el silencio.

“¿Y qué hay de ti?” preguntó Luz con voz suave.

“Todo lo que has escuchado y todo lo que los demás te han dicho son las cosas más relevantes. Fuera de eso no hay mucho que decir, solo siendo la pequeña señorita perfecta por casi cuatro años” dijo Amity con tristeza “Solo tomando las peores y más estúpidas decisiones en mi vida… como siempre”

“Oye, está bien” dijo Luz tratando de consolar a Amity. Podía ver que se sentía muy mal por todo lo que había pasado estos años “Todos cometemos errores”

“¿Errores?” Amity bufó “¿¡Errores!?” la chica comenzó a tener una ataque de ansiedad “¡Yo no llamaría errores a las cosas horribles que he hecho! ¡He arruinado tantas vidas! ¡He lastimado a tantos! ¡HE MATADO A TANTOS!” Amity tiraba de su cabello mientras respiraba de forma acelerada.

Luz podía ver la desesperación en los ojos de Amity, pero solo podía imaginar lo que Amity estaba sintiendo. Sabía que Amity era una buena y cariñosa persona pero nunca lo mostraba por influencia de sus padres, así que debía estar sufriendo profundamente por sus acciones de los últimos años. Luz se apresuró a abrazarla. “Oye, está bien, está bien, estoy aquí”

Amity se relajó con el contacto y palabras de Luz, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos nuevamente. “Nunca seré capaz de reparar esas cosas… No sé qué hacer”

“Todo está bien. Quizá no puedas cambiar lo que hiciste pero aun puedes hacer algo para ayudar. No te preocupes, arreglaremos esto. Juntas” Luz continuó abrazando a Amity.

“¿Por qué estas siendo tan buena conmigo?” Amity abrazo sus piernas de nuevo “Me odias”

Luz soltó a Amity y se sentó junto a ella y también abrazo sus piernas mientras veía de nuevo el reflejo de la luna.

“Si… se lo que dije haya atrás. Para ser honesta, estoy un poco molesta contigo porque simplemente dejaste que otros de moldearan a su voluntad. Prometiste que no dejarías que tus padres te manipularan de nuevo, me lo prometiste” Luz apretó su abrazo y frunció el ceño “Pero no te odio. Solo estaba molesta por verte casi matar a Braxus y a los otros niños en Hexside. Así que perdí la cabeza porque tú no eres así y patee tu trasero en lugar de hablarte. Creo que solo deje salir todo lo que estaba guardado dentro de mi” Amity se volteó a verla, incrédula de lo que Luz no la odiara.

“La verdad es… que me odio a mí misma por no regresar antes. Estaba tan enfocada en ayudar a Eda y Lilith que simplemente deje de lado todo lo demás, especialmente a todos ustedes. Tal vez si tan solo hubiera regresado y pedido ayuda nada de esto hubiera pasado. Me odio por no haberte ayudado cuando lo necesitabas. Por complicar todo. ¡Je!” Luz bufó “Vaya intrépido campeón que soy”

“No fue tu culpa. Yo… solo quería hacer que las cosas fueran mejor en casa. Sabía que había algo muy malo con todas las leyes del emperador desde que desapareciste. Trabaje tan duro para llegar a la cima y cambiar todo pero solo termine siendo una marioneta desde el principio. Yo solo… perdí mi camino en algún punto sin notarlo” Amity dijo con tristeza “Lo siento. Solo estoy usando una excusa barata por ser débil”

“No, no lo eres. Te vi enfrentar tu peor temor la noche de Grom” dijo Luz tratando de animarla.

Luz tenía razón, ella había enfrentado su peor temor en ese día, pero no mucho después descubrió que su peor temor era que Luz muriera, y lo sigue siendo hasta este momento. Hubo un silencio hasta que Luz lo rompió.

“¿Y tú? Simplemente te detuviste cuando descubriste que yo era El Mochuelo. Pensé que me odiabas” preguntó Luz sin mirar a Amity.

“Yo…” Amity no sabía que decir, nunca le dijo a nadie porque lo hizo, ni siquiera a sus hermanos. Sabía que Luz merecía la respuesta pero no pudo encontrar las palabras perfectas.

“¿Tus padres?” preguntó Luz con seriedad mientras miraba de reojo a la chica de cabello de menta. Amity solo asintió con la cabeza.

“¿Igual que con Willow?” Amity asintió de nuevo “Entiendo”

“No, no entiendes. Madre amenazó con hacerte algo, y ya era la líder del aquelarre, y con todo ese poder sabía que podía hacer lo que ella quisiera. No quise poner tu vida en riesgo. Pero entonces, estando en detención después de lo que mis padres me habían hecho el día anterior, todo ese ruido, tú y Boscha peleando, simplemente estallé. Pero creo que se me fue de las manos, nunca quise lastimarte, pero lo hice. Debí haberte dicho, pero fui una cobarde. Tenía miedo de que me castigaran de nuevo” dijo Amity al borde de las lágrimas.

“Sí, tus hermanos me contaron lo que tus padres te hicieron esa vez” dijo Luz con una voz llena de odio. A luz le hirvió la sangre cuando se enteró de las cosas horribles que sus padres le habían hecho a Amity. Ya los odiaba desde la vez que vio el recuerdo en la mente de Willow, pero eso, eso era demasiado. Willow y Viney tuvieron que sujetarla porque estuvo a punto de destruir cosas en la Casa Búho para liberar su odio. “Como sea, ¿por qué sigues llamando ‘madre’ a esa puta?”

“Aún es mi madre. No puedo hacer nada respecto a eso, es la familia con la que nací” dijo Amity con tristeza, deseaba haber poder tener una madre como la de Luz y una verdadera familia como sus amigos.

“Los lazos de sangre no lo son todo. Ya tienes una mejor familia, solo que no lo habías notado”

“No merezco estar cerca de ellos, no me perdonaran esta vez” dijo Amity con tristeza.

“Aún estamos aquí, ¿no es así?” dijo Luz de forma más alegre y ofreciéndole una sonrisa cálida.

Amity se sonrojó ante esa sonrisa, y le hizo creer en las palabras de Luz. Todos estaban aquí. La habían curado, inclusive Willow quien era la más enojada de todos estaba ahí. Quizá Luz tenía razón, quizá no podía cambiar lo que había hecho, pero podía ayudar a mejorar las cosas.

“Entonces… creo que ahora estamos al día” dijo Luz con un mejor humor.

“Mm” Amity concordó y se relajó. Después de todos estos años finamente sabía que le había pasado a Luz, y por qué no había regresado. Aún estaba insegura sobre lo que haría a partir de ahora, pero esta vez estaba decidida a enmendar todo lo que había hecho. “¿Y ahora qué sigue?”

“Bueno, debemos prepararnos para derrocar a Belos y salvar las islas”

“Suena bastante divertido” dijo Amity sin rastro de emoción.

“Yo…te extrañe mucho todos estos años” dijo Luz con voz suave después de un momento de silencio.

“Yo también…” Amity respondió también con voz suave. Ninguna de las chicas miró a la otra pero ambas estaban sonrojadas.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos solo viendo el reflejo de la luna y escuchando el romper de las olas en la orilla del lago.

“Deberíamos volver, tu mamá me envío para llevarte de vuelta para poder curarte” dijo Amity con un suspiro.

Luz pareció decepcionarse de eso, Amity pensó que tal vez esperaba que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Pensó en confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no lo hizo. Después de todo lo que hizo pensó que no tenía el derecho de hacerlo. No aun. Debía limpiar su desastre primero. Decidió decirle cuando todo esto terminara. Solo entonces se sentiría con el derecho de confesarle sus sentimientos, y estaba decidida a hacerlo esta vez.

Luz suspiró decepcionada “Está bien” Ambas chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a darse la vuelta para irse “Solo déjame…” Luz silbó y Owlbert y Ravus aparecieron algunos segundos después y se percharon en sus hombros.

“Gracias por la privacidad pequeñines” Luz los acaricio gentilmente con sus dedos. Los taliamigos parecían felices con el contacto. Amity observo la interacción y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, aun cuando no eran sus taliamigos parecían muy cercanos a ella.

“¡Ah, oye! ¡Quería pedirte que me enseñaras a tu taliamigo!” dijo Luz con emoción ¿Puedo?”

“Claro” dijo Amity con una pequeña sonrisa pero un poco nerviosa. Convocó su bastón y antes de que pudiera ordenarle a su taliamiga Luz extendió su brazo y el pequeño dragón cobro vida y voló directamente a la mano de Luz, revoloteando alrededor de su muñeca antes de aterrizar en su mano.

“Hola pequeña, ¿cómo estás?” Amity estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de su taliamiga. “Es un placer conocerte Serpahina, ¡tienes un nombre muy bonito!”

Amity solo observó sorprendida la interacción entre Luz y su taliamiga. Luz parecía conversar con ella porque se reía de vez en cuando y le decía “ya veo” y volvía a reírse de nuevo. Parecía disfrutar su charla con la taliamiga.

“¡Eso es terrible!” dijo Luz pero aun de forma alegre y después se rio un poco “Ya sé. Pero sé que se preocupa por ti, puedo sentirlo. Tu mami a veces es una tontuela” Luz dijo con voz tierna como si le estuviera hablando a un bebe mientras acariciaba a la pequeña dragona.

Amity se sonrojo ante esas palabras, pero incluso cuando Seraphina era su taliamiga no podía escuchar lo que platicaba con Luz “¿Q-qué fue lo que te dijo?”

“Lo siento, no puedo decirte, es confidencial. No sería ético de mi parte revelar las palabras de serafina” Luz le sonrió burlonamente a Amity.

“¿Por qué no puedo escucharla? ¡Quiero decir, es mi taliamiga!” preguntó Amity confundida pero irritada por la sonrisa de Luz.

“Porque era una conversación privada entre Seraphina y yo” dijo Luz cerrando los ojos y levantando un dedo como si estuviera dando una lección. Seraphina voló a la mano de Amity.

“¿¡Qué le dijiste!?” preguntó Amity con curiosidad.

“¿¡¡Qué!!? ¡¿No vas a decirme!?” Amity dijo con frustración. Ambas comenzaron a discutir algo “¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Que…¡¡NO!! No fue a… ¡Esta bien! De verdad lamento eso. Yo no queri… Pero… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué tu… ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Porque eso es demasiado!!” Luz se rio ante su pequeña discusión.

“Muy bien, por mucho que me guste verlas discutir será mejor que regresemos al a Casa Búho, necesito un poco de curación” dijo Luz aun un poco risueña “Por cierto, pienso que deberías aceptar su última demanda, suena justo para mí”

“¡No, no lo es! ¡¡Es demasiado!! ¡¿Y cómo escuchaste eso?! Pensé que habas dicho que las conversaciones eran privadas” preguntó Amity con frustración.

“Como dije antes y me cito a mí misma, ahora soy la bruja más poderosa de las Islas Hirvientes” dijo Luz de forma presumida mientras enfatizaba poniendo su mano sobre su pecho, justo como Eda solía hacer. Amity solo gruño con irritación.

“¡No te rías Seraphina!” dijo Amity irritada “Bueno, gracias” dijo con sarcasmo volteando sus ojos “¡Esta bien! ¡Pero no te acostumbres, es solo para compensar el haberte apartado estos últimos meses!”

“Entonces, ¿puedes decirme cómo es que hiciste eso?” preguntó Amity aun irritada por las demandas de su taliamiga.

“Seguro, pero debes aceptar que soy la bruja más poderosa hoy en día” dijo Luz tratando de molestarla.

“¿¡Qué!? ¡Nunca!” dijo Amity mientras miraba a Luz de forma desafiante.

“Oh vamos, sabes que es verdad” Luz le sonrió de forma irritante de nuevo.

“No es verdad” dijo Amity mientras desviaba la mirada sujetándose a su orgullo. “¡No! ¡Ella no pateo mi trasero! ¿¡Y donde aprendiste ese lenguaje!?” Amity había pasado demasiado tiempo con Boscha y la chica solo hizo un quejido “¿¡De qué lado estas, tu pequeña dragona avariciosa!?”

“Vamos, yo sé que quieres decirlo” dijo Luz mientras se inclinaba cerca de ella.

“Eso no va a pasar” dijo Amity rehusándose a admitirlo. Pensaba que Luz era muy poderosa y después de su historia era un hecho. Pero ella solo había ganado esta batalla, Amity no se quedaría atrás, entrenaría e igualaría la fuerza de Luz.

“Entonces no voy a decirte” dijo Luz para molestarla y se llevó las manos a la nuca y comenzó a caminar.

Ambas chicas siguieron así mientras caminaban a la Casa Búho. Después de unos minutos llegaron y se dirigieron a la entrada principal, Hooty aún estaba despierto y se asustó al ver Amity, aun recordaba aquella que lo golpeó por acercarse mucho a ella.

“¡¡Oh no!! ¡¡Es ese monstruo, hoooot!! ¡¡Corran, corran todos!! ¡¡¡¡Salven sus vidas, Amity está aquí!!!!” Hooty gritó y comenzó a retorcerse por el miedo.

“¡Hoooty! ¡Cállate, ella no va a lastimarte de nuevo! ¿Por qué mejor no vas a cazar unos roedores?” dijo Luz irritada.

“Oh, amo los ratones, deliciosos. ¡Hoot hoot!” Hooty se estiro y se perdió en el bosque cercano buscando ratones.

“Lamento eso. Sabes lo fastidioso que puede llegar a ser” dijo Luz tímidamente.

“No te preocupes…no está muy alejado de la realidad después de todo. Ahora soy un monstruo” dijo Amity con tristeza mientras miraba al suelo y se abrazaba a sí misma. Luz colocó su mano sobre su hombro para consolarla.

“¡Oye, no lo eres! ¿De acuerdo? Tu solo…perdiste el camino, pero te ayudare a encontrarlo de nuevo” dijo Luz con una sonrisa cálida. “Vamos Blight, entremos a la casa, ha sido un día muy largo”

Amity y Luz entraron a la casa y observaron que todos sus amigos estaban viendo la televisión en la sala, caminar detrás del sofá y miraron a la televisión. Estaban viendo las noticias de la noche.

“…entonces la próxima semana todos en el mundo podrán votar a favor o en contra estas propuestas. Todos estaban en expectativa acerca de lo que hará la ONU después del incidente del año pasado en el zoológico de Jacksonville…” estaba diciendo el locutor en la televisión.

“Ugh. Esos fenómenos. Desearía poder votar para que se deshicieran de ellos de una vez por todas” dijo King con aversión.

“¿De qué se trató todo eso?” preguntó Viney.

“El emperador ONU decidió mandar a todas las jirafas a un lugar al que los humanos llaman Marte o algo así después de que los amantes de los animales dijeran que matarlos era inhumano y que merecían vivir también” King dijo con irritación “Pero yo creo que simplemente deberían exterminarlas a todas”

“¿¡También tiene de esas!?” preguntó Amity sorprendida.

“De heeeecho, creo que ustedes nos mandaron sus jirafas” dijo Luz recordando lo que Eda dijo cuándo King le estaba enseñando sobre demonios.

“Pero no entiendo, ¿qué sucedió?” preguntó Emira.

“Eso es lo que quisiera saber yo también” dijo Camila detrás de Luz y Amity con brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja, mirando a Luz con desaprobación. Luz se pasmo ante el tono mortal de su madre y se giró lentamente y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

**“¡Pero mira nada más como vienes! ¡De verdad no lo puedo creer, Luz! ¡Te fuiste sin decir nada y regresas hecha un desastre!”** Camila regañó muy enojada a Luz, la morena solo pudo hundirse entre sus hombros miranda a su madre con grandes ojos **“¡Mira esa ropa! ¡Solo mírate esa cara, y mira nada más ese ojo! ¡Y encima de eso te atreviste a golpear a esa hermosa jovencita!”** dijo Camila mientras señalaba a Amity. Todos incluyendo a Amity miraba perplejos la reacción de Camila, aun cuando no entendían lo que decía era obvio que se trataba de algo serio. **“¡Qué vergüenza, Luz! ¡Qué vergüenza!”**

**“¡Pero mamá!”** Luz no pudo terminar de hablar pues su madre continua regañándola sin darle cuartel.

**“¡Nada de peros! ¡No te eduque para que te comportaras como una rufiana! ¡No lo puedo creer, de verdad no lo puedo creer, jovencita! ¡Ve y siéntate en el sillón en este instante!”** Luz no intentó discutir y se sentó en el sofá de inmediato.

“Oh, Amity, cariño. Puedes sentarte, siéntete como en tu casa” dijo Camila con una voz dulce y alegre, inmediatamente se fue a la cocina y buscó algo en el refrigerador.

“Um…gracias, señora Noceda” Amity se dirigió al sofá y se sentó junto a Luz. Estaba un poco asustada por el repentino cambio de humor de Camila en tan solo un parpadeo. Noto que Luz estaba asustada, era obvio que Luz sabia cuando no discutir con su madre.

Camila regresó de la cocina con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una bolsa de hielo envuelta con una toalla la cuál presiono fuertemente en el ojo morado de Luz “Toma, sostén esto” Camila dijo con voz seria. Luz hizo un pequeño gemido por la rudeza de su madre. Entonces Camila comenzó a limpiar las heridas de Luz.

“¡¡¡Mierda mierda mierda!!! ¡¡¡Arde, arde!!!” Luz cubrió su boca con su mano libre al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

“¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó Camila con voz mortal y mirando fríamente a Luz.

“¡¡¡NADA!!! ¡¡¡NADA!!! ¡¡¡NO DIJE NADA!!!” rápidamente Luz se recargo tanto como pudo en el sofá mientras movía su mano frenéticamente.

“Um, señora Noceda. Yo puedo curar eso, es un algo simple…” Viney se ofreció pero Camila alzo su mano.

“No, Viney. Prohíbo que cualquiera de ustedes la cura, ¡debe de aprender la lección!” Camila miro con desaprobación a Luz. “No puedo creerlo, Luz. ¡Peleando con tu amiga como si fuera una pelea callejera, deberías sentirte avergonzada!”

“Señora Noceda. No fue culpa de Luz, yo…” Amity iba a decir algo pero Camila también la interrumpió.

“Oh no, cariño. Fue culpa de mi hija. A veces simplemente no sabe cuándo detenerse” Camila le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Luz. “Espero que pienses en todo lo que hiciste mientras tus heridas sanan de forma natural”

Luz dejo salir una risa nerviosa y tragó saliva. “Tal vez me excedí un poco. ¿Lo siento?” Luz se rio nerviosamente de nuevo. Camila alzo una ceja y no dijo nada más.

“Ahora, acerca del incidente del zoológico. ¿Podrían explicarme ustedes dos que paso ese día?” Camila preguntó tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras terminaba de limpiar las heridas menores de Luz.

“Y-yo estaba practicando un sello, y como las jirafas son los únicos demonios en el reino humano necesitaba un sujeto para practicar el sello” Luz dijo de forma nerviosa mientras evitaba contacto visual con su madre. Le dijo la verdad pero solo era la mitad de la historia. No sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre si se enteraba de toda la historia.

“¿¡Alguien salió lastimado!?” preguntó Camila entre preocupación y enojo.

“¿Qué? ¡No! Pero empezaron a actuar como lo hacían en el reino de los demonios, son tan…irritantes” dijo King con frustración. Pero fue otro incidente el que hizo que las jirafas actuaran raro alrededor de todo el mundo. Pero fue la otra parte de la historia la que hizo que las jirafas actuaran raro alrededor de todo el mundo, pero ni siquiera King quería decirle a Camila acerca de eso. Nadie toleraba a las jirafas, pronto se volvió un problema alrededor del mudo, desde entonces ha habido muchos debates sobre qué hacer con ellas.

“No pudo ser tan malo” dijo Viney.

“¿En serio? Bueno, imagina a Hooty y multiplícalo por mil ¡y ni siquiera estás cerca!” Todos hicieron una mueca ante eso. “Y entonces…” King comenzó a reírse de forma histérica rodando en el sofá haciéndolo caer al piso “Ustedes…jajajaja…ustedes debieron haberlo visto” King siguió riendo mientras sujetaba su barriga “Uno de esos fenómenos…jajajaja…trato de-de ligarse a Luz y…jajajajajaja…co-comenzo a hacerle propuestas indecorosas” King comenzó a reírse de forma histérica nuevamente. Todos comenzaron a reírse, especialmente Edric y Emira. Incluso Camila no pudo aguatarse la risa.

“Ese fenómeno” murmuró Luz mientras entrecerraba sus ojos al recordad el incidente. Era amistosa con todas las criaturas pero ese día solo quería cometer jiraficidio, y después de eso solo las miraba con ojos entrecerrados y les apuntaba con los dedos mientras murmuraba “Te estoy viendo”

“¡Y ahora que me acuerdo, yo estaba molesta contigo porque solo te reíste en lugar de ayudarme con ese pervertido!” Luz le reclamó a King.

“¡Oh Titán! Me hubiera gustado ver eso” dijo Edric entre risas.

“A mí también. ¡Debió de haber sido algo muy divertido de ver!” Emira concordó con su hermano gemelo.

Luz gruño con irritación. “¡No lo fue!”

“Claro que lo fue. Ha sido el mejor día” dijo King mientras dejaba salir lo que le quedaba de risa.

Boscha se rio tan fuerte que sus casi curadas heridas empezaron a dolerle, pero no le importó, la situación era demasiado divertida para ella. Mientras removía una lágrima de su ojo vio de reojo a Amity quien estaba junto a Luz y notó esa sonrisa en su rostro que indicaba que estaba lista para asesinar a alguien, así que decidió molestar un poco a su amiga.

“De cualquier forma, ¿dónde está tu novio Luz? ¿Por qué aun no nos lo has presentado?” se mofó Boscha.

_“¿Si, dónde está?”_ Amity pensó con intensiones asesinas.

“¡¡No es mi novio!! Y no lo sé y no. Me. Importa. ¡Espero que ese fenómeno termine en Marte!” Luz refunfuño mientras se recargaba en el sofá con brazos cruzados.

“Tienes suerte jirafa, estas a salvo por ahora. Pero te encontrare” Amity estaba furiosa. Como se atrevió la jirafa a intentar ligarse a Luz y después acosarla sexualmente a SU chica. Alguien iba a ser quemado hasta las cenizas. Y con ese pensamiento final, en algún lugar de la Tierra, una jirafa tembló sin razón aparente.

“Aww, ¿puedes imaginártelo Ed? ¿Pequeñas jirafas tan lindas como Luz?” dijo Emira con falsos ojos brillantes.

“Con esa lindura serian imparables. ¡Tendríamos un pequeño ejército de lindos bromistas!” Edric se rio.

“¡Oh! Siempre quise ser tía. Podría hacerles crecer deliciosas plantas para comer” bromeó Willow.

Todos se rieron de nuevo, incluso Amity se les unió esta vez. Dejando un lado sus celos, pensó que era muy divertido tan solo imaginando la escena.

Luz se quejó derrotada. “Nunca escuchare el final de esto, ¿no es así?”

“No por supuesto que no, Señora Jirafa” se burló Amity.

“¡Cielos! ¿Tú también?” Luz se quejó de nuevo viendo la sonrisa burlona de Amity “Bueno, gracias por eso, King” dijo Luz sarcásticamente.

“Oye, cuando quieras, Luz” dijo King alegremente.

“Muy bien, **señora Jirafa** , usted y Amity deben comer algo, ya es bastante tarde” Camila se dirigió a la cocina para calentarles algo a las chicas.

“¡Mamaaaaá! ¡Por favor, no tú también!” Luz se quejó irritada. Camila solo se rio.

Amity y Luz se dirigieron a la cocina. Camila sabía que Amity había sido sometida a mucho estrés el día de hoy, así que no la presionó. En su lugar, mientras las chicas comían, Camila contaba algunas historias divertidas de cuando Luz estaba aprendiendo magia, algunas de ellas hicieron reír a Amity. Luz se sonrojó ante algunos de los recuerdos pero estaba feliz de que Amity se relajó y se permitió disfrutar el momento, su risa era algo que a Luz siempre le gusto y extrañaba.

Cuando terminaron, regresaron a la sala. Hablaron un poco no tocando los eventos de ese día dado que todos estaban conscientes de cómo se sentía Amity, pero desde luego molestaron a Luz por el incidente de la jirafa. Después de media hora Camila decidió ir a descansar. King corrió tras ella, el pequeño demonio se había encariñado mucho con Camila. Ahora la llamaba Cami y amaba pasar tiempo con ella, así que ahora dormía a sus pies. Cuando escucharon que la puerta se cerró Viney y Emira comenzaron a curar las heridas menores de Luz. Viney estaba un poco preocupada porque Emira aún se estaba recuperando, pero lo dejo pasar dado que solo eran algunas cortadas y moretones.

Preguntaron qué es lo que Camila le había dicho a Luz y esta les tradujo las palabras de su madre. Emira se acercó a Amity y le susurró que debería tomar notas acerca de eso si es que quería tener una oportunidad contra Luz cuando se casaran porque era obvio que Luz ahora era más poderosa que ella. Amity se sonrojó pero le lanzo una mirada irritada a su hermana. Edric se uno a su hermana gemela diciendo que extrañaban molestar a su hermana menor.

Hablaron un poco más esa noche, preguntándole a Luz sobre cosas humanas, especialmente Amity quien recordó su conversación con Luz y pregunto que era un conejillo de indias y un satélite. Una vez explicado preguntaron dónde estaba ese lugar llamado Marte a donde los humanos planeaban mandar a las jirafas. Así que les hablo sobre la tecnología humana y lo que sabían acerca del universo y esas cosas. Al final decidió simplemente buscar un documental sobre el sistema solar en la red para que pudieran ver de qué estaba hablando.

Como Luz estaba muy cansada debido a los hechizos de curación decidieron ir al cuarto de Eda donde las chicas estaban durmiendo. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo que los humanos habían conseguido sin magia y encontraron sorprendente el universo del reino humano. En algún punto todos decidieron que sería increíble visitar otros planetas, pero cuando Luz les explico que no todos los lanzamientos eran exitosos y terminaban en grandes explosiones. Además conforme progresaba el documental aprendieron sobre los peligro del universo, era fascinante y hermoso pero al mismo tiempo era aterrador.

Luz y Amity se quedaron dormidas en algún punto, después de todo su batalla no fue ninguna broma, ambas chicas se quedaron sin magia al final. Ambas chicas estaban recargadas en lados opuestos del nido, siendo Amity la más cercana a la laptop para que pudiera ver mejor. Cuando los demás notaron que las chicas se habían dormido decidieron ir a descansar, Gus y Edric regresaron a la sala donde dormían. Emira las cubrió con una sábana para posteriormente acurrucarse con su novia.

Luz se despertó completamente sola en el nido al día siguiente, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida pero sabía que fue debido al cansancio resultado de la curación. Se levantó y bajo las escaleras, todos estaban en la sala. Emira y Edric estaban sentados junto a Amity, Emira la abrazaba mientras Edric tenía su mano sobre su cabeza, parecía que Amity había decidido hablar con todos y sus hermanos estaban brindándole algo de consuelo. Camila le sonreía cálidamente mientras le ofrecía algunos pañuelos. Willow era la más molesta en la habitación, había dejado claro que estaba molesta con Amity. Tomaría tiempo para que pudiera perdonarla, pero por lo menos no estaba siendo malvada con ella.

“Buenos días” dijo Luz con un bostezo.

“Hola, Luz. No quisimos despertarte, parecías muy cansada ayer” dijo Viney.

Camila volteó a ver a Luz, cruzó sus brazos y levanto una ceja “Pensé que había dicho que nada de magia de curación para esta jovencita”

“Lo sentimos, señora Noceda, pero no podíamos hacer eso. Sería un desperdicio que esa cara tan bonita quedara con una fea cicatriz” dijo Emira mientras le giñaba el ojo a Luz. Luz se sonrojó y se rio de forma nerviosa. Camila sacudió su cabeza pero se rio.

Luz tomó un poco de cereal para desayunar y regreso a la sala. Con algo de preocupación, Camila hablo con ella sobre un asunto importante. “Mija, no sé cuánto duraran nuestros ahorros. Tenemos que comprar más comida y no creo que la ropa que compraste para tus amigos sea suficiente, y ahora somos uno más” Luz se preocupó también. Habían estado viviendo con los ahorros de su madre todo este tiempo, y no era barato alimentar a tantas personas. Luz comenzó a pensar que tal vez debería tomar un trabajo en uno de los pueblos cercanos.

“Podemos ayudar, también tenemos caracoles” Amity convocó un pequeño monedero y saco algunas monedas.

“Lo siento, cariño, pero los caracoles no son válidos aquí. En este país se usan los dólares” dijo Camila con una sonrisa tratando de no hacer sentir mal a Amity.

“Oh, ¿te refieres a ese papel verde? No hay problema, Eda tiene un montón de esa cosa” King corrió arriba y regresó unos minutos después empujando una gran maleta que parecía demasiado pesada para él.

Luz abrió la maleta y como King había dicho está estaba llena de fajos de billetes. “¡Wow! ¡Eso es mucho dinero! ¡¿De dónde lo sacó Eda?!”

King se rio “Una vez, en el reino humano, Eda conoció a un hombre con una tienda llena de cosas raras, así que Eda fingió su nombre, creo una historia y o engatuso para que se casaran. El día siguiente el hombre se despertó solo y sin ninguna posesión” King se rio de nuevo “La parte divertida es que el sujeto tenía un montón de identificaciones falsas así que era un estafador o algo así, pero terminó estafado. Debieron haberlo visto, salió corriendo con su caja registradora vacía y maldiciendo a Eda”

“¡¡Debo preguntarle a Eda acerca de eso!!” Luz dijo con ojos brillantes “Debo saberlo”

“¡Pero este es mucho dinero! ¡¿Qué pensaba hacer con tanto dinero!?” preguntó Camila.

“No lo sé. Nunca le dijo nada a Eda, sospechamos que ocultaba algo” King dijo con ojos entrecerrados. “Como sea, no creo que a Eda le moleste que tomen algo de estos caracoles humanos”

“Gracias, King. Pero no podemos aceptar esto” dijo Camila declinando el dinero “Es el dinero de Eda”

“Está bien, tómalo, Cami. Dudo mucho que vaya a utilizarlo, ella solo lo guardó por si un día lo necesitaba. Y creo que ese día ha llegado. Estamos tratando de salvarla después de todo, es lo menos que puede hacer por nosotros” le aseguró King “¡Además es muy avara, deberías ver la pequeña mesada que nos daba a Luz y a mí!”

Luz se rio “Si, recuerdo eso, incluso Reina Murciélago le dio un cofre lleno de caracoles”

“¡Oye! ¡¡Yo no recibí mi parte de ese acuerdo!!” dijo King enojado “¡¡Tómalo todo, Cami!! ¡¡Gastaremos todos sus caracoles humanos para enseñarle una lección!!”

Camila se rio por la rabieta del pequeño demonio “Solo tomaremos lo que necesitemos”

“Aww, ¡pero podríamos comprar lo que quisiéramos con todo ese dinero!” dijo Luz con un puchero. Camila le lanzo una mirada de advertencia. “Pero iba a decir que solo tomaríamos lo que necesitamos” dijo Luz riendo nerviosamente. Después tomó una fajo de dinero “Como sea, depositare esto en tu cuenta, mami”

“Creo que fui muy clara con…” Camila decía no muy complacida por la acción de Luz.

“¡No, no es lo que piensas! Yo…” Luz abrazó a su mamá. “Solo no quiero que te quedes sin fondos, sé que estas usando el dinero de tus ahorros. Además estas tomando un año sabático para poder ayudarme. No quiero que te quedes sin dinero cuando regreses a casa. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Tómalo por favor, se lo pagaré a Eda cuando todo esto termine. Lo prometo”

Después de escuchar eso, Camila le devolvió el abrazo a su hija. Cuando se retiró le sonrió cálidamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Luz. “Estas creciendo tan rápido” dijo Camila gentilmente con una lagrima en sus ojos. “Ahora, lleva a Amity contigo y ve de compras con ella para que pueda comprarse algo de ropa y todo lo que necesite mientras este aquí. Pero termina de desayunar primero”

“¡Oh! ¡Yo quiero ir también!” dijo Boscha con entusiasmo dado que le gustaba ir de compras.

“¡Pero por supuesto que no, jovencita! Aun te estas recuperando” dijo Camila con voz firme.

“Tiene razón, Boscha. Aun necesitas un par de semanas, y no puedes volar en esas condiciones” dijo Viney gentilmente.

“Aww” Boscha se puso triste por la decepción.

“No te preocupes, esperaremos a que te recuperes y te acompañaremos” dijo Willow con una sonrisa.

“Umm. Eso sería…genial…si, genial” Por alguna razón Boscha se sonrojo ante eso, pero Willow pareció no notarlo o simplemente lo ignoró. As que todos regresaron a sus actividades rutinarias las cuales incluían ahora leer los libros antiguos. Todos estaban fascinados con todo ese conocimiento.

Mientras Luz terminaba de desayunar, Amity tomó una ducha y se puso la misma ropa que estaba usando desde la noche anterior no queriendo ensuciar más ropa de Luz, ya se cambiaría cuando comprara algo, además le gustaba la sudadera de Luz, esa era la principal razón. Luz también tomó un baño y se puso alguna de su ropa humana, cuando Luz volvió a la sala, Amity dejó de respirar por momentáneamente al ver a Luz. Luz usaba un short alto de mezclilla y bajo ellos leggings negros, justo como los que usaba a los catorce años, pero ahora usaba una playera blanca con un estampado con una linda nutria en el centro, una sudadera abierta y tenis negros. Pero ahora tenía casi dieciocho, así que su ropa ajustada resaltaba más su figura. Sus hermanos lo notaron y no desperdiciaron la oportunidad.

“Te ves bien, Luz. ¿No lo cree, Mittens?” preguntó Emira traviesamente. Amity solo miraba fijamente a Luz, así que Edric se acercó a Amity y le susurró algo al oído sabiendo que diría todo lo que le dijeran.

“¡Eres candente!” Amity dijo un poco alto, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo “¡No! ¡Q-quiero decir que estoy caliente! ¡NO! ¡Lo que quise decir es que hace calor aquí! ¡¿Por qué hace calor aquí?!... ¡t-te ves bien!” Amity se había olvidado de sus ataques de pánico, y parecieron no disminuir con los años. Le lanzo una mirada asesina a Edric, quien solo le hizo una señal de perfecto con la mano, los gemelos trataban de no reírse. Solo les tomó un día para volver a molestarla.

“G-gracias” dijo Luz sonrojada mientras se sobaba la cabeza. “Como sea, podemos irnos. Sera un viaje largo”

Luz tomó a Ravus y dejo a Owlbert en caso de que necesitaran algo. Lanzaron un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ellas para que pudieran volar sin llamar la atención. Luz decidió llevar a Amity donde solía vivir ya que conocía el centro comercial de ahí, así que les tomo un par de horas llegar. Amity estaba sorprendida de lo grande que era la Tierra y de cuantos humanos vivían en ella, especialmente en las grandes ciudades. Durante el camino Amity divisó un avión en las alturas, Luz le explicó que era y como se transportaban los humanos largas distancias, Amity encontró difícil de creer que los humanos hubiesen logrado todas esas cosas sin magia pero Luz le aseguro que no era muy diferente de la magia, solo necesitabas mucha imaginación y mucho trabajo para hacerlo funcionar.

Una vez que llegaron, aterrizaron en un lugar solitario y desvanecieron su hechizo una vez que estaban seguras de que no había nadie. Luz entonces uso un hechizo de ilusión sobre Amity para que sus orejas puntiagudas se volvieran redondas, diciéndole que necesitaban regresar antes de media noche o se convertiría en calabaza. Eso provocó que Amity entrara en pánico al pensar que Luz la había maldecido, pero Luz le explicó la referencia mientras se reía un poco, Amity se relajó pero le lanzo una mirada de irritación a Luz por haberla asustado.

Durante el camino hacia el centro comercial Luz tuvo que jalar bruscamente a Amity antes de que cruzara la calle con luz roja, el auto paso a toda velocidad sonando su claxon haciendo que Amity saltara del susto. Luz le había explicado acerca de los carros durante su vuelo pero nunca había visto uno de cerca, parecían moverse muy lento desde las alturas. Luz le explicó cómo funcionaban las cosas en las grandes ciudades.

Cuando entraron al centro comercial, Amity estaba asombrada de lo grande que era el edificio, incluso las tiendas eran grandes, y había demasiados humanos en un solo lugar. Luz le dio un tour por el centro comercial, entrando a las tiendas que le llamaron la atención a Amity. Amity observó la moda humana, era muy diferente a la de las islas. Luz le dijo que podía probarse todo lo que le gustara así que pasaron un par de horas en las tiendas, algunas veces Luz le decía que algunas de esas prendas se verían bien en ella, haciendo que Amity se sonrojara. Amity no podía entender como Luz podía estar como si nada hubiera pasado, pero eso era algo que le gustaba de ella, estaba disfrutando el momento de cualquier forma, después de todo habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que pasaron el tiempo juntas.

El momento más divertido mientras compraban fue cuando Amity estaba eligiendo ropa interior, mirando la gran variedad que ofrecían no pudo evitar pensar en Luz con algunas de esas prendas, solo esas prendas. Esos pensamientos hicieron que se sonrojara fuertemente y casi la hacen desmayarse. Luz se preocupó pensando que Amity no se sentía bien debido a su pelea del día anterior, pero Amity le dijo que estaba bien y que solo necesitaba un poco de aire porque el lugar era abrumador, así que se apresuró a elegir algunas prendas y pagó rápidamente tratando de sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza, desde luego no pudo y estaba tan roja como un tomate. Luz pensó que tal vez no había sido una buena idea llevarla a un lugar tan grande como ese para su primera visita en el mundo humano, así que sugirió que tomaran un descanso en una de las bancas libres.

Luz fue rápidamente a un puesto y compro un par de helados dándole uno a Amity. A Amity le gusto el sabor pero se preguntaba porque no estaba gritando, eso provocó que Luz soltara una pequeña risa y le dijo que la comida no era como en las islas. Amity finalmente se relajó y deambularon por las tiendas solo mirando la mercancía. Pero una librería atrapó la atención de Amity, en el exhibidor frontal estaba el libro 7 de La Bruja Buena Azura. La chica de cabello de menta corrió a la librería y tomo uno de los libros en sus manos, ella ni siquiera había comprado su propia copia del libro 5 dado que se había enfocado solo en la escuela nuevamente. Luz la alcanzó y le dijo que con todo lo que había pasado y al estar enfocada en ayudar a Eda ni siquiera había leído el libro 6. Ambas decidieron que los leerían cuando todo esto terminara, aún tenían mucho por hacer antes de poder relajarse.

Se detuvieron para comer algo en la sección de comida rápida y hablaron de esto y aquello. Inclusive Amity le contó la vez que la culparon por la destrucción de la Cabaña del Tesoro, haciendo reír a Luz y que está la molestara diciendo que la evidencia era irrefutable. Por un momento Amity pensó que todo iba a ser muy incómodo pero no fue así, de hecho estaba disfrutando este día y Luz parecía disfrutarlo también. La única diferencia era que Luz la llamaba por su apellido, pero estaba bien para ella, este último año se había comportado precisamente como una Blight, y comenzó a cuestionarse si alguna vez podría ser de nuevo Amity.

Después de deambular otro rato, se sentaron en una banca para descansar de nuevo y Luz le dio un vistazo a Amity.

“Te vez bien con esa sudadera” dijo Luz con una sonrisa.

“Oh, es verdad…” por alguna razón Amity pensó que Luz le estaba pidiendo su sudadera puesto que siempre la usaba cuando eran adolescentes “…ya compre ropa. Creo que ya puedo regresártela, gracias por habérmela prestado” Amity comenzó a quitarse la sudadera un poco decepcionada, pero Luz la detuvo abruptamente sujetando sus brazos y se le acerco con una sonrisa juguetona.

“No creo que quieras hacer eso aquí, a menos que quieras darle un espectáculo a todos aquí. Pero que atrevida eres, Blight” dijo Luz de forma juguetona.

Fue entonces cuando Amity recordó que no llevaba nada por debajo más que su sostén, así que bajo abruptamente la sudadera con una cara llena de vergüenza sonrojada hasta las orejas. Luz se rio ligeramente ante su reacción y le cubrió su cara con la capucha de la sudadera.

“No te la estaba pidiendo, tontuela. Quédatela, de verdad se ve bien en ti” dijo Luz mientras se reía. Amity no podo decir o hacer nada por varios minutos, estaba muy avergonzada por casi desvestirse en público.

Después de comprar algunos otros esenciales para todos decidieron irse y regresaron a la Casa Búho. Cuando llegaron ya era de tarde. Edric y Emira se burlaron de sus orejas redondas diciendo que había pasado tanto tiempo entre humanos que se había convertido en uno. Gus se emocionó ante esa declaración y comenzó a hacer preguntas, Luz entonces revirtió el hechizo y se disculpó por haberse olvidado de eso. Luz les dijo a todos que necesitaba hablar algo importante con ellos pero que lo haría al siguiente día para que pudieran descansar. Luz le indico con el dedo a Amity que la siguiera y la llevó a la habitación de Eda, entonces le dio un futón y le dijo que podía colocar sus cosas en uno de los cofres vacíos que había colocado ya que no quería mover las cosas de Eda. Amity escogió un lugar para ella y Luz la dejó para que pudiera instalarse. El resto del día solo platicaron, la mayoría cosas sobre el reino humano que Camila y Luz respondían con gusto.

Al día siguiente Amity se despertó pero no vio a Luz por ningún lado, Viney le dijo que Luz solía trotar por las mañanas para mantenerse en forma y que regresaría después. Todos se levantaron a excepción de Boscha quien Willow insistió necesitaba permanecer en cama por otra semana, Boscha o se atrevió a contradecir a Willow. Era una fortuna que la casa tuviera dos baños o les tomaría una eternidad bañarse. Después de hacer eso, Amity estaba hablando con sus hermanos en el sofá de la sala, y para su buena o mala fortuna, Luz abrió la puerta y trotó dentro de la casa.

El tiempo que Luz permaneció en la sala fue corto, dijo sus buenos días a todos y preguntó que baño estaba libre, cuando Viney le indicó que el de arriba Luz se dirigió a tomar un baño para después ayudar con el desayuno. Amity no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar con grandes ojos fijamente a Luz. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella, Luz trotando por la sala, empapada en sudor, vistiendo un top deportivo azul y unos shorts largos ajustados del mismo color, no dejando mucho para la imaginación de Amity. Amity recordó su partido de Grudgby, así que comenzó a imaginar a Luz en el lindo uniforme de Grudgby con su nuevo cuerpo tonificado. Entonces su cerebro cruzo sus ideas y ahora estaba pensando en Luz usando lencería sexy. Y eso fue demasiado para ella, así que simplemente se desmayó, su nariz sangraba, lo que lo hizo aún más divertido para sus hermanos. Afortunadamente para ella, Luz ya había dejado la habitación para cuando se desmayó, una vez que estuvieron seguros de que Luz estaba lejos de alcance comenzaron a reírse de la pobre chica del cabello de menta.

“Finalmente pasó” dijo Edric mientras se reía.

Después del desayuna, Luz decidió que era tiempo de hablar, así que Viney fue por Willow y Boscha quienes estaba en la habitación de Eda dado que Willow estaba cuidando de Boscha…por alguna razón. Una vez que todos estuvieron en la sala, Luz les explicó de qué se trataba todo eso.

“Bien” dijo Luz con seriedad “Creo que es tiempo de que hablemos acerca de a que nos estamos enfrentando”

“Um. ¿No es solo el emperador Belos? ¿El brujo más poderoso en todas las Islas Hirvientes?” preguntó Boscha.

“Sip, pero no es un brujo, o cuando menos ya no lo es más” dijo Luz. Eso causó que todos la miraran.

“¿A qué te refieres con eso?” preguntó Amity.

“Después de todo lo que he leído y con todas las cosas que han pasado en las islas, estoy cien por ciento segura de que Belos es un Lich” Luz abrió el libro que estaba sujetando y lo colocó en la mesa para que todos pudieran verlo.

“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?” preguntó Willow.

“Primero, Reina Murciélago me dijo que Belos estaba matando taliamigos para drenar su magia, pero si ya s un brujo, ¿por qué necesita drenar magia de otros? Eso me hizo pensar en otra cosa, si es tan poderoso, ¿por qué nunca hace nada por su cuenta? ¿Y por qué nunca deja el castillo?” Luz explicó “Y la única razón es que se está debilitando. Pudo haberme matado cuando ataque el castillo para rescatar a Eda, pudo haberme arrebatado la llave del portal fácilmente, pero no lo hizo”

“Y mi siguiente pista fue esta…” Luz tomo el bazo de Amity mostrando su marca de aquelarre. Colocó su mano y levanto los sellos para que todos pudieran verlos. Aun cuando Luz le había contado a Amity acerca de las marcas está miro anonadada los sellos que estaban integrados en la marca “Hay una razón para todos estos sellos”

“Necesita magia así qué, empecemos con este, este sello drena la magia del usuario, pero solo toma un poco cada cierto tiempo, cuando la drena este otro empieza a actuar, mandándole la magia. Los otros son medidas de control, limitar la magia, sellar algún tipo de magia, el rastreador, de esa forma puede saber dónde están todos, y el que sella su magia para que no puedan usarla en contra de él. Algunos de ustedes ya han experimentado ese” todos empezaron a ver a donde se dirigía Luz.

“¿Pero qué hay del que esparce la magia?” ¿Qué benefició podría recibir de ese?” preguntó Boscha, pero esta vez fue Amity la que habló.

“Creo que ya ha cumplido su propósito” dijo Amity con seriedad, todos voltearon a verla. “¿No lo ves? Cuando nos marcaron hubo ese flujo de energía que se esparció por nuestro cuerpo, Belos dijo que era un regalo del Titán para que confiáramos en él. Con solo eso comenzó a controlarlos, haciéndoos pensar que se preocupaba por nosotros y que habíamos sido elegidas por el Titán, así que empezamos a hacer lo que nos decían sin cuestionar nada”

“Estuvimos condenadas desde el principio, cada que terminábamos una orden directa de él no recompensaba con magia, y podíamos sentir ese poder, pero creo que simplemente nos lo quitaba después. Nos volvimos más fuertes porque entrenábamos todos los días, pero nunca lo notamos porque pensamos que era por el regalo del Titán”

Entonces Boscha se dio cuenta. Nunca dejaron de entrenar aun cuando estaban en la cima, era por eso que cada vez eran más fuertes. “¡Carajo, Am! Todo este tiempo…Nosotras solo queríamos…Nosotras…” Boscha hizo un quejido y golpeo fuertemente su puño contra el sofá en frustración mientras se cubría su tercer ojo con la otra mano, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Más allá de que su orgullo haya sido herid, era el hecho de que al igual que Amity, se volvió en la perra que solía ser porque alguien más quería que fuera así.

Camila quien estaba parada detrás del sofá coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Boscha para consolar a la triclope, el contacto la consoló pero aún estaba tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas.

“Bien hecho, Blight. No sabía para que servía ese sello hasta ahora” Luz le sonrió confiadamente, sin embargo Amity no le regresó el gesto pues también se estaba maldiciendo a si misma por haber sito tan estúpida. “Como sea, creo que esa es la razón por la cual quería que todas las brujas se unieran a un aquelarre, de esa forma podría absorber su magia”

“Pero los otros aquelarres incluyendo los pequeños ponen sus propias marcas incluso sin la necesidad de usar un guante marcador” dijo Gus.

“Creo que solo unos pocos saben acerca de estos sellos. Recuerdo que durante la convención de aquelarres cuando pasamos por el local del aquelarre de Ilusión el sujeto que marco al niño tenía una mirada malvada en el rostro” dijo Luz mientras trataba de recordar alguna otra cosa extraña de la convención “Además… ¡todos los aquelarres estaban desesperados por encontrar nuevos integrantes!”

“¿Crees que tenga una especie de cuota?” preguntó Viney.

“No estoy segura de eso. ¡Oh! Perdón por eso, solo déjame…” Luz sacó un glifo de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la marca de Amity. Amity observó el intenso brillo del glifo y después miró como su marca se evaporaba dejando una niebla negra. Amity abrió y cerró su mano cuando la marca desapareció.

“Sí, también tuvimos esa sensación” dijo Emira “Había algo muy desagradable en esas cosas”

“Gracias…” dijo Amity con suavidad “¿Eso quiere decir que ya no puede rastrearnos más? ¡Pero espera! ¡Ahora sabe dónde estamos!” Amity entró en pánico pensando que había guiado a Belos hasta ellos.

“No te preocupes, él no lo sabe. No puede sentirnos fuera del reino de los demonios, recuerdo que dijeron que no pudieron rastrear los libros que tomé prestados de la biblioteca. Estoy segura de que piensan que tus hermanos y Boscha están muertos, y eso puede sernos muy útil” dijo Luz con confianza “No sé sobre los demás, y de ti… Estoy segura que saben que aún no has muerto”

“¿Y entonces que más, Luz?” preguntó Boscha quién ya había recuperado su compostura.

“Creo que la magia que está recibiendo de las Islas Hirvientes ya no es suficiente para él, es por eso que quiere el portal, debe querer otra fuente de ‘alimento’”

“Pero los humanos no tienen madia, bueno, excepto tú, Luz. ¿Qué ganaría con venir aquí?” preguntó Edric.

“Yo… no estoy segura sobre eso. Debe tener algo que ver con cómo puedo hacer magia, pero aún no lo comprendo del todo, aún no estoy segura de donde proviene mi magia” dijo Luz pensando en eso de nuevo “Cómo sea, un Lich puede alimentarse de muchas cosas y bueno, hay billones de humanos en la Tierra” Ese número hizo que los ojos de las brujas se hicieran grandes y quedaron boquiabiertas.

“¡¿Bi-billones?! Preguntó Gus anonadado “¡¡Sabemos que la Tierra es grande pero esos son muchos humanos!! ¡No creo que la población de las islas llegue más allá de un par de miles!”

“Sí… Somos un pequeño desastre aquí, no creo que nuestro planeta pueda mantener a tantos de nosotros, pero bueno, los humanos para ustedes” dijo Luz mientras se reía ligeramente.

“Cómo sea, es por eso que llegué a la conclusión de que Belos es un Lich. Además ha estado gobernando las islas por cuanto, ¿miles de años? ¿Las brujas viven así de mucho?” preguntó Luz.

“No creo que ni Bump pueda llegar a vivir tanto tiempo” dijo Gus “Tienes un buen punto ahí”

“Y ese cretino fue el que llego un día de la nada y nos dijo como debíamos usar la magia, y comenzó a petrificar a todos lo que no lo seguían” dijo King.

“Entonces solo debemos patear su trasero y liberar a las islas de su reinado” dijo Boscha.

“¿Pero no es una calase de no muerto o algún ser similar? ¿Siquiera podemos matarlo?” preguntó Emira.

“Esa es la parte truculenta, los libros dicen que esconden su alma en algo llamado filacteria, y no creo que nadie sepa donde esta excepto él” dijo Luz frunciendo el ceño “Pero estoy muy segura de que está en el castillo, es por eso que nunca lo deja”

“¿Entonces ahora qué sigue?” preguntó Willow.

Luz inhaló profundamente. “De acuerdo, chicos. Estaba haciendo todo esto para ayudar a Eda y Lilith, pero después de ver lo que está pasando en las islas simplemente no puedo ignorarlo. Creo que es tiempo de que acabemos con ese cretino y liberemos a las islas. Y no puedo hacerlo sola. Sé que esto es extremadamente peligroso pero espero poder contar con su ayuda”

“¡¿Estás bromeando, humana?!” dijo Boscha. Todos pensaron por un momento que no accedería pues no había llamado humana a Luz desde que la rescató “Es nuestro hogar del que estás hablando. ¡Estoy dentro! ¡Lo haré pagar por todo! Sera un honor pelear a tu lado, Luz”

“Recuerda que te ayudamos a robar el Sombrero Sanador. Nunca te dejaría pelear sola, Luz” dijo Willow.

“Tampoco yo. Eres nuestra mejor amiga, Luz” dijo Gus.

“Yo también voy, Luz. No le daré la espalda a mi hogar ni a mi alborotadora favorita” dijo Viney.

“Estaremos contigo, Luz” dijo Edric.

“Es tiempo de que le pongamos un alto a nuestra familia de una vez por todas, te cubriremos, Luz” dijo Emira.

“Yo…Yo peleare…esta vez por las razones correctas. Enmendare todo lo que he hecho, aun si me toma toda la vida” dijo Amity con gran determinación, no les fallaría a sus amigos, no le fallaría a Luz, no se fallaría así misma de nuevo.

King corrió hacia Luz y trepo por su espalda “Vayamos y salvemos a Eda, Luz”

“Hagámoslo, chicos” dijo Luz con su sonrisa característica llena de confianza.

Todos vitorearon alzando un puño al aire. Camila sonrió ante la escena, estaba feliz de que su hija hubiese encontrado tan maravillosos amigos. Sin embargo también había un sentimiento de preocupación y miedo, sabía que este día llegaría, después de todo, su hija había entrenado para salvar a su mentora de aquel tirano. Su hija iría pronto a la guerra, y sabía que no cambiaría de opinión, su hija había escogido ese camino. La única cosa que podía hacer era ayudarles en todo lo que pudiera hasta que ese día llegara.

“¡Necesitamos un nombre!” dijo King con entusiasmo “¡Se dirigirán a nosotros como King y su ejército mortal!” Todos miraron a King con confusión, Luz solo se rio “Tienes razón, correrían y no tendríamos oportunidad de patear sus traseros”

“Creo que debemos seguir usando el búho como símbolo, después de todo te presentaste como El Mochuelo” dijo Willow.

“Sí, todos piensan que eres la mente maestra detrás de todas las rebeliones en las islas, y Belos piensa que todo es debido a Eda” dijo Boscha.

“¡Ya se! ¡Búhos de presa! ¡No, espera! ¡Búhos Vengadores! ¡No! ¡La orden del Búho! ¡Espera! Que tal Owl One!” King estaba muy emocionado.

“¿Acaso esos últimos no murieron?” Luz se rio ligeramente “Creo que estas dejándolo ver demasiadas películas” le dijo Luz a su madre quien solo se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

“Muy bien tú pequeño y lindo rebelde, pensemos en nuestro propio nombre original para la rebelión” dijo Luz mientras tomaba a King entre sus brazos y lo sentaba en su regazo.

“Creo que deberíamos mantenerlo simple” dijo Viney.

“Creo que deberíamos llamarnos Los Búhos Antiguos, después de todo, Luz ha rebelado los secretos de los libros antiguos, y creo que todos han estado aprendiéndolos desde que llegaron” dijo Amity.

A todos les agradó el nombre y concordaron con Amity.

“Muy bien, está decidido. Seremos conocidos como Los Búhos Antiguos” dijo Luz con orgullo “Ahora, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer”

Todos se levantaron de sus lugares, Camila se colocó junto a su hija, y todos unieron sus manos en el centro del círculo. “Hagamos esto, chicos” dijo Luz con motivación. Todo mundo vitoreó lanzando su puño al aire.

Luz les dijo que si querían tener oportunidad de ganar necesitaban prepararse así que decidieron entrenar por dos meses a partir que de Boscha y los gemelos se recuperaran completamente. Todos incluyendo a Luz estaban preocupados acerca de las islas pero no había otra opción, así que accedieron y darían lo mejor esos meses para corresponderles a las brujas que tenían que resistir la ira de Belos durante ese tiempo.

Luz y Viney hicieron un pequeño viaje a las islas para que pudieran encontrarse con Barcus y Jerbo y le hablo sobe el siguiente paso del plan. La Reina Murciélago había ayudado entregando los mensajes con uno de los taliamigos a su cuidado para que nadie sospechara nada.

Jerbo era el mismo chico delgado pero desde luego ahora era más alto que antes. Barcus ahora parecía más un lobo que un perro, había dejado crecer su pelaje así que ahora tenía una melena que lo hacía ver feroz, pero aún era el mismo chico sensible de siempre. Estaban muy felices de ver que Viney y Luz estaban bien, tuvieron un momento conmovedor pero fue breve pues había cosas de que hablar.

Luz les dio un sello para remover la marca a cada uno y les dijo que tenían una difícil misión. Necesitaban fingir su muerte frente a los guardias del aquelarre para que lo creyeran y no sospecharan nada, les explicó que una vez que usaran los sellos en sus marcas los aquelarres no serían capaces de rastrearlos de nuevo y pensarían que de verdad están muertos, de esa forma podrían empezar a moverse entre las sombras para reunir a las brujas salvajes y esperar el siguiente movimiento. Barcus y Jerbo partieron una vez que todo fue explicado. Luz le pidió algo para los gemelos a la Reina Murciélago quien accedió gustosa. Llamó a los taliamigos de los gemelos quienes volaron felizmente a los hombros de Luz.

Ya en el mundo humano, los taliamigos volaron a sus dueños y los gemelos derramaron algunas lágrimas con la reunión, Luz les entregó dos ramas que la Reina Murciélago le dio para que pudieran tallar sus bastones ya que Odalia los había roto. Gus era el único sin un bastón pero no le importaba, decía que aún no se sentía listo para uno y que cuando el tiempo llegara tallaría el suyo junto a su padre. Luz le dijo que ella también esperaría hasta que Eda fuera libre para tallar el suyo.

Con todo arreglado en el reino de los demonios pudieron enfocarse en su entrenamiento. Estaban aprendiendo todos los tipos de magia, pero cómo en la escuela solo se habían enfocado en una clase les tomó algo de tiempo dominar los otros tipos de magia. Le tomó un mes a Boscha recuperarse justo como había dicho Viney, los gemelos se recuperaron una semana antes que Boscha, ya con toda su magia pudieron empezar a practicar hechizos. Fabricaron algunas pociones útiles tanto modernas como antiguas, y cuando se atoraban en algo, Luz les ayudaba si es que podía, había cosas que no comprendía o dominaba por completo pero eso le ayudo a aprender más cosas a Luz. Durante sus descansos se relajaban jugando algunos juegos de mesa o simplemente platicaban, algunas veces iban de compras, o iban al lago para tener un picnic o cosas como esa. La primera vez que fueron a nadar, Amity se desmayó después de ver a Luz en un bikini, mientras que Luz terminó con su nariz sangrando tras ver a Amity también en bikini, ambas chicas culparon al calor pero desde luego nadie creyó esa excusa.

Una cosa que notaron es que aun cuando leían los libros antiguos y podían ver los glifos en las páginas, no podía verlos dentro de los círculos de hechizos como lo hacía Luz, ella era la única que podía ver los glifos dentro de los hechizos, sin embargo eso no les impedía usar los glifos que Luz dibujaba. También tenían pequeños combares entre ellos para que pudieron practicar los hechizos en combate y eso les ayudaba a mejorarlos. Pero ninguno era rival para Luz, no importaba que intentaran nunca eran capaces de ganarle a Luz, la única que podía hacerle frente era Amity pero al final nunca lograba derrotarla. Era obvio que la magia antigua no era fácil de dominar, y Luz les llevaba todo un año de ventaja.

Durante los combates, Amity pudo sentir que había algo de ira en su interior. Algo dentro de ella le decía que fuera despiadada, pero lo mantuvo a raya no dejándolo salir. Nunca exploto en ira como lo hizo cuando peleó con Luz en Hexside pero podía sentir que había algo muy oscuro dentro de ella, se cuestionaba siempre si sería capaz de deshacerse de su Blight interior alguna vez. Estaba aterrada de que su Blight interior se manifestara y terminara lastimando a alguien, o peor.

Algunas veces cuando se sentía en paz, su madre aparecía con esa sonrisa maniática en su mente diciéndole ‘ahora eres perfecta, Amity’, como si estuviera condicionada a ver eso cada vez que tomara otro camino diferente al que trazaron para ella. Y después de cierto incidente, todos parecían notarlo siempre que eso pasaba y se quedaban con ella para ofrecerle algo de consuelo, incluso Willow comenzó a tratarla como antes conforme avanzaban los días. Pero desde luego el mayor consuelo lo encontraba siempre que Luz estaba cerca.

Durante esos meses fue el cumpleaños de Luz, cumplía dieciocho años. Su madre le horneo un pastel y preparo una comida especial para la ocasión. Ella disfrutó mucho ese día, se convirtió en uno de sus mejores y más preciados momentos de su vida. No tenía amigos en el reino humano así que nunca celebraba su cumpleaños o era invitado a uno. Pero por primera vez en su vida lo disfruto rodeada de aquellos a los que les importaba. Todos eran más cercanos los unos de los otros, incluso Boscha era más cercana a todos.

Camila trajo una cámara durante el pastel y Luz la hizo levitar y revolotear alrededor de la cocina haciendo que tomara fotos. La foto favorita de Luz era una en donde ella estaba sonriendo en frente de su pastel con las velas ya encendidas, Amity estaba a su lado sonriéndole cálidamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Edric estaba junto a Amity sonriendo a la cámara. Del otro lado de Luz estaban Gus y Willow sonriendo alegremente a la cámara, Gus con sus banderines en las manos. Del otro lado de la mesa estaban Emira y Viney abrazándose, Emira besando a Viney en la mejilla mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la cámara, había una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Viney y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Junto a ellas estaba Boscha con una sonrisa sacando la lengua ante la cámara. Detrás y cerca de Luz estaban Camila sonriendo a la cámara con King en sus brazos, el pequeño demonio tenía sus brazos arriba mientras veía el pastel. Inclusive Hooty estaba ahí, junto a Camila. La foto simplemente era perfecta. Todo le dijeron a Luz que de haber sabido antes pudieron haber ido a comprarle un obsequio, pero les dijo que no necesitaba más que a su familia junto a ella ese día.

El tiempo pasaba rápido así que aprovechaban cada día de esos meses y terminaron aprendiendo mucho y Luz pudo enseñarles como mezclar magia.

Cuando el momento llegó ya tenían todo lo que necesitaban. Así que una semana antes del asalto todos ayudaron a limpiar la casa y colocaron todo en su lugar, y entonces Luz encogió de nuevo a Hooty y lo colocó gentilmente en la caja de trampas de Eda. Luz desvaneció la barrera y todos volaron a la casa de las Noceda. Camila y Luz no tuvieron que preocuparse por la casa ya que Luz colocó un hechizo ilusorio haciendo parecer que estaban ahí, además de que cualquiera que se acercara a la casa terminaría golpeado por un hechizo de amnesia. Así que cuando llegaron Luz revirtió los hechizos y con otro limpió la casa y les dieron a las brujas un recorrido por la casa. Se quedarían ahí por una semana, un poco apretados pero no importaba. Pasaron esa semana relajándose, visitaron los lugares favoritos de Luz y Camila. Esos fueron días muy pacíficos. Pero desde luego debían llegar a su fin.

Una noche antes del ataque ninguno podía dormir realmente, había mucho en sus mentes. Después de todo, al día siguiente estarían arriesgando sus vidas por el bien de su mundo. Pero en algún punto todos cayeron dormidos. Alrededor de medianoche Amity se despertó y silenciosamente se dirigió a la parte trasera de la casa, se sentó en el pórtico y se quedó mirando la luna, pero no mucho después una voz la sobresalto.

“¿No puedes dormir?” preguntó Luz sentándose junto a ella “Yo tampoco”

“Tengo miedo…tengo miedo de fallarles de nuevo a todos. Les he fallado toda mi vida en los momentos más importantes” dijo Amity con vos suave “Aun puedo ver a madre algunas veces, diciéndome que sea perfecta, que sea una Blight. Y es aterrador porque no puedo deshacerme de esos pensamientos. ¿Qué tal si yo…”

Luz abrazo a Amity repentinamente “Oye, no fallaras, ¿de acuerdo?”

“¿Por qué estás tan segura de eso?” preguntó Amity mientras se agarraba de uno de los brazos de Luz.

“Porque ya te has deshecho de esos sentimientos antes, sé que puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Porque no eres una Blight, eres Amity” dijo Luz gentilmente “Yo confío en ti”

Amity estaba sorprendida, Luz no la había llamado por su nombre desde que tenían catorce. ¿Esto quería decir que era de nuevo ella misma? No. Había una última cosa que debía hacer para deshacerse de esos sentimientos oscuros. Hacerle frente a su madre por primera vez en su vida. “Mm” Amity solo puedo asentir con ese débil sonido.

“Recuerda que no estás sola” dijo Luz gentilmente.

“Es solo que…hay una última cosa que tengo que hacer antes de poder ser yo misma de nuevo, la única cosa que no he hecho en toda mi vida. La cosa que debí haber hecho hace cuatro años cuando… Solo entonces seré libre. Y cuando eso pase quiero que sepas como me siento realmente sobre…” Amity se pasmó y sus ojos se hicieron grandes. Luz había girado gentilmente la cabeza de Amity con una mano, se acercó y sello sus labios con los suyos. Solo le tomo un segundo a Amity fundirse en ese beso, cerro sus ojos y profundizó el beso, un beso muy largo. Y solo con ese beso todas sus dudas y miedos se desvanecieron.

Cuando se separaron Amity miró a Luz con ojos entrecerrados “Yo…” Pero antes de que Amity pudiera decir algo más Luz coloco un dedo sobre sus labios.

“Sé que es lo que te preocupa. Dímelo cuando todo esto termine” dijo Luz con suavidad “Esperare”

Luz se levantó y comenzó a caminar de regreso al interior de la casa “Buenas noches…Amity”

“Buenas noches, Luz” Amity dijo con voz suave. Se quedó un poco más de tiempo en ese lugar pensando, parecía que los sentimientos de Luz por ella no habían cambiado durante estos cuatro años. Quería confesarle a Luz pero ella tenía razón, solo cuando todo esto terminara entonces tendría el derecho de confesarse, después de que pusiera fin a lo que ella había iniciado.

Al día siguiente todos se prepararon para el día, partieron del reino humano cerca del mediodía, Camila los acompaño a la cabaña y cuando llegaron le entrego a cada uno una capa de búho.

Durante esos meses le había pedido a Luz algo de lana de bruja en secreto y con ella les tejió a todos, incluyendo a Jerbo y Barcus, una capa. Solo Luz y King sabían de ese secreto, y King rechazo la oferta de que le tejieron una capa. King le dijo a Camila que el usaría la capa que Eda tejió para Luz, de esa forma Eda estaría con ellos también.

Todos estaban agradecidos por el detalle, y se las pusieron inmediatamente, los Búhos Antiguos estaban completos ahora. Luz abrió el portal y todos comenzaron a cruzarlo después de despedirse y de darle un abrazo a Camila, al final solo quedaba Luz y Amity en el reino humano. Luz camino a su madre y le dio un abrazo muy largo.

“Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?” Camila dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos “Siempre me preocupare por ti, eso es lo que hacen las madres, pero sé que puedes hacerlo, Luz”

“Volveré, lo prometo” dijo Luz con voz suave también con lágrimas en sus ojos “Cuando todo esto termine traeré a Eda, quiero que la conozcas”

“Eso me encantaría” dijo Camila con una sonrisa.

**“Te amo, mami”** dijo Luz mientras apretaba su abrazo.

**“Yo también te amo, mi hermosa bruja”** Camila sollozo un poco y apretó también su abrazo. Ambas Nocedas se quedaron así por un largo tiempo.

Cuando se separaron Camila caminó hacia Amity y la abrazó “Cuídate tú también. Y ven a visitarnos seguido, ¿de acuerdo?”

Amity le regresó el abrazo “Lo hare. Lo prometo”

Amity cruzo el portal y Luz volteó a ver a su madre solo a un paso del portal. Se miraron en silencio por un tiempo. Ambas tenían preocupación en sus rostros pero entonces Luz le ofreció a su madre la sonrisa más cálida que había visto en ella, y entonces cruzo el portal y la puerta se desvaneció cuando se cerró.

Los días felices había llegado a su fin cuando el portal se cerró, porque ese día había llegado. Del otro lado no habría tiempo para relajarse, tiempo para disfrutar, solo había una guerra que empezaría pronto. Una guerra por el futuro de las Islas Hirvientes.

No habría más días pacíficos hasta que todo esto terminara, de una forma u otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyyy…eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. 
> 
> Ahora, muchas emociones aquí, tuvimos de todo en estos capítulos de trasfondo, ira, alegría, diversión, tristeza, momentos tiernos, angustias y un poco de romance. Espero que los hayan disfrutado todos, se suponía que sería un capítulo más corto pero eso dejaría muchas dudas, y eso no estaría bien, como podríamos disfrutar el final si hay un montón de huevos en el camino, justo como saltar del inicio al final gracias a la magia de las caricaturas, eso no funciona aquí.
> 
> Muy bien, ahora ya saben de dónde vino todo ese poder, con lo que se van a enfrentar y por supuesto como se desarrollan nuestros personajes principales en su versión futura, lo cual retomaremos de nuevo a partir del siguiente capítulo para que todo este claro. Creo que no deje nada sin resolver sobre el pasado, pero si quedó alguna no duden en preguntas, a veces se me escapan las ideas. Tuve dificultad para elegir el nombre del grupo, ¿saben?, de hecho existen varias sociedades de búhos, pero no quise usa ninguna de esos nombres así que escogí uno simple. Luego resolveremos el misterio de las jirafas y sobre el misterioso sello.
> 
> Ame imaginar el cumpleaños de Luz, eso no podía quedar fuera de la historia, era un sí o sí en la historia, aun cuando solo fue un pequeño párrafo se dijo lo que era necesario. Porque quien no querría ver a Luz rodeado de su familia y no con horribles humanos que no les agrada por quien es, ella no necesita eso, merece un cumpleaños feliz.
> 
> Y están advertidos pues este es el último capítulo con momentos tiernos, estamos cerca del final, y habrá cosas pesadas en ellos, después de todo, la guerra no es algo bueno. He estado diciendo esto desde hace tres capítulos (lamento eso) pero las batallas por fin están aquí, el siguiente capítulo se llamara El Conformatotio, así que ya pueden imaginar de que tratará el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Y eso es todo, los siguientes capítulos me tomara más tiempo traducirlos ya que son capítulos monstruosos, así que sean pacientes. Gracias por leer este fic, y por su apoyo. Dejen sus comentarios y demás. Los veo el siguiente capítulo. Manténgase a salvo. Tengan una buena semana y manténganse sintonizados ;)


	12. EL CONFORMATORIO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Búhos Antiguos comenzaron su consejo de guerra, la organización les tomo un par de horas pero estaban listos para atacar. Se dividieron en tres grupos, cada uno con su tarea específica. Había caos por todas las Islas Hirvientes. Boscha, Willow y Barcus partieron al Conformatorio, todo estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan hasta que un invitado inesperado llegó al Conformatorio. Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡El capítulo 12 ya está aquí! Lamento la demora, estos capítulos son monstruosos así que me toma bastante tiempo escribir la traducción. Pero finalmente las batallas épicas están aquí, y si, más música épica. El día de hoy tenemos:
> 
> Track No. 1 Escaping the Sandworm, de Ori and the Will of the Wisp. Hay una versión de 15 minutos en youtube, pero está bien porque solo es para calentar motores.
> 
> Track No. 2 A beautiful song de NieR Automata OST, había una versión muy buena de una hora pero ya la han dado de baja, pero aún queda una de media hora que está bastante bien,
> 
> Así que sin entretenerlos más. Hagan una escala al baño, tomen algunas botanas y pónganse cómodos porque este es un capítulo enorme.
> 
> Disfrútenlo :D. Los veo en las notas finales.

Boscha estaba recargada sobre su mano con su codo descansando sobre el mostrador, simplemente mirando al exterior por una de las ventanas, inmersa en sus recuerdos.

“Boscha” llamó Willow por tercera vez a su novia.

“¿Huh?” Boscha reaccionó y regreso a la realidad “Lo siento, mi hermosa flor salvaje. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?”

Willow se acercó al mostrador y abrazo a su novia por la cintura mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. “¿Qué te preocupa, mi reina espinosa? No te había visto así desde que perdiste un partido el año pasado en el campeonato CCCLVII de Grudgby, aun cuando tu equipo lo ganó”

“Estoy muy preocupada por Am” dijo la triclope mientras miraba el vacío con una expresión seria. “Sabes que es como una hermana para mí, simplemente ya no puedo soportar verla de esa manera”

“Lo sé, cariño. Solo…dale un poco más de tiempo” dijo Willow con una voz reconfortante.

“¡Pero ya pasaron tres años! Y aun no logra arreglar las cosas con Luz”

“Lo sé. Aún no puede perdonarse por lo que paso aquel día” dijo Willow con tristeza mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Boscha.

“¿Aun lo recuerdas?” preguntó Boscha con gentileza.

“Trato de no hacerlo” dijo Willow con tristeza “Fue un día horrible a pesar de que derrotamos a Belos. No quiero tener que volver a pelear así nunca en mi vida”

“Sí…tampoco yo” dijo Boscha sin entusiasmo mientras tomaba la mano de Willow y le besaba los dedos. Se quedaron en silencio recargadas la una sobre la otra.

Boscha aun recordaba los eventos como si hubieran ocurrido el día anterior. Al igual que Willow, trataba de no pensar en ese día, pero era algo difícil de hacer, esos eventos estaban grabados profundamente en sus mentes. Sería casi imposible para ellas olvidarlo, pero al mismo tiempo no querían olvidar ese día. Ese día, todo cambio…

\--------------------

Una vez que el portal se cerró detrás de Luz, la chica uso la llave para anclar el portal de nuevo en su lugar original, pero no abrió la puerta, presionó la llave y el portal se dobló en su modo de portafolio y desapareció en un círculo de hechizo.

“¿R.M.?” gritó Luz, sus palabras resonaron un par de veces dentro de la cueva.

Todos estaban en expectativa de qué es lo que pasaría, sabían que Luz era amiga de la Reina Murciélago pero aun así era un demonio muy imponente. De repente vieron tres pares de ojos que brillaron en la oscuridad, y repentinamente salieron tres pequeños murciélagos desde las sombras y revolotearon alrededor de Luz.

“¡¡Luz, Luz, Luz!!” los pequeños murciélagos decían con alegría mientras se frotaban contra Luz.

Luz se rio “Hola, pequeñas bolitas lindas. ¿Dónde está su mamá?” preguntó Luz mientras los abrazaba.

Amity no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar fijamente la interacción, los pequeños murciélagos de verdad parecían amar a Luz. Encontró la escena muy conmovedora, ver a Luz tan maternal, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Luz le había contado sobre que los cuidaba a veces pero nunca pensó que sería algo tan lindo.

Los pequeños demonios volaron a la cima del árbol y segundos después la Reina Murciélago descendió del árbol con los pequeños murciélagos volando a su lado. La Reina Murciélago aterrizó en su roca y los saludó.

“¡Hola, R.M.! ¿Cuándo aprendieron a hablar estos pequeños y adorables murciélagos?” preguntó Luz mientras sostenía a uno de los pequeños.

“Oh, dicen una que otra palabra de vez en cuando, tu nombre fue una de sus primeras palabras. Han estado preguntando por ti durante estos tres meses” La Reina Murciélago silbó y los pequeños murciélagos regresaron a donde estaban perchados.

“¿Cómo están las cosas en las islas, R.M.? preguntó Luz con una expresión seria.

“No muy bien, Luz. Después de la pelea en Hexside Belos enfureció. Está tratando de encontrarte desesperadamente” la Reina Murciélago le entregó a Luz un cartel de se busca, todos lo observaron.

King silbó y tomo el cartel “¡El triple de la recompensa de Eda! Estará muy orgullosa de ti, Luz. Le tomó años alcanzar esa recompensa, a ti solo te tomó tres meses alcanzar esa cantidad”

“Cuéntanos que pasó estos tres meses, por favor” Luz dijo aun con seriedad.

“Ha habido muchos arrestos en las islas, los guardias irrumpen en las casas buscando por rebeldes y se llevan a algunos sin razón. Tus amigos lograron lo que les pediste, las brujas salvajes han estado causando problemas por todas partes, algunos de los ciudadanos se les unieron porque ya tuvieron suficiente de las nuevas leyes de Belos, pero son un blanco fácil y terminan rápidamente en el Conformatorio o peor” les explicó la Reina Murciélago.

“No podemos esperar más. R.M. contacta a Barcus y Jerbo por favor, diles que vengan. Discutiremos nuestro plan y prepararemos todo lo que podamos necesitar” La Reina Murciélago asintió y sus ojos brillaron, mandándole un mensaje a los taliamigos de los brujos.

“Muy bien todos, trabajemos en esto” Luz creó na mesa con un hechizo de ilusión, con todo lo que había aprendido era capaz de hacer la ilusión tangible y resistente a un par de golpes, después convocó algunos papeles sobre ella. “Necesitamos hacer esto tan rápido como podamos, no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos una vez que iniciemos, así que todos aténganse al plan”

“Aun pienso que simplemente deberíamos al sujeto grande del Necronomicon” dijo King.

“¡Estamos tratando de salvar nuestro mundo, King, no destruirlo!” dijo Boscha mientras sujetaba el puente de su nariz.

“Hola, chicos” dijo Jerbo.

“Wow. Eso fue rápido” dijo Viney sorprendida de que solo les tomó unos minutos.

“No hemos estado escondiendo en el bosque desde que fingimos nuestra muerte, la barrera ha sido muy útil” explicó Jerbo.

“Es bueno verlos en una pieza, chicos. Tomen. Mi mamá hizo estas para ustedes” dijo Luz alegremente mientras les entregaba sus capas a ambos. Barcus ladró con felicidad.

“Dice que le des las gracias a tu mama por nosotros, Luz. Son estupendas, muchas gracias” dijo alegremente Jerbo. Aun cuando Luz podía comunicarse con los taliamigos ella nunca aprendió las otras lenguas de las islas así que no podía entender a Barcus. Tan pronto se pusieron sus capas se reunieron en la mesa y todos se pusieron serios.

“Muy bien, necesitamos atacar todos los lugares al mismo tiempo” dijo Luz.

“¿¡Qué!?” dijo Amity con sorpresa “¿No sería mejor que tomáramos uno por uno todos juntos?”

“Me temo que no. Una vez que empecemos Belos sabrá que estamos aquí y mandara todo lo que tiene, y estoy segura de que incluso si estamos todos juntos no podremos aguantar una batalla larga” explicaba Luz las razones por las cuales debían dividirse en equipos “Tenemos el elemento sorpresa, y tenemos que aprovechar eso porque una vez que iniciemos será nuestro primer y única oportunidad”

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó Willow.

Una vez que empecemos a pelear usaremos el glifo que creé para remover las marcas de todas las brujas de las islas, y cuando hagamos eso Belos notará que algo anda mal. Es por eso que debemos atacar al mismo tiempo para que cuando se dé cuenta ya sea demasiado tarde”

“¿Por qué no le pediste a Barcus y Jerbo que comenzaran a remover las marcas durante estos meses?” preguntó Boscha.

“Porque Belos hubiera sabido que podemos remover las marcas, y entonces hubiera hecho algo para prevenirlo, y no seriamos capaces de disminuir su poder” explicó Luz “Es por eso que debemos asaltar todos los objetivos al mismo tiempo. El no sabrá qué hacer si estamos repartidos alrededor de las islas y no tendrá suficiente tiempo para contrarrestar nuestras medidas”

“¿Entonces cuál es el plan?” preguntó Jerbo.

“Tenemos que atacar por toda la isla, así que necesito que le digas a los grupos rebeldes que causen problemas en todos los pueblos. En cuanto a nosotros, debemos asaltar tres lugares: El Conformatorio, Huesosburgo y el castillo del emperador”

“Déjanos Huesosburgo a nosotros” dijo Viney “Nosotros los alborotadores sabemos movernos sin ser detectados y además vivimos ahí, así que conocemos el lugar mejor que nadie” Jerbo y Barcus asintieron.

“El Conformatorio no es grande, y el guardián Wrath no será problema. Déjenme ese lugar a mí” dijo Boscha.

“¡¿Acaso eres estúpida!? ¿¡Que te hace pensar que solo será Wrath!? ¡¡No vas a ir sola!!” dijo Amity.

“Estaré bien. Además Huesosburgo es grande, y es un lugar abierto, debe haber más de nosotros en ese lugar. ¡Necesitamos cubrirnos las espaldas!” argumentó Boscha.

“¡NO! ¡No lo harás!” le respondió Amity “¡No puedes ir sola!”

“Si, si puedo. ¡¡Y lo hare!!” Boscha alzó su voz “¡¡Soy más poderosa ahora!!”

“¡Igual que todos nosotros! ¡Pero no eres invencible! Tu…tu…” Amity apretó sus puños y le frunció el ceño a Boscha.

“¿¡¿¡Yo qué!?!?” preguntó irritada Boscha.

“¡¡¡PODRIAS MORIR ESTA VEZ!!!” gritó finalmente Amity. Todo mundo se pasmó a excepción de Liz quien le fruncía a la mesa.

“¡Nos costó nuestra libertad actuar así en el aquelarre del emperador! ¡Si continúas pensando que somos invencibles terminaras muriendo! Y yo… yo no creo poder soportar perderte realmente esta vez” dijo Amity en voz baja.

“Am” murmuró Boscha mientras miraba a su amiga.

“Yo iré con Boscha” dijo Willow con seriedad.

“¿¡Qué!? ¡¡NO!! ¡¡No iras!!” dijo firmemente Boscha.

“No te estaba pidiendo permiso” dijo Willow mirando fijamente a Boscha.

“¡¡NO!! ¡¿Acaso no lo ven!? ¡¡La razón por la cual les estoy diciendo que yo atacare el Conformatorio es porque hay una barrera que no permite el uso de magia a excepción de los integrantes del aquelarre del emperador!!”

“¡Ya no tienes tu marca Boscha!” dijo Amity sabiendo mejor que nadie cómo funciona el Conformatorio.

“¡Pero yo soy la experta en pociones aquí! ¡Y estoy acostumbrada a pelear con pociones, nadie más sabe cómo hacerlo!” Y eso era verdad, aun cuando Luz ahora era buena prácticamente en todas las disciplinas, no le tomo mucho tiempo a Boscha igualar su maestría en pociones, después de todo, había sido entrenada en pociones toda su vida.

“Hemos entrenado en todas las disciplinas, Boscha. ¡Y te guste o no, yo iré contigo!” dijo firmemente Willow mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

“¡Yo iré también!” dijo Gus sin pensarlo dos veces.

“¡No!” dijo firmemente Luz, todos voltearon al escuchar la seriedad de su voz. “Gus, necesito que vayas a Huesosburgo. Tú, Edric y Emira son los expertos en ilusión, pero tú lo tomas con más seriedad que ellos, sin ofender chidos”

“No nos ofende, odiamos cuando nuestros padres nos enrolaron en esa clase porque no nos dejaron escoger, pero empezó a gustarnos porque podíamos hacer un montón de bromas con ella” dijo Edric.

“Gus, habrá mucho caos en Huesosburgo, necesito que hagas muchas copias de todos para causar una gran distracción, con eso correrán menos peligro que en El Conformatorio. Aun no tienes un taliamigo así que eso será una gran desventaja a la hora de pelear. Hubiera preferido que Ed y Em fueran a Huesosburgo, pero…” Luz miró a los gemelos con seriedad.

“Nosotros iremos al castillo. Debemos detener a nuestros padres, ya han causado mucho daño. Y no te dejaremos sola, Luz” dijo firmemente Emira.

“Sí, nos encargaremos de nuestros padres para que tú y Mittens puedan ir por Belos sin que se interpongan en su camino” dijo Edric.

“¡No! ¡Esperen!” Amity se alteró al escuchar eso “Yo…”

“Mittens, déjanoslo a nosotros” dijo Emira mientras miraba a su hermana con seriedad “Tú y Luz son las más fuertes entre todos nosotros, necesitara tu ayuda para derrotar a Belos. Recuerda que ese es el objetivo principal, cuando el caiga todo habrá terminado”

“Pero…”

“Todo está bien, hermanita” Edric le sonrió con confianza a Amity “Nadie más puede hacerlo más que tú y Luz”

Amity los miró con preocupación pero inmediatamente se puso seria y asintió con la cabeza.

“Huesosburgo será nuestra mayor distracción, contamos contigo, Gus” Luz miró a Gus con una expresión seria. Gus iba a decir algo pero solo le asintió a Luz con determinación en sus ojos.

“También. Barcus, tú también eres un experto en pociones, quiero que vayas con Boscha y Willow, nadie más tendría oportunidad dentro excepto tú y Boscha. Asegúrense de que Willow este protegida hasta que logren desvanecer la barrera” Barcus y Boscha asintieron.

“Viney, Jerbo, Gus. Necesitamos que causen una gran conmoción en Huesosburgo. Jerbo, lleva algunos grupos de rebeldes contigo para que puedan resistir contra os guardias. Eso dejara menos guardias en el castillo y en el Conformatorio porque nunca esperarían un ataque directo a esos lugares. Pero su objetivo principal es tomar la torre de transmisión, transmitiremos un mensaje, con suerte eso nos hará ganar más aliados. Sus tareas son las más peligrosas, como dijo Boscha, los atacaran de todas direcciones. Empiecen a remover las marcas de las brujas que encuentren, incluso la de los guardias” Los tres asintieron y dijeron que harían su mejor esfuerzo.

“Boscha, Willow, Barcus. Una vez que la distracción inicie es su turno de dirigirse al Conformatorio. Desactiven la barrera, liberen a los prisioneros del Conformatorio y quítenles sus marcas, también a los guardias. Una vez que terminen váyanse de ese lugar. No gasten tiempo en destruirlo, nos encargaremos de eso después. Es más importante que se dirijan a Huesosburgo y ayuden al otro equipo. Si alguno de los prisioneros está en condiciones de pelear y quieren hacerlo, envíenlos alrededor de la isla donde crean que puedan hacer falta. Barcus, tú sabes cómo está la situación, toma la decisión de a donde enviarlos” Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

“Amity, Em, Ed, King” Igual que los otros, una vez que la distracción haya atraído a la mayoría de los guardias, asaltaremos el castillo. Estoy segura de que sus padres estarán ahí o no lo dejaran, y no estoy segura de cuantos guardias quedaran ahí, así que nos abriremos paso hasta la sala del trono para terminar con Belos” dijo Luz con determinación.

“No te preocupes por nuestros padres, como dijimos antes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. Sí ellos se encuentran en el trono los guiaremos a otro lugar para que nadie se interponga en su camino” dijo Emira.

“Debemos encontrar el filacteria y destruirlo para que podamos matar a Belos, así que mantengan los ojos abiertos. Debe de emanar alguna especie de energía así que enfóquense en eso mientras nos abrimos paso” le dijo Luz a los Blight.

“King, entre nosotros tú eres el único que puede pasar inadvertido. Debes encontrar a Eda y Lilith” el pequeño demonio asintió.

“Sabemos dónde están” dijeron Amity y Boscha al mismo tiempo.

Empezaron a dibujar algunos planos rudimentarios del castillo y les explicaron a todos el mejor camino hacia la sala del trono y como acceder a la habitación donde Belos tenía las estatuas sin tener que entrar a la sala del trono. También hicieron dibujos del Conformatorio y explicaron cómo acceder a la habitación que contenía el cristal que le daba poder a la barrera para que pudieran desactivarla. Barcus y Jerbo les explicaron que había cambiado en Huesosburgo y que lugares podían usar para moverse desapercibidos, además cuales eran los mejores objetivos para llamar la atención para que sonaran la alarma. Y después de un par de horas todo estaba planeado.

Luz convoco pequeños talones con los glifos rompe sellos y les dio un montón de ellos a cada uno, cada talón tenía alrededor de cien glifos unidos por un aro de metal en la orilla, de tal forma solo necesitaban jalar las hojas para liberarlas. Una vez liberados los prisioneros la idea era darles paquetes de glifos para que ayudaran a remover los sellos. Siendo alborotadores, Barcus y Jerbo habían creado un sistema de teletransportación para enviar mensajes y cosas a los rebeldes, así que lanzaron el hechizo sobre los glifos y se los enviaron a los rebeldes con algunas notas, la primera tenía escrito ‘No usen los glifos, lean primero el plan. El show comienza a las 10 PM, no lleguen tarde’.

Una vez que todo estaba arreglado comenzaron a preparar todo lo que necesitarían. Antes de dejar la Casa Búho todos encogieron algunos cofres con todas las cosas que necesitarían, así que había unos cuantos cofres regados en la cueva de la Reina Murciélago.

Desde que Boscha había ascendido a capitán en el aquelarre ella había modificado su atuendo para que pudiera cargar sus pociones, no era algo muy complejo o llamativo, solo añadió una par de bolsas tácticas en sus piernas, cada una con ocho viales. Además agrego una bolsa de cintura que llevaba a la espalda, normalmente llevaba ahí sus pociones grandes, pero desde que aprendió de los libros antiguos ahora podía obtener el mismo efecto con menos líquido, así que ahora usaba viales medianos en lugar de viales grandes. Además, los viales pequeños tenían un efecto más poderoso, esto le permitió ampliar su capacidad a siete frascos medianos en esa bolsa. Así que remplazo todos los viales de sus bolsas. Sin embargo, colocó dos pociones grandes en una red y las sujeto a su cinturón.

Entonces Boscha llamó a Barcus y él selecciono las opciones que usaría y comenzó a llenar sus bolsas, estaba sorprendido de como algunas pociones estaban ahora en viales cuando antes necesitaban matraces para funcionar correctamente. Boscha le explico sobre los libros antiguos y todas las propiedades que aprendieron acerca de las pociones e ingredientes. Luz se disculpó con Barcus y Jerbo sobe eso, pero alguien tenía que estar en las islas para formar la resistencia, le aseguraron que estaba bien con la condición de que les enseñara cuando todo terminara, y por supuesto Luz acepto con gusto. Una vez hecho eso, Boscha tomo una mochila como la que usaba y la comenzó a llenar con algunas pociones como las que tenía en sus bolsas, y algunos viales extra y dos matraces grandes, etiquetándolos todos.

Llenar una bolsa con muchas pociones parece muy poco práctico, pero las bolsas para pociones son equipo especial. Primero, como las pociones están contenidas en viales de vidrio, la primera característica de las bolsas es un hechizo de distorsión de espacio-tiempo, de tal forma que puedes prácticamente doblar la bolsa y nada le pasara a su contenido, y eso también protege los viales de los ataques enemigos, nadie quiere una peligra poción explotando en su bolsa. Segundo, no importa cuántas pociones pongas dentro ya que la bolsa pesará solo su propio peso. Finalmente, algunas de las bolsas tiene poderosos hechizos que las hacen más grandes por dentro, podrías tener un cofre en un bolso de mano, pero por supuesto entre mayor el espacio y más pequeña la bolsa, mayor es su costo. Este equipo podía costar una fortuna, es por eso que todos tienen afinidad por solo algunas pociones, solo para cargar las necesarias.

Willow por su parte usaba una bolsa de cintura en la espalda mucho más pequeña que la de Boscha. En ella tiene algunas envolturas con semillas en perfecto orden, como puede sentir las plantas no necesita verlas para tomar la semilla deseada con tan solo sentirla, y en el bolsillo frontal de la bolsa lleva cinco viales con una poción verde.

Jerbo no era diferente, llevaba diferentes semillas dado que también estaba en el aquelarre de plantas. Pero una vez que se libraron de la marca comenzó a practicar su magia de abominaciones de nuevo, así que tenía todo lo necesario para mezclar su magia.

Aun cuando habían aprendido todos los tipos de magia, todos habían dominado aquella que habían practicado toda su vida, así que los demás no necesitaban mucho para pelear, solo Luz, quien llevaba una bolsa en su muslo con algunos glifos. Como estaban en las Islas Hirvientes, los glifos podían drenar magia directamente de las islas lo que sería muy útil para ella. Pero como no estaban seguros a que se enfrentarían, Boscha y Barcus prepararon un paquete de cinco pociones para todos.

Una vez que revisaron que tenían todo lo que necesitaban, simplemente esperaron a que llegara la hora. Esa calma antes de la tormenta siempre era la peor parte así que Boscha trató de aligerar el ambiente para todos.

“Sabes, nunca entendí para que rompiste el sello de las jirafas hasta que nos explicaste para que era ese sello. Para ser honesta, pensé que lo habías hecho porque te gustaban los enormes pe…” Boscha no pudo terminar su broma debido a un dolor agudo en su brazo. Comenzó a sobarlo mientras suprimía su grito de dolor.

“Termina esa oración y te juro que serás nuestra primera baja” dijo Amity con voz amenazante mientras miraba de forma asesina a Boscha.

“¿Celosa, eh?” dijo Boscha con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

“¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué hab… ¿algunas últimas palabras, Bos?” dijo Amity mientras sujetaba a Boscha por el collar de su capa.

“¡Oye! Solo estaba tratando de aligerar el ambiente aquí, ¡ni siquiera me dejaste llegar a la mejor parte de mi broma!” se quejó Boscha mientras sujetaba las muñecas de Amity. Todo mundo se rio ligeramente ante eso.

“Sabes, estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haberte salvado” dijo Luz a forma de broma.

“¡Oh, vamos! Iba a ser una broma sorprendente, hasta que la señorita celos lo arruinó. ¿Qué pasa, Am? ¿No soportas un poco de competencia?”

“¡¿Qu…de ese fenómeno?! ¡Por favor!” Amity cayó en el juego de Boscha y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, había una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Boscha. Amity hizo un quejido de irritación “¿¡Cómo pude tolerarte todos estos años!?”

“Oh, eso es sencillo, cariño” dijo Boscha con voz juguetona “No puedes vivir sin mí” Amity estaba tan irritada que había un tic en su ojo.

“Corre” dijo Amity con voz amenazante.

La sonrisa de Boscha se trasformó en una expresión de miedo y comenzó a correr cubriéndose detrás de Luz “¡Sálvame, Luz! Se volvió loca” dijo a forma de broma.

Amity se detuvo frente a Luz indicando con sus manos que quería estrangular a Boscha. Todos comenzaron a reírse. Luz se levantó y agito sus manos frente a Amity para que se detuviera.

“Por favor no la mates, Amity” dijo Luz alegremente “Después de todo logro su objetivo, creo que todos necesitábamos eso”

“¿Huh?” Amity miró alrededor y vio que todos estaban riéndose, incluso Boscha. Entonces Luz se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído que nadie pudo escuchar y Luz comenzó a reír. Y con eso Amity también comenzó a reír.

Y todos se relajaron con eso, aun cuando haya sido por un breve momento, pudieron liberar un poco de la tensión que habían estado cargando desde la noche anterior. Se sentaron en cualquier lugar que pudieron y comenzaron a hablar sobre cuál sería su mejor opción una vez que llegaran a sus objetivos. Cuando el tiempo llegó todos se reunieron, Barcus sacó una bola de cristal para hacer una predicción pero Luz puso su mano gentilmente sobre su pata y agito ligeramente la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

“No fallaremos” dijo Luz con confianza “Forjaremos nuestro propio camino” Barcus se le quedo mirando pero sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Todo mundo le asintió. No iban a perder.

“Luz, puedo mandar a los taliamigos para que les ayuden” dijo la Reina Murciélago.

Luz agitó su cabeza en negativa “No, no podemos permitirle capturar otro taliamigo, solo los drenara y se hará más poderoso”

“¡Entonces iré con ustedes!” dijo firmemente la Reina Murciélago, pero Luz rechazo también esa oferta.

“¡No! ¡No puedes!” dijo Luz mientras abrazaba a la Reina Murciélago “Eres madre, ¿recuerdas? Ellos te necesitan más que nosotros”

“Pero, debo ayudar, esto es por los taliamigos también”

“Lo sé, pero ya has hecho mucho por nosotros, ya es suficiente, R.M. Además necesito que hagas otra cosa por mi” Luz sacó la caja de trampas de Eda de uno de los cofres y se la entregó. “Cuida a Hooty, por favor. Todos los libros antiguos están dentro de él, y también hazte cargo de esto…” Luz se quitó la llave y se la entregó a la Reina Murciélago.

“Pero esto es… ¿por qué?” pregunto con preocupación la Reina Murciélago.

“No podemos permitir que él la consiga, sería demasiado peligroso que la llevara conmigo al castillo” eso fue lo que todos le escucharon decir, sin embargo, Luz habló con la Reina Murciélago a través de su vínculo de taliamigo _“Si algo nos pasa, destrúyela o úsala para dejar la islas. No puede conseguirla R.M., no debe dejar este reino nunca”_

“Entiendo. Cuidare de ellas” dijo en voz alta la Reina murciélago.

“Yo o Eda volveremos por ellas, hasta entonces mantén seguros a los taliamigos” dijo Luz con una sonrisa.

“Tengan cuidado, mis niños. Esta no será una pelea fácil, no dejen que el poder que han ganado los ciegue” les dijo la Reina murciélago “Puede que sean fuertes, pero aún son jóvenes” Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

“Muy bien, chicos, es su turno. Una vez que las alarmas suenen nos moveremos” les dijo Luz a Viney, Gus y Jerbo. La tensión regresó al ambiente. Este era. Todo por lo que habían entrenado los meses pasados, ya no había vuelta atrás ahora. Las brujas se pusieron sus capuchas y se dirigieron hacia Puddles. Emira se acercó a Viney y la abrazó.

“Ten cuidado allá afuera, ¿de acuerdo?” le dijo gentilmente Emira a su novia “No te arriesgues”

“Tú también cuídate” Viney apretó su abrazo “No podría soportar perderte de nuevo”

“No lo harás” respondió con suavidad Emira.

“Prométemelo” dijo Viney con una voz de súplica.

“Regresare, lo prometo, cariño” Emira besó apasionadamente a Viney. Cuando se separaron, Viney montó a Puddles. Emira abrazó a Puddles por el cuello y le susurró “Mantenlos a salvo, Puddles” cuando Emira se apartó, Viney le ordeno a Puddles que volara hacia Huesosburgo.

El resto de las brujas miraron como el grifo desaparecía en la distancia, volaron hacia la cima del árbol que estaba sobre la cueva de la Reina Murciélago y ahí esperaron pacientemente. Había un silenció muy peculiar sobre las islas, como si todas las criaturas supieran que iba a pasar. Y exactamente e las 10 PM comenzaron a escuchar explosiones a la distancia, dirigieron sus miradas a Huesosburgo y podían ver las explosiones y el fuego alrededor del pueblo, su primer objetivo era destruir los precintos policiacos para crear el caos en el pueblo. Y después de media hora las alarmas comenzaron a gritar en Huesosburgo.

**[INSERTAR MUSICA SUGERIDA NO. 1]**

“Esa es nuestra señal. Es hora de actuar” dijo Luz con seriedad.

Comenzaron a volar en la dirección del pecho del Titán, conforme se acercaban las explosiones podían escucharse más fuerte, para el momento que pasaron Huesosburgo podían escuchar los sonidos de las batallas por todo el pueblo, ninguno volteó a mirar al pueblo, todos tenían sus objetivos, si sobre todo, confiaban en sus amigos. Volaron directamente hacia sus objetivos. Cuando estaban a medio camino entre Huesosburgo y el castillo ambos equipos comenzaron a tomar diferentes direcciones.

Willow, Boscha y Barcus volaron hacia el Conformatorio, para ese momento la mayoría de los guardias estarían en Huesosburgo. Cuando la prisión estaba a la vista Willow le dio una advertencia a Boscha.

“Si nos traicionas, hare crecer semillas dentro de ti hasta que explotes” dijo Willow con voz amenazante.

“¡Willow, ya no soy más esa persona!” se quejó Boscha.

“Lo creeré cuando lo vea” Aun cuando estaban en mejores términos, Willow aún tenía un poco de resentimiento por todo lo que había pasado desde que se habían unido al aquelarre del emperador. Boscha se sintió un poco herida pero sabía que Willow estaba en su derecho de odiarla, y que le tomaría más tiempo a Willow perdonarla completamente.

“No te fallaré de nuevo” se susurró a si misma Boscha.

Tan pronto aterrizaron en la explanada del Conformatorio, fueron recibidos por bolas de fuego de tres guardias que estaban en la puerta y otros cinco en la reja de la muralla. No les costó ningún trabajo deshacerse de ellos, Boscha simplemente les lanzo sus propias bolas de fuego y los noqueo de un solo golpe. Se escuchó el sonido de aplausos cuando los guardias tocaron el suelo, llamando su atención. El Guardián Wrath salió de la entrada del edificio.

“Debo decir que estoy impresionado, noquear a mis guardias con un solo hechizo” dijo Wrath con un poco de humor en su voz “Pensé que los rebeldes solo eran escoria, será muy divertido torturarlos”

“¡Cállate, Wrath! Apártate de mi camino o lo lamentaras” dijo bruscamente Boscha.

“Qu… ¿¡Comandante Boscha!?” Wrath se detuvo y miro anonadado a la bruja bajo la capucha.

“Que hay, Wrath. Cuanto tiempo sin verte” dijo Boscha con frialdad.

“¡¡¡La señora Odalia dijo que estabas muerta!!!” dijo Wrath sorprendido de que Boscha estaba viva.

“Bueno, esa perra casi lo consiguió”

“¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Eso es ridículo!! ¡¿Por qué haría algo como eso?!” Wrath comenzó a discutir con Boscha.

“Abre esos pequeños ojos que tienes, Wrath. Hemos sido engañados todo este tiempo. Ahora muévete. No puedes ganar esta pelea” dijo Boscha de modo amenazante.

Wrath comenzó a reírse. ¿Por qué debería escucharte? Solo eres una desertora, una traidora. Quizá por eso ella trató de matarte”

“Muévete” dijo Boscha en un ultimátum.

“Lo siento…comandante. No pasaras” Wrath transformo su manos en hachas.

En un parpadeo Boscha ya estaba detrás de Wrath con su mano libre envuelta en fuego “Dije que te movieras” y con esas palabras le lanzó una poderosa llamarada en la espalda de Wrath, mandándolo a volar a la mitad de la explanada. Wrath calvó sus manos en el suelo para detenerse. Un repentino temblor causo que se mantuviera en una rodilla, espinas comenzaron a emerger del pozo que rodaba la explanada, trepando los muros que rodeaban el Conformatorio. Mientras estaba distraído con eso, Barcus trepó a su espalda y lo mordió en el hombro mientras le lanzaba una poción de parálisis a los pies, el líquido se evaporo en una nube amarilla, y entonces retrocedió. Willow hizo crecer enredaderas bajo Wrath, envolviéndolo en ellas fuertemente. Wrath comenzó a reírse y se liberó transformando sus manos en grandes espadas.

“¿Para qué creen que es esta mascara? Esa clase de pociones no me hace nada” dijo Wrath mientras desenredaba sus brazos liberando sus tentáculos. Estiro los tentáculos de una de sus manos hacia Boscha y los de la otra mano los estiro contra Willow y Barcus. Pero eran demasiado rápidos para él, solo se movieron a una velocidad impresionante y realizaron un ataque en conjunto. Willow esparció algunas semillas en el suelo he hizo crecer algunas de ellas. Un par de plantas come-hombres crecieron y enredaron sus vainas-tentáculo con los tentáculos de Wrath, jalándolo para que no fuera capaz de retraerlos. Boscha lanzó un hechizo de hielo, y debajo de Wrath, agujas de hielo se alzaron, aprisionándolo entre ellas. Barcus se lanzó contra Wrath y de una mordida le arrebato la máscara.

“¡Espera! ¡¡No se la quites!!” Boscha le gritó a Barcus, pero cuando Barcus volteó a ver a Wrath, este abrió su boca y comenzó a exhalar fuego contra Barcus. El instante en el que Willow vio que Wrath abría su boca, ella golpeo su bastón contra el suelo y una barrera de burbuja rodeo a Barcus, el aliento solo golpeó la barrera y mando a Barcus un par de metros atrás, Barcus aterrizo en sus cuatro patas con un giro rápido y la barrera desapareció. Wrath exhaló fuego en dirección de las plantas come-hombres y las quemó, liberándose así de las enredaderas.

Wrath se lanzó contra Willow quien era la más alejada de los otros. Boscha giro su bastón tres veces y golpeo fuertemente el suelo, todo el suelo entre Wrath y Willow comenzó a alzarse en columnas. Wrath uso sus tentáculos para moverse entre las columnas como si fuera un pulpo, sin embargo Boscha revirtió el hechizo y las columnas regresaron al suelo. Willow ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había una gran planta con un bulbo hasta arriba, el bulbo se abrió y comenzó a lanzarle semillas a Wrath, las semillas se pegaron a su ropa y lo hicieron retirarse y exhalar fuego para quemar la planta.

Los ojos del taliamigo de Willow, una pequeña flor con un ojo en el centro y cinco raíces espinosas llamada Lily, comenzaron a brillas y las semillas que se habían adherido a Wrath comenzaron a germinar y a envolverlo a anclarlo al suelo. Trató de liberarse pero fue en vano.

“¡¿¡Qué demonios es esto!?!” grito Wrath.

“Esas son solanáceas sanguijuela. Una planta parasita que crece al drenar la energía de otro organismo hasta que madura completamente” dijo Willow fríamente. Eso hizo que Boscha diera un paso atrás y miró a Willow con preocupación, nunca pensó que Willow podía ser así de… siniestra. “Pero no te preocupes, no te matará, solo necesitamos fuera de nuestro camino. Ahora se bueno y duerme”

Las semillas comenzaron a absorber la energía de Wrath y después de un minuto se desmayó. Las plantas dejaron de crecer dejando un capullo verde a la mitad de la explanada.

“Tenías razón, él no era problema” dijo Willow alegremente “¡Salvemos a los prisioneros!” Willow comenzó a correr a la entrada de la prisión.

Boscha y Barcus se quedaron quietos en su lugar mientras veían con asombro a Willow. La cara de Boscha estaba sonrojada, pero se liberó del encanto cuando vio una vial con líquido negro volando en dirección de Willow.

“¡¡¡WILLOW, CUIDADO!!!” Boscha gritó y en un instante ya estaba tacleando a Willow, ambas chicas terminaron ene le piso. Voltearon a ver a donde estaba originalmente Willow y vieron un charco de líquido negro burbujeando y derritiendo ligeramente el suelo.

**[INSERTAR MUSICA SUGERIDA NO. 2]**

Los Búhos Antiguos escucharon una risa encima de ellos. Los tres voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz.

“No esperaba verte nunca más, mi pequeña princesa” un demonio dijo con voz burlona.

Boscha y Willow se levantaron mientras Barcus corría hacia su lado.

“¿Ese no es…?” preguntó Willow.

“Mi papá” dijo Boscha con rencor.

“¡Oh! Barcus también está aquí. Pensé que habías muerto, pero parece que los guardias de elite son tan incompetentes como cualquiera de las brujas menores de las islas” dijo con un poco de sorpresa el padre de Boscha. Barcus le gruño al hombre.

“Pareces sorprendido de verme de nuevo” dijo Boscha con una expresión furiosa en su rostro.

“Por supuesto, princesa. Sabes, Odalia nos dijo que fuiste asesinada por la humana y que moriste peleando hasta tu último aliento. Imagina cuan…decepcionado estuve al ir eso. La hija del líder del Aquelarre de Pociones asesinada por una insignificante humana. ¡¡Que insulto para nuestra familia!!” dijo molesto Malphas.

“Lamento decirte esto pero, ¡fue Odalia quien intentó matarme!” dijo Boscha con resentimiento.

“Oh, pero eso ya lo sé, princesa” dijo Malphas con voz tranquila “¿Quién crees que se lo sugirió a ella?”

“¿Qué?” dijo Boscha casi en un murmullo. Todos miraron a su padre con caras llenas de sorpresa.

“Siempre has sido una desgracia para la familia, princesa. Eras excelente en pociones justo como yo, estaba orgulloso de ti. Y lo estabas haciendo genial, pero en algún punto comenzaste a tratar a las brujas menores como a tus iguales, incluso te volviste amiga de esa media bruja a tu lado. No podía permitir que alguien así fuera la siguiente líder del aquelarre de pociones, es por eso que te envié al aquelarre del emperador, tal vez de esa forma enderezarías el camino. Pero imagina mi decepción cuando te rehusaste a matar a alguien, eso fue lo último que pude tolerar” dijo Malphas con decepción en su voz.

“[¡Por eso nunca me agradaste! Tu aura era de un color negro y siempre olías a sangre]” ladró Barcus.

“Es una pena, tu siempre me agradaste Barcus, eras uno de los mejores mezcladores de pociones de mi aquelarre” Malphas dejo escapar un suspiro “Como sea, un día estaba hablando con Odalia y me contó sobre que Amity se rehusaba igual que tú, aun cuando Odalia mató a sus hermanos. Así que le sugerí que tal vez tomando todo de Amity haría el truco” dijo Malphas con una sonrisa desagradable en su rostro.

“¡¿Así que simplemente me diste a tus amigos para que esa perra lograra su enfermizo plan!?” gritó Boscha muy furiosa.

“¿Amigos?” Malphas comenzó a reírse. “Oh, princesa, eres tan inocente. No existe tal cosa como la amistad, solo tenemos asociaciones para que siempre recibamos algún beneficio de aquellos con quien nos asociamos, y los Blight son una de las familias más poderosas de las Islas Hirvientes. Así que te vendí a ella, pero desde luego somos inmensamente ricos, así que pedí algo aún mejor que el dinero. A cambio de ti, yo recibiría la mano de Amity. ¡Oh! Debiste haber visto a Amity después de tu ‘muerte’. Esa ira, tan implacable, era tan magnifica, tan…perfecta. Odalia estaba deleitada con mi oferta, unir a nuestras familias nos volvería la familia más poderosa en este reino, siendo líderes de tres aquelarres” dijo Malphas con deleite.

Todos se sintieron enfermos al escuchar todo eso. Barcus le gruño y mostró los dientes mientras que Willow lo miraba con horror y asco. Boscha comenzó a ponerse más furiosa, ella apretó sus puños mientras lo miraba de forma asesina.

“Pero desde luego tu mare nunca hubiera accedido” Malphas dejo salir un gran suspiro. “Nunca le gustó como yo te educaba, siempre estaba preocupada por tu comportamiento. Siempre queriendo pasar tiempo contigo, aun cuando tú siempre quisiste estar sola en casa” Malphas comenzó a reír “Imagina cuan patético era que siempre preguntaba si podía acompañarte a la mansión Blight, solo para tratar de encajar. Pero desde luego nunca iba a hacerlo, después de todo, nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado desde un principio, solo para unificar a nuestras familias. Pero ya tuve suficiente de ella” dijo Malphas con frialdad.

Boscha comenzó a recordad todas las veces que su madre le preguntaba su podía ir con ella, todas las veces que entraba en su habitación sin tocar la puerta, y ella…ella simplemente la rechazaba. Comenzó a arrepentirse de todas las veces que le hizo eso a su madre. Su madre estaba preocupada por ella y siempre buscaba una forma de estar con ella para tratar de enderezar su camino. Siempre se preocupó por ella, aun cuando era una completa perra su madre nunca se rindió con ella. “¡¿Dónde está mamá?!” demandó Boscha con lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

“Oh, no te reocupes, princesa. No la mataría, está en el contrato. Debe estar abajo en alguna celda, o tal vez ya murió por las torturas de Wrath, la verdad no me importa. Pero te diré que. Cuando te maté le enseñare tu cuerpo sin vida para que pueda verte una vez más. Después de todo, tú ya estas muerta” dijo Malphas con tono burlón.

Boscha gritó en ira y se lanzó contra su padre, sus bastones chocaron y produjeron una onda expansiva. Boscha lo miraba furiosamente pero su padre solo le sonreía de forma altanera. Malphas sacó un vial con su mano libre y lo bebió.

Boscha se pasmó cuando fue empujada hacia atrás con un ligero golpe a su bastón, después Malphas la golpeó con su bastón. Boscha fue lanzada contra la pared del Conformatorio, se estrelló fuertemente en ella y quebró la pared por la fuerza, el golpee la hundió ligeramente en la pared, un delgado rastro de sangre comenzó a escurrir de su boca.

Willow trazó algunos círculos de hechizo haciendo que espinas comenzaran a lanzarse en contra de Malphas, el líder del aquelarre simplemente las evadió como si no se trataran de nada. Malphas usó su bastón para crear una onda mortal de aire que cortó las espinas como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, después dirigió su ataque a Willow y Barcus. Ambos conjuraron barreras alrededor de ellos, la barrera bloqueo el ataque pero la barrera se rompió con solo ese golpe de aire.

Boscha sacó un vial y lo bebió, se liberó de la pared y se lanzó contra su padre de nuevo. Comenzaron a pelear en el aire, esta vez siendo Boscha la que estrelló a Malphas contra el piso. Willow intentó aprisionarlo pero Malphas solo evadió las enredaderas, este lanzo un vial contra las plantas y estas se congelaron. Barcus también bebió una poción de fuerza y se lanzó contra Malphas quien se protegió con su bastón tratando de empujar a Barcus. Boscha se lanzó en caída libre hacia su padre, Malphas empujó a Barcus y levantó su bastón para bloquear el ataque de Boscha. El piso bajo sus pies se cuarteó y algunos ladrillos se levantaron del suelo.

Barcus lanzó un vial a los pies de Malphas haciendo que unas manos demoniacas lo sujetaran por sus tobillos y piernas. Ahora que era incapaz de moverse, Boscha aprovechó para lanzarle una gran llamarada. Malphas creo una barrera sobre el para detener el fuego, pero comenzó a agrietarse debido al ataque implacable de Boscha. Barcus tomó dos viales con diferentes pociones y se los lanzo a Malphas, Boscha miró los viales y retrocedió. Los viales se rompieron a los pies de Malphas y se produjo una gran explosión cuando los líquidos entraron en contacto.

Todos miraron en expectativa con sus bastones en posición de guardia. Algunos viales con líquido negro salieron de la nube de humo en su dirección, Willow levantó una pared de espinas y los viales chocaron en ella, las plantas empezaron a secarse y disolverse. Otra serie de viales volaron a través de los agujeros en la pared de espina, la mayoría apuntando a Willow, y como la chica estaba concentrada en su hechizo está no notó los viales. Boscha se movió a una increíble velocidad y sujeto a Willow, jalándola fuera del camino de los viales. Barcus esquivo los viales con su agilidad natural, la pared de espinas se disolvió completamente en solo segundos. Los viales se estrellaron en el piso, y justo como antes, el piso comenzó a derretirse.

“Gracias” dijo Willow apartándose gentilmente de Boscha “De cualquier forma, ¿qué son esas cosas, son una especie de solvente?”

“Pociones de muerte” dijo Boscha con disgusto. Los ojos de Willow se hicieron grandes de horror. “No dejes que te toquen, juzgando por el piso una sola gota es suficiente para matarnos”

Una vez que el humo se disipó, pudieron ver a Malphas quien solamente estaba parado sacudiendo el polvo de su capa. “Impresionante, en verdad te has vuelto fuerte, princesa. Pero aun soy más fuerte que ustedes” Malphas lanzó varios viales alrededor de la explanada y cuando estos se rompieron la explanada comenzó a cubrirse con una densa niebla. Solo eran capaces de mirar unos cuantos metros frente a ellos. “Ahora díganme, rebeldes. ¿Qué es lo que harán ahora? Si vuelan tendré un tiro libre, pero eso no sería divertido, los hare sufrir. Pero no te preocupes, princesa, te dejaré vivir para que puedas verme torturar a tu madre. Creo que será más divertido que enseñarle tu cadáver”

Eso hizo que Boscha enfureciera de nuevo así que comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego en todas las direcciones, Barcus tuvo que esquivar algunas de ellas pero no se movió de su lugar. De repente un matraz morado golpeó a Boscha en el pecho y la poción se hizo humo. Boscha comenzó a toser, era una poción de veneno, una muy potente. En un segundo Boscha comenzó a tener visión borrosa y callo sobre sus rodillas debido al dolor que le causaba el veneno esparciéndose en sus pulmones. Willow estaba cerca así que pudo ver a Boscha y otra serie de viales volando hacia ella.

“¡¡Boscha!!” Willow trazó un hechizo y jaló a Boscha con un hechizo de levitación. Entonces Willow tomó uno de los viales que Boscha y Barcus le dieron a todos, uno de ellos era na poción anti veneno. Normalmente hay una poción específica para cada veneno, pero gracias a los libros antiguos Boscha fue capaz de crear una poción que neutralizaba todos los tipos de veneno, así que la vertió en la boca de Boscha. El anti veneno funciono de inmediato y Boscha comenzó a toser tratando de respirar aire fresco.

“Gracias, Willow” dijo Boscha entre tosidos.

“Debes dejar de hacer eso, Boscha. Morirás si sigues dejando que tu ira te controle. No caigas en sus juegos” dijo Willow con seriedad “Disiparé esta niebla”

“Espera” Boscha sujeto a Willow por la mano antes de que pudiera irse “Toma” sacó un vial de una de sus bolsas y la colocó en el espacio vacío de la bolsa de pociones Willow “Carga siempre esas cinco pociones”

“¡Pero puedes necesitarla de nuevo!” Willow iba a devolvérsela pero Boscha la detuvo.

“Tengo otras dos en mis bolsas, tómala, gastaste la tuya en mí. Tú también puedes necesitarla” Willow asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la orilla de la explanada.

Mientras tanto, Barcus estaba en silencio prestando atención a su alrededor, detectó a Willow corriendo a la orilla de la explanada, y podía escuchar los tosidos de Boscha, pero estaba enfocándose en otra cosa. Movió sus orejas en todas direcciones tratando de escuchar algo, y entonces escucho pasos, los pasos de Malphas. Barcus olfateó el aire, y detectó el olor de Malphas, ese desagradable olor a sangre y muerte. Se movió silenciosamente hacia dónde provenía el olor y entonces pudo ver a Boscha tratando de recuperar su aliento, podía oler el remanente del veneno, y entonces pudo vislumbrar la sombra de Malphas a unos metros de Boscha y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra el a una gran velocidad. Malphas lo avistó pero era demasiado tarde, solo le tomó a Barcus un parpadeo para alcanzar y taclear a Malphas, mandándolo a volar contra la pared del Conformatorio gracias a la poción de fuerza que había bebido.

De repente la niebla comenzó a disiparse, la explanada ahora estaba cubierta de enredaderas y algunas flores moradas aun cerradas en el suelo, las plantas comenzaron a absorber la niebla, después de todo solo era agua. De pronto algunas espinas surgieron bajo Malphas, apenas pudo escapar de ellas, pero las espinas lo siguieron, no le dieron oportunidad de que hiciera otro movimiento. Barcus fue tras él. Malphas sacó varios viales con pociones herbicidas y los lanzó contra las espinas disolviéndolas en una masa verde. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar otro vial de entre su ropa Boscha ya estaba a su lado conjurando una llamarada frente a él, y con un grito de ira la chica lo mando a la mitad de la explanada con su poderosa llamarada.

El ojo de la taliamiga de Willow brilló y las flores de la explanada comenzaron a florecer y estas comenzaron a disparar agujas venenosas contra Malphas en todas direcciones, era imposible para el esquivarlas todas, así que conjuro una barrera pero debido a la enrome cantidad de flores la barrera no pudo resistir y algunas espinas lo alcanzaron. Malphas comenzó a sentir de inmediato como el veneno se esparcía por su cuerpo, así que trató de tomar una poción anti veneno, pero cuando su mano llego al lugar donde usaba su bolsa no había nada ahí.

“[¿Buscabas esto?]” Dijo Barcus mientras le aventaba la bolsa a Boscha.

Boscha miró dentro de la bolsa e hizo una cara de disgusto cuando vio las pociones en su interior. Sabía que su padre era desagradable pero cuando vio varias pociones utilizadas para manipular gente se sintió enferma, no quería imaginar la clase de cosas desagradables que hiciera con ellas, ni cuantas veces las había usado en su madre. “Fin del camino, pedazo de mierda. Agradezco que me hayas dicho la verdad, ahora no sentir ningún remordimiento cuando mueras”

Malphas comenzó a reírse y tras trazar un circulo de hechizo un matraz grande con liquido dorado en su interior apareció y aterrizo en su mano.

“[¡¡¡ESA ES LA OMNIPOCION!!!]” ladró Barcus con sorpresa.

“¡¿La reliquia?!” Willow comenzó a entrar en pánico “¡¡¡DETENGANLO!!!”

La Omnipoción, una de las ocho reliquias que estaban en posesión del emperador Belos, está en particular era una poción especial creada con varios ingredientes, pero el más importante era fluido medular del cadáver del Titán. Y solo el emperador podía tener acceso a esta substancia, era ilegal para cualquier otra bruja, aun para los líderes de los aquelarres. La poción le brindaba un poder inmenso al que la bebía, siendo la medula del Titán el ingrediente principal, la poción aumentaba todas las habilidades de la bruja, además de darle inmunidad a todo tipo de estados negativos, prácticamente varias pociones en una misma. Uno podría pensar que la reliquia era inútil dado que una bruja podía beber varias pociones para incrementar sus habilidades, pero había un detalle con ello, si alguien bebía demasiadas pociones su cuerpo era incapaz de soportar tal cantidad de poder y terminaba muriendo además de que varias pociones eran letales si se mezclaban. Pero la Omnipoción brindaba todos los beneficios en una única poción, sin ninguno de los efectos negativos.

Los tres se lanzaron contra Malphas pero ya era tarde, se habían congelado por unos segundos al reconocer la reliquia, así que ninguno llegó a tiempo. Una onda de choque empujó hacia atrás a los Búhos Antiguos y cayeron fuertemente en el suelo. Un brillo blanco rodeo a Malphas.

“¿Qué harán ahora?” había una risa demente impresa en el rostro d Malphas “¡Estoy bendecido por el Titán! ¡¡Ahora soy un dios!!” el brujo comenzó a reír.

Los tres miraron ferozmente a Malphas, había una gota de sudor en sus frentes, nunca pensaron que tendrían que pelear contra un líder de aquelarre ahí, y nunca pasó por sus mentes que llevaría una reliquia encima. Estabas en problemas, no podían dormirlo, paralizarlo o envenenarlo, era inmune a todo, y ahora era muy fuerte. Y estaban perdiendo tiempo, necesitaban liberar a las brujas y romper los sellos.

Malphas trazó delante de él un círculo gigante del tamaño de la mitad de la explanada, lanzando una gran llamarada contra los tres búhos. Barcus, Willow y Boscha crearon una barrera en conjunto para bloquear el ataque de fuego, pero el fuego era tan intenso que la barrera comenzó a quebrarse. Enfocaron más energía en su barrera para que pudiera resistir, y después de varios segundos el fuego cesó, la barrera parecía un rompecabezas. Malphas les lanzó una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo, causando que la barrera se rompiera y que las brujas comenzaran a esquivar los fragmentos de hielo. La cantidad de fragmentos volando hacia ellos era descomunal, tuvieron grandes dificultades para esquivarlos todos.

Boscha lanzó numerosas bolas de fuego contra Malphas pero este las reflejo con su bastón, enviándolas de vuelta contra ellos. Willow hizo crecer algunas espinas para capturarlo, las espinas le envolvieron el brazo pero con un simple movimiento rompió las espinas y quemó las plantas. Las flores que estaban en la explanada le apuntaron y lanzaron espinas venenosas de nuevo, pero él no se movió. Las agujas le dieron directamente pero nada paso, Malphas solo se rio. Barcus se lanzó contra él pero fue repelido con un simple golpe del bastón de Malphas estrellándolo fuertemente en el suelo debido a la increíble fuerza que ahora tenía. Entonces Malphas se lanzó contra Boscha.

“¡¡¡BOSCHA!!!” gritó Willow.

Malphas sujetó a Boscha por el cuello, azotándola fuertemente contra el muro que rodeaba el pozo. El impacto cuarteó la pared, Boscha se contraía de dolor mientras tosía algo de sangre. Ella no podía gritar debido a que su padre la sujetaba por el cuello. La triclope estaba tratando de zafarse desesperadamente del agarre de Malphas, incluso envolvió sus manos en llamas para quemar el brazo de su padre causando que este gruñera de dolor. Malphas azotó a Boscha de nuevo contra el muro lo que hizo que la chica perdiera sus fuerzas.

“¡¡Eso duele, pequeña puta!!” gruño Malphas.

“P-puede que seas f-fuerte, p-pero no e-eres invencible” dijo Boscha con voz ahogada, incapaz de respirar adecuadamente.

“Tienes razón, pero no me tomara mucho tiempo matarlos” Malphas golpeó la pared a un lado de Boscha para demostrar su fuerza, la pared se partió en dos. Boscha comenzó a forcejear de nuevo tratando de liberarse del agarre “¿Una luchadora, eh? Me gusta eso en una mujer. Quizá me divierta un poco contigo enfrente de tu madre una vez que mate a tus amigos” dijo Malphas de una forma muy desagradable mientras se lamia el pico. Boscha le escupió en el ojo una mezcla de saliva y sangre provocando que Malphas enfureciera “¡¡¡Te enseñare a respetar a tu padre!!!”

Malphas retrajo su brazo preparándose para golpear a Boscha directamente en la cabeza pero algo sujeto su brazo, volteó y vio su brazo envuelto por zarcillos. Trató de romperlos pero cuando jaló su brazo los zarcillos simplemente lo siguieron, miró hacia abajo y observo que la planta se movía con él, en lugar de romper la planta simplemente la arrancó del suelo. Mientras él estaba distraído con Boscha, Willow había corrido al borde de la explanada y puso algunas semillas dentro de uno de sus viales y lo aventó al pozo, entonces liberó todo su poder y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Las semillas comenzaron a crecer y a unirse en una sola planta grande, la planta se alzó por encima del pozo con un bulbo prominente en la cima, entonces la planta lanzó sus zarcillos a Malphas. No importaba que tan fuerte fuera Malphas ahora, la planta no lo soltaría, la poción especial que Willow había lanzado al pozo era un fertilizante especial de una receta de los libros antiguos. La poción hacía crecer a las plantas fuertes y de forma rápida, y combinada con las habilidades de Willow la planta era prácticamente indestructible, justo como una Hidra, cuando un zarcillo se rompía, otros crecían de la parte cortada.

Los zarcillos se introdujeron bajo la piel de Malphas y comenzaron a esparcirse hasta llegar a su saco de bilis, Malphas dejo salir un grito de dolor. Willow alzó su mano y la planta comenzó a drenar algo de Malphas, su brillo comenzó a desaparecer y comenzó a sentir que sus fuerzas estaban desapareciendo. “¡¡¡Esto no es posible!!! ¡¿¡¿¡¿Qué carajos es esta cosa?!?!?!” dijo Malphas con una voz llena de dolor.

Barcus apareció de la nada y mordió ferozmente el brazo de Malphas con el que estaba sujetando a Boscha, haciendo que Malphas gritara más y liberara su agarre de Boscha.

Boscha se impulsó con la pared, y con un gritó que contenía toda la ira que llevaba en su interior, juntó las manos y lanzó una poderosa llamarada frente a la cabeza de Malphas, su cuerpo quedó inerte después de unos segundos. Sus taliamigos volaron hacia ellos y se sujetaron de ellos, aterrizando suavemente junto a Willow. Voltearon a ver al cuerpo decapitado de Malphas, el bulbo de la planta floreció, revelado una flor carmín con afilados colmillos en el centro. La planta soltó el cuerpo lanzándolo a su boca. El bulbo se cerró de nuevo.

“Hasta nunca, hijo de puta” dijo Boscha con frialdad mientras veía el cuerpo ser engullido.

“[¿Qué fue eso, Willow?]” preguntó Barcus mirando la planta.

“Condena de bruja. La planta más mortífera de las Islas Hirvientes. Introduce sus zarcillos bajo la piel y se abre paso hasta el saco de bilis, y comienza a drenar la magia una vez ahí” dijo Willow con frialdad.

“Pensé que era inmune a todo” dijo Boscha.

“Quizá estaba protegido contra estados alterados, pero la condena de bruja drena la magia directamente del saco de bilis, y todas las pociones se esparcen por el cuerpo desde ahí” explicó Willow “Pensó que era invencible así que bajó su guardia”

“Cegado por el poder, huh” dijo Boscha aun mirando la planta “Justo como dijo Reina Murciélago”

“Sí. No caigamos en ese error” dijo Willow “Como sea, no perdamos más tiempo, liberemos a todos”

Comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada, y tan solo a unos metros de su meta comenzaron a escuchar una melodía. De repente un agudo dolor en sus cabezas los hizo detenerse y los tres sujetaron sus cabezas con ambas manos, el dolor era tan intenso que cayeron al piso y comenzaron a retorcerse por el dolor. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Boscha convocó la mochila extra y se la colocó a Willow, entonces levitó a Willow y a Barcus y los lanzo directamente a través de la entrada del Conformatorio para después conjurar una barrera especial en la entrada para que el sonido no atravesara.

Willow y Barcus se recuperaron unos segundos después y Willow corrió hacia la entrada y vio con gran preocupación y horror como Boscha se retorcía y gritaba por el dolor en el que se encontraba. Willow golpeó la barrera con desesperación tratando de alcanzar a Boscha mientras la llamaba pero repentinamente la entrada fue cubierta por enredaderas. Willow y Barcus escucharon una risa detrás de ellos así que se giraron rápidamente.

“Creo que deberían preocuparse por ustedes en lugar de preocuparse por ella, estará muerta en poco tiempo de cualquier forma” dijo una mujer de forma burlona “Es bueno verla señorita Park, me preguntaba donde había estado”

“¡Dama Kayra! ¿¡¿¡Que está haciendo aquí!?!?” preguntó Willow con sorpresa. En frente de ellos estaba la líder del aquelarre de plantas, una hermosa dríada demonio con una flor cerrada en su cabeza.

“Oh, cariño. ¿De verdad pensaron que era tan fácil sorprender al emperador Belos? El Oráculo anticipó este ataque, solo los dejamos creer que tenían el control de la situación” la líder del aquelarre de plantas se rio nuevamente.

“Usted es una bruja muy amable, ¿¡Por qué está ayudando a ese tirano!? Nos ha mentido todo este tiempo, ¡está destruyendo nuestro hogar!” dijo Willow tratando de convencer a su antigua líder.

“Entonces es verdad que eres una traidora, que pena, tienes un magnifico poder” Kayra suspiró “Sera un desperdicio pero… ¡en nombre del emperador los ejecutare ahora, señorita Park!” Un grupo de espinas brotaron bajo sus pies y se lanzaron contra Willow y Barcus.

Willow intentó lanzar un hechizo pero nada paso, recordó entonces la barrera anti magia que tenía el Conformatorio. Entonces notó la mochila que Boscha le había puesto y recordó que la había llenado con pociones, la abrió para ver que había dentro. Mientras tanto, Barcus lanzo algunos viales a las espinas y estas se disolvieron. Willow tomo un par de viales y los lanzó contra Kayra, cuando los viales chocaron produjeron una poderosa explosión. Cuando el humo se disipó había un muro de ramas, entonces las ramas retrocedieron y detrás de ellas estaba Kayra con una sonrisa engreída.

Sabiendo que no podría usar su magia para pelear, Willow tomó dos de los cinco viales que Boscha le había dado y los bebió. Una poción de fuerza y una poción de velocidad.

“[¡Willow! ¡Eso es muy peligroso!]” Barcus miró a Willow anonadado.

“No hay otra opción, Barcus” dijo Willow mientras tiraba los viales. “Yo la distraeré, ve y desactiva la barrera” dijo Willow con seriedad, pero entonces cerro uno de sus ojos, parecía que la sobrecarga de poder que estaba recibiendo era demasiado para su cuerpo, pero soportó el dolor y recupero su compostura.

“[¡No! No te dejare sola. ¡Te ayudare!]” dijo Barcus con firmeza.

“¡¡¡BARCUS!!! ¡Este no es momento para discutir, recuerda nuestro objetivo!” dijo Willow bruscamente.

Barcos miro fijamente a Willow pero asintió con la cabeza, tomó una poción de velocidad y la bebió. Ambos búhos se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra Kayra quien hizo brotar más espinas que se lanzaron contra Willow y Barcus. Ambos esquivaron las espinas y las ignoraron por completo, Willow aumento su velocidad y se colocó delante de Kayra. La líder del aquelarre se pasmó ante la velocidad de Willow, trató de convocar enredaderas bajo la chica pero Willow la golpeó fuertemente en la cara mandándola a volar. LA dríada se estrelló contra la pared detrás de ella, agrietándola y haciendo temblar el Conformatorio, cuando abrió los ojos Willow ya estaba abalanzándose contra ella. Willow tacleó a Kayra y ambas mujeres atravesaron la pared, terminando en el área central del Conformatorio. Todos los prisioneros se acercaron a las rejas de sus celdas y miraron hacia el área central.

“¡¡AHORA, BARCUS!!” gritó Willow. Barcus corrió a gran velocidad y salto sobre ellas y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás.

Kayra desvió su mirada hacia Barcus y colocó una mano en el piso haciendo brotar enredaderas que comenzaron a perseguirlo, pero un vial se estrelló en ellas y comenzaron a disolverse. Willow había anticipado su movimiento y tomó un vial con herbicida. Kayra comenzó a molestarse, devolvió su mirada hacia Willow lanzándole una mirada asesina con una cara llena de ira. El cabello de Kayra comenzó a moverse y este se transformó en espinas que se lanzaron contra Willow, enviando a la chica fuertemente contra el piso. En algunas de las celdas se encontraban los padres de Willow, Amelia y Cat, todos ellos gritaron a Willow con preocupación, todos los prisioneros del Conformatorio veían horrorizados la pelea.

Kayra colocó sus manos en el piso haciendo brotar plantas alrededor de la habitación, en segundos, el pozo a su alrededor, los pilares y las paredes quedaron cubiertos de espinas y enredaderas, algunas flores brotaron de las espinas, Willow las reconoció fácilmente, algunas de ellas era muy mortíferas. Kayra estaba en ventaja con la habitación completamente cubierta de plantas, así que comenzó a reír, entonces comenzó a lanzarle disparos mágicos verdes a Willow. Al mismo tiempo, los ojos de Kayra comenzaron a brillar y las flores comenzaron a florecer. Ella era capaz de controlar a todas las plantas dado que era una dríada, y tenía muchas opciones para atacar al estar rodeada por ellas. Las flores apuntaron a Willow y comenzaron a lanzarle dardos venenosos, Willow apenas pudo esquivar la primera ronda de dardos, estaba en problemas, ahora había dos cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Kayra continuó lanzando disparos mágicos contra Willow mientras que las flores seguían disparando los dardos, y desde luego en algún punto uno de ellos le dio a Willow. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor lo que provocó que recibiera un golpe directo de los disparos mágicos de Kayra.

Kayra comenzó a reír mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Willow se contraía de dolor debido al veneno y al golpe que recibió. Willow tomó la poción anti veneno de su bolsa y la bebió, lo que causo que Kayra se riera aún más.

“¡Oh, Willow! Pensé que habías reconocido estas plantas” dijo Kayra mientras abría los brazos y miraba alrededor “El veneno de esas plantas es bastante letal, necesitas una poción anti veneno específica, y puedo decir tan solo por el color que esa no es la correcta”

Willow esperó a que la poción surtiera efecto. Mientras tanto Kayra se detuvo a un paso de Willow y se inclinó para acariciar la mejilla de Willow con un dedo hasta que llego a su barbilla, entonces la sujetó con dos dedos y levantó la cabeza de Willow de tal forma que sus ojos se encontraran. “Pudo haber sido la siguiente líder de aquelarre, señorita Park. Pero creo que te sobreestime, aun tienes mucho que aprender”

“Pero he aprendido más de lo que piensas” dijo Willow con seriedad “Esa era una poción especial” y entonces Willow golpeó fuertemente a Kayra en el estómago haciendo que la dríada tosiera sangre, después la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro mandándola hasta el otro extremo de la arena. Aun cuando el golpe había sido fuerte, ere más débil que antes, la fuerza de Willow empezaba a disminuir, también su velocidad, el efecto de las pociones estaba desapareciendo y no estaba segura si su cuerpo podría soportar otra ronda de pociones.

Kayra se levantó furiosa, limpió la sangre blanca de su rostro con el dorso de su mano, cuando miro la sangre en su mano comenzó a perder el control. “¡¡Como te atreves!! ¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES!!!” grito Kayra con una voz llena de ira “”¡¡¡COMO TE ATREVES A DERRAMAR MI SANGRE!!! ¡¡¡MI SANGRE DE DRIADA SAGRADA!!! ¡¡¡VOY A DESPEDAZARTE!!!” y después de decir eso, comenzó a reírse de forma demente. El bulbo en su cabeza floreció en una hermosa flor rosa que comenzó a soltar esporas. Kayra esparció las esporas solo a nivel de la arena para que la única afectada fuera Willow, Belos había ordenado que no lastimaran a ninguno de los prisioneros.

Willow percibió un aroma dulce una vez que las esporas la alcanzaron, e inmediatamente calló sobre sus rodillas. Aun cuando ella era una de los aprendices favoritos de Kayra, ella nunca le dijo que era ese bulbo, y nunca lo uso en el tiempo que Willow estuvo en el aquelarre de plantas. La fragancia era embriagadora, solo un poco de la esencia hacia el truco. Willow comenzó a sentirse mareada, y en segundos la arena ya estaba cubierta de esporas.

“¿Qué pasa, señorita Park? ¿Acaso no te agrada?” dijo Kayra con una sonrisa malvada “Soló deja que te deleite con su dulce aroma”

Willow comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, algo estaba creciendo en sus pulmones, entonces comenzó a tener dificultades para respirar y a toser sangre. Si continuaba respirando esas esporas moriría seguramente, así que tomó uno de las dos pociones restantes de su bolsa, no estaba segura si funcionaria pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, además no estaba segura de que su cuerpo lo resistiría. Entonces un recuerdo vino a ella.

\--------------------

“¿Qué es esta poción? Nunca la había visto antes” preguntó Willow.

“Es Bendición de luz lunar” dijo Luz mientras vertía cuidadosamente la poción en algunos viales no queriendo desperdiciar ni una gota, después de todo, solo podían hacer esta poción cuando la luna estuviera en su máximo durante su fase de luna llena, y ninguna otra poción era tan difícil como esta.

“¿Y qué es lo que hace?” preguntó Willow mientras tomaba uno de los viales y admiraba la poción blanca brillante.

“Lo mismo que la Omnipoción, pero esta tiene efectos secundarios. Primero que nada, solo dura un minuto, curara todos tus males y eliminará todos los patógenos, además de que incrementara todas tus habilidades, pero…” dijo Boscha mientras también vertía la poción en algunos viales.

“¿Pero qué?”

“Este aumento es demasiado para nuestros cuerpos, así que tu cuerpo estará extremadamente exhausto cuando el efecto pase, así que no mas pociones o podrías morir. Es una poción de último recurso” explicó Boscha.

“¿Qué necesitan para hacer una Omnipoción?” pregunto Willow.

“Un montón de ingredientes de ambos reinos. Los tenemos todos excepto uno” dijo Luz mientras sellaba un vial.

“Fluido de medula del Titán” dijo Boscha mientras vertía más poción en otro vial. “Es ilegal para todos excepto Belos. Nunca he visto que apariencia tiene el fluido, ni siquiera mi padre sabe cómo se ve. Creo que es por eso que la Omnipoción es una de las reliquias, todas las pociones en una y sin repercusiones” Boscha selló el vial “Úsala con cuidado, por favor. No quiero que mueras”

Willow miró fijamente el vial que sostenía entre sus dedos.

\--------------------

Willow se giró quedando sobre su espalda, abrió el vial y bebió toda la poción. Su mano perdió las fuerzas y cayó al piso, el vial rodó de su mano y la chica cerró los ojos. Todos en las celdas quedaron en silencio, los padres de Willow comenzaron a tirar de las rejas de sus celdas con lágrimas en sus ojos. Kayra se acercó a Willow mientras reia.

“Pero que estúpida. Una poción anti veneno no te ayudara, señorita Park, mis esporas simplemente se adhieren y comienzan a crecer pequeñas flores como la mía hasta que no puedes respirar más. Pero no te preocupes, tu cadáver será un excelente abono para mí, con esos grandes poderes que tienes me volveré aún más fuerte” Kayra comenzó a reí, pero se pasmo repentinamente “¡¡¡E-eso es imposible!!!”

Willow inhaló profundamente y un brillo blanco comenzó a rodearla, entonces se levantó y miraba de forma penetrante a la líder del aquelarre, entonces comenzó a moverse. Solo tenía 60 segundos. Se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Kayra y en un parpadeo ya estaba sujetando a Kayra por el collar de su capa, había una mirada intensa en el rostro de Willow. Aplastó con fuerza la flor de Kayra con su mano libre, Willow apretó su agarre y con gran fuerza arrancó la flor de su cabeza dejando solo un pedicelo roto, la sangre comenzó a brotar de él manchando el cabello y frente de Kayra con su sangre blanca. Kayra gritó en extremo dolor, lo que provocó que fuera incapaz de moverse. Willow la golpeó fuertemente mandándola contra un pilar el cual se rompió, el Conformatorio tembló. 45 segundos. Willow tomó algunos viales de la bolsa y comenzó a lanzarlos a las tuberías que estaban junto a las columnas, cuando las pociones se mezclaron estas produjeron una explosión rompiendo las tuberías. Agua comenzó a brotar fuertemente de las tuberías cubriendo toda la torra. 25 segundos. El agua comenzó a caer como lluvia y las esporas rosas cayeron al piso arrastradas por el agua, la gran cantidad de agua arrastró las esporas al borde de la arena, limpiándola. 5… Willow arrojo otros viales directamente a las espinas. 4… las plantas comenzaron a congelarse como si se les hubiera rociado con nitrógeno líquido 3…2…1… todas las plantas no eran nada más que esculturas de hielo… 0…

Willow comenzó a jadear. Boscha no bromeaba, Willow se sentía como si hubiera corrido el maratón de la mano a la rodilla de las Islas Hirvientes, estaba exhausta no solo por la Bendición de luz lunar, sino por haber mezclado dos pociones de aumento. No habría más pociones para ella. Necesitaba terminar rápidamente con esto antes de que se quedara sin energías, solo necesitaba una de las pociones.

Con un grito de ira, Kayra salió de los escombros de la columna y aterrizó en el centro de la arena, tenía una mirada demente en su rostro, había sangre goteando de su frente. Willow podía prácticamente probar la sed de sangre de Kayra. Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el aquelarre de plantas, Willow podía sentir que Kayra era una bruja cariñosa y gentil, no sabía si Belos la había corrompido y si solo era una fachada. Cualquiera que fiera el caso no tenía importancia.

“¡¡¡PERRA!!! Trate de ser buena contigo, te ofrecí una muerte hermosa, ¡¡PERO YA TUVE SUFICIENTE DE TI!! ¡¡¡NO QUEDARA NADA DE TI!!!” Kayra sacó el Guante del Pulgar Verde y lo deslizo sobre su mano. No gastaría su tiempo creando semejantes aberraciones de plantas, ella misma era una planta, así que se tocó el pecho con el guante y comenzó a reír maniáticamente. Comenzó a crecer, sus piernas se convirtieron en raíces que penetraron profundamente el suelo y se esparcieron por el suelo, las columnas e inclusive el techo, agrietándolo en el proceso. Ahora era tan alta como un gran árbol, el guante se fundió con su mano. Cuando su transformación estaba completa, alzó la cabeza y miro a Willow con granes y brillantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa malévola.

Kayra transformo su cabello en espinas y estas se lanzaron contra Willow. Trató de evadirlas pero su cuerpo no le respondía debido al cansancio producido por la Bendición de luz lunar, así que una espina la azoto fuertemente contra el piso. Willow se contrajo de dolor, entonces el cabello de Kayra la envolvió y la acercó a su rostro, había una expresión demente en el rostro de Kayra. La sonrisa de Kayra se hizo más grande y comenzó a apretar su agarre en Willow. Willow grito de dolor por la fuerza con la que estaba siendo aplastada, los gritos resonaron en todo el Conformatorio, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas, el cansancio de su cuerpo y la presión con la que estaba siendo aplastada lo hacían inaguantable para ella. La chica era inútil sin su magia. Todos miraban horrorizados la escena desde sus celdas, algunos simplemente se dieron la vuelta, incapaces de ver lo que de seguro vendría, había lágrimas en los ojos de Amelia y Cat, uno de los padres de Willow gritaba con desesperación, el otro solo lloraba incontrolablemente.

Kayra aligero su agarre cuando un rastro de sangre escurría de la nariz de Willow, dándole un respiro. “Ya no seré misericordiosa. ¡Te mataré de la forma más horrible posible!”

Aun sabiendo que estaba a su merced, Willow miro ferozmente a Kayra. Un nuevo bulbo brotó en su cabeza y comenzó a florecer. Mo era una flor rosada esta vez, era algo más mortífero, una Condena de bruja. La flor se abrió y los zarcillos empezaron a agitarse en anticipación. El Conformatorio comenzó a temblar pero nadie le prestó atención a eso.

“¡Drenare toda tu magia, y será mi deleite escuchar tus gritos de extremo dolor hasta que estés muerta!”

Willow estaba atrapada, incapaz de alcanzar un vial de poción, incapaz de usar su magia, y su taliamiga no podía ayudarla debido a la barrera. Una vez que los zarcillos la alcanzaran todo habrá terminado. Ella soló miro ferozmente a Kayra, no le mostraría debilidad, no le daría ese placer…

\--------------------

Barcus saltó sobre Willow y Kayra y comenzó a correr, se dirigió directamente hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la cima de la torre donde estaba el cristal que producía la barrera. Llego a las escaleras y encontró algunos guardias, pero fueron tarea fácil, algunos viales y terminaban congelados, paralizados o desmayados. Finalmente llegó a la cima después de algunas escaleras y pasillos. Una vez ahí, el chico miro a su alrededor y vio en el techo varios tubos de vidrio con un fluido multicolor en su interior, todos ellos saliendo de la habitación central.

Abrió la puerta y entró a una gran habitación, parecía tener el mismo tamaño de la arena donde Willow y Kayra estaban peleando, en el centro había un artefacto con el cristal flotando sobre este. Barcus se acercó al artefacto y lo miró, para su desgracia el artefacto tenía una cerradura, pensó que tal vez Wrath la tendría con él, así que era inútil intentar apagarla, el siguiente paso era destruirla. El sonido repentino de pasos hicieron que retrocediera, Barcus comenzó a gruñir.

“[¡¡Muéstrate!!]” demando Barcus.

Una ligera risa vino desde el otro lado del artefacto, y entonces detrás de él, apareció un demonio con apariencia de escarabajo sujetando un orbe entre sus manos, la Esfera del Oráculo.

“Hola, Barcus. No te esperaba hasta dentro de cinco minutos” el demonio sacó un reloj de su bolsillo con su otro par de manos.

“[Oráculo]” dijo Barcus con seriedad “[Entonces, ¿desde cuándo sabes acerca de esto?]”

“Bueno, como vas a morir aquí no hay necesidad de ocultártelo” dijo el Oráculo mientras observaba el orbe. “Hemos sabido de este ataque desde la semana pasada. Pero ya sabes cómo son las predicciones, para serte honesto no sabíamos quién iba a atacarnos, lo único que sabíamos eran los lugares que serían atacados. Pero la única cosa segura era que la humana atacaría el castillo. Que tonta, pensó que podía sorprendernos”

“[¡Sabes que esto testa mal! ¿¡Por qué estas ayudando a Belos!?]” gruñó Barcus.

“¡¿Mal!?” El líder del aquelarre del oráculo se rio ligeramente “Pero estoy del lado ganador, no me escuchaste, morirás aquí. Sabes cómo funciona este orbe, te muestra el camino para que seas tú mejor ser, y este es el camino que el Titán está mostrándome”

“[¡¡Eso no puede ser verdad, Belos es malvado!!!]” dijo Barcus con un ladrido.

“¿Estas cuestionando la voluntad del Titán? ¡Pero qué herejía!” respondió el Oráculo sin quitar su vista del orbe, entonces se rio “Parece que la suerte de tus amigas no es diferente a la tuya, ninguno dejara vivo el Conformatorio”

Barcus tomó dos viales y los arrojo contra el artefacto.

“¡Ah! Una reacción explosiva. Inútil” dijo el Oráculo sin prestarle atención a Barcus, simplemente miraba la orbe.

Las pociones chocaron en el artefacto y crearon una gran explosión, cuando el humo se disipó el artefacto estaba intacto. Barcus lo miró anonadado, no había ni un rastro de suciedad en el artefacto o el cristal.

“Los controles están protegidos por un hechizo poderoso, mi muchacho. La única forma de desactivar esa barrera es con la llave, pero me temo que ni siquiera Wrath la tiene, Odalia se la llevo en anticipación, todos tus intentos serán en vano” dijo el Oráculo sin rastro de emoción.

Barcus se lanzó contra él aprovechando la poción de velocidad que había bebido, pero el Oráculo esquivo todo sus intentos de morderlo aun cuando no lo estaba mirando. Anticipando el siguiente movimiento de Barcus, el Oráculo trazó un hechizo con su otro par de manos y un disparo mágico morado golpeó directamente a Barcus haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra el muro. El Oráculo lanzo otra ronda de disparos mágicos contra Barcus, este los esquivó pero los últimos tres lo golpearon haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo. Barcus se volvió a lanzar contra el Oráculo moviéndose tan rápido como podía, pero igual que antes el Oráculo esquivo todos sus ataques igualando la velocidad de Barcus sin siquiera presarle atención. El Oráculo conjuró una barrera y Barcus la golpeó fuertemente tratando de romperla, pero el Oráculo aprovecho para lanzarle un gran disparo mágico a Barcus haciendo que este se estrellara fuertemente contra una de las tuberías que estaban en la pared. Barcus se levantó con un poco de dificultad, aun con la protección que le brindaba la capa que Camila le había tejido los hechizos lo golpearon con gran fuerza.

“Yo soy El Oráculo, muchacho tonto. ¡Puedo verlo todo! No puedes hacer nada contra mí. Debiste haberte unido a mi aquelarre en lugar del aquelarre de pociones cuando te ofrecí el lugar. Mira como terminaron las cosas, ese arrogante de Malphas está muerto ahora, al final toda esa presunción suya era solamente basura, derrotado por tres niños, aun cuando uso la reliquia del Titán, que patético. Debiste haber aceptado mi oferta, pudiste haber predicho esto y haber elegido el lado de los ganadores” El Oráculo salto de sorpresa y entonces ser rio ligeramente “¡Oh! Mira eso, parece que la excomandante Boscha morirá muy pronto de una manera muy horrible”

Barcus se preocupó. No sabía cómo pelear contra el Oráculo, sabía que las predicciones eran lo que le habían hecho acreedor al título de El Oráculo, desechó su nombre una vez que le otorgaron el título. Y para hacer las cosas aún peores, estaba preocupado por sus amigas, Willow estaba peleando contra Kayra justo debajo de ellos, pero su mayor preocupación era por Boscha, quien se había quedado afuera a pelear con quien sabe quién, y ya estaba en un agonizante dolor desde el principio. Barcus necesitaba desvanecer la barrera para que pudieran tener una oportunidad contra los líderes, luchar contra uno entre los tres ya era difícil, y la única razón por la que ganaron fue porque Malphas fue cegado por su propio poder. Pero en un uno contra uno…

Barcus alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía permitirse perder, todos contaban con él. No podía fallarles a sus amigos. Entonces Barcus hizo algo que no había hecho en un largo tiempo, Barcus tomó un matraz grande con una poción morada en su interior y la bebió, el chico comenzó a rodearse de un aura morada, sus ojos brillaron con flamas moradas. Era una poción de clarividencia que le brindaba esa habilidad por una hora, y no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría esta batalla. El Oráculo se rio y volteó a ver a Barcus.

“¿¡De verdad piensas que tienes una oportunidad contra mí!? ¡¿El Oráculo?!” él comenzó a reír “¡No hay mayor clarividente que yo! No prolonguemos lo inevitable, después de todo, al amo Belos no le gusta esperar”

Barcus pensó en tomar la poción de Bendición de luz lunar, y aun cuando era una poción muy poderosa esta no le serviría contra alguien que podía ver el futuro. Así que bebió otra poción de velocidad, necesitaba la velocidad si quería tener una oportunidad contra los ataques del Oráculo. Se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, el Oráculo le lanzó varios disparos mágicos, Barcus los esquivó mientras buscaba una apertura para poder darle un golpe directo. Era una batalla de velocidad, ambos tratando de predecir el siguiente movimiento de su adversario. Sin su magia dependía de sus pociones, y aun cuando el efecto tenía una duración prolongada gracias a lo que había aprendido Boscha, este no duraría por siempre. La batalla no era fácil para Barcus, el Oráculo anticipaba cada movimiento que hacía, y cuando esquivaba, el Oráculo ya había predicho su siguiente movimiento, así que dependía de su velocidad, pero apenas y pudo esquivar algunos de los ataques.

Barcus le aventaba pociones al Oráculo siempre que tenía una apertura, desafortunadamente el Oráculo anticipaba eso, y aun pero, sabía exactamente que pociones iba lanzarle, así que tenía una contramedida para todas sus acciones. Barcus se estaba quedando sin pociones, así que solo las usaba cuando tenía una apertura, pero aun así todos sus intentos eran en vano. Era más difícil para Barcus evadir los ataques del Oráculo con cada minuto que pasaba, además comenzó a desesperarse al no poder acertar al Oráculo, y entre más se desesperaba menos certera eran las predicciones de Barcus. Así que comenzó a ser golpeado por los ataques del Oráculo después de un rato, algunos de esos ataques hicieron que se le cayeran los viales de las patas, haciendo que se estrellaran alrededor de la habitación. Era justo lo que necesitaba, desperdiciar pociones.

Barcus comenzó a respirar agitadamente, para ese momento ya había recibido una considerable cantidad de daño a pesar de que la capa que Camila les hizo había reducido la fuerza de los hechizos. Barcus ya había usado sus pociones habituales, así que tomó uno de los viales de mediano tamaño que Boscha le había sugerido. Era una poción de color brillante azul claro, casi blanco, le había dicho que era una poción especial llamada Sorpresa Escarchada, cuando Barcus alzo una ceja Boscha le dijo que Luz había sido la que la nombró dado que ella había creado esa poción. Boscha le dijo que le ayudaría en situaciones difíciles, pero le recomendaba que la usara a unos metros de distancia, y como no querían gastar ninguna poción Barcus no pidió una demostración así que no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

Se lanzó contra el Oráculo y al igual que antes espero por una apertura, y cuando la tuvo lanzó la poción directamente a los pies del Oráculo. El Oráculo observaba la esfera como lo había estado haciendo toda la batalla, pero Barcus noto que el brujo dudó sobre qué hacer, así que en lugar de atacar a Barcus simplemente retrocedió. El vial se estrelló en el suelo y en un instante filosos fragmentos de hielo surgieron del líquido, proyectándose en todas direcciones abarcando un gran área. El Oráculo alzo su vista y utilizó un hechizo de velocidad para retroceder rápidamente, pero chocó contra el muro al no haber estado pendiente de su alrededor por observar la esfera.

Barcus y el Oráculo miraron anonadados el gran fragmento de hielo en frente de ellos, era como si alguien hubiera encapsulado un poderoso hechizo de hielo. El Oráculo enfureció, no solo porque hubiese chocado con la pared debido al sorpresivo ataque, sino porque su bigote había sido cortado de un lado. Era imposible que no pudiera ver el futuro de algo.

Barcus se quedó mirando al Oráculo con sorpresa, el ataque había cortado su bigote, pero sus predicciones… ¡Predicciones! _“[¡El Oráculo no pudo predecir lo que iba a pasar cuando la poción reacciono porque yo no sabía que hacer al no saber qué es lo que haría la poción!]” Barcus comenzó a pensar en lo que estaba pasando “[¡El no pudo predecir lo que iba a pasar porque todo era incierto! No es fácil ver el futuro porque hay muchas variables, la ciencia detrás de las predicciones es muy compleja, no es tan simple como preguntarle a un espejo algo, la precisión de la predicción depende de la información que tenemos, entre más sepamos más acertada será la predicción, incluso los fantasmas de las bolas de cristal dan predicciones vagas. Y si él es ‘El Oráculo’, ¿por qué no pudo predecir quien iba a atacar hoy? ¿Y por qué me esperaba más tarde? Y aún más importante, si la esfera del Oráculo esta supuesta a enseñarte tu mejor ser, ¿por qué le está mostrando este camino al Oráculo?]”_

Entonces Barcus lo notó _“[¡Ellos no podían saber quién iba a atacar el castillo porque ellos pensaban que la mayoría de nosotros estábamos muertos! No había necesidad de ponernos en la ecuación. Estoy comenzando a pensar que solo sabían que Luz iba a estar aquí porque sabían que ella era El Mochuelo, y no creo que de verdad supieran donde íbamos a atacar, después de todo, estamos atacando alrededor de toda la isla. Ellos simplemente decidieron proteger los objetivos más obvios, el Conformatorio, donde la mayoría de los rebeldes y detractores están. Huesosburgo, que es el pueblo principal y desde luego el castillo. Y puedo confirmar eso porque los líderes que estamos enfrentando son los mismos de nuestra magia afín, pudieron haber enviado un líder que tuviera gran ventaja contra nosotros pero no lo hicieron]”_

_“[Tal vez él me esperaba más tarde porque algo no pasó de acuerdo a su predicción, tal vez nunca pensó en que Willow bebería dos pociones potenciadoras simultáneamente. Y la reliquia, le está enseñando ese camino porque alguien más quiere que vaya por ese camino, justo como Amity y Boscha… ¡Belos! ¡¡¡La esfera le está mostrando lo que Belos quiere que vea!!!¡Ha estado manipulando a las brujas desde que apareció en la isla!]”_ Concluyó Barcus.

El Oráculo comenzó a lanzarle disparos mágicos a Barcus, y para su sorpresa Barcus los esquivó fácilmente. Eso hizo que se enfureciera más, conjuro disparos más grandes y los lanzo contra Barcus.

Barcus los esquivó y se quedó observando al Oráculo analizando la situación, y no le tomó mucho tiempo descifrar lo que estaba pasando, el Oráculo estaba furioso. Para que uno pueda predecir algo, uno debe estar en completa calma, casi sin pensar en otra cosa. Desde que Viney y Emira comenzaron a salir, los gemelos pasaron mucho tiempo con ellos durante sus años de escuela hasta que se graduaron, así que aprendieron una o dos cosas para volver loca a la gente, así que obtuvo la respuesta para contraatacar.

Barcus tomó un vial mediano con una poción incolora, la bebió y se desvaneció en el aire. Ahora era invisible.

“¡Eso no te ayudara, Barcus! ¡Puedo encontrarte!” gritó el Oráculo y comenzó a mirar la esfera del Oráculo haciendo que esta brillara de color morado.

Barcus se rio “[¿Puedes encontrarme? Ni siquiera pudiste golpearme hace un momento cuando era visible]” los ladridos de Barcus hicieron eco en la habitación dado que no había nada en ella más que el artefacto “[Deberías mandar tus lentes al aquelarre óptico, creo que te los prescribieron mal, o tal vez solo debas pedir un reembolso y comprar lentes de contacto como yo]” Barcus se rio de nuevo.

El Oráculo observó furiosamente la esfera y lanzo un gran fragmento de hielo donde predijo que Barcus iba a estar, el fragmento se clavó en el suelo.

“[¡Oh! ¿Se suponía que debía quedarme ahí?]” Barcus se rio ligeramente “[Mi error, permaneceré quieto la próxima vez]”

El Oráculo enfureció más y comenzó a lanzar disparos mágicos en todas direcciones, entonces la habitación se quedó en silencio. Pero Barcus comenzó a reír de nuevo “[Pensé que podías verlo todo. Ni siquiera me moví esta vez, ¡¿Cómo pudiste fallar?!]”

“¡¡¡¡CALLATE!!!!” gritó el Oráculo enfurecido y comenzó a brillar con una luz morada, justo como Barcus.

“[¡Oh, wow! Estoy sorprendido]” dijo Barcus sarcásticamente “[O lo estaría si no fuera por el hecho que todos en la clase de oráculo pueden hacer eso]” Barcus se rio de nuevo.

“¡¡¡TE ENSEÑARE PORQUE SOY EL ORACULO!!!” el Oráculo grito muy enojado y sus manos libres comenzaron a brillar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo un vial exploto en sus manos cubriéndolo con un líquido color lima. El Oráculo grito de dolor, sus manos estaban quemándose, trató de usar su capa para remover lo que fuera que tuviera en las manos, y cuando logró hacerlo su capa estaba completamente derretida en los lugares que uso para secar sus manos. Pero el peor daño estaba en sus manos, las miró y estaban horriblemente quemadas, el líquido parecía ser una especie de ácido porque no podía moverlas sin sentir un agudo dolor.

“[Era muy injusto que tu tuvieras cuatro manos y que yo ni siquiera pueda hace magia aquí sabes. ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo manos! ¡Eso es muy injusto, no tengo un pulgar para poder sujetar las cosas apropiadamente!]” Se quejó Barcus.

El Oráculo no había estado tan enfurecido en su vida, nadie había logrado hacerle eso, sin mencionar lo que Barcus le hizo a sus manos, le tomaría días curar esas quemaduras. “¡¡¡REBELDE INSOLENTE!!! ¡¡¡TE ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR AL PODEROSO ORACULO!!!” El Oráculo comenzó a brillar de forma más intensa, la esfera del Oráculo empezó a emanar fuego morado y el espíritu del orbe apareció, una serpiente de tres cabezas. La serpiente le dio dos vueltas al Oráculo y se alzó por detrás de él. Los espíritus de os orbes no eran tan grandes pero este era uno grande, de menos dos veces más grande que un espíritu normal.

Barcus intentó hacer un ataque sorpresivo pero un temblor lo hizo perder su paso, se detuvo por un segundo y se dio cuenta que debía de ser la batalla bajo ellos. Estaba preocupado por Willow y Boscha pero tuvo que alejar esas preocupaciones de su mente, necesitaba estar concentrado para poder hacer predicciones certeras para poder encontrar una forma de destruir el artefacto. Además se le estaba acabando el tiempo, la poción de velocidad había perdido su efecto y solo le quedaba una más, podía intentar con una poción de fuerza pero no le serviría de nada si no podía esquivar los ataques, además estaba bastante herido por todos los golpees que había recibido, su cuerpo no podría soportar la mezcla de pociones.

Las cabezas de la serpiente se lanzaron en su dirección, Barcus esquivó la primera haciendo que enterrara sus colmillos en el suelo, y siguió corriendo hacia el Oráculo. La segunda cabeza se barrió de lado a lado de la habitación, Barcus saltó para evitar el ataque pero la tercer cabeza se lanzó directamente contra él mientras estaba en el aire. Incapaz de moverse en el aire, sacó una poción de Sorpresa Escarchada y la lanzo al piso entre la cabeza y él, el val explotó produciendo otro fragmento grande de agujas de hielo. Barcus usó las agujas para impulsarse, pero cuando llegó a la aguja, la tercer cabeza atravesó el hielo y le lanzó la mordida. La cabeza se cerró fuertemente provocando un fuerte sonido en todo el cuarto, un gañido resonó en la habitación.

Barcus logro saltar a un lugar seguro gracias a sus predicciones, pero no pudo evitar completamente el ataque. Barcus comenzó a ser visible de nuevo, gotas de sangre caían de su hocico, y comenzó a hacer pequeños gruñidos de dolor. El colmillo de la serpiente había alcanzado el lado izquierdo de su rostro, dejando una fea herida que corría desde su frente hasta su labio superior atravesando por su ojo. Pero eso no era todo, Barcus comenzó a sentirse mareado, parecía que el colmillo no solo había dejado una herida sino un poco de veneno también. _“¿Los espíritus tienen veneno?”_ pensó Barcus, pero sin pensarlo más sacó una poción anti veneno y la bebió. Ahora con solo la mitad de su visión, Barcus veía al líder del aquelarre con una mirada penetrante. Las cosas volvieron a tornarse problemáticas, no le quedaban muchos viales, y ahora estaba seriamente herido.

El Oráculo se rio, volvió a recuperar el control con la nueva confianza que había ganado. “Te dije que este sería tu final. Tal vez lograste herirme, pero eso será lo único que podrás hacer. Me asegurare de esparcir tu hazaña, pero desde luego tu muerte será una valiosa lección para que nadie vuelva a meterse conmigo”

Barcus no podía permitir que nada obstruyera su visión en su condición actual, así que tomó su último vial explosivo y lo lanzó contra los fragmentos de hielo.

“¿De nuevo explosivos?” El Oráculo se rio “Parece que se te acabaron las ideas”

Barcus le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Si Barcus pudiera sudra ahora habría una par de gotas de sudor sobre su frente, una vez más estaba contra la pared. Sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, el Oráculo no podía usar magia a menos que dejara de usar la Esfera del Oráculo, así que solo debía lidiar con el espíritu serpiente. Barcus intentó engañar al Oráculo para que la serpiente atacara los controles de la barrera, así que comenzó a correr y le lanzó al Oráculo algunas pociones que no usaría pero que llevaba por si acaso.

El Oráculo ni siquiera intentó evadirlas dado que sabía que eran las pociones gracias a sus predicciones, pero nunca lo golpearon, las pociones se estrellaron en el cuerpo del espíritu serpiente. No sería fácil alcanzarlo ahora. Las cabezas de la serpiente se lanzaron contra Barcus quien las esquivó, dirigiéndolas a los controles. Una de las cabezas se abalanzó contra él, Barcus esquivo el ataque y la serpiente continuó su camino, por un momento Barcus pensó que funcionaria, pero la serpiente se volvió intangible y pasó a través del artefacto. Barcus no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando la misma cabeza se retorció y con su cuerpo golpeó fuertemente a Barcus, mandándolo contra la pared. Barcus se levantó con algo de dificultad, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a dolerle.

“¿Dónde está toda esa confianza de hace unos minutos?” preguntó el Oráculo en tono burlón.

Un temblor provocó que ambos brujos se tambalearan, el Oráculo miró la esfera y comenzó a reír de forma desagradable “Parece que tu pequeña amiga bajo nosotros va a morir pronto, creo que debería matarte también para que no se vaya sola”

La serpiente empezó a apuntar hacia Barcus. Al no tener otra opción, Barcus bebió su última poción de velocidad lo que le ayudó a poder evadir los ataques de las cabezas de la serpiente. Sin embargo, sus predicciones no eran muy acertadas dado que estaba tenso por la situación actual, así que una de las cabezas lo golpeó fuertemente, lanzándolo contra la pared y provocando que esta se agrietara. Barcus se levantó y observó las raíces que habían brotado, algo grande estaba pasando abajo. Barcus lanzó un vial mediano que contenía un líquido verde y una única semilla. El vial se rompió en el suelo y una planta salió de él, creciendo al absorber el líquido verde. En solo un instante el bulbo en la cima floreció y comenzó a exhalar fuego contra él Oráculo, eso lo tomó por sorpresa pero la serpiente lo rodeó creando un escudo con su cuerpo.

Barcus estaba comenzando a frustrarse, él no podría hacer nada mientras el Oráculo tuviera la esfera. De repente, escucho el grito de Willow, un gritó escalofriante. Barcus colapsó en el suelo por el cansancio. Tal vez el Oráculo tenía razón, él moriría ahí sin poder ayudar a sus amigos. Otro grito desgarrador resonó en el Conformatorio. Se le habían acabado las pociones, no tenía magia, estaba herido, Willow estaba muriendo y no sabía nada de Boscha. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez debió haber hecho una predicción antes de que todo iniciara, pero de repente la vos de Luz resonó en su cabeza.

“No fallaremos…”

“Forjaremos nuestro propio camino…”

Barcus se deshizo de sus dudas y frunció con determinación. Luz tenía razón, no dependería de una predicción, él haría su propio camino. Observó el suelo, estaba severamente agrietado por las raíces, tal vez si rompía el suelo el artefacto caería con él. Eso no sería difícil. Sacó el vial con la Bendición de luz lunar pero solo lo miró fijamente. _“No”_ pensó. Si la usaba todo habría terminado, en un minuto se volvería inútil, no podía permitirse eso hasta que el líder del aquelarre fuera derrotado, necesitaba ser más listo que el Oráculo, y él era más listo que el Oráculo ya que este solo se basaba en las predicciones. Barcus supo entonces que debía hacer…

Una de las cabezas del espíritu serpiente despedazó la planta de fuego y la lanzó contra la pared, el Oráculo parecía enojado, una vez más Barcus había logrado sorprenderlo. Cuando el Oráculo divisó a Barcus este estaba tratando desesperadamente de abrir un vial, pero parecía que no podía hacerlo debido a sus patas. Barcus notó que las cabezas se alzaron detrás del Oráculo listas para atacar de nuevo, comenzó a correr pero tropezó con una de las raíces y dejó caer el vial. El vial rodo hasta que topó con una raíz, Barcus se levantó y corrió hacia el vial pero una de las cabezas lo tomó y se lo entregó al Oráculo.

“No reconozco esta poción, pero parecías desesperado por beberla, y al principio la tomaste pero cambiaste de opinión” El Oráculo miró el vial con intriga y después regreso su mirada hacia Barcus. Barcus lo miraba con desesperación en el rostro. “Entonces de verdad es importante, ¿eh?” El Oráculo abrió el vial y lo olfateó, un aroma embriagador hizo que sintiera una ráfaga de energía. El Oráculo tembló de placer y comenzó a reír diabólicamente. “¡Tal poder, en este pequeño vial! Ahora veo que de verdad lamentas no tener pulgares. No te preocupes, no se desperdiciara ¡la beberé por ti!” El Oráculo bebió la Bendición de luz lunar y su aura morada se intensificó.

“¡¡Pero qué gran poder!! ¡De verdad eres un tonto, Barcus! ¡Si hubieras usado esto desde el principio hubieras ganado sin ninguna duda!” El Oráculo comenzó a reír de forma demente “¡¡Ya no necesito de esto, ahora soy el brujo más poderoso en las Islas Hirvientes!!” El Oráculo aplastó la Esfera del oráculo con su nueva fuerza, el espíritu serpiente siseó en lo que parecía dolor y se desvaneció.

Entonces la mirada de Barcus cambio a una sonrisa engreída “[Y que con eso, no eres capaz de golpearme]”

El Oráculo comenzó a reír “Creo que ya sufriste daño cerebral después de la paliza que te acabo de dar”

“[Nah, no fuiste tú. Fue la serpiente, pero se ha ido. No podrás golpearme de nuevo, ella de menos se llevó mi ojo, pero tú que, ¿qué me has hecho tú?]” Barcus se burlaba mientras veía sus garras.

El Oráculo enfureció de nuevo y se abalanzó contra Barcus. Barcus esperó hasta el último segundo para esquivar el ataque, aprovechando lo último que quedada de la poción que había bebido y su agilidad natural. El Oráculo golpeó fuertemente el piso agrietándolo severamente, Barcus se paró en otra parte de la habitación. “[Sabes, me gustaba más cuando tenías a la serpiente, era más desafiante para mí. ¡Pero esto es taaaaaaan aburrido!]”

El Oráculo grito enfurecido y comenzó a perseguir a Barcus, siempre con el mismo resultado. Golpeó el suelo otras tres veces, con cada golpe el suelo se agrietaba más y más mientras el Conformatorio temblaba. Después del último intento del Oráculo, Barcus saltó sobre el artefacto de control en el centro de la habitación. Solo necesitaba un golpe más, así que vino a su mente la cosa más molesta que Edric siempre le hacía.

Barcus eructó “[Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que desayuné?]” ladró con una sonrisa engreída. El Oráculo estaba prácticamente hirviendo por la rabia, saltó y golpeo fuertemente el artefacto con sus puños, y con ese último golpe, el piso cedió.

Los zarcillos de la condena de bruja se lanzaron contra Willow, pero un repentino y fuerte sonido hizo que Kayra detuviera su ataque. Alzó su mirada y en ese mismo instante el techo colapsó, y desde la habitación superior cayeron el artefacto, el cristal mágico, Barcus y el Oráculo.

Barcus había tenido éxito, ahora solo necesitaba que el efecto de la Bendición de luz lunar pasara…o tal vez no. Observó rápidamente los alrededores y vio a Willow en el cabello de Kayra y… “[¡Una condena de bruja! Justo como la que Willow invocó afuera. ¡Eso es!]”

Barcus convocó su bastón y con un hechizo de velocidad voló en frente del Oráculo y conjuro un poderoso rayo de energía que lanzo al Oráculo directamente contra la Condena de bruja. Los zarcillos de la planta se lanzaron inmediatamente contra el Oráculo al sentir la energía que emanaba de él. El Oráculo comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras los zarcillos se habrían paso hacia su saco de bilis. “¡¡Idiota!! ¿¡¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?!?” gritó Kayra mientras repelía los escombros que caían sobre ella. El cristal se estrelló en el centro de la habitación y la arena y este se cuarteo. El resto de los escombros cayeron alrededor de la arena.

“[¡¡¡WILLOW!!! ¡¡¡¡LA BARRERA CAYO!!!!]” Ladró fuertemente Barcus.

Los ojos de Willow comenzaron a brillar, no un verde brillante esta vez sino un brillante color turquesa. Las plantas congelados comenzaron a crecer sobre las raíces de Kayra, flores comenzaron a brotar de las espinas y florecieron apuntando directamente a Kayra. La líder de aquelarre miró anonadada como las plantas congeladas crecían y se movían, entonces las flores comenzaron a lanzar agujas de hielo a su cabello espinoso. Las aguas hicieron que Kayra gritara y liberara a Willow mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro con su propio cabello. Barcus voló al lado de Willow, pero su taliamiga vino volando desde la entrada y se colocó debajo de ella para que pudiera aterrizar en algo. Usando lo que le quedaba de energía, Willow se paró sobre su bastón y tomó dos viales de su bolsa y los lanzo junto con unas semillas en frente de Kayra, entonces tomó un gran matraz con una poción verde de la mochila y se lo lanzó a Barcus quien lo sujetó con facilidad.

Para ese momento el Oráculo ya estaba muerto. Con el poder que le otorgaba el guante del pulgar verde solo le tomó a la condena de bruja drenar toda su magia en segundos, Kayra aventó el cadáver del Oráculo y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. “Gracias por el aperitivo, niño. ¡¡¡¡Ahora el platillo principal!!!!”

Los ojos de Willow volvieron a brillar con su usual color verde y usando todo su poder hizo crecer las semillas que había lanzado frente a Kayra. Las plantas crecieron rápidamente y comenzaron a trepar alrededor de Kayra y empezaron a envolverla fuertemente. De la base crecieron algunas plantas carnívoras y siguieron creciendo hasta alcanzar los brazos de Kayra, mordiéndolos para inmovilizarla.

Kayra se rio de forma demente “¡¡¡Soy una dríada, idiota!!! ¡¡¡Todas las plantas se inclinan ante mí!!!” Kayra le ordeno a las plantas que la liberaran pero para su sorpresa ninguna la obedeció. Su risa se detuvo y su sonrisa se transformó en un rostro de sorpresa. “¡¿Qué… ¡¡¡Insignificantes plantas inferiores!!! ¡¡Como se atreven a ignorar las ordenes de una dríada!!” Kayra gritó furiosamente y le lanzo una mira fulminante a Willow “¡¡¡ESTO ES RIDICULO!!! ¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU TENGA MAS PODER OBRE ELLAS QUE YO!!!”

Willow no le respondió, simplemente la miraba con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Las enredaderas y espinas siguieron creciendo alrededor de Kayra, llegando a su cabello y enredándose con él no dejándola manipularlo a su voluntad, las espinas siguieron creciendo hasta llegar a la Condena de bruja y comenzaron a penetrar en ella. “¡¡¡¡TE DESCUARTIZARE!!!! ¡¡¡¡ME BAÑARE CON TU SANGRE!!!!” gritó Kayra extremadamente furiosa mientras forcejeaba para liberarse, sus gritos demenciales podían escucharse en todo el Conformatorio.

“Cállate, perra” dijo Willow con frialdad “Eres muy ruidosa”

Barcus lanzó el matraz a la cabeza de Kayra, este se rompió vertiendo el líquido verde sobre su frente. Kayra comenzó a petrificarse, su expresión se tornó en una de horror mientras se transformaba en piedra. Grito de dolor, en tan solo unos segundos Kayra era solo otra decoración de jardín. Las manos de Willow brillaron aún más y las plantas que estaban envolviendo a Kayra apretaron su agarre y comenzaron a penetrar la roca. Con un apretón de su manolas plantas destrozando la estatua de Kayra dejando solo pequeñas piezas.

“¡¡Willow!!” gritó uno de sus padres.

Willow salió de su estado de ira y se apresuró a abrir las celdas, Barcus voló a otro nivel y comenzó a liberar a los prisioneros. Los padres de Willow la abrazaron con rostros llenos de lágrimas, Willow los abrazó pero no se permitió derramar lágrimas, esto aún no había terminado. Barcus y Willow comenzaron a remover las marcas de los aquelarres, les dieron algunos paquetes del glifo a los prisioneros para que ayudaran con eso, algunos prisioneros corrieron a niveles inferiores del Conformatorio para liberar a los prisioneros. Cat y Amelia corrieron hacia Willow y Barcus, Cat comenzó a curar a Barcus pero no pudo hacer nada para salvar su ojo, pero a Barcus no le importo, apreciaba la curación para que pudiera dejar de sangrar. Willow le dio su paquete de glifos a Amelia y le pidió que removiera las marcas de todos los demás, incluyendo los guardas. Aun en su actual estado la chica voló hacia la entrada, uno de sus padres la llamaba pero ella lo ignoró.

Boscha aún estaba afuera.

\--------------------

Boscha gritaba en agonía mientras presionaba su cabeza con ambas manos y se retorcía fuertemente en el suelo, había lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, el dolor era insoportable. La melodía continúo hasta que enredaderas cubrieron la entrada. Entonces la melodía se detuvo y una risa y voz familiares hicieron que Boscha desviara su mirada hacia donde venía la voz.

“Hola, Boscha. Cuanto tiempo sin verte” dijo el viejo.

Sentado sobre uno de los murros que rodeaban la torre estaba el líder del aquelarre de bardos, Bragi, el abuelo de Skara. Este le sonreía de forma altanera a Boscha, sujetando el Arpa dorada, una de las reliquias antiguas. El cuerpo del arpa fue tallado de un árbol antiguo que ya no existe en las Islas Hirvientes, y las cuerdas estaban hechas con tripas del Titán.

“¿De casualidad sabes dónde está mi hermosa nieta? La he buscado por todos lados el día de hoy pero no la encuentro pro ninguna parte. Espero que no la hayas convencido de unirse a esta ridícula rebelión tuya, pretendo dejarle el cargo de líder. Quiero retirarme pronto” dijo Bragi alegremente.

Boscha se levantó con dificultad, la melodía había dejado un dolor persistente por lo que este no había desaparecido a pesar de que la tonada había cesado. “Lo siento, Bragi, pero acabo de regresar al pueblo tan solo hace unas horas. Tal vez se cansó de que fueras un imbécil, justo como el que está allá arriba” dijo Boscha mientras apuntaba con su cabeza hacia la Condena de bruja.

“Vaya vaya, te volviste un poco irreverente estos meses” Bragi se rio. “Pero ya no hay necesidad de eso sabes, estamos solos aquí. ¿Por qué no tiras el acto y vas a matar a esos dos ahora que no pueden usar magia? Sera fácil para ti ya que tu si puedes hacer magia dentro. ¡Oh!” Bragi comenzó a reírse “¡No me digas que por eso los trajiste aquí! ¡Sabía que eras una perra pero esto!” Bragi se rio aún más “¡Eso fue muy cruel! Me agrada eso. Me da gusto que mi nieta tenga una asociada como tú”

“¡Jódete!” dijo Boscha mientras le enseñaba el dedo medio “Estamos aquí para liberar a todos. ¡EL reinado de ese tirano caerá hoy!”

Bragi se rio ligeramente “Me temó que esa es una tarea imposible. Veras, tu padre y yo no somos los únicos líderes en este lugar. Kayra y el Oráculo están adentro esperando a tus amigos, solo los mandaste a su muerte”

Boscha desvió su mirada hacia la ahora bloqueada entrada, había una mirada de horror en su rostro. Estaba a punto de quemar las enredaderas pero una melodía la detuvo cuando encendió sus manos en fuego. El agudo dolor regresó a Boscha haciendo que su fuego se desvaneciera, comenzó a presionar su cabeza de nuevo y comenzó a gritar.

“Deberías preocuparte por ti, Boscha. Kayra no es la gentil bruja que todos piensan que es, así que lo más probable es que ya este drenando a tus amigos hasta la muerte” dijo Bragi mientras descendía del muro. Caminó hacia Boscha y se sentó en una roca cercana. Bragi estaba sonriendo desagradablemente, se deleitaba con la agonía de Boscha.

“¿Sabes porque me gusta la magia de bardo? Es porque es hermosa, puedo conjurar cualquier hechizo simplemente con tocar la tonada correcta. ¿Por qué alguien se molestaría en hacer una poción o leer un aburrido libro para realizar un hechizo cuando puedes aprender una hermosa melodía y obtener el mismo resultado? Solo mírate ahora, paralizada por mi melodía. Desde luego solo puedes hacer ciertos hechizos con cada instrumento” serio Bragi “Pero con esta magnífica arpa no necesito de ningún otro instrumento. Y desde luego porque hay algo que solo puedes lograr con la magia de bardo, emociones. Déjame hacerte una pequeña demostración”

“Ya experimentaste el dolor, que tal un poco de miedo…” Bragi cambió la tonada y Boscha comenzó a experimentar un gran miedo que la hacían sentir desesperada, comenzó a pensar en que le fallaría a sus amigos en este momento, Willow y Barcus serían asesinados en el Conformatorio porque ella los envió ahí.

“…creo que estar familiarizada con este…” otra melodía. Boscha comenzó a enojarse, la furia que tenía mientras peleaba con su padre, cuando se enteró de la verdad regresó.

“…Y que tal un poco de tristeza…” comenzó a tocar otra melodía y Boscha comenzó a sentir una profunda tristeza de inmediato, en su mente, imágenes de su madre tratando de acercarse a ella solo para ser rechazada por ella. Willow rechazando sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Boscha.

“…pero no llores, querida. ¿Qué tal un poco de alegría?” con esa nueva melodía Boscha comenzó a sentir gran felicidad, inclusive sonrió y comenzó a reír alegremente.

“…o que tal esto…” Bragi se rio ligeramente y tocó una nueva melodía. Boscha se sonrojo y comenzó a sentirse excitada, comenzó a respirar agitadamente e inclusive dejo escapar un pequeño gemido.

“…placentero, ¿no es así? Pero desde luego mi favorito es este” tocó la primera melodía de nuevo y Boscha comenzó a gritar y a retorcerse en agonía instantáneamente. Bragi comenzó a reírse “¡Si, justo así, que sonido tan maravilloso!”

Boscha comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego en todas direcciones, el dolor no le permitían enfocarse hacia donde lanzaba sus hechizos. Bragi simplemente se rio sin moverse de su lugar.

“Oh, no te preocupes, no te matare…aún” dijo el líder del aquelarre en tono burlón y dejó de tocar “¿Dónde estaría la diversión en eso? Después de todo, tus gritos son música para mis oídos” comenzó a reírse malévolamente.

Boscha se relajó y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada mientras trataba de recuperar sus sentidos, ahora solo quedaban los efectos remanentes de la melodía. Se levantó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante llena de ira a Bragi, entonces giró su bastón y le lanzó una llamarada, pero para su sorpresa cuando la llamarada se desvaneció vio a Bragi sentado en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa engreída. Boscha se enfureció y le lanzo una bola de fuego, la bola de fuego atravesó su cuerpo. “¿¡Una ilusión!?” pensó Boscha, su cara se tornó en una de sorpresa y comenzó a mirar desesperadamente en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al verdadero.

“¿Qué sucede, Boscha? ¿No puedes diferenciar una ilusión de la cosa real?” dijo Bragi burlándose de ella mientras reía.

Para sorpresa de Boscha más ilusiones comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de la explanada. Comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra todas las copias, pero todos los ataques pasaban a través de ellos. Comenzó a desesperarse y lanzó una onda de picos con un fuerte golpe en el piso con su bastón, ocasionando que el verdadero se moviera. Boscha lo localizó rápidamente y se lanzó contra él.

Bragi cambió la melodía, y con esa nueva tonada Boscha quedo paralizada en el aire a tan solo unos pasos de él. Ella ni siquiera podía intentar moverse, estaba congelada en ese lugar. Bragi comenzó a reír “Buen intento” tocó algunas otras notas y del suelo se alzó a gran velocidad un pilar de roca, golpeando a Boscha fuertemente en el estómago, empujándola contra uno de los picos que ella había creado. Boscha tosió sangre cuando se estrelló contra el pico, el impacto había sido demasiado fuerte dado que ambas superficies eran roca sólida. Estaba atrapada entre los dos objetos, y entonces comenzó a gritar de dolor, Bragi había empezado a tocar esa melodía una vez más.

Boscha había recibido algo de daño de su batalla contra su padre, así que no estaba en su mejor forma, no le tomaría mucho esfuerzo a Bragi acabar con ella, pero quería hacerla sufrir, su gritos eran su deleite. Boscha hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor y se enfocó en Bragi lanzándole bolas de fuego, lo que causó que el brujo dejara de tocas para evadir las bolas de fuego, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Boscha para destruir el pilar que la estaba aprisionando. Siguió lanzando bolas de fuego contra Bragi para que no pudiera tiempo de tocar otra melodía. Bragi comenzó a sentirse presionado por Boscha, la chica era despiadada. Podía terminarla con una melodía pero quería jugar con ella un poco más.

Bragi comenzó a tocar otra tonada mientras esquivaba los ataques de Boscha. Boscha pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo que tocara mal la melodía, pero comenzó a sentirse adormilada conforme progresaba la melodía. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse despierta pero la melodía era encantadora, entonces detuvo sus ataques, estaba teniendo dificultades para mantenerse despierta. Bragi por su parte tocó algunas notas, creando disparos mágicos que le lanzó a Boscha. El primer golpe despertó a Boscha permitiéndole evadir los otros.

“Impresionante, de verdad ere hábil” dijo burlonamente Bragi “Necesitamos hacer algo respecto a eso” y comenzó a tocar una nueva melodía.

Boscha no sabía que esperar, la reliquia era cosa seria, necesitaba deshacerse de ella rápidamente. Comenzó a mirar alrededor buscando algo que le fuera útil, entonces divisó la bolsa de pociones de su padre pero tan pronto lo hizo todo se tornó negro. Boscha se pasmó, no sabía que estaba pasando, podía escuchar la melodía, estaba segura de que estaba despierta, podía sentir como parpadeaba pero no veía nada más que obscuridad. La risa de Bragi la sacó de sus pensamientos.

“¿Te gusta mi hechizo? Es un hechizo de ceguera, igual que una poción pero mucho mejor porque no necesito lanzártela a los ojos o hacer que la bebas, solo necesito tocar la tonada” dijo Bragi de forma engreída.

Boscha comenzó a sentirse asustada, ahora estaba en serios problemas. ¿Cómo se supone que atacaría? Aun cuando logró a tacar a Bragi este siguió tocando la melodía. Ella trataba de pensar en sus opciones, una panacea no le serviría dado que no le daba inmunidad, y solo tenía una ya que era una poción muy difícil de hacer. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa Bragi arremetió con otra serie de disparos mágicos, cada uno de ellos la golpearon, haciéndola retroceder con cada impacto, el último la hizo perder el equilibrio. El líder del aquelarre comenzó a reírse.

_“¡Necesito terminar con esto ahora o moriré!”_ pensó Boscha, y sin dudarlo tomó su poción de Bendición de luz lunar pero una aguja de hielo rompió el vial cuando lo levantó para beberlo. Los ojos de Boscha se hicieron grandes cuando escucho el vidrio rompiéndose, pido sentir como la poción caía en su pierna, empapando su ropa, esa poción era su último recurso. Esa poción le hubiera brindado inmunidad a sus melodías, sus habilidades hubieras estado potenciadas pero ahora solo sostenía un vial roto en sus manos. No fue capaz de reaccionar ante tal situación.

“¿Ahora ves que tan fácil es prevenir que uses una poción?” se burló Bragi y comenzó a lanzarle agujas de hielo a Boscha.

Boscha sintió un dolor agudo con el primer corte, al no ser capaza de ver, lo único que podía hacer era cubrir su rostro con sus brazos. Las agujas la cortaron por todo el cuerpo, algunas de ellas clavándose en su cuerpo. Boscha estaba sintiendo un profundo así que con un golpe de su bastón conjuro una barrera alrededor de ella, podía escuchar el hielo rompiéndose contra su barrera. Calló sobre sus rodillas y empezó a contraerse de dolor mientras sacaba las agujas de hielo de su cuerpo, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico pero Kegan la tranquilizo. Se relajó con tan solo escuchar la voz de su taliamigo, era verdad, puede que ahora estuviera ciega, pero no estaba sola.

“Necesito tu ayuda, Kegan” dijo Boscha con un poco de dolor reflejado en su voz “Necesito que seas mis ojos”

La barrera comenzó a agrietarse, Bragi sonreía de forma engreída anticipando su victoria mientras lanzaba fragmentos de hielo esta vez para romper la barrera, estaba posicionando sus dedos en el arpa para tocar una nueva melodía una vez que Boscha estuviera a su merced, pero en el instante en el que la barrera se rompió Boscha desapareció. Bragi se pasmó, era imposible que Boscha pudiera moverse ya que estaba ciega ahora y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la chica ya estaba a su espalda. Boscha estiro el brazo a la mitad de su espalda y conjuro una poderosa Bola de fuego que mando a volar a Bragi, causando que el brujo rompiera varios picos de tierra en su camino.

Boscha se desvaneció para después aparecer frente a la trayectoria de Bragi, y cargando su bastón con magia, golpeó fuertemente al líder mandándolo al aire. Una vez más Boscha se movió a velocidad luz y se colocó sobre Bragi, giro su bastón y conjuró una poderosa ráfaga de magia que mandó a Bragi hacia abajo, provocando que se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo. Al igual que Amity, ella había perdido su camino, pero era muy cercana a su taliamigo así que su coordinación era perfecta, la sincronización, la puntería. Kegan sabía perfectamente cómo se movía Boscha, cuanto le toma conjurar un hechizo y el tiempo de carga de los más complejos. No queriendo darle una oportunidad al líder, Boscha y Kegan se lanzaron contra Bragi, su objetivo era la reliquia, podrían tener una oportunidad una vez que se deshicieran de ellas. Pero esta vez Bragi esquivó e ataque de Boscha, pero eso no rompió la concentración del taliamigo, lo intentaron de nuevo, pero los esquivo una vez más.

Bragi estaba tocando una melodía rápida con solo tres cuerdas, aparentemente brindándose más velocidad. El viejo ya no estaba feliz, nunca esperó que Boscha pudiera golpearlo en esa condición, pero aun así lo había hecho. Bragi cambió la melodía y tras un par de notas Kegan cambio abruptamente de dirección causando que se estrellaran en el suelo. Boscha pudo sentir que su taliamigo sentía un gran dolor, la melodía que el líder del aquelarre estaba tocando estaba volviendo loca a la salamandra, y sin su pequeño amigo Boscha no podía hacer nada. Entonces la melodía cambio de nuevo y Boscha comenzó a gritar y retorcerse en agonía, esta vez el dolor era más intenso.

“¡Sí! ¡Grita, perra! ¡¡Quiero escucharte gritar!!” dijo Bragi de forma desagradable y comenzó a reír, entonces aceleró el ritmo de la canción y eso causo que los gritos de Boscha fueran más desgarradores, inclusive dejó de retorcerse, su cuerpo se tensó por el intenso dolor. Bragi se rio de forma demente “¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡JUSTO ASI!!! ¡¡¡GRITA PARA MI, PERRA!!!”

Boscha no podía soportar más de esta tortura, el dolor era extremadamente intenso, y Boscha solo quería que todo terminara, la chica era inútil, había llegado a su límite. Pero el dolor trajo un recuerdo de vuelta a ella… Cuando había sido gravemente herida por Odalia, recordó que colapso en el suelo incapaz de moverse, entonces cuando recobro la conciencia, Willow estaba ahí…

“¡Oye! No te rindas, quédate conmigo…”

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, y justo como si Willow tuviera todas las respuestas para ella, otro recuerdo vino a ella. Aun cuando ahora estaba ciega, no era inútil.

Con un esfuerzo titánico, Boscha tomó uno de los matraces grandes que había atado a su cinturón, le preguntó a Kegan donde estaba Bragi. Y no queriendo dejar morir a su maestra, Kegan le dio órdenes precisas a Boscha. Y con eso lanzó el matraz en dirección hacia Bragi, usando sus espasmos para darle algo de impulso al matraz. El matraz no llegó a su objetivo pero se rompió a mitad del camino.

Bragi se rio “Que mal, fallas-”Bragi se pasmó, y eso fue suficiente para que dejara de tocar el harpa, el líquido que estaba en el matraz comenzó a expandirse y burbujear. Del líquido color carbón comenzaron a salir sanguijuelas demoniacas, no eran grandes pero eran muchas, con grandes y afilados colmillos en sus bocas, tan pronto salieron del líquido se lanzaron contra Bragi. Como las sanguijuelas eran comunes en las islas, Bragi sabía que eran ciegas y sordas así que su música no lo ayudaría. Comenzó a esquivar las sanguijuelas y empezó a lanzarles bolas de fuego para matarlas. Las sanguijuelas no lo detendrían pero ganarían tiempo para Boscha.

“Kegan, necesito que me traigas una poción gris de la bolsa de mi padre. Es la única de ese color” Boscha dijo con voz cansada, había un rastro de sangre escurriendo de su nariz y orejas. La pequeña salamandra cobró vida y corrió hacia la bolsa que no estaba lejos de ellos, se metió en la bolsa hasta que encontró lo que Boscha le había pedido, Kegan tomó el vial con su cola y se apresuró a volver con Boscha, y la colocó en su mano. Boscha le ordeno que regresara al bastón y que se colocara en su otra mano, el taliamigo obedeció.

“No te separes de mí, ¿de acuerdo?” Boscha se recostó sobre su espalda y bebió la poción.

Lentamente todos sus sentidos restantes empezaron a desaparecer. Dejo de escuchar, de oler, de sentir, el sabor a sangre desapareció de su boca. Ahora estaba a la deriva en el vacío…

\--------------------

Boscha cayó duramente sobre su espalda debido a la fuerza del hechizo de Amity.

“¡Ow! ¡Oye, eso de verdad duele! ¡Tranquilízate, Am!” se quejó Boscha.

“¿Qué pasa, Bos? ¿No puedes mantener el paso?” la molestó Amity.

“¡No es justo! ¡Estás haciendo trampa!” acusó Boscha.

“¿¡Qué?! ¡No estoy haciendo trampa!” dijo Amity con irritación.

“¡Claro que lo haces! ¡No es posible que sepas que es lo que voy a hacer o donde estoy con los ojos cerrados!” Boscha se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a ponerse gruñona.

“¡Ese es el punto de este entrenamiento, Bos! ¡Estoy tratando de enseñarte cómo detectar la firma de magia de tu oponente para que no pueda sorprenderte!” dijo Amity mientras le ofrecía su mano a Boscha.

Boscha tomó la mano de Amity y se levantó “¡Lo sé, pero es muy difícil! ¿¡Cómo lo haces!?”

“Ya te lo expliqué, no hay ningún truco, solo concéntrate. ¡Limpia tu mente de todo lo demás, como si no hubiera otra cosa más que tú en el mundo, no le prestes atención a otras cosas, a ningún sonido, ningún olor, a ningún movimiento, y solo trata de sentir la magia!” Amity le explico por quinta vez ese día.

Boscha hizo un quejido “Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo”

“Es cierto”

“Pero… Oye, Am… ¿Cómo logras hacerlo después de… bueno, tú sabes… Ed y Em…” Boscha pregunto gentilmente en voz baja.

“No es fácil. Si te soy honesta, necesito calmarme y concentrarme fuertemente, porque la mayor parte del tiempo simplemente estoy…enojada. No me gusta ese sentimiento, es… como si hubiera algo muy desagradable dentro de mi” dijo Amity mientras sujetaba su puño sobre su pecho.

“Oye, no digas eso, hermana. Una vez que encontremos al responsable ese sentimiento desaparecerá, ya verás” dijo Boscha mientras le sonreía a Amity.

“Sí… Tienes razón. Gracias… hermana” Amity le regresó la sonrisa.

“Ahora, déjame intentarlo de nuevo. ¡Pero no seas tan brusca!” se quejó Boscha.

“No prometo nada” dijo Amity con una sonrisa engreída. Boscha solo dejo salir un quejido.

\--------------------

Boscha inhaló profundamente aun cuando no podía sentirlo, la sensación era muy extraña, estaba ahí pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Comenzó a preguntarse si así era como se sentía la muerte. Solo era su mente flotando en el vacío. Empezó a relajarse y a enfocarse en encontrar el rastro de magia, había una completa obscuridad, pero siguió intentando. Mientras tanto, Bragi estaba matando las sanguijuelas restantes con una mirada exasperada. Boscha se concentró más, ahora no tenía distracciones, no podía sentir nada, ni ver, ni olear, no podía escuchar ni saborear nada. Eso también era muy arriesgado, pero sin su poción de Bendición de luz lunar no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Alejo todo lo que había en su mente, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, todo. Y entonces, como un faro, ella fue capaz de ver el rastro de magia de Bragi, como una flama encendida en la mitad del vacío. Pero eso no era todo. Había otros rastros de magia, Willow, Barcus, y… una firma de magia monstruosa, la batalla debía ser brutal dentro del Conformatorio también. Boscha no se rendiría ahora, sus amigos estaban luchando también, y no les fallaría.

Pero había otro problema que no había cruzado por su cabeza hasta ahora. ¿Cómo iba a moverse ahora? Podía terminar empalada en uno de los picos o chocar contra una pared y romper su cabeza. Los rastros empezaron a desvanecerse, así que Boscha trato de relajarse de nuevo, pensando que el preocuparse no la ayudaría en nada. Debía haber algo que ella pudiera hacer, alguna otra lección de la escuela, de sus entrenamientos, de sus amigos…

“La magia está en todas partes…”

La voz de Luz resonó en su cabeza, y entonces recordó la historia de Luz cuando fue a la rodilla. El Titán, las islas, su hogar… todo estaba rodeado por magia.

Boscha se concentró aún más, ella nunca fue capaz de ver los glifos en las cosas, pero eso no significaba que no podía sentir la magia rodeando todas las cosas. Y poco a poco la chica comenzó a sentir todo a su alrededor, las cosas empezaron a mostrarse a su alrededor como si una flor estuviera floreciendo. Aun estando ciega podía ver claramente todo en su mente. Y aun cuando su cuerpo no sentía nada, su mente podía percibir todo a su alrededor. Los picos que había conjurado, los cadáveres de las sanguijuelas, las espinas de Willow, todo.

“Gracias…Amity…”

“Gracias…Luz…”

Boscha se lanzó contra Bragi quien estaba matando la última sanguijuela, regreso su mirada y se pasmó al ver a Boscha en frente de ella. Boscha cargó su mano con magia y golpeó fuertemente a Bragi en la cara, mandándolo contra el muro exterior. Bragi gruño en dolor y abrió los ojos solo para ser golpeado de nuevo por Boscha, el muro se cuarteó por el golpe. Boscha sujeto a Bragi por el collar de su capa y lo lanzó contra la explanada. Bragi se recuperó solo para ver bolas de fuego volando hacia él, tocó una melodía rápida e incremento su velocidad, esquivó las bolas de fuego y comenzó a tocar la melodía mortal. Bragi sonrió en anticipación pero Boscha seguía lanzándole bolas de fuego. Bragi quedó anonadado por el hecho de que Boscha no estaba sufriendo, eso le hizo perder la concentración, era imposible que alguien pudiera tolerar esa tonada, y no había ninguna barrera visible rodeando a Boscha.

Boscha podía sentir la magia emanando del arpa dorada, así que se lanzó contra Bragi. El líder del aquelarre estaba confundido así que estaba prácticamente aturdido, así que no vio cuando Boscha se lanzó contra él. Cuando parpadeó, Boscha ya estaba frente a él. Boscha creó una corriente de aire con un movimiento de su bastón el cuál golpeó a Bragi y lo lanzo contra la torre.

Bragi se rio “Una corriente de aire no me hará nad-” un repentino sonido hizo que Bragi desviara la mirada hacia el arpa. Las cuerdas comenzaron a congelarse desde el centro, el hielo se expandió hasta que llegó a los bordes del arpa, y las cuerdas se desintegraron dejando solo polvo de hilo. Bragi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, solo había sido una corriente de aire, ¿entonces porque las cuerdas se congelaron? “¡Eso es imposible! ¿Cómo-” un duro golpe en la cara lo hizo incapaz de terminar su pregunta, y aun cuando la hubiese terminado no hubiera recibido respuesta por parte de Boscha, la chica no podía escuchar nada en el mundo.

Cada golpe que Boscha le daba estaba lleno de su voluntad y deseo por salvar su casa, a sus amigos, a todos. Bragi solo era un saco de boxeo. Boscha lo lanzo en dirección opuesta y golpeó el suelo con su bastón y una columna de roca surgió del suelo, golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda y mandándolo al aire. Boscha se lanzó contra él y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego, y siempre que era capaz de evadir uno, Boscha ay estaba detrás de él continuando su ataque implacable. Todos en las Islas Hirvientes sabían de los poderes de Boscha y Amity, pero era diferente saberlo que sentirlo en carne propia. Cada golpe que Boscha le daba a Bragi causaba que este se contrajera y gimiera de dolor. Boscha lanzo otra corriente de aire contra el líder del aquelarre con un movimiento de su bastón. El líder se cubrió con sus brazos y grito de dolor, había un corte nefasto pero eso no era todo, hielo comenzó a formarse alrededor de la cortada, sus brazos estaban congelándose, aun no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, y eso lo hacían incapaz de reaccionar. Y más aún, ahora ya no tenía la reliquia, podía invocar sus otros instrumentos pero no podía pensar con claridad, Boscha era implacable.

Boscha se lanzó contra él, y con un puño envuelto en fuego, lo golpeó fuertemente en los brazos. Los brazos de Bragi se rompieron por la fuerza del golpe de Boscha dado que estaban congelados, el viejo gritó en agonía. Boscha golpeo fuerte a Bragi en la cabeza con una voltereta, mandándolo hacia abajo causando que se estrellara fuertemente en el suelo. El viejo se contrajo de dolor, no podía moverse, estaba aturdido por el ataque implacable de Boscha.

Boscha trazó cuatro círculos de hechizo grandes y de cada uno salió un hechizo salamandra que se lanzaron contra Bragi, y al ser incapaz de realizar hechizos el brujo solo pudo mirar y gritar con horror ante el inminente ataque. Los dragones de fuego lo golpearon directamente y una vez que los cuatro convergieron se produjo una gran columna de fuego. Cuando el fuego se desvaneció, se reveló un gran cráter en la explanada, pero Bragi aún estaba con vida, bueno, apenas y estaba vivo. Boscha se lanzó contra el suelo desde una altitud similar a la de la altura del Conformatorio, golpeó fuertemente el piso con el bastón dejando el suelo severamente agrietado a su alrededor, y un único pico brotó del bajo Bragi, empelándolo directamente en el pecho, perforando su saco de bilis.

“Im…posible…” fueron las últimas palabras de Bragi. Su cuerpo quedó flácido después de eso.

Y era verdad, lo que los tres Búhos Antiguos en el Conformatorio habían hecho lo imposible. Contra todo pronóstico habían tenido éxito en asaltar la prisión y liberar a los prisioneros, solo ellos tres.

Boscha estaba gravemente herida, así que tras usar varios hechizos poderosos alcanzó su límite así que empezó a perderse en el vacío de nuevo. Privada de sus sentidos, lo único que pudo hacer fue relajarse y comenzó a caer, pero Willow llegó a tiempo para evitar que azotara en el suelo. Willow la llamaba pero no obtenía respuesta así que la volteó y quedo horrorizada cuando vio que los ojos azules de Boscha ahora eran grises y opacos ojos vacíos. La llamó y agitó pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo, Willow notó que Boscha estaba parpadeando, así que debía de ser un hechizo o una poción. Willow tomó el último vial de la bolsa que Boscha les dio, una Panacea, y se la dio a beber a Boscha. Como Boscha no podía sentir nada el líquido simplemente se deslizo por su garganta.

“¡Por favor funciona! ¡Por favor por favor por favor funciona!” dijo desesperadamente Willow.

Willow espero algunos segundos y entonces sintió que la mano de Boscha se contrajo, la miró a la cara y observó cómo los ojos de Boscha comenzaban a recuperar su color natural.

“¡Boscha! ¿¡Puedes oírme!?” dijo Willow con preocupación.

Todos los sentidos de Boscha comenzaron a regresar lentamente. Su visión comenzó a regresar, era borrosa pero poco a poco comenzó a aclararse, pudo escuchar una voz distante y un aroma familiar comenzó a saturar su nariz, uno que amaba, como a flores, y sintió que alguien la sujetaba. Después de varios segundos finalmente recuperó todos sus sentidos.

“¿Willow?” pregunto Boscha con una voz débil.

“¡¡Boscha!!” dijo aliviada Willow.

“¿Estas bien?” preguntó Boscha.

“Si, logramos derrotar a Kayra y al Oráculo y ya liberamos a todos y removimos sus marcas de aquelarre” dijo con gentileza Willow, pero Boscha pudo notar su cansancio.

“Lo lamento. No pude ayudarlos” dijo Boscha débilmente.

“¿¡De que hablas!? ¡Nos salvaste de Bragi y lo derrotaste por tu cuenta!” dijo Willow sorprendida por la culpa de Boscha.

“Pero los puse en peligro, nos estaban esperando, ellos lo sabían”

“[De hecho aún hay más]” dijo Barcus sobresaltando a las chicas. Los prisioneros comenzaron a salir del Conformatorio. Los padres de Willow corrían detrás de Barcus así como Amelia y Cat.

“¿¡¿¡Boscha!?!?” Cat llegó corriendo con algunos otros curadores y comenzaron a tratar las heridas de Boscha y Willow.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” preguntó Willow.

“[Predijeron que íbamos a atacar este lugar y la capital hoy, pero no sabían quién, pero…]” frunció Barcus. “[Sabían que Luz iba a atacar el castillo, ¡necesitamos ayudarla!]”

Los ojos de ambas chicas se hicieron grandes, Boscha incluso se sentó.

“¡Boscha, no te muevas!” dijo Cat con preocupación.

“¡No hay tiempo!” Boscha abrió la mochila que le dio a Willow y sacó algunos parches de curación “¡Párchanos, nos curaremos en el camino al castillo!”

“¡¿¡¿¡¿Estás loca?!?!?! ¡¡¡Eso no funcionará, están heridos!!” dijo Cat con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

“¡NO! ¡¡No puedes ir, Willow!!” uno de sus papás dijo.

“Papá…Tengo que. Esto aún no termina. Nuestros amigos nos necesitan” dijo Willow con seriedad y con firmeza.

Su papá iba a decir algo más pero su otro papá coloco su mano sobre su hombro y agitó ligeramente la cabeza. “Has lo que tengas que hacer, mi pequeña florecita. ¡Yo también te ayudare!” dijo con determinación.

“¡No! Necesitamos que vayan a Huesosburgo, la mayoría de los guardias del aquelarre están ahí” dijo Willow con firmeza. Sus dos padres asintieron con la cabeza.

Cat y los demás curadores terminaron de parchar a los búhos y ellos reunieron a todos para explicarles la situación. Les dijeron que cualquiera que tuviera energía para pelear debía ir a Huesosburgo para ayudar al resto de las brujas, un grito unánime se escuchó en toda la explanada del Conformatorio. Las brujas invocaron sus bastones y comenzaron a volar hacia Huesosburgo, los Búhos Antiguos estaba a punto de partir cuando una voz llamó a Boscha.

“¿¡Boscha!?” dijo su madre con voz temblorosa.

“¿¡Mamá!?” Boscha se giró y miro fijamente a su madre, entonces corrió y la abrazó. “Lo lamento tanto. De verdad lo siento” dijo con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

“Pensé que habías muerto…Tu padre…” su madre comenzó a sollozar.

“No te preocupes, mamá. No te lastimará de nuevo” dijo Boscha abrazándola más fuerte “Se ha ido” Y se quedaron así por varios segundos, pero Boscha se despegó de ella “Necesito irme ahora, mamá”

“Pero…” su madre dijo preocupada.

“Mis amigos me necesitan, mamá. Debo ir” dijo Boscha con gentileza pero con determinación. “Lamento haberte alejado cuando solo querías lo mejor para mí. Hablaremos cuando regrese, ¿esta bien?”

Su madre asintió con la cabeza “Ten cuidado, mi hermosa hija” y le dio a Boscha un beso en la frente.

Los Búhos Antiguos partieron del Conformatorio hacía el castillo del emperador. Volaron a paso contante para que pudieran recuperar un poco de fuerzas en el camino, pero cuando divisaron el castillo apresuraron el vuelo. El castillo era un desastre, algunas paredes del castillo estaban seriamente dañadas. No sabían cuánto tiempo estuvieron peleando pero al ver el castillo sabían que la batalla había empezado hace mucho. El sonido de explosiones los hizo sentirse ansiosos así que aceleraron.

Esto aún no había terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso es todo. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo, hice lo mejor para crear un capitulo emocionante e interesante. Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en terminarlo, pero no quise dividirlo en partes ya que no quería dejarlos a la expectativa de que pasaría entre cada batalla. Volamos, asaltamos el Conformatorio y nos quedamos sin miedo hasta el final, ¡¡¡y lo conquistamos!!!
> 
> Sé que muchos no esperaban ver a los líderes de los aquelarres aquí, pero hey, hubo cuatro de ellos. También sé que algunos comenzaron a preocuparse ero Barcus, pero él está bien, ahora tendrá una cicatriz muy cool que lo hará ver aún más rudo de lo que ya es. Así que hasta el momento no ha habido perdidas, veremos cómo les va a los demás en el campo de batalla.
> 
> Ahora, es la parte de las notas en donde viene las explicaciones (cosas aburridas, o tal vez no, nadie se a quejado hasta ahora).
> 
> Muy bien, creo que no hay mucho que explicar sobre la primera parte, mucha planeación, un pequeño momento conmovedor para disminuir las angustias, y entonces llegamos al Conformatorio, como pudieron darse cuenta lo modifique un poco, coloqué un pozo de picos dentro del muro exterior para cuestiones de la batalla.
> 
> Ahora. Líderes de los aquelarres, ¡viva! Empecemos con el líder del aquelarre de pociones. Observe los banderines tratado de encontrar algo que coincidiera con los líderes y si observan bien la bandera es un hombre o mujer grande con un sombrero de copa, pero la imagen es algo truculenta porque parece que tiene in collar alto, pero también parece que fuese un pájaro como la maestra de pociones. Además los brazos asemejan a las patas de las aves, así que no lo sé, deberemos esperar para ver al verdadero. Pero lo que vino a mi mente fue Malphas, si lo googlean verán porque vino a mi mente. ¿Por qué el padre de Boscha? Bueno, los Blight solo se asocian con las mejores familias de la isla, así que no habría mejor opción que las que están a cargo de algún aquelarre. Espero que les haya gustado el toque de hacerlo tan detestable como Odalia.
> 
> La siguiente, Kayra, nuestra líder del aquelarre de plantas, no hubo mucho que pensar, en la bandera aparece una mujer planta o algo así, así que creo que una dríada encaja perfectamente. El nombre, bueno solo busque nombres de dríadas y ese fue el que más me gustó. Soy muy malo con los nombres pero solo hace falta leer varios y uno de ellos hará click en tu cabeza. No hay mucho que decir, gentil ante el público pero una perra bajo esa fachada.
> 
> El Oráculo, creo que es como un insecto viendo la bandera, cuatro brazos, tal vez dos piernas, y su bigote, me recuerda a un escarabajo, como Ground Scaravich de Megaman X6. Asi que, un viejo que no hace nada sin consultar su bola de cristal, no muy fuerte, pero le causó algunos problemas a Barcus.
> 
> Y finalmente el líder del aquelarre de bardos, Bragi. Hablando de familias de neuvo, creo que la familia de Skara era buena opción para este aquelarre, pero esta vez me fui una generación más atrás. No mucho que decir acerca de él, solamente que quiere…quería retirarse, ahora esta frito, y congelado y empalado, que mal, su retiro estaba más cerca que el de Bump.
> 
> Las reliquias, bueno, sabemos que hacen tres de ellas, el sombrero se ha ido así que hay que restar una, así que necesitaba imaginar algo apropiado para las otras.
> 
> Las batallas. Seré honesto con ustedes, pude imaginar las diferentes situaciones, esa fue la parte fácil, la parte difícil fue juntarlas y hacer que fluyeran naturalmente. Wrath y Malphas no fueron difíciles, pero diablos, las otras, me tomo todo un día cada batalla, era difícil ayudarlos a pelear con solo pociones, tuve que volver sobre mis pasos varias veces, pero me gusto el resultado final. La batalla de Barcus fue la más difícil, hacer una batalla interesante con alguien que puede ver el futuro es difícil, y más aún cuando solo tienes pociones para pelar. La última pelea de Boscha fue un poco difícil también, no quería que fuera como la batalla de Saint Seiya contra Orfeo y Sirena, siendo honesto ni siquiera analice sus batallas, solo deje volar mi imaginación. 
> 
> Entonces, esperó que les hayan gustado las batallas, y el capítulo en general. Espero que les hayan gustado los tracks que les recomendé. Y eso es todo de mi parte, creo que no he olvidado nada. Gracias por su apoyo. Dejen sus comentarios, preguntas y demás. Hasta el próximo capítulo, puede que me tome de nuevo toda una semana traducirlo. Manténganse a salvo. Tengan una buena semana. Manténganse sintonizados ;)


	13. HUESOSBURGO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda le pide a Viney que le de unas lecciones avanzadas a los estudiantes, pero para su sorpresa cuando Viney llega al instituto, Eda le pide que haga una cosa completamente diferente. Durante su vuelo de regreso a casa, Viney comienza a recordad aquel terrible día.
> 
> Viney, Jerbo y Gus llegan a Huesosburgo para encontrarse con los rebeldes, y son sorprendidos por algunas caras familiares y entonces se dirigen al centro de la capital. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que los líderes de los aquelarres comenzaron a aparecer por el pueblo. A partir de ese punto las cosas comienzan a ir mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí está el capítulo 13 completamente traducido. Y lo siento para aquellos que no han leído la historia pero debo empezar a romper sus corazones a partir de este punto. Los veré en las notas finales para los detalles. Disfrútenlo :D.
> 
> Ahora, más música épica para aquellos que gustan de ella.
> 
> No. 1 Dragon God de Chrono Cross OST, aún hay una versión de media hora en youtube. Debido a las nuevas políticas de square enix han estado dando de bajas los videos de la página, pero aún pueden disfrutarla. Es una pieza muy épica por cierto.
> 
> No. 2 Death by Glamour de Undertale OST. Creo que la versión de 3 minutos es suficiente para el propósito, y realmente no tiene una versión repetitiva, pero hay una versión de 15 minutos que se repite. También hay un cover de metal hecho por RichaadEB que esta muy ad hoc, pero les recomiendo escuchar la versión original primero.
> 
> No. 3 Bipolar nightmare de NieR: Automata. Aún hay una versión de media hora por ahí en youtube.

Viney se estiró después de su larga guardia en el Instituto de Curación, había una sonrisa en su rostro, de verdad amaba su trabajo, y no había nada más satisfactorio que ayudar a una bruja o criatura heridas. Tomó el último sorbo de su sangre de manzana que contenía su termo y lo guardó en su mochila. Ordenó los expedientes de los pacientes que había revisado durante su guardia y después de tomar sus cosas se dirigió al archivo para depositar los expedientes. Aun cuando ella era quien estaba a cargo, Viney nunca dejó de hacer sus actividades normales porque no le agradaba la idea de solo hacer las cosas administrativas del instituto. Pero debido a eso, Viney a veces trabajaba demasiado, y eso era algo que le preocupaba a Emira, a veces Viney se exigía demasiado a sí misma, y esa no era la excepción de este día.

Una vez que Viney dejó instrucciones y checó su salida, se dirigió al establo de bestias por su amigo grifo y partieron hacia el Instituto Noceda. Volar a esa hora del día era muy placentero, así que Viney disfruto el vuelo hacia el Instituto. Llegó tras un breve vuelo y aterrizo en el establo de la escuela, entonces se dirigió a la oficina de Eda y Lilith, tocó la puerta y la abrió sin esperar antes una respuesta.

“¡Hola, Lilith!” la saludo alegremente Viney.

“¡Viney!” Lilith la saludo de igual forma pero notó el cansancio en el rostro de Viney “¿Estás bien? Te ves muy cansada”

“Estoy bien. Solamente tuve guardia en Curación por la noche, de hecho vengo de ahí” dijo Viney con una sonrisa.

“Ya veo. Pero dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Todo está bien?” preguntó Lilith confundida, no era normal que Viney visitara el instituto después de una noche de guardia.

“Umm… Estoy aquí porque me pediste que le enseñara algunos hechizos avanzados a los estudiantes” dijo Viney un poco confundida.

Lilith también se confundió “Yo…no te pedí eso. ¡Y no lo haría especialmente este día! Yo sé que hoy…”

“De hecho fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras” dijo Eda detrás de Viney. Viney y Lilith giraron sus miradas para ver a Eda. “¡Hey, Viney!”

“¡Que hay, Lord Calamidad!” Viney le sonrió.

“Edalyn…” dijo Lilith con irritación mientras se masajeaba la sien. “¡¿Sabes qué día es hoy?!”

“Relájate, Lily” dijo Eda con seriedad “A nadie le importa más este día que a mí, deberías de saberlo”

“Bueno, eso es verdad” Lilith se relajó “¿Entonces para que le pediste a Viney que viniera?”

“Eso depende” Eda se recargo sobre su escritorio y cruzo los brazos, su rostro se tornó serio repentinamente “Dime, Viney. ¿Cómo está Amity?” La pregunta hizo que el ambiente se pusiera un poco tenso.

“Ella… nada ha cambiado. Emi me dijo que habló con ella antes de que se fuera esta mañana, y estaba muy alterada. Cuando Emi tocó el tema sobre la oferta que le hicieron, ella… ella le gritó a Emi” dijo Viney con tristeza.

Lilith suspiró “Solo necesita un poco más de tiempo”

“¡Tres años ya han sido suficiente tiempo, Lily!” dijo Eda con frustración “¡La chica es un desastre! ¡Y entre más tiempo esperemos más difícil será traerla de vuelta!”

“Edalyn, debes entender, ella…” Lilith se pasmó al repentino golpe que dio Eda al escritorio con su puño.

“¡¡Maldición, Lily!! ¡¡Yo lo entiendo mejor que nadie!!” dijo Eda un poco molesta. La oficina se quedó en silencio por un momento. “No podemos cambiar lo que pasó… ¡pero aún podemos hacer algo por ella!” dijo Eda mientras le fruncía al piso “¡Ya fue suficiente tiempo, debemos intervenir!”

“Pero… puede empeorar las cosas” dijo Lilith con preocupación.

“Tal vez… pero estoy de acuerdo con Eda. Todos están cada vez más preocupado por ella con cada día que pasa, debemos hacer algo” dijo Viney.

“Y eso por eso que te llame, necesito que me hagas un encargo” dijo Eda mientras buscaba algo en su cabello. “Toma. Ve a la Casa Búho y llévate a King contigo, él te dirá que es lo que necesito”

“Pero esto es…” dijo Viney sorprendida por lo que Eda le había entregado.

“Vamos niña. Amity estará pronto en terrenos de la escuela, así que apresúrate, no hay mucho tiempo” dijo Eda con seriedad.

“¡Estoy en ello!” dijo Viney mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

“Lo haría yo misma pero necesito preparar algunas cosas más. ¡Y por la gracia del Titán, niña!” dijo Eda con irritación “¡Deja de trabajar tanto! ¡El solo mirar esas bolsas bajo tus ojos hacen que quiera retirarme en este instante!”

Viney soltó una pequeña risa “Es solo que amo mi trabajo”

“Bueno, ya veremos si sigues diciendo eso cuando tú y Emira decidan tener niños. Estoy segura de que el bebé de dos problemáticas no será fácil de manejar” la molestó Eda.

“Pensare en eso cuando suceda” Viney se rio, había un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Inclusive Lilith se rio. Viney dejo la oficina y se apresuró hacia el establo.

“Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan secreto, hermana?” preguntó Lilith con curiosidad.

“Vamos, te explicare mientras me ayudas a dejar todo listo en la escuela, aún tenemos mucho que hacer para el evento de mañana y quiero que esté listo para cuando Viney regrese. Así que mueve ese trasero, Lily” dijo Eda alegremente. Las hermanas dejaron la oficina y caminaron por el pasillo.

“Hablando de eso, he notado como te miran algunos de los postgraduados cuando pasas por los pasillos” la molestó Eda con una sonrisa burlona.

“¡¿Qué…?! ¡Por el Titán, Edalyn, son niños!” Lilith miró con desapruebo a su hermana con una cara sonrojada.

“¡Error! Son adultos con todas la de la ley” dijo Eda mientras le giñaba el ojo “Hay algunos hombres atractivos y algunas mujeres hermosas entre ellos”

“Edalyn, por favor” dijo Lilith mientras presionaba el tabique de su nariz.

“Ugh, no me digas que te gustan las brujas viejas de este lugar. Cómo el fenómeno que puedes quemar vivo y ni aun así se despertaría de su siesta” Eda hizo una cara de asco.

“Ugh. Ahora estas siendo desagradable” Lilith le frunció el ceño.

“¡Oh, vamos Lily! ¿¡Hace cuanto tiempo que no estas con alguien más!? ¿Eones? ¡¡Ese aquelarre se llevó tu juventud, y estuvimos petrificadas por cuatro años!! Creo que deberías recuperar el tiempo perdido”

“Eres insoportable, Edalyn” dijo Lilith mientras se cubría el rostro con una mano.

“Pero me amas” dijo Eda con una sonrisa burlona provocando que Lilith gruñera en irritación. Las hermanas comenzaron los preparativos mientras Eda le explicaba lo que tenía en mente.

Después de algunas horas, Viney regresó con el encargo de Eda y dejó la escuela para dirigirse a casa. Ella y Emira tenían una cita también, fue una fortuna que Eda solo quería pedirle que hiciera algo. No quería hacer esperar a su esposa así que se apresuró a casa.

Pero durante el vuelo a casa comenzó a recordar el día en el que todo cambió…

\--------------------

Puddles aterrizó en un bosque cercano a Huesosburgo. Había dos razones para eso, la primer era que no querían llamar la atención de los guardias, y la segunda era porque Jerbo les dijo que se encontrarían con otro grupo de la rebelión para que pudieran crear una mayor distracción.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a una roca donde Jerbo dibujó una puerta la cual se abrió tras un ligero golpe. Entraron y caminaron un túnel largo, era uno rudimentario, sostenido por algunas vigas de madera y unos cuantos hechizos de magia cada ciertos pasos. Después de algunos metros llegaron a una gran cueva que tenía otros cuatro túneles, pero en vez de ir por uno de ellos Jerbo dibujo otra puerta entre dos de los túneles y se abrió otro pasaje. Esta vez el túnel era más corto y al final había una puerta sin perilla o cerradura. Jerbo golpeo suavemente tres veces, espero dos segundos y tocó una vez más, después del último golpe la puerta brillo y entonces Jerbo dibujo el símbolo del búho de la rebelión, los ojos del búho brillaron y la puerta se abrió. El grupo fue recibido por varias brujas, algunas caras conocidas entre ellas.

“Jerbo, estamos listos, solo da la orden y nos-” Bump estaba diciendo hasta que se percató de las brujas detrás de Jerbo. “¡Augustus! ¡Viney! ¡Pensé que habían sido capturados o peor!”

“¡¿Gus?! ¡¿Viney?!” preguntó Skara desde uno de los grupos que había alrededor de la habitación, entonces se apresuró hacia sus amigos y los abrazó. Nadie en las islas sabía que les había pasado hasta ahora. “¡Jerbo, eres muy malo! ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste cuando empezaste a reclutarnos?!”

“Lo siento, Skara, era necesario. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que esa información se supiera” dijo Jerbo en forma de disculpa.

“Y no solo somos nosotros. ¡También están aquí Barcus, Willow, Edric, Emira, Boscha, Amity y desde luego Luz!” dijo Gus alegremente.

“¡¿Espera, qué?!” Skara dijo anonadada, la mayoría de las brujas en la habitación comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas “¿¡Ed, Em y Boscha están vivos!? Y Amity y Luz… Espera, espera. ¡Creo que nos deben una explicación!” demandó Skara.

Como estaban contra el reloj simplemente les dieron el resumen de lo que Odalia había hecho, como los rescató Luz, y que es lo que habían estado haciendo estos tres meses.

“Eso explica muchas cosas. Recuerdo que Odalia era una perra desde que era joven, ¡pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos!” dijo Bump con resentimiento “Pero también debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¡Entonces la señorita Noceda de verdad se ha convertido en una bruja poderosa!” dijo esta vez con orgullo Bump.

“Si, la única que puede aguantar un combate con ella es Amity, y al final Luz siempre gana” dijo Viney recordando sus combates de entrenamiento.

“¡¿El Mochuelo es así de poderosa?!” dijo alguien “¡¡Increíble!!”

“¡¡Ni siquiera esa perra puede derrotarla!!” otra bruja dijo.

La declaración causo una pequeña punzada a todos los miembros de los Búhos Antiguos. Aun cuando ellos están en mejores términos con Amity sabían que había hecho cosas terribles, y no esperaban que la perdonaran tan fácilmente.

“¡Oye! ¡No la llames así, ella ha sufrido también!” dijo Gus sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Skara.

“¡¿¡¿Sufrir!?!? ¡¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que esa…esa…asesina le ha hecho a la mayoría de las brujas en las islas!?” dijo una bruja molesta.

“Sí, lo sabemos” dijo Viney sorprendiendo de nuevo a todos “Sabemos que ha estado pasando estos meses, y es por eso que estamos aquí, para ponerle un fin a todo esto. Escuchen, no les estoy pidiendo que la perdonen, pero ella está de nuestro lado, así que voy a pedirles que controlen sus sentimientos contra ella y que no la ataquen si la ven, por favor. Todos hemos sufrido debido a la tiranía de Belos, así que cuando todo esto acabe trataremos de aclarar todo. Solo les pido que esperen hasta entonces”

“Eso no cambiara na.” El rebelde fue interrumpido por Bump.

“Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Viney” dijo Bump.

“¡Pero Bump! ¡¡Tú estuviste en la escuela!! ¡¡Tú lo viste, no hay nada de qué hablar!!” dijo el rebelde enfurecido.

“Exacto, yo estuve ahí, y hable con Amity esa noche. La conozco, y es por eso que estoy seguro de que hay algo muy raro aquí. Y estos tres meses nada ha cambiado, ha habido arrestos, destrucción de casas y hasta muertes, y debo recordarles que no fue Amity quien lo hizo” todos se pasmaron ante esa declaración. Era verdad, nada se detuvo desde la desaparición de Amity hace tres meses, de hecho era peor que antes, Odalia era implacable y cruel. “Así que les recomiendo a todos que esperen hasta saber la verdad. Puede que se sorprendan de lo que podrían escuchar” Eso pareció calmar el humor de todos.

“Gracias, director Bump” le susurro Viney.

“Fue un placer. Para ser honesto quiero saber qué es lo que orilló a Amity a actuar así. Cuando la vi, no pude reconocerla. No era ella del todo…esos ojos…” dijo Bump con voz seria.

“Si… no ha sido fácil para nadie, especialmente para ella” dijo Viney con un poco de tristeza.

“Me alegra saber que todos están bien” dijo Skara con una sonrisa.

“Oye, Skara…yo lamento lo de…lo lamento” dijo Jerbo con tristeza.

“E-está bien…yo…gracias, Jerbo” dijo Skara con tristeza.

“¡¿Qué pasó?! Espera, ¿Dónde está…? ¡Oh no! No me digas que él…él…” Gus no pudo terminar su oración.

“Se ha ido” una lagrima apareció en los ojos de Skara.

“¡¿Qué pasó, Jerbo?!” preguntó Viney, pero antes de que Jerbo pudiera decir algo, Skara comenzó a hablar

“Un día nuestro grupo fue descubierto y… los guardias empezaron a llegar, y dijeron que no tomarían prisioneros y… y… él y otros miembros se quedaron para que los demás pudiéramos escapar sin ser identificados pero… no lo lograron” Skara derramó algunas lágrimas.

Viney se acercó y abrazó a Skara “De verdad lo lamento” dijo con voz muy suave. Skara le devolvió el abrazo.

“E-está bien, él siempre quiso unirse a la rebelión desde el incidente de la biblioteca. Siempre quiso hacer algo contra Belos, y varios de nosotros estamos aquí gracias a él” dijo Skara mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

“Por esos estamos aquí” dijo Viney mientras comenzaba a enojarse tras escuchar lo que le había sucedido al novio de Skara “¡Terminaremos con todo esto hoy!”

“¡Ahora todos escuchen!” ordenó Viney. Todos en la habitación prestaron atención a Viney “Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…”

Viney explicó la parte del plan que les correspondía y el resumen del resto, todos escucharon con detalle para no arruinar nada. Una vez que terminaron, todos asintieron a las órdenes finales. Y entonces removieron los sellos de las brujas que tenían uno, todos quedaron anonadados al ver como el glifo removía sus marcas.

“Muy bien todos” dijo Jerbo “Es hora”

“Llévennos a la victoria” dijo Bump con una expresión de aliento y todo mundo vitoreo. Estaban listos para la batalla.

Dejaron la habitación y una vez en la cueva con los diferentes túneles se dividieron en grupos, cada túnel los llevaba a algún lugar de Huesosburgo, de esa forma podían atacar diferentes lugares para que los guardias no se centraran en un solo lugar. Viney regresó a la superficie donde estaba Puddles, lo montó y espero a la destrucción de los precintos policiacos, entonces harían un gran espectáculo en la plaza del pueblo.

**[Insertar música sugerida No. 1]**

Jerbo lideró un pequeño grupo hacia uno de los precintos policiacos y esperaron en la sombras hasta que el tiempo llegara, y exactamente a las 10 PM comenzaron a atacar el precinto. Numerosos disparos mágicos y bolas de fuego volaron contra el edificio causándole gran daño, pero solo se limitaron a atacar el exterior, no había necesidad de irrumpir en el lugar. Los guardias empezaron a aparecer y una pequeña batalla comenzó fuera del precinto. Varias explosiones comenzaron a sonar por la ciudad, pero no solamente era ahí, los varios grupos comenzaron a causar conmoción en todos los pueblos y torres de vigilancia de las Islas Hirvientes.

Los guardias notaron la capa de Jerbo y lo marcaron inmediatamente como el líder del ataque, enfocando sus ataques contra él. Sin embargo fue protegido por otras brujas además de que invocó algunas abominaciones de plana de algunas de las macetas de las casas cercanas las cuales se lanzaron contra los guardias. La batalla era intensa pero no difícil, una vez que todos los guardias habían caído se dirigían hacia el siguiente precinto.

Una vez que se escuchó la primera explosión, Viney y Puddles volaron hacia la plaza central y fueron atacados una vez que los guardias notaron su capa. Viney desmontó de Puddles, invocó su bastón y comenzó a pelear contra los guardias. Puddles por su parte arremetió contra los guardias, tacleándolos o escupiéndoles arañas. Había un toque de queda desde el incidente de Hexside, pero todas las brujas en el pueblo comenzaron a mirar por sus ventanas o tejados cuando escucharon la conmoción.

Como los reporteros habían sido arrestados para cubrir todo rastro de abuso de poder de los aquelarres y para disminuir cualquier idea sobre una rebelión, las noticias eran informadas por guardias del aquelarre del emperador, y ese día no fue la excepción. Una vez que el asalto inicio, las noticias de última hora se transmitieron en todos los canales por todas las islas, informando sobre el ‘despiadado y sanguinario ataque’ de las brujas salvajes, liderado por el Mochuelo. Pero Gus tenía otros planes para la torre de transmisión, así que se dirigió hacia el edificio. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles, había muchos guardias por toda la ciudad, Gus noqueo cada guardia que encontraba en su camino, no podía creer lo fuerte que se había vuelto estos tres meses, sin embargo se deshizo de ese exceso de confianza recordando las palabras de la Reina Murciélago y se apresuró hacía su objetivo. Podía ver la torre desde donde se encontraba.

Cada vez podían escucharse más y más explosiones por la ciudad. Una vez que los pequeños grupo volaban un precinto se movían hacia el siguiente, dejando solo a los grupos de los guardias confundidos. El grupo de Jerbo se dirigió al precinto principal y comenzaron a atacarlo, había más guardias en este, parecía que habían mandado refuerzos a este dado que era el precinto principal además que desde ahí se dirigían los demás precintos. Jerbo invocó más abominaciones las cuales arremetieron contra los guardias mientras el resto de los rebeldes peleaban con otros guardias. Esta vez la batalla era más difícil, había varios escuadrones de elite, y aun cuando las brujas salvajes podían realizar cualquier tipo de magia eran superados en número. Los guardias comenzaron a invocar sus propias abominaciones, así que ahora eran todavía más, en ese momento la batalla se hizo aún más difícil aun cuando los rebeldes invocaron más abominaciones para contraatacar. Pero las abominaciones de Jerbo les dieron un poco de ventaja pues eran abominaciones de planta, no solo podían cambiar sus brazos en afiladas armas, podían hacer crecer raíces, espinas y enredaderas desde sus extremidades, destruyendo fácilmente a las abominaciones normales. Las alarmas comenzaron a gritar por todo Huesosburgo una vez que la batalla se inclinó hacia el lado de los rebeldes, y eso era lo que estaban esperando, así que atacaron ferozmente a los guardias restantes y volaron el edificio. Los precintos habían caído, era tiempo de pasar a la siguiente parte del plan.

Gus decidió que era tiempo de confundir aún más a los guardias cuando escucho las alarmas. Trazó varios círculos de hechizo a una velocidad increíble, y pronto hubo un pequeño ejército frente a él. Gus había creado varias copias de Viney, Jerbo y de sí mismo, les ordeno que se dispersaran por toda la ciudad para que la siguiente oleada de guardias se dispersara por la ciudad. Las ilusiones asintieron y comenzaron a correr y volar en diferentes direcciones, Gus se apresuró hacia la torre de transmisión. El camino no fue difícil, distraía a los guardias que encontraba en el camino con más ilusiones suyas, los guardas las perseguían, así que el camino estaba libre.

Gus siguió corriendo por el pueblo pero había algo muy raro, miro la torre de transmisión pero el edificio no parecía estar más cerca. Continuó corriendo pero nada cambió, cuando se quedó sin aliento se detuvo para recuperarlo. Gus miro alrededor y entonces notó que de verdad había algo muy raro, él ya había pasado por ese lugar, eso no tenía sentido para el chico. Inhaló profundamente y comenzó a correr, estaba deseando en tener su taliamigo ahora o al menos haber traído una escoba. Continuó corriendo mirando a su alrededor y todo estaba bien hasta que llegó al mismo lugar.

Se detuvo de nuevo y comenzó a jadear de agotamiento. Tal vez si usaba otra ruta evitaría que pasara eso de nuevo, así que usó una ruta alterna pero terminó con el mismo resultado, regresando exactamente al mismo punto. Gus comenzó a frustrarse así que se tranquilizó y comenzó a pensar en las posibles razones de lo que estaba causando eso.

Entonces una voz lo asustó provocando que el chico volteara hacía donde la voz provino.

“¿Qué pasa, Augustus?” ¿Estás perdido?” un joven brujo dijo de forma burlona “Estoy sorprendido de verte, bueno, no tanto, gracias a tus ilusiones ahora sabemos quién está atacando el lugar. Aunque todos pensábamos que estabas muerto, así que tal vez cincuenta-cincuenta”

“¡Damon!” dijo Gus con sorpresa “¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!”

“Mi trabajo, después de todo soy un líder de aquelarre. Belos ordenó detener a los rebeldes, pero parece que los guardias de elite son demasiado incompetentes para hacer correctamente el trabajo” dijo Damon sin rastro de emoción.

“¡Belos es un tirano malvado! ¡Somos los buenos, ven y ayúdanos a derrotarlo! ¡Tú ayuda sería muy útil!”

Damon comenzó a reírse. “¿Y por qué haría eso? Tengo todo lo que un brujo podría pedir. No veo que hay de malo con eso”

“¡Vamos, viejo! Sabes que todo esto está mal, todas las brujas que ha petrificado o matado, toda la miseria que ha traído a nuestro hogar. ¿¡Cómo puedes ayudarlo después de todo eso!?” preguntó Gus tratando de convencer al líder del aquelarre de Ilusión.

“Porque me dio lo que quería. Poder. Solo mírame, el líder más joven entre los nueve. Tengo dinero y puedo tener a cualquier bruja que desee a mis pies, puedo usarlas como me plazca y deshacerme de ellas cuando me aburra” dijo Damon de forma desagradable “Y esta pequeña marca nos permite hacer cualquier clase de hechizo” dijo el líder mientras le daba unos ligeros golpes a su marca “Estoy en la cima”

“Te equivocas, esa marca no es una bendición, es un sello, una maldición”

“Estupideces, solo los otros son sellos, está es la marca del Titán, soló los elegidos como yo pueden portarla” dijo Damon con una sonrisa engreída “Pero que puedes saber tú, solo eres una de esas brujas menores y un rebelde también. Patético, tratando de ir en contra de la voluntad del Titán solo porque no eres nadie”

“¡No hay tiempo para esto, Damon!” Gus le frunció el ceño al líder del aquelarre.

“Oh, eres libre de irte pero solo terminaras aquí de nuevo, ¡tú sentido de la orientación es terrible!” Damon se rio.

“¡Entonces es un hechizo de ilusión!”

“Podrías decir eso, es un hechizo aún más avanzado de la magia de ilusión” dijo Damon de forma altanera “Solo hice un pequeño bucle en este punto, no importa que dirección tomes, solo terminaras de nuevo en este lugar”

“¡Vamos, viejo! No tengo tiempo para esto, ¡si no vas a ayudar entonces solo muévete!” dijo Gus con irritación.

“Lo siento, Augustus” dijo Damon mientras convocaba su bastón “Pero no iras más lejos. Es una pena, tenías un gran potencial” entonces Damon comenzó a lanzarle disparos mágicos a Gus.

Gus evadió los ataques y lanzó sus propios hechizos contra Damon, los disparos mágicos golpearon directamente a Damon pero este se desvaneció en una nube de humo. Entonces Gus escuchó una risa viniendo de algún lugar a su alrededor.

Varios disparos mágicos aparecieron alrededor de Gus y se lanzaron contra él. Gus los esquivó todos, pero era incapaz de localizar a Damon, los orbes mágicos habían aparecido a su alrededor, podía estar en cualquier parte. _“¿Será posible que no esté aquí?”_ pensó Gus _“No, ara lanzar esos hechizos debe de estar cerca. Debe estarse escondiendo, un hechizo de invisibilidad, necesito encontrarlo y deshacer el hechizo, no puedo perder tiempo aquí”_ entonces Gus creó una cortina de humo alrededor de la zona y espero en su lugar mirando alrededor en un intento de divisar cualquier movimiento del humo.

Damon se rio del intento de cobertura de Gus mediante un hechizo tan básico “Eso no te ayudara, Augustus” Damon trazó un hechizo y varias copias de él aparecieron alrededor de Gus, después golpeó su bastón contra el piso y el humo se disipó. Gus atacó los múltiples objetivos pero todos ellos de desvanecieron en el aire. Gus miraba desesperadamente a su alrededor tratando de localizar a Damon. Entonces Gus sintió que alguien lo sujetaba por su capa, se pasmó debido a un dolor agudo en su pecho y tosió sangre. Detrás de él el líder del aquelarre comenzó a volverse visible de nuevo, y lentamente una espada apareció en su pecho. Gus miro con horror la hoja de la espada brotando de su pecho. Damon comenzó a reírse malévolamente e introdujo más la espada.

“Te dije que no llegarías más lejos, Augustus” Damon sacó la espada y pate a Gus en la espalda lanzándolo contra el piso. Gus trató de levantarse pero colapsó en el suelo, un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse bajo Gus. Damon se rio aún más porque había sido muy fácil matar a Gus.

“Qué patético, ¿y se supone que tú eres uno de los dirigentes de esta rebelión? ¡Ja!” dijo Damon con arrogancia “Creo que esta barrera ya no será necesaria, los otros se encargaran de los otros dos” Damon chasqueo los dedos y la barrera que rodeaba el área brillo y desapareció. “Ahora eres libre de-” Damon quedó en silencio y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando volteó a ver a Gus. No había nadie en ese lugar, ni siquiera la sangre, miró en todas direcciones desesperadamente hasta que escucho la voz de Gus.

“Me ahorraste mucho trabajo, iba a hacerlo yo mismo. Gracias, Damon” dijo Gus alegremente detrás de Damon y con un disparo mágico lo lanzó contra un muro cercano.

“¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Pude sentir como la espada cortaba por tu carne!” dijo furiosamente Damon con una cara llena de frustración.

“¡Oh! ¿Te gustó mi copia? Un trabajo perfecto, ¿no crees? Pero tal vez exagere con la sangre, no estoy seguro de tener tanta sangre en mi cuerpo” dijo Gus con una expresión pensativa “Quizá deba de hacer eso más realista la próxima vez”

“¡Patrañas! ¡Las ilusiones de seres vivos no tienen un cuerpo sólido, solo puedes hacer eso con un objeto!” Damon se levantó y le lanzo una mirada fulminante a Gus “¡¡Sí yo no puedo hacerlo entonces son solo estupideces!!”

“Pero desde luego que es posible, aprendí a hacerlo estos últimos meses, y eso solo confirma lo que te decía acerca de Belos” dijo Gus con seriedad “¡Solo es un mentiroso, la magia no es como él dice que es!”

Damon le lanzó bolas de fuego a Luz, el chico solo conjuro una barrera alrededor para bloquear las bolas de fuego. “Entonces, de verdad eres el verdadero”

“Por supuesto que soy yo, no soy un cobarde como tú. Sé cómo peleas, siempre usando trucos sucios” dijo Gus mientras le lanzaba una mirada penetrante al líder del aquelarre quien solo se rio ante la acusación.

“¿¡Trucos sucios!?” se rio de nuevo “Esto no es un juego, Augustus. Esta es una batalla real, todo está permitido. Es por eso que me encanta la magia de ilusión, tantos recursos para lograr la victoria. Es muy infantil de tu parte pensar en conceptos como juego limpio y justicia. ¡El poder lo es todo! ¡Y hare lo que sea necesario para ganar!” Damon trazó un círculo de hechizo y se desvaneció de nuevo con una risa.

Gus sabía que el mismo truco no funcionaría de nuevo, así que cambio de estrategia. Tan pronto como Damon se desvaneció en el aire, Gus trazo un círculo hacia el cielo y una gran esfera de agua se disparó al cielo, una vez que llegó a cierta altitud, la esfera comenzó a esparcir agua como si fuera lluvia. Ellos habían aprendido sobre magia climática pero Gus no lo intentó ya que requería de una inmensa cantidad de magia y ellos tenían lluvia hirviente y no simplemente agua, y no quería tener que preocuparse por la lluvia hirviente en este momento, así que decidió crear una lluvia artificial. Y eso era suficiente para revelar a posición de Damon. Gus comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego contra Damon, quien perdió la concentración con el primer golpe aun cuando lo había bloqueado con su bastón.

Damon estaba molesto debido al hechizo de Gus, no sería capaz de usar su invisibilidad de nuevo, así que esta vez simplemente se lanzó contra Gus. Gus esquivo cada intento de golpe de Damon y contraatacaba con bolas de fuego, Damon bloqueo la mayoría de ellas y esquivo otras. La batalla era intensa y Gus comenzó a notar que Luz tenía razón respecto a la desventaja de no tener un bastón, aun cuando Gus lo estaba haciendo bien era más fácil para Damon bloquear y moverse rápido con ayuda de su bastón. Pero eso no desanimó a Gus, sabía que Damon tenía un punto débil. Damon no era tan fuerte, se enfocó principalmente en la magia de ilusión ya que siempre jugaba sucio durante las batallas, así que nunca se tomó el tiempo para mejorar sus otras habilidades mágicas. Gus solo necesitaba una apertura para poner la batalla a su favor.

Y Gus tuvo su apertura muy pronto. El cabello de Damon estaba empapado, el agua comenzó a escurrir sobre su cara haciendo que el líder pasara su brazo sobre su frente para que el agua no entrara en sus ojos, ahí fue cuando Gus contraatacó. Gus golpeó fuertemente a Damon con una bola de fuego mandándolo contra una pared provocando que se cuarteara.

Gus no se sentía incómodo con la lluvia artificial, después de todo, cuando estuvieron en el mundo humano experimentaron la lluvia ahí. La primera vez que llovió todos quedaron horrorizados cuando vieron a Luz correr fuera de la casa y girar bajo la lluvia, especialmente Amity quien pensó que vería como el amor de su vida se derretía frente a ella, así que conjuro una barrera alrededor de Luz. Luz se quejó pero después les explicó cómo era la lluvia en el mundo humano y todos dieron un paso fuera de la casa de forma renuente y comenzaron a sentir la lluvia en sus rostros. Y pronto entendieron por qué Luz amaba tanto la lluvia, era una sensación única.

Gus trazó otro hechizo se intensificó la lluvia y entonces continuó su ataque lanzando disparos mágicos contra Damon. Gus presionaba al líder de aquelarre ya que este estaba muy incómodo con la fuerte lluvia, así que pronto ya no pudo bloquear o repeler los ataques de Gus. Gus continuó atacando a Damon con disparos mágicos poderosos. Con un poderoso disparo mágico, Gus envió a Damon contra otro muro y lo despojó de su bastón.

“Aun pienso que la magia de ilusión es la mejor, pero sabes, no tiene mucho poder de ataque. Debiste haber practicado tus otros tipos de magia en lugar de depender de tus trucos sucios” dijo Gus mientras pasaba su mano sobre su cabello para remover el exceso de agua. Damon le lanzó una mirada asesina, había un rastro de sangre en la esquina de su boca.

“¡¡Esto aún no ha terminado!!” grito Damon.

Gus trazó otro circulo de hechizo y Damon fue envuelto fuertemente por enredaderas “No puedo perder tiempo contigo, Damon, quédate ahí hasta que todo esto termine” dijo Gus mientras se giraba en dirección a la torre de transmisión.

Pero cuando Gus comenzó a correr, una ráfaga de magia lo hizo chocar fuertemente contra una pared, rompiéndola. Se escuchó otra risa en el lugar, Gus se recuperó del golpe y volteó su mirada hacia dónde provenía la risa. Los ojos de Gus se hicieron grandes de sorpresa al mirar a quien estaba junto a Damon.

\--------------------

Mientras tanto, Viney y Puddles habían terminado de limpiar la plaza central, no había más guardias del aquelarre activos así que decidió ir hacia donde Jerbo para que se encontraran con Gus en la torre de transmisión. Durante el camino notó las diferentes copias de ellos corriendo por las calles, los guardias los persiguieron solo para sorprendidos por grupos de la resistencia. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, había un completo caos en la ciudad. Pronto llegó al precinto principal donde Jerbo y un pequeño grupo de rebeldes estaban, ya habían terminado de deshacerse de los guardias.

“¡Jerbo! Sube en Puddles, necesitamos encontrarnos con Gus”

Jerbo estaba a punto de subirse en el grifo cuando algunos sonidos llamaron su atención, eran aullidos. Miraron en esa dirección y poco después aparecieron alrededor de treinta sabuesos infernales en una de las esquinas, corriendo hacia ellos, una vez que los sabuesos los sabuesos divisaron a las brujas estos ladraron y a gruñeron e incrementaron su velocidad. Era bien sabido por todos que los sabuesos infernales eran una de las especies más letales del reino de los demonios, su ferocidad y habilidades de fugo los hacían oponentes duros, sin mencionar su increíble fuerza y velocidad. Jerbo le ordeno al grupo que se separara al ver que la manada era grande, no podrían pelear contra todos ellos al mismo tiempo, montó a Puddles y partieron hacía la torre de transmisión. Los rebeldes comenzaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, algunos de ellos crearon ilusiones para distraer a los sabuesos, sin embargo estos ignoraron las ilusiones y se dividieron en grupos más pequeños para perseguir a los rebeldes.

Jerbo y Viney volaban directamente hacía la torre, pero una Mantícora los interceptó unas calles adelante y comenzó a perseguirlos. Puddles comenzó a volar en dirección opuesta tratando de perder a su perseguidor mientras que Jerbo le lanzaba bolas de fuego a la criatura. Fueron obligados a retroceder a la plaza principal, una vez cerca de la plaza, la Mantícora lanzo algunas púas de su cola, golpeando a Puddles en una de sus patas traseras. Puddles chilló de dolor y comenzó a perder altitud hasta que colapso en el suelo, Jerbo y Viney cayeron de Puddles. Jerbo convocó algunas abominaciones para distraer a la Mantícora mientras que Viney se apresuró hacia Puddles con gran preocupación. Viney sacó la púa venenosa de Puddles usando la parte final de su capa, se apresuró hacia la cabeza de Puddles y sacó la poción anti veneno del paquete que Boscha les había entregado y se lo dio de beber a Puddles, entonces se apresuró hacia la pierna lastimada y con algunos hechizos de curación logro cerrar la herida producida por la púa. El grifo comenzó a recuperarse gracias a la poción antigua de Boscha, Viney estaba agradecida de que les haya dado ese paquete de pociones, uno no tiene más de unos segundos una vez que una púa de Manticora te hiere.

La Mantícora aterrizo frente a ellos y rugió tomando una postura de ataque, alas extendidas y su cola curvada apuntando con su aguijón hacía ellos. Puddles se recuperó y también tomó una postura amenazante. La Mantícora atacó con su cola a Jerbo quien la evadió, el aguijón se enterró en el suelo dejando un agujero una vez que se retrajo. Después le lanzo más púas a Viney, la chica conjuro una barrera, las espinas perforaron a medias la barrera, dejando las venenosas púas incrustadas en esta. Viney desvaneció la barrera y las púas cayeron al piso, la chica sabía que las Mantícoras eran criaturas muy peligrosas, no solo pos u veneno sino porque eran criaturas muy fuertes y feroces. Jerbo contraatacó con bolas de fuego, golpeando directamente a la criatura provocando únicamente que esta enfureciera. La Mantícora le lanzó púas a Jerbo, el brujo esquivo las púas usando su bastón para moverse rápido. Puddles le chirrió a la Mantícora y se abalanzó contra este, la Mantícora rugió y se abalanzó contra Puddles también. El pecho de las dos bestias chocaron y comenzaron a pelear con sus patas, la Mantícora atacó a Puddles con su cola pero el grifo la esquivo, entonces Puddles tacleó a la Mantícora, empujándolo hacia atrás.

La Mantícora tomó de nuevo una postura de ataque preparándose para lanzar más púas, pero Jerbo trazó un circulo de hechizo haciendo brotar enredaderas tras la Mantícora, envolviendo su cola para que la bestia no pudiera moverla. La Mantícora enfureció al sentirse cautivo y rugió ferozmente mientras se giraba para cortas las enredaderas con sus garras. Puddles aprovechó para lanzarse contra la Mantícora rasgando la membrana de una de sus alas, la Mantícora regresó su atención a Puddles y le lanzo un zarpazo, Puddles solo voló más alto para evitar el ataque. A Viney no le agradaba lastimar criaturas, pero dejar libre una Mantícora en Huesosburgo representaría una gran amenaza para todos en la ciudad, así que trazó un hechizo congelando el aguijón de la Mantícora en un bloque de hielo. La Mantícora rugió enfurecida y se lanzó contra Viney. Pero Puddles nunca dejaría que alguien lastimara a su maestra, así que se arremetió contra la Mantícora, Puddles no tendía que preocuparse de ser envenenado de nuevo, así que arremetió con todo lo que tenía.

Puddles escupió arañas contra la Mantícora haciendo que este agitara su cabeza para deshacerse de los pequeños arácnidos, Puddles lanzó un zarpazo directamente a la cabeza de la Mantícora dejando algunas cortadas en ella. Jerbo invocó del suelo algunas abominaciones de lodo con una flor en la cabeza, a las abominaciones les crecieron raíces en los brazos y comenzaron a envolver a la Mantícora. Pronto la bestia estuvo inmovilizada, y solo para estar seguros, Viney giró su bastón y le lanzo un fuerte hechizo de sueño a la Mantícora. Puddles regreso al lado de Viney mientras ambas brujas suspiraron en alivio, pero la calma no duro mucho, una voz llamó su atención.

“¡Oigan! ¡Eso es maltrato animal, saben!” reprocho una voz desde el techo de una casa.

Voltearon a ver el tejado de donde provenía la voz. Los ojos de Viney y Jerbo se hicieron grandes al ver al demonio que estaba sobre el tejado. Montado sobre un jabalí demoniaco estaba un pequeño demonio que vestía una capa hecha con pelaje de algún demonio y una gorra puntiaguda de piel, era Korcha, el líder del aquelarre de Manejo de Bestias.

“¿¡Un líder de aquelarre!?” dijo Jerbo anonadado.

“No te sorprendas rebelde, sabíamos que esto pasaría hoy, solo estábamos esperando el grito de las alarmas, y pensábamos que no pasarían de los guardias pero veo que están haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Pero eso está bien, ¡gracias a eso podre divertirme un poco!” se rio el pequeño demonio.

“¡No hay forma de que pudieran saber que atacaríamos hoy!” dijo Viney frunciéndole al líder del aquelarre.

“¡¡Viney!! ¡Estoy muy feliz de verte! Todos pensamos que estabas muerta. ¿Por qué no dejas el aquelarre de curación y te unes al mío? ¡Esa mascota tuya sería una excelente adición a mi ejército de bestias!” dijo Korcha, el demonio de verdad estaba feliz de ver a Viney.

“¡¡Él no es una mascota!!” grito Viney enojada “¡¡Es mi amigo!! ¡¡Y nunca te dejaría tenerlo, eres despreciable!!” Una de las razones por las que Viney había elegido el aquelarre de curación sobre el de manejo de bestias fue Korcha, él siempre trataba a las bestias como objetos desechables.

“Viney Viney Viney” dijo Korcha juguetonamente “Soy el mejor manejador de bestias de las Islas Hirvientes, puedo domesticar cualquier criatura y demonio de este reino, solo mira a mi sirviente por allá. Sé que eres lista, sabes que las Mantícoras no pueden ser domesticadas pero aun así él está siguiendo mis órdenes sin dudarlo. ¡Tarde o temprano ese grifo será mío!”

Puddles le gruño y lanzo una mirada asesino a Korcha.

“¡Oye! Tranquilo, chico, tienes un plumaje muy bello, no me hagas arruinarlo” dijo Korcha con voz mortal “Como sea, lamento decirles esto pero, el Oráculo predijo este ataque la semana pasada, así que Belos ordeno asegurar este lugar y también el Conformatorio. Quien quiera que este atacando aquí y allá no verá otro día, pero desde luego por quien más siento lastima es el Mochuelo, el amo Belos está esperando por ella” Korcha se rio malignamente.

“¡¡¡Luz!!!” murmuró Jerbo.

“¡Jerbo! ¡¡Tenemos que terminar esto pronto!! ¡¡Debemos ayudar a Luz!!” dijo Viney con gran preocupación. Comenzó a pensar en cómo es que pudieron olvidarse del Oráculo, Luz no estuvo en las islas el tiempo suficiente para aprender algo sobre los líderes, ella no conocía sus habilidades ni la razón por la cual eran los líderes. Esto cambiaba el plan, si Belos sabía que Luz se dirigía al castillo entonces estaría yendo directamente a una trampa. ¡Y no solo Luz, también los otros! Pero ya deberían estar ahí, las alarmas ya habían gritado hace tiempo.

“Tienes razón. Pero no te preocupes, recuerda que ninguno está solo. Y Amity esta con Luz, son las más poderosas de nosotros, ellas pueden aguantar hasta que lleguemos, así que concentrémonos en terminar eso lo más pronto posible” dijo Jerbo de forma alentadora, el confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos.

Viney asintió y se relajó ante las palabras de Jerbo.

“¿Qué es lo que están tramando ustedes dos?” preguntó Korcha “Bueno, no importa, los matare ahora. Las brujas deben saber que pasa cuando se levantan en contra del emperador” Korcha silbó y después de unos segundos se escucharon aullidos cerca de la plaza, y después de no mucho, sabuesos infernales comenzaron a aparecer de las calles y tejados alrededor de la plaza. Alrededor de doce sabuesos infernales estaban rodeándolos ahora, cada manada con cuatro integrantes “¡¡Destrócenlos, mis sirvientes!!” Los sabuesos infernales aullaron y comenzaron a correr contra hacia ellos.

“¡Enfócate en los alfas, Jerbo! ¡Sin uno no sabrán que hacer!” Viney dijo mientras tomaba una postura de batalla. Localizar a los alfas no era difícil, el alfa de cada manada tenía una melena de fuego azul que iba de su cabeza a la mitad de su lomo, el resto tenia melenas de fuego rojo más cortas.

Jerbo golpeó el suelo con su bastón haciendo que picos surgieran del suelo, sin embargo, los sabuesos infernales eran muy rápidos, esquivaron todos los picos y los usaron para ganar algo de impulso. Entonces Jerbo hizo brotar algunas espinas por toda la plaza tratando de disminuir su velocidad, pero el terreno irregular no parecía afectar a los sabuesos infernales, ellos simplemente usaron las espinas para impulsarse de nuevo. Viney trazó un círculo de hechizo y varios picos de hielo comenzaron a surgir del suelo, los sabuesos infernales esquivaron los picos y continuaron sus ataques. Jerbo se arrodillo y colocó su mano sobre el suelo, haciendo crecer algunas flores moradas alrededor de ellos. Una vez que los sabuesos infernales estuvieron cerca, Viney golpeo fuertemente el piso con su bastón, levantando un muro de roca al límite de las espinas. Los sabuesos infernales saltaron a la cima del muro y lo usaron para impulsarse y se lanzaron contra Jerbo y Viney. Una vez que los sabuesos infernales tocaron el muro, Jerbo trazó un hechizo que hizo que las flores abrieran y comenzaran a lanzar dardos venenosos contra los sabuesos mientras estaban en el aire. Los dardos alcanzaron a los sabuesos al no ser capaces de moverse en el aire. Los sabuesos infernales gimieron y fallaron su ataque. Todos los alfas se estrellaron fuertemente en el piso y se desplomaron. La planta que Jerbo había hecho brotar eran matalobos pero la variante del reino de los demonios, cientos de veces más letales que las del reino humano, un dardo era suficiente para matar a cualquier criatura de la familia de los canidos, incluyendo hombres lobo.

Viney se relajó un poco ahora que todos los alfas habían caído, pero de repente otro sabueso infernal se abalanzó contra ella, presionando a la chica contra el suelo, Viney apenas y pudo alejar la cabeza del sabueso sujetándolo por el cuello, sin embargo se contrajo un poco de dolor porque la melena de las bestias eran fuego. Puddles se apresuró a ayudar a Viney clavándole las garras al sabueso infernal y lanzándolo contra el muro. El grifo se colocó enfrente de la bruja y chirrió de forma amenazante. Jerbo ayudó a levantarse a Viney, adolorida, la chica trazo un círculo para curar sus manos, afortunadamente las quemaduras no eran grabes. Escucharon a Korcha reír.

“¿De verdad pensaron que eso funcionaria? ¡Yo soy el alfa ahora! ¡Soy el alfa de todas las criaturas vivientes en este lugar!” Korcha silbó de nuevo y los sabuesos infernales restantes se lanzaron contra ellos.

Viney retiró el muro de roca para que pudieran ver donde estaban los sabuesos infernales. Jerbo trazó otro círculo de hechizo haciendo crecer más flores en las espinas. Los sabuesos lanzaron fuego por la boca quemando las flores, pero había demasiadas flores alrededor, así que algunos sabuesos fueron alcanzados por los dardos. Viney y Jerbo azotaron con fuerza a los sabuesos que llegaron a ellos usando sus bastones cargados con magia, sin embargo las bestias eran fuertes así que un segundo después de que tocaron el suelo se lanzaron de nuevo contra ellos. Puddles se encargó de algunos de los sabuesos con sus poderosas garras. Después de algunos golpes, los sabuesos infernales comenzaron a cansarse, Viney y Jerbo aprovecharon para empalar a los sabuesos con picos.

“Impresionante, pero algo no tiene sentido aquí” dijo Korcha con voz pensativa mientras se frotaba la barbilla “Pensé que estabas en el aquelarre de curación, ¿cómo es que puedes hacer esos otros tipos de magia? Y estoy muy seguro que ese chico estaba en el aquelarre de Kayra pero acabo de verlo invocar abominaciones. ¿Les importaría explicarme?” Korcha los miro fijamente.

“Como si fuéramos a decirte” dijo Jerbo con desdén.

“Bueno, en realidad no tiene importancia. Yo puedo realizar todos los tipos de magia gracias al amo Belos y al Titán” Korcha les sonrió de forma engreída “Y creo que es mejor para todos que se lleven esa información a la tumba, no necesitamos que pongan ideas extrañas en las mentes de las brujas. Así que terminemos este juego, esos estúpidos sabuesos no pudieron hacer el trabajo, así que creo que ninguna bestia inferior lo hará mejor contra ustedes”

El pequeño demonio pateó al jabalí demoniaco en sus costados y le ordenó “Vamos Colmillo Sangriento, enseñémosles a estos rebeldes por qué te nombre de esa forma” El jabalí saltó del tejado y aterrizó en la plaza causando un pequeño temblor en la zona, el jabalí era enorme. Puddles había crecido desde que Luz había llegado a las islas por primera vez, así que ahora igualaba el tamaño del jabalí demoniaco, pero aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer para alcanzar su tamaño completo, justo como el grifo que Luz vio en su primer día en las islas.

El jabalí rascó el suelo con uno de sus cascos anticipando su ataque y entonces se lanzó contra los búhos. La plaza temblaba con cada paso que daba, Viney le ordenó a Puddles que volara alrededor mientras que ella y Jerbo se hicieron a un lado, el jabalí demoniaco continuó su camino, destruyendo algunas casas a su paso. Viney y Jerbo miraron horrorizados la fuerza que tenía el jabalí, la bestia continuó destruyendo casas como si estuvieran hechas de papel, escucharon algunos gritos viniendo de las casas. El jabalí cargó contra ellos corriendo sobre las casas colapsadas, pudieron escuchar otros cuantos gritos, esquivaron el ataque de nuevo pero el jabalí continuó su camino destruyendo otras casas.

“¡¡¡BASTA!!!” suplicó Viney “¡¡HAY PERSONAS ADENTRO!!”

“Es su culpa, esta destrucción terminaría si tan solo dejan de correr y dejan que mi jabalí los empale” dijo Korcha en tono burlón “Colmillo sangriento. ¡Ataca!” El jabalí demoniaco se lanzó contra ello de nuevo, pero esta vez Viney y Jerbo trazaron varios círculos de hechizo haciendo surgir muros de roca en su camino, pero fue inútil, el jabalí simplemente destruyo todas las paredes y otro par de casas. Cuando el jabalí se dio la vuelta, Jerbo hizo brotar espinas bajo la bestia envolviendo sus patas. Entonces invocó algunas abominaciones planta, a las abominaciones les crecieron raíces de sus manos y envolvieron al jabalí por la cabeza y lo anclaron al suelo.

“Bien pensado, pero desafortunadamente también estoy yo aquí” dijo Korcha con una sonrisa amplia. El líder del aquelarre saltó a un tejado y trazó un hechizo y espinas y raíces se prendieron en fuego. Colmillo Sangriento chilló de dolor pero se liberó, y arremetió de nuevo contra ellos. Sin embargo, el fuego había quemado las patas del jabalí haciéndolo correr más lento, esta vez Puddles aterrizo frente a él y choco contra la bestia sujetándola por los colmillos. Puddles era un grifo muy gentil pero eso no quería decir que no fuera fuerte. Las bestias forcejearon sin ceder terreno, Puddles picoteó al jabalí en la cabeza haciendo que la sacudiera por el dolor, pero como Puddles lo tenía sujetó por los colmillos no pudo herir al grifo, sin embargo, su fuerza hizo que Puddles perdiera su agarre y ambos retrocedieron.

Ambas bestias arremetieron la una contra la otra nuevamente, la fuerza de las bestias era increíble pues hacían temblar el área, mientras que Colmillo sangriento intentaba empalar a Puddles, el grifo trataba de clavarle las garras. Continuaron peleando en círculos sobre el mismo lugar. En algún momento, Puddles logro darle un zarpazo en el ojo de Colmillo Sangriento, pero el jabalí le hizo una gran cortada en el pecho a Puddles. Puddles sujetó al jabalí por los colmillos y comenzó a volar, el jabalí era muy pesado para Puddles pero no intentaba levantarlo del suelo, Puddles comenzó a volar hacia atrás del jabalí haciendo que este se parara sobre sus patas traseras hasta que finalmente el jabalí cayó de espaldas haciendo temblar el suelo. Puddles se retiró pero mantuvo su mirada fija en el jabalí, Viney comenzó a tratar sus heridas, afortunadamente no era profunda. Korcha comenzó a reír.

“¡Qué magnifico! ¡Sabía que ese grifo era un espécimen esplendido!” Korcha comenzó a sonreír de forma maligna “Bestia inútil, ya no te necesito más”

Y para sorpresa de Jerbo y Viney, el líder de aquelarre trazó un círculo de hechizo y varios picos empalaron al jabalí demoniaco quién chillo de dolor para después morir. Viney se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y sus ojos se hicieron grandes por el horror.

“Pero tú, pequeño grifo, tu eres magnifico. ¡Tú debes ser mi nuevo sirviente!” la sonrisa de Korcha se hizo más grande y saco una campana dorada de un bolsillo de su capa.

La expresión de Viney se tornó en una de horror cuando divisó una de las reliquias antiguas. “¡¡¡Puddles!!! ¡¡¡Vuela lejos!!!” el grifo iba a despegar cuando un pequeño un tintineo resonó en la plaza, el grifo se relajó y se quedó parado en su lugar.

“¿Puddles?” preguntó gentilmente Viney, pero el grifo no se movió.

Korcha silbó y Puddles voló hacia su lado, entonces el líder del aquelarre lo montó y Puddles aterrizo frente a Jerbo y Viney.

“¡Puddles! ¡No lo escuches! ¡Vuelve conmigo!” Viney le suplicó al grifo mirándolo con preocupación.

Korcha se rio y le sonrió a los búhos “Lo siento, no te escuchara más. No hay bestia en este reino que se resista al llamado de la Campana de Obediencia, inclusive las bestias más fuertes y mortales caen ante el hechizo. Te dije que tu grifo seria mío”

“¡Puddles!” lo llamó Viney de nuevo.

“Sí… ese es un nombre muy aburrido para tan magnifico espécimen. ¡Desde ahora será Garra Asesina! Garra Asesina, ¡¡¡mátalos!!!” ordenó Korcha y Puddles arremetió contra Viney y Jerbo.

Jerbo estaba por trazar un círculo de hechizo pero Viney lo detuvo “¡¡No!! ¡¡Lastimaras a Puddles!!” Ambos usaron sus bastones para tomar distancia del grifo.

“¡Viney, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada!” Jerbo tampoco quería lastimar a Puddles, pero no serían capaces de continuar con el plan si no se encargaban del líder del aquelarre primero “¡No quiero lastimarlo, pero debemos detener a Korcha! ¡Necesitamos llegar a la torre de transmisión!”

“Lo sé, pero…” otro tintineo de la Campana de la Obediencia resonó, pero esta vez por todo Huesosburgo, y no mucho después se comenzaron a escuchar diferentes bestias alrededor de la ciudad.

“¿Pueden escuchar eso? Acabo de llamar algunas otras bestias, y solo para que lo sepan, están hambrientas. Creo que esta rebelión terminara pronto” Korcha soltó una risa malvada.

“Jerbo. Ve a ayudarlos, inmoviliza a todas las bestias que te encuentres en las calles. No son malvadas, solo están siendo controladas” le dijo Viney a Jerbo.

“¡No! ¡No te dejare sola!” reprochó Jerbo.

“¡Jerbo! Recuerda que no tenemos tiempo, recuerda que tenemos que quitar las marcas, para este momento ya debe haber más guardias en el pueblo. ¡Necesitamos ayudar, ve y ayuda a Gus, esa es nuestra meta!” dijo Viney con seriedad.

“¡Entonces ven, lidiaremos con Korcha después!”

“No dejare a Puddles” dijo Viney con determinación.

Jerbo miro fijamente a Viney por un segundo. “Más te vale alcanzarnos en la torre de transmisión. Recuerda que alguien te espera” dijo Jerbo con voz seria.

“Lo sé. Ahora vete” Viney golpeó el suelo con su bastón y los ojos de su taliamigo brillaron produciendo una luz cegadora, permitiéndole a Jerbo volar lejos de ahí para ayudar a los otros con las bestias que Korcha había soltado en el pueblo.

Cuando la luz decreció, Korcha solo vio a Viney frente a él, pero no le importaba, sus bestias terminarían el trabajo. Ahora su único pensamiento era matar a Viney con su propio grifo, y el que estuviera sola lo hacía aún más fácil.

“Garra Asesina. ¡Destrózala!” comandó Korcha.

Puddles arremetió de nuevo contra Viney, soltando zarpazos tratando de destrozar en piezas a su antigua maestra. Viney solo esquivó los ataques de Puddles dado que no quería lastimar a su amigo. Viney se mantuvo cerca del grifo tratando de volver a sus sentidos, pero todos los intentos fueron inútiles, Puddles no parecía reconocer a Viney. Su corazón se rompió al mirar los ojos de Puddles, solo reflejaban que ella era una amenaza para él, ya no la veía más como su amiga. Korcha solo se rio de los intentos de Viney por hablarle al grifo y le lanzó algunos disparos mágicos a la chica, haciéndola pasar por un difícil momento al tratar de esquivarlos. Viney trató de atacar a Korcha repelía sus hechizos, o Viney tenía que desvanecerlos porque Puddles protegía al líder del aquelarre. Viney comenzó a deprimirse ya que era incapaz de hacer algo sin tener que lastimar a su amigo, ella solo quería liberarlo del control de Korcha.

Korcha disfrutaba los intentos desesperados de Viney por golpearlo, y reía con cada vez que Puddles lo protegía pues Viney detenía sus ataques, así que solo jugaba con la bruja. En algún punto, Puddles lanzo fuertemente contra el piso a Viney con un cabezazo, Viney estaba ausente debido a su preocupación por Puddles. Puddles se lanzó en picada contra Vine en un intento de atravesarla con sus garras, la chica se movió rápido para evitar el ataque.

“Oye, estás haciendo esto demasiado fácil” se burló Korcha “No creo que necesite hacer nada, y de hecho está comenzando a darme hambre” Korcha saltó al suelo y se dirigió al cadáver del jabalí demoniaco, trazó un hechizo que hizo aparecer una hacha grande sobre el jabalí y cortó una de sus patas traseras. Con otro hechizo hizo levitar escombros de una de las casas cercanas para hacer una fogata, la encendió con una bola de fuego y colocó la gran pierna con sus propias manos para cocinarla. Aun cuando el demonio era pequeño era increíblemente fuerte, es por eso que podía someter a casi todas las bestias de las islas. Viney aprovechó para lanzarle un poderoso disparo mágico a Korcha, pero Puddles voló rápidamente para interceptar el ataque recibiéndolo por completo, el grifo fue empujado con fuerza pero aterrizo en sus cuatro patas y miro furiosamente a Viney. Viney frunció con frustración al líder del aquelarre, la chica tenia lágrimas en sus ojos.

“¡Oye, ten cuidado! Es nuevo, y no quiero comérmelo aun. Tal vez para la próxima semana, te invitaría pero ya sabes, no creo que vivas más de unos minutos” se burló Korcha “Acabala, Garra Asesina”. Puddles arremetió contra Viney.

Viney solo pudo pensar en un último recurso y ahora que el líder del aquelarre se había bajado de Puddles quizá tenía una oportunidad, era arriesgada, pero no le importaba, recuperaría a su amigo a toda costa. Viney mordió su labio inferior y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos mientras se decía a sí misma “Lo siento, Puddles”

Viney comenzó a lanzar disparos mágicos contra Puddles con la intención de golpearlo. Puddles chillaba con cada golpe que recibía. Con una mirada furiosa, Viney continuó atacando con disparos mágicos, se odiaba por atacar a su amado amigo aun cuando solo estaba lanzando ataques débiles solo para molestarlo y no herirlo. La chica estaba llorando mucho, el corazón de Viney se rompía más con cada golpe y chillido, pero no se le ocurría otra forma de que Puddles la persiguiera sin levantar sospechas.

“Nunca pensé que serias capaz de atacar a tu mascota” Korcha se rio “Es muy divertido verlos intentar matarse entre ustedes”

Puddles pronto se enfureció ante los continuos ataques de Viney, un fuerte chirrido le indicó a Viney que era tiempo de que se alejaran de Korcha lo más que pudieran. Viney montó su bastón y comenzó a volar mientras le seguía lanzando más disparos mágicos a Puddles, el grifo alzó el vuelo y comenzó a perseguir a Viney.

“¡Oye, espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí estúpido pajarraco!” gritó Korcha con irritación “Ugh, soy demasiado flojo para perseguirlos por mi cuente. Meh, uno de ellos regresara” Korcha se sentó y continuó cocinando la pierna del jabalí.

Mientras Viney peleaba con el líder de manejo de bestias, Jerbo estaba aprisionando a las bestias salvajes con enredaderas por las calles en su camino hacia la torre de transmisión. La batalla en las calles era intensa, más guardias llegaron al pueblo una vez que las alarmas gritaron, Jerbo se tomó el tiempo de ayudar a los grupos que estaban superados en número por al menos el doble, también notó más brujas de su lado, parecía que algunas brujas del pueblo decidieron unirse a la batalla, pero no eran muchos. Durante su vuelo divisó a Bump tratando de repeler algunos jabalís demoniacos menores con algunas abominaciones, pero los jabalís solo tacleaban a las abominaciones haciéndolas explotar. Jerbo aterrizó e invocó algunas abominaciones planta para controlarlos mientras hacía crecer algunas enredaderas para envolver a los jabalíes, no era difícil envolverlos con su pequeño tamaño.

“Gracias, Jerbo. Había olvidado que podías hacer eso desde la prohibición hace algunos años” dijo Bump mientras le sonreía a Jerbo.

“Debería intentar mezclar magia alguna vez, director Bump”

“Quizás lo intente una vez que todo esto termine, no creo que ahora tengamos tiempo para experimentar” dijo Bump de forma más seria “¿Qué haremos con todos estos jamones?”

“No los lastime, no es su culpa, Korcha los está controlando con la campana de obediencia”

“¡¿¡¿Los líderes de aquelarre están aquí?!?! ¿¡¿¡Y con las reliquias!?!?” Bump comenzó a preocuparse, eso no estaba en el plan “Esto complica todo, Jerbo. No somos un grupo grande, no podemos manejar a los guardias y a los líderes de los aquelarres al mismo tiempo, sin mencionar las bestias”

“Es por eso que debemos tomar la torre de transmisión, necesitamos más ayuda. Estábamos en camino cuando Korcha apareció”

“Les conseguiremos todo el tiempo que podamos” le aseguró Bump a Jerbo “Espero que les este yendo mejor en el Conformatorio y el castillo”

“Yo también” dijo Jerbo con un poco de preocupación en su voz “Pero les ayudare un poco más aquí, hay muchos guardias y ahora también están las bestias. Confío en que Gus llegara a la torre mientras tanto. Corra la voz respecto a las bestias, solo aprisiónenlas, quizá puedan ayudarnos después” Jerbo tomó vuelo y continuó su camino hacia la torre de trasmisión, deteniéndose siempre que veía un grupo en apuros.

Una vez que Viney estuvo lejos de la plaza aterrizó para tratar de razonar con Puddles.

“¡Puddles! ¡Detente!” le rogó a Puddles.

El grifo le chirrió a Viney y arremetió contra ella, Viney conjuro una barrera y siguió tratando de sacar a Puddles de su trance.

“¿Acaso no me reconoces? Soy yo, Viney” dijo Viney gentilmente, pero Puddles solo picoteaba la barrera.

“¡Sé que estás ahí, Puddles, vuelve a mí!” le rogó Viney, pero Puddles solo continuó picoteando y arañado la barrera, cuarteándola con cada golpe que le daba.

“Por favor, detente” Viney comenzó a llorar “Puddles…”

Puddles presionó más fuerte la barrera con sus garras, la barrera producía un constante sonido de agrietamiento, estaba cediendo ante la presión. Viney comenzó a tararear una tonada mientras veía con ojos llorosos a Puddles.

Puddles le dio un fuerte zarpazo a la barrera rompiéndola y arañando el brazo de Viney dejándole una herida profunda. Viney dejo de tararear por el intenso dolor y dejo caer su bastón mientras sujetaba su brazo lastimado. Puddles azotó a Viney contra el suelo, aprisionándola entre sus garras. Viney miro a Puddles a los ojos y comenzó a tararear de nuevo la misma tonada, logro usar su brazo herido para abrazar uno de los dedos de Puddles. Puddles le chirrió a Viney y levanto su otra para preparándose para darle el golpe final. Pero el golpe jamás ocurrió.

Viney siguió tarareando por un tiempo, el grifo se quedó congelado en su lugar y de repente una lágrima cayó sobre el pecho de Viney. Puddles bajo su pata y quito la otra de Viney, agachó la cabeza y Viney lo abrazó por el cuello, la chica comenzó a sollozar mientras frotaba su cara con la cabeza de Puddles. Viney se sintió aliviada al ver que el hechizo se la Campana de Obediencia se había roto gracias a lo que le había enseñado Luz sobre magia de bardo de los libros antiguos.

\--------------------

“¡¡¡Puddles!!!” Viney se levantó abruptamente de donde se encontraba dormida, su cuerpo le dolía debido a la poderosa bola de fuego que Boscha le había lanzado.

“Está bien, cariño, estas a salvo” dijo gentilmente Camila.

“Donde… ¿Quién es usted?” pregunto Viney con una voz llena de cansancio.

“Soy Camila Noceda, la madre de Luz. Y estamos en la Casa Búho” dijo Camila con una sonrisa cálida.

“¿La madre de Luz? ¡¿¡Luz!?! ¡¿¡¿Luz está aquí?!?!” los ojos de Viney se hicieron grandes por la repentina sorpresa.

“Ella está afuera cuidando del grifo” Camila se rio “Para serte honesta, no hubiera creído que fueran reales hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos”

“¿¡¿¡Luz está con Puddles!?!?” Viney saltó de donde se encontraba descansando.

“¡Espera, estas herida!” Camila trató de sujetar a Viney.

“¡Usted no entiende! ¡Si Puddles siente que no estoy bien se volverá muy agresivo contra todos para protegerme!” Viney bajo corriendo y dejó la casa por la puerta más cercana pero no vio a nadie, además el lugar era muy extraño para ella, todo era tan…verde.

Un tarareo la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde provenía la tonada. Cuando llegó vio a Luz sentada en un tronco, acariciando gentilmente la cabeza de Puddles mientras seguía tarareando la misma tonada, Puddles dormía placenteramente junto a Luz. “¿Luz?”

Luz giró su cabeza hacia Viney “Hey, Viney, cuanto tiempo sin verte” en el rostro de Luz estaba esa cálida sonrisa que Viney recordaba.

“¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimó Puddles?” preguntó Viney con preocupación pero Luz solo se rio ligeramente.

“No. Estaba muy alterado y supuse que era porque estabas herida, pero solamente lo tranquilicé” dijo gentilmente Luz.

“¿¡Cómo lograste hacer eso!? ¡Conozco a Puddles y él es muy hostil con todos siempre que estoy en problemas!” dijo Viney anonadada de esa declaración.

“Solo un poco de magia de bardo que aprendí de un libro antiguo. No necesitas de un instrumento para esta, y funciona mejor si solo la tarareas. De esa forma el hechizo lleva consigo tus sentimientos haciéndolo aún más poderoso. Pero un poco de contacto también ayuda a transmitir esos sentimientos” dijo Luz mientras pasada su mano entre las plumas de Puddles.

Viney observó con sorpresa como Puddles siguió acurrucado junto a Luz aun cuando ella estaba ahí, entonces se sintió mareada repentinamente. Camila la sostuvo por detrás, Viney nunca se percató en que momento la siguió.

“Vuelve a descansar, yo cuidare de Puddles” dijo gentilmente Luz “Prometo enseñarte una vez que te sientas mejor”

Camila guio a Viney hacia la casa. Luz comenzó a tararear de nuevo y Puddles ronroneó, Viney le dio un último vistazo a Luz, era la misma persona que había conocido pero había algo diferente en ella…

\--------------------

“Lamento haberte lastimado” dijo Viney en voz baja “Te amo, Puddles”

Puddles ayudó a Viney a levantarse y arrulló con preocupación cuando vio los rasguños en el brazo de Viney.

“No te preocupes, Puddles. No eras tú mismo y no está tan mal” Viney acaricio la cabeza de Puddles y comenzó a curar sus propias heridas, la herida de verdad era mala, después de unos minutos logro suturar las heridas, sin embargo, no se curó completamente ya que esto aún no había terminado, dejando grandes moretones en sus brazos. Puddles escupió una paleta del sabor favorito de Viney.

“Gracias, Puddles” dijo Viney con una sonrisa y guardó la paleta en su bolsillo “Vamos, Puddles, necesitamos liberar a las otras bestias de ese imbécil”

Korcha estaba comiendo la pierna de jabalí gustosamente cuando Puddles regresó a la plaza con Viney inmóvil colgando de su pata, aterrizó frente a él y dejó el cuerpo de Viney a sus pies.

“¡Oh! ¡Una ofrenda! Eso es muy amable de tu parte pero no me gusta la carne de bruja” dijo Korcha complacido por el trabajo del grifo “Puedes comértela como regalo”. Pero Puddles no se movió.

“¿Huh? Pensé que esta cosa duraba más tiempo. De verdad eres algo” Korcha se rio “Bueno, nada que otra campanada no pueda resolver” Korcha sacó la Campana de Obediencia “Hora de comer, Garra Asesina” dijo de forma desagradable.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer sonar la campana, Viney la pateo de sus manos “¡¡Su nombre es Puddles!!”

Los ojos de Korcha se hicieron grandes al ver que Viney estaba viva y no pudo reaccionar porque Viney se lanzó contra él y lo golpeo duro, mandándolo a volar contra una pared. Ella había bebido la poción de fortaleza de su paquete de pociones antes de regresar a la plaza. Viney estaba tan enojada con el líder del aquelarre por tratar a las bestias como objetos desechables que dejo salir toda su ira contra el pequeño demonio.

Antes de que Korcha pudiera reaccionar, Viney lo sujeto y lanzó hacia el aire y arremetió contra el golpeándolo fuertemente, mandándolo a volar, pero Viney no permitió que tocara otra superficie y lo golpeó fuertemente de nuevo para mantenerlo en el aire. Solo de recordar lo que le hizo a Puddles y lo que la obligó a hacerle a Puddles la hacían enfurecer aún más, sacando toda su ira con cada golpe. Korcha trató de responder los ataques de Viney pero estaba en gran desventaja al ser tan pequeño, siempre que intentaba golpear a Viney o de lanzar un hechizo Viney ya estaba golpeándolo fuertemente dejándolo aturdido por su fuerza.

Viney estaba tan molesta que no le daba ni un respiro, y sus golpes eran extremadamente dolorosos al estar así de enojada. Si Emira pudiera ver A Viney ahora no la reconocería, Viney nunca había estado tan enojada en su vida. Viney continuó golpeando a Korcha sin piedad, no dejándolo hacer nada, y una vez que Viney dejo salir toda la ira que tenía dentro cargó su bastón con magia golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del líder del aquelarre lanzándolo brutalmente contra el suelo y dejando un suelo gravemente agrietado.

Korcha se quedó inmóvil en el lugar del impacto, para ese momento todos sus huesos estaban rotos. En toda la vida del líder del aquelarre jamás había recibido semejante paliza, ni siquiera de parte de las bestias más fuertes de las Islas Hirvientes, aun cuando era muy fuerte no pudo hacer nada contra Viney.

Viney aterrizó y despertó a la Mantícora, la bestia trató de liberarse de las enredaderas pero Viney no dudó y comenzó a tararear la misma tonada de nuevo mientras curaba las heridas de la Mantícora. La Mantícora se relajó ante la tonada y dejo de forcejear con las enredaderas. Viney curó los rasguños que Puddles dejo en su rostro y entonces con gran destreza curó las rasgaduras de su ala, dejando solo cicatrices en ella.

Puddles llegó volando con la Campana de Obediencia en su pico y se la entregó a Viney. La chica hizo sonar la campana liberando así a las bestias del hechizo en el que estaban y después rompió la campana en pedazos para que nadie pudiera usarla de nuevo. Viney liberó a la Mantícora de sus ataduras. La bestia miró fijamente a Viney e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella, entonces tomó vuelo y agarró ferozmente a Korcha con sus mandíbulas, Korcha solo dejo escapar un quejido. La Mantícora dejo Huesosburgo con su presa en la boca.

Todas las bestias en Huesosburgo se calmaron y dejaron de atacar a los rebeldes, dirigiendo su furia contra los guardias del aquelarre. Viendo esto, las brujas liberaron a las bestias de las enredaderas y espinas donde se encontraban atrapados, cada bestia en Huesosburgo comenzó a atacar a los guardias.

Más guardias comenzaron a llegar a la plaza, Viney y Puddles tomaron una postura de defensa pero las brujas comenzaron a salir de sus casas y comenzaron a atacar a los guardias.

“¡Déjanos a los guardias! ¡Mavka está en la torre de transmisión!” le dijo una bruja a Viney mientras invocaba una abominación para atacar a los guardias. Viney se pasmo al escuchar eso y miro a su alrededor buscando algo, cuando lo encontró lo tomó y montó a Puddles y se apresuró a la torre de transmisión.

\--------------------

“Qué inútil eres” dijo el brujo con voz seria.

“¡¡¡Cállate y libérame!!!” exclamó Damon.

“Si si. Cómo te va, Augustus. Es bueno verte de nuevo” el brujo dijo con voz seria mientras miraba fríamente a Gus.

Gus no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, en frente de él estaban dos Damon. ¿Acaso estaba peleando con una ilusión? Pero la pelea se sintió tan real y Damon se sorprendió por la ilusión de Gus, así que estaba seguro de que Damon no podía crear una ilusión como la suya, no había forma, entonces, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando? Mientras Gus miraba a ambos brujos el otro Damon trazo un hechizo y liberó al líder del aquelarre de las enredaderas. Gus ahora estaba seguro de que no era una ilusión porque había conjurado un hechizo. Pero también sabía que a Damon le gustaba jugar sucio.

“Entonces, estaba peleando con un impostor, ¿eh?” Gus les lanzo una mirada penetrante.

Ambos brujos ser rieron ante la declaración de Gus.

“¿Impostor? ¡Aaaah! Ya veo lo que sucede aquí” dijo el Damon que estaba peleando con Gus “Augustus, déjame presentarte a mi hermano gemelo. Damián”

“¡Tú no tienes un hermano gemelo!” acusó Gus.

“Claro que lo tengo, ¿acaso no lo estás viendo? Somos gemelos idénticos”

“¡Eso no es verdad! Nunca he visto otra persona como tú en las islas, ¡ni siquiera en los eventos del aquelarre de Ilusión!” Gus no creía las palabras de Damon, probablemente solo era otro de sus trucos.

“Pero me temo que es verdad, Augustus” dijo Damián de forma engreída “¿Por qué crees que hay dos brujos en la bandera del aquelarre de Ilusión?”

“¡Porque representa la magia de ilusión!”

Los gemelos se rieron “¿De verdad crees toda esa basura que viene en los libros?” Damon se burló y comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

“Hay dos brujos porque somos dos de nosotros” Damián dijo con una sonrisa engreída hacia Gus “Pero como dices, es el aquelarre de ilusión, y hemos estado interpretando la ilusión más grande de todas por años. Todas las brujas menores de las islas han estado pensando que somos un mismo individuo todos estos años, y hemos estado usando eso a nuestro favor”

“Intercambiando lugares durante las batallas, teniendo las escusas perfectas cuando cometemos un crimen, engañando a las brujas” dijo Damon con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro “Solo una de las muchas ventajas al esconder el hecho de que somos gemelos”

“¡Alguien debió haberse dado cuenta!”

“Oh, pero eso es obvio. Pero ninguno vivió lo suficiente para decírselo a alguien” dijo Damon de forma amenazante “¡Y ese será tu destino también!” Los gemelos llamaron a sus bastones.

“¿Qué es lo que harás ahora, Augustus?” Damián preguntó con una voz seria.

Gus pensó por un minuto sobre todo eso, recordó que algunas veces Damon no parecía ser el mismo, había pequeños cambios en su comportamiento. Las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar, siempre que Damon combatía y parecía que iba a perder siempre se volvía invisible y cuando aparecía de nuevo se veía fresco, como si apenas fuera a comenzar a pelear. Pero sus personalidades parecían ser opuestas, Gus siempre había estado interesado en la magia de ilusión así que conocía a Damon, era un bromista y su personalidad era como la de Edric y Emira, pero ahora que pensaba sobre estas nuevas declaraciones, a veces Damon hacía bromas pesadas a los demás, y alguien terminaba herido. Y si miraba cuidadosamente a Damián podía ver que este tenía una mirada más fría que Damon. Y entonces comenzó a pensar en la bandera, las dos figuras, y el espejo del aquelarre era la única marca con una sombra entre todos los aquelarres.

“Entonces han estado actuando como cobardes todo este tiempo, intercambiando lugares cuando iban perdiendo una batalla. ¡Por eso es que nunca han sido derrotados!” Gus los miró con desprecio.

“Ya te lo dije, yo…no, NOSOTROS haremos todo para ganar” Damon comenzó a reír, había una sonrisa muy desagradable en su rostro.

“Sabes demasiado, Augustus” dijo Damián con voz mortal “Hora de morir” Con esas últimas palabras, los gemelos arremetieron contra Gus.

Ahora Gus se encontraba en gran desventaja, ambos gemelos podían moverse a gran velocidad gracias a sus bastones, la única cosa que Gus pudo hacer era esquivar dado que no tenía un bastón para bloquear los ataques de los gemelos. Pero el otro gemelo ya estaba atacándolo cuando esquivaba un ataque, así que inevitablemente fue alcanzado por uno de los ataques, haciendo que se estrellara contra el muro de una casa cercana. Gus se reincorporó de inmediato y trazó algunos círculos de hechizo, lanzando disparos mágicos a los gemelos, ambos los bloquearon girando sus bastones. Como ahora eran dos contra Gus no se molestaron en crear ilusiones, pudieron ver que Gus no era rival para ellos con este pequeño combate.

Gus era consciente de eso, necesitaba igualar las cosas para poder tener una oportunidad o seria su fin. Decidió entonces realizar una movimiento riesgoso, y con lo que aprendió de los libros antiguos, trazó un circulo de hechizo para crear una copia de sí mismo. La diferencia entre esta copia y el resto de las ilusiones era que está en particular estaba cargada con una reserva de magia, así que la copia podía conjurar sus propios hechizos mientras tuviera magia y no recibiera mucho daño. Era como la copia con la que engañó a Damon, pero esta vez había usado más magia. Era un movimiento riesgoso porque gastaba mucha magia en crear una copia, y no la recuperaría aun cundo la copia se desvaneciera, y esta vez había usado la mitad de su magia para crear la copia.

La copia de Gus arremetió contra Damián provocando que los gemelos se rieran del movimiento de Gus, una ilusión no les haría nada, y menos si Gus la conjuraba frente a ellos, sabían cuál de los dos era el real. Pero los gemelos se sorprendieron cuando la copia trazó un hechizo y golpeó a Damián con un poderoso disparo mágico, estrellándolo contra una pared. La risa de Damon se detuvo y sus ojos se hicieron grandes cuando vio a su gemelo ser mandado a volar por el aire. Gus aprovecho la distracción y arremetió contra Damon, golpeándolo fuertemente y mandándolo en dirección opuesta haciéndolo estrellarse en el suelo. Gus arremetió contra Damon lanzándole más disparos mágicos, el líder del aquelarre creo una barrera para protegerse de los ataques de Gus.

La copia de Gus también continúo arremetiendo contra Damián, pero como este acababa de unirse a la batalla estaba en perfectas condiciones, así que esquivo loas ataques y se lanzó contra la copia de Gus. La copia logró esquivar los ataques, y conjuro una pequeña orbe de luz que brilló cegando a Damián por unos pocos segundos, la copia aprovecho para atacarlo y le lanzo algunas bolas de fuego. Damián no era diferente a su hermano gemelo, dependía de sus trucos e ilusiones, aun cuando se les permitía hacer todo tipo de magia nunca creyeron necesario dominar los otros tipos, solo necesitaban un hechizo de invisibilidad y una daga para lograr sus objetivos. Así que la copia logró resistir la pelea aún con un poco de dificultad.

Damon comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a Gus, las cuales no eran difíciles de evadir, pero las bolas de fuego continuaron su camino y una de ellas paso cerca de su hermano gemelo, haciendo que este brincara atrás mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano, la bola de fuego perdida lo hizo enfurecer.

“¡¡¡Mira lo que haces, idiota!!!” exclamó Damián, conjurando una barrera para protegerse de las agujas de hielo de la copia de Gus.

“¡¡¡Tú eres el que se mete en mi camino!!!” exclamó Damon.

Los gemelos no parecían llevarse bien, y eso hizo que Gus pensara en otra idea que le ayudaría en esta batalla. Gus miro de reojo a su copia y la copia asintió ligeramente, la copia de Gus tenía la misma idea que él. Ambos comenzaron a atacar a los gemelos de nuevo, pero esta vez se colocaron entre los gemelos, comenzaron a lanzarles disparos mágicos para provocarlos y eso no les tomó tiempo. Como Damián estaba molesto debido a la bola de fuego de su hermano arremetió contra la copia de Gus. Esquivó el ataque y Gus hizo lo mismo. Damon estaba trazando un hechizo cuando Damián lo tacleó fuertemente, provocando que ambos cayeran duramente al piso.

Damon se enfureció y empujo a su hermano con una poderosa bola de fuego en el pecho, haciendo que cayera de espaldas a unos metros de él. Damon se lanzó contra Gus y su copia mientras le reprochaba a su hermano por su pésima puntería. “¡¿¡¿¡¿Acaso eres ciego o solo eres idiota?!?!?!” Damián solo se quedó recostado con una mirada fría en el rostro sin decir una palabra.

Damon trató de golpear a uno de los dos chicos pero falló, y mientras se enfocaba en uno el otro lo atacó con un poderoso disparo mágico. Damon se contrajo por el dolor de los golpes y desvió su mirada hacia el que lo había golpeado solo para sentir más dolor debido a otro ataque proveniente de la dirección opuesta. Con un ataque en conjunto, Gus y su copia trazaron una gran llamarada contra Damon, mandándolo fuertemente contra una pared.

Damon se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de su mano y le lanzo una mirada penetrante a su hermano quien seguía tirado en el suelo.

“¿¡¿¡Que haces, imbécil!?!? ¡¡Necesito algo de ayuda aquí!!” se quejó Damon y camino junto a su hermano y lo pateó en la bota para que dejara de perder el tiempo, después continuó su camino hasta que se acercó lo suficiente a Gus y su copia. Damián se levantó y comenzó a caminar detrás de su gemelo mientras miraba al piso y se detuvo cuando estuvo junto a Damon.

“¡Ya era hora! Deberías empezar a hacer al-” Damon fue incapaz de terminar sus palabras.

Los ojos de Gus y su copia se hicieron grandes y miraron con horror la escena frente a ellos. Damián había jalado a Damon por el cuello de su ropa y con su otra mano lo apuñaló directamente en el corazón con una daga. Damián alzo la vista y miro a su gemelo con una mirada muy fría.

“Este aquelarre no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos” dijo Damián con una voz mortal “Y ya tuve suficiente de tus estupideces”

Damián sacó la daga y apuñalo una vez más a Damon pero esta vez en su saco de bilis.

“Este aquelarre no necesita un líder inútil como tú. Finalmente, este aquelarre tendrá el líder que se merece” Damián saco la daga y la aventó al suelo. Estrelló a Damon en un muro con una poderosa bola de fuego, después de cuartear el muro Damon cayó al suelo, trato de levantarse pero colapsó y un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse.

“Ahora que esa molestia se ha ido podemos continuar” dijo Damián con voz fría.

“¡¡A-acabas de matar a tu hermano gemelo!!” dijo Gus aun horrorizado por la escena.

“Solo era un obstáculo. Usando todo ese poder solo para atraer unas cuantas damas” Damián bufó “Patético. Tengo planes más grandes para este aquelarre, y tú también estas en mi camino”

“¡Somos dos contra ti, no puedes ganar!” dijo Gus con seriedad.

“En efecto. Debo decir que tu copia es impresionante, un cuerpo sólido y además es capaz de conjurar hechizos por su cuenta. Ahora todas las ilusiones que hago parecen tan aburridas” había un tono de envidia en la voz de Damián “Así que emparejemos las cosas”

Damián trazó un círculo de hechizo y el Espejo de la Oscuridad apareció y cayó en su mano. Gus se sorprendió al ver la reliquia en manos de un líder de aquelarre.

“Estoy seguro de que sabes que hace esto” dijo Damián con tranquilidad mientras veía la reliquia “El emperador Belos me la dio a mí, el tampoco confiaba en Damon, así que me eligió para portar esta magnífica reliquia”

“No veo como esa reliquia va ayudarte. Esa reliquia se supone te ayuda a combatir tus demonios internos”

Damián se rio ligeramente “Augustus, eres tan ingenuo. Este espejo de plata hace más que solo eso. Déjame mostrarte” Damián volteó el espejo hacia Gus. Gus miró su reflejo pero entonces su reflejo le sonrió, Gus pudo escuchar una risa desagradable con su voz viniendo desde el espejo. El espejo brillo y frente a él apareció un doble de Gus quien le sonrió de forma maligna.

El doble de Gus trazó un círculo y una ráfaga de magia se lanzó contra Gus, Gus y su copia saltaron hacia los lados para evitar la ráfaga de magia, el disparo mágico cuarteo severamente el muro, el doble de Gus se rio de forma malvada.

“Dile hola a tu Doppelgänger, Augustus” Damián le sonrió engreídamente a Gus “Veras, Augustus. El espejo saca la obscuridad de tu corazón, pero la materializa en un Doppelgänger. El brujo enfrente de ti es tu gemelo malvado. Pero el proceso no está completo, no hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto”

“¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó Gus perplejo.

“Debes deshacerte de tu otra parte para que solo permanezca la parte buena…o la mala” Damián se rio “No importa que parte prevalezca mientras solo quede una, y desde luego tu verdadera naturaleza es la que prevalecerá. ¡Oh! Pero ten cuidado, él quiere vivir al igual que tú, así que no se detendrá hasta que te mate y tome tu lugar”

“Casi lo olvido, recuerda que él es tu Doppelgänger, así que tiene tus mismas habilidades y cualquier cosa que lleves en esa bolsa también” dijo Damián de forma engreída “Por cierto, déjame ver lo que hay en esa bolsa Doppel-Augustus” El Gus malvado se quitó la pequeña bolsa y se la lanzó a Damián quien la abrió y observó los viales “¿Qué son estos?”

“De izquierda a derecha: Panacea, anti veneno, poción de velocidad, poción de fuerza y Bendición de luz lunar” dijo el Gus malvado mientras le sonreía a Gus.

Damián alzo la Bendición de luz lunar y se le quedo mirando “No creo haber escuchado sobre esta antes”

“Es una receta antigua, es como la Omnipoción, pero solo dura por un minuto y después de eso tu cuerpo queda extremadamente cansado” explicó el Gus malvado.

“Je. Nunca pensé que algo como esto existiera, pero no la necesitamos para matar a ese renacuajo. Creo que debemos conservarla y dársela a Malphas, tal vez pueda replicarla” Damián agito ligeramente el vial y lo regresó a la bolsa. “Vamos Doppel-Augustus, tal vez tal vez si lo matas Belos te dará un lugar en los aquelarres”

“Será un placer, no puedo esperar para tomar su lugar” Gus malvado trazó un circulo y creo una copia de sí mismo al igual que Gus, ahora era dos Gus contra dos Gus malvados.

“Ya he luchado contra mis demonios internos antes, no te tengo miedo” dijo Gus con confianza.

“Oh, pronto lo tendrás” dijo Gus malvado con una sonrisa malvada, entonces arremetió contra Gus y comenzó a lanzarle disparos mágicos, Gus esquivó los ataques y conjuro una bola de fuego, pero su contraparte la esquivó fácilmente. Entonces la copia malvada se lanzó contra Gus y comenzó a lanzarle fragmentos de hielo, la copia de Gus lo protegió con una barrera, entonces Damián le lanzó una bola de fuego a la copia de Gus, mandándolo a volar y haciéndolo caer duramente al suelo. La barrera que protegía a Gus se rompió con una poderosa bola de fuego conjurada por la copia maligna. Una vez que la barrera se rompió, Gus trazó un hechizo que alzó un pilar de roca bajo el Gus malvado, sin embargo, el doppelgänger esquivo el pilar y le sonrió a Gus y le lanzo un disparo mágico. El golpe mando a Gus a volar haciéndolo rodar en el suelo.

Gus se levantó pero fue sorprendido por su contraparte, el Gus malvado estaba frente a él sonriendo malinamente. Gus conjuro una bola de fuego pero el Gus malvado conjuro una barrera y el hechizo de fuego explotó al chocar con la barrera, mandando a Gus a volar contra un muro. La copia de Gus trató de empujar al Gus malvado, pero una vez más la copia malvada lo bloqueó el camino y Damián aprovecho para golpearlo fuertemente de nuevo con un disparo mágico.

Siendo tres contra dos no era favorable para Gus, y no podía permitirse crear otra copia de él mismo, ya había gastado la mitad de su magia creando su primera copia, y no estaba seguro de cuanto más resistiría la misma, así que tenía que igualar las cosas. Le lanzó una mirada a su copia y este asintió, la copia creo una cortina de humo en un instante mientras Gus creaba varias ilusiones alrededor de las copias malignas. La copia de Gus arremetió contra Damián pero en vez de atacarlo solo le arrebató el Espejo de la Oscuridad de sus manos y se paró a una distancia relativamente segura de Damián.

“¡Veamos si te agrada eso a ti también!” la copia de Gus dijo con una sonrisa confiada y dirigió el espejo hacia Damián, pero anda paso. Damián solo comenzó a reír

“Lo siento, Augustus” dijo Damián engreídamente “Pero eso no funciona con Doppelgängers”

“¿Qué?” dijo Gus perplejo.

“Damon y Damián ya no existen” dijo Damián con una sonrisa maligna “Nos deshicimos de ellos hace mucho tiempo y tomamos sus lugares. No queda nada más que eliminar de este cuerpo, es pura obscuridad”

Mientras Gus y su copia estaban distraídos por la revelación, Damián se lanzó contra la copia de Gus y tomo de vuelta la reliquia mientras lo lanzaba hacia donde estaban los otros. Todas las ilusiones de Gus trazaron círculos de hechizo, lanzando bolas de fuego contra el Gus malvado, pero este no se movió, las bolas de fuego pasaron a través del doppelgänger pero esquivó la última y entonces lanzó un disparo mágico en esa dirección golpeando al verdadero Gus haciendo que las ilusiones se desvanecieran. El Gus malvado se rio.

“Yo soy tú, ¿recuerdas? No puedes sorprenderme. Sé cómo piensas” entonces trazó un hechizo “Pero tú no sabes que puedo hacer yo” una flama azul apareció entre ellos y explotó creando un gran fragmento de hielo, entonces el fragmento explotó, proyectando agujas de hielo en todas las direcciones. Viendo eso, la copia de Gus usó toda la magia que le quedaba conjurando una barrera alrededor de Gus, entonces la copia se desvaneció debido a las agujas mortales. El Gus malvado y su copia hicieron lo mismo pero cuando la copia se protegió con la barrera esta se desvaneció una vez que la barrera lo rodeo. Las agujas se clavaron en las paredes de las casas alrededor y fracturó severamente la barrera de Gus, Damián tuvo que esquivar algunas agujas también.

“¡Oye! ¿¡¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo!?!?” exclamó Damián irritado.

“¿Qué? Oh, olvide que estabas ahí, no es qué me importe de cualquier forma” el Gus malvado le sonrió de forma engreída a Damián “Él es mío después de todo. Metete en tus propios asuntos”. Damián solo le gruñó al doppelgänger.

Gus miro furiosamente a su contraparte, nunca esperó ese ataque porque Gus nunca lo usaría de esa forma ya que los fragmentos se proyectaron en todas direcciones y eso podría herir a las personas alrededor del área. Pero también notó que la copia se había desvanecido, pero no había recibido tanto daño, ¿entonces por qué desapareció? Entonces se dio cuenta que el espejo lo copiaba en su estado actual, ya había usado la mitad de su madia, así que su contraparte debió aparecer con la misma cantidad de poder. Así que su contraparte no debió gastar tanta magia al crear su copia. Comenzó a recuperar confianza al darse cuenta que él tenía más magia que su contraparte.

“Terminemos esto, Gus” dijo el Gus malvado “No puede haber dos de nosotros”

Gus y su contraparte comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, pero Gus estaba teniendo dificultades. No importaba que plan pensara, su contraparte estaba un paso delante de él así que el Gus malvado esquivaba o contrarrestaba las acciones de Gus. Por su parte, Gus no sabía que es lo que su contraparte haría, aun cuando trataba de pensar como esta no podía hacerlo, y Gus estaba recibiendo algo de daño por parte de los ataques del Gus malvado. Entonces con una bola de fuego, el Gus malvado estrelló a Gus contra un muro para después caer al suelo. Gus comenzó a pensar que no había forma de ganarle a su contraparte, él era incapaz de sobrepasar a su obscuridad sin importar que intentara. El Gus malvado solo se reía de él.

“No puedes ganar. Puedo sentir tu miedo, tú eres la parte débil. No mereces existir” dijo el Gus malvado de forma amenazante.

Las palabras de su contraparte hicieron dudar de sus capacidades, estaba fallando su misión, estaba fallándoles a sus amigos, era inútil ante su contraparte, y todos esos sentimientos le hicieron recordad un día del mes pasado. En algún punto durante su entrenamiento, Gus comenzó a sentirse frustrado porque había cosas que no podía hacer al no contar con un taliamigo.

\--------------------

Gus estaba recargado contra un árbol mientras abrazaba sus piernas no muy lejos de la Casa Búho, mirando al suelo con una expresión de tristeza.

“¡Hey compañero! ¿Qué sucede?” preguntó alegremente Luz.

“Oh, hola, Luz. Yo solo…” dijo Gus con tristeza pero no pudo decir nada más.

“Vamos, Gus, háblame. ¡Soy yo! Tu vieja camarada y una de tus mejores amigas” dijo Luz mientras le sonreía.

“Es solo que… hay algunas cosas que los otros pueden hacer y yo no porque aún no tengo mi taliamigo, y me siento…celoso” dijo Gus con culpa.

“Pensé que habías dicho que no te sentías listo” dijo Luz gentilmente.

“¡No lo estoy! Pero… no lo sé, siento como si me estuviera quedando atrás y entonces solo será una carga para todos durante las batallas” dijo Gus sintiéndose miserable.

“Sé cómo te sientes, recuerda que cuando los conocí yo era un ser no mágico” dijo Luz dulcemente.

“¡Sí, pero nunca vi que te sintieras celosa de nadie, es más, siempre tratabas de ayudar a otros aun cuando tú no podías hacerlo o no conseguías nada a cambio! Soy una persona horrible, debería sentirme feliz porque todos están volviéndose más fuertes, pero esa parte horrible de mí solo me hace sentir celoso” dijo Gus con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

“Oye, está bien. Todos tenemos un poco de oscuridad en nuestros corazones. Incluso yo he hecho cosas terribles” dijo Luz con gentileza y entonces se rio ligeramente “Recuerda que hace tan solo unas semanas le patee el trasero a Amity. También, he ignorado a algunos de ustedes a veces por ser testaruda. He lastimado a mi mamá porque terminé haciendo algunas cosas realmente peligrosas. He petrificado cientos de seres vivos” Luz dejo escapar otra pequeña risa “Puedes detenerme cuando quieras, ¿sabes?”

Gus se rio ante eso.

“Está bien, Gus. Mi punto es, solo somos humanos, bueno, creo que debí haber dio que el resto de ustedes ¿son solo brujas? No importa, sabes a donde quiero llegar. Siempre habrá oscuridad en nuestros corazones, y no podemos deshacernos de ella porque es parte de nosotros, pero podemos aprender a ser mejores. Saldrá de vez en cuando pero lo importante es que nuestra luz anule esa oscuridad y no la deje salir. Recuerda lo que la Esfera del Oráculo te dijo. Ya eres tu mejor tú, esa oscuridad siempre ha estado ahí y aun así eres tu mejor tú” Luz le ofreció una sonrisa cálida a su amigo.

Gus miró a Luz con una expresión de sorpresa. Estaba sorprendido de que Luz no pensara que él tuviera que cambiar algo para deshacerse de esos sentimientos, solo ser él mismo. Ella solo lo veía como su mejor él aun con esa oscuridad.

“Y recuerda que fuiste tú el que descifró las runas antiguas” dijo Luz de forma alentadora “No te preocupes, Gus, cuando el tiempo llegue estarás haciendo lo mismo que los otros, pero por ahora enfócate en lo que puedes hacer y veras que eso será suficiente para ayudar a todos. Lo harás genial”

“Gracias, Luz”

Luz le ofreció una sonrisa cálida a Gus. Había algo especial en su sonrisa que les brindaba confort a todos.

\--------------------

_“Ella tiene razón. He llegado hasta aquí gracias a él, cada vez que lidiaba con mi oscuridad yo maduraba un poco. Si me deshago de ella no seré yo mismo, estaríamos incompletos si solo somos una cara de la moneda…”_ el recuerdo sacó a Gus de sus dudas _“Ahora sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, lo que tuve que haber hecho desde el principio”_ Gus se levantó y miro fijamente a su contraparte.

El Gus malvado se rio y le sonrió a Gus “Este es el final, Gus”

“Sí, lo es” dijo Gus con voz seria y comenzó a caminar hacía su contraparte.

El Gus malvado se lanzó contra Gus con las manos envueltas en fuego con la intención de hacerle un agujero en el pecho a Gus, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y retrajo su mano preparando su ataque. Gus permaneció tranquilo y cuando su contraparte salto, Gus simplemente abrió los brazos. El Gus malvado se rio de forma burlona y lanzó el golpe. Damián comenzó a reírse viendo que el doppelgänger golpeo directamente a Gus.

Sin embargo, el Gus malvado quedó anonadado, su mano había atravesado el pecho de Gus como si se tratara solo de una ilusión. Trató de sacar su mano pero estaba atorada, no importaba que tan fuerte lo intentara su mano no se movía una pulgada. Miró a Gus nuevamente a la cada, Gus solo lo miró fijamente. Entonces Gus colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su contraparte.

“Vamos, viejo, tenemos trabajo que hacer” dijo Gus con tranquilidad. Su parte malvada se pasmó ante las palabras y se quedó mirando a Gus boquiabierto, sus miradas permanecieron fijas por unos segundos, entonces su contra parte le sonrió de forma engreída.

“Entonces, lo descifraste, ¿eh?”

“Tuve algo de ayuda” Gus se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

“Entonces deja de perder el tiempo, todos cuentan contigo” el Gus malvado se convirtió en una niebla negra y se introdujo en el pecho de Gus. Gus dejo salir un gran suspiro.

“¡¡¡Imposible!!! ¡¿¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!?! ¡¿Cómo te deshiciste de él?!” Damián exclamó incrédulo de que Gus hubiese ganado esa batalla.

“¿Deshacerme?” preguntó Gus confundido “No me deshice de nada, simplemente acepté mi oscuridad”

“¿¡¿¡Qué!?!? ¡¡NO!! ¡No se supone que funcione así! ¡El espejo hace que tu verdadera naturaleza prevalezca!” gritó Damián enfurecido.

“Y lo hizo. Solo acepte quien soy” dijo Gus con tranquilidad “Pienso que es solo que de verdad nunca entendiste que es lo que la reliquia hace realmente”

“¡¡Mentiroso!! Es solo que tu contraparte es tan inútil como tú, ¡¡yo mismo terminaré el trabajo!!”dijo Damián enfurecido y se lanzó contra Gus.

Gus bebió su poción de velocidad y esquivó los ataques de Damián colocándose a su lado y lanzándole un poderoso disparo mágico haciéndolo romper una pared. Damián se enojó aún más y decidió usar la Bendición de luz lunar pero cuando alcanzó la bolsa no había nada ahí.

“¿Buscabas esto?” Gus le mostró la bolsa con su brazo extendido “Lo siento, pero era mía en primer lugar”

Damián grito en furia y arremetió contra Gus lanzándole bolas de fuego. Gus por su parte creo varias ilusiones de sí mismo con suficiente magia para lanzar disparos mágicos, y uno por uno fueron lanzándole los hechizos Damián. Pensando que solo eran ilusiones no hizo nada para esquivarlas, pero fue golpeado por el primero, haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo, los disparos iban directamente hacia él y como lo tomaron por sorpresa fue incapaz de hacer algo contra los hechizos. Cuando el ataque terminó estaba arrodillado y jadeando intensamente, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Gus y volvió a apuntar el espejo hacia él.

“Sacaré tu obscuridad de nuevo y esta vez nosotros…” Un fragmento de hielo atravesó su pecho y rompió el espejo en el camino, una última ilusión de Gus conjuro el hechizo detrás de él. Damián tosió sangre “No…y-yo te c-conozco… no las-timarias a-a nadie”

Gus camino hacia Damián y se detuvo junto a él “Mis amigos me necesitan, creo que puedo vivir con esto” dijo Gus con seriedad “Además, dijiste que ellos se habían ido hace mucho. Solo eres una sombra”

Damián se rio débilmente “Qui…za…tengas…ra…zon…” y entonces murió.

“¡Vamos, viejo! ¡No tienes tiempo!” dijo la ilusión de Gus antes de desvanecerse en el aire. Gus comenzó a correr hacia la torre de transmisión.

Gus llegó a la calle donde se encontraba la torre de transmisión y subió al tejado de una casa a una distancia segura ya que había varios guardias rodeando el área, parecía que no querían que ese lugar cayera en manos de la rebelión. Comenzó a pensar en un plan, había usado mucha magia en la batalla con los gemelos así que pensó profundamente en su mejor opción. Pero repentinamente una voz a su lado lo sobresaltó.

“Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan, Gus?” preguntó Skara como si se tratara de una misión secreta de espionaje.

“¡Mierda!” Gus saltó por el susto, nunca escuchó cuando Skara se acercó “¡Rayos, me asustaste, Skara! Nunca te escuche llegar, ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?!”

“¡¡Por el Titán!! ¡Nunca te había escuchado maldecir!” dijo Skara emocionada “Y… ¡Soy una sexy asesina!” dijo dramáticamente. Entonces Skara notó las heridas de Gus “¡¿Oye, estas bien?! ¡¿¡¿Qué te pasó?!?!”

“Tuve una pelea con los líderes del aquelarre de Ilusión” dijo Gus ya más tranquilo.

“Querrás decir líder” lo corrigió Skara.

“No, lideres. Damon y Damián. Como sea, no hay tiempo para eso, te contare luego. Ahora debo llegar al estudio de noticias” dijo Gus regresando su mirada hacia la calle analizando la situación.

“¡No hay problema!” dijo Skara con una gran sonrisa “¡Toma!” Skara trazó un hechizo y unas orejeras aparecieron en la cabeza de Gus “No te las quites”

Gus y Skara saltaron por los tejados hasta que llegaron al último. Skara saco una flauta de entre sus ropas y comenzó a tocar una canción de cuna, en tan solo unos segundos los guardias cayeron dormidos y colapsaron en el suelo.

“¡Genial!” dijo Gus asombrado “Eso nos ahorró un montón de magia. ¡Eres increíble Skara!”

Skara se sonrojó y se rio nerviosamente mientras sobaba su cabeza claramente apenada.

“Entonces, estas orejeras…” Gus preguntó al no saber que estas cosas existían.

“¡Oh! Se las robé al viejo Bragi. Filtran las ondas de sonido de los hechizos, son como una barrera para magia de bardo, pero como puedes notar puedes escuchar perfectamente con ellas”

“Sorprendente, debes decirme más sobre ellas después. Ahora, continuemos con el plan” dijo Gus mientras frotaba las orejeras.

Gus conocía la torre como la palma de su mano, le gustaba pasar tiempo ahí debido a que su padre trabajaba ahí, así que conocía todos los cuartos del edificio, cuáles eran las mejores turas para el estudio y que áreas evitar. Pero necesitaban noquear a todos los guardias dentro de la torre para no tener dificultades para completar la misión. Volaron la puerta y se apresuraron a entrar, había unos cuantos guardias en la recepción, pero no eran un reto. Skara tocó la canción de cuna y los guardias cayeron, y continuaron al siguiente nivel, para su sorpresa no había tantos guardias dentro de la torre, casi todos estaban afuera. Tal vez por fin tenían algo de suerte después de la batalla contra los líderes del aquelarre.

Una vez que estuvieron seguros de que no quedaba más guardias en la torre se dirigieron hacia el estudio de noticias y noquearon a los guardias restantes. Dado que Gus tenía curiosidad natural, él sabía cómo operar todos los artefactos de la torre, así que se dirigió al panel de control y comenzó a presionar algunos botones y mover algunas palancas. En ese instante, en cada canal en todas las bolas de cristal alrededor de las islas la imagen cambió al estudio vacío de noticias de la torre. Todos podían solo ver el escritorio vació y el fondo azul del estudio, todos en las islas miraron en expectativa.

Gus conjuro un hechizo de ilusión y creo una copia de Luz “Ya sabes que hacer” le dijo Gus a la falsa Luz quien le hizo una señal de ok con la mano. Entonces apareció dramáticamente en frente de la cámara.

“¡Brujas de las Islas Hirvientes, soy El Mochuelo, líder de los Búho Antiguos! ¡Hoy, con la ayuda de brujas como ustedes y de aquellas que Velos llama brujas salvajes, hemos comenzado una rebelión! ¡¡Belos solo es un tirano y un mentiroso!! Diciéndoles cómo usar la magia, tomando su libertad y cualquier cosa que él desee. ¡Se ha autoproclamado el elegido con la excusa de que fue el Titán quien lo eligió! ¡¿Pero por qué el Titán elegiría un dictador malvado como él?! ¡¡Ha quemado sus casas, se ha llevado a sus seres amados, y peor aún, ha matado a cientos durante su reinado, sus amigos, su familia!! ¡Ha manipulado a muchas brujas para lograr sus malignas ambiciones! ¡Solo miren por su ventana, hay caos por todas las islas, y ni siquiera le importa la destrucción ni muertes sin sentido! ¡Solo está tendido en su castillo ocultándose de todo! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo por ustedes? ¡Solo incremento los impuestos y declaró toques de queda por todas las islas! ¡Ha censurado los medios para que nadie se entere de las terribles cosas que ha hecho! ¡¡Trato de quemar la escuela con niños adentro!! ¡Yo digo que ha sido suficiente! ¡Pongámosle fin a su reinado malévolo! ¡Nunca le importara nada más que él!” hubo un silencio por unos segundos “Es tiempo de que tomen una decisión: Quédense en sus casas y sométanse ante él. O pueden salir y ayudar a sus hermanos y hermanas quienes están arriesgando su vida por ustedes. Es su decisión. No nos detendremos hasta que él haya caído…quizá sea humana, pero encontré un hogar aquí. ¡¡Y no me sentare a ver como esa escoria lo destruye!! ¡¡¡NO ME DETENDRE HASTA QUE ESTE REINO SEA LIBRE!!!”

“¡Eso es increíble, Gus! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó escribir ese discurso?” preguntó Skara impresionada por las palabras que decía la falsa Luz.

“No fui yo, Luz lo escribió y yo solo cree una ilusión con su discurso”

“¿De verdad está peleando por nosotros? Ahora solo me siento horrible por haber sido mala con ella cuando estábamos en la escuela” dijo Skara con un poco de remordimiento.

“Puedes enmendarlo después, ahora tenemos…” Gus dejo de hablar “¿Escuchaste eso?”

Justo cuando el discurso terminó, la pared entera frente a la cámara explotó causando que Gus y Skara cubrieran sus ojos con sus brazos, entonces alguien aterrizo en el estudio detrás de la falsa Luz.

“Así que decidiste venir aquí en vez del castillo, Mochuelo” una demonio dijo engreídamente.

“¡¿¡¿¡¿Mavka?!?!?!” exclamó Skara.

“¡¿¡¿Otra líder de aquelarre?!?!” preguntó Gus anonadado.

“¡JA! Y uno de los comandantes de la rebelión está aquí también” la líder del aquelarre de Curación dijo con deleite “¡Todos los verán morir ahora mismo!”

Mavka les lanzo dos poderosos disparos mágicos. Gus manipuló la ilusión para que saliera de la vista de la cámara mientras esquivaba el ataque. EL tiro mágico que iba dirigido a Gus y Skara golpeó el panel de control haciéndolo explotar, la transmisión se cortó dejando solo estática en las bolas de cristal. Mavka atacó ferozmente a la falsa Luz y cuando uno de sus disparos mágicos le dio a la ilusión esta se desvaneció.

“¿Qué?” Mavka quedó confundida.

“Lo siento, señora, ella no está aquí” dijo Gus mientras tomaba una postura defensiva.

“Entonces el Oráculo tenía razón y ella se dirigió al castillo, eso es aún mejor. El amo Belos quería verla de cualquier modo” dijo Mavka con una sonrisa en su rostro “Pero de menos tendré el placer de matar a uno de sus comandantes, o prefieres Búho Antiguo” Mavka rio de forma burlona “¡Oh! LA nieta de Bragi también está aquí. Oye, cariño, deberías salir de aquí, las cosas se pondrán muy feas”

Skara le enseñó el dedo medio a la líder del aquelarre “¡Yo también soy parte de esto!” y también tomo una postura defensiva.

“Eso es…curioso, había escuchado que tu serias la nueva líder del aquelarre de bardos” dijo Mavka con decepción. La noticia sorprendió a Skara, pero la chica no dudó y mantuvo su postura mientras veía fijamente a Mavka. “Oh bueno, le diré al viejo Bragi que no tuve elección. Tratare de dejar tu cuerpo en una pieza, cariño. Pero no prometo nada. ¡¡¡MUERAN!!!” Mavka comenzó a lanzarles bolas de fuego mientras reía.

Gus conjuro una barrera alrededor de ellos pero esta se rompió con la primera bola de fuego así que se tiraron al suelo para evitar el resto de los hechizos, las bolas de fuego impactaron en el muro dejando unos grandes agujeros en este

“¡¡¡Pero que carajos!!! ¡¡Pensé que solo podía usar magia de curación!!” dijo Skara mientras se cubría la cabeza con las manos.

“¡Los líderes de aquelarre tiene la marca del emperador, pueden realizar cualquier clase de magia! ¡¡Pero esto es una locura!! ¡¡Es extremadamente poderosa!!” dijo Gus mientras veía los hoyos de la pared.

“¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡Esto no estaba en el plan, Gus!” dijo Skara con un poco de miedo, nunca paso por su mente que tendría que luchar contra un líder de aquelarre.

“Ya hemos entregado el mensaje. ¡Pero necesitamos detenerla, no deben llegar al castillo!” dijo Gus mientras conjuraba un hechizo de hielo haciendo brotar fragmentos de hielo desde el suelo hacia Mavka. La líder de aquelarre lanzó una bola de fuego a los fragmentos, deteniéndolos y creando una pantalla de niebla al derretirse el hielo con el calor. Gus aprovecho para crear varias copias de él y Skara. “Escojamos nuestro campo de batalla” le dijo Gus a Skara y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta del estudio mientras las ilusiones distraían a Mavka.

Pero cuando casi llegaban a la puerta, una bola de fuego golpeó el techo haciéndolo colapsar, después Mavka lanzó los escombros con un hechizo de levitación bloqueándoles así la puerta. Gus y Skara tuvieron que usar un hechizo de levitación para prevenir que el techo callera sobre ellos, algunas de las ilusiones fueron aplastadas por el techo desvaneciéndolas en el acto. Mavka se rio de su intento de escape.

“¿De verdad pensaron que esas ilusiones podían engañarme? Era obvio lo que intentaban hacer, pero no irán a ningún lado, morirán en este lugar”

Una de las ilusiones restantes le lanzo un disparo mágico a Mavka, sorprendiéndola cuando el hechizo de hecho la golpeó, la bruja giró su mirada hacia la ilusión y le lanzo varios disparos mágicos, cuando uno de ellos golpeó a la ilusión esta se desvaneció sorprendiendo aún más a Mavka. Las ilusiones restantes comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, inclusive las ilusiones de Skara le lanzaron disparos mágicos a la líder del aquelarre. Mavka comenzó a irritarse y lanzo una lluvia de disparos mágicos en todas direcciones desvaneciendo el resto de las ilusiones. Gus creo otra barrera para protegerlos, esta vez usando más magia. La barrera termino severamente cuarteada por los numerosos golpes.

“Eso fue bastante impresionante. No pensé que eso fuera posible, pero sus ataques eran muy débiles. Eso no los ayudara contra mí, pequeño” dijo Mavka mientras les sonreía de forma engreída. Y tenía razón, como Gus había usado mucha de su magia no podía proveer a sus ilusiones con mucha magia, así que los hechizos eran débiles, pero si se quedaba sin magia ambos estarían perdidos.

Skara sacó su flauta y comenzó a tocar una melodía, pero Mavka se movió a una velocidad increíble, posicionándose junto a Skara. Antes de que Skara pudiera girarse, Mavka la sujeto por la muñeca de la mano que sujetaba la flauta, alejándola de su boca. La mano de Mavka comenzó a brillar y Skara hizo una mueca de dolor. Skara comenzó a sentirse débil, Mavka estaba drenando su magia. Gus no lo pensó dos veces y creó una gran aguja de hielo entre las dos, Mavka no hizo ningún intento por evadir el ataque así que la aguja atravesó su brazo haciendo que liberara su agarre de Skara.

“¿Estas bien?” Gus se apresuró a jalar a Skara hacia una distancia segura de Mavka.

“Si…eso creo” dijo Skara “¡Estaba absorbiendo mi magia!”

“¡Pero ya no tienes tu marca!” Gus exclamó perplejo “¿¡Cómo pudo hacer eso!?”

Mavka comenzó a reír y rompió la aguja que estaba atravesando su brazo, sacando la aguja aparentemente sin dolor alguno. “Soy la líder del aquelarre de Curación, y el principio de toda magia de curación es el flujo de energía. Aprendemos a manipular esa energía para hacer que el cuerpo se recupere en un parpadeo, eso significa que no solo transferimos nuestra magia a los heridos, también podemos transferir su magia a nosotros” ella les mostro su brazo y en segundos el agujero se cerró y su brazo estaba completamente curado.

Ambos miraron anonadados el proceso de curación, esa herida debería haber tomado un largo tiempo para sanar, pero Mavka simplemente se regeneró en segundos. Gus había aprendido de los libros antiguos que eso era posible, pero para lograr semejante cosa se requería de una cantidad ridículamente grande de magia. Entonces, ¿cuánta magia tienen los líderes de aquelarre? ¿Acaso ella conocía los métodos antiguos? ¿Acaso tiene una habilidad especial? Gus dejo de pensar en eso y se dio cuenta que esa batalla seria extremadamente difícil, cualquier daño que le causaran sería inútil con esa habilidad curativa.

“¡Cúbreme, Gus!” le dijo Skara a Gus, quien asintió y comenzó a lanzarle disparos mágicos a Mavka.

Skara comenzó a tocar una melodía especial, una mortal, la misma melodía que Bragi había usado contra Boscha. Ella no tenía que preocuparse de lastimar a su amigo ya que Gus tenía las orejeras. Skara continuó tocando la melodía pero algo no estaba bien. Mavka y Gus seguían intercambiando hechizos, pero Mavka estaba como si nada. Skara se sorprendió ante eso y comenzó a preocuparse cuando llegó a la parte más mortífera de la melodía y nada pasaba. Mavka se rio y en un movimiento rápido sujeto a Gus por la cabeza, rompiendo las orejeras y lanzándolo contra Skara. El chico chocó contra Skara haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso, Skara soltó su flauta cuando Gus chocó con ella.

Mavka trazó un círculo, levitando la flauta de Skara hacia ella “Lo siento, cariño, pero ese ruido comenzaba a ser molesto” Y con otro hechizo rompió en pedazos la flauta.

Skara no podía creer que alguien pudiera tolerar esa melodía, era el hechizo de bardo más mortífero. Su abuelo se lo había enseñado cuando aún era una pequeña malcriada, pero dejo de usarlo cuando se volvió mejor persona. Sin embargo, una melodía como esa se queda en tu memoria por siempre, estaba profundamente grabada en su mente, el gozo de usarla contra otros se convirtió en remordimiento debido a lo que les causaba. Al principio pensó que Mavka era inmune a la melodía, pero entonces ella dijo que la melodía estaba comenzando a ser molesta y además rompió la flauta, era evidente que le afectaba, pero ella no grito ni se pasmo cuando Gus atravesó su brazo. Su tolerancia al dolor era irreal. Y al igual que Gus, Skara comenzó a preocuparse por esta batalla.

Gus y Skara se levantaron y comenzaron a lanzarle bolas de fuego a Mavka quien les respondió con sus propias bolas de fuego, sobrepasando las suyas por mucho. Skara invocó su bastón y lo giro para bloquear la bola de fuego colocándose frente a Gus, pero la fuerza de la bola de fuego de Mavka era tan fuerte que los derribó de nuevo. Mavka se lanzó contra ellos antes de que tocaran el piso, los sujetó por la boca y comenzó a drenar su magia. Ambos trataron desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre pero el proceso de drenado también comenzó a drenar sus fuerzas. Mavka se rio anticipando su victoria, pero una abominación salió de la nada y le corto las manos con su brazo de hacha. Mavka se volteó para ver quien se atrevía a atacarla cuando una segunda abominación la decapitó. Su cabeza cayó al piso y comenzó a rodar, su cuerpo se colapsó de inmediato. Gus y Skara se quitaron las manos y las aventaron al piso.

“¡Fiu! Eso estuvo cerca” Jerbo aterrizó cerca de Gus y Skara “Gracias al Titán que llegue justo a tiempo”

“Gracias, Jerbo” dijo Gus “Estábamos en serios problemas”

“Gracias, Jerbo” dijo Skara mientras se frotaba el rostro tratando de deshacerse de la sensación desagradable que dejo la mano de Mavka “De cualquier forma, ¿dónde estabas? Se suponía que tenías que venir aquí una vez que las alarmas gritaran… ¿Y dónde está Viney?”

“Ella está peleando con Korcha en la plaza del pueblo” dijo Jerbo apuntando con su mano hacia la pared faltante por donde entro “Creo que eso lo explica todo”

“¡¿¡¿También Korcha?!?!” exclamó Gus “¡¡¡Ya nos encontramos con tres líderes!!!”

“Recemos por no encontrarnos con mi abuelo” dijo Skara con seriedad “Estaríamos en grandes problemas si él aparece. Esa melodía que estaba tocando no es una broma”

“Y perdimos las orejeras” señaló Gus.

“Y desafortunadamente esas eran las únicas que tenía” señaló Skara, entonces algo llamó su atención “Umm, chicos. No quiero ser morbosa un nada pero… ¿por qué no está sangrando?”

Gus y Jerbo desviaron su atención hacia el cuerpo de Mavka, su risa los sobresaltó haciéndolos brincar. Su cuerpo se levantó y sus manos y cabeza comenzaron a levitar y se volvieron a unir con el cuerpo.

“¡Genial! ¡¿Ahora cómo se supone que la derrotaremos?!” dijo Skara sarcásticamente.

“¡¡Es muy poderosa!!” dijo Gus con preocupación, Mavka había drenado un poco de su ya poca magia “¡¡Puede curarse de cualquier herida mortal en segundos!!”

“Recuerda las lecciones de Viney, debemos dañar gravemente su saco de bilis” les dijo Jerbo, pero él también estaba nervioso. ¿Cómo se supone que iban a lidiar con ella si podía sobrevivir a heridas letales?

“¿Otro? Perfecto. ¡Eso complacerá al emperador Belos y seré ampliamente recompensada!” y Mavka comenzó a lanzarles bolas de fuego de nuevo.

“¡Abominaciones! ¡Ataquen!” Jerbo comandó a sus abominaciones y estas se lanzaron contra Mavka.

Las abominaciones comenzaron a atacar a Mavka, pero la líder esquivo los ataques y les lanzó bolas de fuego a las abominaciones haciéndolas explotar en sustancia morada. Skara invocó un bajo y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes haciendo que círculos de hechizos aparecieran sobre ella los cuales lanzaron bolas de fuego contra la líder del aquelarre. Gus por su parte hizo brotar fragmentos de hielo bajo Mavka, Jerbo le lanzó bolas de fuego. La líder de aquelarre comenzó a tener dificultades para evitar los ataques, no era fácil tratar de esquivar los fragmentos de hielo que aparecían periódicamente y las bolas de fuego al mismo tiempo, así que en algún punto fue alcanzada por una bola de fuego. Cuando la primera bola de fuego la golpeó, Skara incremento el ritmo de su tonada incrementando la cantidad de bolas de fuego. Mavka comenzó a irritarse al ser incapaz de esquivar tantos ataques.

Mavka lanzó algunas agujas de hielo a Skara, pero Gus la protegió con una barrera, las agujas perforaron la barrera pero esta resistió, Skara continuó tocando el bajo lanzando más bolas de fuego hacia Mavka. Jerbo aprovecho para hacer brotar algunas espinas bajo la líder de aquelarre, envolviendo sus piernas para que fuera incapaz de moverse. Una serie de bolas de fuego la golpeó fuertemente provocando que esta enfureciera. Mavka lanzó una gran llamarada contra Skara, Jerbo alzó un muro de espinas frente a Skara y Gus la empujó con un hechizo de levitación. La poderosa llamarada quemó la barrera de espinas y continuó su camino hasta que impactó en la pared. Mavka se liberó de las espinas y arremetió contra Gus, sus heridas ya estaban completamente curadas, ella sabía que el chico tenía poca magia así que intentó drenar lo que le quedaba. Gus lanzó algunos disparos mágicos a Mavka pero los esquivó. Gus saltó hacia atrás en un intento por evitar el agarre de Mavka. Repentinamente, una abominación surgió entre ellos, atrapando su brazo extendido. Skara aprovecho para lanzarle una gran aguja de hielo al percho pero Mavka separó su mano de su cuerpo y salto hacia atrás evitando el hechizo.

Jerbo intentó aprisionarla de nuevo pero la líder del aquelarre se movió a velocidad luz posicionándose detrás de él, sujetándolo por el cuello para comenzar a drenar su magia. Skara arremetió contra la líder del aquelarre y corto la mano de Mavka con su bajo, su bajo y guitarra tenían un cuerpo modificado con bordes afilados como si fueran hachas de esa forma podía usar los instrumentos como armas. Le quitó la mano del cuello a Jerbo y la aventó lejos de ellos, pero la mano se detuvo en el aire y le lanzó una bola de fuego a Skara, rompiendo su bajo y estrellándola contra un muro. Skara quedó aturdida y se contrajo por el intenso dolor, los hechizos de Mavka eran muy poderosos. Jerbo se apresuró a ayudarla pero Mavka apareció frente a él con una sonrisa malvada, y de una patada lo mando de vuelta contra su mano la cual lo sujeto de nuevo y comenzó a drenar su magia.

Gus se apresuró a ayudar a Jerbo pero la abominación exploto por una bola de fuego y su otra mano flotó en el aire y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a Gus. EL chico esquivó los ataques pero la mano se lanzó contra él, lo sujeto de nuevo y comenzó a drenar su magia. Skara intentó levantarse pero Mavka la azotó fuertemente contra el piso de un pisotón. Skara había sido liberada de su marca ese mismo día por lo que el resto de su magia no era poderosa, estaba a merced de Mavka.

“Vamos, Skara, ya estas demasiado grande para ser así de malcriada. ¿De verdad quieres terminar como ellos? Tu abuelo quiere que lo remplaces como líder del aquelarre de bardos” Mavka intentó convencerla.

“¡¡Jodete, perra!!” dijo Skara mientras apretaba los dientes debido a la presión en su pecho “¡¡Prefiero morir junto a mis amigos que convertirme en la puta de Belos, igual que tú!!”

“Veo que Bragi no te enseñó modales. Te enseñaré una lección” dijo Mavka con vos enojada.

El comentario había hecho enfurecer aún más a Mavka, así que pisoteó más fuerte a Skara en el estómago varias veces provocando que tosiera sangre. Skara trató de quitar el pie de Mavka pero el dolor disminuía sus fuerzas. Gus y Jerbo miraban con horror pero no podían liberarse del agarre mortal. Mavka alzó a Gus y Jerbo y los hizo levitar a su lado para que pudieran ver mejor el sufrimiento de Skara. Mavka alzó su pie preparándose para pisotear de nuevo a Skara cuando un intenso dolor en su espalda la hizo gritar por primera vez en la batalla. El dolor la hizo alejarse de Skara y liberar su agarre de los chicos.

Todos vieron a Viney colgando de la espalda de la líder del aquelarre, aparentemente clavando algo en la espalda de Mavka. Viney se soltó y se apresuró a ayudar a Skara, la chica se levantó con un poco de dificultad mientras sujetaba su estómago con un brazo pero logró ponerse de pie. Gus y Jerbo se apresuraron a ir al lado de las chicas y miraron como Mavka se retorcía. Las manos de Mavka flotaron a su espalda, sujetaron lo que fuese que Viney le hubiese clavado y lo sacaron de su cuerpo. Mavka miro las púas y las aventó cuando las reconoció, entonces le lanzó una mirada asesina a Viney. Viney le había clavado dos púas de Mantícora que había tomado antes de dejar la plaza.

“¿Cómo se siente eso, Mavka?” preguntó Viney con voz seria “El veneno de Mantícora es uno de los venenos más letales del mundo, ni siquiera tu habilidad curativa puede contrarrestarlo tan rápido. Qué mal que el Sombrero Sanador haya sido destruido hace cuatro años”

“¡¡¡Viney!!! ¡¡Cómo te atreves a atacarme!! ¡¡Soy tu líder!!” exclamó Mavka.

“Lo siento pero deje tu aquelarre” Viney le enseño su brazo libre de la marca.

“¡NO! ¡Solo yo puedo remover esa marca!” Mavka miró perpleja el brazo de Viney ¡¿¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!?!”

“¿Por qué debería decirte?” dijo Viney con frialdad y le lanzó un disparo mágico, el hechizo la golpeó fuertemente.

“¡¡¡Voy a descuartizarte!!!” gritó Mavka con ira extrema y comenzó a lanzar disparos mágicos en todas direcciones. Viney conjuro una barrera alrededor de ellos con la ayuda de Jerbo.

“¿¡Cómo vamos a detenerla!?” preguntó Skara mientras invocaba una guitarra esta vez “Se cura increíblemente rápido”

“Pero no es inmortal, ella solo tiene una gran cantidad de energía almacenada en su cuerpo, es por eso que puede curarse tan rápido” explicó Viney “Pero al igual que todas las brujas, sin un saco de bilis está acabada”

“¿Cuál es el plan?” preguntó Skara mientras terminaba de afinar su guitarra.

“Atacarla con todo lo que tenemos” dijo Viney y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

“Como digas, Viney. Matemos a esa perra, ¡rompió mi bajo favorito!” dijo Skara con el ceño fruncido “Oigan, chicos, se ven muy cansados. ¿Qué tal están?”

“No me queda mucha magia” dijo Gus.

“No hay problema. Déjamelo a mí” dijo Skara haciendo una señal de ok con la mano.

“Cuando digas, Viney” dijo Jerbo esperando la señal de Viney.

**[Insertar música sugerida No. 2]**

“¡Ahora!” gritó Viney y desvanecieron la barrera. Skara comenzó a tocar una tonada haciendo sentir un flujo de energía a los tres búhos dentro de ellos, la tonada que Skara estaba tocando ayudaba a incrementar considerablemente la velocidad natural de producción de magia.

Jerbo y Viney arremetieron contra el cuerpo de Mavka, la líder de aquelarre, que aún se contraía de dolor debido al veneno que corría por su cuerpo, los atacó con una poderosa bola de fuego a cada uno solo para serle devueltas con un hechizo de teletransportación que Gus había conjurado. Las bolas de fuego golpearon fuertemente a Mavka, haciendo que se estrellara en una pared. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo Jerbo creo una onda afilada de viento con su bastón y la decapitó. Cuando la cabeza comenzó a flotar, Viney apareció a su lado y de una fuerte patada mando a volar la cabeza lejos del cuerpo. Mavka comenzó a trazar hechizos con sus manos solo para ser interrumpidos por enredaderas las cuales envolvieron una de las manos y la azotaron contra la pared, aprisionándola. La otra mano le lanzó una llamarada a Viney pero esta fue bloqueada por un muro de roca alzado por Gus, entonces Viney usó la última púa de Mantícora para apuñalar a Mavka en el pecho pero el cuerpo se movió haciendo que fallara en darle al saco de bilis. Sin embargo, Mavka gritó con una mezcla de dolor y furia. Una mano gigante de abominación surgió del piso y aprisionó la otra mano, entonces la mano de la abominación se convirtió en raíces con la mano dentro de ella.

Mavka giró la cabeza y trazó un círculo de hechizo con sus cuernos haciendo brotar picos de hielo en todo el suelo, haciendo que Viney y Jerbo se retiraran al aire. Como Mavka había destruido el techo al principio de la batalla, Gus alzó a él y a Skara con un pilar de roca hasta el siguiente piso, Skara continuó tocando su tonada mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie rítmicamente. Ella nunca dejo de tocar ni intentó moverse, confiaba en sus ciegamente en sus amigos a tal grado que estaba tocando con los ojos cerrados mientras agitaba su cabeza, de verdad amaba la música. Jerbo se lanzó en picada contra el suelo y lo golpeó fuertemente con su bastón, rompiendo todos los picos de hielo en la habitación. Gus levitó los afilados fragmentos de hielo y los lanzó contra la cabeza y cuerpo de Mavka, la líder del aquelarre protegió ambos con una barrera.

La cantidad de magia que estaba gastando para contrarrestar el veneno de Mantícora era demasiada, y los poderosos hechizos que estaba conjurando estaban comenzando a disminuir su reserva de energía. Mavka enfureció, nunca en su vida había gastad tanta magia además de que le había tomado años robar toda esa magia de los pacientes en el instituto de curación. Liberó sus manos de las plantas con una gran explosión de llamas, trazó un hechizo y removió la púa clavada en su pecho solo para ser lanzada por Viney contra una de sus manos, clavándola en un muro, la mano comenzó a sangrar. Mavka intentó trazar un hechizo con su cabeza pero una copia de Gus cayó del cielo y se sujetó de uno de sus cuernos no dejándola trazar el círculo, Mavka gritó llena de ira. Jerbo golpeó el cuerpo desde abajo con un gran puño de abominación, mandándola al aire, la otra mano de Mavka trato de sujetar su cuerpo pero la mano fue teletransportada por Gus fuera de la torre. Viney voló sobre Mavka y conjuró una gran aguja de hielo y con un fuerte golpe de su bastón lanzó la aguja de hielo contra el cuerpo, atravesando el cuerpo y clavándolo en el piso. El vínculo entre el cuerpo de Mavka y sus otras partes se rompió de inmediato causando que todos sangraran y quedaran flácidos, se desangró en segundos, así que no hubo gritos ni maldiciones finales. Gus retrajo el pilar colocándolos de nuevo en el piso inferior. La batalla había terminado.

Viney aterrizo cerca de la cabeza y la miro fijamente “Ya no robaras más magia” dijo Viney mientras le fruncía el ceño a la cabeza. Durante su tiempo en el instituto de curación, pudo sentir que la magia de los pacientes disminuía sin ninguna razón, y la una constante era que Mavka los atendía. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que Mavka usaba los conocimientos de curación para robar magia de los pacientes. Aun cuando lo descubrió nunca dejo el aquelarre, no los dejaría a merced de Mavka.

Skara dio un ultimó golpe a las cuerdas y alzó su mano en victoria “¡¡Oh sí!!” pero tan pronto alzó la mano se contrajo de dolor y sujeto su abdomen. Viney volteó a verla y se apresuró a su lado.

“Déjame ver, te curaré” dijo Viney con gentileza.

**[Insertar música sugerida No. 3]**

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo escucharon un fuerte sonido y la torre comenzó a temblar, el grupo miro alrededor con sorpresa, la torre comenzó a inclinarse hacia un lado y comenzó a colapsar. Invocaron sus bastones antes que comenzaran a resbalarse por el ángulo de la torre, Jerbo llevo a Gus consigo y volaron fuera del estudio por la pared que Mavka había entrado. Miraron abajo buscando la causa del colapso de la torre y vieron al líder del aquelarre de Construcción, Balore.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡Otro!?!?!?” se quejó Gus “¡¡Ya hemos derrotado a cuatro!!”

“¡¡Mierda!! Luz tenía razón, este lugar iba a convertirse en un campo de batalla” dijo Jerbo.

“¿A quiénes más han derrotado?” preguntó Viney quién no estaba al tanto de las batallas.

“Damon y Damián, líderes del aquelarre de Ilusión”

“¿¡Dos!?” pregunto Jerbo perplejo recordando que Gus había mencionado algo sobre haberse encontrado con oros dos líderes.

“Sí, yo también me sorprendí” dijo Skara “Ese viejo apestoso de Bragi nunca me dijo nada del hermano gemelo de Damon. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido, trato de ligarme varias veces y parecía…diferente de alguna forma”

“¿Ustedes dos los derrotaron entonces?” preguntó Viney.

“No me veas a mí. Fue cosa de Gus” dijo Gus con una sonrisa alentadora “Genial, ¿no?”

Jerbo silbó “Demonios, viejo, y te preocupaba ser el eslabón débil al no tener tu bastón. ¡Buen trabajo, Gus!” elogió Jerbo a Gus haciendo que le chico se sonrojara ligeramente.

“Como sea, debemos detenerlo a él también” dijo Gus con seriedad.

“Estoy de acuerdo, además no creo que podamos irnos, nos estaba buscando” dijo Viney.

“¡¡Pateemos su anciano trasero!!” dijo Skara con entusiasmo pero comenzó a toser más sangre. Viney flotó a su lado y colocó su mano en el vientre de la chica, su mano brillo por unos segundos y después la retiró.

“Muy bien, chica, tienes una hemorragia interna y no puedo curarte aquí, es algo muy delicado. No quiero arriesgar tu vida por apresurar las cosas” dijo Viney con seriedad “Vi a Bump en esa dirección, ve con él para que puedan curarte adecuadamente” Viney llamó a Puddles y el grifo llegó al instante, estaba volando alrededor de la torre esperando las ordenes de Viney.

“¡Pero ustedes también están heridos, necesitaran ayuda!” dijo Skara tratando de no contraerse por el dolor.

“Está bien, Skara, ya nos has ayudado bastante. Inclusive recuperamos algo de magia, gracias” dijo Gus con una sonrisa.

“Nos encargaremos de él, puedes volver una vez que estés debidamente curada. Guía a Bump y los otros a este lugar” dijo Jerbo también con una sonrisa.

“Pero…” Skara tosió un poco más de sangre “Esta bien… tengan cuidado, todos ustedes. Regresare con ayuda”

Skara montó a Puddles y partieron en la dirección que Viney había señalado, y los tres Búhos Antiguos aterrizaron detrás de Balore. Las pisadas hicieron que dejara de mover escombros y darse la vuelta.

“¡Oh, están vivos!” dijo Balore con su voz rasposa “Por un minuto pensé que no iba a divertirme hoy”

“Puedes tener toda la diversión que quieras mientras ayudas a reconstruir la ciudad, viejo. ¡Deja de destruir cosas!” dijo Gus.

“No lo haré. Los rebeldes no merecen una casa construida por mi aquelarre” dijo bruscamente Balore “Pero suficiente charla, vayamos a los negocios, el tiempo es dinero. El amo Belos prometió reliquia para el aquelarre de Construcción, entre más rápido entregue sus cuerpos más rápido tendré mi reliquia”

Balore arremetió contra ellos y saltó para propinarles un golpe. Los tres saltaron hacia atrás rápidamente y el puño de Balore impacto el suelo dejando un cráter y el suelo agrietado a su alrededor. Los ojos de los búhos se hicieron grandes al ver la fuerza descomunal de Balore, debía de estar usando parches de fuerza. Los tres tomaron una postura de batalla y comenzaron a contraatacar. Todos le lanzaron bolas de fuego, Balore solo se protegió con sus brazos, las bolas de fuego lo impactaron directamente pero cuando el humo se disipó él estaba parado en el mismo lugar con heridas menores en sus brazos.

“¡Ja! Los bastones son para los débiles. ¡Los aplastare yo mismo!” dijo Balore con tono burlón mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

Esta vez le lanzaron fragmentos de hielo pero Balore solo los rompió con un fuerte golpe. Le lanzaron diferentes ataques mágicos con el mismo resultado, el líder del aquelarre no se inmutaba ante ninguno de los ataques. Balore comenzó a tomar escombros y se los lanzó con gran fuerza dándoles tan solo un instante para esquivar las rocas. Los proyectiles dañaron severamente la zona donde caían, un golpe les causaría mucho daño, y sus capas no los protegerían contra las rocas voladoras ya que no eran hechizos. Viendo que sus hechizos le harían nada, Jerbo invocó una abominación planta de una de las macetas cercanas y la mezclo de nuevo con roca haciendo que sus puños fueran de roca sólida. La abominación arremetió contra Balore y comenzó a golpear al viejo brujo.

Balore y la abominación comenzaron a boxear, el líder del aquelarre esquivaba los puñetazos de la abominación y cuando tenía una abertura golpeaba fuertemente a la abominación haciéndole un hoyo en el cuerpo. Sin embargo, al estar en una calle sin ladrillos, la abominación podía recuperar la masa perdida con el suelo. Mientras Balore estaba distraído con la abominación, Gus alzó un pilar de roca detrás del líder del aquelarre y lo empujó hacia adelante haciéndolo trastabillar, Jerbo aprovecho e hizo que su abominación golpeara a Balore en la cara con un gancho ascendente mandando a Balore contra los escombros de la torre. Viney lanzo un poderoso disparo mágico causando una gran explosión.

Miraron con expectativa sin bajar a guardia. Escucharon movimiento en los escombros y Balore salió de un salto y aterrizo en la calle. Giro su hombro para estirarlo y tronó su cuello. Solo tenía algunos rasguños en los brazos y rostro. Jerbo le ordenó a su abominación arremeter contra Balore y este hizo lo mismo contra la abominación, pero esta vez Balore choco su puño con el de la abominación, destrozando el puño de piedra. Cuando la abominación uso su otra mano, Balore hizo lo mismo y destruyo ese puño también. Ya sin brazos, Balore se dispuso a golpear la cabeza de la abominación y después comenzó a golpear repetidamente el cuerpo hasta que no quedo nada más que un charco de lodo. Viney alzó un pilar bajo los pies de Balore y lo lanzó al aire, entonces Viney voló a velocidad luz posicionándose sobre Balore, giró su bastón y le lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de magia. Balore se cubrió con sus brazos y la ráfaga de magia lo lanzo contra el suelo, dejando un pequeño cráter y una nube de polvo mientras los escombros volaban por los aires.

Viney aterrizo cerca de sus amigos y esperó, Balore salió del cráter una vez más, y al igual que antes solo tenía rasguños. El líder del aquelarre se rio de forma maligna.

“¿Eso es todo lo que tienen, gusanos?” dijo Balore de forma despectiva con una sonrisa engreída.

Los búhos fruncieron con preocupación, sus ataques eran ineficaces contra él, la abominación había sido el que más daño le había hecho. Podían usar hechizos poderosos pero eso los dejaría sin magia y eso sería un problema. Jerbo y Gus sacaron sus pociones de fuerza, Viney se disculpó dado que ya había usado su poción contra Korcha, pero Gus sacó la poción extra que adquirió gracias a su doppelgänger y se la entregó a Viney. Los tres bebieron la poción y arremetieron contra Balore.

Balore comenzó a correr hacia ellos pero fue interceptado por Jerbo, sus bastones les daban una ventaja de velocidad contra el líder del aquelarre. Jerbo lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago haciéndolo escupir, de inmediato, Viney uso a Jerbo como apoyo para patear fuertemente a Balore en la cara. Balore fue incapaz de hacer algo contra los búhos, estaban realizando un sorprendente ataque en conjunto, y su coordinación y tiempo eran perfectos. Cuando Balore caía debido a la patada de Viney, Jerbo se deslizó bajo él, golpeándolo fuertemente en la espalda con su rodilla mandándolo al aire. Con el impulso que llevaba Viney y con un pequeño impulso de su bastón, ella le dio un fuerte rodillazo a Balore en el rostro, mientras caía, Viney giro en el air y lo pateo fuertemente con una vuelta de carro haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo. La fuerza del golpe lo hizo rebotar de nuevo al aire solo para ser sujetado por el tobillo por Jerbo, lanzándolo contra el suelo y haciéndolo rodar. Balore se reincorporó pero en el instante en el que tocó el suelo Gus lo golpeó fuertemente en la espalda haciéndolo caer de frente, Balore se recuperó y giró su mirada hacia Gus solo para recibir una patada simultánea de Jerbo y Viney en el rostro. Pero Balore logró mantenerse de pie.

Gus le lanzó un disparo mágico haciendo que se cubriera con sus brazos, los tres ya estaban rodeándolo una vez que el humo se disipó. Gus golpeó fuertemente a valor en un costado haciéndolo retorcerse, el líder del aquelarre le lanzó un golpe Gus, pero este lo bloqueo, Balore entonces intento darle un codazo a Gus con su otro brazo pero su ataque fue bloqueado esta vez por Jerbo. Viney le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro, haciéndolo gruñir de dolor. Viney usó su cabeza como soporte y giró detrás de él propinándole una patada con su tacón al mismo tiempo que Jerbo lo pateaba fuertemente en el rostro para incrementar el daño, mientras que Gus le dio un fuerte codazo en el estómago. Viney usó su hombro para rodar frente a él, y los tres conjuraron un poderoso disparo mágico que mando a volar a Balore nuevamente contra los restos de la torre.

Balore hizo a un lado los escombros y se levantó, tenía una cortada en el labio inferior y su nariz sangraba. Esta vez los búhos de verdad lo habían lastimado. El líder del aquelarre comenzó a enojarse, sacó más de sus parches y se puso otro en el brazo. Balore arremetió contra los búhos pero ellos seguían siendo más rápidos que él, aun cuando él era más fuerte pero lograron bloquear sus ataques y continuaron golpeándolo con sus ataques combinados. Comenzó a enfurecer más con cada golpe que recibía, pero era incapaz de golpear a los jóvenes. Después de otro ataque coordinado, le lanzaron una poderosa bola de fuego que lo hizo estrellarse con una pared, rompiéndola por completo.

Balore se levantó completamente enfurecido y esta vez se puso varios parches en los brazos. Los tres miraron con horror la cantidad de parches que se había puesto. Los parches se fundieron con su piel y sus músculos comenzaron a crecer de forma aberrante, el líder de aquelarre comenzó a reír y sus ojos reflejaban el estado de locura en el que se encontraba ahora. Nadie podía tolerar esa cantidad de hechizos de mejora, ni siquiera él siendo el líder del aquelarre de Construcción. Enloqueció por el incontrolable poder que tenía ahora.

Balore gritó frenéticamente y golpeó una casa junto a él y la destruyo por completo, pero el daño no terminó ahí, los escombros de la casa fueron lanzados con tan increíble fuerza que destruyeron toda una hilera completa de casas de esa calle. Los tres Búhos Antiguos miraron horrorizados su fuerza imposible, un golpe y eso sería todo. Pero no dudaron, habían conseguido herirlo, y aún seguían siendo más rápidos, y con esos músculos aberrantes ahora debía ser más lento.

Comenzaron a lanzarle poderosos disparos mágicos tratando de evitar un combate cercano, pero para su sorpresa no le hacían nada, simplemente se rompían cuando tocaban su cuerpo y Balore no se inmutaba ni un poco. EL enloquecido brujo arremetió contra el equipo, sorprendiéndolos con su velocidad. Saltaron hacia atrás para evitar el golpe, entonces Jerbo arremetió de nuevo contra él y lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, pero Balore no se movió ni una pulgada, aún peor, el golpe había lastimado más a Jerbo que al líder del aquelarre. Y en un rápido movimiento, Balore agarró a Jerbo por el brazo, destrozándolo con un apretón. El intenso dolor en su brazo hizo a Jerbo incapaz de gritar, entonces Balore lo lanzo contra otra hilera de casas. Viney y Gus conjuraron rápidamente seis barreras fuertes sobre alrededor de Jerbo, entonces Gus creó varias ilusiones de ellos.

Jerbo atravesó las paredes, cada barrera rompiéndose cuando chocaba con una pared pero no pudieron evitar que Jerbo continuara volando, cuando la última barrera se rompió, Jerbo se estrelló fuertemente con un muro. Jerbo se contrajo de dolor y tosió sangre mientras sujetaba su brazo cerca del hombro para intentar suprimir el dolor de su brazo roto. Las barreras disminuyeron la fuerza pero aun así se estrelló fuertemente contra el muro, pensó que algunas de sus costillas estaban fracturadas, pero no podía darse el lujo de quedarse ahí. Así que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó y voló de regreso a la batalla.

Como Balore no estaba viendo, no notó cuál de todos ellos eran los reales, así que grito y golpeó con ambos puños el suelo, rompiendo el piso y alzando varias rocas del suelo, el terreno estaba hecho un desastre. Viney y Gus perdieron el equilibrio por el temblor y las ilusiones se desvanecieron por la fuerza del mismo. Balore se abalanzó contra Viney y retrajo su brazo listo para aplastar a Viney.

“¡¡¡VINEY!!!” grito Jerbo desde el aire.

Viney giró su mirada hacia Balore y se paralizó por el miedo, entonces todo pasó en cámara lenta para ella. Puddles se apresuró hacia Viney y la tomó con su pico, lanzándola fuera de la trayectoria de Balore. Mientras caía, Viney observó cómo Jerbo intento aprisionar a Balore con enredaderas pero este las rompió fácilmente y vio cómo su grifo recibió el golpe que estaba dirigido a ella. Puddles hizo un pequeño quejido y fue mandado a volar contra una hilera de casas y destruyendo algunas en el camino. Puddles permaneció tendido una vez que se detuvo varias casas apartadas de ellos.

“¡¡¡PUDDLES!!!” gritó Viney de forma desgarradora como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

Balore comenzó a reírse y miró hacia donde Puddles había caído “Mmm. Hoy cenare pollo rostizado”

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, Viney lo miro furiosamente y sin dudarlo sacó su poción de Bendición de luz lunar.

“¡¡Viney, no!! ¡¡Aun tenemos los efectos de la poción de fuerza!!” Gus intento alcanzar su brazo pero la chica ya estaba bebiendo la poción.

Viney arremetió contra Balore y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente en la cara, una vez más Balore parecía sentir dolor, y los golpes de Viney lo hacían retroceder. Él trató de golpearla pero Viney esquivó cada intento de Balore y continuó golpeándolo con toda su ira y sin piedad por todo el cuerpo. Los golpes que Viney le propinaba podían escucharse alrededor de Huesosburgo. Cuando solo quedaban cinco segundos del efecto, Viney grito y dejo salir toda su ira en un solo golpe, estrellando a Balore contra la torre y destruyendo lo que quedaba de ella. Viney colapsó y comenzó a jadear, Jerbo y Gus se apresuraron a su lado.

“¡Dame tu poción!” le demando Viney a Gus.

“Qu- ¿¡¿¡Estás loca, Viney!?!? ¡¡¡Eso te matará!!!” dijo Gus con preocupación “Es de un solo uso”

“¡¡¡Dame tu poción!!!” dijo Viney con algo de ira y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

“¡NO!” dijo Gus con firmeza. Viney trató de alcanzar la bolsa de Gus pero Jerbo la sujetó con enredaderas para prevenir que se levantara del suelo.

“¡NO! ¡¡SUELTAME!! ¡¡LA NECSITO!!” Viney dejo de forcejear y comenzó a sollozar “Puddles…” Jerbo y Gus la miraron con una profunda tristeza.

Skara llegó junto con Bump y aterrizaron cerca de ellos. Algunas otras brujas llegaron también en un intento por ayudarlos. Bump y Skara estaban por decir algo pero el sonido de rocas quebrándose los hizo desviar su mirada hacia los escombros de la torre de transmisión. Balore salió de los escombros con un grito y comenzó a caminar hacia Viney.

“¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡YO SOY EL SER MAS FUERTE DE ESTE MUNDO!!!” Balore grito enfurecido “¡¡NECESITO MAS PODER!!”

“¡Qué asco! ¡¿Ese es Balore?!” Skara apuntó hacia el líder del aquelarre.

“Sí” dijo Gus “Él usó varios parches de fuerza en sí mismo y se volvió loco”

“¿Puedes hacer algo con tu música, Skara?” preguntó Jerbo.

“Me temó que no. Si se volvió loco la música no lo afectara, no escuchara nada ni a nadie” dijo Skara mientras veía con algo de miedo al grotesco brujo.

“¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Ni siquiera la Bendición de luz lunar le hizo algo!” dijo Jerbo con gran preocupación.

“Démosle lo que quiere” dijo Gus.

“¿¡Qué!?” preguntó Jerbo perplejo “¿¡A que te refieres!?”

“Solo míralo, su cuerpo no puede soportar esa cantidad de poder” dijo Gus mientras sacaba los dos viales de Bendición de luz lunar que poseía “Si lo que quieres es poder, se lo daremos”

Jerbo lo miró fijamente con sorpresa hasta que entendió a lo que se refería Gus. Jerbo asintió con la cabeza y sacó su vial también.

“Dudo mucho que podamos obligarlo a tomarla o inyectársela. ¿Cómo lo haremos?” preguntó Jerbo.

“Déjamelo a mí, solo necesito algo que no pueda romper o mandar a volar” dijo Gus con seriedad pero con confianza. Jerbo asintió y le entrego su vial.

“Déjame eso a mí” dijo Jerbo.

“¡Espera, Jerbo! ¡¡Estas muy mal herido!!” dijo Bump con preocupación “¡Puedo ver fácilmente que tu brazo está roto!”

“No tiene importancia” dijo Jerbo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Balore “Por favor, cuide de Viney”

“Retrocedamos un poco” dijo Gus mientras ayudaba a Viney a levantarse “Lo siento, Viney, pero tenemos que irnos” dijo con gentileza. Skara también ayudo a Viney y caminaron tan rápido como Viney podía hacerlo mientras Bump los cubría.

Jerbo invocó una gran abominación normal y le ordenó arremeter contra Balore, la abominación obedeció y comenzó a lanzarle su sustancia pegajosa al líder del aquelarre. Balore golpeó los proyectiles haciéndolos explotar, arremetió contra la abominación y la comenzó a golpear en el pecho provocando que se disolviera, pero la abominación se surgió de nuevo del charco pegajoso y comenzó a soltar hachazos con sus brazos transformados. Balore se cubrió con sus brazos y el brazo de la abominación se rompió con el contacto. Golpeó a la abominación de nuevo y esta se disolvió. Las brujas que estaban alrededor comenzaron a lanzarle diferentes hechizos de todas las magias pero el brujo no se inmutó ni les prestó atención. Cuando todos notaron que su magia no funcionaba comenzaron a envolverlo en enredaderas y espinas, pero Balore las rompía con un simple movimiento.

La abominación de Jerbo se alzó de nuevo y engulló a Balore con una gran boca viscosa, pero la abominación explotó y Balore comenzó a gritar en furia. Jerbo hizo surgir otra abominación en un punto cercano, esta abominación estaba hecha completamente de musgo, y le tomó a Jerbo un tiempo hacer crecer todo ese musgo en la abominación por lo que su primer abominación solo fue una distracción. La nueva abominación arremetió contra Balore y sus manos se transformaron en ramas, pero no intentó golpearlo, las ramas comenzaron a envolver los brazos de Balore. Balore rompió las ramas y golpeó el cuerpo de la abominación, pero la abominación solo se torció. Al ser tan esponjoso y denso, el musgo absorbía todo el impacto, distribuyéndolo por toda la abominación, y como el nucleó era líquido no había ninguna superficie sólida que permitiera a Balore empujar a la abominación. Balore miró incrédulo a la abominación y enfureció más.

Las ramas comenzaron a crecer de nuevo y envolvieron sus brazos, haciendo que Balore los jalara para romper las ramas, pero las ramas continuaron creciendo haciendo que gritara enfurecido. Las otras brujas comenzaron a envolver las piernas de Balore en un intento por atraparlo, pero Balore solo forcejeaba para romper cada enredadera y espina. Balore golpeó la abominación de musgo con ira pero la abominación nunca dio un paso atrás. Jerbo estaba realizando magia a toda su capacidad, estaba controlando su abominación mientras hacía crecer más musgo para que la abominación pudiera resistir los golpes, todo con una mano. Gus regresó con Jerbo con las pociones de Bendición de luz lunar en un solo matraz.

“Todo listo” dijo Gus “¡Buen trabajo! Es justo lo que necesitamos”

“¿Ahora qué sigue?” preguntó Jerbo.

“Necesito que tu abominación sujete el matraz. ¿Puedes mezclar un hechizo de luz con tu abominación?” preguntó Gus mientras le sonreía a Jerbo.

Jerbo le devolvió la sonrisa “No hay problema”

Jerbo conjuro un hechizo y los ojos de la abominación brillaron con una luz cegadora. Balore se cubrió los ojos pero fue cegado por el sorpresivo ataque. Balore gritó enfurecido mientras las otras brujas continuaron creando enredaderas y espinas para envolverlo. La abominación retrocedió con un salto, entonces Gus lanzó un hechizo de ilusión, transformando la abominación de musgo en un hombre musculoso. Entonces la abominación tomó cuidadosamente el matraz y se apresuró delante de Balore y espero que este recuperara su vista. Después de unos segundos Balore la recuperó y observo al nuevo ser que estaba frente a él.

“¿¡¿¡Quién demonios eres tú!?!?” preguntó Balore enfurecido.

“¡Yo soy Beefy Bob! ¡El humano más fuerte del reino humano! ¡Vine aquí porque alguien me dijo que había una bruja muy fuerte en este lugar!” dijo Beefy Bob mientras flexionaba sus brazos para mostrar sus músculos.

“¡¡NADIE ES MAS FUERTE QUE YO!! ¡¡UN SIMPLE HUMANO NO PODRIA HACERME NADA!!”

“Muéstrame lo que tienes, gusano” lo provocó Beefy Bob haciendo que Balore gritara enfurecido y le lanzó un golpe directamente en el pecho. Beefy Bob no se movió un milímetro.

“¡¡JA!! ¿El brujo más fuerte en este lugar?” Beefy Bob comenzó a reír “Solo eres un renacuajo”

Balore le lanzó un golpe al rostro obteniendo el mismo resultado.

“Que decepcionante, debería irme de aquí, no hay nadie que pueda igualar mi poder” dijo Beefy Bob con decepción.

“¡¡NO!! ¡¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE UN HUMANO SEA MAS FUERTE QUE YO!!”

“¡Desde luego que es posible!” Beefy Bob sacó el matraz de su espalda y se lo mostró a Balore “Esta es mi Poción Final Súper Increíble de Poder Infinito. ¡Mientras la tenga, nadie será más fuerte que yo!” Beefy Bob comenzó a reír locamente.

Balore trazó un hechizo he hizo levitar el matraz a su mano. Beefy Bob hizo una cara de sorpresa y sujetó su cabeza. “¡Noooo! ¡Mi fuente de poder!”

Balore bebió la poción e inmediatamente comenzó a sentir el flujo de poder en su cuerpo y comenzó a reír de forma demente “¡¡SI!! ¡¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!! ¡¡ESTE PODER ES ASOMBROSO!! ¡¡¡AHORA NADIE PUEDE COMPARARSE CONMIGO!!! ¡¡¡¡¡SOY INCLUSO MÁS PODEROSOS QUE BELOS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡YO GOBERNARE ESTE MUNDO!!!!” el brujo alzó sus brazos y apretó los puños.

“¡¡¡¡TODO EL MUNDO VUELE!!!!” gritó Gus. Jerbo tomó a Gus en su bastón y todos se retiraron al aire.

Balore golpeó la abominación fuertemente, destrozando el suelo de una amplia área por su golpe, esta vez la abominación no pudo resistir y se disolvió. Algunas casas colapsaron mientras otras se alzaron varios metros, parecía que vivían en una montaña escabrosa. Ninguna casa quedo de pie en una milla, todo Huesosburgo tembló con el golpe y las casas del pueblo comenzaron a fracturarse.

“¿¡¿¡¿¡Pero qué han hecho!?!?!?” exclamó Bump mientras veía con horror la nueva fuerza del líder de aquelarre.

“Le dimos lo que quería” dijo Gus mientras miraba con seriedad a Balore.

“¡¡Ahora no podremos detenerlo!!”

“Ya lo hicimos” dijo Jerbo.

“¿Qué?... ¿¡¿¡Cómo!?!?” preguntó Bump no creyendo sus palabras.

“Acaba de beber tres dosis completas de Bendición de luz lunar, apenas y podemos soportar una” dijo Gus mientras miraba en expectativa lo inevitable “Y su cuerpo apenas puede soportar todos esos parches”

Balore continúo riendo locamente y estaba preparándose para dar otro golpe cuando repentinamente sintió un intenso dolor por todo su cuerpo. Balore cayó de rodillas y comenzó a gritar en agonía. Cada fibra de sus músculos comenzó a desgarrarse, sus vasos sanguíneos comenzaron a explotar, su corazón y saco de bolos comenzaron a latir extremadamente rápido, y al ser incapaces de mantener el ritmo se desgarraron, su sangre y bilis comenzaron a inundar su pecho. Balore colapsó y un charco de sangre comenzó a formarse debajo de él, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse hasta que dio su último espasmo. El lugar quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que las brujas empezaron a celebrar.

Viney se apresuró hacia donde estaba Puddles y coloco sus manos sobre el cuello de Puddles, pero el grifo no se movió. Viney cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar, su amigo se había ido.

Después de un rato, Jerbo, Gus, Skara y Bump aterrizaron detrás de Viney y miraron con profunda tristeza la escena. Viney estaba de rodillas junto a Puddles sujetando la paleta que Puddles le había dado. Nadie quiso decir nada pero esto aún no había terminado, así que Jerbo se acercó al ser uno de los mejores amigos de Viney y se inclinó mientras colocaba su mano sobre su hombro, su otro brazo ya estaba envuelto en vendajes y varios parches de curación, no lo ayudarían a curarse pero prevendrían el dolor y que se hiciera más daño.

“Viney” dijo Jerbo con gentileza “Tenemos que irnos, ellos esperaban a Luz en el castillo. Necesitamos ayudarlos” Viney asintió ligeramente.

“¡Yo iré con ustedes!” dijo Skara con determinación pero Jerbo agitó la cabeza en negación.

“No, quédate aquí y ayuda a todos. Recuerda que necesitamos remover todas las marcas. Y tu magia de soporte podría ayudarlos mucho” dijo Jerbo con gentileza.

“¡¡Pero todos ustedes están en pésimas condiciones!!” dijo Skara con preocupación.

“No tiene importancia. Recuerda el mensaje de Luz” dijo Gus con determinación “No nos detendremos hasta que Belos caiga. Nos preparamos para esto”

Skara los miró con una mezcla de preocupación y admiración. Estaban preparados para dar sus vidas por todos, por su hogar y especialmente por sus amigos, estaban determinados a ir a ayudarlos aun en esas condiciones. No había rastro de temor en sus ojos. “¡Todos deben regresar a salvo! ¡¿Escucharon?!”

Bump se inclinó cerca de Viney y le hablo con gentileza “Has lo que tengas que hacer. Nos quedaremos con él”

“Gracias” dijo Viney con una voz quebrada. Entonces abrazó a Puddles una última vez y le susurró “Gracias, Puddles… Adiós”

Viney lo soltó y se alejó, dándole un último vistazo a Puddles hasta que ella regresara.

“Toma, Augustus. Llegaran más rápido si todos vuelan por su cuenta” Bump invocó una escoba y se la entregó a Gus.

Skara invocó su guitarra y tocó una pequeña tonada haciendo que los Búhos Antiguos brillaran una vez “Es un hechizo de prisa, les durara hasta que lleguen al castillo”

“Cuídense, niños, ayuden por favor a la señorita Noceda. Y como dijo Skara, los quiero a todos en una pieza” dijo Bump y los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

Viney, Jerbo y Gus partieron hacia el castillo volando a una velocidad impresionante. Habían perdido a Puddles en la batalla pero no se permitirían perder a nade más. Podían ver el castillo a la distancia y varias humaredas, así que se apresuraron al castillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese fue el capítulo 13, espero lo hayan disfrutado, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo tan emocionante como el pasado. Una vez más, llegamos, atacamos y conquistamos…sí…pero no celebramos esta vez gente, Puddles se ha ido. De verdad, si alguien no derramo una lagrima ante eso es que no tiene corazón, ¡deshonor a sus vacas!
> 
> Lamento la demora, como mencione antes ya son capítulos muy largos, y los siguientes están aún peor. Que por cierto tal vez me tome más de una semana el siguiente porque debo hacer cambios mayores en ese, explicare eso en las notas del próximo capítulo.
> 
> Seré honesto, este capítulo fue más difícil que el anterior, estando en un lugar abierto había una infinidad de posibilidades y necesitaba cubrir varios lugares pero al final me enfoque solo en algunos para que la historia progresara de forma fluida y este fue el resultado, espero que les haya gustado como se dieron las cosas. Entonces, hora de los líderes de aquelarre.
> 
> Aquelarre de Ilusión: ¡Los gemelos! Me quedé mirando la bandera del aquelarre algún tiempo y había dos opciones, dos personas o una sola persona y su sombra, pero me gusto más la primera, además quedaría perfecto de el por qué Edric y Emira fueron enlistados en la clase de ilusión, ¿acaso sus padres quieren que sean los próximos lideres? Ya veremos. Como sea, Damon y Damián, quería nombres similares y escogí estos, ya vimos un poco de el en el capítulo de la convención y no lo sé, creo que se ve muy sospechoso.
> 
> Manejo de bestias: ¡Korcha! Nuestro pequeño amigo, lo vi en la bandera y dije. ¡Hey! Este pequeño amigo es fuerte y salvaje, pero también se ve que es muy flojo. Espero les haya gustado su personalidad, no es amigo de las bestias, y merecía morir ahí, no merecía piedad después de lo que le hizo a Puddles. Muy buen, el bestiario fue difícil, pensé en varias criaturas mitológicas: cockatrices, dragones, wyverns, hasta un behemot: rey de las bestias, pero estaría demasiado OP para la batalla. Busquen una imagen de un Behemot de FF XIV, he matado algunos en Monster Hunter world y debo decir que hacen honor a su nombre. Si no conocen ninguna de esas bestias pregúntenle a San Google.
> 
> Aquelarre de curación: ¡Mavka! Fue difícil pensar en una batalla con alguien que se especializa en curación, pensé que usara la magia de forma opuesta como el que cortara sus órganos con un hechizo pero era demasiado OP y seamos honestos, nadie hubiera sobrevivido. También pensé en algo como la sangre control pero no quería que Viney se volviera muy dark y esas cosas, eso podría haberla dejado marcada, bueno al final sucedió pero no hizo nada en contra de sus convicciones.
> 
> Aquelarre de Construcción: ¡Balore! Uno difícil, por que ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿aventarte una casa para que terminaras como la malvada bruja del este? No, eso no funcionaba, así que pensé en que los parches estaban bien, con modo loco incluido. Todos pudieron haber muerto con un golpe pero no era la intención matar a ninguno de ellos, pero Puddles, (suspiro) Oh, Puddles, ¿Por qué tenías que ser un héroe? Un enemigo muy poderoso pero no pudo manejar todo ese poder en su viejo cuerpo.
> 
> Ahora, quiero agradecer a todos por leer este fic. Aprecio sus comentarios, me da gusto que un poco gente este disfrutando la versión en español también. Espero que disfruten el drama, las batallas, todo en general. Les diré que cuando empecé a escribir este fic no pensé que lo profundizaría tanto. Pero disfruté el hacerlo cada vez más profundo tratando de explicar el lore y que nada quedara volando por ahí ni contradecirme a mí mismo.
> 
> Así que eso es todo, estamos cerca del final, prepárense para más momentos que romperán sus corazones. Como siempre, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas y demás. Manténganse a salvo, sean buenos y manténganse sintonizados ;)


	14. ASUNTOS FAMILIARES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz, Amity, Edric, Emira y King llegan al castillo sin complicaciones. Sin embargo, una vez que entran al castillo, los guardias comienzan a atacarlos. Edric y Emira se quedan en el corredor luchando contra los guardias mientras que Amity, Luz y King continúan hacia la sala del trono como estaba planeado, pero Odalia aparece frente a ellos y todo empieza a salir mal a partir de ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! El capitulo 14 finalmente está aquí, lamento la espera, tuve que hacer algunas modificaciones mayores a este capítulo. Disfruten el capítulo. Y sí, también viene con música, o lo hacía, pero dos de ellas ha sido retiradas de youtube, sin embargo les dejo los nombres por si tienen suerte y la encuentran y para que de menos puedan escuchar la pieza original de 2-3 minutos.
> 
> Track No 1. Grandma/Destruction de NieR: Automata.
> 
> Track No. 2. Shadowlord de NieR: Replicant/Gestalt, aún hay una versión de media hora.
> 
> Track No 3. Sealed Vessel de Hollow Knight. Bueno esta es un poco truculenta porque nunca tuvo una buena versión extendida, y la que les sugería ya no está tampoco, pero la parte importante de esta pieza es la parte de cuerdas con la que intento reflejar la situación desesperante en ese punto del fic. Aún hay una versión de 21 minutos pero en lo personal no me convence mucho la forma en la que fue extendida, le dan mucho énfasis a la introducción.

Viney aterrizo fuera de su casa y acarició a su grifo antes de entrar a su casa.

“Gracias” dijo Viney mientras pasaba su mano entre las plumas de su grifo “Descansa un poco, partiremos pronto” El grifo arrulló y frotó su cabeza en Viney.

Después de la muerte de Puddles, Viney no tuvo el corazón para tomar otra bestia en compañía, pero Emira llevó a Viney a un refugio después de algunos meses sin decirle a donde se dirigían. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Viney se sorprendió y le reprochó a Emira. Pero Emira la arrastro dentro del edificio, Viney estaba muy renuente a adoptar otro compañero pero una vez que la encargada las guio al gran corral su ánimo se alzó y sus ojos se hicieron grandes con emoción. Había varias bestias de diferentes especies y edades, algunas de ellas tomando una siesta mientras otras corrían por el lugar. El refugio se encargaba de cuidar a las bestias heridas y a aquellas que eran abandonados por sus antiguos dueños. Viney se acercó a cada uno de ellos para mimarlos, las bestias parecían muy felices al lado de Viney.

Emira observó a su novia con ternura, amaba ver a Viney tan emocionada alrededor de las bestias. Viney continuó recorriendo el lugar sin intenciones de llevar a ninguna bestia con ella, hasta que una pequeña bestia llamó su atención. En un árbol estaba un pequeño grifo con pelaje morado y plumas color amatista y con puntas violetas en las plumas de sus recién emplumadas alas. Estaba tratando de volar por primera vez, sin embargo, la pequeña bestia no pudo sostener el vuelo y azotó en el suelo. El pequeño grifo puso una cara triste y Viney se apresuró a su lado para decirle unas palabras de confort. Entonces Viney comenzó a darle lecciones a la pequeña bestia emulando el vuelo con sus brazos, el pequeño grifo la miró con curiosidad. Emira encontró la escena muy tierna, el mirar a Viney tratando de enseñarle a volar al grifo la derritió por completo.

Viney colocó al pequeño grifo de nuevo en la rama y comenzó a animarlo. El grifo intentó volar de nuevo pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, pero esta vez Viney lo atrapo y lo regresó a la rama para animarlo de nuevo y entonces comenzó a aletear con sus brazos. Después de algunos intentos el grifo fue capaz de sostener el vuelo por unos segundos para después aterrizar con suavidad en el suelo. Viney celebró con alegría y entonces le enseñó como alzar vuelo desde el suelo, así que comenzó a correr para que el grifo supiera que hacer. El pequeño grifo comenzó a correr y cuando ganó suficiente velocidad intento volar pero no pudo sostener su peso y rodó por el suelo, Viney lo ayudo y siguió animándolo. Ni ella ni Emira tomaron el tiempo, pero muy pronto y después de varios intentos, el pequeño grifo fue capaz de alzar vuelo por su cuenta y de mantenerse en el aire por varios segundos. El grifo entonces voló hacia Viney y aterrizó en sus brazos y la chica abrazo a la ‘pequeña’ bestia, el grifo arrulló de felicidad y entonces se acurrucó en el pecho de Viney y comenzó a dormirse. Viney le sonrió y lo miro con ojos llenos de amor.

“Creo que adoptaremos a ese pequeñín” le dijo Emira a la encargada, la bruja se fue para preparar los papeles. Entonces Emira caminó hacia donde estaba Viney y la abrazó por detrás mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novia “Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamaras?”

Viney se quedó mirando al ahora dormido grifo entre sus brazos “Snuggles”

Solo le tomó esa pequeña interacción a Viney para caer por el grifo, y desde ese instante se hizo cargo de él, volviéndose tan cercana como lo fue con Puddles, siempre brindándole el mismo amor que a su antiguo compañero, y desde luego el pequeño grifo se encariño con ella al igual que lo hizo Puddles. Snuggles haría todo por Viney, igual que Puddles, pero afortunadamente no había necesidad de hacer eso estos días, tenían una que otra aventura, pero nada que no pudieran manejar. Y el amor de Viney por las bestias no terminó ahí, desde ese momento Viney uso su tiempo libre para buscarle un buen hogar a todas las bestias del refugio.

\--------------------

Emira estaba en el sillón, inmersa en sus recuerdos mientras veía algunas fotos por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Viney entró a la casa, y se sorprendió cuando la abrazó por detrás y le beso suavemente el cuello.

“¿Me extrañaste?” preguntó Viney gentilmente.

Emira dejo salir una risilla “¡Que haces aquí, cariño! Pensé que tenías un compromiso en el instituto” Emira se giró y le dio un beso rápido en los labios a su esposa.

Viney se rio “No, al final Esa solo quería que le hiciera un encargo y no me tomó mucho tiempo” Viney miro de reojo el álbum de foto y observo la foto que estaba en la página “Me gusta esa foto, fue un día muy divertido”

Emira se rio “Sí. Nunca olvidare la cara de Bump cuando todo el auditorio quedo cubierto el sustancia pegajosa de abominación” entonces notó la cara cansada de Viney y acaricio gentilmente su mejilla con una mano “Aww, cariño. Mira esas ojeras, no me gusta que te sobrepases con el trabajo tanto”

Viney se recargo en la mano de Emira “Sí, Eda también me regañó. Lo siento, Emi, prometo que delegare algo de trabajo. No quiero hacer que te preocupes” dijo mientras veía el rostro preocupado de su esposa “Como sea, estoy libre, podemos irnos cuando tú lo digas”

Emira cerró el álbum y lo dejó sobre la mesa “Eso estaría bien. Tomemos un baño y alistémonos”

“Mm, ¿acaso estás tratando de seducirme?” pregunto Viney con una mirada traviesa.

Emira se levantó y abrazó a Viney por el cuello, se recargó sobre ella y le hablo en un tono suave y travieso “Aún me debes mis mimos matinales, así que exijo una compensación. Muchos abrazos y besos, nada divertido, pero puede que mañana tengas suerte”

“Hecho” dijo Viney y cerró la brecha entre ellas besándola apasionadamente. Después de algún tiempo rompieron el beso y se dirigieron al baño. Fue una larga y agradable ducha con muchos besos y abrazos.

Una vez que se vistieron y tras una comida ligera, salieron de la casa para dirigirse a su compromiso.

“¡Hola, Snuggy! ¿Quién es el grifo más hermoso del mundo?” dijo Emira mientras rascaba el pecho de Snuggles. El grifo arrulló felizmente y entonces Emira le dio una golosina para grifos “¡Sí, tú lo eres, pequeñín!”

“Lo estas consintiendo demasiado” dijo Viney con una pequeña risa.

“Oh, no le hagas caso a mami, solo esta celosa porque quería que también sobara su pecho” dijo Emira de forma juguetona mientras le sonreía traviesamente a Viney. Viney giró los ojos pero se rio ante las provocaciones de su esposa.

“Vamos, mama consentidora, sube tu trasero abordo” dijo Viney de forma juguetona mientras le daba una nalgada a Emira “No queremos hacerlos esperar”

“¡Oye!” Emira fingió sentirse ofendida mientras montaba a Snuggles “Creo que alguien quiere dormir contigo esta noche, Snuggy”

Viney se rio mientras montaba a Snuggles “No tengo problema con eso pero, ¿estas segura? ¡Esas serian dos noches completas sin mí!” Snuggles levantó vuelo y comenzó a volar a su destino.

“Hm. Ese es un buen punto. Lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez” dijo Emira aun fingiendo estar ofendida por la acción de Viney.

“Sí, Emi. Igual que la vez anterior, y la anterior a esa” dijo Viney y comenzó a reírse.

Emira no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse también. “Oh, ten cuidado, cariño, puede que cambie de opinión”

“¿Es esa una amenaza?” preguntó Viney con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Emira.

“Solo te estoy diciendo que tengas cuidado” dijo Emira mientras le sonreía de forma traviesa a Viney, y entonces comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda de Viney “Recuerda que siempre he sido una chica mala” y en ese momento, Emira mordió suavemente la punta de la oreja de Viney, provocando que Viney apretara su agarre en las plumas de Snuggles haciéndolo cambiar su rumbo.

“¡¡No, espera!!” ¡Eso no es justo! ¡¡Vas a hacer que nos estrellemos!!” dijo Viney con su rostro caliente mientras trataba de corregir el rumbo de Snuggles.

“Eso solo fue una advertencia, cariño. La próxima vez no seré tan… ‘gentil’” le susurró Emira al oído, provocando que le diera un escalofrió.

“Um…” fue lo único que Viney pudo decir, provocando que Emira se riera.

“Eres tan adorable, mi amor” Emira se recargó sobre la espalda de Viney mientras la abrazaba más fuerte “Te amo”

“También te amo, Emi”

Entonces Emira se tornó más seria “¿Crees que el plan de Eda funcione?”

“Eso espero” dijo Viney también con más seriedad “Ya ha sido mucho tiempo. Pero puedo decir que las posibilidades son buenas, o eso espero”

“Yo también” dijo Emira mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Volaron en silencio por algún tiempo.

“¿Estás bien, amor?” preguntó gentilmente Viney.

“Sí…es solo que este día trae muchos recuerdos, especialmente lo que pasó hace tres años” dijo Emira con suavidad.

“Sí. Tuve uno de esos durante mi camino a casa” dijo Viney con suavidad “¿Necesitas algo, Emi?”

“Solo estar así” dijo Emira mientras se acurrucaba en la espalda de Viney.

“Está bien” dijo Viney y acarició suavemente las manos de Emira “Recuerda que estoy aquí para ti, Emi”

“Y yo para ti” dijo Emira gentilmente y se quedaron así el resto del vuelo. Pero al igual que Viney, Emira comenzó a recordar los eventos de hace tres años…

\--------------------

Emira, Edric, Amity, King y Luz continuaron su vuelo hacia el castillo, una vez que llegaron a los terrenos del castillo Amity los detuvo.

“¡Esperen! Algo no está bien” dijo Amity con seriedad.

“¿Qué sucede, Mittens?” preguntó Edric.

“Ya cruzamos la frontera de los terrenos del castillo y no veo ningún guardia en la zona” dijo Amity “Además no puedo sentir ningún rastro de magia alrededor”

“Quizá estamos de suerte y todos se fueron a Huesosburgo” dijo Emira.

“No, eso no puede ser. Sabes bien que los escuadrones asignados a los terrenos del castillo no pueden dejar sus puestos bajo ninguna circunstancia” dijo Amity.

“Quizá regresaron al castillo y a las torres que lo rodean” dijo Luz.

“Eso es posible” dijo Amity con una expresión pensativa “No será fácil entrar al castillo”

“No tiene importancia, sabíamos que no sería fácil” dijo Luz “Continuemos, nos encargaremos de los guardias cuando aparezcan”

Los Blight asintieron y continuaron su camino hacia el castillo, pero no había ningún guardia una vez que llegaron al pozo donde se encontraba al castillo, ni en el bosque cercano o torres de vigilancia, tampoco en la muralla ni torres del castillo. Aterrizaron junto al puente.

“Esto no me gusta” dijo Amity con el ceño fruncido mientras veía el castillo.

“Mittens tiene razón, hay algo muy raro aquí” dijo Emira.

“Sí, huele a trampa” dijo Edric mientras veía a los alrededores.

“Es posible, pero no tenemos opción, no tendremos una oportunidad como está nuevamente” dijo Luz con seriedad.

“Yo creo que todos corrieron a esconderse adentro. Ese cobarde solo se escondió para que no pateemos su trasero” dijo King con exceso de confianza “¡Volemos la puerta!”

Luz se rio “Eso no está muy lejos de la realidad. Continuemos”

El grupo camino por el puente esperando que este se retirara en cualquier segundo, pero nunca paso, llegaron a la puerta principal sin ningún problema. No había rastro de ningún guardia en las ventanas del castillo o con algún hechizo de invisibilidad esperando a emboscarlos, todo estaba despejado y…tranquilo, muy muy tranquilo. Estaban listos para volar la puerta cuando esta de repente se abrió por su cuenta, pero al igual que en los alrededores del castillo, no había nadie del otro lado de la puerta.

Con precaución, entraron al castillo con sus guardias arriba, una emboscada podía suceder en cualquier segundo. Una vez dentro del castillo la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y emitió un intenso brillo, y entonces las puertas de las habitaciones conjuntas se abrieron y guardias de elite comenzaron a salir de ellas. Emira y Edric les dijeron que continuara a la sala del trono mientras ellos se deshacían de los guardias, ambas chicas asintieron y corrieron hacia el pasillo frente a ellas, pero aparecieron más guardias de los otros pasillos y comenzaron a lanzarles disparos mágicos. Las chicas evadieron los ataques y Amity les lanzó bolas de fuego a los guardias, noqueándolos de un solo golpe mientras que Luz golpeo la base de su bastón en el suelo, congelando a los guardias que estaban de su lado. Las chicas continuaron corriendo y cruzaron la puerta hacia la siguiente habitación.

**[Insertar música sugerida No. 1]**

La habitación estaba vacía así que continuaron su camino. Una vez que cruzaran la siguiente puerta tomarían la ruta directa hacia la sala del trono, pero cuando llegaron al centro de la habitación la puerta se abrió y Odalia salió de ella, las chicas se detuvieron mientras Odalia caminaba hacia ellas. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa desagradable en su rostro. Amity, Luz y King, quien estaba en la espalda de Luz, tomaron una postura defensiva.

“¡Amity, querida! ¿Dónde habías estado? No estábamos seguros si habías muerto, pero veo que te encuentras bien, eso es…decepcionante” dijo fríamente Odalia esas últimas palabras y su sonrisa se transformó en una expresión fría. “Eres la desgracia más grande en el linaje Blight. Hicimos lo mejor para hacerte perfecta, pero mírate, ayudando a esta simple ‘humana’ y a esas brujas inferiores”

La ira de Amity brotó y la chica le lanzó una bola de fuego a Odalia quien solo giro su bastón para bloquear el ataque. Amity miró con tanta ira a Odalia que estaba mostrándole los colmillos. Luz la miro de reojo con preocupación, la sola presencia de Odalia fue suficiente para que Amity perdiera su temperamento.

“Hice lo mejor para enseñarte como ser per-” Odalia fue interrumpida por una poderosa bola de fuego lanzada por Luz, Odalia solo tuvo tiempo de saltar para evitar el repentino ataque.

“¡Ella es perfecta tal y como es!” dijo Luz frunciéndole el ceño a Odalia “¡No tiene nada que aprender de ti, puta!”

“Humana” dijo Odalia con frialdad desviando su mirada hacia Luz “Me has causado tantos problemas estos cuatro años y ahora también corrompiste a mi hija, ¿por qué no entiendes que este no es tu lugar? Debiste haberte quedado en tu mundo”

Las palabras de Luz habían sacado a Amity de su enojo, Amity miró de reojo a Luz, al ver su ceño fruncido hizo que brotara un sentimiento de calidez dentro de ella. Aun le era difícil creer que Luz aun tuviera esos sentimientos por ella después de todas las cosas horribles que había hecho. Pero ahí estaba ella, apoyándola frente a su madre, la persona que siempre le remarcó sus errores, no, lo que su madre decía que eran errores. Amity se permitió hacer una pequeña sonrisa para después fruncirle el ceño a su madre.

“¡Estamos aquí para detenerte y a Belos!” dijo Amity con determinación “Ya has hecho demasiado daño”

Odalia comenzó a reírse colocando su mano libre sobre su boca “¿Tú, hablando de destrucción? Debo recordarte que fuiste TÚ quien persiguió a los rebeldes y quemó sus casas, algunas veces con ellos adentro. Esas pobres brujas, no les diste oportunidad. ¡Inclusive quemaste una escuela completa con niños adentro! Eres un monstruo” dijo Odalia con un poco de humor en su voz.

Amity se pasmó ante eso pero Luz la defendió de nuevo, era obvio que Odalia intentaba llegar a ella “¡No! ¡Tú eres el monstruo! ¡Siempre orillándola a hacer esas cosas horribles, sabemos lo que le hiciste a Edric, Emira y Boscha! ¡Y solo para que hiciera todo lo que quisieras!”

Odalia hizo una cara de horror falsa “¡No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡Fuiste tú quien mató a mis amados hijos y a la mejor amiga de Amity!” entonces postró su mirada en Amity y la miró con una cara de preocupación “¡¿Ella te dijo eso, querida?! ¿Por eso estás haciendo esto? No seas ingenua, Amity, ella te está mintiendo. ¡Aun puedo hablar por ti con el emperador si te detienes ahora!”

Pero Amity sabía la verdad sobre lo que les había pasado, vio sus recuerdos directamente de ellos, algo como eso no funcionaría en ella. Sin embargo, solo con mirar la falsa expresión de preocupación de su madre fue suficiente para hacerla enojar de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más sus hermanos entraron a la habitación.

“¿Escuchaste eso, Em? ¿No te hace sentirte enferma?” dijo Edric con voz seria “Primero trató de matarnos y después intenta culpar a Luz por ello”

La expresión de Odalia se transformó en una de asombro real “¡No! ¡¡Eso no es posible!!”

“Hola, ‘madre’” dijo Emira con resentimiento “¿Sorprendida de vernos de nuevo… vivos?”

“Mira su rostro, de verdad pensó que nos había matado” dijo Edric con su usual voz bromista “Qué triste, al final es todo menos perfecta”

“Verdad” dijo Emira con voz burlona también “Incluso Boscha está viva. No puede hacer nada bien por sí misma”

Odalia comenzó a enfurecerse por las palabras de los gemelos, pero calmo su temperamento “Ya veo. Ya no hay necesidad de seguir con este acto” dijo con frialdad “No importa, los matare de verdad esta vez. Debieron haberse quedado escondidos, queridos. Pudieron haber comenzado una nueva vida lejos de todo esto, pero decidieron seguir a esta estúpida humana que piensa que tiene oportunidad contra el emperador”

Amity le lanzó una bola de fuego a Odalia y la le lanzo una mirada asesina, no toleraría que nadie llamara estúpida a Luz, y al ver que no sentía remordimiento alguno solo la hizo enfurecer más “¡¡Cállate!! ¡¡Tú no la conoces!! Y cómo…¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste a tratar de matar a mis hermanos?!!”

Odalia bloqueó el hechizo y entonces fue empujada contra una pared por Edric y Emira.

Odalia forcejeó con los gemelos y miró como Luz y Amity corrían hacia la puerta, pero no iba a dejar ir a Amity, tenía algo especial preparado para ella, y desde luego no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de corregir a su ‘amada hija’, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Así que comenzó a reír de forma desagradable “¿A dónde crees que vas, Amity? ¡Aún no hemos terminado!” Pero Amity no le prestó atención.

“Oh, tal como lo pensé, eres una cobarde, escapando en lugar de enfrentarme” dijo Odalia tratando de provocar a Amity, pero cuando Amity no se detuvo tuvo que cambiar su estrategia, y solo le tomó un segundo, era fácil para ella, había estado manipulándola toda su vida. Así que Odalia empujó a los gemelos fuertemente con una descarga de su bastón, mandándolos a volar contra el muro. Entonces se dirigió de nuevo a Amity “¿No te importa lo que suceda con tus hermanos?”

Amity se pasmó pero siguió corriendo.

“Oh, vaya” Odalia comenzó a reírse de forma burlona de forma muy desagradable “¿¡De verdad vas a sacrificar a tus hermanos por el amor de la humana!?” Eso provocó que Amity se detuviera en seco, cuando Luz notó que Amity no la estaba siguiendo se detuvo también y miro con preocupación a Amity.

“¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!?” dijo Amity entre dientes y miro furiosamente a Odalia quien solo le sonreía de forma engreída, había logrado su propósito.

“¡¡Mittens!! ¡¡No la escuches!! ¡¡Debes irte AHORA!!” grito Emira mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

“¿De verdad pensaste que no lo sabíamos? ¡Por el Titán, Amity!” Odalia comenzó a reírse de Amity “Sabemos sobre tu escondite ‘secreto’ en la biblioteca, y sí, hemos revisado todo ahí, y desde luego leímos tus diarios”

Con cada palabra Amity solo se molestó más. Sus hermanos miraron perplejos a Odalia. ¿Cómo es que sabía sobre ese lugar? Incluso ellos habían sido muy cuidadosos cuando entraban al cuarto secreto. Luz por su parte miro furiosamente a Odalia, era imperdonable que violara la privacidad de Amity.

“Sabemos todo sobre tu amor por la humana, querida” Odalia le sonrió de forma desagradable “Debo decir que estoy bastante decepcionada de ti, Amity. Pensar que un Blight se enamorara de semejante ‘criatura’, bueno, eso es bastante desagradable, querida”

Eso hizo que Amity reviviera el momento en el que alejó a Luz _“Que desagradable…ya no podemos ser amigas nunca más”_ Amity miro furiosamente a su madre. El descubrir que sus padres sabían sobre su escondite secreto y el saber que era un lugar seguro era una solo mentira, ellos simplemente le habían dejado creer eso. Y que alguien revelara sus sentimientos por Luz cuando ella aún no lo había hecho fue suficiente para que enfureciera. Pero que llamaran ‘criatura’ a Luz fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Amity arremetió contra Odalia con una mano envuelta en fuego y le lanzó una poderosa llamarada, pero Odalia usó su bastón para moverse rápidamente frente a la puerta por donde había entrado. El hechizo de Amity rompió la pared y esta se giró a mirar de forma asesina a Odalia de nuevo.

“¡Amity! ¡Detente!” gritó Edric mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

Odalia le sonrió a Amity “Eres patética”

Amity gritó enfurecida y se lanzó contra Odalia quien uso su bastón para retirarse de la habitación, provocando que Amity la siguiera. Luz corrió a la entrada en un intento de detener a Amity sujetándola por su capa. Al notar eso, Odalia aumento su velocidad lo que hizo que Amity hiciera lo mismo, provocando que Luz fallara por nada, cuando Luz cerro la mano solamente pudo tocar la punta de la capa de Amity con sus dedos.

“¡¡¡Amity, espera!!!” la llamó Luz, pero la chica de cabello de menta había sido consumida por su ira “¡¡¡Amity!!!”

El pequeño grupo miro como Amity se perdía en la esquina del corredor en dirección opuesta a la sala del trono mientras perseguía a su madre, corrieron hacia la intersección solo para ver los rastros de luz desapareciendo en otra esquina.

“Amity…” susurró Luz mientras veía con preocupación la esquina por donde Amity había desaparecido.

“Ugh. ¡Mittens! ¡¡¿Por qué?!!” dijo Emira mientras se sujetaba la frente con su mano libre.

“Vayan a ayudarla, estará perdida si sucumbe ante su ira” dijo Luz mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia la sala del trono “Continuaremos con lo que planeamos”

“Entonces intercambiemos lugares, te escuchara más que a nosotros” dijo Edric secundado por Emira.

“¡No, no tendrán oportunidad contra Belos!” dijo Luz con firmeza, no dejaría que sus amigos arriesgaran sus vidas por algo que ella empezó “Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, necesitamos continuar como estaba planeado, King y yo seguiremos a la sala del trono”

“Pero, Luz, si nos encargamos de nuestros padres primero entonces tal vez podamos…” decía Emira pero fue interrumpida por Luz.

“¡¡¡NO!!!” Luz prácticamente gritó, haciendo que los gemelos se pasmaran “¡Esta es nuestra única oportunidad, si nos retrasamos puede que escape y todo habrá sido para nada! Debemos atacar antes de que note los vínculos rotos”

“Pero…” dijo Emira en voz baja.

“Ella necesita esto” dijo Luz con seriedad mientras fruncía al suelo ocasionando que los gemelos la miraran con sorpresa “No se sentirá libra hasta que arregle las cosas con esa perra…igual que ustedes”

Los gemelos no dijeron nada, después de todo, Luz tenía razón, todos ellos habían vivido oprimidos por la voluntad de sus padres, pero Amity más que ellos. Siempre siendo empujada a los extremos, todas las cosas horribles que le hicieron, lo que le hicieron hacer. Esas eran las cadenas que habían aprisionado a Amity desde que era una niña pequeña, y necesitaba deshacerse de ellas, aun cuando este no fuera el mejor momento.

Luz sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón por haber sido abandonada, pero sabía que esto era lo que estaba molestando a Amity todos estos meses, la causa de que no fuera ella misma. Preferiría ayudar a Amity, pero esta era la única oportunidad que tenían para terminar con el reinado de Belos. Una vez más se enojó consigo misma por no ser capaz de ayudar a la chica que amaba.

“Está bien” dijo finalmente Emira.

“La traeremos de vuelta, no le fallaremos a nuestra hermanita de nuevo” dijo Edric.

“No te preocupes, Luz, te la traeremos de vuelta. Lo prometo” dijo Emira.

“Mientras tanto no hagas nada muy riesgoso, te ayudaremos lo más pronto posible” dijo Edric.

“¡Vayan!” les ordenó Luz.

Edric y Emira usaron sus bastones para seguir a su hermana. Mientras daban vuelta en la esquina, Emira miro de reojo a Luz quien estaba bajando a King de su espalda mientras se arrodillaba, parecía decirle algo. Emira comenzó a preocuparse pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, así que continuó su camino junto a Edric.

Como no persiguieron de inmediato a Amity le perdieron la pista, pero conocían el castillo, solo había dos posibles lugares donde su madre pudo haber guiado a su hermana para pelear, el gran salón o la cámara de las reliquias. Afortunadamente, estaban cerca así que no les tomó tiempo llegar a ambas.

Edric y Emira decidieron revisar primero la cámara de las reliquias, quizá las reliquias podrían ayudarles contra su madre. Podían divisar el corredor que los llevaba a ambas habitaciones, pero cuando llegaron a la intersección fueron empujados por su padre en dirección opuesta, guiándolos hacia el gran salón. Tenía esa sonrisa desagradable en su rostro, y mandó a volar a los gemelos contra la puerta del gran salón con un fuerte golpe de su bastón. La fuerza hizo que los gemelos abrieran la puerta con sus cuerpos y rebotaron una vez en el suelo antes de aterrizar en una rodilla, sin embargo se deslizaron varios metros antes de detenerse. Alador aterrizo frente a ellos y cerró la puerta detrás de él, cubriéndola con una barrera.

“Lo siento, niños, pero su madre tiene algunas cosas que discutir en privado con su hermana. No las molestemos” dijo Alador con seriedad.

“¡Fuera de nuestro camino tú, maldito bastardo!” dijo Edric con voz amenazante.

“¡Esa no es la forma apropiada de hablarle a tu padre, Edric!” dijo Alador igualando la voz de Edric.

“Solo veo a un asesino frente a mí” respondió Edric.

Alador dejó escapar un gran suspiro “Vamos, niños, ¿qué esperaban que hiciéramos después de lo que habían hecho? Pasamos nuestras vidas construyendo un brillante futuro para ustedes y su hermana, les dimo todo lo que una bruja podía pedir. Las mejores ropas, las mejores cosas, la mejor comida, todo lo que querían. Y aun así, siempre portaban mal, escabulléndose de casa, de la escuela, y desde luego tratando de hacer que su hermana siguiera sus pasos. ¿De verdad pensaron que no notábamos sus ilusiones?”

“¡Nunca nos importaron esas cosas!” dijo Emira un poco enojada “¡Nunca se preocuparon por lo que nosotros queríamos! ¡Solo éramos trofeos para ustedes, solo querían algo que presumir ante los demás!”

“Emira, corazón, no digas eso. Permitimos tu relación con Viney, ¿no es así? Aun cuando no viene de una familia de alta sociedad” dijo Alador con seriedad.

Pero el comentario solo hizo que Emira se molestara. Era cierto que sus padres nunca le prohibieron su relación con Viney, inclusive la invitaron a cenar algunas veces. Pero Emira sabía que no era porque se preocuparan por Viney, solo permitían su relación porque todos sabían acerca del dominio excepcional de Viney con la magia de manejo de bestias y curación, y estaban encantados de que Viney fuera solicitada por la misma Mavka para que se uniera al aquelarre de Curación y se convirtió en su aprendiz favorita.

“Y como ya se los he dicho, hicimos todo por su propio bien. Inclusive los enlistamos en las clases de Ilusión para que un día fueran los siguientes líderes del aquelarre en lugar de esos mediocres Damon y Damián” dijo Alador de forma despectiva "Pudieron haber tomado sus lugares sin esfuerzo, y por supuesto hubieran hecho un mejor trabajo”

“¿Gemelos?” preguntó Emira mientras miraba a Edric, el chico le devolvió la mirada de sorpresa.

“Oh, lo siento. Solo nosotros, los líderes de aquelarre, sabemos acerca de eso. Pudimos haberles dicho, pero…” Alador suspiró de nuevo “Comenzaron a actuar de forma inapropiada, así que supimos que no podíamos confiarles esa información. Pensamos que al estar en el aquelarre del emperador enderezarían su camino, pero entonces ayudaron a esas brujas pagando sus impuestos. Su madre incluso arregló un buen matrimonio con Malphas para que nuestras familias fueran las más poderosas de todas. Pero todos ustedes se volvieron una decepción”

LA revelación fue suficiente para hacer que Edric y Emira hirvieran en rabia.

“¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!” pegunto Edric entre dientes.

“¡¡Estas enfermo!!” le gritó Emira “¡¡¡¡Eres desagradable!!!!”

“No te dejaremos…¡¡¡No te dejaremos lastimar de nuevo a nuestra hermana nunca jamás!!!” gritó Edric con furia.

“Creo que han olvidado su lugar” dijo Alador con seriedad “¡No tolerare esta falta de respeto de su parte! ¿O acaso han olvidado todas las veces que tuve que disciplinarlos?”

Y desde luego recordaban cada ocasión en los que sus padres los torturaron, cada golpe, cada hechizo. Pudieron haber dejado la mansión en cualquier momento, pero nunca hubieran dejado a su hermana menor detrás. Así que resistieron todo solo para mantenerla a salvo, pero nunca pensaron que sus padres llegarían al punto de intentar matarlos solo para cumplir sus enfermizos objetivos.

“Hay una diferencia” dijo Edric.

“Oh, ¿Y cuál podría ser, hijo?” preguntó Alador sin interés alguno.

“Ahora somos adultos” dijo Edric mientras tomaba una postura de combate.

“Y también somos más fuertes” dijo Emira también tomando una postura de combate.

“Eso solo prueba que siguen siendo niños” dijo Alador mientras tomaba su postura también “Yo he practicado magia por más tiempo que ustedes dos. Aún soy más fuerte”

“Ya lo veremos” dijo Emira “Además, somos dos contra ti”

“Y no tenemos tiempo para perder contigo” dijo Edric “Arreglemos esto de una vez por todas”

Edric y Emira arremetieron contra Alador, Edric dio un fuerte golpe con su bastón cargado con magia pero Alador lo bloqueo con su propio bastón. Al mismo tiempo Emira se colocó detrás de su padre y le lanzó un poderoso disparo mágico, pero Alador conjuro una barrera detrás de el con una mano, la barrera soporto el ataque de Emira. Edric le lanzó una bola de fuego con una de sus manos, sin embargo, Alador salto hacia un lado esquivando el ataque, pero continuó su retirada debido a que picos de hielo brotaron del piso y comenzaron a perseguirlo. Alador uso su bastón para volar y evitar los fragmentos de hielo pero Emira se lanzó contra él dando un golpe con su bastón, Alador bloqueó el ataque pero la fuerza de este lo hizo aterrizar. Edric apareció detrás de él y le lanzo un poderoso disparo mágico, pero una mano de abominación surgió del suelo para bloquear el ataque.

Edric y Emira estaban midiendo la fuerza de su padre. Era cierto que se habían vuelto más fuertes, pero lo que su padre había dicho también era verdad, tenía años de experiencia de ventaja y lograron confirmarlo con ese pequeño combate, aun cuando ellos eran dos su padre bloque todos sus ataques con extrema tranquilidad. No había razón para que revelaran lo que habían aprendido estos meses, necesitaban ser más listos y usar lo aprendido en la situación correcta, no importaba que tan enojados estaban con Alador, estarían acabados si perdían el control. Pero al mismo tiempo necesitaban terminar con esto lo antes posible, Luz y Amity los necesitaban.

Alador se lanzó contra Edric y lo atacó con un fuerte golpe de su bastón desde arriba, Edric bloque el ataque sosteniendo su bastón con ambas manos. Edric era fuerte pero Alador lo era aún más, se mantenía en forma al ser el líder del Aquelarre de Abominaciones, y siguiendo la filosofía Blight, no podía permitirse ser más débil que nadie. Alado miró a Edric con unos ojos sin emociones y un rostro calmado. Mientras los dos forcejeaban, Emira se lanzó contra su padre desde atrás, Alador solo la miró de reojo y cuando la chica estuvo lo suficientemente cerca él giró su bastón, golpeando el de Edric y desarmándolo de esa manera. Una vez que el bastón estuvo en el aire, Alador pateó fuertemente a Edric en el estómago mandándolo contra un pilar, entonces se giró y golpeó fuertemente a Emira en la cabeza solo para darle un rodillazo en el estómago para levantarla de nuevo en el aire, entonces Alador conjuro un poderoso disparo mágico frente a Emira con un giro de su bastón, mandándola estrellarse fuertemente contra una pared. Emira cayó al piso en sus cuatro y comenzó a toser debido al golpe en su estómago.

Alador arremetió contra Emira mientras estaba aturdida, pero Edric llamó a su bastón y se movió a velocidad luz para llegar con su hermana y la jaló para alejarla del ataque de su padre, una poderosa bola de fuego exploto donde Emira se encontraba en el instante en el que aterrizaron.

“¿Estas bien, Em?” preguntó Edric sin quitar la vista de su padre.

“Estoy… (Tosido) Estoy bien… (Tosido)” dijo Emira mientras se limpiaba el rastro de saliva de su boca con la manga “No me acordaba de lo duro que golpeaba”

“Sí, ese monstruo nunca fue suave, ni siquiera contigo. Recuérdame darle las gracias a Viney por siempre haber tratado tus heridas cuando todo esto termine” le dijo Edric a Emira aun mirando a su padre.

“Démosle una pequeña sorpresa” dijo Emira.

“¿Igual que en las practicas?” preguntó Edric.

“Sí” respondió Emira.

Los gemelos trazaron un hechizo y se volvieron invisibles. Se colocaron a ambos lados de Alador, pero el brujo suspiro decepcionado.

“¿De verdad, niños? ¿Es eso lo mejor que pueden hacer?” dijo Alador decepcionado.

“¡Veamos si sigues diciendo eso cuando te demos una paliza!” dijo Edric.

“Déjenme enseñarles una lección sobre invisibilidad” dijo Alador con voz seria y calmada “Lección número uno” Alador lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego donde se encontraba Edric para sorpresa de los gemelos. Edric esquivo el ataque saltando hacia atrás. “Nunca hablen hasta que estén listos para golpear a su objetivo o que su voz resuene de tal forma que no puedan localizarlos”

Emira aprovecho para arremeter contra su él soltando un bastonazo para golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, pero Alador esquivo el ataque sorprendiendo a los gemelos de nuevo. “Lección número dos” Alador le lanzo una bola de fuego a Emira, la chica se retrocedió rápidamente. Cuando Emira tocó el suelo, Alador le lanzó otra bola de fuego en su dirección, forzando a la chica a saltar hacia atrás, pero Alador siguió lanzando bolas de fuego con cada paso hasta que ella se retiró al aire. “No importa que permanezcan en silencio, sus pasos y movimientos del bastón pueden ser escuchados. Y lección número tres…”

Alador desapareció en el aire y se colocó detrás de Edric “No pueden desaparecer su rastro de magia” dijo Alador con voz mortal. Edric se pasmó al escuchar a su padre detrás de él. Entonces el brujo conjuro un poderoso disparo mágico en la espalda de Edric, mandando al chico contra el suelo varios metros adelante. Al mismo tiempo una mano de abominación golpeó a Emira por detrás y la lanzó junto a su hermano. Los gemelos perdieron la concentración y sus hechizos terminaron, ambos se contrajeron de dolor pero miraron ferozmente a su padre. Nunca pensaron que su padre sería así de perspicaz. Ni siquiera Amity o Luz podían encontrarlos así de rápido, y aun cuando lo hacían, tenían dificultades para bloquear o esquivar sus ataques. La velocidad y puntería de su padre era irreal.

Alador le lanzo una bola de fuego a los gemelos, ambos saltaron hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque, pero Alador ya se encontraba junto a Emira y la golpeó con otra bola de fuego que la mando contra el muro. Edric trató de atacarlo desde atrás pero Alador se giró cuando dio el bastonazo y lo bloqueó con su bastón, entonces sujeto a Edric por el cuello de su capa con su mano libre y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, entonces golpeo fuertemente a Edric en el rostro con su bastón haciéndolo caer de espalda, pero mientras estaba en el aire, Alador giró su bastón mandando a Edric contra un muro con un poderoso disparo mágico. Emira apareció detrás de Alador mientras estaba distraído con Edric, pero para sorpresa de Emira, una mano de abominación surgió del suelo y la sujetó de un tobillo, la chica estaba trazando un hechizo cuando Alador le dio una cachetada con el dorso de su mano mientras la veía con un rostro sin emociones, no había rastro de remordimiento en Alador.

La abominación la balanceó a Emira, azotándola de espaldas con gran fuerza en el suelo provocando que este se cuarteara y que Emira gimiera de dolor. La mano de abominación se disolvió pero otra surgió debajo de Emira y la azotó en el techo del salón, la mano se disolvió y Emira comenzó a caer al suelo pero Alador apareció sobre ella y la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro haciendo que la chica se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo. Emira se contrajo de dolor y su nariz comenzó a sangrar debido al golpe. Edric apareció junto a su padre y le lanzó una bola de fuego, pero Alador rechazo su ataque en dirección de Emira. Al ver eso, Edric desvaneció su hechizo pero en ese pequeño instante de distracción Alador lo sujeto del cabello y le dio tres rodillazos consecutivos en el rostro, Alador soltó a Edric cuando conecto el tercero, provocando que este se fuera para atrás, entonces golpeó a Edric en el estómago con su bastón cargado con magia, provocando que el chico se estrellara fuertemente en el piso e inmediatamente una poderosa ráfaga de magia golpeó a Edric. Edric se contrajo de dolor y termino con la nariz sangrando.

Pero Alador no era conocido por su piedad, así que extendió sus brazos y conjuro un hechizo de levitación en los gemelos, y cruzando rápidamente los brazos, los gemelos volaron el uno contra el otro lo que ocasionó que chocaran entre ellos. Después, con un rápido giro de su mano izquierda, mandó a Edric contra un pilar provocando que se cuarteara, y con un rápido giro de su mano derecha, mandó a Emira contra Edric provocando que el pilar colapsara, los gemelos se estrellaron en el suelo y se deslizaron por varios metros. Los gemelos se contrajeron de dolor pero rodaron en direcciones opuestas para que pudieran levantarse, pero solo lograron arrodillarse porque aún estaban aturdidos por el ataque de Alador.

“¿A-acaso padre siempre fue así de fuerte?” preguntó Emira mientras se contraía de dolor y sujetaba su vientre con un brazo.

“N-no quiero tener que admitirlo pero…” Edric se contrajo de dolor y presiono su nariz con una mano “El soló había estado jugando con nosotros cuando nos castigaba”

“¿Qué sucede, niños?” dijo Alador sin emociones “pensé que habían dicho que ahora eran más fuertes. Pero estoy impresionado, el hecho de que hayan soportado una paliza así me tienta a elogiarlos, pero elogiar la mediocridad va en contra de mis principios. Este es el resultado por seguir a la humana, además, ¿qué podrían aprender de ella?”

“Aprendimos más de ella que lo podremos aprender de ti y de ese tirano que llamas emperador” dijo Emira mirando furiosamente a su padre mientras se levantaba.

“Y la humana, como ustedes la llaman, los tomó por sorpresa” dijo Edric con una sonrisa pero con un ojo cerrado debido al dolor “No somos solo nosotros, estamos liberando a las brujas de toda la isla y estamos asaltando el Conformatorio también”

“Lo sabemos” Alador comenzó a reír y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro “El Oráculo predijo este ataque hace una semana. Quien quiera que esté en el Conformatorio o Huesosburgo tendrá que lidiar con los líderes de los otros ocho aquelarres principales. Y puede que ya estén muertos para este momento”

Edric y Emira miraron a su padre perplejos.

“¿Por qué piensan que fue tan fácil para ustedes llegar a este lugar? Queríamos que la humana viniera a este lugar, ella tiene algo que le pertenece al emperador” Alador sonrió de forma maligna “No la culpo ya que no estuvo mucho tiempo aquí pero, ¿cómo es posible que ustedes se hayan olvidado del Oráculo? Sus predicciones nunca fallan. Lamento decirles esto, mis niños, pero todos morirán hoy. La humana los condujo directamente a sus tumbas”

“¡Ed!” dijo Emira con preocupación a su hermano “¡Todos están en peligro! No podemos hacer nada respecto a eso, ¡pero debemos ayudar a Luz! ¡Por eso madre alejo a Amity, Luz se dirige a una trampa!”

“¡Mierda! ¡¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos del Oráculo?!” dijo Edric “¡Necesitamos terminar con esto rápido e ir a ayudar a nuestra hermana y a Luz!”

“¿Qué están planeando ustedes dos?” preguntó Alador con seriedad “Ya les dije que morirán aquí, no importa que intenten, su destino esta sellado”

“Lo siento, pero nunca nos ha gustado seguir los caminos que otros escogieron para nosotros” dijo Edric.

Alador se rio “El destino no es algo que puedas elegir, mi muchacho. Intentamos darles un buen futuro, pero lo rechazaron, y este es el resultado, su inevitable muerte”

“Lo siento, padre, pero no planeamos morir aquí. Los detendremos a madre y a ti” dijo Emira con determinación “¡Han estado causando sufrimiento y dolor toda su vida, ha sido demasiado tiempo y debe terminar ahora!”

“Sigo esperando” los provocó Alador.

Edric y Emira no podían perder más tiempo, así que decidieron comenzar a mezclar su magia, si seguían tratando de pelear con su padre en combate cercano era evidente que no tendrían oportunidad, su experiencia lo hacían un adversario formidable. Los gemelos trazaron un gran círculo en conjunto, creando varias ilusiones de ellos por todo el salón. Alador solo levantó una ceja no creyendo en lo que los gemelos habían hecho tras su fallido intento de volverse invisibles.

“¿De verdad?” pregunto Alador con decepción “Puedo saber cuáles son los reales, de verdad se volvieron tontos después de pasar tanto tiempo con la humana”

Una ilusión de Emira le lanzó un disparo mágico a su padre, Alador solo vio de reojo el orbe mágico pero regreso su mirada a los gemelos, pero el disparo mágico lo golpeó fuertemente mandándolo algunos metros atrás, pero Alador aterrizo de pie. Alador estaba perplejo por el repentino golpe, paro también hizo que se enojara, así que le lanzó una bola de fuego a la Emira que lo ataco, pero cuando la bola de fuego golpeó la ilusión esta se desvaneció. Alador quedó aún más perplejo, no sabía que es lo que habían hecho.

“¿Qué sucede, papá?” dijo Emira con tono burlón “Pensé que habías dicho que sabias cuales eran los reales”

Los gemelos verdaderos se lanzaron contra su padre y chocaron sus bastones con el de Alador. Ahora estaba seguro de que ellos eran los reales, pero una ilusión de Edric le lanzó un disparo mágico. Teniendo la confianza de que estaba lidiando con los reales, no prestó atención a las ilusiones alrededor, pero el disparo mágico lo golpeó de nuevo empujándolo hacia atrás. Los gemelos aprovecharon y bebieron sus pociones de fuerza y comenzaron un ataque en conjunto.

Una de las ilusiones de Emira le lanzó una bola de fuego a su padre, Alador usó su bastón para bloquear el hechizo solo para ser golpeado por detrás por el verdadero Edric, lanzándolo fuertemente contra un pilar, pero Alador se detuvo con ayuda de su bastón. Una ilusión de Edric comenzó a lanzarle fragmentos de hielo, Alador invocó algunas manos de abominaciones grandes en el suelo para detener los fragmentos de hielo y entonces hizo surgir un pido de roca bajo la ilusión provocando que se desvaneciera. Pero caminos de fragmentos de hielo se dirigían hacia él por diferentes direcciones, voló con su bastón para evitar los afilados fragmentos pero fue golpeado por na bola de fuego conjurada por la verdadera Emira. Esta vez Alador apenas pudo caer de pie debido a la fuerza del hechizo, pero entonces fue sorprendido por una ilusión de Emira que lo abrazo por detrás, colgándose de su cuello.

“Hola, papi” dijo la ilusión con una sonrisa “¿Quieres jugar?” La ilusión brillo y entonces explotó en una poderosa llamarada de fuego, Alador fue enviado contra un pilar, estrellándose fuertemente él y cuarteándolo. Alador no podía entender que estaba pasando, estaba seguro de haber sentido el abrazo de Emira, pero entonces simplemente exploto en un hechizo de fuego, cada ilusión podía realizar hechizos sólidos, y eso no tenía sentido para él.

Alador se recuperó del golpe soló para ser atacado nuevamente por Edric, Edric lo golpeó fuertemente con su bastón y Alador lo bloqueó, pero Emira apareció junto a él y conjuro un disparo mágico lanzando al brujo lejos. Alador chocó con una de las ilusiones de Edric, la ilusión lo sujeto del brazo y le sonrió de forma malvada, la ilusión brillo y explotó en un gran fragmento de hielo. Un brazo y pierna de Alador quedaron atrapados en el fragmento de hielo, y antes de que Alador pudiera liberarse, los gemelos lo atacaron liberando todos esos sentimientos que tenían guardados desde hace mucho tiempo.

Emira lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago “¡¡Por todos esos años de opresión!!”

Entonces Edric salto y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el rostro “¡¡Por esas veces que nos torturaste!!”

Emira se giró a su lado y lo golpeó fuertemente en las costillas con un codazo “¡¡Este es por amenazar a nuestros amigos!!”

Edric giró en el aire dándole una fuerte patada en el rostro “¡¡Este es por haber intentado matarnos!!”

Los gemelos dieron un salto atrás y arremetieron contra su padre “¡¡¡Y esto es por lastimar a nuestra hermanita!!!” dijeron en unísono y lo golpearon fuertemente en el estómago al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo toser sangre, entonces los gemelos conjuraron una poderosa bola de fuego, creando una gran explosión entre ellos. Alador fue mandado a volar con tal fuerza que rompió algunos pilares una mesa enorme a su paso hasta que se estrelló con un último pilar, agrietándolo severamente, para finalmente caer al piso.

Alador se estaba levantando cuando uno de sus pies quedó atrapado en enredaderas, desvió su mirada para ver que sucedía y los gemelos aprovecharon la distracción para lanzarse contra él. Edric lanzó algunos fragmentos de hielo mientras que Alador lanzo una llamarada contra los fragmentos y después quemó las enredaderas, pero Edric continuó su camino a través de la llamarada con la intención de golpearlo de nuevo. Alador saltó hacia atrás pero fue recibido por una fuerte patada de Emira en la espalada, empujándolo contra Edric quien lo golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, mandándolo de vuelta hacia Emira quien lo golpeó con su bastón cargado con magia a Alador, mandándolo contra los escombros de uno de los pilares caídos. Mas enredaderas brotaron bajo Alador, sujetándolo por los tobillos, entonces las ilusiones restantes le lanzaron una mezcla de disparos mágicos, bolas de fuego y agujas de hielo. Alador se protegió con una barrera esta vez y los hechizos chocaron contra la barrera, sin embargo, la barrera solo se había agrietado un poco, los hechizos de las ilusiones no eran tan fuertes. Alador quemó las enredaderas y se levantó.

Los gemelos habían logrado sorprender a su padre al mezclar su magia, y eso les permitió emparejar un poco las cosas. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se había perdido, esa era quizás su mejor jugada. Los hechizos de ilusión carecían de potencia de ataque, y si creaban copias como la que Gus había creado gastarían mucha magia, sin mencionar que no era seguro que con eso podrían derrotar a su padre. Así que tendrían que valerse de todos sus artimañas para poder ganar este combate.

“¿Te gustó eso?” dijo Edric con una sonrisa engreída.

“Lamentaras habernos enlistado en el aquelarre del emperador” dijo Emira con seriedad.

“Eso nos permitió practicar todos los tipos de magia” dijo Edric, complementando las palabras de su hermana.

Alador los miró con un rostro lleno de ira, pero recuperó su compostura y le sonrió de forma malvada a los gemelos.

“¡Oh! Pero no los enlistamos por sus habilidades, lo hicimos para tener control absoluto sobre ustedes. Déjenme recordarles a los dos quien está a cargo aquí” Alador trazó un circulo de hechizo, pero nada pasó.

Edric y Emira se miraron mutuamente y entonces trazaron un gran círculo de hechizo en conjunto, lanzando una gran llamarada contra Alador.

Alador se protegió con una barrear y miró perplejo a los gemelos.

“¡¡Eso es imposible!! ¡¡Su magia ya debería estar sellada!!” gritó Alador enojado.

Ambos gemelos levantaron una ceja en confusión y se miraron mutuamente de nuevo, entonces Edric fingió sorpresa y golpeó la palma de su mano con su otro puño.

“¡Ah! Ya sé lo que está pasando aquí” dijo Edric con vos burlona “¡Creo que trató de activar los sellos de la marca del aquelarre!”

“¡Ah! ¿Era eso?” Emira también fingió sorpresa y cubrió su boca con su mano “Aw, lo lamentamos mucho, padre, debimos decírtelo al principio pero…”

“Ya no tenemos nuestras marcas del aquelarre” dijo Edric con una sonrisa “Nos acordamos de lo que tú y madre decían”

“Los tatuajes son para delincuentes y brujas sin sentido de la elegancia” dijo Emira haciendo una impresión de su madre. Entonces enrollaron sus mandas y le mostraron sus brazos libres de marcas.

“Y para ser honestos, ¡esa marca era horrible! Preferiría un mejor tatuaje como una Reptibestia masticando tu cabeza” dijo Edric.

“¡Oh! ¡Espere tanto para esto!” dijo Emira con una gran sonrisa irritante “Yo si tengo un tatuaje, pero desde luego solo mi novia puede verlo”

“Lo siento, pero ese truco no funcionara con nosotros nunca más” dijo Edric con una sonrisa irritante.

Los gemelos se lanzaron contra Alador aprovechando que estaba perplejo, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro lanzándolo hacia atrás, Alador los miro furiosamente de nuevo. Alador no podía creer que las ilusiones de los gemelos pudieran realizar magia por su cuenta, y ahora le habían mostrado que se habían librado de sus marcas por lo que ya no tenía control sobre ellos.

“¡Abominación! ¡Surge!” comandó Alador.

Una mano gigante brotó del suelo y dio un fuerte manotazo en el suelo para apoyarse, entonces una abominación gigante comenzó a salir del suelo lentamente entre Alador y los gemelos.

Los gemelos miraron la abominación gigante, de verdad era enorme, pero no dudaron ni un poco, necesitaban terminar esta pelea lo más pronto posible. Así que se lanzaron contra la abominación y comenzaron a lanzarle bolas fuego. Las bolas de fuego impactaron en su brazo haciendo que se disolviera en sustancia viscosa morada. La abominación gruñó pero comenzó a recuperar substancia. Alador invocó más abominaciones antes de que los gemelos pudieran hacer algo más.

“¡¡¡Abominaciones!!! ¡¡¡Mátenlos!!!”

Otras nueve abominaciones surgieron del suelo y comenzaron a lanzarse contra los gemelos. Los gemelos trazaron de nuevo un gran circulo de hechizo en conjunto conjurando más copias de sí mismos alrededor del gran salón. Los gemelos continuaron su ataque contra la primer abominación, giraron sus bastones para lanzare una gran llamarada contra la abominación causando que esta empezara a disolverse. Alador voló detrás de los gemelos y les lanzo una gran bola de fuego, pero algunas de las ilusiones conjuraron una barrera entre él y los gemelos mientras el resto de las copias comenzaron a lanzarle disparos mágicos. Alador comenzó a irritarse por eso, miro alrededor tratando de analizar a las copias en un intento de descubrir lo que los gemelos habían hecho. Algunas abominaciones estaban siendo aprisionadas por espinas mientras otras se disolvían por las bolas de fuego y disparos mágicos. Sin embargo, las abominaciones comenzaron a formarse de nuevo desde los charcos de sustancia viscosa.

Las abominaciones surgieron de nuevo desde los charcos y como a las copias ya no les quedaba magia estas fueron desvanecidas por las abominaciones hasta que solo quedaron los verdaderos Emira y Edric. Los gemelos trazaron de nuevo un círculo de hechizo en conjunto creando más copias de ellos. Alador miro cuidadosamente las copias. Las copias lanzaban hechizos contra las abominaciones, pero solo eran capaces de lanzar un único hechizo antes de desaparecer con un golpe. Alador sonrió, finalmente había notado que las ilusiones tenían una pequeña cantidad de magia que les permitía conjurar hechizos.

Las abominaciones surgieron de nuevo y los gemelos conjuraron más ilusiones. Esta vez Alador se concentró para sentir el rastro de magia y confirmó su teoría, las ilusiones tenían una pequeña cantidad de magia y la magia de los gemelos disminuía considerablemente cuando las creaban. Alador lanzo un disparo mágico débil contra una de las ilusiones y el golpe la empujo hacia atrás, pero no se desvaneció hasta que la golpeo con otro hechizo. Alador lanzó poderosos disparos mágicos contra las ilusiones, desvaneciéndolas antes de que pudieran lanzar un hechizo. Alador sonrió pues ahora sabia el secreto, pero al mismo tiempo estaba molesto porque eso era algo ‘imposible’ de hacer, no podía creer que los gemelos aprendieran a mezclar magia a tal grado y además de un humano.

Notando que su padre había descubierto el secreto de las ilusiones, Edric y Emira no podían permitirse gastar más magia en copias, el costo de crear ilusiones tan avanzadas era muy grande, y no podrían aguantar una batalla larga contra abominaciones infinitas, así que necesitaban terminar esto de una vez por todas. Las abominaciones arremetieron contra ellos, algunos con afiladas armas como brazos. Los gemelos esperaron hasta que las abominaciones estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, trazaron un hechizo sobre sus cabezas y una gran flama azul apareció en el aire sostenida por uno de sus brazos. En perfecta sincronía, los gemelos azotaron la flama en el suelo haciendo que esta se fundiera con el suelo congelando todo a su paso. Una vez que la onda toco a las abominaciones, el hechizo reaccionó y las abominaciones se congelaron al instante antes de que fragmentos de hielo brotaran de sus cuerpos dejando solo esculturas de hielo.

Alador enfureció ante eso, los gemelos seguían haciendo cosas imposibles y lo que era peor, estaban aguantando una pelea contra él a pesar de que les estaba dando una paliza al principio de la batalla. Estaba comenzando a perder su temperamento, pero no podía permitir que los gemelos notaran que estaban molestándolo, así que se relajó de nuevo. Comenzó a pensar en su siguiente movimiento, cuando repentinamente explosiones comenzaron a escucharse y el castillo comenzó a temblar. Lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo fuera de la habitación parecía ser tan intenso como su batalla, y eso le brindó a Alador lo que necesitaba para calmarse. Por su parte, los gemelos comenzaron a preocuparse, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo con su padre, necesitaban alcanzar a Amity pronto.

“Parece que no somos los únicos que se están divirtiendo” dijo Alador con una sonrisa “Su amiga humana pronto estará muerta, espero que se hayan despedido de ella”

“¡¡Cállate!!” gritó Emira y Edric azotó su bastón en el suelo haciendo que surgieran picos del suelo, rompiendo el hielo que los rodeaba. Entonces con un movimiento de su bastón, Emira lanzo varios fragmentos de hielo contra Alador.

Alador conjuro sus propios fragmentos de hielo haciendo que los fragmentos chocaran entre sí, dejando solo polvo de hielo flotando en el aire. Los tres fijaron sus miradas entre sí.

“Creo que es hora de terminar con esto, niños” dijo Alador, pero Emira actuó antes de que pudiera hacer lo que tenía en mente.

“Tienes razón” dijo Emira con frialdad “¡Pearce!” Los ojos del taliamigo de Emira brillaron y este extendió sus alas y una proyección de Pierce surgió del bastón. La proyección expandió su cola y en ese momento todos los ojos de su cola brillaron. Varias ilusiones de los gemelos aparecieron alrededor del cuarto, pero Alador no estaba sorprendido.

“¿De nuevo?” Alador suspiró “Pensé que habían aprendido la lección” Alador les lanzó una disparo mágico a los gemelos, pero estos se desvanecieron como si estuvieran hechos de humo. Alador se sorprendió ante eso, estaba seguro de que ellos eran los reales ya que no se habían movido de su lugar. Un par de los gemelos conjuraron un disparo mágico contra Alador, el brujo desvió el hechizo y les lanzó un disparo mágico contra esas copias, pero se desvanecieron como humo de nuevo. Alador estaba perplejo esta vez, estaba seguro de haber sentido a los gemelos en ese lugar. Alador lanzó una lluvia de disparos mágicos contra todos los gemelos en la habitación, pero todos se desvanecieron en el aire. No había rastro de los gemelos.

“¿Qué sucede, padre?” la voz de Emira resonó en la habitación, Alador no fue capaz de ubicarla “Pensé que habías dicho que era fácil encontrarnos”

Alador se tranquilizó y se mantuvo en su lugar, enfocándose en sus alrededores tratando de percibir el más mínimo de los movimientos en el salón, entonces el sonido de aleteos llamó su atención, el brujo se giró rápidamente para lanzar un disparo mágico. El disparo golpeó al taliamigo de Edric pero el pequeño murciélago simplemente exploto en murciélagos más pequeños quienes se perdieron entre la densa niebla. Alador entonces se percató de la niebla, nunca se dio cuenta en que momento fue rodeado por esta.

“Lo siento, padre, pero Vaati no se encuentra ahí” La voz de Edric también resonó en el salón, y nuevamente, Alador no pudo ubicarlo.

En un segundo, Alador estaba rodeado por varias copias de los gemelos, todas ellas mirándolo de forma penetrante con una mirada fría. Un par de los gemelos se lanzaron contra Alador, retrayendo sus brazos anticipando su golpe. Los gemelos soltaron el puñetazo y Alador se cubrió con su bastón, pero los gemelos pasaron a través de él. Alador quedo perplejo nuevamente, estaba seguro de haber sentido el rastro mágico de los gemelos, y repentinamente, recibió dos fuertes golpes en el estómago haciéndolo toser sangre. Alador fue empujado hacia atrás. Estiró su brazo listo para lanzar una bola de fuego pero se detuvo abruptamente, todos los gemelos habían desaparecido, y no era capaz de sentir el rastro mágico de los gemelos. Alador no sabía que estaba pasando, una bruja no podía hacer desaparecer su rastro mágico.

Alador se concentró fuertemente y localizo el rastro mágico de los gemelos. Lanzó un disparo mágico en esa dirección, pero nuevamente golpeó a Vaati, haciéndolo explotar en pequeños murciélagos. Alador parpadeó solo para verse rodeado nuevamente por numerosas copias de los gemelos. Una de las numerosas parejas de los gemelos arremetieron contra él nuevamente, con los brazos retraídos para soltar el puñetazo, pero esta vez Alador les lanzó un disparo mágico y el hechizo pasó a través de los gemelos. Alador bajo la guardia y se concentró en tratar de localizar a los gemelos antes de que pudieran golpearlo, pero esta vez los gemelos que estaban lanzándose frente a él lo golpearon fuertemente en la cara, mandándolo a estrellarse contra un pilar. Alador se recuperó inmediatamente y les lanzó una bola de fuego, pero los gemelos ya no estaban.

Alador no podía entender que es lo que estaba pasando, nunca había experimentado este tipo de ilusiones en su vida. Y eso se debía a que no era una ilusión común. Con todo el conocimiento que habían adquirido de los libros antiguos, los gemelos fueron capaces de llevar la ilusión al siguiente nivel, estaban alterando los sentidos de Alador. Realmente lo que Alador estaba viendo no estaba ahí, los gemelos nunca habían conjurado ilusiones de sí mismos. Edric y Emira estaban creando una increíblemente compleja y avanzada ilusión a través de los ojos de sus taliamigos. Los ojos en la cola de Pierce estaban alterando los sentidos de Alador, él estaba viendo lo que Emira quería que viera. Y la proyección de Vaati hacia lo mismo, la niebla era una creación de Edric a través del ojo de Vaati. Todo era una gran ilusión dentro de la mente de Alador.

Esta era la ilusión más poderosa jamás creada. Pudieron haber ganado esta batalla con ella, de no ser porque había un problema con ella. No estaba perfeccionada aún. El no perfeccionado hechizo tenía algunos contras. Para que el hechizo funcionara, Alador debía ver los ojos de Pearce y Vaati para que pudieran seguir alterando sus sentidos. Lo que realmente estaba pasando era que la proyección de Pearce aún estaba presente, oculta por la niebla, y cuando Vaati explotaba en pequeños murciélagos, estos guiaban la mirada de Alador directamente a los múltiples ojos de Pearce. El segundo problema era que la ilusión podía ser anulada con un fuerte golpe, era por eso que Vaati seguía apareciendo después de cada golpe que le daban, solo para mantener el hechizo y guiar a Alador hacia los ojos de Pearce. El tercero era que mientras los gemelos mantengan la ilusión son incapaces de conjurar algún otro hechizo, toda su magia estaba dirigida a la ilusión, así que solo podían hacer ataques físicos durante ese tiempo, y afortunadamente habían bebido una poción de fuerza. La cuarta era el consumo de magia, el meterse con la mente de alguien demanda mucha magia.

El hechizo estaba pensado para que prevaleciera con una sola mirada de los taliamigos, permitiendo a los gemelos conjurar otros hechizos para ganar la batalla sin esfuerzo, además cuando el hechizo estuviera perfeccionado demandaría menor cantidad de magia como cualquier otro hechizo, pero tres meses son un corto tiempo para crear y dominar un hechizo de ese calibre. Así que el mayor problema además del desgaste de magia era que si en algún punto Alador dejaba de mirar a los taliamigos la ilusión terminaría, y además los gemelos eran vulnerables contra hechizos destructivos al ser incapaces de conjurar otros hechizos. Y desafortunadamente ese fue el caso.

Los gemelos siguieron atacando de esa forma, su coordinación era perfecta, no solo entre ellos sino también con sus taliamigos. Alador no podía entender que pasaba, pero ese era el problema. Entre más golpes recibía, más se enfurecía. Y después de varios golpes de los gemelos, el líder del aquelarre explotó en furia.

“¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!” gritó Alador, liberando una gran ráfaga de magia que se expandió por todo el gran salón, cuarteando los pilares más cercanos.

Al ser incapaces de protegerse, los gemelos fueron golpeados por la poderosa ráfaga, mandándolos contra algunos pillares provocando que la ilusión terminara. Alador levitó a Emira y la lanzó con gran fuerza contra Edric. Los gemelos rompieron el pilar y rodaron por el suelo. Los gemelos se sujetaron del suelo pero se derraparon hasta que finalmente pudieron detenerse. Ambos miraron furiosamente a Alador con una gota de sudor en sus frentes. Si tan solo hubieran perfeccionado su hechizo hubieran podido terminado esta batalla.

“¡¡Ya tuve suficiente de sus hechizos infantiles!!” gritó Alador y trazó un circulo de hechizo. El Recipiente del Juggernaut apareció en su mano.

“¡¡¿Una reliquia?!!” preguntó Emira anonadada.

“No se sorprendan, niños” dijo Alador con una sonrisa malvada. Se sentía con el control de nuevo “No soy el único con una de las reliquias, cada líder tiene la reliquia de su aquelarre con ellos. Ustedes y sus amigos nunca tuvieron oportunidad”

Los rostros de los gemelos se tornaron en unos de horror, nada estaba yendo de acuerdo al plan, ahora no solo estaban preocupados por Luz y Amity, ahora estaban preocupados por todos. Y desde luego por quien más estaba preocupada Emira era…

“Viney…” dijo Emira inconscientemente.

“¡Oh! Así que Viney también es parte de esto” dijo Alador “¿Dónde está?”

Emira y Edric solo le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

Alador se rio “Bueno, no tiene importancia. Pero te diré quién está en cada lugar para que sepas quien probablemente mató a tu novia. Malphas, Kayra, el Oráculo y Bragi están en el Conformatorio, mientras que Korcha, Damon, Damián, Mavka y Balore están en Huesosburgo.

Los ojos de los gemelos se hicieron grandes cuando escucharon que la mitad de los líderes de los aquelarres estaban en cada lugar, y no era solo por Viney, los líderes de aquelarre no eran ninguna broma. Ahora de verdad estaban preocupados por todos.

“Debiste haberte mantenido escondida y nunca haber regresado, encanto” dijo Alador dirigiéndose a Emira “Pudiste haber tenido la vida que siempre quisiste. Espero que al menos hayas tenido tu momento especial con ella porque seguramente ya está muerta” dijo Alador de forma ruin “Pero no te preocupes, encanto, te mataré en un momento para que puedas reunirte con ella. ¡Oh! Y no olvides darle mis saludos, ¿quieres?” La reliquia brillo y una sustancia morada viscosa comenzó a brotar de la cima, creando un charco de la sustancia a los pies de Alador.

Emira gritó en furia y arremetió contra Alador. Edric la siguió y ambos le lanzaron una gran bola de fuego en conjunto pero una pared viscosa surgió del suelo y su hechizo se extinguió al chocar con la pared. La pared comenzó a transformarse en una mano gigante, y al igual que antes, la gran mano golpeó el suelo y la abominación comenzó a surgir de la sustancia viscosa. Muy pronto la gran abominación estaba frente a los gemelos, mirándolos fijamente con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

“Fin del camino, niños” dijo Alador con frialdad “¡¡Abominación, aplástalos!!” La abominación rugió. “Pero no los mates, quiero hacerlo yo mismo” le ordenó Alador a la abominación.

Entonces la abominación arremetió contra los gemelos. Los gemelos comenzaron a lanzarle poderosas bolas de fuego a la criatura, sin embargo los hechizos no le hacían nada. La abominación trató de golpearlos pero los gemelos esquivaron el ataque, la abominación era grande pero eso la hacía lenta por lo que los gemelos eran capaces de anticipar fácilmente sus movimientos. Después de varios intentos fallidos por golpear a los gemelos, la abominación se detuvo y brilló. La abominación comenzó a encogerse y se detuvo una vez que tenía el doble de tamaño que las brujas. Los gemelos no entendieron porque la abominación se encogió pero mantuvieron sus guardias arriba. La abominación rugió de nuevo y arremetió contra los gemelos, pero esta vez su gran velocidad los tomó por sorpresa. La abominación le dio una fuerte patada a Emira, haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra un muro, mientras que azotaba a Edric en el piso con su mano, entonces la abominación sujetó a Edric y lo lanzo contra un pilar provocando que este se rompiera, Edric calló fuertemente al piso.

Emira comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego a la abominación, pero una vez más no le hicieron nada, la abominación arremetió contra Emira y esta vez la chica le lanzó un disparo mágico obteniendo el mismo resultado. Edric se apresuró a su lado opuesto y comenzó a lanzarle fragmentos de hielo obteniendo el mismo resultado, las agujas simplemente se rompían al contacto con la abominación. El chico conjuro algunos picos pero la abominación solo pasaba a través de ellos derritiéndose y reformándose a sí misma. Los gemelos hicieron brotar varias espinas bajo la abominación tratando de aprisionarla, y muy pronto la abominación terminó envuelta en un capullo de espinas, pero la sustancia viscosa comenzó a salir entre las espinas tan solo un segundo después.

“¿Acaso han olvidado lo que hace el Recipiente del Juggernaut?” pregunto Alador con una sonrisa malvada “¿Por qué creen que la abominación en su interior es perfecta?” preguntó Alador a los gemelos.

No dijeron nada. Y ahora que lo pensaban, ¿qué hace a una abominación perfecta? Actúan como sirvientes sin mente, y la creación es más exitosa entre más humanoides se vean. Esta no era diferente a las otras creaciones de su padre. Todas ellas eran oponentes formidables.

Alador suspiró en decepción “Estoy muy decepcionado, niños. Mírenla cuidadosamente, su cuerpo es liso, no necesita batallar para mantener su forma. Además es resistente a todos los tipos de magia, es por eso que sus ataques no le hacen nada. Puede estar en una feroz batalla y no sentirá dolor ni dudara en hacer algo, no se detendrá hasta que logre su objetivo. Tiene cualidades ofensivas y defensivas increíbles. ¡Es el soldado perfecto!”

Los gemelos miraron a su padre con una gota de sudor en sus frentes, él nunca les hacía dicho que es lo que hacía la reliquia además de que contenía a la abominación perfecta. ¿Cómo se supone que derrotaría algo que es prácticamente inmune a la magia? Su hechizo de ilusión no funcionaría tampoco ya que no sabían si los sentidos de las abominaciones eran iguales que los de las brujas.

La abominación se reformó nuevamente a sí misma y arremetió contra Emira con un puñetazo, Emira esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado con la ayuda de su bastón solo para ser golpeada por un disparo mágico de Alador, mandándola contra la abominación. La abominación sujeto a Emira por la parte superior de su cuerpo y la azotó fuertemente contra el piso, haciendo que la chica se contrajera de dolor. Pero la abominación la levantó y la azotó nuevamente, entonces la golpeó fuertemente en el vientre haciéndola toser sangre. Entonces la abominación la levantó de nuevo y comenzó a aplastarla, Emira grito de dolor debido a la fuerza del agarre. Edric se apresuró a ayudar a su hermana y conjuro una barrera alrededor de ella, pero la barrera no pudo pasar a través del brazo de la abominación por lo que la fuerza del agarre no disminuyo. Con un hechizo, Edric transformo su bastón en una gran guadaña, una de las alas de su taliamigo transformándose en la afilada hoja, y trató de cortar el brazo de la abominación con lo que le quedaba de la poción de fuerza. Pero para sorpresa de Edric, la abominación regeneró la parte cortada instantáneamente una vez que la hoja pasó a través de este. La abominación golpeó a Edric con su otro brazo, mandándolo volar contra un pilar, entonces la abominación azotó a Emira en la pared rompiendo la barrera, y una vez que la barrera cedió, azoto nuevamente a Emira contra el piso.

“Abominación, aplasta a Edric” Alador le ordenó y la abominación soltó a Emira para arremeter contra Edric nuevamente.

Alador sujeto a Emira por su trenza, haciendo que diera pequeños quejidos por la brusquedad con la que la levantaba más el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo. Emira sujetó el brazo de Alador con ambas manos tratando de liberarse, pero la chica no tenía fuerzas tras los ataques de la abominación, ya se encontraba en mala forma.

“Míralo, Emira, cuanta perfección, así es como debe de ser” dijo Alador con voz despiadada “Pero abre tus ojos, encanto, o no veras a tu hermano dar su último suspiro”

Emira abrió un ojo y miró horrorizada como la abominación golpeaba y azotaba a Edric con brutalidad, la escena era demasiado dolorosa para ella y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Sabiendo que no tenía las fuerzas para liberarse, hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Emira soltó el brazo de Alador y este comenzó a reír pensando que el espíritu de Emira se había roto y devolvió su mirada hacia Edric y la abominación. Entonces Emira sujetó su trenza cerca de su cabeza, y con su otra mano conjuro un hechizo y una daga mágica apareció en su mano, y con un rápido movimiento cortó su cabello.

La repentina pérdida de peso hizo que el brazo de Alador se retrajera, provocando que este volteara a ver hacia abajo solo para retorcerse con gran dolor, Emira había usado toda su voluntad y fuerza para patear a su padre fuertemente en las bolas. Alador comenzó a arrodillarse así que Emira lo apuñaló en un costado con la daga mágica, entonces ella lo sujeto por el cuello de su capa y rodó sobre su espalda mandando a volar a Alador impulsándolo con su pierna, le chica se giró rápidamente, entonces sus manos brillaron y cruzó los brazos, intercambiando los lugares de Edric y Alador. La abominación golpeó fuertemente a Alador en el piso provocando que la daga penetrara más en su abdomen, el brujo tosió sangre pero su expresión se transformó en una de ira extrema, entonces conjuro una barrera a su alrededor debido a que la abominación no detuvo su asalto.

“¡Ed! ¡¿Estás bien?!” preguntó Emira mientras se arrodillaba. Edric se contrajo en profundo dolor, el ataque de la abominación lo dejó en muy mala forma también.

“C-creo que me rompí algo” dijo Edric mientras se arrodillaba “Ahora sé porque lo llaman el Juggernaut” el chico trató de reírse pero termino siseando de dolor.

El castillo se sacudió de nuevo y se escuchó como si algo grande hubiera colapsado en el castillo.

“¡¿Cómo vamos a detener esa cosa?! ¡Es inmune a todo!” dijo Emira mientras se levantaba. Edric se levantó también.

“No puede ser inmune a todo, debe tener alguna...” Edric dejó de hablar cuando volteó a ver a su hermana “¡Em! ¡Tu cabello!”

“Fue la única forma de liberarme de su agarre” dijo Emira un poco enojada “No podía soportar más verte siendo lastimado”

“Entonces se atrevió a hacer una de las tres cosas, ¿eh?” dijo Edric y regreso su mirada nuevamente a la abominación quien estaba tratando de romper la barrera.

“Dos” dijo Emira sin quitar su mirada de su padre.

Edric dejo salir una pequeña risa “De cualquier forma te ves bien, también te queda. Creo que a Viney le gustara”

Había tres cosas que hacían enfurecer a Emira tanto como Amity. La primera era que alguien lastimara a Viney en cualquier sentido. La segunda era que alguien lastimara a sus hermanos. Y la tercera era que alguien se metiera con su cabello, amaba su cabello, le tomo años hacerlo crecer así de largo y desde luego muchos cuidados para hacerlo suave y sedoso. Y Alador había hecho dos de las tres cosas, y sus comentarios sobre Viney no ayudaban tampoco, así que Emira estaba realmente molesta. Esa mirada Blight ahora estaba en su rostro.

“Gracias. Acabemos con ese imbécil y vamos a ayudar a nuestra hermana” dijo Emira con frialdad.

“Sí, ya hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo” dijo Edric “Y creo que hemos encontrado su punto débil”

“¿Lo notaste?” preguntó Emira.

“Sí. Acabemos con esto” dijo Edric.

Con furia extrema y con un repentino movimiento de su mano, la abominación fue lanzada contra el muro haciendo que se disolviera, la sustancia viscosa escurrió por la pared y la abominación comenzó a reformarse, Alador se levantó y sacó la daga de su cuerpo y esta se desvaneció.

“¡¡¡Criatura incompetente!!!” dijo Alador con una voz llena de ira “¡¡¡¿Acaso no puedes distinguir entre tu amo y tu objetivo?!!!”

La abominación solo gruño.

“¡¡No te quedes ahí!! ¡¡¡Mátalos!!!” ordenó Alador muy molesto.

La abominación comenzó a correr hacia los gemelos pero estos trazaron un gran círculo de hechizo en conjunto, y nuevamente, varias copias de ellos aparecieron alrededor del salón. Las ilusiones comenzaron a provocar a la abominación, y muy pronto la abominación no podía diferenciar entre los reales y las ilusiones, así que comenzó a arremeter contra las más cercanas. Las ilusiones esquivaban los ataques y cuando una se desvanecía, otra comenzaba a distraerla mientras los verdaderos peleaban contra Alador.

Era cierto que la abominación era fuerte y prácticamente inmune a la magia, pero carecía de conciencia al igual que el resto de las abominaciones, tenían solo la suficiente para obedecer a sus amos. Y está en particular parecía tener menos conciencia, estaba diseñada para ser un soldado perfecto y despiadado, de tal forma que al darle un objetivo esta no se detuviera hasta terminar su tarea.

Alador giro la cabeza de su bastón como si quisiera liberar a su taliamigo pero en su lugar desenvaino la espada oculta en su bastón y arrojó la funda lejos. “¡¡Suficiente de este juego!!”

Alador arremetió contra os gemelos y trazo varios círculos de hechizo con la punta de la espada, mandando una lluvia de bolas de fuego contra los gemelos. Edric y Emira conjuraron una barrera en conjunto y bloquearon todas las bolas de fuego, entonces le respondieron el ataque con disparos mágicos, sin embargo Alador simplemente los cortó con su espada haciéndolos desaparecer en el aire. Aun cuando tenía una profunda herida en su abdomen el brujo se movía como si nada. Los gemelos por su parte eran otra historia, la golpiza que les había propinado la abominación los había dejado en muy mala forma.

Alador blandió su espada tratando de cortar a Edric quien bloqueó el ataque con su bastón rodeado con magia para que pudiera soportar el espadazo. Emira le lanzó un disparo mágico pero Alador simplemente se protegió con una barrera. Edric comenzó a usar su bastón como una espada y forcejeó con su padre. Alador uso su mano libre para lanzare una bola de fuego a Edric empujándolo hacia atrás, entonces dirigió su atención hacia Emira. Al igual que Edric, Emira rodeó su bastón con magia y comenzó a forcejear con Alador mientras lo miraba con esa mirada fría.

“Qué lindo, encanto, tienes los ojos de tu madre” dijo Alador con una sonrisa molesta.

Eso hizo enojar tanto a Emira que esta golpeó a Alador con su bastón directamente en la herida abierta, provocando que este gritara de dolor. Aprovechando eso, Emira le lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego, mandándolo fuertemente contra la pared. Edric se recuperó y arremetió nuevamente contra su padre y blandió fuertemente su bastón, Alador bloqueó el ataque sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos, Edric hizo un movimiento rápido con su bastón haciendo a un lado la espada de Alador, permitiéndole golpearlo fuertemente en su herida. Edric golpeó el suelo fuertemente con su bastón e hizo brotar fragmentos de hielo, pero Alador se movió rápidamente para evadir el hechizo. Emira arremetió contra el nuevamente y comenzó a pelear con él, Edric se le unió y comenzó a atacar a Alador por el otro lado, y entre los dos comenzaron a darle problemas a Alador.

Alador enfureció y con una repentina ráfaga de magia mando a los gemelos en direcciones opuestas contra los pilares, haciendo que se estrellaran fuertemente en ellos. Se arrodillaron, preparándose para arremeter de nuevo contra Alador, cuando uno de los muros explotó, y Odalia y Amity aparecieron a través de la abertura peleando ferozmente. Odalia tenía esa sonrisa desagradable en su rostro, Amity estaba extremadamente furiosa. Edric y Emira miraron a su hermana con preocupación, Amity parecía bastante golpeada y para hacer las cosas peores, estaba perdida en su ira. Amity estaba lanzándole bolas de fuego a Odalia con ritmo implacable, pero Odalia se movió rápidamente a un lado de Amity y le lanzó un poderoso disparo mágico que la hizo estrellarse fuertemente contra un pilar.

“¡¡Mittens!!” gritó Emira mientras veía a su hermana levantarse de los escombros con un rostro lleno de ira.

“¡¡EMIRA!!” gritó Edric, llamando la atención de Amity.

“¿Hacía donde estas mirando?” dijo Alador con voz mortal. Emira se pasmó al escuchar la voz de su padre junto a ella.

Emira giró su mirada frente a ella solo para ver a Alador lanzándose contra ella, listo para darle el golpe de gracia con su espada. Al estar arrodillada, Emira era incapaz de reaccionar, entonces Alador dio una poderosa estocada apuntando directamente a su cabeza…

\--------------------

Amity fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó a alguien llamándola, desvió su mirada del escudo de la escuela y la dirigió hacia la entrada donde vio a Eda y Lilith caminando hacia ella. Maldijo dentro de su mente, no quería tener que lidiar con el tema del trabajo ahora, ni ningún otro día para ser honestos. No estaba interesada en nada después de aquel día.

“¡Hey, cabello de menta!” dijo Eda de forma alegre.

“Hola, Amity. Es bueno verte aquí” la saludó Lilith con una sonrisa.

“Eda, Lilith” dijo Amity sin emoción alguna.

La voz sin emociones hizo que Lilith sintiera una punzada en el pecho, sin embargo, no lo mostró y continúo sonriéndole a Amity. Una vez que se convirtió en una criminal buscada y comenzó a vivir en la Casa búho, se volvió muy cercana a Amity tras el tiempo que pasaron juntas ahí, ser su mentora dejo de ser un trabajo y se convirtió en su dicha, algo que realmente quería hacer, el guiar a Amity para que se convirtiera en una excelente bruja.

“¿Cómo estas, cariño?” preguntó Lilith de forma maternal.

“Estoy bien, gracias” respondió Amity sin rastro de emoción.

“Sí, te ves bien” Eda le giño el ojo pero no obtuvo reacción alguna por parte de la chica “Veo que no solo te vestiste bien hoy sino que además traes un hermoso arreglo floral. ¿Cuál es la ocasión, niña?” preguntó tratando de ver por si misma el comportamiento de Amity.

EL rostro de Amity se contrajo, ¿cómo era posible que Eda, sobre todas las brujas, olvidara que día era? La ira de Amity comenzó a brotar en su interior, la única emoción que mostraba cuando alguien le crispaba los nervios o cuando estaba en su peor momento, y desde luego Eda notó eso. Sin embargo, Amity no quería estallar de nuevo, no este día, así que se tranquilizó.

“Voy a ver a Luz el día de hoy” dijo Amity.

“Esas son unas flores muy bellas, estoy segura de que le encantaran” dijo Lilith con calidez.

“Por cierto, ¿tu hermana te dio nuestro mensaje?” Lilith le lanzo una mirada a Eda pero esta la ignoró.

“Sí, pero no gracias”

“¿Por qué no?” preguntó Eda tratando de crisparle los nervios.

El rostro de Amity se contrajo de nuevo, ahí estaba la conversación que quería evitar “Soy rica, ¿por qué necesitaría un trabajo?” dijo Amity un poco irritada. Y eso era parcialmente verdad, los jóvenes Blight habían heredado todo el dinero de las cuentas de sus padres después de la caída de Belos, sin embargo nunca tocaron ese dinero, nunca quisieron pensar en cuanta sangre se derramo por la familia Blight a través de las generaciones para reunir esa fortuna.

“Bueno pues esa no es excusa para haraganear por siempre, inclusive yo trabajo, ¡y yo odio el trabajo!” le respondió Eda.

Amity le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Eda que hizo que Lilith diera un paso atrás, sin embargo Eda ni siquiera se pasmo. La tensión podía sentirse en el aire. No queriendo empeorar las cosas, Lilith detuvo a su hermana.

“¡Suficiente, Edalyn!” dijo Lilith con firmeza “Está bien, Amity. La oferta siempre estará ahí para ti” le dijo a Amity con gentileza.

“¡Cielos! Solo estaba tratando de animarla” Eda fingió molestia y se cruzó de brazos “Tu ayuda nos serviría, sabes. Esos guardias no pueden decir ni una palabra antes de desmallarse. Y hay un pequeño cuarteto que está deseando realmente aprender de ti, y estoy segura que la mayoría de los estudiantes amarían aprender magia de una de las brujas más poderosas y además salvadora de las Islas Hirvientes”

“No lo soy” dijo Amity sin rastro de emoción nuevamente.

Eda suspiró “Lo que digas, chica. Como sea, Luz está en su lugar habitual, no te entretendremos más, solo vinimos a decir hola. ¡Oh! Y dile a mi pequeño mochuelo que iré a verla después”

“Dile hola a Liz de mi parte, por favor” dijo Lilith con una voz suave “Y cuídate, Amity”

“Gracias, lo haré” dijo Amity. Lilith no estaba segura si esa confirmación era porque le daría sus saludos a Luz o sobre que cuidaría de ella misma. Lilith y Eda observaron cómo Amity caminaba la senda que dirigía hacia el árbol rosa.

“Entonces, ¿qué piensas?” pregunto Eda con seriedad.

“Me rompe el corazón verla de esta manera” dijo Lilith con tristeza.

“Sí. La chica está realmente rota” dijo Eda mientras veía como Amity se perdía entre los arboles “Viney no estaba bromeando, no necesitas nada para alterar a la chica. Y maldición, esa mirada. Parece que Odalia dejó un pequeño regalo”

“¡Esa perra!” dijo Lilith enojada mientras apretaba sus puños.

“Estoy de acuerdo, pero al menos recibió su merecido” dijo Eda.

“Pero a que costo, Edalyn” dijo Lilith con preocupación “Romper esas cadenas solo para terminar así”

“Es más como que la chica nunca se liberó de esas cadenas, aun cuando esos imbéciles ya no están aquí” corrigió Eda “Y ese es el problema. Y si no hacemos nada sobre eso entonces esos monstruos habrán ganado realmente”

“Espero que tu plan funcione, hermana” dijo Lilith con una voz llena de esperanza.

“Para ser honesta, yo también” remarcó Eda.

Mientras que las hermanas Clawthorne miraban el horizonte, Amity estaba caminando hacia su destino final, y cuando el árbol rosa estuvo a la vista sus memorias comenzaron a torturarla de nuevo…

\--------------------

**[Insertar música sugerida No. 2]**

Amity gritó en furia y se lanzó contra su madre solo para que Odalia saliera volando fuera de la habitación, Amity apresuro su vuelo cuando Odalia lo hizo. Amity nunca escucho a Luz porque estaba perdida en su ira. Amity persiguió a su madre a través del castillo, la chica lanzó bolas de fuego pero Odalia las esquivaba mientras se reía de ella, lo que provocaba que Amity enfureciera más. Después de algunas vueltas, Odalia guio a Amity hacia el cuarto de las reliquias, Alador estaba junto a la puerta, él había estado viendo toda la interacción con un hechizo. Cuando Odalia pasó, esta le sonrió y este asintió con la cabeza. Amity pasó un segundo después sin notar la presencia de su padre debido a su ira.

Amity entro al cuarto de las reliquias, la puerta se cerró detrás y una barrera brillo sobre ambas puertas de la habitación. Odalia estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación esperando por Amity con esa desagradable sonrisa. Amity arremetió contra ella y blandió su bastón contra su madre, pero Odalia simplemente esquivó el ataque. Amity trato de golpear a Odalia con una mezcla de bastonazos y bolas de fuego, pero Odalia evadió cada intento de Amity.

“¡¡¡¿Por qué no peleas, cobarde?!!!” exclamó Amity.

“Porque no quiero pelear contigo, querida. Estoy realmente preocupada por ti, ¡desapareciste por tres meses completos! ¡Te volviste contra tu familia! ¡Y estas tratando de destruir nuestra sociedad al atacar el castillo!” dijo Odalia con preocupación fingida.

“¡¡Cállate!!” gritó Amity y le lanzo otra bola de fuego magenta a su madre “¡¡¡Si vas a mentir entonces solo cállate!!!”

Odalia le sonrió de forma engreída y comenzó a reírse, lo que hizo que Amity se enojara más.

“Te odio…” Amity le lanzo una bola de fuego contra su madre quien bloqueó el ataque con su bastón.

“¡Te odio!” Amity lanzó otra bola de fuego con el mismo resultado.

“¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!” Amity gritó y le lanzó una bola de fuego a su madre quien uso su bastón pero la fuerza del hechizo la empujó hacia atrás.

Amity se lanzó contra Odalia y comenzaron a combatir con sus bastones “Has estado controlándome toda mi vida. ¡Alejaste a todos mis amigos porque no eran útiles para ti! ¡¡Me hiciste terminar mi amistad con Willow, mi mejor amiga!! ¡¡¡Después trataste de matar a Boscha después de que nos volvimos como hermanas!!! ¡¡¡¡Y trataste de matar a mis hermanos, la única familia que se preocupaba por mí!!!!” Amity dio un fuerte bastonazo, empujando a Odalia hacia atrás para después lanzarle una bola de fuego, Odalia conjuro una barrera para bloquear el hechizo “¡Nunca me importó el dinero ni los regalos costosos que me dabas! ¡¡Solo quería una madre!! ¡¡Una madre cariñosa que me apoyara, que me amara!! ¡¡¡Pero solo eres una maldita perra que nunca se preocupó por mí!!!” Amity lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego que rompió la barrera de Odalia, entonces ambas arremetieron la una contra la otra, chocando sus bastones en medio de la habitación.

“¡Oh! ¿Eso era lo que te preocupaba, querida? Lo siento, no lo sabía. Pero ahora me haces dar cuenta de que… ¡Eres realmente patética!” dijo Odalia con frialdad y una sonrisa desagradable. Los ojos del taliamigo de Odalia brillaron y manos de abominación sujetaron los tobillos de Amity haciéndola voltear a sus pies, Odalia aprovecho para mandar a volar a Amity con una bola de fuego, haciéndola chocar contra un pilar. Amity se contrajo de dolor por el golpe pero se recuperó inmediatamente y la chica se levantó.

“Y te equivocas, querida” dijo Odalia con seriedad “De verdad me preocupo por ti. ¿Por qué crees que hacíamos todas esas cosas? Queríamos que tú y tus hermanos llegaran a la cima. Si te hicimos terminar tus amistades fue porque no lograrías nada al estar con ellos, queríamos que te rodearas con gente que te hiciera crecer, como Skara y Boscha, ambas descendientes de líderes de aquelarres. Es por eso que te hicimos hacerlo, las brujas menores nunca fueron tus verdaderas amigas, querida Te hubieran lastimado en algún momento, solo porque les daría envidia tu éxito. Solo estábamos protegiéndote”

Amity golpeo fuertemente el suelo con la base de su bastón e hizo surgir fragmentos de hielo hacia Odalia quien hizo lo mismo, los fragmentos colisionaron creando un gran fragmento de hielo lleno con agujas de hielo. Amity se movió a velocidad luz colocándose junto a su madre y blandió su bastón cargado con magia contra Odalia, ambos bastones chocaron, creando una onda expansiva por el poder de sus cargas mágicas. “¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¡¡Solamente te importaba el estatus de sus familias!!! ¡¡Además me volví amiga de Willow nuevamente, y yo seguía siendo la mejor estudiante y fue gracias a mis amigos, con su apoyo!! ¡¡Y me uní al aquelarre del emperador por mi propio derecho, nunca necesite su recomendación, domine las pruebas con mi propia fuerza!! ¡¡Ellos sabían que lo lograría, ellos creían en mí!!”

“Entonces déjame preguntarte, ¿por qué te dieron la espalda?” preguntó Odalia con voz seria “¿No se suponía que eran tus amigos? Aun así, te dieron la espalda cuando hiciste lo que la ley demandaba que hicieras. Y eso no es todo, se preocupaban más por los rebeldes que por la ‘muerte’ de tus hermanos. Entonces, se alejaron cuando perseguiste a los rebeldes, aun cuando no matabas a ninguno de ellos”

“¡¡¡Eso no es verdad!!! ¡¡¡Fuiste tú quien intentó matar a mis hermanos!!!” gritó Amity y conjuro una gran bola de fuego, Odalia copió el hechizo de Amity y las bolas de fuego explotaron entre ellas, ambas fueron repelidas por la explosión y se deslizaron por varios metros antes de detenerse. Amity y Odalia fijaron sus miradas.

“Pero nadie lo supo hasta que la humana los salvó, y puedo recordar que eso fue varios meses después, querida. Tu creíste que habían sido asesinados por rebeldes y ellos también lo creyeron, ¿entonces porque te dieron la espalda?”

“¡¡¡CALLATE!!!” gritó Amity e invocó una abominación. La abominación arremetió contra Odalia solo para chocar contra su abominación a mitad de la habitación, y tras forcejear un poco ambas abominaciones se disolvieron en liquido viscoso. Aun con toda la furia que Amity estaba sintiendo, sabía que su madre estaba tratando de manipularla de nuevo, haciéndola dudar de sus amigos, pero ellos tenían razón, tenían el derecho de darle la espalda. Después de todo, ella mató brujas inocentes, aun cuando se habían rendido. Además tampoco se comportó apropiadamente, simplemente se enojó con sus amigos porque no aprobaban lo que había hecho. De hecho, había sido ella quien les dio la espalda. “¡¡Ellos nunca me dieron la espalda!! ¡¡Fui yo…fui yo quien les dio la espalda!! ¡¡Y todo por tu culpa!!”

Amity y Odalia arremetieron con sus bastones y comenzaron a pelear en el aire, la batalla era intensa. Si alguien pudiera ver su batalla solo vería un rastro de luz magenta y uno violeta colisionando en el aire siendo repelidas entre sí solo para arremeter la una contra la otra nuevamente. Amity lanzó una bola de fuego y se lanzó contra Odalia nuevamente, Odalia desvió la bola de fuego de vuelta a Amity quien la cortó por la mitad con un movimiento de su mano. Amity y Odalia chocaron sus bastones y comenzaron a forcejear, ninguna de las dos cediendo terreno. Odalia tenía esa sonrisa desagradable en su rostro mientras que Amity la miraba furiosamente. Amity y Odalia giraron en su lugar para dar un fuerte bastonazo, pero al mismo tiempo trazaron un círculo de hechizo con sus pies. Ambas retrocedieron y surgieron unas manos grandes de abominación del círculo, las manos chocaron y entrelazaron sus dedos para comenzar a forcejear, la fuerza de las abominaciones era la misma. Amity corrió hacia las abominaciones, su mano libe brillando un color azul cielo, mandando una pequeña ventisca hacia las abominaciones, congelándolas casi inmediatamente. Después hizo pedazos las abominaciones con un disparo mágico, y con un giro, Amity lanzo los fragmentos de hielo contra su madre. Odalia se protegió con una barrera, los fragmentos de hielo perforaron la barrera pero se atascaron a medio camino, el resto de los fragmentos de hielo se clavaron en la pared detrás de ella. Odalia desvaneció la barrera y los fragmentos cayeron al piso, había una mirada demente en su rostro.

“¡Todo lo que hice fue porque te amaba!” dijo Odalia con su sonrisa desagradable.

Amity continuó lanzándole bolas de fuego a Odalia, cada una llevando todas esas emociones contra su madre “¡¡¡¡MENTIROSA!!!! ¡¡¡ME LASTIMASTE, FISICA Y EMOCIONALMENTE!!! ¡¡PASE LA MITAD DE MI VIDA LASTIMANDO GENTE POR TU CULPA!! ¡¡¡ME HICISTE HACER COSAS HORRIBLES!!! ¡¡¡ME HICISTE MATAR A OTROS!!! ¡¡¡ME HICISTE LASTIMAR A LA PERSONA QUE MAS ME IMPORTABA!!!”

“Y si ella es quien más te importa, ¿por qué estás aquí conmigo en lugar de estar con ella en la sala del trono?” Odalia le sonrió de forma malvada.

Eso sacó a Amity de su furia y a chica se congeló en sus pasos, miro alrededor y finalmente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el cuarto de las reliquias, pero no había ninguna reliquia en él.

“¡Ah, finalmente te diste cuenta!” Odalia se rio “Este es el cuarto de las reliquias, pero las reliquias están con sus respectivos líderes de aquelarre. Y desde luego los líderes de aquelarre están matando a tus amigos en el Conformatorio y Huesosburgo” su sonrisa malvada se hizo aún más grande.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Amity perpleja.

“¡Por el Titán, Amity!” dijo Odalia con tono de regaño “¡¿De verdad pensaste que no sabíamos de su plan de atacar el castillo y los otros lugares?! El Oráculo lo predijo con suficiente tiempo para preparar las contramedidas adecuadas. Tal vez hay levantamientos por toda la isla pero sabíamos que se concentrarían en esos tres lugares. Así que los líderes de cuatro aquelarres están en el Conformatorio y Huesosburgo, y desde luego tu padre y yo estamos aquí para proteger el castillo. Lamento decirte esto, querida, pero quien sea que este en los otros lugares sufrirá una muerte horrible”

Amity comenzó a entrar en pánico, sus amigos estaban en peligro, no sólo los líderes de aquelarre estaban ahí, tenían las reliquias con ellos. Los líderes de aquelarre eran fuertes por su cuenta, pero con las reliquias en sus manos serian extremadamente poderosos. Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo que Amity entrara en pánico.

_“¡Pero que estúpida! ¡¡¡¡Eres estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!!!!”_ pensó Amity _“¡¿Como pude olvidarme del Oráculo?! ¡Yo! ¡¡¡Aun cuando Barcus se ofreció a hacer una predicción para nosotros nunca cruzó por mi mente que Belos podría haber consultado al Oráculo!!! ¡¡¡Por eso nunca nos encontramos con guardias durante el caminó, estaban esperándonos!!! Y nosotros… ¡¡¡¡LUZ!!!! ¡NO! Tranquilízate, Edric y Emira se quedaron atrás junto con ella, estarán bien, son tres contra el emperador, aun si mi padre se mete en su camino son tres contra uno”_ Amity se tranquilizó y miro de forma penetrante nuevamente a su madre.

“¡Ellos estarán bien, son más fuertes de lo que piensas!” dijo Amity con confianza para no mostrar su preocupación, pero en verdad estaba preocupada. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer por sus amigos, solo esperar que sus amigos ganarían o por lo menos aguantarían hasta que pudieran ir a ayudarlos. “¡Y Belos no tiene oportunidad, Luz y mis hermanos lo derrotaran, incluso si padre se mete en su camino él no podrá contra los tres al mismo tiempo!”

“¡Ooo! ¿Estas segura, querida?” dijo Odalia engreídamente, trazó dos grandes círculos de hechizo y dos imágenes aparecieron en ellos.

En una de ellas estaban Edric y Emira peleando con Alador, o al menos tratando de resistir porqué Alador les estaba dando una paliza despiadada. Y en el otro estaba Luz luchando contra Belos, ambos lanzándose poderosos hechizos el uno contra el otro. Los ojos de Amity se hicieron grandes con horror cuando un disparo mágico golpeó a Luz mandándola hacia atrás, pero giró rápidamente en el aire y aterrizó sobre su rodilla para lanzarse de nuevo contra el emperador. Entonces Odalia desvaneció los hechizos.

Amity entró aún más en pánico _“¡¡¡No no no no no!!! ¡¡¡¿Pero qué he hecho?!!! ¡¡Dejé a Luz atrás y ahora está peleando contra Belos por su cuenta!! Ella confió en mí y yo solo…¡¡¡¡argh!!!! No puedo perder más tiempo con madre, ¡¡necesito terminar esto ahora!! Lo siento, Luz, solo… solo resiste, ya voy”_

“Espero que te hayas despedido de la humana, querida. El emperador la estaba esperando desde el día que regresó a las islas” la sonrisa de Odalia se hico grande nuevamente “Para ser honesta, me sorprendió que no intentaras buscarla después del incidente de la biblioteca” eso hizo que Amity se pasmara.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” Amity preguntó perpleja.

“¡Oh cielos!” Odalia comenzó a reír “¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta que la misteriosa bruja era tu pequeña novia? Era bastante obvio, querida”

“¡Mentirosa! ¡No lo supiste hasta que peleamos en Hexside!” dijo Amity enojada “¡Tú misma lo dijiste ese día!”

“Pero lo supimos todo el tiempo, querida. No fue difícil descubrir su identidad. ¿Quién más aparecería de la nada y asaltaría la biblioteca para robar algunos libros, especialmente los de la sección restringida, para después robar cosas específicas por todas las islas solo para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro ni lastimar a nadie?” dijo Odalia con voz alegre “Además si lo que tus hermanos dijeron es cierto, estoy segura de que viste las memorias de Boscha. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que le dije a Boscha cuando la apuñale?”

_…Shh, shh, shh, Estoy tan decepcionada de ti, mi querida Boscha. Eres una de los mejores soldados del emperador, y aun así, fuiste derrotada fácilmente por una simple humana…_

Los ojos de Amity se hicieron grandes en sorpresa cuando recordó el recuerdo. Era verdad, su madre sabía que Luz era el Mochuelo desde el principio.

“Ella era la única que podía desvanecerse sin dejar rastro gracias al portal, era bastante obvio, querida. Y sabíamos que es lo que estaba buscando, así que fue fácil seguirle la pista. Y aun cuando no fuimos capaces de encontrarla, sabíamos cuál era su objetivo. Después de todo, ella nos lo dijo desde el principio” Odalia se rio malévolamente con una gran sonrisa, entonces trazó un circulo y el recuerdo de su encuentro con Luz apareció, mostrándole a Amity lo que habían dicho ese día.

_…Entrégame la llave, humana, y las liberare…_

_…¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡LAS LIBERARE Y TE DESTRUIRE!!!..._

Entonces Amity se dio cuenta, sus ojos se hicieron grandes por la sorpresa. Odalia tenía razón, todo lo que Luz hizo después de regresar a las Islas Hirvientes fue robar ingredientes para encontrar una poción para revertir la petrificación. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante obvio, no había rastros de violencia ni nada, los objetos simplemente desaparecían, incluso los que tenían un hechizo de rastreo en ellos. Todo lo de la rebelión llegó después, cuando sus amigo comenzaron a estar en peligro, y también era bastante obvio, la marca, el atuendo, todo. _“¡¿Cómo es qué no lo noté antes?! Si me hubiera dado cuenta desde el principio, nada de esto estaría pasando. Nadie hubiera resultado herido. ¡Pude haber enmendado las cosas con Luz! Y yo no habría…Yo…”_ Amity comenzó a sentir culpa de nuevo.

“Sé que es lo que estás pensando, querida. Si te hubieras dado cuenta antes nada de esto hubiera pasado” Odalia se rio burlonamente “Pero te aseguro que hubiera pasado de cualquier forma. No podrías haber hecho nada sobre esto. ¿Sabes por qué, querida? ¡Porque eres inútil! Siempre dices que eres la bruja más lista y poderosa de las islas, pero no pudiste descubrir algo tan simple”

Amity miró furiosamente a su madre, entre sus palabras y sus pensamientos, estaba comenzando a enojarse de nuevo.

“Pero debo admitir que yo tampoco soy perfecta, fue un error haberte hecho alejar a la humana. Quizá podríamos haber obtenido la llave del portal más fácilmente contigo estando cerca de ella, y pudimos haber complacido al Titán hace cuatro años, pero…” La sonrisa de Odalia se convirtió en un rostro de asco “Solo el pensar en la sucesora de la familia Blight con semejante… semejante ‘criatura’, era bastante desagradable para mi pensar en eso. Solo piensa en la reputación de la familia si alguien hubiera sabido que una Blight se sentía atraída por una humana. No podía permitir eso, querida, podría haber arruinado tu futuro, nuestro futuro”

“No. La llames. ¡Criatura!” Amity le lanzó una mirada asesina a Odalia.

“¡Oh cielos!” Odalia comenzó a reír “Lo siento, querida. Tienes razón, tu pequeña novia estará muerta pronto, no es correcto referirse así a las cosas muertas. Creo que no será más que carne molida, quizá el emperador te permita conservar un pedazo o algún hueso cuando termine con ella para que no la extrañes” Odalia le sonrió de forma desagradable a Amity.

Amity prácticamente le gruñó mostrándole los colmillos a Odalia “¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti!”

“Ven, querida” Odalia tomó una postura defensiva “Vamos a moldearte en lo que necesitas ser”

Amity grito furiosa y se lanzó contra Odalia quien le sonreía malévolamente. Había logrado su objetivo, enfurecer a Amity.

Amity cargó su bastón con magia y lo blandió fuertemente contra Odalia quien esquivó el ataque y conjuro una bola de fuego a un lado de Amity, mandándola a volar contra un pilar haciéndolo colapsar. Amity salió de los escombros y se lanzó nuevamente contra Odalia, su bastonazo fue esquivado por su madre una vez más, Odalia solo le sonrió malévolamente. Amity realizó una patada giratoria, pero fue bloqueada por el bastón de Odalia mientras invocaba una mano de abominación que surgió del suelo y golpeó fuertemente a Amity, mandándola estrellarse contra la pared. Inmediatamente, Amity se lanzó contra su madre de nuevo y comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego, pero Odalia simplemente esquivo las bolas de fuego y cuando sus bastones chocaron, pateó fuertemente a Amity en el vientre haciéndola toser un poco de saliva y empujándola hacia atrás provocando que la chica rodara en el suelo.

Con cada golpe que fallaba, con cada golpe que recibía y con cada sonrisa de Odalia, Amity se enojaba más y más. Su ira estaba cegándola, haciendo que sus movimientos fueran predecibles e imprecisos, haciéndola un blanco fácil.

Amity gritó furiosamente y arremetió contra su madre nuevamente, Odalia se rio y esquivo el ataque de Amity una vez más, entonces golpeó a Amity fuertemente en el vientre con su taliamigo. Los ojos de su taliamigo brillaron y un disparo mágico lanzó a Amity al aire, haciendo que se estrellara en el techo de la habitación. Odalia arremetió contra ella y la pateó fuertemente en el vientre, provocando que sus ojos se hicieran grandes y que tosiera sangre esta vez. Cuando Amity comenzó a caer, Odalia la golpeó fuertemente en la espalda con su bastón cargado con magia, lanzando a Amity al piso, rompiéndolo con el impacto. Odalia le lanzó una bola de fuego a Amity pero la chica esquivo el ataque saltando hacia un lado. Amity limpio el rastro de sangre de su boca con la manga de su ropa y arremetió contra su madre, había una mirada asesina en el rostro de Amity. Odalia se lanzó contra Amity y sus bastones chocaron, forcejearon por unos segundos antes de que ambas retrocedieran, Amity giró su bastón lanzando una gran llamarada magenta contra su madre, pero Odalia apareció junto a Amity y la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro con su bastón. Amity cayó de espaldas, el golpe la dejo con la nariz sangrando y la chica hizo una mueca de dolor. Sin embargo, su madre continúo con su ataque. Odalia golpeo el suelo con su bastón haciendo que un pilar de roca surgiera del suelo, golpeando fuertemente a Amity en la espalda, Amity fue lanzada a través de la habitación pero su madre arremetió contra ella, y con una fuerte patada en el vientre, lanzó a Amity contra el piso, entonces tres disparos mágicos golpearon a Amity mientras estaba en el suelo, una gran nube de polvo rodeó a Amity. Odalia aterrizo suavemente y sonrió malévolamente hacia donde se encontraba Amity.

Amity salió de loa nube de polvo y grito muy furiosa mientras se lanzaba contra su madre, Odalia continuó sonriéndole. Amity trató una y otra vez de golpear a Odalia, pero fallaba una tras otra. Odalia por su parte estaba dándole una paliza a Amity, estaba deleitada por el comportamiento de su hija, y disfrutaba cada golpe que le daba a Amity. No había nada que disfrutara más que ver el rostro de sufrimiento de Amity. Después de varios intentos de Amity, Odalia le dio un rodillazo en el rostro, provocando que Amity se cubriera la cara con su mano libre, entonces Odalia colocó su mano frente al vientre de Amity y conjuro una poderosa bola de fuego, haciendo que Amity se estrellara contra una pared, cuarteándola y provocando que rebotara duramente contra el piso.

Amity se levantó en sus cuatro y comenzó a jadear, abrió sus ojos solo para ver gotas de sangre caer de su rostro. Amity apretó sus puños y gruño enojada.

“Eres una desgracia” dijo Odalia con frialdad “Mírate, alardeando que eres fuerte e inteligente pero no puedes darme ni un golpe. Eres patética. Este es el resultado de seguir a una humana. ¿Qué podrías aprender de ella de cualquier forma?”

_“Sí…Ella tiene razón”_ pensó Amity _“Soy simplemente patética”_

_“No, no lo eres”_ la voz de Luz resonó en su cabeza, sacándola de su furia y haciéndola recordar un día cuando estaban teniendo combates de práctica.

\--------------------

Después de dos meses de leer y aprender de los libros antiguos, todos decidieron que era tiempo de poner en práctica lo que habían aprendido hasta ese punto. Luz decidió que tuvieran un combate a la vez para que todos pudieran aprender de los demás al ver sus combates. Fueron a una montaña cercana para que no lastimaran a ningún ser vivo durante sus batallas. Luz pensó en emparejarlos para que los combates estuvieran balanceados, pero antes de formar las parejas Boscha se levantó con entusiasmo y apuntó a Amity.

“¡Me debes una revancha por nuestro último entrenamiento!” retó Boscha a Amity.

“¿Acaso quieres perder de nuevo?” Amity le sonrió engreídamente a Boscha “Yo no tengo problema con eso, pero creo que deberíamos esperar a que Luz diga quien peleara con quien”

“¡Oh, vamos! He estado esperando por esta revancha por un largo tiempo, y todavía más por mis heridas” Boscha hizo un puchero.

Luz estaba renuente, la chica sobaba la parte trasera de su cabeza “Yo… no estoy segura”

Boscha le rogó a Luz con tres ojos de cachorro triste “¡Por favoooooor!”

Luz se rio ligeramente y cedió ante los ojos de cachorro triste de Boscha “Está bien, creo que será apropiado. Como ustedes dos han realizado todo tipo de magia desde hace tiempo, creo que será una buena oportunidad para que los demás vean cómo usar múltiples tipos de magia en el campo de batalla”

“¡¡¡Siiii!!!” Boscha dijo con entusiasmo y alzo su puño al aire “¡Espero que ya te hayas recuperado por completo de cuando Luz pateó tu trasero, porque voy a golpearte taaan fuerte que no serás capaz de sentarte desde hoy hasta que regresemos a casa!” a provocó Boscha.

“¡¡¡Oye!!!” Amity reprochó “¡Fue una batalla igualada!!”

“¡No, no lo fue!” gritó Emira.

“¡Ella pateó tu trasero totalmente!” complementó Edric.

Amity soló dejo salir un quejido “¡Espero que hayas disfrutado el poder moverte porque no podrás hacerlo de nuevo por un año!”

“Si si… Lo que digas” Boscha le sonrió de forma engreída “Adelante, hermana”

“Bien. Quiero una pelea limpia, y recuerden que es una pelea de práctica, no se sobrepasen con sus ataques” dijo Luz y tomó asiento en una roca cerca de los otros “¡Comiencen!”

Amity y Boscha arremetieron la una contra la otra y comenzaron la pelea. Todos observaron detenidamente el combate de ambas chicas, nunca las habían visto pelear la una contra la otra, y era una pelea impresionante. Pero inclusive Boscha sabía que Amity era más fuerte que ella, pero eso no quería decir que no le diera pelea a Amity. Y había una diferencia, ahora sabían cómo mezclar magia, así que la batalla se acaloró un poco. Y en algún punto, Boscha tomó a Amity por sorpresa cuando debajo de Amity brotó un bulbo que explotó, congelando el suelo incluyendo los pies de Amity, aprisionándola. Aun cuando Boscha era ya una mejor persona, le seguía gustando molestar a sus amigos, y Amity no era la excepción. Así que invocó una abominación de lodo e hizo que le lanzara su cabeza a Amity por lo que a chica termino cubierta en lodo. Entonces Boscha trazó un hechizo, moldeando el lodo de tal forma que Amity pareciera un gato, causando que todos se rieran ante la broma.

“¿Qué sucede, señorita perfecta? ¿Necesitas que baje un poco la intensidad?” dijo juguetonamente Boscha con una sonrisa burlona y continuó riéndose de Amity. Pero las palabras de Boscha y las risas desencadenaron algo dentro de Amity.

“Acabare contigo” dijo Amity enojada y mirando a Boscha con ojos fríos, haciendo que Luz abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

“Vamos, Mittens, solo es una práctica. Sé que te tomas esto muy en serio pero trata de divertirte un poco” dijo Emira mientras cubría su boca con una mano.

Amity se liberó de la trampa de hielo y arremetió contra Boscha a una velocidad increíble, tomando a Boscha por sorpresa, golpeándola fuertemente con un disparo mágico que la mandó estrellarse fuertemente contra la montaña.

“Eso de verdad dolió” dijo Boscha adolorida mientras se contraía por el duro golpe.

“¡Alto!” ordenó Luz, sin embargo Amity se lanzó de nuevo contra Boscha.

“¡Blight, detente!” gritó Luz esta vez, pero Amity continuó su camino y encendió su mano en fuego. Los ojos de Boscha se hicieron grandes mientras miraba horrorizada como Amity se lanzaba contra ella con una mirada realmente fría, lista para lanzar una bola de fuego.

Luz se movió a una velocidad increíble y se colocó entre ambas brujas “¡¡¡¡DIJE ALTO!!!!” Luz gritó enojada y conjuro un poderoso disparo mágico en frente de Amity, mandándola contra una gran roca y rompiéndola. Amity rodó varias veces antes de aterrizar boca abajo, se levantó en sus cuatro y agitó su cabeza mientras la sujetaba con una mano. Amity levantó la mirada para ver a todos. Edric Emira la veían muy preocupados mientras que el resto la veían con temor, especialmente Boscha, Luz estaba frunciéndole al piso con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Amity comenzó a temblar y salió volando del lugar, sus hermanos la llamaron pero la chica no se detuvo.

Amity regresó al lago donde ella y Luz habían habado la noche que pelearon en Hexside, se sentó en la misma roca y abrazó sus piernas y miró por un largo tiempo el lago con una mirada perdida. Después de algún tiempo, Luz aterrizó y se sentó junto a ella.

“¿Cómo sabias que iba a estar en este lugar?” preguntó Amity con tristeza.

“No es difícil encontrar un rastro mágico en este mundo sabes” Luz se rio ligeramente. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que Luz rompió el silencio “Entonces… ¿Qué paso allá arriba?”

“Perdí el control, igual que cuando peleamos en Hexside” respondió Amity.

“Sí, pude darme cuenta de eso” dijo Luz con seriedad “¿Puedo preguntar con quién estabas peleando esta vez?”

“Yo…” Amity se quedó callada por un breve momento “Con todas esas risas y esas palabras, yo… yo vi a mi madre con su horrible sonrisa, riéndose de mi…juzgándome” hubo otro silencio. “Casi lastimo a una de mis mejores amigas…o peor” dijo Amity miserablemente mientras se abrazaba a si misma más fuerte “Soy patética”

“No, no lo eres” dijo Luz inmediatamente sin siquiera pensarlo.

Amity se sorprendió y miró a Luz con incredulidad. No podía creer que Luz no admitiera que ella era un fracaso después de todo lo que había hecho.

“Sé por todo lo que has pasado. Como trataron de convertirte en, bueno, ‘eso’” dijo Luz con seriedad “Y sé que un día tendrás que enfrentarte a tu madre pero, si luchas con ella con esa ira solo terminaras perdiendo. ¿Recuerdas nuestra batalla? No fuiste capaz de hacer algo hasta que te tranquilizaste. Sé que las cosas que tu madre te hizo solo hicieron que tu furia creciera, pero recuerda que no todo fue verdad. Edric, Emira, Boscha, aún están aquí. Esto no fue tan malo como cuando peleamos en Hexside, podía saborear prácticamente de sed de sangre aquella ocasión, y para ser honesta, me aterró. Pero estoy segura de que eso es lo que quiere esa perra. Y si cedes ante tu ira entonces ella habrá ganado. Deshazte de esa ira o en verdad te perderemos, y creo que eso no me gustaría”

“Yo…” Amity estaba por decir algo pero Luz no se lo permitió.

“Sé que puedes hacerlo, Blight” dijo Luz con firmeza “Sé que puedes volver a ser esa bruja que conocí hace cuatro años. Olvídate de tu ira, olvídate de ella, lidiaras con ella cuando el tiempo llegue, pero recuerda que no estás sola. Ya no más”

\--------------------

Amity inhaló profundamente y se relajó. Luz tenía razón, la ira la hizo hacer cosas horribles, no solo eran las cadenas que sus padres habían creado, la ira que tenía dentro era algo de lo que tenía que deshacerse también. Luz creía que podía deshacerse de ella, creía en ella, y ahora Luz la necesitaba. _“Ellos cuentan conmigo. ¡Ella está contando conmigo! ¡No cederé ante mi ira, terminaré esto de una vez por todas! ¡Te ayudare a pelear con Belos, y entonces, quiero que escuches mis verdaderos sentimientos!”_ con esos últimos pensamientos, Amity se levantó y se lanzó contra su madre nuevamente.

Amity blandió fuertemente su bastón contra su madre quien bloqueó el ataque con su bastón, Odalia sonrió en anticipación y estiró su brazo preparándose para lanzar una bola de fuego, solo para ser pateada por Amity. El rostro de Amity se volvió uno de sorpresa y se quedó mirando fijamente a Amity. Amity tenía una mirada penétrate en su rostro pero sus ojos no reflejaban más esa furia, había convicción en ellos. Amity giró su bastón rompiendo así la guardia de Odalia para después lanzarle tres bolas de fuego consecutivas, golpeando directamente a Odalia, con cada golpe Odalia era empujada hacia atrás. Odalia aterrizó sobre su rodilla y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Amity solo para cerrar los ojos debido al fuerte rodillazo que Amity le había dado directamente en el rostro. Amity uso el pecho de Odalia como apoyo y realizó una patada giratoria, cuando aterrizo conjuro una poderosa bola de fuego, mandando a Odalia fuertemente contra un muro.

Odalia aterrizó sobre su rodilla, pasó su mano por su nariz y esta enfureció cuando vio sangre en su mano. Odalia acomodó su cabello y se lanzó contra Amity, sus bastones chocaron y comenzaron a combatir. Ambas retrocedieron y Odalia comenzó a lanzarle disparos mágicos solo para ser desviados por Amity, entonces Odalia golpeó el suelo con su bastón, haciendo surgir picos debajo de Amity, sin embargo, Amity desapareció y apareció detrás de Odalia. Amity le lanzó un disparo mágico, mandándola a volar. Odalia se giró y le lanzó bolas de fuego a Amity, pero Amity simplemente esquivo los hechizos. Odalia comenzó a enfurecerse al ver que los roles se habían invertido. Amity esquivaba y bloqueaba fácilmente todos los ataques mientras que los ataques de Amity golpeaban a Odalia.

Odalia invocó algunas abominaciones y les ordenó arremeter contra Amity. Amity simplemente trazó un círculo de hechizo y un bulbo apareció a la mitad de la habitación, el bulbo se abrió y en un instante las abominaciones y el piso estaban completamente congelados mientras que Odalia quedó atrapada en el hielo. Odalia hizo una expresión de sorpresa cuando observó el escenario congelado. Amity apareció detrás de Odalia, y con una bola de fuego, la mandó contra un muro, rompiendo varias abominaciones en su camino. Odalia aterrizo pero se resbaló con el hielo, provocando que callera fuertemente sobre su rostro, causando que se enfureciera aún más.

Odalia invocó más abominaciones y esta vez Amity también invocó algunas abominaciones, sin embargo, las abominaciones de Amity no eran comunes. Odalia se sorprendió una vez más con el hechizo de Amity. Frente a Amity se encontraban una abominación de fuego, hielo, planta y eléctrica.

“¡Abominaciones, sometan!” ordenó Amity.

Las abominaciones arremetieron las unas contra las otras, aun cuando Odalia invocó más abominaciones estas no eran rivales para las abominaciones especiales de Amity. La abominación planta se lanzó contra Odalia destruyendo tres abominaciones a su paso, la abominación saltó tratando de aprisionar a Odalia con un abrazo, Odalia saltó y la abominación se estrelló en el suelo, entonces explotó y comenzaron a brotar rápidamente espinas que persiguieron a Odalia quien siguió retrocediendo para evitar las espinas.

La abominación de hielo lanzó agujas de hielo desde sus manos destruyendo dos abominaciones, entonces comenzó a lanzarle agujas de hielo a Odalia quien seguía evadiendo las espinas, Odalia blandió su bastón hacia el suelo creando un muro de fuego quemando las espinas, canjuro una barrera para bloquear las agujas, entonces le lanzó algunas bolas de fuego derritiendo a la abominación.

La abominación de fuego exhaló algunas bolas de fuego contra las abominaciones restantes disolviéndolas para después correr hacia Odalia, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la mitad de la habitación esta explotó derritiendo todo el hielo de la habitación con el calor que produjo la explosión.

La abominación eléctrica rugió y arremetió en forma de rayo contra Odalia, la bruja giró su bastón para desviar el rayo, pero el piso estaba mojado, y cuando la electricidad tocó el agua esta se esparció por todo el cuarto, electrocutando a Odalia quien gruño por el sentimiento aturdidor. Cuando la electricidad se disipó, Amity arremetió contra Odalia y la mandó estrellarse fuertemente contra el muro con una poderosa bola de fuego. Odalia cayó al piso y miró furiosamente a Amity con una mirada demente.

“¡¡Detén esta tontería, Amity!!” gritó Odalia “¡Trabajamos día y noche para darte a ti y a tus hermanos la mejor vida! ¡¡Preparamos un buen camino para ustedes tres para que se volvieran brujas exitosas, planeamos la vida perfecta para ustedes!! ¡Sabíamos que podían llegar a la cima! ¡Enlistamos a Edric y Emira en la clase de ilusión para que se volvieran los futuros líderes de ese aquelarre! ¡¡Y queríamos que tú tuvieras el honor de convertirte la líder del aquelarre del emperador!! ¡¿Por qué crees que le pedimos a Lilith que fuera tu mentora?! ¡¡Hicimos todo por ti!! ¡¡Pero lo tiraste todo a la basura!! ¡¡¿Y por qué?!!¡¡Todo por una estúpida niña humana!!” dijo Odalia llena de resentimiento “¡Una simple humana que no merece ni lamer la suela de tus botas! ¡¡Somos Blights, somos lo mejor de este mundo!!”

El comentario hizo que Amity se enojara, pero mantuvo la compostura “¡Te dije que dejaras de insultarla!” dijo con frialdad.

“¡¡No puedo creer esto!! ¡Te preocupas más por una simple humana que por tu propia familia! ¡¡¿Tienes idea de cuantos problemas nos causó esa estúpida niña?!! ¡¡¿Toda la tortura a la que fuimos sometidos por el emperador debido a que se robó el portal?!! ¡Si tan solo se hubiera rendido hace cuatro años hubiéramos logrado cumplir con la voluntad del Titán, y quizá ella pudo haber tenido un lugar aquí, inclusive hubiese pensado en permitirte conservarla como mascota una vez que hubiéramos llegado a la cima!” dijo Odalia furiosa.

Una vez más las palabras alteraron a Amity, pero de alguna forma logro mantener su temperamento “No lo repetiré de nuevo”

Odalia notó que sus palabras estaban crispando los nervios de Amity, y su plan seguía siendo el mismo, así que siguió hablando.

“Muy bien, querida. Si todo esto es por la humana, te dejare estar con ella para que detengas esta tontería sin sentido. Incluso puedes fornicar con ella para que satisfagas tu curiosidad sobre la humana, pero debes deshacerte de ella después de eso. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer con las cosas que ya han cumplido su propósito, igual que Boscha y tus hermanos” dijo Odalia con una sonrisa demente.

Esta vez Amity enfureció y arremetió contra Odalia y esta hizo lo mismo, lo único que podía verse en la habitación era la colisión de las luces, ambas atacando con todo lo que tenían. Y después de algún tiempo aterrizaron toscamente a la mitad de la habitación, el choque de sus bastones produjo varias descargas de magia que cuarteaban las superficies que tocaran. Los ojos de Seraphina brillaron y dos plantas grandes surgieron del suelo y comenzaron a exhalar fuego contra Odalia. Odalia saltó hacia atrás evadiendo las llamaradas pero las plantas se giraron hacia ella y le escupieron una flama azul. Saltó nuevamente hacia atrás y cuando las flamas chocaron entre si estas explotaron en un gran fragmento de hielo.

“¡¡Estabas tan cerca de ser perfecta, Amity!!” gritó Odalia pero entonces le sonrió a Amity “Pero no es muy tarde, querida, déjame ayudarte a enderezar tu camino para que puedas alcanzar la perfección”

Amity le lanzó una bola de fuego a Odalia “¡¡Ya no hare nunca más lo que tú quieras!! ¡Escogeré mi camino, justo como lo he estado haciendo durante los últimos años!” exclamó Amity pero sus palabras hicieron que Odalia se riera y eso solo enfureció más a Amity.

“Mi querida. Tú nunca elegiste tu propio camino, siempre has estado haciendo lo que he querido, después de todo, estas aquí” Odalia le sonrió de forma desagradable y comenzó a reírse “¿Aun no lo ves?” Odalia trazó un círculo de hechizo y algunos recuerdos comenzaron a proyectarse en el círculo.

“Casa desgracia, tus momentos de más dicha, cada incidente en tu vida fue planeado por mi” dijo Odalia sonriéndole de forma demente a Amity “Siempre que te sentías libre, era yo permitiéndote sentir esa falsa seguridad, no hay momento en tu vida que no estuviera planeado, querida” Amity observó los recuerdos que aparecieron en el círculo mientras su madre hablaba.

Y tristemente para ella, todo era cierto. Cada momento en su vida, feliz o triste era el resultado de su madre tirando de los hilos. Su escondite secreto, era todo menos secreto y seguro, varias memorias de su madre hablando con el bibliotecario y entrando a su cuarto secreto solo para leer sus diarios, dibujo o libros que tenía ahí. Se sentía segura porque su madre así lo quería, para que tuviera un lugar donde guardara todos sus secretos juntos. Su amistad con Willow una vez que Luz desapareció, su madre lo sabía, pero no movió ni un dedo. Algunos otros recuerdos, algunos felices, algunos tristes. Y su madre estaba ahí, en las sombras, pero eso no era lo peor.

Los recuerdos del plan maestro de su madre aparecieron en el círculo. Su primera misión donde alguien intentó asesinar a su madre era falso, el asesino era un guardia del aquelarre. La mitad de sus misiones antes de volverse capitán eran falsas, todos ellos eran guardias del aquelarre pretendiendo ser rebeldes, pero una vez que llegaban al Conformatorio eran liberados. La noche que mató por primera vez había sido su madre quién engañó a los rebeldes para que se juntaran en un lugar. Después el premeditado plan del asesinato de sus hermanos con un mes de anticipación, y después el asesinato de Boscha. El acuerdo con Malphas, ofreciéndola a cambio de la vida de Boscha. Las predicciones del Oráculo, su plan para separar a Luz de los demás cuando llegara. Y finalmente el último plan que era improvisado, una mirada entre ella y su padre para aislar a Amity de Emira y Edric. Y en cada recuerdo estaba esa sonrisa demente en su rostro, y esa espantosa risa. El mismo rostro y risa que Amity veía en sus pesadillas y siempre que estaba en su peor momento.

Eso hubiera hecho que Amity se calmara ahora que sabía lo que su madre estaba haciendo, pero la mezcla de descubrir que su vida era una mentira y los insultos hacia Luz fueron mucho para ella. Amity cedió ante su ira una vez más. Amity estaba tan molesta que comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras veía ferozmente a Odalia con una mirada asesina. Entonces un temblor y ruidos fuertes de batalla resonaron en el castillo.

“Oh, lo siento, querida” dijo Odalia en tono burlón “Creo que no podrás fornicar con la criatura después de todo. Pero no te preocupes, querida, te encontrare un mejor juguete, uno que sea más apropiado para tu estatus” ella comenzó a reír de forma muy desagradable. Amity soltó un grito lleno de ira y arremetió contra Odalia. Odalia estaba satisfecha con el resultado, solo necesitaba otro empujón. Pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, solo necesitaba entretenerla hasta que los líderes de los aquelarres mataran a sus amigos y el emperador matara a la humana. _“O tal vez no”_ pensó.

Los bastones de Amity y Odalia chocaron, produciendo una gran onda de energía mágica que hizo temblar la habitación. Odalia se lanzó con todo lo que tenía ahora que había sentido en carne propia los poderosos ataques de Amity, y desde luego Amity estaba atacando con todo lo que tenía más el poder que le daba su ira a sus ataques. Ambas atacando ferozmente, todo lo que podía verse en la habitación eran los rastros de las ondas mágicas producidas por la colisión de sus bastones. Varios hechizos volaron por la habitación. Bolas de fuego, fragmentos de hielo, disparos mágicos, relámpagos, rocas, llamaradas, espinas, sustancia de abominación. Era como si un grupo de brujas de cada aquelarre estuvieran peleando, pero solo eran dos brujas. Muy pronto la habitación era un completo desastre. Finalmente, Odalia logro romper la guardia de Amity, y con una poderosa bola de fuego lanzó a su hija contra el muro. El muro estaba tan dañado que la fuerza con la que arrojó a Amity la hizo atravesar la pared.

Amity cayó fuertemente al piso del corredor fuera de la habitación, rodando varios metros hasta que fue capaz de detenerse. Odalia salió del cuarto de las reliquias y aterrizo en el corredor, sonriéndole a Amity. Amity se lanzó contra su madre de nuevo y comenzaron a luchar bajo la luz de los grandes vitrales y grandes columnas. El único sonido en el corredor eran sus bastones chocando.

Amity golpeó fuertemente la base de su bastón contra el suelo, haciendo que fragmentos de hielo brotaran del suelo y comenzaran a perseguí a Odalia quien retrocedió hasta que el hechizo choco con la pared más cercana. Amity giró su bastón creando cuatro grandes círculos de donde salieron cuatro hechizos Salamandra. Odalia hizo lo mismo que Amity. Los dragones de fuego chocaron entre si creando una gran columna de fuego bicolor. Las brujas arremetieron la una contra la otra, y con un poderoso golpe de sus bastones, todos los vitrales del corredor se hicieron pedazos.

Odalia dejo de forcejear, provocando que Amity trastabillara hacia ella, Odalia le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre, entonces conjuro poderosos disparos mágicos que mandaban a Amity a volar cada vez más lejos con cada golpe. Amity rodó ene l suelo pero logro sostenerse del suelo con sus manos para dejar de rodar. Amity levantó su mirada solo para contraerse y gemir de dolor por el fuerte golpe que Odalia le acababa de dar en el rostro.

Varias manos de abominación surgieron del suelo, sujetando a Amity por sus extremidades para que no pudiera moverse. Entonces Odalia la sujetó por el cabello y le dio tres fuertes rodillazos en el rostro haciendo que su nariz sangrara severamente. Las manos de abominación se disolvieron pero Odalia no soltó el cabello de Amity, con su otra mano conjuro un disparo mágico, golpeando directamente a Amity en el rostro y haciendo que rodara por varios metros antes de terminar boca arriba, la banda de su cabello permaneció en la mano de Odalia. Antes de que Amity pudiera incluso soltar un quejido, Odalia se lanzó en picada, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre, provocando que los ojos de Amity se hicieran grandes y que tosiera sangre. Odalia se retiró impulsándose con su rodilla causándole más daño a Amity. Entonces giro en el aire y con un hechizo de levitación, mandó a Amity a volar contra el pilar más cercano, haciendo que se estrellara fuertemente contra este. Amity cayó al piso y tosió más sangre.

“Solías ser invencible, pero solo mírate ahora. Solo eres una desgracia” dijo Odalia con frialdad.

Amity arrojó su bastón y encendió sus manos en fuego. Aun cuando Seraphina intento tranquilizarla, sus palabras no llegaron a Amity. La bruja grito enfurecida y arremetió contra su madre, lanzando bolas de fuego. Odalia esquivo cada hechizo de Amity con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que Amity enfureciera aún más. Amity estaba tan enfurecida que sus bolas de fuego hacían agujeros donde quiera que impactara. Amity junto sus manos y conjuro una gran llamarada apuntando directamente a Odalia, pero ella esquivó el ataque, la llamarada atravesó la pared hasta que llegó al muro exterior, dejando un gran agujero. Odalia comenzó a volar hacia atrás mientras se reía de Amity esperando que la siguiera, y desde luego Amity la persiguió. Odalia se colocó frente al muro que quería destruir y provocó a Amity.

“Tanto poder pero no puedes golpear a tu objetivo, eso es muy triste, querida” Odalia tomó una postura defensiva “Mira, no me moveré, hasta un bebe podría hacerlo de esta forma”

Amity le lanzó otra poderosa llamarada pero Odalia se protegió con una barrera poderosa. El muro detrás de ella explotó y la fuerza de la llamarada empujo a Odalia hacia la siguiente habitación, la barrera se despedazo una vez que la llamarada se desvaneció y Amity comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego. Odalia aceleró sus movimientos y esquivó todas las bolas de fuego, colocándose junto a Amity, entonces conjuro un poderoso disparo mágico que hizo que Amity se estrellara contra un pilar de la habitación.

“¡¡Mittens!!” gritó Emira. Amity no le respondió ni desvió su mirada, solo se levantó y miró con ferocidad a Odalia.

Odalia sonrió de forma desagradable, deleitada de la escena que veía detrás de Amity.

“¡¡¡EMIRA!!!” gritó Edric, llamando la atención de Amity.

Los ojos de Amity se hicieron grandes al percatarse que Emira estaba arrodillada en el suelo y que Alador estaba lanzándose contra su hermana, listo para darle el golpe final con su espada, pero al estar consumida por su ira fue incapaz de reaccionar rápido. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para Amity y Emira.

Alador dio una estocada en ángulo descendente, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de Emira. Pero la espada se detuvo solo algunos centímetros del rostro de Emira, pero gotas de sangre salpicaron su rostro provocando que se pasmara. Emira entro en shock y sus ojos comenzaron a temblar con lo que veía.

Edric se había interpuesto entre Alador y Emira, la espada lo había atravesado directamente en el pecho, dividiendo su corazón de su saco de bilis. Y con cualquier rastro de fuerza que le quedaba, sujetó la espada con ambas manos para evitar que llegara más lejos, salvando la vida de su hermana. Alador se rio malévolamente mientras Edric continuó sujetando la espada, mirándolo ferozmente con dolor en su expresión hasta que Alador retrajo la espada y entonces Edric cayó al piso.

“¡¡¡¡¡¡ED!!!!!!” gritó desgarradoramente Emira.

Amity miró con shock y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Su cuerpo comenzó a ser invadido por dolor, pero fue incapaz de moverse…

\--------------------

“¡Llegamos!” dijo Viney alegremente mientras bajaba de Snuggles, después le ofreció su mano a Emira quien la tomo con gusto y se bajó de Snuggles.

“¡Gracias, Snuggy!” dijo Emira mientras acariciaba al grifo. El grifo arrulló felizmente. Caminaron los pocos pasos restantes hacia el gran monumento que se encontraba en las afueras de Huesosburgo.

“Hola, Ed. Hola, Puddles” dijo Emira con suavidad mientras miraba la gran estatua de Edric y Puddles.

Cuando la batalla terminó, y aun con la dicha de la destrucción de Belos, no todo fue celebración. Hubo varias pérdidas alrededor de las islas, sin contar las que había ocurrido durante los cuatro años de persecución por Belos. Y desde luego los Búhos Antiguos sufrieron algunas perdidas. Puddles murió salvando a Viney de Balore mientras que Edric cayó protegiendo a su hermana de su propio padre.

Una de las primeras cosas que hicieron las brujas de las Islas Hirvientes fue enterrar a sus familiares y amigos caídos. Eligieron un buen lugar cerca de Huesosburgo con un bello campo de flores, y como todos sabían lo que los Búhos Antiguos habían hecho por todos en las islas, decidieron edificar grandes estatuas para honrarlos, rodeadas por un muro con los nombres de cada bruja y demonio que dieron su vida para liberar a las islas del reinado de Belos. Había varias estatuas alrededor de las islas, pero este era su lugar de reposo. La estatua fue diseñada principalmente por Emira y Viney, eligieron una estatua donde Edric con su bastón en una mano mientras montaba a Puddles, apuntado hacia el frente, sabían que Edric hubiera amado ese toque. Así que ahí se encontraban, en frente del heroico Edric montando al poderoso Puddles.

“Parece que Amity ya estuvo aquí” señaló Viney después de ver el hermoso arreglo de flores que estaba descansando en la base de la estatua “Además dejo muy limpio este lugar”

“Sí, siempre lo hace aunque no necesite una mano” digo gentilmente Emira mientras se arrodillaba, colocando una hermosa corona que Willow había preparado solo hace poco. Entonces su rostro se tornó triste “Hey, Ed. Yo…lo siento, he estado haciendo un terrible trabajo como hermana mayor. No he sido capaz de traer de vuelta a nuestra hermanita, aún es ese cascarón sin emociones que dejó la guerra. Ya no sé qué más hacer, ya han sido tres años y no soy capaz de…yo…” Emira se quedó callada por unos segundos. Viney se arrodillo detrás de ella y la abrazo por los hombros.

“Todo lo demás va bien, Viney y yo somos muy felices, y todo es gracias a ti” algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Emira “Desearía que estuvieras aquí. Te extraño mucho. Si tan solo yo…”

“Oye, oye” digo Viney con una voz gentil y reconfortante “Esta bien, Emi. Yo sé y él sabe que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por él. No es tu culpa”

“Gracias, Ed. No me rendiré con nuestra hermanita, la traeré de vuelta, lo prometo” dijo Emira con voz ronca “Gracias, Puddles, gracias por mantener viva a mi esposa”

“Gracias, Ed. Yo cuidare de Emi, lo prometo” dijo Viney con gentileza, derramando también algunas lágrimas “Gracias, Puddles. Por todo. Los dos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones”

Snuggles se acercó y abrazó a las chicas con una de sus alas tratando de brindarles consuelo. Eso hizo que ambas se rieran un poco.

“Gracias, Snuggy” dijo Emira “Eres un amor”

“Toma tu tiempo, Emi. Me quedare contigo” dijo Viney gentilmente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

“Gracias. Solo unos minutos más” dijo Emira, haciendo lo mismo que Viney, entonces se recargó en su esposa y se quedó mirando la placa en la base de la estatua.

[Edric Blight y Puddles]

[Salvadores de las Islas Hirvientes]

[Gloria a los Búhos Antiguos]

Aun cuando el recuerdo ya no era tan doloroso aún eran un tema sensible, especialmente este día o durante sus cumpleaños, pero habían logrado sobrellevarlo durante estos tres años. Recordaban con felicidad todo el tiempo que vivieron juntos, así que ahora recordaban más los recuerdos felices que los tristes. Sin embargo, el ver morir a su hermano en sus brazos siempre estará en la mente de Emira, el recuerdo estará grabado ahí para siempre, y desde luego nunca olvidara sus últimas palabras.

\--------------------

**[Insertar música sugerida No. 3]**

Emira fue incapaz de moverse debido al shock de lo que acababa de pasar, solo pudo mirar mientras su hermano colapsaba en el suelo.

Odalia comenzó a reírse “Que niños tan inútiles tenemos, estoy avergonzada de ser su madre” dijo de forma muy despectiva.

Y con esas palabras, Amity finalmente se quebró. Todo el dolo dentro de Amity fue remplazado por puro odio. Amity grito en furia, liberando todo su poder mágico, provocando que todos los vidrios del salón principal se hicieran pedazos. Todas las ilusiones de Edric y Emira se desvanecieron ante la onda de magia. Odalia le sonrió malévolamente a Amity, había logrado lo que quería. Amity había cedido ante su ira. Sin embargo, las risas de Alador y Odalia no duraron mucho.

Amity miró ferozmente a su padre, la mirada hizo que Alador sintiera un escalofrió pero siguió sonriéndole a la chica. Los brillantes ojos dorados de Amity se tornaron en ojos sin vida de un color dorado opaco. Amity alzó su mano y la apretó como si tratara de aplastar algo grande, el Juggernaut rugió y comenzó a retorcerse tratando de mantener su forma, pero era inútil, se derritió en sustancia viscosa. Después de un segundo, el charco comenzó a burbujear y la sustancia morada comenzó a volverse negra, zarcillos comenzaron a brotar del charco, y muy pronto, una gran para como garra surgió del charco, después otra y otra hasta que surgió algo bastante nefasto del charco. Una criatura nefasta con seis patas como de insecto, pero con el segmento final siendo una afilada garra que se proyectaba por encima de la unión, tenía un cuerpo ovalado como una araña pero su cabeza era parte del cuerpo, con cinco ojos rojos y una gran boca con colmillos afilados de sustancia solidificada, la abominación escurría sustancia por todo el cuerpo. Nada podía ser llamado abominación después de lo que Amity había creado con sus emociones negativas.

La abominación dirigió su atención a Alador y le gruño, Alador puso una cara de sorpresa pero estiro su brazo para ordenar a la abominación.

“¡Abominación! ¡Ataca!” ordenó Alador, pero la abominación no se movió.

“Abominación…” dijo Amity con una voz fría y mortal, provocando que todos en la habitación se pasmaran “Descuartiza”

La abominación chirrió y arremetió contra Alador quien saltó hacia atrás, colocándose detrás de los gemelos y este sonrió de forma engreída. Sin embargo, la abominación se retorció y se transformó en una criatura similar a un ciempiés y evitó a los gemelos y continuó su camino hacia Alador.

Odalia arremetió contra Amity mientras estaba distraída con Alador y blandió su bastón, pero para su sorpresa, Amity esquivó el ataque sin siquiera voltear a verla. Amity giró su cabeza y miró fijamente a Odalia con sus ojos muertos, la mirada hizo que Odalia se pasmara y su sonrisa desapareció. Amity pateó fuertemente a Odalia en el vientre, haciéndola toser sangre, Amity se giró y encendió su mano en fuego para conjurar una poderosa bola de fuego que mandó a Odalia contra los pilares, deteniéndose hasta que rompió el tercero. Amity comenzó a caminar hacia su madre.

Aladro lanzó varios disparos mágicos a la abominación solo para ser absorbidos por el cuerpo, la abominación chirrió y se transformó de nuevo en la criatura similar a una araña, pero esta vez crecieron dos apéndices más en la parte frontal, dos grandes y afiladas guadañas. La abominación comenzó a blandir sus apéndices contra Alador, el brujo retrocedió para evitar las extremidades mortales de la abominación. Sin embargo, la abominación se trasformó de nuevo y le creció una cola en su parte trasera, pero esta se disolvió dejando solo un charco de sustancia viscosa en el suelo. La abominación continuó arremetiendo contra Alador quien siguió saltando hacia atrás para evitar los cortes, pero la cola surgió del suelo detrás de Alador y lo atravesó en la espalda con sus tres garras como mano en la cola, Alador gritó de dolor.

La abominación azotó a Alador contra el muro, rompiéndolo completamente, el exterior del castillo podía verse. La abominación se disolvió y se arrastró hacia Alador, y esta se reformó una vez que estuvo frente al líder de aquelarre. Alador se contrajo de dolor y trato de levantarse pero fue apuñalado en el abdomen por una de las guadañas de la abominación, provocando que gritara de intenso dolor. La abominación se inclinó hacia él y lo miro fijamente con sus cinco rojos y brillantes ojos, entonces produjo un gruñido aterrador. Siguió mirando a Alador por varios segundos hasta que chirrió y comenzó a apuñalar y cortar los órganos internos de Alador con sus guadañas. Alador intentó gritar pero lo único que salía de su boca eran jadeos y sonidos guturales hasta que quedo sin vida. La abominación hizo un último corte al cuerpo sin vida en la cabeza para después chirriar y dejó el castillo por el hueco de la pared. Lo único que quedo de Alador fueron pedazos de su cuerpo y sangre esparcida por todo el lugar.

Emira miró con horror la escena pero un gemido de Edric la sacó de su estado de shock. Emira gateó hacia Edric y lo recargo sobre su regazo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con una mano.

“¡Ed! ¡Re-resiste! ¡T-t-te curare!” dijo Emira con voz temblorosa mientras levantaba su mano temblorosa. Pero Edric la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera realizar el hechizo de curación.

“No hay nada que puedas hacer” dijo Edric débilmente “Yo estaba ahí cuando Viney te enseñó sobre hechizos de curación, ¿recuerdas?”

“¡N-no! ¡D-d-debo intentarlo! ¡Sé que puedo hacerlo!” dijo Emira, pero Edric la sujetó con más fuerza.

“Si haces eso, también morirás” El esfuerzo de habar provocaron que Edric tosiera sangre “Y Mittens habrá perdido a sus dos hermanos” Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Emira.

“Oye, al menos ya no tendrás que temer más a quedar atrapada conmigo por siempre” Edric se rio débilmente pero entonces tosió más sangre.

“¡Idiota! ¡No digas estupideces!” Emira comenzó a sollozar “P-por qué… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Fue mi error!”

“Porque te amo” Edric le sonrió, provocando que el llanto de Emira se intensificara “Y se lo prometiste a Viney, ¿recuerdas? No puedes romper tu promesa”

“Ed…” dijo Emira con voz ronca.

“Oye, está bien” dijo Edric débilmente “Pero sabes, solo me arrepiento de que no podre entregarte en tu boda. Es una lástima, tenía buen material para avergonzarte ese día”

“Cállate…por favor” dijo Emira mientras lloraba intensamente y tratando de controlarse.

El sonido de rocas rompiéndose llamó la atención de los gemelos. Odalia salió de los escombros del pilar roto y estaba levantándose cando Amity se lanzó contra ella, presionando los brazos de Odalia contra el suelo con sus rodillas. Con sus manos encendidas en fuego, Amity comenzó a golpear a Odalia en el rostro varias veces, dejando la mitad de su rostro bañada en sangre. Amity se retiró con una patada giratoria, lanzando a Odalia al aire con una patada en su barbilla con su tacón. Amity salto hacia Odalia y conjuró una poderosa bola de fuego en el vientre de Odalia, haciéndola estrellarse en otro pilar. Odalia desapareció tratando de tomar un respiro pero fue inútil, Amity ya estaba detrás de ella mirándola fijamente. Otra poderosa bola de fuego hizo que Odalia se estrellara fuertemente contra el suelo.

Igual que cuando perdió el control mientras peleaba con Luz en Hexside, los sentidos de Amity eran extremadamente agudos. No importaba que intentara Odalia, Amity podía predecirlo en un parpadeo. Amity podía sentir cada rastro de magia en cada objeto alrededor de ella con su poder actual, pero estaba enfocada solo en una cosa. Su madre. En ese momento, para Amity no existía nada más que Odalia.

Odalia trató de llegar a los gemelos solo para inmediatamente a Amity frente a ella. Amity le lanzó poderosas bolas de fuego, lanzándola de regreso contra la primera cosa que estuviera tras de ella. Odalia trato varias veces pero Amity la empujaba hacia atrás en cada ocasión.

Edric y Emira miraron en shock. Ambos recordaron aquella vez que Amity perdió el control durante la practica pero esto estaba muy lejos de aquello.

“Debes detenerla” dijo Edric con voz más débil y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, llamando la atención de su hermana “Si no hacemos algo perderemos a nuestra hermanita para siempre. Esto es lo que esa perra quería, me rehúso a dejarla ganar” Emira comenzó a sentir como el agarre de Edric se debilitaba. “Lo siento, Em. Te lo encargo, sé que puedes hacerlo, ayuda a nuestra hermanita…Por favor, tráela de vuelta…Ella y Luz…Ella…” los ojos de Edric se cerraron y su mano cayó inerte.

“¿Ed?” Emira sacudió gentilmente a su hermano “¡Ed! ¡Despierta!” entonces lo sacudió desesperadamente “no te atrevas a dejarme…No me hagas esto…Edric” Emira abrazo a su hermano y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Sin embargo, el sonido de las paredes rompiéndose hizo que desviara su atención hacia su hermana. Amity estaba dándole una fuerte paliza a Odalia.

“Mittens, detente…” dijo Emira con una voz ronca y débil.

Odalia blandió su bastón en un intento por golpear a Amity, pero Amity empujó su brazo con un movimiento de su mano, entonces con un rápido movimiento, sujeto a Odalia por su muñeca y le torció el brazo colocándose detrás de su madre, y con una fuerte patada descendente, rompió el codo de Odalia, haciéndola soltar su bastón y que gritara de intenso dolor. Amity se giró frente a ella y conjuro otra poderosa bola de fuego en frente de Odalia, estrellándola contra un pilar.

“Mittens, detente…por favor” dijo Emira un poco más alto esta vez.

Odalia se levantó con esfuerzo solo para ser recibida con un rodillazo de Amity en su rostro. Odalia cayó de espaldas y Amity la golpeó fuertemente en el vientre con su mano encendida en fuego, levantando una columna de fuego magenta. Entonces Amity levitó a Odalia y la lanzó contra una pared, seguida por dos bolas de fuego que impactaron a Odalia justo después de tocar la pared, la pared se agrietó severamente.

“¡¡¡Mittens, detente!!!” Emira gritó esta vez, llorando intensamente. La muerte de su hermano gemelo más el ver a su hermana en ese estado era demasiado para ella.

Odalia cayó al suelo solo para que sus manos fueran clavadas a la pared por sustancia de abominación afilada. Amity comenzó a caminar hacia su madre, el sonido de los tacones de Amity resonaban en el salón con cada paso que daba.

“A-Amity, querida” dijo Odalia nerviosamente “P-por favor, detente. ¡Soy tu madre!”

Amity abrió sus brazos y el fuego en sus manos se intensificó, miró a su madre con ojos más fríos, causando que sintiera un escalofrió. La mirada de Odalia no podía igualar la de Amity.

“Lo siento, madre. Un Blight no debe titubear” dijo Amity con una vos fría y seria.

“Mittens” dijo Emira con voz débil, recostó gentilmente a Edric y comenzó a correr hacia Amity.

Odalia sonrió de forma demente “En efecto” y comenzó a reírse “Felicidades, finalmente eres una Blight, querida”

“¡¡Mittens, no lo hagas!!” Emira gritó a medio camino de su hermana pero se tropezó con los escombros del salón destrozado, cayendo fuertemente al piso. “¡¡¡¡¡AMITY!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡DETENTE!!!!!” gritó con todas su fuerzas con un rostro lleno de dolor, pero sus palabras no llegaron a Amity.

Amity extendió sus brazos y lanzó una poderosa llamarada que envolvió a su madre en fuego magenta. Pero no hubo gritos, solo hubo una risa demente resonando en la habitación.

“Ahora eres perfecta, Amity” dijo Odalia en un tono demente y alegre para después continuar riendo.

Amity solo miro fijamente a su madre con esos ojos muertos y la miro quemarse hasta la muerte. Pero Odalia había logrado lo que quería, había hecho que Amity se olvidara de todos y de todo lo demás aparte de esa batalla, y convirtió a Amity en lo que quería desde un principio, una bruja fría y mortal. Dejó este mundo con una risa, una risa muy desagradable. Emira solo miró con horror mientras lloraba intensamente incapaz de moverse por lo ocurrido.

Una vez que la risa de Odalia cesó, Emira se levantó y secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y arremetió contra su hermana, rodeándose con un poco de la magia que le quedaba y tacleó a Amity fuertemente contra la pared. La pared se rompió y ambas hermanas cayeron duramente en el corredor donde Amity y Odalia pelearon. Amity rodó y aterrizó sobre su rodilla para levantarse inmediatamente, preparándose para lanzarse con quien la atacó, pero Emira ya estaba frente a ella sujetándola por el rostro con ambas manos, manchando sus mejillas con sangre. Amity jamás notó la sangre.

“¡Amity!” dijo Emira con preocupación “¡Soy yo, Emira!”

Amity se pasmó y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, ahora que no estaba enfocada en nada pudo reconocer a su hermana.

“¡¿Em?! Donde… ¡Tu cabello!” Amity se pasmó de nuevo “¡¡Ed!!” Estaba a punto de posar su vista en la habitación donde estaban peleando pero Emira la sujetó con firmeza no dejándola voltear.

“¡Él está bien, lo estoy curando!” le mintió Emira con voz seria usando toda su voluntad para no quebrarse frente a su hermana, esto aún no había terminado, no necesitaba alterar a su hermana ahora “¡Pero necesitas irte ahora! Recu…” Un fuerte temblor en el castillo se sintió, causando que se tambalearan un poco.

Amity se pasmó recordando a que había venido al castillo “¡Luz!” los ojos de Amity se hicieron grandes y comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo. Amity llamó a su bastón y voló directamente hacia la sala del trono, dejando un rastro de luz magenta detrás.

“Apresúrate…” susurró Emira con voz débil. Una vez que Amity dejó el corredor, Emira regresó junto a Edric y esta se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

El castillo era un desastre pero su camino hacia la sala del trono estaba libre. _“¡Lo siento, Luz, ya voy!”_ pensó Amity. Llego al corredor que dirigía hacia la sala del trono y bajo de su bastón para correr hacia la habitación. “¡¡Luz, estoy aquí!!” gritó Amity, abrió de golpe las puertas y entró a la sala del trono…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese fue el capítulo 14, espero les haya gustado, este fue aún más triste que el anterior. Asaltamos el castillo pero aún no lo hemos conquistado y ya hemos perdido a Edric durante la batalla, y eso estaba planeado desde el principio pero no quería hacer spoilers respecto a eso, lamento haber roto sus corazones de nuevo pero tenía que hacerse, está historia nunca se pensó que fuera feliz aun cuando hemos visto momentos conmovedores.
> 
> Muy bien, esta vez las notas no serán tan largas como las ultimas, no hay mucho que explicar sobre este capítulo, solo fueron Blights contra Blights, sacando todos esos sentimientos embotellados por tanto tiempo, así que hablemos un poco de los Blight.
> 
> Empecemos con Alador, no había tenido una aparición mayor hasta este capítulo pero creo que fue suficiente para mostrar a nuestro implacable Señor Blight, sin remordimiento por golpear a sus hijos, alguien que siempre quería mantenerse en la cima por lo que era un adversario formidable. Sin embargo, fue sobrepasado por su propia hija y esta no le concedió una muerte tranquila. Sobre la reliquia, no fue fácil encontrarle un buen uso, pensé primero en un ejército interminable de abominaciones pero no me convenció como se desarrollaba la batalla con eso, así que al final solo decidí hacer una súper abominación, al principio pensé en hacerla invencible pero no, no funcionó, necesitaba tener un punto débil para destruirla, pero no diré más porque se encuentra ahí afuera…acechando. Nos encontraremos con ella después.
> 
> Odalia, nuestra perra, dijimos todo sobre ella en los capítulos anteriores, pero diablos, todo lo que le hizo a nuestra pobre Amity, esa perra en verdad estaba loca. Todas las cosas que le hizo a Amity y las que le hizo hacer, manipulando su vida desde las sombras, me alegra de que la perra este finalmente muerta. Pero es una pena que fuera ella quien riera al final, y como pudieron leer era bastante fuerte, le hizo pasar un mal rato a Amity.
> 
> Ahora, nuestros Blight buenos, empecemos con los gemelos, Ed y Em. Bueno realmente me puse emotivo en esa última parte del capítulo, Edric salvó a Emira de una muerte segura pero eso dejo a nuestra bella Emira realmente rota, afortunadamente Viney siempre estuvo a su lado y ahora es feliz, quizá con un poco de culpa por no poder ayudar a su hermana, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla eso al final.
> 
> Y finalmente Amity, bueno, espero que este capítulo haya resuelto todas sus dudas y explicado todo en porque es así en el presente, pero desde luego aún falta una parte de la historia y todo será explicado para que todas las piezas encajen en su lugar. Pero bueno, ahora sabemos que perdió a su hermano y por supuesto su madre sacó lo peor de ella. Pero ya explicaremos todo al final.
> 
> Y eso es todo por este capítulo, espero no haber olvidado nada. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y la música (una lástima que hayan dado de baja varias). Gracias por su apoyo, apreció sus comentarios. Y desde luego, siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios y preguntas, estamos a dos capítulos para terminar y por supuesto son la batalla contra Belos, pero aún hay un par de cosas que hay que contar también, los siguientes capítulos son más largos aún así que tengan un poco de paciencia. Eso es todo de mi parte, como siempre, manténganse a salvo, sean buenos y manténganse sintonizados ;)

**Author's Note:**

> No hay mucho que decir realmente, solo qué las notas que ire dejando son las originales de la versión en inglés, en algunas de ellas vienen algunas explicaciones ;)


End file.
